Digimon Adventure Tri 7e partie - Révélation
by Emilie-san
Summary: Digimon Tri. a laissé beaucoup de zones d'ombre : cette suite se propose de les résoudre ! Vous voulez en savoir plus sur Yggdrasil et Homeostasis ? Sur Gennai et les premiers Enfants Élus, ou sur l'Océan des Ténèbres ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! AU par rapport aux faits de Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna. Historia disponible en español en mi perfil.
1. Un mail anonyme

_Disclaimer : je ne suis propriétaire ni des personnages ni de l'histoire de Digimon, dont les droits reviennent à Toei. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez pas ce texte ailleurs sans mon autorisation._

Cette fanfic est également disponible en espagnol. Vous pourrez la trouver sur mon profil si cela vous intéresse.

Esta historia también está disponible en español. Si os interesa podéis encontrarla en mi perfil.

Le site de Fanfiction ne permet pas d'insérer des images à l'intérieur d'une fanfiction, ce qui est dommage car j'avais initialement ajouté des images au sein du texte pour présenter un digimon lorsqu'il était nouveau dans l'histoire. Je vous encourage donc à chercher par vous-mêmes des images de ces digimons au fil de votre lecture, c'est plus amusant et cela nourrira votre imagination !

** Afin de mieux s'inscrire dans la continuité de la trame de Digimon Tri. 6 « Notre Futur », cette histoire débute juste après la destruction d'Ordinemon. Elle écarte donc la scène finale de Digimon Tri. 6 se déroulant trois mois plus tard, où l'on voit Taichi et ses amis téléphoner à Meiko au moment de Noël. Cette scène rompait trop avec l'action de Tri., c'est pourquoi elle n'apparaît pas dans cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter si l'histoire vous a plu ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Alors que la lumière se propageait en ondes légères et joyeuses sur les rives d'Odaiba, la victoire avait pour les Enfants Élus la triste saveur d'un sacrifice amer. La Terre et le monde digital avaient été sauvés, mais Meicoomon n'était plus. Meiko était tombée à genoux. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, en silence. Sora s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Mimi l'imita, en retenant ses propres larmes. Takeru avait pris Hikari dans ses bras : la jeune fille était encore choquée par la mort d'Ordinemon. Elle serrait contre elle Nyaromon, comme si elle craignait de la perdre à nouveau. Près de Yamato, Taichi dévisageait Meiko avec peine. Il aurait voulu être capable de la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Koushiro fixait le ciel. Ils avaient évité le reboot de la Terre, mais ils en avaient payé le prix. Joe, lui, regardait la mer. Les larmes de Meiko le faisaient souffrir. Perdre son partenaire digimon devait être une terrible épreuve. Il avait déjà failli perdre Gomamon une fois, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il disparaissait définitivement. Soudain, le portable de Koushiro sonna. Il décrocha :

– Allô ?

Tous tournèrent la tête. Ils virent Koushiro acquiescer. Quand il raccrocha, Taichi demanda :

– C'était qui ?

– L'hôpital. Je leur avais demandé de me rappeler pour avoir des nouvelles de Daisuke, Miyako, Iori et Ken.

– Et alors ?

– Il semblerait que seul Ken soit sorti du coma. Mais c'est déjà une bonne chose. Taichi, comment les as-tu sauvés ? Et toi, comment es-tu revenu du monde digital ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Taichi. Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit : dans son cœur, la plaie ne s'était pas encore refermée. Il revoyait les blessures de M. Nishijima, il entendait le signal d'alarme, la lumière rouge intermittente, oppressante, le rire sadique de Gennai. Il gardait en mémoire la sensation de ses mains cognant contre la paroi de la capsule. Il s'entendait crier, il percevait la voix de M. Nishijima qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner, d'accomplir ses rêves, de voir les choses en grand … Il serra les poings, plein de rage et d'impuissance.

– Quand nous sommes tombés dans ce précipice, avec M. Nishijima, dit-il, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un étrange laboratoire. Daisuke et les autres y étaient prisonniers, dans des capsules qui les maintenaient endormis. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé au cours de la chute qui nous a conduits dans ce laboratoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'avais pas une égratignure alors que … que M. Nishijima perdait tout son sang. Il avait de multiples blessures, et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est alors qu'il est apparu …

– Qui ? demanda Takeru.

– Cet être qui prend l'apparence de Gennai … Il a arrêté le système de survie de Daisuke et des autres. Pour les sauver, il n'y avait qu'un moyen : les envoyer sur Terre. Quand ils seraient transférés, le laboratoire devait exploser … Et il n'y avait qu'une seule capsule restante pour M. Nishijima et moi. J'ai cherché une solution, mais M. Nishijima a refermé sur moi la capsule restante. Il a enclenché le processus de transfert vers la Terre, et quand les capsules ont été éjectées, il est …

Taichi ne put terminer sa phrase. Son regard était hanté par les dernières images, les derniers mots de son professeur.

– Je n'ai rien pu faire ! cria-t-il presque.

Meiko le fixait, et percevait sa douleur. Tous, autour de lui, la partageait. Yamato baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

– Il m'a aussi dit, dit Taichi d'une voix brisée, que Mlle Himekawa était complice d'Yggdrasil et du reboot. Elle nous a menti, et elle avait aussi menti à M. Nishijima.

Yamato dévisageait Taichi, tout en songeant à leur professeur. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui posa une main sur son épaule :

– Nous ferons en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Allons voir Ken et les autres à l'hôpital.

– Les digimons sont exténués, dit Mimi. Koushiro, peux-tu les faire rentrer dans l'espace digital que tu as créé pour eux ?

– Bien-sûr.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et l'espace de la salle des serveurs : tous les bébés digimons y sautèrent. Koushiro referma son ordinateur, puis, en silence, ils se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital alors que le soleil se levait. Taichi et ses amis se présentèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent au médecin s'ils pouvaient voir Ken.

– Oui, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure, les avertit-il.

Une infirmière les conduisit à travers des couloirs blancs qui sentaient le formol et le détergent. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le carrelage immaculé. L'hôpital, à cette heure matinale, était encore calme. Ken se trouvait seul dans une chambre, à côté de celle où se trouvaient Miyako, Daisuke et Iori. Ces derniers étaient toujours alimentés par un masque à oxygène. Un médecin sortait de leur chambre.

– Comment vont-ils ? demanda Joe au docteur.

– Leurs fonctions vitales ne sont pas endommagées, leur cerveau et leur cœur sont sains, mais ils ne se réveillent pas. C'est comme si quelque chose les maintenait dans le coma.

Joe fronça les sourcils et rattrapa les autres. Ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de Ken. La lumière de l'aube filtrait à travers les persiennes abaissées de la fenêtre, diffusant des rayons pâles dans la chambre encore empreinte d'obscurité. Quand Ken les vit, son visage s'illumina :

– Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous voir !

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Takeru.

– Un peu bizarre … J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité.

– Il faut que tu laisses à ton corps le temps de reprendre une activité normale, dit Joe.

– Comment vont les autres ?

– Ils sont toujours inconscients, répondit Yamato.

– Nous étions prisonniers … comment sommes-nous sortis de ce laboratoire ?

– Grâce à Taichi. Mais je pense qu'il t'expliquera ça plus tard.

– Par contre, dit Koushiro, ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés prisonniers dans le monde digital. Peut-être que ça nous donnerait davantage d'informations sur Yggdrasil.

Ken fixa un moment les draps blancs de son lit, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler.

– À vrai dire, mes pensées sont encore confuses, dit-il, mais je vais faire un effort. Tout a commencé par un appel, en sortant du collège, un soir, avec Daisuke, Miyako et Iori … c'était une femme. Elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Mlle Himekawa, qu'elle était membre d'une agence qui connaissait l'existence des digimons et qui veillait sur les Enfants Élus. J'avoue que ça nous a intrigués, car nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de cette agence. Cette femme voulait nous voir. Elle nous a donné rendez-vous un jour où nous n'avions pas cours. Nous y sommes allés, nous l'avons rencontrée. Elle nous a dit que des problèmes étaient survenus dans le digimonde, et que Gennai souhaitait à ce qu'on l'y rejoigne. Nous avons demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux que nous vous appelions pour que vous veniez avec nous. Elle a dit que nous étions les seuls capables de le faire. Nous avons cru cette femme de bonne foi, et nous avons ouvert un portail vers le digimonde avec nos D-3. Seulement, quand nous sommes arrivés, quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que Mlle Himekawa nous avait suivis. Nous ne savions pas comment, d'ailleurs.

– Normalement, réfléchit Koushiro, seules les personnes possédant un digivice peuvent entrer dans le digimonde.

– Tu veux dire … que Mlle Himekawa serait une Enfant Élue ? s'exclama Mimi. Comment c'est possible ?

– Et si … c'était ça que M. Nishijima avait voulu me dire ? murmura Taichi pour lui-même.

– À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Koushiro.

– Euh … à rien. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

– En tout cas, poursuivit Ken, quand nous sommes arrivés dans le digimonde, nous avons immédiatement été attaqués par un digimon puissant, immense et noir.

– Alphamon ? devina Yamato.

– Oui. Il a battu nos digimons, bien que nous ayons fait la digivolution de l'ADN avec Daisuke. C'est alors qu'un être étrange est apparu. Il avait l'apparence de Gennai, mais il était vêtu de noir. Il a emprisonné nos digimons, et a brisé notre résistance. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Quand nous avons repris conscience, nous étions prisonniers de ces capsules. À côté de nous se trouvait Gennai, lui aussi prisonnier.

– Gennai ? s'étonna Joe.

– Le vrai Gennai, dit alors une voix.

Tous se retournèrent : Gennai, vêtu de blanc comme il le connaissait, venait de sortir d'un recoin d'ombre de la chambre de Ken. Tous le dévisagèrent, ahuris.

– Gennai ! s'exclama Koushiro. Vous êtes … comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

– J'étais moi aussi enfermé dans une des capsules que Taichi a envoyé sur Terre. En libérant Daisuke et les autres, il m'a aussi délivré de l'emprise d'Yggdrasil.

– Que vouliez-vous dire en parlant du vrai Gennai ?

– Celui que vous avez vu n'a fait que prendre mon apparence. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a capturé, et qu'il a capturé Ken et ses amis.

– À quoi vous référez-vous ? demanda Yamato.

– Le digimon qui a tendu un piège à Daisuke et ses amis est le plus fidèle serviteur d'Yggdrasil. Mais contrairement à d'autres digimons, il ne possède plus de corps stable. C'est pourquoi, pour venir dans le monde digital et sur Terre, il avait besoin d'un corps d'emprunt. Il s'est donc servi de mon corps et de celui de Ken, dans une image sombre de nous-mêmes. De plus, le D-3 de Ken permettait d'ouvrir un passage entre la Terre et le monde digital.

– Maintenant que je m'en souviens, dit Koushiro, Mlle Himekawa a utilisé un D-3 noir pour nous ouvrir un portail vers le digimonde. Je crois que c'était le tien, Ken.

– Elle me l'a volé quand Yggdrasil nous a fait prisonniers.

– Mais si le serviteur d'Yggdrasil n'avait besoin que de Ken, pourquoi avoir enlevé les autres digisauveurs ? demanda Sora.

– Pour utiliser leur digimon, expliqua Gennai. En possédant les digivices de Miyako, Iori, Daisuke et Ken, Yggdrasil voulait contrôler la digivolution pour s'en servir à son profit. Il n'a pas vraiment réussi. Quand Gomamon et Lillymon se sont battus contre Imperialdramon, celui-ci était bien plus petit qu'il ne l'est normalement. Yggdrasil rêve de maîtriser la digivolution, mais il en est incapable.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Koushiro. Parce qu'il n'est pas humain ?

– Parce que vous possédez quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.

– Taichi, as-tu pu libérer Wormon et les autres digimons ? demanda soudain Ken.

– Non, désolé, répondit Taichi. Vos digimons n'étaient pas avec vous dans le laboratoire.

– Alors, ils sont toujours prisonniers de ce monstre, cet Yggdrasil ! s'exclama Ken en serrant les poings.

– Il faudra les délivrer, dit Gennai.

– Mais Homeostasis n'a-t-il pas détruit Yggdrasil ? demanda Joe.

– Homeostasis n'a pas ce pouvoir, dit Gennai. Il a seulement maintenu Yggdrasil dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– L'Océan des Ténèbres ? murmura Hikari.

– Ce monde a été originellement conçu pour contenir Yggdrasil et l'empêcher d'accéder à d'autres mondes. Hélas, Yggdrasil est fort, et la part sombre de Meicoomon l'a suffisamment renforcé pour qu'il interagisse avec le digimonde et la Terre. Mais il reste prisonnier de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est l'Océan des Ténèbres qui pleuvait sur la Terre, quand tout disparaissait, pendant la bataille ? demanda Hikari.

– Oui. Quand les mondes sont perméables avec l'Océan des Ténèbres, ils courent le risque de disparaître. C'est pour cela qu'Homeostasis l'a cerné d'un Mur de Feu.

– Attendez, dit Koushiro. Vous parlez du Mur de Feu qu'avait franchi Apocalymon, lorsque nous l'avons combattu il y a six ans ? C'est ce Mur de Feu qui ferme l'Océan des Ténèbres ?

– Oui. Apocalymon venait de l'Océan des Ténèbres et avait été créé par Yggdrasil.

– Et le serviteur d'Yggdrasil qui a fait prisonnier nos amis ? Lui aussi venait-il de l'Océan des Ténèbres ?

– Oui.

– Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

– Hum … je n'en suis pas sûr.

Koushiro fronça les sourcils : Gennai ne le savait-il réellement pas, ou leur cachait-il quelque chose ? À cet instant, un digimon se matérialisa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tous reconnurent le chien à corne de rhinocéros vêtu d'une cape rouge : Hackmon, l'envoyé d'Homeostasis. Il s'adressa à Gennai :

– Homeostasis m'a averti que tu étais libre. Merci, humain, de l'avoir sauvé, remercia-t-il Taichi en inclinant la tête. Homeostasis voudrait que tu rentres dans le digimonde, poursuivit-il à l'attention de Gennai.

– Vous servez Homeostasis, Gennai ? demanda Takeru.

– Oui. J'ai pour mission de préserver l'équilibre du digimonde. J'allais rentrer, dit-il à Hackmon. Mais ces enfants méritaient quelques explications. Vous devez rester prudents, dit-il aux digisauveurs. Homeostasis est puissant, mais Yggdrasil l'est plus encore. Son serviteur peut être partout. Une dernière chose : le reboot du monde digital a de nouveau synchronisé le temps réel et le temps du digimonde. Par conséquent, une journée là-bas est équivalente à une journée ici.

Sur ces mots, il disparut, et Hackmon avec lui. À cet instant, la porte de la chambre coulissa et une infirmière passa la tête :

– La visite est terminée. Je vais vous prier de sortir, s'il vous plaît.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Ken, dit Taichi. On te tient au courant de tout.

– Merci, les amis.

Au moment de sortir, Hikari s'approcha de Ken.

– Tu te sens bien ?

– Très honnêtement, je ressens beaucoup d'émotions à la fois. Le soulagement que les autres n'aient rien … de la colère d'avoir été trompé par Mlle Himekawa, et que nos digimons soient toujours prisonniers. De l'incompréhension quant aux plans du serviteur d'Yggdrasil. Mais aussi de l'espoir, car Yggdrasil est toujours dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Il ne peut plus nous atteindre pour le moment.

– L'Océan des Ténèbres, murmura Hikari, pensive.

– Je crois que c'est parce que j'y suis allé que j'ai repris conscience avant les autres.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– J'ai déjà dû lutter pour me libérer du mal par le passé … j'imagine que ça m'a renforcé ? Les autres n'ont pas eu à subir cette terrible épreuve, mais maintenant, ils doivent se battre beaucoup plus fort pour vaincre ce sommeil dans lequel Yggdrasil nous a plongés.

– Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se réveilleront. J'en suis sûre. Repose-toi bien, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tous les Enfants Élus sortirent de l'hôpital, pensifs. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Yamato marmonna :

– Je ne sais pas si je suis content de savoir que Gennai travaille pour Homeostasis. Après tout, Homeostasis était prêt à lancer le reboot du monde réel. Est-ce que Gennai aurait laissé faire ça ?

– C'est bien possible, acquiesça Koushiro, très sérieux. Mais il nous a toujours aidés jusqu'à présent. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit de nouveau libre.

– Maintenant que Ken et le vrai Gennai sont hors de portée d'Yggdrasil, cela signifie-t-il que le serviteur d'Yggdrasil va cesser de prendre son apparence ? demanda Sora.

– Selon toute vraisemblance, dit Koushiro. Cependant, Gennai nous a dit de nous tenir sur nos gardes. Nous devrons bientôt retourner dans le monde digital. Depuis notre dernier voyage là-bas, je cherche à mettre au point un portail qui puisse nous permettre de passer d'un monde à l'autre sans utiliser de D-3. Je retourne travailler dessus.

– Koushiro ! Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?

– Pas maintenant. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

– Fais au moins une sieste ! s'exclama Joe.

– J'essaierai, dit-il en souriant.

Les autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. La nuit avait été éprouvante, et ils avaient besoin de sommeil. Au moment de se séparer, Taichi dit à Meiko :

– Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

– Si tu veux, dit-elle, gênée.

Hikari avisa son frère, puis Meiko. Elle comprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interposer.

– Takeru, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être seule.

– Bien-sûr, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en posant une main sur son épaule.

– Taichi, je vais avec Takeru, lança-t-elle à son frère.

– D'accord. Prends soin de toi. À plus tard ! lança-t-il à ses amis. Koushiro, au moindre problème, appelle-moi !

– Ça marche.

Taichi et Meiko se mirent en marche. Un brouillard diffus enveloppait le soleil de l'aube, comme si sa lumière filtrait à travers un voile de lin. Meiko avançait en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Taichi lui dit :

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Un peu … vide. Je suis soulagée que tout ça soit terminé. Que Mei ne souffre plus. Et en même temps … je voudrais tellement me dire que tout ça n'a été qu'un terrible cauchemar. Me réveiller et retrouver ma petite Mei près de moi …

Elle s'arrêta, des sanglots la secouèrent. Elle retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Les verres étaient trempés.

– Donne, dit Taichi en tendant la main vers elle.

Il prit les lunettes et les essuya avec un coin de sa chemise, puis les rendit à Meiko :

– Tiens.

– Merci.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Meicoomon était la deuxième personne qui nous a quittés, aujourd'hui.

– M. Nishijima était un bon professeur. Il a veillé sur nous.

– J'avais déjà vu des digimons disparaître, mais jamais un être humain mourir. Moi aussi, je voudrais me réveiller en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Taichi serra les poings, son front se plissa. Meiko baissa les yeux.

– Je comprends, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il nous faudra du temps pour surmonter tout ça.

– J'imagine. En tout cas, je voulais te dire que … tu peux compter sur moi si tu en ressens le besoin.

Meiko sourit, reconnaissante malgré la tristesse qui inondait son âme :

– Merci beaucoup.

Ils terminèrent le chemin en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, ils se saluèrent de la main. Puis Meiko regagna son appartement, tandis que Taichi regagnait le sien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro était passé au supermarché avant de retourner à son bureau : il avait acheté du thé oloong et de la nourriture pour les digimons. Puis, il s'était mis au travail. Il devait absolument mettre au point ce portail. Mais la bataille contre Ordinemon les avait tous épuisés, et même s'il se résistait à l'admettre, il tombait de sommeil. Alors que l'après-midi avançait, la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur son clavier.

La nuit tomba. Tous les Enfants Élus avaient passé leur journée à dormir. Koushiro fut soudain réveillé par le bip de sa boîte mail. Il se redressa, passa une main sur son visage las, frotta ses yeux encore lourds.

– Koushiro, un nouveau mail ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se tourna vers l'écran qui donnait sur la salle digitale qu'il avait créée pour les digimons : tous leurs compagnons, après un repas et plusieurs heures de sommeil, s'étaient de nouveau digivolvés en forme disciple. C'était Tentomon qui avait parlé à Koushiro : il sortit de l'écran et s'approcha de son ami en volant.

– De qui vient ce message ?

– Je ne sais pas. Le destinataire est masqué.

Méfiant, Koushiro procéda à une analyse.

– Le mail ne comporte pas de virus.

– Alors, ouvre-le.

Koushiro cliqua sur le mail. À mesure qu'il lisait le message, il sentit son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines. Dès qu'il eut lu la dernière ligne, il ouvrit son portable et composa un numéro :

– Taichi ? Passe prendre Meiko chez elle et rendez-vous dans vingt minutes au bord de la mer, face au pont où Meicoomon a disparu. Je vous expliquerai.

Il composa ensuite le numéro de Yamato, de Sora, de Joe, de Mimi, et pour finir de Takeru :

– Takeru ? Hikari est toujours chez toi ?

– Oui. Elle dort.

– Rejoignez-moi dans vingt minutes au bord de la mer, face au pont où Meicoomon a disparu. Les autres sont déjà en route. Dépêchez-vous, c'est très important.

Takeru raccrocha et regarda la pendule de la cuisine : huit heures du soir. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée du travail. Il prit un post-it et écrivit : « Nous avons encore des choses à régler avec les digimons. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » Puis, il alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre : il avait laissé son lit à Hikari et avait pris le sofa. Il s'assit près d'elle et contempla son visage endormi : ses paupières s'agitaient vivement. Elle rêvait. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura doucement :

– Hikari ?

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux.

– Koushiro vient de nous appeler. Ça semble important. Comment tu te sens ?

– Mieux, même si j'ai une étrange impression.

– Quelle impression ?

– Une sorte de pressentiment. Il ne m'a pas quitté depuis la mort de Meicoomon.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Yggdrasil est retenu pour le moment.

– Mais combien de temps mettra-t-il à se régénérer ?

– Ne penses pas à ça. Viens, dit-il en lui souriant et en lui tendant la main.


	2. Transfusion sanguine

**Chapitre 2**

Un quart d'heure après que Koushiro avait reçu ce mail d'appel au secours, tous les Enfants Élus se retrouvèrent sur la berge face au pont détruit par Ordinemon. Koushiro avait fait sortir tous les digimons de la salle des serveurs. Taichi et Meiko arrivèrent les derniers.

– Koushiro ! s'exclama Taichi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je viens de recevoir un email étrange. Je me suis d'abord demandé si ce n'était pas un virus, car l'émetteur était masqué. Mais après avoir procédé à quelques analyses, j'ai eu la certitude qu'il était sain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Joe.

– C'est un appel au secours, dit-il en tournant l'écran vers eux.

Tous purent lire distinctement le mail : « _Ce message est destiné aux Enfants Élus. Je sais qui vous êtes, et ce que vous avez fait pour le monde digital. Je suis votre allié, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'ouvrirai un passage vers le digimonde dans exactement trente-minute à compter du moment où vous ouvrirez ce message, là où vous avez vaincu Ordinemon. Je vous attendrai_. »

– Et si c'était un piège ? se méfia Yamato.

– Je ne crois pas, dit Koushiro. En creusant un peu, j'ai découvert que ce message émanait de la même source – ou, tout du moins, du même groupe de sources – que le mail qui contenait la prophétie pour la digivolution ultime.

– Tu veux dire … que c'est la même personne qui envoyé les deux mails ?

– Je le crois.

– Ne devrions-nous pas contacter Gennai avant d'aller dans le digimonde ? fit Sora.

– Je crains que nous n'en ayons pas le temps, dit Koushiro en regardant sa montre. Le portail devrait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

– Je ne crois pas que celui qui nous a écrit soit dangereux, dit soudain Hikari.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda Taichi.

– Je le sens.

– Bon, alors allons-y ! s'exclama Mimi.

Au même instant, un immense portail se pixélisa alors devant eux, ouvrant un passage vers le monde digital. Koushiro se releva, rangea son ordinateur portable :

– Prêts ?

– Prêts ! acquiescèrent ses amis.

Ils s'élancèrent alors à travers le portail, et dès que le dernier d'entre eux l'eut franchi, il se referma. Ils atterrirent sur une plage près d'une mer gelée. Comme dans le monde réel, il faisait nuit dans le monde digital. Seules les étoiles du ciel leur apportaient une faible clarté. Les yeux des adolescents durent s'habituer à l'obscurité. Ils distinguèrent d'abord une grande forme devant eux. Elle s'avança dans la lumière des trois lunes du digimonde, et tous purent alors la voir distinctement.

C'était un grand tigre blanc aux rayures indigo. Sa tête était couverte d'un grand masque de métal bleu qui laissait voir deux paires d'yeux rouges, l'une au-dessus de l'autre. De chaque côté de ce masque saillaient deux piques indigo presqu'aussi longues qu'un bras. Ses pattes avant étaient recouvertes par deux protections en métal bleu sur lesquelles se détachait un kanji blanc. Il portait des anneaux à pointes de fer sur ses pattes arrière et à l'extrémité de sa queue. Trois larges épines noires suivaient sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qui impressionna le plus les Enfants Élus, cependant, furent les douze digi-sphères d'un jaune éclatant qui faisaient cercle autour de son abdomen, telle une ceinture flottante de lumière. Il se dégageait de ce grand digimon une aura de puissance et de majesté.

À ses pieds était étendu le corps d'un être humain, qui paraissait sans vie. Les yeux de Taichi s'écarquillèrent brusquement :

– _Sensei_ !

En effet, tous reconnurent M. Nishijima. Taichi se précipita près de lui. Les autres le suivirent en courant. M. Nishijima portait les mêmes blessures que lorsque Taichi l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, mais il ne saignait plus. Il était inconscient. Joe s'agenouilla près de Taichi, s'inclina et approcha son oreille du nez de M. Nishijima :

– Il respire.

Dans le cœur de Taichi, une lumière d'espoir s'alluma. Joe se redressa, prit le poignet de M. Nishijima et chercha le pouls.

– Le pouls est filant, j'ai du mal à le sentir. Il est en état de défaillance circulatoire. Il a perdu trop de sang. Il faut le ramener dans le monde réel pour le conduire à l'hôpital si on veut avoir une chance de le sauver.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça une voix grave au-dessus de lui.

Tous relevèrent la tête. Le tigre blanc les dévisageait de ses quatre yeux rouges en amande.

– Koushiro, qui est-ce ? demanda Takeru.

Koushiro alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit son analyseur. Quand il lui révéla l'identité du digimon, il ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Incroyable ! C'est … Baihumon ! L'une des quatre Bêtes Sacrées du digimonde !

– Tu veux dire … comme Azulongmon ? comprit Takeru.

– C'est exact, approuva Baihumon. Alors qu'Azulongmon protège la région de l'est du monde digital, je protège l'ouest. Vous devez savoir qu'Azulongmon, ainsi que les deux autres Bêtes Sacrées du digimonde, Xuanwumon et Zhuqiaomon, ont de nouveau été emprisonnés par les Ténèbres.

– Tu parles … d'Yggdrasil ? demanda Koushiro.

– Oui. Ils auront besoin de vous pour se libérer.

– Mais toi, comment t'es-tu libéré ? demanda Sora.

– J'ai pu le faire car je devais protéger Daigo.

– Daigo … tu veux dire … M. Nishijima ? dit Koushiro, surpris.

– C'est toi qui l'as sauvé de l'explosion du laboratoire ? demanda Taichi.

– Oui. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Vous devez vous hâter. Ramenez Daigo dans votre monde, et sauvez-le.

Les digi-sphères de Baihumon s'illuminèrent alors, et le portail vers le monde réel se rouvrit.

– Allons-y, dit Taichi.

Avec précaution, Taichi et Yamato prirent M. Nishijima par les aisselles, tandis que Joe le soulevait par les pieds. Lentement, ils repassèrent l'ouverture qui les ramènerait vers leur monde. En un instant, ils étaient revenus sur les rives d'Odaiba.

– J'appelle une ambulance, dit Joe en sortant son téléphone portable.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers arrivaient. La nuit facilitait la circulation, et ils furent en peu de temps aux urgences. Des médecins prirent tout de suite M. Nishijima en charge. Les Enfants Élus demeurèrent dans la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le médecin urgentiste ressortit brusquement :

– Vous ! dit-il aux adolescents. Est-ce vous qui avez amené l'homme aux multiples fractures ?

– C'est bien nous, acquiesça Joe.

– Qui êtes-vous pour lui ?

– Nous sommes … ses élèves, dit Sora.

– Savez-vous s'il a de la famille ? Il ne portait aucun papier sur lui.

– Nous … nous l'ignorons, répondit Yamato.

– Nous devons absolument la contacter. Cet homme a perdu énormément de sang, il a besoin d'une transfusion d'urgence si nous voulons qu'il survive. Le problème est qu'il a un groupe sanguin très rare : AB négatif. Nous ne possédons pas de ce groupe sanguin dans nos réserves, mais peut-être qu'un membre de sa famille a le même.

Les Enfants Élus se regardèrent, alarmés. Ils ignoraient complètement si M. Nishijima avait de la famille à Tokyo.

– Si l'un d'entre nous avait le même groupe sanguin, réfléchit Joe, nous pourrions proposer au médecin de donner notre sang. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour moi : je suis A positif.

– Moi aussi, dit Sora.

– Moi aussi, dit Mimi.

– Vous autres, l'un de vous est-il O négatif ? leur demanda Joe. Les O sont donneurs universels pour tous les autres groupes sanguins, à condition d'avoir le même rhésus.

– Désolé, je suis O positif, dit Koushiro.

– Mon frère et moi sommes B positif, dit Takeru.

– Attendez ! s'exclama Hikari. Taichi et moi sommes AB négatif !

– Hikari, comment tu sais ça ? s'exclama Taichi.

– Quand j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital à cause de ma pneumonie, il y a dix ans, on m'a dit mon groupe sanguin. Maman m'a dit que nous avions tous le même dans la famille et qu'il était très rare.

– Mais alors … on peut sauver M. Nishijima ! s'exclama Taichi.

Il s'avança vers le médecin :

– Docteur, attendez ! J'ai le même groupe sanguin que cet homme, et je suis d'accord pour que vous lui transfusiez mon sang.

– Vous êtes de sa famille ?

– Non.

– Vous êtes majeur ?

– Heu … non.

– Il me faut l'autorisation de vos parents.

Taichi échangea un regard affolé avec ses amis : le temps passait, et M. Nishijima était peut-être sur le point de mourir. Il revit le visage ensanglanté de son professeur, le garrot de fortune qu'il s'était fait avec sa veste. Il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, dans ce laboratoire infernal. C'était à lui maintenant de l'aider. Taichi sentit l'angoisse le saisir. Il se mit en colère :

– Docteur, vous avez besoin d'un donneur de sang ! Je suis prêt à vous aider, alors que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce groupe sanguin est extrêmement rare. Vous ne trouverez pas d'autre donneur à temps. Vous allez regarder cet homme mourir parce que je ne suis pas majeur ?

Le médecin le dévisagea. Sa mâchoire se contracta, il sourcilla, hésitant. Taichi le fixait, déterminé, poings serrés.

– Bon, venez avec moi, lui dit-il. Tenez, mettez ce masque chirurgical. Il faut faire vite !

– Taichi ! s'exclama Sora.

– Non, nous ne devons pas aller avec lui pour ne pas transporter de bactéries ! s'exclama Joe en la retenant. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est attendre.

Le médecin amena Taichi jusqu'au bloc opératoire où les médecins s'occupaient des blessures M. Nishijima. La porte du bloc s'ouvrit et deux médecins poussèrent un brancard où était étendu le professeur. Un masque à oxygène lui couvrait le nez et la bouche.

– Nous avons drainé le sang et suturé les plaies, mais il lui faut une transfusion au plus vite, dit le chirurgien avant de retourner dans le bloc.

– On s'en occupe, dit l'autre docteur. Suis-moi, mon garçon, dit-il à Taichi.

Ils firent rouler le brancard jusqu'à une chambre proche équipée pour la transfusion. Deux lits parallèles s'y trouvaient. Ils couchèrent M. Nishijima sur l'un, tandis que le docteur dit à Taichi :

– Allonge-toi ici et remonte ta manche droite.

Le médecin désinfecta la zone qu'il allait piquer, puis plaça l'aiguille du transfuseur. Il relia le tube au _cell saver_, machine capable de récupérer directement le sang pour le centrifuger et le réinjecter. De l'autre côté, deux médecins préparait M. Nishijima. Taichi ne quittait pas des yeux son professeur. « Accrochez-vous, Monsieur … » pensait-il. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, c'est à moi de vous sauver. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. » Il serra le poing fermement, et son sang fut expulsé au _cell saver_. Et lentement, il alla réalimenter les veines de M. Nishijima.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les adolescents s'étaient installés dans la salle d'attente pour patienter. La nuit avançait, et ils ne voyaient toujours pas Taichi reparaître. Koushiro avait sorti son ordinateur, et dans la salle, on n'entendait presque que le pianotement de ses doigts sur le clavier.

– C'est très long, dit Hikari d'une voix tendue. Ça va faire presque trois heures qu'il est là-bas.

– M. Nishijima avait perdu beaucoup de sang, dit Joe. Un litre, peut-être plus. Une transfusion doit se faire lentement, c'est pour cela que ça prend du temps.

– Mais … ils vont prendre un litre de sang à Taichi ? demanda Yamato. Je veux dire … c'est pas dangereux ?

– Ils lui en prendront sans doute un peu moins, dit Joe. Sinon, c'est Taichi qui pourrait tomber dans les pommes. En espérant que ce qu'il donnera à M. Nishijima lui permette de guérir.

– Meiko ? fit Agumon en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Tout ira bien pour Taichi, n'est-ce pas ?

Meiko sursauta, surprise qu'Agumon s'adresse à elle. Elle lui sourit et lui dit, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

– Je suis sûre que oui. Taichi est fort. Mais il aura sans doute faim en sortant, alors il faudra peut-être que tu lui laisses ta part pour une fois !

– Pas de problème ! Pour Taichi, je ferai n'importe quoi. Mais, dis-moi, Meiko …

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que je pourrai quand même avoir à manger moi aussi ?

– Hi hi, évidemment ! dit-elle en riant.

Une infirmière sortit alors dans la salle d'attente et s'approcha du groupe.

– Votre ami a terminé sa transfusion. Il se repose à la cafétéria. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

– Et notre professeur ? demanda Takeru.

– Il est encore inconscient. Mais la transfusion a réussi : il est hors de danger.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage des Enfants Élus. Ils rejoignirent Taichi à la cafétéria.

– Grand frère ! s'exclama Hikari. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Un peu étourdi. Je crois qu'on m'a prélevé plus que la normale. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Les médecins m'ont dit de ne pas trop me forcer, de manger et de boire.

– Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de manger, dit Mimi. Pourquoi ne pas aller se chercher un plateau chacun à la cafétéria ?

– Vu l'heure, ce doit être fermé depuis longtemps, dit Joe. Il va être minuit.

– Mais il reste les machines ! s'exclama Mimi en se lançant à leur assaut. Qui veut quoi ?

Ils dévalisèrent les distributeurs automatiques de tous les onigiris qui s'y trouvaient. Agumon regarda le sien, comme s'il hésitait à le manger. Il s'approcha finalement de Taichi et lui tendit :

– Taichi ! Tiens, Meiko m'a dit que tu aurais besoin d'une double ration aujourd'hui.

– Agumon … merci, vraiment. Mais tu sais, avec tout ce que tout le monde a déjà partagé avec moi, je vais exploser si j'avale une bouchée de plus ! Fais-moi plaisir, prends-le. Tu n'as encore rien mangé, c'est toi qui va t'évanouir si ça continue !

– Bon, si tu insistes … dit Agumon en contemplant son onigiri. Bon appétit !

Et il fourra le triangle de riz tout entier dans sa bouche. Koushiro avait à peine touché à son sandwich, mais gardait son ordinateur ouvert sur ses genoux.

– Koushiro, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Mimi.

– Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. C'est bien Baihumon, ou plutôt, les Quatre Bêtes Sacrées qui nous ont envoyé la prophétie de la digivolution ultime. Comme s'ils savaient que c'était possible …

– Moi, ça ne me surprendrait pas, dit Tentomon. Après tout, ce sont les sphères d'Azulongmon qui nous ont permis de nous sur-digivolver pendant notre tour du monde pour éliminer les Tours Noires, il y a trois ans. Les Quatre Bêtes Sacrées doivent savoir beaucoup de choses sur la digivolution.

– C'est vrai, mais … il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Baihumon. Vous avez remarqué qu'il connaissait M. Nishijima ? Qu'il l'appelait par son prénom … comme si … comme s'ils se connaissaient ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, perplexes. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la cafétéria. Taichi alla demander des nouvelles à l'infirmière de l'accueil. Il revint en secouant la tête :

– Il n'est toujours pas réveillé.

– Il est probable qu'il ne se réveille pas avant demain, dit Joe, une main sur le menton.

– On devrait peut-être rentrer chez nous pour dormir un peu ? proposa Sora.

– Bonne idée, approuva Mimi en baillant. Je tombe de fatigue !

– Même avec la sieste qu'on a faite ? ironisa Palmon.

– Oh, tu peux râler ! Tu étais bien contente de la faire avec moi !

– Sora a raison, approuva Takeru. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

– Je vais rester ici, dit Taichi.

– Taichi, tu es sûr ? demanda Hikari en prenant Tailmon dans ses bras. Tu dois te reposer.

– On m'a préconisé d'éviter tout effort physique. En restant ici, je ne risque rien.

– Je vais rester avec toi.

– Non, Hikari, tu es fatiguée, rentres à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'assure.

– Bon, si tu es sûr de toi …

– Je … je vais rester moi aussi, dit Meiko.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

– Pour être franche, je … je n'ai pas envie d'être seule chez moi, avoua-t-elle.

– D'accord, soupira Yamato, donc rendez-vous demain, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, approuva Taichi. Je vous appelle dès que M. Nishijima se réveille.

Ils se saluèrent, puis se séparèrent.

– Il y a une salle de repos par-là, avec des fauteuils confortables, dit Taichi à Meiko. Tu veux y aller ?

– D'accord.

Ils s'y rendirent et s'assirent sur les sièges inclinés. Taichi ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Agumon à ses côtés. Meiko resta assise à contempler le ciel étoilé. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, elle se leva et erra dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il y régnait un silence absolu : elle n'entendait que le son étouffé de ses pas. La lumière verte des issues de secours conférait une atmosphère étrange à l'hôpital, comme si le temps y était suspendu. À travers les vitres des chambres, elle devinait des enfants, des vieillards, des femmes, des hommes. Certains devaient être très malades. Peut-être y en avait-il qui allaient mourir ? Souffraient-ils ? Meicoomon avait-elle souffert quand elle avait disparu ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti ? Il avait semblé à Meiko que la connexion entre elles s'était évanouie quand Meicoomon s'était transformée en Ordinemon. Qu'elle avait perdu ce qui la reliait à sa partenaire digimon. Était-ce le destin de Meicoomon de disparaître ? Était-ce mieux ainsi ? Aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une chambre où un garçon ne dormait pas : c'était Ken Ichijouji. Il tourna la tête à ce moment et la reconnut lui aussi. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte coulissante et pénétra dans la chambre. Ils se dévisagèrent. Meiko se dit qu'il devait avoir l'âge d'Hikari et de Takeru.

– Tu es Meiko Mochizuki, n'est-ce pas ?

– O… oui. Et toi, tu es Ken Ichijouji ?

– Oui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment été présentés, hier.

– Tu venais d'échapper à Yggdrasil, et tu avais besoin de repos. C'est bien normal.

– Tu es la partenaire de Meicoomon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, enfin … je l'étais. Meicoomon s'est transformée en Ordinemon et menaçait de détruire la Terre. Elle possédait en elle une donnée d'Apocalymon, dont Yggdrasil se servait comme balance en faveur du mal.

– Je sais. Koushiro m'a expliqué.

– Alors, tu sais que … que nous n'avons pas eu le choix ? Nous … nous l'avons sacrifiée pour sauver l'humanité, et …

Les poings de Meiko se serrèrent, sa gorge se noua.

– … et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver.

Ken la dévisagea gravement. Il baissa les yeux vers son drap et dit :

– Tu sais, Meiko, on ne se connait pas vraiment. Mais, crois-le ou non, je sais ce que tu ressens.

– Comment … comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gennai ? Le plus fidèle serviteur d'Yggdrasil a pris son apparence et la mienne pour se matérialiser dans le monde digital et dans le monde réel. Tu as sans doute vu que l'apparence qu'il prenait de moi est différente de celle que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Cette apparence, c'est celle que j'arborais quand j'étais l'Empereur des digimons. À l'époque, parce que j'étais seul et malheureux, j'ai laissé les ténèbres entrer en moi. J'ai laissé Yggdrasil gagner, et j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de digimons. Surtout à mon partenaire, Wormon. Quand je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, c'était trop tard. Wormon s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Il est mort, et longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il ne renaîtrait jamais sous forme de digi-œuf. Je me suis détesté, haï pour tout le mal que j'avais commis. J'avais maltraité Wormon, je ne l'avais pas protégé alors qu'il est mon partenaire. J'avais été un monstre, et je pensais que personne ne pourrait me voir autrement. J'avais été un obstacle pour les Enfants Élus, un fléau pour le digimonde. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre que je devais tourner la page du passé si je voulais redevenir meilleur. Pendant longtemps, je ne me suis pas accepté. Et … quand je te vois, quand je t'ai vue hier, j'ai su que tu ressentais exactement la même chose.

Meiko fixait Ken, tremblante. À cet instant, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle secoua la tête, et lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines :

– Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison ! Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver Meicoomon ! De ne pas l'avoir mieux protégée d'Yggdrasil ! De ne pas avoir pu aider mes amis, parce que mon digimon se déchaînait ! Combien de fois me suis-je sentie … inutile, faible ! Pas à la hauteur de ce que mes amis attendaient. Pas à la hauteur de ce que Meicoomon espérait de moi. Je crois que si elle est morte, c'est ma faute. Ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher de renaître le mal qui était en elle ! Je me déteste, je me déteste !

Meiko tomba à genoux, impuissante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ken la regardait, et dans son regard il lisait la même douleur que celle qu'il avait éprouvé trois ans auparavant. D'une voix calme, il dit :

– Tu oublies une chose, Meiko Mochizuki. Si elle ne t'avait pas rencontrée, Meicoomon se serait peut-être déchaînée plus tôt. Quoi que tu penses, tu l'as sauvée. Toutes ces années que tu as passées avec elle avant d'arriver à Tokyo, tu l'as sauvée.

– Pour finalement la laisser mourir ? s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête. Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas responsable du fait que Meicoomon possédait en elle des données d'Apocalymon.

– Alors, elle était destinée à disparaître depuis sa naissance, c'est ça ? Mais dans ce cas, à quoi servais-je ? Pourquoi ai-je été choisie comme Enfant Élue ?

– Je crois … que rien entre nous et les digimons n'est fait au hasard. Après avoir cessé d'être l'Empereur des digimons, je ne comprenais pas non plus comment j'avais pu être choisi. Pourtant, quand j'ai retrouvé Wormon, j'ai su. J'ai su qu'une force, qu'une raison qui me dépassait faisait que j'avais été choisi. Pas pour sauver la Terre, ou le digimonde, mais d'abord pour Wormon. Et je crois que cela est valable pour toi et Meicoomon. Ce n'était pas un hasard, même si aujourd'hui tu n'en perçois pas le sens. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser ton cœur s'assombrir. Tu as le droit de pleurer, et de te pardonner, aussi. S'il reste quelque chose de Meicoomon dans le monde digital, ou dans ton cœur, ce n'est qu'en faisant renaître la lumière en toi que tu la verras.

– Tu crois … tu crois sincèrement que c'est possible ?

– Je le pense.

Meiko essuya ses larmes et observa Ken. Il y avait un tel calme, une telle sagesse dans son regard, alors que son cœur à elle n'était que révolte et souffrance. Pourrait-elle un jour être comme lui ?

– Tu sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Wormon, dit finalement Ken. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui et j'espère qu'Yggdrasil ne lui aura pas fait de mal. Mais tant qu'il est dans mon cœur, je sais que je pourrai toujours l'aider.

– Je … j'aimerais pouvoir me dire la même chose pour Meicoomon.

– Tu dois le croire.

Meiko sentit les plaies de son âme moins douloureuses tout à coup, comme si l'espoir y renaissait. Elle se releva et s'inclina face à Ken :

– Merci. Merci beaucoup, Ken Ichijouji.

– Tu as dormi ?

– Non, pas encore.

– Tu veux rester ici ?

– Heu ... d'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil près du lit de Ken, retira ses lunettes, et s'endormit rapidement.


	3. Les Premiers Enfants Élus

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Taichi se réveilla, il était près de sept heures du matin. La salle de repos et les couloirs de l'hôpital commençaient à reprendre vie. Des médecins et des infirmières circulaient pour prodiguer les premiers soins de la journée aux malades. Taichi se redressa et avisa le siège où se trouvait Meiko la veille : elle n'y était plus. Où pouvait-elle être allée ?

– Agumon ?

– Mmm ? marmonna-t-il en se réveillant. Quoi ?

– Tu as vu Mei ?

– Hum … non. Mais j'ai faim.

Taichi se leva et alla acheter un petit-déjeuner à Agumon. Puis ils parcoururent les couloirs : Taichi vit soudain Meiko sortir d'une chambre. C'était celle de Ken.

– Mei ? Je me demandais où tu étais passée, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir.

– Je suis désolée. J'ai discuté avec Ken Ichijouji cette nuit. Il … je crois qu'il comprend ce que je peux ressentir. Cela m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

Taichi se renfrogna un peu, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait préféré que Meiko se confie à lui. Mais au fond, elle avait raison : Ken devait être mieux placé que lui pour la comprendre.

– Je suis content si cela t'a aidé. Ken a connu des heures sombres lui aussi. Mais il a réussi à retrouver la lumière en lui, et c'est ça le plus important.

– Oui. J'espère que j'y arriverai aussi.

– J'en suis persuadé. En tout cas, si tu éprouves à nouveau le besoin d'en parler, je … je t'écouterai, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

– Mer … merci, répondit-elle, gênée, en rougissant également.

Taichi détourna le regard. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance :

– Bon, je vais voir si M. Nishijima s'est réveillé.

– D'accord. Je vais seulement prendre un chocolat et j'arrive.

– Taichi, est-ce que je peux aller avec Meiko prendre un deuxième chocolat ? demanda Agumon.

– Bien-sûr, rit Taichi. À tout de suite, tous les deux.

Taichi remonta les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de M. Nishijima. Quand il arriva, le professeur dormait toujours. Une infirmière devait être déjà passée, car il ne portait plus de masque à oxygène. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière. Taichi s'assit sur une chaise, sans bruit, et ferma les yeux. « Quel silence », pensa-t-il. Dix minutes passèrent. Tout à coup, Taichi perçut un léger mouvement. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que M. Nishijima venait d'ouvrir les siens. Le regard du professeur balaya la chambre avant de se poser sur Taichi. L'adolescent vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

– Taichi … murmura-t-il. Je suis content de te voir.

– Monsieur … moi aussi, je suis content.

À cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : Meiko et Agumon entrèrent, une tasse de chocolat à la main chacun.

– Désolée, il y avait la queue, et … M. Nishijima ! s'exclama Meiko, joyeuse. Vous êtes réveillé ! Taichi, ça a marché !

– De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda M. Nishijima à Taichi.

– Eh bien … marmonna Taichi, gêné.

– Taichi vous a donné son sang, car il était le seul de nous tous à avoir le même groupe que vous, Monsieur, expliqua Mei. Je vais appeler les autres pour les prévenir ! Je reviens !

Meiko prit son téléphone et sortit, suivie d'Agumon. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, M. Nishijima se redressa :

– C'est vrai, Taichi ? Tu as … fait ça pour moi ?

– Vous aviez fait plus que ça pour moi dans ce laboratoire, Monsieur.

– Merci … Taichi.

Ils se dévisagèrent, longtemps. Chacun lut dans les yeux de l'autre du respect, de la reconnaissance, et même … de l'amitié.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Enfants Élus se trouvaient tous réunis dans la chambre de M. Nishijima. Ils étaient heureux du retour parmi eux de leur professeur.

– On s'est inquiété ! s'exclama Sora, rassurée.

– Pour être honnête, on s'est demandé si on arriverait à temps, dit Joe.

– Enfin, maintenant, vous avez meilleure mine ! se réjouit Mimi.

– C'est vrai, vous nous avez fait peur, acquiesça Takeru.

– Ne parlez pas si fort, dit M. Nishijima en riant. Il ne vaut mieux pas que les médecins vous entendent, car ils feraient une syncope s'ils voyaient combien de visiteurs je reçois dans ma chambre en ce moment !

– C'est sûr que neuf adolescents et huit digimons, c'est … discret, ironisa Yamato.

Tous rirent. Seul Koushiro demeurait sérieux. Il s'approcha du lit du professeur :

– M. Nishijima, puis-je vous poser une question ?

– Vas-y.

– Nous avons pu vous sauver car nous avons été appelés par un digimon. Pour être exact, l'une des Quatre Bêtes Sacrées du digimonde. Je crois que c'est lui qui vous a sauvé de l'explosion du laboratoire. Il semblait vous connaître. Il vous a appelé par votre prénom.

M. Nishijima sourit.

– Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti sa présence … Je pensais que nous avions perdu tout lien, mais quand il m'a protégé, j'ai ressenti … exactement la même chose que lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Avant de devenir une Bête Sacrée, Baihumon était … mon partenaire digimon.

Les Enfants Élus en restèrent bouche bée.

– Mais … mais dans ce cas, si vous aviez un partenaire digimon …, balbutia Koushiro.

– Vous êtes … dit Joe, sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

– Un Enfant Élu ? lâcha Taichi.

M. Nishijima les considéra d'un regard affectueux :

– Oui, j'ai fait partie des cinq premiers Enfants Élus.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un choc sur les adolescents. Taichi ne lâchait plus des yeux ce professeur auquel il avait sauvé la vie et qui se révélait avoir un lien plus fort avec eux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

– Vous voulez dire, dit Takeru, que vous avez fait partie des premiers digisauveurs dont nous a parlé Gennai ?

– Oui.

– Qui étaient les autres ? demanda Koushiro.

– Eh bien, parmi eux, il y avait Maki Himekawa, que vous connaissez tous.

– Mlle Himekawa a été une Enfant Élue ? s'exclama Sora.

– Une Enfant Élue ? s'offusqua Mimi. Alors qu'elle s'est jointe à Yggdrasil ? Quelle traîtresse !

– Il ne faut pas la juger sans savoir … Hime a beaucoup souffert, et j'aurais dû l'aider davantage. Je le regrette aujourd'hui.

– Qui étaient les trois autres digisauveurs ? demanda Yamato.

– Ils s'appelaient Eiichiro Minami, Ibuki Hokubu et Shigeru Higashi.

– S'appelaient ? répéta Koushiro.

– Ils sont morts.

Une ride s'était creusée au front de M. Nishijima, et la douleur avait envahi son regard. Un silence glacé tomba sur la chambre.

– Morts ? répéta Hikari dans un souffle.

– Vous voulez vraiment que je vous parle de tout ça ? dit M. Nishijima avec un sourire forcé. Je préfèrerais avoir quelque chose de plus gai à vous raconter …

Comme les adolescents restaient muets, M. Nishijima soupira et dit :

– Bon d'accord. Il est normal que vous souhaitiez savoir.

– Quand êtes-vous allés dans le digimonde pour la première fois ? demanda Koushiro.

– La première fois, nous avions entre dix et douze ans. Hime était la plus grande. Moi, j'avais un an de moins qu'elle. Eiichiro et Ibuki avait le même âge que moi, Shigeru était plus jeune. Nous fréquentions la même école, tous les cinq. C'est là que nous nous étions rencontrés. Hime était la plus joyeuse d'entre nous, elle inventait toujours de nouveaux jeux, parfois non sans risques. Elle n'avait peur de rien.

M. Nishijima sourit, à mesure qu'il se rappelait les escapades dans lesquelles Hime les avaient tous entraînés. Combien de fois étaient-ils rentrés chez eux leur pantalons troués ou plein de terre, parce qu'elle les avait persuadés qu'en haut de la colline boisée au-dessus de l'école se trouvait un monde magique ? Ils avaient beau jouer, quand elle les guidait, il avait l'impression qu'elle y croyait vraiment. Et quand les autres en avaient assez, il était souvent le seul à rester avec Hime, et à imaginer toutes ces fées et ces fantômes avec elle.

– Eiichiro était un ami fidèle et intègre, poursuivit-il. Il détestait les mensonges et la trahison, et veillait toujours à être poli et respectueux. Il avait trois frères dont il prenait grand soin. Son père était militaire et ne rentrait pas souvent à la maison, alors il assumait beaucoup de choses chez lui. Il rêvait d'être cuisinier. D'ailleurs, il était gourmand ! Ibuki était toujours en train de lire un nouveau livre. Elle dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Je crois qu'elle s'intéressait à tout, et elle était plutôt douée en mathématiques et en langues. Quand nous étions petits, elle parlait déjà anglais, et quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée, elle avait commencé le français et l'espagnol. Elle avait toujours une anecdote à nous raconter. Elle adorait partager ses connaissances avec nous, et était très inventive. Combien de fois avons-nous fait des expériences qui ont raté ! C'était aussi une fille très attentionnée. Chaque fois que l'un de nous avait une baisse de moral, elle était toujours là pour nous. Comme si tout ce qu'elle lisait l'aidait à nous comprendre. Shigeru était le plus réfléchi de nous tous. Le plus posé aussi, sans doute, même s'il était le plus jeune. Il était d'une grande sensibilité, et était toujours sincère. Il haïssait la cruauté, l'égoïsme, le mal en général. Je crois que lorsque nous étions enfants, il ne comprenait pas comment la méchanceté pouvait exister. Et puis, en grandissant, il a dû faire face à la réalité … et ce fut difficile pour lui de l'accepter. Pourtant, je crois que cette désillusion l'a rendu plus fort, parce qu'il a su garder l'espoir en lui malgré l'adversité. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous.

– Et vous, comment étiez-vous ? demanda Mimi, curieuse.

– Moi ? rit M. Nishijima. À cet âge, j'avais des rêves plein la tête, tout me paraissait possible. Je n'avais pas peur de grand-chose, ce qui faisait qu'avec Hime nous étions souvent les moteurs du groupe. À cette époque, je crois que je voulais être poète ou inventeur. Je suis devenu professeur, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais j'ai gardé ce désir d'aider les autres, surtout les plus jeunes. J'aurais tout fait pour mes amis.

– Comment avez-vous été amené à entrer dans le digimonde ? demanda Takeru.

– La première fois, nous ne l'avions pas choisi. C'était un soir de printemps, nous rentrions d'une des expéditions qu'Hime avait organisée. Alors que nous redescendions la colline pour rentrer chez nous, le sol s'est ouvert … et nous a aspirés.

– Pourquoi avez-vous été appelés dans le digimonde ? demanda Taichi.

– Nous ne l'avons pas su tout de suite … un peu comme vous, je suppose ?

– C'est vrai qu'en arrivant dans le digimonde, on ne savait rien, se rappela Joe. Et je me demande si on en sait beaucoup plus aujourd'hui.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, nous y avons rencontré nos partenaires digimons.

– Baihumon ? fit Takeru.

– À l'époque, mon digimon était un simple Bearmon. Mais ce fut l'ami le plus proche que j'ai jamais eu. Nous ne savions pas très bien où nous avions atterri. Nous avons été attaqués par de méchants digimons, et nous avons pu faire se digivolver nos partenaires. Ce n'est qu'en parlant avec de bons digimons que nous avons compris qui étaient nos véritables ennemis.

– Et qui était-ce ? demanda Sora.

– Les Maîtres de l'Ombre.

– Les Maîtres de l'Ombre ? s'écrièrent les adolescents en chœur.

– La bataille que nous avons livré contre eux fut terrible … et nous aurions perdu, sans l'intervention d'Homeostasis.

– Homeostasis ? répéta Koushiro. Vous le connaissiez ?

– À l'époque, j'ignorais que c'était lui qui avait pris possession d'Hime pour nous parler. Pour vaincre les Maîtres de l'Ombre, il a choisi quatre d'entre nous avec nos digimons, et a fait d'eux les quatre Bêtes Sacrées du monde digital : Azulongmon pour la région de l'est, Xuanwumon pour la région du nord, Zhuqiaomon pour la région du sud, et Baihumon pour la région de l'ouest. Il nous a choisi Shigeru, Ibuki, Eiichiro, moi …

– Et pas Mlle Himekawa et son digimon ? fit Hikari.

– Quand nos digimons ont pris la forme des Bêtes Sacrées, ils ont tous visé le digimon d'Hime. Ils l'ont détruit pour accéder à sa puissance et la fusionner avec la leur. Ainsi, ils ont pu vaincre les Maîtres de l'Ombre, au prix de ce sacrifice.

– C'est horrible …, murmura Takeru.

– C'était la volonté d'Homeostasis ? demanda Koushiro.

– Je le crois. À partir de ce jour-là, Hime ne fut plus jamais la même. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de la perte de son partenaire. Elle a perdu son optimisme, son entrain, et s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Son digimon ne pouvait pas renaître sous forme de digi-œuf. C'est pour cela qu'elle a parié sur le reboot. C'était le seul moyen de ramener à la vie Bakumon. Même si pour cela, elle a dû s'allier avec le mal, dit M. Nishijima, la voix brisée. J'aimerais tant l'avoir aidée, l'avoir comprise. Je me demande où elle se trouve maintenant.

– Et après cette bataille, les Maîtres de l'Ombre ont disparu ? demanda Joe. Pourtant, nous les avons affrontés, nous aussi …

– Je le sais. Mais à ce moment-là, nous pensions les avoir éliminés définitivement. Le sacrifice avait été grand. Nous avions la certitude que les Bêtes Sacrées protégeraient désormais le monde digital, et quand nous avons dû nous séparer d'eux, nous avions confiance en l'avenir. Mais nous nous étions trompés. Six ans après cette première aventure, les Maîtres de l'Ombre revinrent dans le digimonde.

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Koushiro.

– Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, quand ils sont réapparus dans le monde digital, ils avaient franchi un Mur de Feu.

– Un Mur de Feu ? répéta Yamato. Gennai ne nous a-t-il pas dit qu'il s'agissait de ce qui entourait l'Océan des Ténèbres, où est enfermé Yggdrasil ?

– Si, acquiesça Joe. Cela signifierait-il que les Maîtres de l'Ombre proviendraient de l'Océan des Ténèbres ?

– C'est fort possible, dit Koushiro. Si Yggdrasil les a ramenés à la vie, cela expliquerait qu'ils soient revenus dans le monde digital.

– La première chose qu'ils firent après avoir passé le Mur de Feu fut de livrer bataille aux Bêtes Sacrées, continua M. Nishijima. Et malheureusement, elles perdirent, et furent emprisonnées. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus menacés par les Bêtes Sacrées, les Maîtres de l'Ombre poursuivirent leur vrai but : trouver un portail vers le monde réel pour détruire les êtres humains.

– C'est étrange, cette obsession pour détruire la Terre, songea Koushiro. C'était déjà le plan de Vandemon, et celui qui prend l'apparence de Gennai semble affirmer que c'est aussi la volonté d'Yggdrasil. Et si tous les mauvais digimons étaient commandés par Yggdrasil pour envahir le monde réel ?

– C'est une hypothèse très raisonnable, dit Yamato.

– Mais est-il possible de détruire Yggdrasil ? demanda Joe.

– Voilà une bonne question, murmura Koushiro.

M. Nishijima les observait se concerter, réfléchissant avec eux.

– Si c'est possible, nous n'y sommes jamais parvenus avec mes amis, dit-il. Les Maîtres de l'Ombre ont fini par localiser le portail qu'ils recherchaient. Il se trouvait …

– Dans un château, non ? fit Taichi. C'est là qu'il était quand Vandemon l'a utilisé.

– À mon époque, il se trouvait dans un désert rocheux. Voyant que les Maîtres de l'Ombre mettaient en péril l'équilibre des deux mondes, Homeostasis nous a appelés de nouveau dans le digimonde, nous les cinq premiers Enfants Élus. C'était il y a dix ans. J'avais à peu près le même âge que vous.

Il les dévisagea tous, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler ces années lointaines.

– Nous ne comprenions pas très bien pourquoi Homeostasis nous demandait de nouveau notre aide. Nous n'avions plus de contact avec nos partenaires digimons, et cela faisait six ans que nous n'avions pas remis les pieds dans le monde digital. De plus, les Bêtes Sacrées avaient été emprisonnées, et aucun de nous ne savait comment les libérer. Quant à Hime, elle n'avait plus de partenaire. Mais les envoyés d'Homeostasis nous firent comprendre que nous étions leur dernière chance. Nous devions empêcher les Maîtres de l'Ombre de passer dans le monde réel. C'était notre devoir, alors nous y sommes allés. Homeostasis avait rassemblé de bons digimons prêts à se battre pour défendre le monde digital. Il nous demanda de nous battre à leurs côtés. Peut-être imaginait-il que nous pourrions les faire évoluer ? Mais chacun d'entre nous n'est partenaire que d'un seul digimon.

Meiko serra ses bras contre elle en songeant à Meicoomon.

– Dans les rangs d'Homeostasis se trouvait déjà un digimon puissant que nous avons revu il y a peu de temps.

– Jesmon ? devina Mimi.

– Oui. Malgré tout, les digimons qui se battaient à nos côtés peinaient contre ceux que les Maîtres de l'Ombre avaient réunis. Nous avions du mal à protéger le portail qui menait au monde réel. Piedmon se battait contre Jesmon, et il avait le dessus. Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher qu'un digimon de l'armée des Maîtres de l'Ombre passe le portail. C'est le premier digimon qui entra dans le monde réel.

– Une seconde, l'interrompit Koushiro. Vous avez bien dit que tout cela s'est passé il y a … dix ans ?

– Oui, acquiesça M. Nishijima, voyant qu'il comprenait. À cette époque, vous aviez entre quatre et huit ans, et vous viviez …

– Dans le quartier des terrasses d'Hikarigaoka ! Ce digimon qui est entré dans le monde réel, ne serait-ce pas …

– Parrotmon ? comprit Taichi.

– Oui, c'était lui.

Les adolescents se dévisagèrent : cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient encore petits, ils avaient vus leur premier digimon : Parrotmon. Taichi avait permis à Agumon, lui-aussi venu du monde digital, de se digivolver en Greymon pour repousser Parrotmon dans le digimonde. Tous les autres enfants avaient assisté au combat des deux digimons, et savaient que c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient été choisis pour être des Enfants Élus. Mais ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné que les premiers digisauveurs menaient alors un terrible combat contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre.

– Nous ignorions alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde réel, dit M. Nishijima, mais Parrotmon fut renvoyé dans le monde digital. Au même instant, une horrible créature s'est alors matérialisée dans le face à nous : c'était Apocalymon.

– Oui, Gennai nous en avait parlé ! se rappela Joe. Il nous avait dit que les premiers Enfants Élus avaient déjà lutté contre lui !

– Il disposait d'une force destructrice terrifiante, presque équivalente à celle de Meicoomon lorsqu'elle s'est déchaînée.

– Et aujourd'hui nous savons pourquoi, dit Sora. Meicoomon gardait en elle une part des données d'Apocalymon.

– Sa puissance était au-delà de tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer. L'armée d'Homeostasis fut balayée. Apocalymon lança une attaque contre nous. J'ai voulu protéger Hime et nous fumes blessés tous les deux. Il était trop fort, et sans les Bêtes Sacrées nous étions impuissants. Nous le savions. Et je peux vous assurer que ce jour-là, j'ai cru que c'était la fin …

M. Nishijima s'interrompit, brusquement submergé de souvenirs. Des souvenirs si forts qui ramenèrent à la vie tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans cette bataille effroyable. Il sentait la chaleur des explosions lancées par Apocalymon et les Maîtres de l'Ombre, le sable qui lui piquait les yeux, la douleur lancinante de sa jambe cassée, les déflagrations lui déchirant les tympans, cette pluie noire et froide comme le désespoir qui tombait du ciel et faisait tout disparaître. Il serrait Hime contre lui. Elle saignait abondamment du bras gauche. Soudain, il avait distingué Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru dans la tempête de poussière. Ils s'étaient placés devant eux pour les protéger. Apocalymon avait alors lancé une ultime attaque.

À cet instant, le corps de leurs amis s'était illuminé et la terre avait tremblé. Le sol s'était fissuré, et les trois Bêtes Sacrées qui avaient jadis été leurs partenaires avaient été libérées. Elles s'étaient placées devant les Enfants Élus et les avaient protégés. Daigo avait alors relevé la tête et avait aidé Hime à se redresser.

« Hime, je dois faire comme eux, murmura-t-il. Je dois les aider.

Quand il s'était tourné vers elle, il s'était rendu compte que des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues :

– Je ne peux pas vous aider, Daigo. Megadramon s'est déjà sacrifié … il est mort, et ça n'a servi à rien ! Rien ! Vous ! avait-elle crié en brandissant le poing vers le ciel, en appelant Homeostasis. Pourquoi n'avoir choisi que quatre Bêtes Sacrées ? Pourquoi nous avoir rappelés dans le monde digital alors que vous nous avez pris nos partenaires ? Ne sommes-nous que vos pions ? Si seulement Bakumon était encore là, je pourrais aider mes amis … Homeostasis, _je vous hais_ !

Daigo, déchiré, l'avait fixée. Il avait tenté de se redresser, mais sa jambe le faisait trop souffrir. Il avait crié de douleur et était retombé au sol. À cet instant, Shigeru s'était tourné vers lui :

– Mes amis, n'ayez pas peur. Nous vous protégerons avec nos partenaires digimons. Nous savons désormais pourquoi nous sommes les Enfants Élus. Nous l'avons toujours su, mais il nous a fallu retrouver la mémoire. Un jour, vous le saurez, vous aussi.

– Vous devez garder vos forces, continua Ibuki en se tournant à son tour vers eux. Pour continuer de lutter contre les Ténèbres après nous.

– Après vous, que voulez-vous dire ? s'écria Daigo. »

À cet instant, la puissance d'Apocalymon avait explosé. Les corps cernés de lumière aveuglante d'Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru s'étaient dissous pour aller nourrir les forces des trois Bêtes Sacrées. Daigo et Hime avaient vu leurs amis mourir pour les sauver et sauver les deux mondes. Leur puissance avait contenu les attaques des Maîtres de l'Ombre et les avait repoussés dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, pour les y enfermer. Puis cette lumière avait été dirigée vers Apocalymon. De toutes leurs forces, les Bêtes Sacrées avaient tenté de le renvoyer vers l'Océan des Ténèbres. Apocalymon avait résisté. Au moment où il basculait vers l'Océan, il avait ouvert le sol du digimonde : les Bêtes Sacrées y avaient été précipitées mais réussirent, juste à temps, à vaincre Apocalymon.

M. Nishijima releva la tête vers les adolescents et termina :

– Je crois que juste avant de disparaître, les Bêtes Sacrées purent nous projeter dans le portail qui menait au monde réel, Hime et moi. C'est la dernière fois que je suis allé dans le monde digital avant d'y retourner avec vous.


	4. Messages en attente

**Chapitre 4**

Un long silence suivit les dernières paroles de M. Nishijima. Les adolescents fixaient le vide, encore sous le choc des révélations que leur professeur venait de leur faire. Apprendre que trois des premiers digisauveurs étaient morts pour sauver les deux mondes les avait ébranlés.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour vos amis, Monsieur, dit finalement Hikari.

– Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de sacrifices comme celui-ci, murmura M. Nishijima. Même si je sais que c'était nécessaire.

– Monsieur ? fit Koushiro. Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

– Je t'en prie.

– Je croyais … je croyais qu'un digimon ne pouvait pas survivre à la mort de son partenaire humain. C'est Gennai qui m'avait dit ça, un fois. Comme les Bêtes Sacrées ont-elles pu continuer à exister après le sacrifice d'Eiichiro, d'Ibuki et de Shigeru ?

– Quand Homeostasis a fait de nos partenaires digimons des Bêtes Sacrées, quelque chose en elles a changé. Elles étaient toujours nos partenaires, mais elles n'étaient plus exclusivement cela. En devenant les gardiens du digimonde, elles ne dépendaient plus de nous pour vivre. Si j'étais mort dans ce laboratoire, Baihumon existerait toujours.

– Mais il vous a sauvé parce que vous êtes son partenaire, dit Takeru avec un sourire.

– Même si je changeais de forme, dit Patamon à Takeru, je continuerai de te protéger !

M. Nishijima sourit, en regardant Patamon. Puis, tout à coup, la tête lui tourna. Il porta une main à son front.

– Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, dit Taichi.

– Parler de tous ces évènements vous a sans doute fatigué, dit Sora. Nous allons vous laisser.

– Oui, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. Mais tenez-moi au courant, et surtout, dîtes-moi si Baihumon reprend contact avec vous.

– C'est promis, acquiesça Koushiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand ils sortirent de l'hôpital, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Taichi releva la tête vers le bâtiment :

– Vous auriez deviné, vous ? Que M. Nishijima était l'un des premiers Enfants Élus ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, dit Koushiro, pensif.

– Et tout ce qu'ils ont perdu … murmura Yamato. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

– J'aimerais beaucoup que M. Nishijima revoit Baihumon, dit Mimi.

– Et moi, j'aimerais bien qu'on réussisse à libérer les autres Bêtes Sacrées, et les digimons de Ken, Daisuke, Miyako et Iori, dit Takeru.

– Dès que j'aurais mis au point un portail qui nous permette d'aller du monde réel au monde digital à notre guise, nous nous y rendrons, leur assura Koushiro. De toute façon, pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Yggdrasil n'a pas donné signe de vie, donc c'est qu'il est toujours bien retenu par l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Quand se revoit-on ? demanda Sora.

– Eh bien, réfléchit Mimi, puisqu'Yggdrasil nous laisse un peu de répit, pourquoi ne pas profiter de nos vacances ? Je sais que nous ne venons pas de passer des jours très drôles. Mais justement, c'est pour cela qu'il faut nous ressaisir !

– Elle a raison, approuva Taichi. Si nous ressassons trop, nous ne verrons pas l'été passer !

– C'est vrai, je vais enfin avoir du temps pour bosser mes examens, soupira Joe.

– Oh, ne sois pas si pessimiste ! s'exclama Mimi. Et puis, avec ce que nous venons de vivre, nous avons bien le droit de nous reposer un peu !

– J'y pense, dit Takeru, ce n'est pas ce samedi le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa ?

– Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Sora. Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ensemble ?

– Oh, oui, très bonne idée ! approuvèrent les autres.

– On pourrait faire un pique-nique, le midi, avant d'y aller le soir, proposa Meiko.

– Ça me paraît bien, dit Yamato.

– Alors, faisons ça, conclut Taichi. Rendez-vous samedi ! En attendant, reposez-vous bien !

Ils se saluèrent et tous se séparèrent, leur digimon sur leurs talons.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Joe arriva chez lui, il n'y avait personne. Il posa son sac à dos près du bureau, et avisa la pile de livres qui s'y trouvait. De merveilleux jours en perspective … Il ouvrit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu une dizaine de message. Il les ouvrit, et à mesure qu'il les lisait, sa figure s'allongeait.

– Joe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gomamon. Tu en fais une drôle de tête.

– C'est … c'est ma copine.

– Alors … elle existe vraiment ?

– Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Elle m'a laissé toute une liste de messages.

– Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Joe grimaça. Plus il progressait dans sa lecture, plus les messages dénotaient de l'impatience. « Joe, je n'arrive pas à te joindre. Où es-tu ? » « J'ai essayé d'appeler sur le fixe, chez toi, on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là. » « Cela fait trois jours que j'essaye de t'appeler, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? » « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores à ce point ? » « Je viens encore de passer un quart d'heure à essayer de te joindre. À croire que tu es dans un autre monde. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, si tu n'es pas là, c'est moi qui ne répondrai plus au téléphone. »

– Ah, là, là, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? s'écria-t-il. Avec la lutte contre Ordinemon et notre voyage dans le digimonde, j'avais complètement oublié d'avertir Chisako !

– Chisako ? fit Gomamon. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

– Oui ! Ah, comment je vais réparer cette bourde ?

– Appelle-là et explique-lui les choses simplement.

– Simplement ? bondit Joe, sa voix montant d'un cran dans les aigus. Tu veux que je l'appelle et que je lui dise : « Bonjour Chisako, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir contacté plutôt, mais tu sais la connexion est assez mauvaise dans le monde digital, et ayant dû éviter une destruction de la planète, j'ai eu l'esprit légèrement occupé » ?

– Ben … il y a du vrai, dans tout ça.

– Mais tu es fou ! Si je lui dis ça elle ne me parlera plus pendant des semaines !

– Pourtant, il faudra bien lui dire la vérité. Et puis, tu ne voulais pas me présenter à elle ?

– Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment le plus judicieux … oh, et puis zut, je l'appelle !

Il composa le numéro. La sonnerie se répéta dans le vide. Personne ne décrocha. « Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Chisako Tamura. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message, et je vous rappellerai. »

– Chisako, c'est moi, Joe. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant. Je peux tout t'expliquer. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il raccrocha et poussa un long soupir. Il avisa de nouveau la pile de livres sur son bureau. Décidément, les révisions allaient devoir attendre …

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro arriva chez lui vers une heure de l'après-midi. Sa mère étendait le linge sur le balcon. En voyant son fils arriver, elle lâcha sa chemise, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. En effet, si les autres étaient rentrés chez eux depuis la bataille contre Ordinemon, Koushiro était demeuré à son bureau, et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à ses parents depuis la nuit où ils avaient tous dormi au lycée.

– Koushiro, tu es rentré ! Tu n'as rien ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

– Maman, tu m'étouffes, dit-il en riant, gêné. Je vais bien, tu peux être rassurée.

– J'ai eu peur pour toi ces derniers jours, tu sais. Cette créature sur le pont d'Odaiba était vraiment terrifiante.

Elle vit que l'expression de son fils s'était assombrie.

– Je sais, Maman. On l'a vaincue. Mais si nous avons été capables de battre Ordinemon, nous n'avons pas su sauver Meicoomon. Je me dis encore que c'est en partie ma faute. J'aurai dû trouver une solution.

– Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Tentomon ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant derrière Koushiro. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, je vous remercie Mme Izumi.

– Vous devez avoir faim, tous les deux ! Je vous prépare quelque chose ?

– Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Mme Izumi, ce sera avec plaisir, dit Tentomon courtoisement.

Alors que Koushiro était sur le point de rentrer dans le salon, sa mère se pencha au balcon et dit :

– Koushiro, est-ce que tu connais cette jeune fille, en bas ? Cela va faire près de vingt minutes qu'elle est là, et qu'elle regarde en direction de notre appartement.

Koushiro se retourna : il distingua en effet une fille, devant son immeuble, aux cheveux châtain foncé coupés au carré. Elle portait un short orange et un tee-shirt jaune, et paraissait regarder dans leur direction. Pourquoi restait-elle là ?

– Non, désolé, je ne la connais pas, dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Intrigué, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et entrouvrit la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir la jeune fille. Elle venait de se détourner et repartit vers la route. Koushiro haussa les sourcils. Il se demanda si elle fixait réellement son appartement ou s'il se faisait des idées.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Meiko ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une bonne odeur de riz flottait dans l'air. La table était mise, et sa mère regardait la télévision. Meiko fut surprise : à côté de sa mère, son père lisait le journal. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort d'Ordinemon. Quand il vit sa fille, M. Mochizuki se leva. Sur son visage endurci se lisait la peine.

– Je suis désolé, Meiko. Ta mère m'a dit pour Meicoomon.

Sa fille le dévisagea longuement, sans rien dire. Finalement, elle murmura :

– J'aurai voulu faire plus pour elle. Mais c'était la seule solution pour tous vous protéger.

– Je sais. C'est aussi ce que nous avait dit Hackmon à M. Nishijima et moi.

– Hackmon était venu vous voir ?

– Oui, pour nous avertir qu'Homeostasis comptait éliminer Meicoomon. Mais j'ai pensé … j'ai voulu croire jusqu'au bout que vous trouveriez une autre solution.

– J'aurais bien aimé, moi aussi, trouver une alternative.

– Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital avec tes amis ? Pour voir les enfants qui sont revenus du monde digital ?

– Pas seulement. M. Nishijima nous avait suivi dans le monde digital, et a failli mourir là-bas. Mais son partenaire digimon l'a sauvé, et nous avons pu le ramener dans notre monde à temps pour qu'il soit pris en charge à l'hôpital. Nous attendions qu'il se réveille.

– Alors … il est vivant ? Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Tu dis que son digimon l'a sauvé ? C'est extraordinaire …

– Tu le savais ? Qu'il était l'un des premiers Enfants Élus ?

Meiko fixait son père, stupéfaite. Il acquiesça.

– Et pour Mlle Himekawa, tu étais au courant aussi ?

– Oui. Sais-tu où elle se trouve ? Le Bureau n'a plus de contact avec elle depuis des jours.

– Je n'en sais rien. Aucun de nous ne le sait. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça avant ?

– Notre unité est secrète et devait justement veiller à ce que vous, les nouveaux Enfants Élus, ne viviez pas la même chose que les premiers. Et puis … je suis ton père. Je voulais te protéger.

À cet instant, Meiko lut dans les yeux de son père une émotion qu'elle n'y voyait que rarement : de l'affection. Elle cilla :

– Excuse-moi, papa. J'ai été particulièrement tendue ces jours-ci. La disparition de Meicoomon est très dure pour moi.

– Je sais. Comment va M. Nishijima ?

– Il va bien. Il se remet de ses blessures.

– Je passerai le voir.

– Ça lui fera plaisir. Bon, je vais me reposer. Je n'ai pas très faim, désolée.

– Meiko, attends ! dit sa mère en se levant. Je sais que tu es encore soucieuse, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : Sakae est arrivée !

– Sakae ? Ah bon ? Elle vient pour les vacances ?

– Elle a trouvé un stage chez un maître verrier reconnu de Tokyo. Elle est arrivée hier soir mais tu étais déjà partie. Elle est allée prendre l'air, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, Meiko entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. La poignée pivota et la tête de sa sœur passa par l'embrasure :

– Coucou !

– Sakae ! Je suis contente de te voir.

Âgée d'un an de moins que Meiko, Sakae était de taille moyenne, mince et à la peau légèrement halée. Sa chevelure châtain foncé, volumineuse et coupée au carré, s'égayait en mèches rebelles sur son front et le long de ses tempes. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très sombre, presque marin. Elle portait un short orange et un tee-shirt jaune.

– Maman m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un stage à Tokyo ? dit Meiko.

– Oui, acquiesça Sakae en s'agenouillant face à elle. Je commence demain. Ça va me changer de l'internat. Et toi, ton intégration au lycée s'est bien passée ?

– Oui …

Un silence gêné s'installa alors entre elles. Meiko savait ce que Sakae allait lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Finalement, sa sœur leva les yeux vers elle :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Quand j'ai su par la télévision ce qui se passait, quand j'ai vu Meicoomon, j'ai voulu te rejoindre. Mais le temps que je réserve un train, que j'arrive ici … Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

– Ça n'aurait rien changé, Sakae.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'en ai assez d'être la dernière au courant ! J'ai toujours été écartée dès qu'il s'agissait de Meicoomon ou des digimons. Papa non plus ne me disait jamais rien.

– Peut-être parce qu'il voulait te protéger.

– Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sans cesse protégée. J'ai l'impression qu'à partir du jour où tu as rencontrée Meicoomon, lorsque nous vivions à Tottori, on ne m'a plus laissée en savoir davantage sur les digimons. Pourtant, laquelle de nous deux s'y est intéressée en premier ? Quand Parrotmon est apparu sur Terre, alors que je n'avais que six ans, je regardais tous les jours toutes les nouvelles aux informations qui en parlaient. Tout ça m'intriguait, mais toi, ça t'importait peu. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Meicoomon.

Meiko releva la tête vers sa sœur, et son regard était devenu noir et dur comme le granit.

– Tu crois que cela a été facile pour moi d'être la partenaire de Meicoomon ? De la voir se déchaîner, faire du mal aux autres digimons ? De tenter de détruire la Terre ? Tu crois que ça a été facile d'accepter que pour sauver les deux mondes, mon digimon devait disparaître ? Si tu penses que c'est un privilège d'être une Enfant Élue, alors tu te trompes. C'est un fardeau.

Sakae dévisagea sa sœur, prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle venait d'être injuste avec elle. Dans le regard sombre de Meiko se lisait une indicible douleur. Confuse, Sakae se reprit :

– Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi … et pour tes amis aussi, j'imagine.

– Oui …

– Tout ce que je souhaiterais, c'est … pouvoir t'aider plus souvent. Tu es ma sœur, et je voudrais que les digimons puissent nous réunir plutôt que nous séparer. Quand Meicoomon est apparue à Tottori, quand tu es revenue avec elle à la maison, j'ai ressenti quelque chose en la voyant. Mais je n'ai jamais su expliquer quoi. Et parfois, j'avais l'impression de la comprendre mieux que toi … mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, car je suis ensuite partie dans ce collège spécialisé en arts appliqués. Je ne rentrais que pour les vacances. Pourtant, tu sais, il m'arrivait souvent de rêver …

– Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Tu rêvais du monde digital, c'est ça ?

– Oui. J'en ai parlé une fois à Papa. Il m'a dit que le monde digital pouvait être dangereux et que je devais cesser d'y penser. Alors, je n'ai rien dit … mais je continue de faire ces rêves, de temps en temps.

– Tu sais, Sakae … Yggdrasil, qui voulait envahir la Terre, a été renfermé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, un monde parallèle au monde digital conçu pour l'emprisonner. Le danger est écarté, alors je voudrais … cesser de penser à tout ça pendant quelques jours.

– Hum … Je comprends.

Sakae remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle voulait voir Meiko sourire, alors elle changea de sujet :

– Et tes amis, comment sont-ils ? Parles-moi d'eux.

– Tu veux dire … les autres Enfants Élus ? Ils ont été très gentils avec moi. Très attentionnés. Ils ont su me réconforter quand j'étais désespérée. Ce sont de bonnes personnes.

– J'aimerais bien les rencontrer.

– Eh bien … à vrai dire, samedi, nous faisons un pique-nique le midi avant d'aller voir le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa.

– Vous allez voir le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa ! Ce doit être magnifique ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu de feux d'artifice à Tokyo.

– Justement, tu pourrais venir. Et ça me ferait plaisir de te présenter mes amis.

– C'est vrai, je ne vous dérangerais pas ?

– Non, pas du tout ! Ils sont très accueillants.

– Alors … c'est d'accord ! J'espère que je leur ferai une bonne impression …

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Taichi ouvrit les yeux, il n'osa même pas regarder son réveil. Il devait être plus de dix heures du matin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi ! Il s'habilla et passa dans le salon : Hikari avait appris à Tailmon à jouer au go, et Agumon les regardait.

– Bonjour, grand frère ! le salua-t-elle. Je me demandais quand tu te lèverais !

– C'est les vacances, non ? Il reste du petit-déjeuner ?

– Sur la table.

– Du petit-déjeuner ? J'arrive ! fit Agumon.

– Mais Agumon, tu as déjà mangé il y a une heure à peine ! s'exclama Tailmon.

– Oui, mais rien que de vous regarder autant réfléchir devant ce jeu, moi ça me donne faim ! répliqua-t-il en s'attablant à côté de Taichi.

Alors que le jeune homme terminait son café, on sonna à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir : Yamato, mains dans les poches, se tenait sur le seuil, Gabumon à ses côtés.

– Salut. Je te dérange pas ?

– Eh bien …

– Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de te lever ?

– Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Je te jure, toi alors … Ça te dit d'aller se promener un peu ?

– Maintenant ?

– Sauf si t'as autre chose à faire.

– J'avale une dernière tartine et j'arrive !

Prestement, Taichi termina son petit-déjeuner et enfila ses chaussures. Gabumon remarqua alors Tailmon et Hikari en train de jouer, et Agumon qui les regardait.

– Dîtes-moi, à quoi jouez-vous ?

– Au go, lui répondit Hikari avec sourire. Tu veux jouer ?

– Avec plaisir !

– Gabumon, tu vas jouer à ce truc compliqué ? s'étonna Agumon.

– Il y en a qui pensent à autre chose qu'à s'empiffrer, rétorqua Tailmon.

– Nous pouvons faire un autre jeu si nous jouons tous ensemble, proposa Hikari.

– Oh, oui, c'est une bonne idée ! approuva Agumon.

– Hikari, ça t'embête de garder Gabumon et Agumon ? demanda alors Taichi.

– Non, pas du tout ! J'ai une bonne idée de jeu. À tout à l'heure, grand frère !

Taichi et Yamato prirent le chemin de la mer. En ce mois de juillet, le soleil pesait lourd sur leurs épaules, l'air sentait la chaleur. La lumière matinale rendait les trottoirs éclatants, et on devinait un début d'effet de mirage sur les routes goudronnées. Les voitures circulaient déjà en grand nombre, le bruit des moteurs et de la vitesse soulevant l'air chaud. Yamato était étrangement silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Taichi lui dit :

– Alors, vas-y. Dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais me voir.

– J'ai dit que c'était pour une raison en particulier ?

– Non, mais ça se voit sur ta figure.

Yamato rougit.

– Tu sais, le feu d'artifice de samedi … ben, j'aimerais bien inviter une fille à dîner avec moi, après.

– Une fille ? C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

Yamato resta silencieux.

– Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que je la connais ! dit Taichi, triomphant.

– Le problème, c'est que … je ne sais pas comment lui proposer.

– Et tu me demandes ça à moi ?

– Ben … je ne savais pas à qui demander. C'est trop la honte de demander des conseils à Takeru pour ce genre de choses, alors qu'il est plus jeune que moi. Je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être une idée.

– Dis-moi, cette fille … c'est pas Sora ?

Yamato rougit de plus belle.

– Je le savais ! s'exclama Taichi.

– Elle fait toujours tellement attention aux autres … mais finalement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui plaît à elle. Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

– C'est sûr qu'avec cette assurance, tu vas la convaincre de sortir avec toi …

– Arrête de te moquer de moi !

– Bon, bon, calme-toi. Sora est une fille, et toutes les filles aiment les marques d'attention …

– Bravo, tu en connais d'autres des généralités dans ce goût-là ?

– Oh, ça va. Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter avant le jour j, genre la veille du feu d'artifice ?

– Et comment je fais ? Je me pointe chez elle et je lui demande, comme ça, directement ?

– Ben … pourquoi pas ? Elle appréciera sans doute que tu aies fait l'effort. Si tu attends qu'on soit tous réunis, elle risque d'être gênée.

– Hum … ouais. T'as raison.

– Et puis, repère le restaurant à l'avance, et réserve-le, parce qu'avec la foule qu'il y aura à Sumidagawa samedi soir, tout va être plein. En plus, comme elle toujours en train de tout organiser pour tout le monde, elle sera contente que tu prennes les choses en main.

– Pas bête.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Yamato. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Taichi :

– Merci, Taichi. Je vais suivre tes conseils.

– De rien.

Yamato sembla hésiter un instant, puis, avec une expression narquoise, dit à Taichi :

– Et toi, tu ne veux inviter personne après le feu d'artifice ? Du genre ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Taichi de virer à l'écarlate.

– Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? dit-il, étouffant à moitié.

– Oh, rien. Y'a qu'à voir comment tu la regardes. Si vraiment elle te plaît, il faudra bien que tu te décides. Si tu attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas, t'es un homme mort, Taichi.

– Tu crois que j'en suis incapable ?

– Chiche !

– Ok, on verra ça.

Les deux amis rentrèrent vers midi chez Taichi. Gabumon venait de gagner sa deuxième partie.

– Bravo, Gabumon, tu es fort ! s'exclama Tailmon.

– C'est vrai ! renchérit Hikari.

– Il suffisait simplement de réfléchir un peu, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

– Gabu, on rentre ? lança Yamato.

– J'arrive !

Au moment où Yamato saluait Hikari, Tailmon et Agumon, Taichi leva un pouce et lui dit :

– Bonne chance !

Yamato acquiesça de la tête, encore peu convaincu. Taichi referma la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que voulait Yamato ? demanda Hikari à son frère.

– Un avis … mais ce sont des trucs de garçons.

– Ah oui, vraiment ? fit-elle avec un petit rire. Bon, moi je me suis levée tôt, donc je vais manger un peu.

– D'accord, moi je vais m'entraîner au foot. Tu veux venir, Agumon ?

– Avec plaisir ! Enfin une activité qui fasse travailler plus les muscles que le cerveau !

Taichi mit ses baskets, un short et un tee-shirt de sport, attrapa son ballon, puis, avec Agumon, ils prirent le chemin du stade l'école. Il restait ouvert en été, avantage qui permettait à Taichi de s'entraîner quand il le souhaitait. Sitôt arrivé, il sortit le ballon et dit Agumon :

– Prêt ? Tu dois me faire des passes !

Il lança aussitôt le ballon, qu'Agumon frappa de sa patte droite pour la renvoyer. Taichi lui renvoya du pied droit, et Agumon répliqua d'un coup de tête. Taichi s'arrêta avec un sourire :

– Tu sais Agumon, normalement on ne peut pas utiliser les mains au foot …

– Hum … fit Agumon en examinant ses pattes. Mais ce ne sont pas des mains, ça ! Ça ne compte pas !

– Ah, ah ! Bon, comme tu veux ! De toute façon, tu ne vas pas jouer en compétition, hein ! Prêt ?

– Prêt ! répliqua Agumon en levant les pattes.

Et Taichi renvoya la balle d'un puissant coup de pied.


	5. Amours et désamours

**Chapitre 5**

Sora était étendue sur son lit, le regard vague. Elle fixait le plafond, sans le voir. Son esprit était absorbé par ses pensées.

– Sora ! s'exclama Piyomon en se penchant soudain au-dessus d'elle. À quoi penses-tu ? Depuis deux jours, tu es ailleurs, et nous ne sommes sorties que pour faire les courses. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Sora ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle se redressa, plia les jambes en tailleur et dit :

– Tu sais Piyomon, après avoir entendu le récit de M. Nishijima, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Ça a dû être terrible pour lui et Mlle Himekawa de perdre leurs amis. Je sais qu'Yggdrasil reste une menace, et qu'il peut réapparaître. Nous sommes les nouveaux Enfants Élus, et nous sommes responsables de ce monde. Je sais qu'il n'y a que nous qui puissions le faire. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai peur …

– Peur de quoi ?

– De te perdre, de perdre l'un de nos amis …

– Je te protégerai toujours, et tous les autres digimons feront de même ! Il ne vous arrivera jamais la même chose qu'aux trois premiers Enfants Élus.

– Oui, mais … si nous y étions obligés ? Si un sacrifice était nécessaire ?

– Non, les sacrifices ne sont jamais nécessaires !

Sora fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux vers le sol.

– Tu te rappelles, Piyomon, que tu m'as demandé un jour comment je voyais mon avenir ?

– Oui ! Y as-tu réfléchi depuis ?

– Je crois que je commence à y penser. L'année prochaine, je serai en dernière année de lycée. Puis je partirai à faire mes études, et avec les autres, nous serons séparés. Alors, je devrais peut-être ne pas trop attendre pour exprimer ce que je ressens …

– Ce que tu ressens ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien … eh bien, je veux dire que … que j'éprouve certains … sentiments, pour un garçon, dit-elle en rougissant.

– C'est vrai, Sora ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

– Ne dis pas ça si fort !

– Et qui est celui qui fait battre ton cœur ? Taichi ?

– Non, tu es folle ! Taichi est mon ami d'enfance, il est comme un frère pour moi. Non, celui pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments, c'est … Yamato.

– Yamato !

– Chuut ! Mais … je ne sais pas trop comment le lui dire. Il est si réservé.

– Toi aussi, Sora, tu es réservée dans tes sentiments.

– C'est vrai, mais Yamato … je crois le comprendre assez bien, mais j'ai peur de me tromper. Et s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ?

– Il est attentionné envers toi, même s'il ne l'exprime pas avec des mots. Je l'ai remarqué plusieurs fois. Tu devrais faire ce que te dictes ton cœur ! Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à dîner après le feu d'artifice, samedi ? Ce serait très romantique !

– C'est que … j'ai tellement peur d'être maladroite.

– Ce n'est qu'en essayant que tu le sauras vraiment !

– Tu dis … l'inviter à dîner ? Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée … Mais comment vais-je faire pour lui demander ? Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder !

– Tu pourrais demander conseil à quelqu'un qui connaît bien Yamato.

Sora parut réfléchir à cette idée. Finalement, elle sourit et prit Piyomon dans ses bras.

– Piyomon, c'est une très bonne idée !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce ne fut que vers deux heures de l'après-midi que Taichi et Agumon rentrèrent chez eux, exténués et affamés. Alors que Taichi ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, il avertit :

– C'est moi ! Hikari, tu es là ?

– Ah, grand frère ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

– Ah oui, qui est-ce ? dit-il en passant le seuil.

Hikari était assise à la table du salon, et en face d'elle se trouvait … Sora !

– Bonjour Taichi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-elle.

– Tiens, Sora … dit Taichi, entre le malaise et le rire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, dis-moi ?

– Je voudrais te parler en privé, si ça ne t'embête pas …

– Euh … Pas de problème, viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y laisser entrer Sora. Avant d'y pénétrer à sa suite, il adressa un regard à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui dit avec un sourire goguenard :

– _Onii-chan_, je crois que Sora aussi veut savoir des trucs de garçons … je vous laisse, je sors avec Tailmon et Piyomon !

Taichi soupira avec une moue, puis entra dans la chambre. « Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe encore sur moi ? »

Il s'agenouilla face à Sora, qui paraissait gênée.

– Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'embête.

– Si tu commences comme ça, je ne dirais rien.

– Bon, ne le prends pas comme ça ! C'est juste que … c'est bien la première fois que tu viens me voir pour un truc personnel. D'habitude, tu ne dis rien à personne quand ça te concerne.

– Je sais, mais … cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Taichi.

Taichi cilla, touché de cette marque de confiance. Il se radoucit :

– Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sora ?

– J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs choses, ces derniers jours … ce que nous a dit M. Nishijima … une conversation que j'avais eue il y a quelques temps à Piyomon … Toi et les autres, vous êtes mes amis les plus chers. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous arriver.

– Nos partenaires nous protègent, Sora, tu ne dois pas penser à des choses aussi tristes !

– Je sais. Mais, il y a aussi quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais dire la vérité sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui …

– Attends une minute, tu veux dire que tu es … amoureuse, Sora ?

Elle hocha la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

– Et … je le connais, ce garçon ? ajouta Taichi.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

– Ce ne serait pas … Yamato, par hasard ?

Les yeux de Sora s'agrandirent, ses joues virèrent au vermillon. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même :

– Co… comment tu le sais ? C'est si évident que ça ?

– Non, c'est juste … une intuition ! s'exclama Taichi en agitant les mains.

– Je voudrais bien lui avouer ce que j'éprouve. J'avais pensé que nous pourrions dîner ensemble, samedi, après le feu d'artifice … qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Après le feu d'artifice, hein ? … Quelle idée originale…

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Non, rien, je marmonne tout seul … et tu sais comment tu vas l'inviter ?

– Eh bien, pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

« Ben voyons », songea Taichi. « Ils sont incroyables, ces deux-là … »

– Je me suis dit que comme il est assez pudique sur ses sentiments, il apprécierait que je lui demande la veille du feu d'artifice …

– Vraiment ? Tu pourrais peut-être attendre le jour du pique-nique ? Il viendra peut-être te chercher chez toi …

– Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il te l'a dit ?

– Non, c'est juste une hypothèse …

– J'ai tellement peur d'être maladroite, et de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise.

« Non, mais vraiment, comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils ne se comprennent pas l'un l'autre ? » se disait Taichi intérieurement. « Ils agissent exactement pareil ! ». Il se pencha vers Sora et lui sourit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora, quoi que tu fasses, je suis sûr que ça plaira à Yamato !

– Tu en es certain ? C'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

– J'en suis sûr ! Attends le jour du pique-nique et va le voir chez lui pour le lui demander.

Sora sourit. Elle semblait reprendre confiance en elle. Elle se releva :

– Merci, Taichi. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

– Si j'ai pu t'aider, alors je suis content ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

– Non, merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Je vais rentrer chez moi !

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, Hikari n'était pas encore rentrée.

– Je lui envoie un message, dit Taichi. Eh ben, elle est rapide, elle vient de me répondre ! Elle est au parc, avec Tailmon et Piyomon.

– D'accord, je vais les rejoindre ! Merci, Taichi !

Sora dévala les marches de l'immeuble de Taichi. Celui-ci la suivit du regard, avec un sourire. Il remarqua alors une silhouette au rez-de-chaussée, au niveau des boîtes aux lettres. Il reconnut Meiko, qui relevait le courrier. Celle-ci aperçut Sora, leva la tête vers les étages et vit Taichi. Ce dernier rougit et la salua maladroitement de la main. Elle lui répondit par le même geste, et disparut à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Sora arriva dans le parc où Piyomon et Tailmon faisaient les cochons pendus aux arbres. Hikari les regardait d'en bas et riait.

– Sora ! dit-elle en la voyant arriver. Alors, que t'a dit Taichi ?

– Il m'a rassurée ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle d'une manière assurée. Comme s'il avait déjà eu le temps d'y réfléchir … bizarre. En tout cas, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et de rester naturelle.

– Il a raison. Je pense qu'il faut laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Yamato est réservé, mais pas insensible. Et … je suis sûre que tu sauras percevoir ce qui lui plaît. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, Sora, et tu sais ce que tu veux … Tout va bien se passer, tu verras !

– Merci, Hikari. C'est gentil de t'être occupé de Piyomon. Piyomon, tu viens ?

– J'arrive !

– À samedi, Hikari !

– Oui, à samedi !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe attacha ses lacets, mit son portable dans sa poche, prit son sac à dos et se leva.

– Joe, où vas-tu ? lui demanda Gomamon.

– Chisako ne m'a toujours pas répondu depuis hier. Je vais la voir.

– Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Joe avisa son digimon, hésitant. Il ne savait pas si emmener Gomamon avec lui était la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, il soupira : Gomamon était son partenaire digimon, et il l'avait toujours aidé. Peut-être l'aiderait-il encore cette fois-ci ?

– D'accord, dit-il en ouvrant son sac à dos. Rentre là-dedans.

Il referma la fermeture éclair, mit la lanière sur son épaule et sortit. Après une demi-heure de transports en commun dans la chaleur moite de juillet, il parvint enfin au pied de l'immeuble de Chisako. Là, il sentit son estomac se contracter, et une brusque envie de faire demi-tour. « Reprends-toi, Joe, et sois un homme », se dit-il. Il prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers. Il arriva finalement devant la porte, et, le cœur battant, appuya sur la sonnette. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Gomamon avait entrouvert la fermeture éclair du sac à dos et pouvait ainsi scruter ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il vit alors une jolie jeune fille apparaître sur le seuil de l'appartement, à peu près du même âge que Joe. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés caramel et de petits yeux noisette. Son nez retroussé lui donnait un air jovial, et quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues. La surprise se peignit sur son visage à la vue de Joe.

– C'est toi …

– Bonjour, Chisako. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. Je t'ai appelé hier, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

– Je … je sais.

– Tu l'as … fait à dessein, c'est ça ?

– Oui …

– Je me suis inquiété. Je suis désolé pour ces jours-ci. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu as … tu as cinq minutes ? Je t'en prie.

Chisako croisa les bras, réticente. Finalement, elle laissa Joe entrer chez elle. Ils rendirent au salon.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Heu … oui. Merci.

Elle revint en posant sur la table une carafe d'orangeade d'un geste un peu sec. Elle remplit deux verres puis s'assit face à Joe, bras croisés et silencieuse. Joe savait qu'il lui revenait de faire le premier pas. Il prit une grande inspiration :

– Je … je suis désolé, Chisako. Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas répondu ces quatre derniers jours. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Tu … tu as vu les informations ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna Chisako.

– Tu as … sans doute vu les dégâts à Odaiba ?

Chisako cilla. À la stupeur de son regard s'était mêlée l'inquiétude.

– Joe, où veux-tu en venir ?

– Des monstres sont apparus en ville depuis près d'un mois. Tu sais qu'on les appelle des digimons ?

– C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à la télévision.

– Nos deux mondes ont été mis en danger par un digimon appelé Meicoomon. Elle s'est transformée en Ordinemon, la créature qui était au pont d'Odaiba avant-hier.

– Cette chose horrible …

– Elle aurait annihilé toute la planète, mais nous avons pu l'en empêcher.

– Nous ? Joe, de quoi tu parles ? Tu me fais peur.

– Avec des amis, nous avons été choisis pour avoir un partenaire digimon afin de défendre le monde digital et la Terre des menaces de méchants digimons. Récemment, nous avons découvert que celui qui voulait détruire la Terre se nommait Yggdrasil. Pour l'instant, il est hors d'état de nuire.

– Tu es en train de me dire … que tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

– Oui. Parce que je suis un Enfant Élu. Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, car c'était un secret. Peu de gens sont au courant de qui nous sommes. Mais je tiens à toi Chisako, et je veux que tu connaisses la vérité. Si je n'ai pas pu te répondre, ces jours-ci, c'est parce que j'ai dû aller dans le monde digital et lutter contre Ordinemon.

– Et ça t'aurais tué de m'appeler ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour m'avertir ?

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas appelée que je ne pensais pas à toi. Tout ce que je fais dans le digimonde, et sur Terre, je le fais aussi pour nous. Pour que nous vivions dans un monde en paix. Tu comprends ?

Mais Chisako ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter ce que Joe venait de lui dire. Comment ce jeune homme si calme, qu'elle avait rencontré à la bibliothèque, pouvait-il avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec les monstres qu'elle avait vu à la télévision ? Comment avait-il pu le lui cacher aussi longtemps ? Elle fixait Joe, avec la sensation d'avoir été trahie. Oui, il lui avait menti, et toute la confiance qu'elle avait placé en lui vacilla. Elle l'aimait, mais en cet instant, elle le détestait tout autant. Son regard se durcit. Elle se leva de sa chaise, mit les mains à plat sur la table, et dit d'une voix sourde de colère :

– Joe, sais-tu ce que mon frère est à l'hôpital depuis trois jours ?

– Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– C'est la faute de tes soi-disant amis digimons ! L'un d'entre eux l'a si violemment frappé qu'il a le bras droit et la hanche cassés ! Joe, je ne te reconnais plus ! Comment peux-tu être ami avec ces digimons ? Ce ne sont que des monstres !

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria alors Gomamon en jaillissant du sac de Joe et en sautant sur la table. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Nous avons défendu votre monde ! Comment peux-tu parler à Joe de cette manière ?

Cette fois, la colère de Chisako s'était muée en terreur. Elle fixait Gomamon, épouvantée.

– Joe, qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Chisako, je … balbutia Joe, qui se s'attendait pas à l'intervention de Gomamon. Je te présente mon partenaire digimon, Gomamon. Ne t'effraye pas, je t'en prie.

– Que je n'aie pas peur ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait à mon frère ?

– Je ne suis pas comme les serviteurs d'Yggdrasil ! rétorqua Gomamon.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Joe, Gomamon m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois !

– J'aiderai toujours Joe ! renchérit Gomamon. Et jamais je ne ferai de mal à quelqu'un ! Moi, je suis un bon digimon !

– Pourtant, vous vous ressemblez tous ! répliqua Chisako. Comment puis-je te faire confiance, Joe ? Depuis le début, tu m'as caché tout ça !

– Chisako, c'était pour ne pas t'impliquer ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un Enfant Élu. Avec mes amis, nous avons passé des moments difficiles. Si je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, c'était pour te protéger.

– Je ne te crois pas ! Si tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est parce que tu savais que tu avais des activités dangereuses ! Franchement, Joe, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de plus raisonnable. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance maintenant ?

– Mais, Chisako …

– N'insiste pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Sors de chez moi, laisse-moi tranquille !

– Chisako, écoute-moi seulement …

– Joe, si jamais on m'avait demandé d'être partenaire d'un digimon, j'aurais refusé ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

– Mais, je n'ai pas décidé tout ça ! J'ai été choisi Chisako ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

– Si, tu pouvais ! Tu aurais dû privilégier tes études, ta vie d'adulte, notre relation ! Au lieu d'être avec ce digimon ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant avec mépris Gomamon.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Gomamon d'être choqué. La tristesse se lut dans son regard. Il sauta de la table et dévisagea Chisako :

– J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, parce que quand Joe parlait de toi, il avait l'air heureux. Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi j'ai tellement attendu cette rencontre. Joe, je t'attends dehors.

– Gomamon !

Joe, déchiré, fixa son partenaire digimon quitter l'appartement, puis reporta son regard sur Chisako. Elle le fusillait du regard.

– Chisako, essaye de comprendre. Gomamon est un être vivant, et mon partenaire. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

– C'est faux ! C'est moi ta partenaire !

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

– Tu n'es plus un enfant, Joe. Je croyais qu'entre nous tu voulais que ce soit du sérieux ?

– Et je le veux toujours ! Mais j'ai besoin que tu me comprennes.

– Et toi ? Tu cherches à me comprendre ?

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as peur, alors tu es agressive pour te défendre. Mais Gomamon ne te fera jamais de mal. Et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Joe tendit la main vers elle, mais Chisako s'écarta. Elle ferma les yeux, sans desserrer les poings.

– Pardonne-moi, Joe. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as brisé ma confiance. Je préfère que nous ne nous voyions pas pendant un temps.

– Chisako …

– Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

La peine embua le regard de Joe. Vaincu, il quitta l'appartement. Gomamon, le regard triste et plein de ressentiment, se trouvait sur le palier. Joe le prit délicatement dans ses bras :

– Viens, Gomamon. Rentrons.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe envoya voler son sac contre le mur de sa chambre. Il tomba à genoux et frappa ses cuisses de ses poings avec rage.

– Chisako …

– Joe … dit Gomamon en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais, sa petite-amie, elle n'a rien compris. Franchement, tu as vu comment elle m'a regardé ? On aurait dit que je n'étais qu'une vieille chaussette à ses yeux !

– Je … je sais …, haleta Joe, les yeux embués de larmes. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout ça se passe autrement … Qu'elle me comprenne, qu'elle soit heureuse de te voir … Je suis tellement désolé, Gomamon ! Je suis en colère, et en même temps j'ai de la peine … et je ne sais pas quoi faire …

Joe retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux.

– En tout cas, je trouve ça bien qu'elle ne te parle plus pour le moment, répliqua Gomamon. Comme ça, elle arrêtera de te faire des reproches !

– Ne dis pas ça ! Si nous ne nous parlons plus, comment allons-nous nous réconcilier ?

– Franchement, je ne sais pas si elle en a envie.

– Ce regard, qu'elle m'a lancé … c'est comme si elle me demandait de choisir entre elle et toi … et je ne veux pas choisir, Gomamon !

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Joe. Il déplia son lit et s'y étendit, désespéré. Gomamon monta sur le matelas et se blottit à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Joe si malheureux.


	6. Le pique-nique

**Chapitre 6**

En ce jour de feux d'artifices, les rues de Tokyo avaient commencé à se remplir de foule dès le petit matin.

Face à sa penderie, Meiko mit une jupe devant elle, puis une autre, dubitative. Sakae entra à ce moment dans la chambre, en peignoir de bain. Elle vit Meiko reposer une jupe, en prendre une autre, hésiter à nouveau.

– Ouh là, là, le choix a l'air difficile ! rit-elle en voyant sa sœur en plein dilemme vestimentaire.

– Laquelle me va le mieux ?

– Tu vas mettre ça avec quoi ?

– La chemise blanche sur mon lit.

Sakae avisa la chemise, classique au possible. Comme Meiko était conventionnelle ! Elle s'approcha de l'armoire de sa sœur : elle en tira une robe mauve avec des manches à volants et des motifs de fleurs bleu pâle.

– Et cette robe, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Oh, celle-là … je l'avais acheté avec Mimi … Mais je n'ai jamais osé la porter !

– Pourquoi ? Elle est mignonne ! Et elle ira avec la couleur de tes yeux !

– Tu crois ?

– Essaye-là !

Meiko passa dans la salle de bain se changer. Pendant ce temps, Sakae sécha ses cheveux, puis tâcha de diminuer un peu leur volume et leurs ondulations par un brossage patient. Elle enfila un pantacourt blanc, un chemisier bleu-vert qu'elle rentra dans son pantalon et dont elle retroussa les manches. Puis elle cintra sa taille d'une ceinture bordeaux. À cet instant, Meiko rentra dans la chambre. Le mauve de la robe rehaussait les nuances violettes de ses yeux et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux noirs. Sakae sourit :

– Je le savais. Tu es très jolie.

– Vraiment ? Ça ne fait pas … trop féminin ?

– Justement ! C'est ça qui fait bien sur toi. Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans, il faut t'y faire, nous ne sommes plus des petites filles !

– Si tu le dis … Toi aussi, tu es très bien. Tu sais toujours quoi porter pour te mettre en valeur.

– Il suffit de savoir combiner les couleurs … et je passe beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir en peignant ! Ensuite, ce n'est qu'une question d'imagination !

Meiko sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa sœur.

– À quelle heure retrouvons-nous tes amis ? demanda Sakae.

– Pour midi au parc à Odaiba. Nous y pique-niquerons avant d'aller le soir au feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa.

– Nous amenons quelque chose à manger ?

– Sora m'a dit qu'elle allait cuisiner, mais je pensais faire du crabe et du bœuf de Tottori … Je ne pense pas que mes amis n'en aient jamais mangé à Tokyo.

– C'est une très bonne idée ! Je peux aller faire les courses si tu veux !

– Merci, je vais préparer les condiments !

Meiko passa dans la cuisine, tandis que Sakae attrapait un sac de course. Au moment de sortir, Sakae se retourna vers sa sœur et l'observa. Une jolie jeune fille en fleurs. Elle leva un pouce :

– T'es vraiment trop belle, sœurette !

Meiko sourit : elle se sentit soudain plus confiante, et éplucha ses échalotes avec plus d'entrain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il fulminait contre lui-même. Suivant les conseils de Taichi, il avait appelé la veille pour réserver une table dans un restaurant branché qu'il avait repéré, près du lieu où serait tiré le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait mis une chemise bleu ciel, un pantalon noir et avait pris la direction de l'appartement de Sora. Mais plus il progressait dans sa route, plus il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'était finalement arrêté à mi-chemin. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait eu la sensation d'être un idiot. Sora n'accepterait jamais d'aller _dîner avec lui_. Découragé, il avait regagné son appartement, pour ensuite se le reprocher toute la nuit. À présent, le jour s'était levé et il n'avait toujours rien fait. Si cela continuait comme cela, il allait tout simplement rappeler le restaurant pour annuler la réservation …

– Yamato, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Gabumon en entrant dans la chambre. Depuis hier soir, tu es bizarre … Tu as l'air énervé, mais contre toi-même … Tu n'arrives pas à jouer un air à la guitare ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça …

Gabumon le fixait, devinant plus qu'il ne comprenait ce qui agitait son ami.

– Tu sais, Yamato, la première fois que je me suis digivolvé, j'ignorais que je pouvais le faire. Ce n'est qu'en essayant, en ayant confiance en toi et en moi-même que j'ai compris que je pouvais arriver. Je pense que c'est un constat qui est valable dans toutes les situations de la vie : il faut avoir confiance en soi et en les autres pour réussir quelque chose. Surtout si c'est une chose qu'on n'a jamais faite.

Yamato s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas. Il releva la tête vers Gabumon, le dévisagea, incrédule. Gabumon lui sourit. Et, à ce moment, Yamato lui sourit aussi :

– Merci, Gabumon. Tu es un véritable ami.

Il renfila sa chemise bleu ciel, son pantalon noir, passa la chaîne qu'il avait l'habitude de porter autour du cou. Puis il mit des chaussures élégantes et se coiffa. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lança à son digimon :

– Gabu, en route ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora entendit le four sonner alors qu'elle sortait de la douche.

– Aaah, viite ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'enveloppant dans une serviette.

Elle sortit en courant de la salle de bain et arrêta le four. Ouf, un peu plus et ils n'auraient rien eu à manger au pique-nique ! Elle jeta un œil à la pendule au-dessus de la cuisine : onze heures. Yamato n'était pas venu … L'intuition de Taichi ne s'était pas avérée. Après tout, c'était bien normal. Taichi avait dit lui-même que ce n'était qu'une intuition, et rien de plus. Mais Sora avait espéré que cela se réalise. Tant pis, elle s'armerait de courage et irait elle-même !

Elle passa dans sa chambre et sortit la robe jaune à fleurs rouges qu'elle avait choisi de porter la veille. Elle l'enfila, puis passa une dernière fois dans la salle de bain pour se mettre des boucles d'oreilles et se maquiller légèrement.

– Piyomon, es-tu prête ?

– Oui, Sora !

– Essaye de trouver un grand cabas pour emmener le pique-nique !

– J'en ai un !

Sora sortit de la salle de bain, plaça les sushis, sashimis et autres denrées dans des tupperwares et les fourra dans son sac.

– Allez, on va être en retard !

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, retira ses chaussons et enfila de petits escarpins rouges qu'elle avait acheté en rentrant de chez Taichi, deux jours auparavant. Elle se retourna vers Piyomon :

– Je suis bien ?

– Parfaite ! Tu plairas forcément à Yamato comme ça !

– Bon, alors allons-y ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ferma la porte, descendit les escaliers et prit la direction de l'appartement de Yamato. Le soleil était à son zénith, irisant de lumière l'armature métallique du pont d'Odaiba. Sora marchait d'un pas résolu : était un peu anxieuse de voir la réaction de Yamato, mais le simple fait de s'être décidée à sauter le pas la rassurait. Alors qu'elle avait fait près de la moitié du chemin, elle aperçut soudain une silhouette dans le sens inverse venir vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction quand elle reconnut Yamato. Désarçonnée, elle s'arrêta. Ce fut à ce moment que Yamato la reconnut lui aussi. Il se figea net. Pendant une minute qui leur parut très longue, ils demeurèrent à dix mètres l'un de l'autre.

– Sora, va le voir ! l'encouragea Piyomon.

– Yamato, tu ne vas rester ici, si ? fit Gabumon à son partenaire.

Aussi rouges et troublés l'un que l'autre, Sora et Yamato se rejoignirent. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, aucun n'osant affronter le regard de l'autre. Sora finit par dire :

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Où allais-tu ?

Elle hésita, releva la tête vers Yamato, et rencontra alors ses yeux bleus, pâles et graves. Elle cilla. Lui aussi. D'une voix maladroite, il dit :

– Ben, en fait … je … j'allais chez toi.

– Qu … quoi ? Tu venais … me voir ?

– Oui.

– Pour … pourquoi ?

– Eh bien … je voulais te demander si … est-ce que ça te dit que … qu'on aille dîner ensemble au restaurant après le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa ?

Sora en resta bouche bée de surprise. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle ne quittait plus Yamato des yeux.

– Tu … voulais m'inviter à dîner ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Oui … mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai … enfin, je veux dire que …

– Je voulais justement te proposer la même chose !

Yamato releva la tête vers Sora, et la dévisagea, ébahi :

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui !

Les joues empourprées de Yamato et de Sora devinrent encore plus roses. Ils se sourirent.

– Alors, c'est d'accord ? dit Yamato, en se passant une main sur la nuque, encore gêné. Parce que … j'ai déjà réservé le restaurant.

Les yeux de Sora se mirent à briller.

– Ce sera avec plaisir.

Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. Yamato trouva Sora très jolie dans cette robe jaune à fleurs rouges, avec ces petits talons et ces boucles d'oreilles. Il lisait sur son visage qu'elle était encore surprise, flattée de sa demande aussi, et heureuse. Sora devinait que derrière le sourire gêné de Yamato se cachait une joie immense. Venir la voir ainsi avait dû lui demander beaucoup de courage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son élégance, sobre, à son image : pantalon noir et chemise bleu ciel. Le col entrouvert laissait voir la chaîne qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, mais aussi sa peau pâle.

– Alors … on rejoint les autres pour le pique-nique ? dit-elle finalement.

– Oui … bonne idée. Tu as l'air d'avoir préparé de bonnes choses dans ton sac !

Ils rougirent de nouveau, et se mirent en route.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, Taichi, Hikari, Mimi et Koushiro étaient déjà là avec leurs digimons. Le soleil filtrait à travers les feuillages arbres, essaimant des tâches de lumière sur la pelouse. À cette heure chaude de la journée, il faisait bon être à l'ombre. En voyant Yamato et Sora arriver ensemble, Taichi sourit.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Sora.

– Tu apportes la nourriture ? lança Agumon.

– Oui !

– Je sens déjà la bonne odeur d'ici ! dit Mimi.

Tandis que Sora sortait une nappe de son sac pour installer les victuailles, Taichi s'approcha de Yamato :

– Alors ?

– Si je te disais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne me croirais pas …

– Va savoir, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle t'a dit oui ?

Yamato acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis il donna un coup de coude à Taichi :

– Et toi, alors ? Tu as vu Meiko ?

– Ben, pas encore, elle n'est pas arr…

– Bonjour ! lança alors une voix.

Les garçons se retournèrent : Meiko s'avançait dans leur direction. Taichi demeura un instant interdit : elle portait une robe mauve vaporeuse dont les manches à volant laissaient deviner ses épaules blanches. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans une tenue aussi féminine. Yamato le fixait, amusé. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu.

– Quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ! s'inquiéta Tailmon.

– Palmon, mets-toi derrière ce buisson ! lança Mimi à son digimon.

– Piyomon, rentre dans le panier à pique-nique ! fit Sora.

– Vite, Koushiro, ouvre ton ordinateur pour qu'on puisse s'y cacher ! s'exclama Tentomon.

Alors que Koushiro s'exécutait et que tous les digimons s'affolaient, Meiko lança :

– Non, n'ayez pas peur ! Sakae connaît le digimons !

Tous suspendirent leur geste et se retournèrent, surpris. Meiko s'approcha d'eux, confuse :

– Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que j'amenais Sakae avec moi … mais je voulais vous faire la surprise !

– Sakae ? fit Mimi.

– Oui. Je vous présente Sakae, ma petite sœur. Elle étudie en internat dans un lycée professionnel de Kanazawa, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas arrivée à Tokyo en même temps que moi. Mais pour les vacances, elle a trouvé un stage par ici.

– C'est super, ça te permet de voir ta famille, dit Sora.

– Oui, acquiesça Sakae. Je vous remercie de m'accepter parmi vous pour ce pique-nique. Meiko m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous tous.

– Sakae a souvent vu Meicoomon, dit Meiko, alors elle est habituée aux digimons.

Cette nouvelle parut faire plaisir à Tailmon, Tentomon, Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon et Palmon qui se rapprochèrent. Sakae les regarda tous tour à tour, humains et digimons, et finit par dire :

– Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux vous demander vos noms ?

Sora se leva et se chargea des présentations des adolescents :

– Moi, c'est Sora. Je suis en première dans la classe de Meiko. Voici Taichi et Yamato, qui sont également dans notre classe, Hikari, qui est au collège et qui est la sœur de Taichi, et pour finir, Mimi et Koushiro qui sont en seconde dans le même lycée que nous.

Agumon débuta ensuite la présentation des digimons :

– Moi, c'est Agumon, et je suis le partenaire de Taichi.

– Gabumon, je suis le partenaire de Yamato.

– Tentomon, je suis le compagnon de Koushiro.

– Moi c'est Piyomon, je suis la partenaire de Sora.

– Et moi c'est Palmon, je suis la meilleure amie de Mimi !

– Je m'appelle Tailmon, je suis la partenaire d'Hikari, termina Tailmon en sautant sur les genoux de son amie.

– Ravie de tous vous rencontrer, dit Sakae en s'inclinant.

Koushiro dévisageait attentivement Sakae. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Il s'était alors rappelé de la jeune fille qu'il avait distinguée du haut de son balcon, quelques jours auparavant. Oui, c'était bien elle. Ainsi, c'était la sœur de Meiko ? Pourquoi donc était-elle venue jusque devant son immeuble ? Intrigué et circonspect, il n'osa pas lui adresser la parole. Il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi semblait avoir été surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait partie des amis de sa sœur et avait évité son regard dès son arrivée.

– Meimei, je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama alors Mimi. Tu as mis la robe qu'on avait achetée ensemble !

– À vrai dire … c'est Sakae qui m'a encouragée à la mettre.

– Tu as bien fait ! dit Mimi à Sakae. Elle est trop mignonne dedans ! D'ailleurs, j'adore la manière dont tu t'habilles toi aussi !

– C'est gentil ! Mais je crois que finalement, j'aurais dû mettre quelque chose de moins salissant … le blanc sur de l'herbe, ça va être terrible ! dit-elle en riant.

Son rire était frais et franc, et mit à l'aise les autres adolescents. Meiko et Mimi aidèrent Sora à installer tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le pique-nique sur la nappe.

– Chouette, on va pouvoir manger ! s'exclama Agumon.

– Non, pas encore, dit Hikari. Il manque Takeru.

– C'est vrai, et Joe aussi ! renchérit Mimi.

– Yo, tout le monde !

Les adolescents se retournèrent et distinguèrent Takeru les rejoindre, sous le soleil. En short vert, polo corail et casquette noire, il était facilement reconnaissable. Patamon le suivait en volant. Takeru était également accompagné de deux autres silhouettes.

– Ken ! s'exclama Hikari.

– M. Nishijima ! ajouta Taichi en se levant.

Ken avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu à l'hôpital. M. Nishijima se déplaçait avec précaution, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé de la vitalité.

– Ken m'avait appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il pouvait sortir aujourd'hui de l'hôpital, dit Takeru. Je lui ai donc proposé de se joindre à nous pour le pique-nique. Et quand je suis passé à l'hôpital ce matin, j'ai vu que M. Nishijima rentrait aussi chez lui. Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui proposer de nous accompagner.

– Et je t'en remercie, dit M. Nishijima. Cela ne m'enthousiasmait pas trop d'être seul chez moi.

– J'espère qu'on aura assez à manger … dit Sora, préoccupée.

– Mais nous aussi nous avons apporté quelque chose ! s'exclama Sakae. Pas vrai, Meiko ?

– Oui … nous avons fait du bœuf et du crabe à la mode de Tottori ! Nous nous sommes dit que vous n'en aviez sans doute jamais goûté.

– Du bœuf et du crabe ? dit Takeru. Ça a l'air très bon !

– Ken, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sora.

– Mieux, merci. J'ai vraiment bien récupéré ces jours-ci.

– Et comment vont Iori, Miyako et Daisuke ?

– Toujours inconscients, soupira Ken. Mais leur état est stable.

– Et vous M. Nishijima, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Taichi.

– Eh bien, hormis le fait que j'ai un nombre inouï de côtes cassées, tout va bien ! Je ne peux pas faire de mouvements brusques, alors ne me faîtes pas trop rire !

– Promis ! assura Taichi avec un sourire. Cette fois, tout le monde est là, non ?

– Il manque toujours Joe, dit Hikari.

– C'est vrai, ça, où est-il passé ? dit Mimi. Je vais l'appeler !

Elle composa le numéro et attendit. Aucune réponse.

– Pfff, il ne décroche pas …

– Peut-être qu'il a décidé de réviser ? émit Koushiro.

– Mmm … c'est bizarre, tout de même. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait.

– Il va peut-être finir par voir que tu l'as appelé, dit Sora. En attendant, je crois que nous pouvons commencer. Il est déjà 13h.

– À table ! s'écria Agumon.

Ils commencèrent à se répartir la nourriture. Meiko guetta la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils se servirent du bœuf et du crabe à la mode de Tottori.

– Humm, Meiko, c'est délicieux ! la félicita Sora. Nous n'avons pas de saveurs de ce type à Tokyo !

– C'est trop trop bon ! s'extasia Agumon. J'en veux encore !

Taichi se leva et se rapprocha de Meiko :

– Ils ont raison. C'est délicieux. Je peux t'en redemander, s'il te plaît ?

Meiko rougit et resservit Taichi. Après le repas, ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu à l'ombre des arbres. La température était agréable, et le pique-nique avait été copieux. Takeru se tourna vers Ken :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à nouveau dehors ?

– Beaucoup de bien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir senti la chaleur du soleil depuis bien longtemps.

– Voir la lumière est important, acquiesça Hikari.

Elle caressa la tête de Tailmon qui dormait contre ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Koushiro avait ouvert son ordinateur portable, Tentomon à ses côtés. Sora avait pris Piyomon contre elle, et s'était adossée au même arbre que Yamato. Gabumon s'était blotti près de ce dernier. Taichi s'était allongé sur l'herbe mains derrière la tête et avait fermé les yeux. Agumon ronflait près de lui. Meiko et Mimi discutaient à voix basse, Palmon les écoutant attentivement. M. Nishijima s'était aussi adossé à un arbre, appréciant la douceur de cette journée d'été et savourant le simple fait d'être toujours vivant. Quand Hikari rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que Sakae avait sorti un carnet et un crayon et qu'elle s'était mise à griffonner.

– Sakae, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Koushiro tourna la tête et, discrètement, observa Sakae. La jeune fille releva le regard vers Hikari avec un sourire.

– Je vais te montrer.

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Hikari, de Takeru et de Ken. Elle ouvrit le carnet et tous trois restèrent bouche bée : elle avait commencé à dessiner tous les digimons de chacun des Enfants Élus.

– Whouah, tu es drôlement douée, fit Takeru.

– Takeru a raison, renchérit Ken. La ressemblance est frappante, et tu maîtrises très bien la perspective.

– Moi, ce qui m'impressionne, c'est la manière dont tu saisis leur expression, dit Hikari, admirative. Pourquoi as-tu choisi de représenter nos digimons ?

– C'est que je n'en ai jamais eu autant sous les yeux ! répondit Sakae, enthousiasmée. Quand j'étais petite, je ne voyais que Meicoomon. Mais chacun de vous a un partenaire. Ce doit être magique.

– C'est vrai, confirma Takeru en caressant le dos de Patamon qui s'était lové dans ses genoux en tailleur. C'est un lien très fort.

– Je vous envie, dit Sakae. Même si je sais que ça peut être très difficile aussi. Meiko évite de parler de Meicoomon ces jours-ci. Cela lui fait trop mal encore je pense.

– Oui, c'est normal, dit Hikari, compatissante.

– C'est le dessin que tu étudies à Kanasawa ? demanda Takeru à Sakae.

– Pas exactement. J'apprends le soufflage et la peinture du verre. Pour faire des vases, des objets, mais aussi des vitraux. C'est un art qui vient d'Occident et dans lequel je voudrais me spécialiser. Le stage que j'ai trouvé à Tokyo se passe dans l'atelier d'un maître verrier reconnu qui a appris l'art du vitrail en Europe. Mais pour souffler le verre et le peindre, j'ai besoin de savoir dessiner.

– Ça doit être fascinant, dit Hikari, émerveillée.

Sakae lui tendit son carnet et l'invita à le feuilleter. Hikari fit défiler les pages. Sur l'une d'elle, Sakae venait de brosser à grand trait un feuillage transpercé par les rayons du soleil.

– Cette image est très poétique, murmura Hikari.

Elle continua de tourner les pages et fut surprise des suivantes : Sakae avait esquissé les profils de Mimi, Sora, Takeru et le sien.

– Tu … tu nous as dessinés ? fit Hikari en rougissant.

– C'est très réussi, commenta Ken.

– J'ai vraiment cette expression-là ? demanda Takeru.

– Oui, exactement ! confirma Hikari avec un sourire. Je trouve que Sakae est forte pour saisir les caractères !

Hikari tourna encore une page, sur laquelle un dessin était encore suspens : malgré tout, tous reconnurent Koushiro. Les traits étaient plus nets, plus appliqués, comme si Sakae avait davantage pris de temps pour ce portrait-ci.

– Eh bien, celui-là aussi est très ressemblant, fit Takeru. Koushiro !

Koushiro détourna vivement le regard pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'il les épiait.

– Tu devrais venir voir, c'est vraiment toi ! insista Takeru.

– Non … non merci ! Je suis occupé pour l'instant.

Sakae fixa Koushiro.

– Koushiro un passionné d'informatique ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est ça, confirma Ken. Il peut paraître un peu réservé, mais c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent.

Sakae reporta son regard sur Koushiro, et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas visible au premier abord.

Mimi regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et marmonna :

– Joe n'a toujours pas rappelé … Bizarre …

– Il travaille peut-être encore ? suggéra Meiko.

– Mouais … un samedi ? J'essaye de le rappeler.

Mimi composa de nouveau le numéro, et tomba une fois de plus sur la messagerie.

– Y a un truc qui cloche, dit-elle. Il ne va quand même pas rater le feu d'artifice … Bon, je vais le chercher !

– Tu es sûre, Mimi ? demanda Meiko.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réussir à le faire sortir de chez lui ! Si je ne suis pas revenue pour la fin de l'après-midi, on se retrouve au feu d'artifice ! D'accord ?

– D'accord.

– À tout à l'heure tout le monde ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Tu viens, Palmon ?


	7. Yggdrasil

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Mimi arriva au pied de l'immeuble de Joe, elle essaya de l'appeler une dernière fois. Il ne décrocha pas.

– Bon, tant pis, fit-elle en commença à monter les marches.

Elle arriva devant son appartement, et sonna. Ce fut la mère de Joe qui vint lui ouvrir.

– Bonjour Madame, je viens voir Joe. Je suis une de ses amies, et nous l'attendions pour un pique-nique, mais il n'est pas venu. Alors, je me demandais s'il était ici.

– Oh … eh bien, oui, il est ici. Dans sa chambre. Mais ça fait près de deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti.

– Il travaille ?

– Je ne sais pas … je ne crois pas.

La mère de Joe fit entrer Mimi dans l'appartement et lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre de son fils. Mimi s'en approcha et toqua doucement.

– Qui est là ?

Mimi poussa la porte et entra. Joe, qui était étendu sur son lit, se redressa. Gomamon était à ses côtés.

– Coucou ! C'est moi ! fit Mimi.

– Mimi ?

– Mimi ! s'exclama Gomamon.

– Gomamon ! s'exclama Palmon.

– Mimi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Joe.

– Eh bien, je sais que tu es soucieux de tes études et pas très gourmand, mais quand même, de là à rater un pique-nique avec tes amis, j'ai trouvé ça inquiétant … alors je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

– Ah, le pique-nique ! J'avais complètement oublié … on est déjà samedi ?

– Eh oui ! Mais dis-moi, tu en fais une tête. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

– C'est à peu près ça.

– Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Joe adressa un regard en biais à Mimi, hésitant. Mimi sentit son cœur se serrer : dans les yeux de Joe, elle avait lu la douleur qui l'habitait.

– Je me suis disputé avec ma copine, lâcha finalement Joe.

– Ta copine ? Alors, elle existait vraiment ?

– Mimi ! la gronda Palmon.

– Désolée ! Je voulais dire … à propos de quoi vous êtes-vous disputés ?

Joe fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire contractée et les yeux embués.

– Je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé de Gomamon ou du monde digital … ni du fait que nous sommes les Enfants Élus. Je pensais qu'elle l'accepterait. Qu'elle serait heureuse de connaître Gomamon. Mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé …

– Comment elle a réagi ?

– Son frère a été blessé par un des digimons d'Yggdrasil pendant que nous luttions contre Ordinemon … Alors, maintenant, elle pense que tous les digimons sont mauvais.

– Elle a tort ! s'exclama Mimi en brandissant un poing serré.

– Comment voulais-tu que je lui fasse comprendre ? Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle m'a dit que j'avais trahi sa confiance en lui cachant que j'étais un Enfant Élu, et quand Gomamon a voulu me défendre, elle a …

– Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais une vieille chaussette ! compléta Gomamon.

– C'est vrai ? s'exclama Palmon. Elle a fait ça ?

– Oui ! Et elle a refusé d'écouter Joe.

– Je pense qu'elle a eu peur, dit Joe. C'est normal après ce qui est arrivé à son frère. Mais j'aurais cru qu'elle m'écouterait, que je pourrais la raisonner.

Mimi pinça les lèvres, réellement peinée. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de Joe, et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence. Finalement, Mimi dit :

– Quand on est en colère, ou qu'on est effrayé, on dit ou l'on fait des choses qu'on ne dirait pas ou qu'on ne ferait pas normalement. Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu es allé dans le digimonde ?

– Assez bien, oui, dit Joe avec un sourire. J'avais peur de tout.

– Exactement. Parce que c'était nouveau pour toi, pour nous tous. Moi aussi j'avais peur, et je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était rentrer chez moi. Nous n'étions pas très matures ni très débrouillards en ce temps-là. Mais peu à peu, nous avons appris à surmonter nos peurs. Parce que nous avions nos partenaires digimons, oui, mais surtout parce que nous étions tous devenus amis et que nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres. C'est ça qui nous a rendu plus fort, et qui nous a permis de comprendre les digimons. Avec ta copine, c'est pareil. Les digimons, c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Mais si vous avez confiance l'un dans l'autre, vous surmonterez vos peurs. Si elle a confiance en toi, tu pourras lui apprendre à ne plus craindre les digimons.

Joe médita les paroles de Mimi. Elle avait raison : maintenant qu'il repensait à sa dispute avec Chisako, il se dit qu'elle avait réagi exactement de la même manière que lui la première fois qu'il était arrivé dans le monde digital. Avec de la peur, et pour la contrer, une tendance à vouloir tout rationaliser pour mieux contrôler une situation qui lui échappait. Au fond, ce qu'il devait réussir était simple et compliqué à la fois : il devait aider Chisako à surmonter sa peur en ayant confiance en lui, et en elle-même. S'il était parvenu, elle pouvait y parvenir.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. C'est contre la peur qu'il faut lutter. C'est la peur qui nous rend vulnérable ou mauvais.

– Oui. C'est comme avec Meicoomon.

Le front de Joe se plissa.

– Comment va Meiko ?

– Elle a beaucoup de courage, plus qu'elle n'y paraît. Mais j'imagine ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

– Oui. Moi aussi.

– C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas laisser la peur envahir ta copine. Mais pour ça, tu as besoin de Gomamon !

– Hein ? fit celui-ci.

– Oui, elle a raison ! dit Joe à son partenaire. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai gravi le Mont de l'Infini, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le digimonde la première fois ? Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives, mais tu l'as comme même fait. Et c'est cette nuit-là qui nous a rendus complice pour toujours.

– Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je t'ai suivi parce que je savais qu'on pouvait être amis.

– Tout à fait. Tu as persévéré. Je dois faire pareil avec Chisako. Mais il faut que tu sois avec moi. Tu es mon partenaire digimon, et elle est la fille que j'aime. Ce n'est pas en vous opposant l'un à l'autre, ce n'est pas en choisissant entre vous deux que je me réconcilierai avec Chisako. Ce n'est que si nous lui donnons une chance de te comprendre qu'elle me comprendra.

– Je viendrai avec toi, Joe. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi !

Joe et Gomamon se sourirent. Puis Joe se tourna vers Mimi, et lui sourit aussi :

– Merci d'être venue, Mimi.

– De rien. Dans le monde digital, c'est toi qui me remontais le moral. Maintenant, c'est mon tour !

– Est-ce que tu crois que les autres sont encore au parc ?

– Vu l'heure, je pense qu'ils sont déjà en route pour le feu d'artifice. Mais si on se dépêche, on peut les rejoindre !

– Alors, allons-y !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était étendue sur du sable mouillé, et sentait le reflux d'une eau glacée lui tremper les jambes. Elle se redressa, hagarde. Où était-elle ? Elle ne se rappelait de rien, sinon qu'elle avait été assaillie par les vagues de cet océan sombre, et qu'elle avait dérivé … Elle pensait se noyer, mais elle avait échoué sur une plage étrange. Elle devinait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le monde digital. Dans ce monde ci, seul le noir et le gris existaient. L'eau qui lui gelait les chevilles avait une couleur de ténèbres. Tout au bout de la plage, un phare projetait une lumière obscure sur la baie. Elle avait perdu ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle se releva : ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable glacial. Elle serra contre elle ses bras que les manches courtes de son chemisier gris ne protégeaient plus. Elle sentait seule, vide, abandonnée. Le ressentiment étreignait son cœur.

– Bakumon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés ? murmura-t-elle.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle remarqua alors une cascade d'eau noire, en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait la plage. Son lit chutait de la falaise jusqu'au rivage où il creusait un sillon pour se déverser dans l'océan. En haut de la cascade se dressait une immense pagode noire. Elle semblait en ruines. Pourtant, Maki se sentait attirée par elle. Elle remonta la plage, puis gravit la falaise. Les pierres saillantes égratignèrent ses pieds et ses mollets à maintes reprises. Quand elle parvint en haut de l'escarpement, elle se trouvait face à l'entrée de la grande pagode sombre. Des lampes de lumière noire se balançaient au-dessus de l'entrée et sifflaient dans le vent solitaire. Maki s'approcha de l'entrée de la pagode. À cet instant, une silhouette humaine se matérialisa devant elle.

– Gennai ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme vêtu de noir.

– Comme nous nous retrouvons, Maki, susurra-t-il. Mais ici, je n'ai pas besoin de cette ridicule apparence d'emprunt.

La silhouette de Gennai se pixélisa et changea alors de forme. Maki écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant :

– Vous ! Vous êtes …

– Tu croyais que tu avais à faire au véritable Gennai ? Le véritable Gennai n'est qu'un incapable … tout juste bon à me prêter son image !

Elle voulut reculer, il l'attrapa par le bras avec un sourire carnassier :

– Eh bien, Maki ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Pourtant, tu vas être bien traitée ici, mieux que tu ne l'as jamais été dans le monde digital …

La silhouette tendit le bras vers la porte de la pagode, qui s'ouvrit. Il tira Maki à l'intérieur, bien qu'elle se débatte. Quand ils furent dans le vestibule, la porte se referma brutalement et Maki fut plongée dans le noir. Elle ne sentait que la main puissante qui lui serrait le bras. Dans cette obscurité, la peur l'envahit de manière grandissante.

– Maki Himekawa ! tonna soudain une voix.

Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, sans rien voir. Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler, comme un tissu glacé. Elle sursauta, son cœur battant la chamade.

– Qui est là ? cria-t-elle.

De la lumière grise envahit alors l'atmosphère. Maki découvrit qu'au lieu du vestibule, elle se trouvait à présent dans une immense salle de pierres aussi noires et brillantes que l'onyx. Tout au fond de cette salle, sur un piédestal de glace, flottait une sphère bleu pâle dont la consistance rappelait celle de l'eau.

– Maki Himekawa !

La voix émanait de la sphère. Celle-ci se déforma alors, s'étira, se façonna. Le liquide qui semblait la constituer se cristallisa et donna lieu à une étrange créature, qui rappelait la forme humaine. La partie inférieure de son corps avait l'aspect d'une grande goutte d'eau inversée : en lieu et place des jambes, du cristal partait de sa taille pour se courber et former une pointe là où auraient dû se trouver ses pieds. Son buste semblait fait du même cristal, et des bras blancs comme la neige sortaient de cette étrange armure. Deux pointes s'élançaient à l'horizontale pour couvrir ses épaules, tandis qu'une troisième enveloppait sa tête à la manière d'un casque de glace. Sous ce casque, une longue chevelure blanche tombait presque jusqu'au bas du corps de la créature. Elle encadrait un visage pâle et des lèvres aussi exsangues que celles des morts. Mais surtout, deux très grands yeux gris la dévisagèrent, aussi polis et brillants que le mercure liquide.

Maki aurait été incapable d'assigner un genre à cette entité androgyne. Elle songea qu'il y avait de la beauté dans cet être, de la majesté. Mais aussi une froideur terrible, inhumaine. Et une amertume incommensurable. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose. La voix puissante résonna de nouveau, sans que les lèvres de la créature ne se meuvent. Elle s'adressa à celui qui tenait toujours Maki par le bras :

– Lâche-la.

Celui-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur. Maki se dégagea de son emprise et se rapprocha de l'étrange apparition.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Tu sais qui je suis.

Elle le dévisagea longuement. L'être soutint son regard.

– Vous êtes … Yggdrasil, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

– Oui. Je savais que tu trouverais le chemin de mon royaume. Je t'attendais, Maki Himekawa.

Maki, à mesure qu'elle fixait Yggdrasil, sembla retrouver la mémoire. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait collaboré avec lui, pourquoi elle était venue dans le monde digital. Elle se souvint de Bakumon, et alors la colère en elle se déchaîna :

– Vous m'avez menti ! Le reboot ne m'a pas permis d'être réunie avec Bakumon ! Il était vivant, oui, mais sans aucun souvenir !

– Je t'ai garanti que tu le reverrais, mais tu ne m'as pas demandé de lui rendre la mémoire …

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

– Tu savais qu'un reboot te ramènerait ton partenaire, et je désirai le lancer. Nous avons collaboré à cette même fin, je ne peux pas faire davantage pour toi.

– Je croyais que vous étiez plus puissant. Mais apparemment, Homeostasis doit être encore plus fort que vous.

– Comment oses-tu dire cela ?

– Homeostasis n'est-il pas le dieu du digimonde ? N'est-il pas supérieur à vous ?

Les yeux de mercure la dévisagèrent avec plus de froideur qu'aucun regard humain n'était capable de le faire. Maki sentit la peur lui tordre l'estomac. Yggdrasil écarta les bras, et une intense lumière noire envahit la pièce, si puissante que Maki dut se cacher les yeux.

– Homeostasis, supérieur à moi ? Mais j'ai été créé bien avant Homeostasis ! _J'étais_ le dieu du digimonde !

Maki rouvrit les yeux, tremblante, et releva la tête vers Yggdrasil.

– Vous étiez le dieu du digimonde ? Qui vous a créé ?

La question parut irriter Yggdrasil, comme s'il la jugeait impertinente.

– Je l'ignore. Mais qui qu'il fut, ou quoi qu'il fut, il n'a plus jamais rien fait pour le monde digital ensuite. Sans moi, le digimonde n'existerait pas ! Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais surgi de la mer quantique !

– Vous voulez dire que … que vous … avez créé le monde digital ?

– En effet, je l'ai créé. Je suis le Démiurge du monde digital ! s'exclama-t-il levant les bras au ciel. Mais un jour, Homeostasis a été créé à son tour. Il a voulu me voler le monde que j'avais créé et me remplacer en tant que dieu des digimons ! Comment lui qui n'avait rien créé pouvait-il s'arroger ce droit ? Par quel orgueil s'imaginait supérieur, ou même égal à moi ? Homeostasis n'est qu'une vile entité qui au nom de l'harmonie être prêt à employer la violence ! Ne vous a-t-il pas utilisés pour servir ses plans ?

– De qui parles-tu ?

– De vous, les humains ! De toi et de tes amis, qui avez été choisi par Homeostasis comme « Enfants Élus » ! Élus pour quoi ? Pour être ses jouets !

– Tu te trompes ! Nous devions sauver le monde !

– C'est ce qu'il vous a dit. Mais en es-tu bien sûre ? Ne comprends-tu donc pas que vous n'étiez que des pions dans sa stratégie ?

– Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

– Parce qu'il souhaitait m'évincer du monde digital pour imposer son ordre à lui. Il se dit gardien de l'harmonie, alors que c'est moi qui ai maintenu l'équilibre du digimonde pendant si longtemps … Il a fait de moi le monstre que tout le monde pense que je suis ! Et pour m'éliminer, il avait découvert quelque chose que moi-même je ne comprends pas encore totalement …

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Votre capacité, humains, à influencer les digimons pour qu'ils évoluent ... Cela l'intéressait, et c'est pour cela qu'il a fait appel à vous, Enfants Élus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– J'affirme qu'il vous a manipulé pour parvenir à dominer la digivolution. Son but était de créer les Bêtes Sacrées pour m'opposer un ennemi que je ne suis puisse pas combattre. Homeostasis a dénaturé ma création, les digimons, en les associant avec vous, les humains … tout en vous faisant croire que vous le faisiez pour le bien des deux mondes ! Quelle hypocrisie ! Homeostasis ne veut que le pouvoir !

– Non, je ne te crois pas … Homeostasis maintient l'harmonie …

– Alors pourquoi à chacune de ses apparitions y-a-t-il un sacrifice ? Pourquoi au lieu d'apporter la paix, il vous a apporté la mort ? Pourquoi a-t-il sacrifié Megadramon et laissé mourir Ibuki, Shigeru et Eiichiro ?

Maki fixait Yggdrasil, déchirée, perdue. Elle revoyait Megadramon sous le feu des Quatre Bêtes Sacrées, son corps se dissoudre pour être transformé en puissance d'attaque … Elle revoyait Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru se placer devant Daigo et elle, elle les voyait mourir pour se fondre dans les Bêtes Sacrées … Et si Yggdrasil avait raison ? Si Homeostasis ne les avait choisis que pour utiliser leur pouvoir ? S'il ne les avait amenés dans le digimonde que pour créer les Bêtes Sacrées afin de vaincre celui à qui il voulait usurper le digimonde ? Si réellement elle et ses amis avaient compté à ses yeux, Homeostasis les auraient-ils laissés se sacrifier ?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Maki Himekawa. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, tomba à genoux en sanglotant. Elle avait l'impression devenir folle : tout ce qu'elle avait cru depuis qu'elle avait été désignée comme Enfant Élue n'avait été que mensonge … Tout ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient été conduit à faire dans le digimonde n'était que la stratégie d'une entité jalouse du pouvoir d'Yggdrasil … Ils avaient été joués, utilisés, manipulés … et elle y avait cru. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Le désespoir la prit à la gorge, refroidit tout son corps. Elle se sentait si misérable, si inutile … elle haïssait Homeostasis et se haïssait elle-même. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

– Maki Himekawa, dit Yggdrasil, sais-tu pourquoi Homeostasis n'a pas pu faire de Megadramon une Bête Sacrée ?

– Pour ... pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'à cet instant, tu n'as pas été capable d'influencer ton digimon pour qu'il se transforme. Et sais-tu pourquoi tu en as été incapable ? Parce qu'à ce moment, tu as cessé d'obéir à Homeostasis. À ce moment, tu as senti qu'Homeostasis ne servait pas une cause juste. À ce moment, tu as senti ma présence.

Les larmes de Maki s'interrompirent. Elle réfléchit : elle ne se souvenait pas avoir perçu la présence d'Yggdrasil pendant cette bataille. Pourtant, en fouillant sa mémoire, elle se rappelait avoir senti cette sensation d'eau glacée qui caractérisait l'impression que produisait maintenant Yggdrasil sur elle. Oui, il avait raison, elle l'avait senti à l'intérieur de son âme ce jour-là. Cette tristesse qui l'avait envahie, qui continuait de l'habiter encore aujourd'hui, plus elle y pensait, plus elle était persuadée que c'était la même tristesse que celle d'Yggdrasil. Elle se redressa et lui dit :

– C'est vrai, j'ai senti votre présence. Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Je suis un être humain, alors vous ne pouvez sans doute rien faire pour m'aider …

– Tu te trompes. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu ne sois plus jamais utilisée par Homeostasis. Pour que tu sois estimée pour ce que tu es.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu es la seule qui puisse sentir en toi ma présence. Un garçon, il y a quelques années, avait pu parvenir à moi, puis une fille … mais leurs amis, aveuglés par Homeostasis, me les ont arrachés … Toi, tu y es arrivée. Je peux t'aider, si tu acceptes de m'aider.

– Que veux-tu de moi ?

– Je veux tu m'aides à reconquérir ce qu'Homeostasis m'a volé. C'est ta véritable chance de sauver le monde et de dessiller les nouveaux Enfants Élus qui croient faire le bien en servant Homeostasis. Mais pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin d'accéder au monde digital dont on m'a exclu.


	8. Feux d'artifice

**Chapitre 8**

Joe songea qu'il n'avait jamais été autant écrasé dans un métro. Le feu d'artifice de Sumidagawa était réputé dans le monde entier et des milliers de spectateurs affluaient de tout le Japon et de l'étranger pour le voir. Résultat, ils avaient été obligés avec Mimi de laisser passer deux rames avant de pouvoir monter à bord d'un train. Le seul avantage à cette compression était que personne ne prêtait attention à Gomamon et Palmon. Enfin, après une heure de transports et un changement dans la cohue, ils émergèrent de la bouche de métro comme des noyés crevant la surface d'un océan humain. Ils reprirent haleine, mains sur les genoux :

– Ouf … j'ai cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais de là ! dit Joe avec un rire nerveux.

– Oui … moi aussi ! confirma Mimi en riant à son tour. Il y a tellement de monde …

– Je me demande où sont les autres …

– Je vais les appeler !

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Meiko, Sakae, Ken et M. Nishijima avaient pris tôt le chemin de Sumidagawa pour être sûrs de trouver un emplacement pour voir le feu d'artifice. Ils avaient bien fait : le pont de Sakurabashi était à présent noir de monde. Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé. Soudain, le téléphone de Sora sonna.

– Allô ?

– Sora, c'est Mimi ! Où êtes-vous ?

– Sur le pont de Sakurebashi, un peu sur la gauche.

– D'accord, on arrive ! Enfin, si on parvient à se faufiler dans cette masse !

– Joe avec toi ?

– Oui !

Mimi raccrocha.

– Ils sont sur le pont de Sakurabashi. Bon, maintenant, il faut passer à travers la foule sans se perdre de vue.

– D'accord. Gomamon, monte sur mon dos et accroche-toi. Comme ça, tu seras en sécurité !

– C'est une bonne idée, Joe ! dit Mimi. Viens Palmon, et fais pareil !

Les digimons grimpèrent sur leurs épaules et s'y agrippèrent. Puis Joe et Mimi s'engagèrent dans la marée humaine. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà installés et rechignaient à bouger. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du pont de Sakurabashi.

– Je les vois ! s'exclama Joe.

Soudain, un mouvement de foule les bouscula. Mimi sentit Palmon glisser de ses épaules. Elle la rattrapa, mais elle fut de nouveau bousculée et perdit pied.

– Je te tiens ! dit Joe en l'agrippant par la main. Aller, on ne se lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive !

– D'accord ! dit Palmon en étendant un sumac vénéneux pour s'accrocher à Gomamon.

Au prix de derniers efforts, ils parvinrent à rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient accoudés à la rambarde du pont.

– C'est nous ! s'écria joyeusement Mimi.

Tous se retournèrent et Meiko sourit :

– Mimi ! Tu as retrouvé Joe et réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici ! Tu es trop forte !

– Je sais, je sais ! dit-elle en s'inclinant comme une star applaudie.

– Joe, où étais-tu ? demanda Takeru.

– C'est une longue histoire … mais heureusement que Mimi est venue me trouver. Je vous raconterai.

– Ah, Joe, dit Meiko, laisse-moi te présenter Sakae, ma petite sœur. Elle est en internat dans un lycée d'art à Kanasawa et elle est venue sur Tokyo pour les vacances. Alors je l'ai invitée à se joindre à nous.

– Enchanté, fit Joe.

– Moi de même, dit Sakae en s'inclinant.

Près d'eux, Koushiro ne disait rien. Il avait vu Joe et Mimi arriver en se tenant par la main, et même s'ils s'étaient très vite lâchés, il ne pouvait pas effacer cette image de son esprit. Mimi était très jolie ce soir, peut-être plus encore que d'habitude. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se mettre à la mode, Koushiro avait la sensation que le regard que posait Mimi sur lui ne changeait pas. Pourtant, avec cette chemise blanche à revers orange et ce pantalon marron, il lui avait semblé qu'il se mettait en valeur. Pourquoi était-elle réellement allée voir Joe ? Et pourquoi avait-elle mis tellement de temps à revenir avec lui ? Ils semblaient plutôt réjouis ces deux-là. Koushiro sentit une émotion étrange lui pincer le cœur et le rendre amer.

– On pensait qu'on n'arriverait pas à vous retrouver ! s'exclama Mimi. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

– Presque deux heures, répondit Sora. On voulait être sûrs d'avoir une place.

Soudain, les réverbères s'éteignirent. Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule : le feu d'artifice allait commencer.

Brusquement, la première fusée explosa dans le ciel. Une immense boule rouge apparut, suivie de plusieurs blanches derrière elle : tous reconnurent le drapeau japonais. Des cris d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent du public. Les billes de poudre formaient les étoiles de feu scintillantes qui fascinaient les spectateurs. L'odeur de poudre se répandit dans l'air. De nouvelles explosions retentirent : des pivoines bleues, des chrysanthèmes verts, des palmiers jaunes surgirent dans la nuit. Les boules suivantes changeaient de couleurs : leurs étoiles étaient d'abord bleues ou violettes, puis devenaient jaunes ou orange, comme si un sort leur avait été jeté. Des cascades dorées tombèrent alors du ciel comme une pluie de météorites. Certains feux d'artifices prenaient des formes définies : ronds, fleurs, bouches souriantes, cœurs. Elles illuminaient le ciel de Tokyo, le visage des Enfants Élus et déchiraient l'air de leurs déflagrations. Celles-ci avaient dans un premier temps effrayé les digimons : ce bruit puissant leur avait rappelé les attaques de leurs ennemis et ils s'étaient tous cachés.

– Takeru ! s'était écrié Patamon en se réfugiant derrière lui.

– N'aie pas peur Patamon, ce ne sont que les explosions du feu d'artifice ! Elles ne feront de mal à personne, avait dit Takeru en posant Patamon sur sa tête.

– Sora, ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? avait demandé Piyomon.

– Mais non, viens plutôt regarder, c'est magnifique !

– Agumon, sors de derrière mes jambes ! s'était exclamé Taichi en le prenant dans ses bras pour qu'il voit mieux.

– Tout va bien, Gomamon ? avait demandé Joe à son digimon toujours accroché à ses épaules.

– Oui ! C'est beau !

– Regarde, Tailmon, avait dit Hikari en hissant son digimon sur la rambarde du pont.

– Oh, toutes ces couleurs !

– On dirait une aurore boréale ! dit Tentomon.

Rassurés, les digimons et leurs partenaires avaient alors profité du spectacle. Les billes de poudres étincelantes se reflétaient dans les pupilles des adolescents. Sora tourna la tête vers Yamato : il était concentré sur le feu d'artifice. Piyomon s'était posée sur la rambarde près de Tailmon, alors Sora se rapprocha subrepticement de Yamato. Dans l'obscurité scandée d'explosions colorées, elle chercha sa main. Yamato tressauta quand il sentit les doigts de Sora effleurer les siens. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, puis, il prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Sans se regarder, ils sourirent.

Sakae, près de Meiko, était littéralement absorbée par les boules d'étoiles qui éclataient près des nuages de fumée qu'avaient formés les premières explosions. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de feux d'artifices. Elle avait oublié la magie qui s'en dégageait. C'était comme si, pour un bref instant, les sortilèges des mondes imaginaires envahissaient le réel. Elle fixait les étoiles de couleur pour en graver la beauté et la texture dans son esprit. Si seulement elle pouvait fixer ce mouvement scintillant dans un vitrail …

Takeru, Hikari et Ken étaient accoudés à la rambarde du pont, côte à côte, entourés de Patamon, de Tailmon et de Piyomon. À côtés d'eux, Mimi et Joe admiraient la succession de boules de feu, Gomamon et Palmon sur leurs épaules certaines boules remontaient après avoir explosé, à la manière des méduses, puis s'évanouissaient dans le ciel. Koushiro était lui aussi concentré sur le feu d'artifice, même si les lumières évanescentes des fusées ne pouvaient masquer la tristesse qui imprégnait son regard.

Taichi jeta un bref coup d'œil à Meiko. Décidemment, elle était vraiment jolie dans cette robe mauve. Il se plaisait à voir ses joues, son nez, son front et ses cheveux changer de couleur à chaque nouvelle explosion. Il sourit. Au même moment, Meiko, se sentant observée, tourna la tête. Taichi rougit, déglutit, et détourna vivement le regard. Mais cette fois, il se rendit compte que c'était Meiko qui le fixait. Rougissant de plus belle, il releva la tête. Elle le dévisageait, les joues empourprées de timidité, mais avec une lueur d'assurance que Taichi voyait pour la première fois dans ses pupilles. Elle semblait heureuse. Alors, il affronta son regard, et ils se sourirent. Derrière eux, M. Nishijima avait remarqué leur manège et sourit, amusé et attendri. Taichi faisait exactement la même tête que celle qu'il avait dû faire quand Maki avait accepté de sortir avec lui, dix ans auparavant.

Le bouquet final éclata à cet instant. Une éruption arc-en-ciel jaillit, pour la plus grande satisfaction de la foule. Les couleurs mitraillaient de toute part, les étoiles volaient dans l'atmosphère enfumée. Puis, tout s'éteignit, tout se tut. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva alors du public. Les Enfants Élus se regardèrent, encore émerveillés.

– C'était vraiment beau, murmura Meiko.

Ils acquiescèrent. Derrière eux, le pont commença à se vider de ses nombreux occupants. Les digimons tombaient de sommeil. Koushiro leur proposa qu'ils dorment dans l'espace numérique qu'il avait créé pour eux : ils acceptèrent et se jetèrent dans l'ordinateur.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Takeru.

– En ce qui me concerne, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit M. Nishijima en se tenant les côtes.

– Vous avez mal ? demanda Yamato.

– Jusque-là ça allait, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer maintenant. Merci de m'avoir invité à partager votre pique-nique et à aller voir ce feu d'artifice. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

– Bonne nuit, monsieur ! répondirent les adolescents.

– Ah, j'oubliais, dit-il en se retournant.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en tira un papier plié. Il le tendit à Taichi :

– Voici mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse, en cas de besoin.

– Merci, Monsieur. Reposez-vous bien.

– Merci.

M. Nishijima disparut dans la foule.

– Bon, et si on allait manger une glace ? proposa alors Mimi.

– Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Sakae.

– Désolé … on ne vient pas, dit Yamato en prenant Sora par l'épaule.

Ils avaient rougi tous les deux devant le regard étonné de leurs amis.

– Nous allons … dîner ensemble, dit Sora.

– Sérieusement ? s'exclama Mimi avec un grand sourire. Vous allez au restaurant en amoureux ? J'y crois pas !

– Grand frère, tu m'avais caché ça, dit Takeru, goguenard.

– Oh, tais-toi ! répliqua Yamato en souriant.

– Profitez bien ! dit Hikari.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis saluèrent leurs amis. Au moment de se détourner, Yamato adressa un regard en biais à Taichi : ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Meiko, et Taichi put lire sur les lèvres de Yamato « Chiche ». Son ami leva un pouce dans son dos et s'éloigna avec Sora. Taichi se sentit rougir de nouveau. Il regarda Meiko : elle était au milieu de sa sœur, de Mimi, de Koushiro, de Takeru, de Ken … inabordable. À cet instant, Hikari surprit le regard son frère. Elle prit Takeru et Ken par les épaules et dit :

– Moi, je trouve que l'idée de Mimi d'aller manger une glace est excellente. On y va ?

Tous se mirent en route. Alors que Meiko allait les suivre, Hikari se retourna et l'arrêta.

– Je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sakae jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Meiko face à Taichi. Hikari se rapprocha de Sakae et lui dit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je facilite juste la tâche à mon frère et à Meiko.

– Tu leur … facilites la tâche ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'ils ne sont pas insensibles l'un à l'autre, mais que si on ne les aide pas un peu, ils n'oseront jamais se l'avouer, dit Hikari avec un sourire.

– Tu veux dire … que ma sœur et Taichi, ils … ils se plaisent ?

Hikari acquiesça, souriant toujours.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien. Il est simplement un peu maladroit. Il raccompagnera Meiko chez elle, sois sans crainte. Et puis, comme ça, nous avons l'occasion de mieux de te connaître pendant ce temps-là !

Hikari sourit à Sakae, et celle-ci sentit dans ce sourire une bonté incommensurable. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vite acceptée que dans ce groupe d'adolescents. Elle rendit son sourire à Hikari et elles rejoignirent les autres Enfants Élus qui partaient déjà en quête d'une glace.

Taichi, ébahi, avait assisté aux manœuvres de sa sœur, et en quelques minutes, le groupe s'était éloigné, le laissant seul à seule avec Meiko. Celle-ci se retourna et rougit à nouveau. Taichi se trouva pris au dépourvu. Il bégaya :

– Le feu … le feu d'artifice était beau, pas vrai ?

– Hmm hmm …

– Tu voulais manger une glace ? Parce que … si tu en as envie, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver …

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim.

– Alors … ça te dit que … qu'on aille se promener ?

– Tous … tous les deux ?

– Ben, oui …

Meiko rougit à nouveau, mais cette fois, Taichi ne lut plus seulement de la gêne sur son visage. Elle semblait contente. Quand elle lui répondit, ses yeux pétillaient :

– D'accord. Je ne connais pas encore bien Tokyo, et j'aimerais beaucoup aller dans un endroit qui me permette de mieux appréhender la ville … tu as une idée ?

Taichi réfléchit. Soudain, il sourit et acquiesça :

– Je sais où nous allons aller.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pour parvenir au restaurant que Yamato avait réservé, il devait avec Sora reprendre le métro. Malheureusement, en arrivant devant l'entrée de la gare, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la foule était si conséquente après le feu d'artifice qu'ils ne pourraient même pas approcher du quai. Yamato se maudit Sora songea qu'ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment loin ? demanda-t-elle. Ne peut-on pas essayer d'y aller à pied ?

– Hum … si, ce n'est qu'à trois stations de métro d'ici. Le seul ennui, c'est que j'ai peur que nous arrivions en retard par rapport à l'heure que j'avais indiquée …

– Tentons quand même notre chance, dit Sora en lui souriant.

Ils réussirent à s'extraire de la foule, remontèrent les rues encore pleines et prirent la direction du restaurant. À mesure qu'ils progressaient, Yamato regardait l'heure sur son téléphone et sentait l'angoisse monter en lui : ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure. Ils fendirent la masse de touristes, coupèrent par des rues étroites pour éviter les artères noires de monde. Enfin, ils parvinrent à la bonne rue. Le restaurant était déjà bondé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yamato entra. Un serveur vint immédiatement à lui :

– Bonsoir monsieur, avez-vous réservé ?

– Oui, au nom d'Ishida.

– Je regarde cela tout de suite.

Le serveur consulta son registre. Il releva un regard désobligeant vers Yamato :

– Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais vous êtes en retard.

– Je sais, veuillez nous excuser. Nous n'avons pas pu prendre le métro à cause des nombreuses personnes venues assister au feu d'artifice … Serait-il possible de dîner malgré tout ?

– Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais votre table a déjà été réattribuée à d'autres clients. Si vous voulez attendre la prochaine de libre, je crains que vous n'ayez au moins une heure à patienter …

Yamato déglutit, se maudit une fois de plus. Il aurait pu s'énerver contre le serveur, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Dépité et furieux, il sortit du restaurant et rejoignit Sora.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

– Notre table a déjà été réattribuée, et ils n'ont plus de place.

Yamato envoya voler un caillou de bout de sa chaussure. Il soupira :

– Je suis désolé, Sora. Je voulais te faire plaisir …

Sora sourit et prit la main de Yamato :

– Tu m'as déjà fait très plaisir en me proposant de passer la soirée avec toi. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang pour ce restaurant : on peut tenter d'en trouver un autre ?

– Oui, tu as raison, cherchons-en un autre.

Mais ils eurent beau faire, tous les restaurants étaient complets. À chaque nouvel établissement qui les refusait, ils sentaient leur déception grandir. Au bout du cinquième, ils comprirent qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à dîner au restaurant ce soir-là.

– Quelle poisse, marmonna Yamato.

– Arrêtons de chercher, et trouvons plutôt un parc où nous asseoir, dit Sora.

– Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va dîner ?

– Il me reste des sushis et des tempuras de ce midi, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alors Yamato sourit. Il décida de lâcher prise sur cette soirée qu'il voulait parfaite et qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Cette décision prise, il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger. Sora venait d'ouvrir son sac de pique-nique pour voir ce qu'il lui restait du déjeuner. Elle était belle, elle avait toujours une solution à tout.

– Tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire, Sora, lui dit Yamato.

Elle sourit et ils se mirent en quête du parc le plus proche. Ils en trouvèrent un agréable près de la rivière, assez calme. Sora étendit de nouveau la nappe de pique-nique et sortit les restes de nourriture. Ils s'assirent face à face et se partagèrent les sushis et les tempuras.

– Ils sont toujours aussi bons, dit Yamato. Finalement, on est bien ici.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Et bien plus tranquilles que si l'on avait dîné au restaurant.

– Tu as raison.

– Et puis, ici, on voit le ciel.

Yamato releva la tête : Sora avait vu juste. On voyait si bien les étoiles. Il eut alors une idée.

– Sora, est-ce que tu peux te lever s'il te plaît ?

– Euh … oui, mais pourquoi ?

– Tu vas voir.

Il rangea tous les tupperwares dans le sac de pique-nique, secoua la nappe, puis la reposa au sol. Il s'y allongea, à droite, en laissant un espace de libre. Il étendit le bras gauche et dit :

– Tu viens à côté de moi ?

Sora rougit, puis retira ses chaussures et vint s'étendre à côté de Yamato. Elle appuya sa tête dans le creux de son bras tendu et sourit. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien comme ça. Elle avait brusquement confiance en elle, et dans ce que la vie pourrait lui réserver à l'avenir. Ce futur dont lui parlait Piyomon cessa tout à coup de l'effrayer. Elle avait maintenant envie de s'y lancer. Près d'elle, Yamato n'avait jamais senti une telle chaleur dans son cœur. Il avait mis du temps à croire à l'amour. Parce que ses parents s'étaient séparés alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il pensait que les couples ne pouvaient pas durer. Quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour Sora, il n'avait pas osé y céder immédiatement. Pourtant, à côté d'elle, en cet instant, il se sentait fort. Cette certitude pansait en lui cette blessure d'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais complètement soignée. Ils demeurèrent ainsi en silence dans la pénombre, aussi plein et comblés que le ciel l'était d'étoiles.


	9. Le Mur de Feu

**Chapitre 9**

– Quelle queue ! s'exclama Mimi, dépitée.

En cette chaude soirée de juillet, les glaciers de Sumidagawa avaient été pris d'assaut par les touristes venus assister au feu d'artifice. La boutique qu'avaient choisie les adolescents voyait déjà sa file d'attente s'allonger.

– Espérons que ça avancera vite, dit Ken en se plaçant derrière les derniers clients.

– Ce n'est pas grave tant qu'on est entre amis, dit Takeru.

– C'est vrai, comme ça nous allons pouvoir échanger nos impressions sur le feu d'artifice, ajouta Hikari. C'était beau, pas vrai ?

– Moi, j'ai trouvé ça magique ! dit Sakae. C'était comme si une pluie d'étoile avait envahi le ciel ! Si seulement je pouvais peindre ça !

– J'aurais voulu que Wormon puisse voir ça, dit Ken, la mine sombre. Il me manque.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Takeru en posant une main sur son épaule. On fera tout pour le retrouver.

– Moi, j'ai adoré les feux qui prenaient des formes concrètes, surtout les bouches sourire et les fleurs ! dit Mimi.

– Moi, j'ai aimé les cœurs, dit Joe, en songeant à Chisako, à la fois avec tristesse et espoir.

Mais la remarque ne plut pas à Koushiro, qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire du souvenir de Mimi tenant la main de Joe. Il se crispa et resta muet. Enfin, la file d'attente avança et ils parvinrent devant les vitres réfrigérées où s'amoncelaient des litres de glace de toutes les couleurs et de tous les parfums. Hikari prit une boule à la vanille, Takeru à l'abricot, Ken à la menthe, Mimi à la fraise, Joe au chocolat et Koushiro au caramel. Sakae resta longtemps indécise, et demanda finalement une boule carotte-orange-basilic.

– Eh ben, quel mélange ! s'exclama Ken. Tu es sûre que ça va être bon ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Sakae en riant. Mais j'aime bien tester de nouvelles choses.

– Tu as de drôles de goûts ! dit Mimi.

Ils payèrent puis décidèrent de longer la rivière. Sakae porta sa glace à sa bouche, tous les autres guettant sa réaction, se demandant quelle saveur elle aurait. À la surprise de tous, Sakae émit un son de satisfaction.

– Huum, c'est bon !

– Vraiment ? fit Hikari. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

– Il y a des gens qui prennent toujours la même glace, dit Sakae. Mais c'est plus amusant de tester d'autres couleurs et d'autres associations !

– En fait, dit Takeru, c'est un peu comme quand tu peins : tu essayes de nouvelles combinaisons.

– Eh bien … oui, c'est à peu près ça !

Ils avançaient le long de la rivière Sumidagawa. L'air embaumait l'été et les effluves de restaurants. Soudain, Mimi proposa :

– Et si on faisait un jeu ? Je chante le début d'une chanson, et vous devez deviner le titre.

– D'accord, dit Takeru. Je commence à chercher !

Mimi entonna aussitôt un air. Takeru sourit et donna rapidement la réponse.

– C'est trop facile, c'est une chanson de mon frère ! rit-il.

– C'est vrai, c'était facile ! Aller, une deuxième !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sakae de trouver. Elle dut réfléchir un peu mais se souvint soudain de cette chanson qu'elle avait entendue à la radio.

– Maintenant, dit Mimi, c'est à toi Koushiro !

Elle commença une nouvelle mélodie. L'air ne disait absolument rien à Koushiro. Le pire était que les autres semblaient la connaître. Il se sentait ridicule.

– Bah alors, dit Mimi, elle est facile pourtant !

– Moi, je sais ! dit Joe.

– Ah là, là, Koushiro, c'est pas ton fort, la musique ! dit Mimi en riant.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour Koushiro. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine et s'énerva :

– Écoute, si tu avais passé autant de temps que moi devant un ordinateur à chercher comment éviter un reboot, tu comprendrais que je n'ai pas le luxe de passer des heures à écouter de la musique comme toi ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'avais qu'à interroger Joe, il a sûrement la réponse, lui !

Koushiro se tut, surpris de son propre ton. Mimi le fixait, abasourdie. Koushiro recula, sa main pencha alors et sa glace tomba au sol. Le caramel dégoulina dans une mare sucrée à ses pieds. Tous ses amis le dévisageaient, stupéfaits. Koushiro, désemparé et honteux, tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

– Koushiro ! le rappela Mimi.

– Laisse-le, dit Takeru en la retenant par l'épaule.

Mimi fit volte-face et regarda ses amis. D'un ton déconcerté, elle demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Ils lui adressèrent un regard embarrassé, à l'exception de Ken et de Sakae qui n'étaient pas au courant et qui semblaient aussi surpris que Mimi. Cependant, tous les autres avaient remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines déjà l'attitude de Koushiro face à la jeune fille, et tous en avaient deviné la cause. Takeru avait été l'un des premiers à s'en apercevoir Joe s'en était rapidement rendu compte lui aussi lors de leur dernier voyage dans le digimonde. Hikari avait suffisamment d'intuition pour percer à jour les sentiments de Koushiro, même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Tous savaient, à l'exception de Mimi.

– Tu … tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que tu es revenue d'Amérique, Koushiro se comporte … différemment avec toi ? demanda doucement Takeru.

– Différemment ?

Joe échangea un regard avec Takeru.

– Mimi, on peut te parler un moment avec Takeru ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Viens, on va t'expliquer. On revient, dit-il aux autres.

Hikari demeura avec Ken et Sakae, qui étaient toujours aussi décontenancés.

– Je n'ai jamais vu Koushiro dans cet état-là, dit Ken, grave.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? dit Sakae d'une petite voix.

Hikari fixait le sol, pensive et peinée.

– Mimi est quelqu'un de très extravertie et de très sociale … mais parfois, cela l'empêche de percevoir les sentiments des autres. Et sans le vouloir, elle a blessé Koushiro … ça ne va pas être évident pour Joe et Takeru de le lui expliquer.

Mimi, Joe et Takeru allèrent un peu plus loin trouver un banc, face à la rivière. Mimi commençait franchement à s'inquiéter. Joe et Takeru réfléchissaient à la manière la plus diplomatique d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Mimi et Joe s'assirent sur le banc, Takeru demeura debout face à eux.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Mimi. Pendant le pique-nique, ce midi, Koushiro était normal … mais quand nous sommes arrivés, Joe et moi, je l'ai trouvé renfermé. Et voilà qu'il s'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reproche ? Je suis pourtant gentille avec lui !

– Le problème, dit Joe, c'est que ce n'est pas ton amitié qu'il recherche.

– Tu sais, Mimi, lui confia Takeru, Koushiro a renouvelé toute sa garde-robe il y a peu. Il a même mis au point un programme informatique d'essayages virtuels pour se mettre à la mode. Il ne l'a pas fait sans raison il sait que tu aimes l'élégance.

– Mais … pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

– Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il rougissait souvent quand tu étais à proximité de lui ? ajouta Joe.

– Parfois, si… mais Koushiro est timide, il doit être comme ça avec toutes les filles.

– Eh bien … non, la détrompa Takeru. S'il est aussi gêné, s'il a fait autant d'efforts vestimentaires, c'est pour te plaire.

Mimi resta bouche bée, n'osant pas comprendre.

– Vous voulez dire que …

– Ce qu'on veut dire, clarifia Joe une bonne fois pour toute, c'est que Koushiro est tombé amoureux de toi, et qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour te le dire.

Cette fois, Mimi ne sut plus quoi répondre. Hébétée et sidérée, elle tombait des nues. Koushiro, le crack informatique de leur groupe, épris d'elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Pourtant, maintenant que Joe et Takeru le lui faisait remarquer, elle commençait à trouver cohérents certains comportements de Koushiro qui lui avaient paru bizarres. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, coupable de sa maladresse qui avait mis mal à l'aise son ami. Mais surtout, surtout …

– Je … je ne m'en étais pas du tout aperçue, murmura-t-elle, confuse.

– On s'en est douté, dit Joe. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait te parler avec Takeru. Koushiro s'est énervé tout à l'heure parce qu'il nous a probablement vu arriver en nous tenant la main. J'ai réalisé seulement après coup quel malentendu cela avait pu créer dans son esprit. Même si nous le faisions pour ne pas nous perdre dans la foule, il a dû imaginer des choses. Il faut dire qu'il ne croit toujours pas à l'existence de Chisako ! Et de nous voir comme ça l'a rendu jaloux, tout simplement.

– Si j'avais su tout ça, j'aurais agi différemment. Mais … il y a un problème … pour moi, Koushiro a toujours été l'un de mes meilleurs amis, comme vous deux, comme Taichi et Yamato … je veux dire … je serais incapable de ressentir ça pour l'un de vous …

Mimi renifla, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Je ne veux faire de mal à personne … et encore moins à Koushiro. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Joe et Takeru se regardèrent, le cœur lourd pour leur amie. Joe soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mimi :

– Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tu dois lui dire la vérité sur ce que tu ressens. Pour qu'il puisse un jour tourner la page.

– Mais … si après ça, il me déteste ?

– Cela ne dépend hélas pas de toi. Ce sera à Koushiro, après que tu lui as parlé, de déterminer le type de relation qu'il voudra garder avec toi. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas agréable à entendre, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ces choses-là ne se décident pas.

Mimi renifla de nouveau, et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle fixa le sol, déboussolée. Joe passa une main dans son dos pour la réconforter. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Koushiro comme ça. C'était son ami, elle devait penser à lui avant de penser à elle. Cela allait lui coûter. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et releva la tête : ses pommettes et ses paupières étaient rouges, mais son regard était résolu :

– Je vais aller le voir. La seule chose … c'est que je ne sais pas où il est allé.

– Moi, je suis presque sûr de savoir où il est, dit Takeru. Dans le seul endroit qui lui soit familier et où il puisse être vraiment seul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mimi avisa la grande tour de verre opacifié : le bureau de Koushiro. Le seul endroit où il puisse être vraiment tranquille. Elle entra dans le hall, prit l'ascenseur et parvint au sixième étage. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Finalement, la porte coulissa. Koushiro était bien là, assis derrière ses trois écrans. Caché, plutôt. Seuls les ordinateurs diffusaient une lumière bleutée et pâle dans la pièce obscure. Mimi s'avança et essaya de masquer son malaise :

– Coucou, c'est moi. Cette fois, je ne viens pas te faire deviner une chanson !

Silence. Mimi se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant de quelle manière commencer. Elle décida de suivre son instinct.

– Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu te mettre mal à l'aise. Je … je sais que je m'emporte facilement, que je suis parfois un peu trop enjouée … et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je t'avais blessé. Je … je suis désolée, Koushiro.

Derrière ses écrans, Koushiro ferma les yeux, soupira, sourcils froncés. Puis, il se leva, passa devant son bureau et fit face à Mimi.

– Je sais bien tout ça, Mimi. Mais tu es si facilement enthousiaste, tellement … extravertie, dans ta manière d'agir, que je me suis senti … humilié. Parce que je ne suis pas capable d'être comme toi, d'avoir du répondant … et j'étais très embarrassé.

– Je suis vraiment désolée.

Nouveau silence. Mimi savait que Koushiro devait encore penser à Joe.

– Tu sais, cette après-midi, quand je suis allée chez Joe, je l'ai trouvé désespéré … parce qu'il s'était disputé avec sa copine.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Koushiro. Incrédule, il murmura :

– Alors, il a vraiment une copine ?

– Oui, acquiesça Mimi en souriant. Elle s'appelle Chisako. Ils se sont disputés à cause des digimons. Je n'ai fait que remonter le moral de Joe.

– Vraiment ? Rien d'autre ?

– Non, rien d'autre ! Quand nous sommes arrivés au feu d'artifice, nous nous tenions la main parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Pour ne pas se perdre. Tu peux demander à Palmon ou à Gomamon.

– Alors … il n'y a … rien, entre toi et Joe ?

– Non, il n'y a rien. Joe est un de mes meilleurs amis, peut-être celui avec lequel je suis le plus proche. Mais ça s'arrête là. Cependant … Koushiro, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. On … on se connaît depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Koushiro retenait presque son souffle, le cœur battant.

– Avec toi, avec tous nos amis, nous avons vécu des aventures extraordinaires, poursuivit Mimi. Et … c'est cette amitié qui nous a toujours soudés. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis bien avec vous, avec toi. Parce qu'il n'y a pas … d'arrières pensées. Je sais que tu voudrais plus que ça … que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Mais je … je n'éprouve pas le même sentiment. Tu es un super ami, Koushiro … mais je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Koushiro fixait Mimi, anéanti. Il avait la sensation qu'un démon venait de tomber au fond de son estomac pour lui tordre les boyaux, pour brûler son cœur à l'acide. Il ne quittait pas de yeux Mimi, les jambes chancelantes. Celle-ci n'osait plus affronter son regard. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle détestait faire de la peine à autrui, plus encore à ses amis. Ils demeurèrent ainsi face à face, sans savoir quoi se dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Finalement, Mimi murmura :

– Je … je vais te laisser.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de verre, et quitta le bureau de Koushiro. Dès qu'il fut seul, celui-ci s'effondra sur l'un des canapés devant son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains, abattu. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un grand maelström où se mêlaient le désespoir, la honte, la colère contre lui-même. Dans ce grand bureau éteint, il ressentit une immense solitude.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors que Mimi était retournée à Odaiba pour parler à Koushiro, Joe et Takeru avaient remonté la rivière pour retrouver Hikari, Ken et Sakae.

– J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour Koushiro, murmura Takeru.

– Ce ne va pas être facile pour Mimi non plus, dit Joe.

À cet instant, le portable de Joe vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche : il avait reçu un message. Il l'ouvrit et à mesure qu'il le lisait, son visage s'éclaira. Il s'arrêta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Takeru.

– C'est … c'est Chisako ! Elle veut me voir ! s'exclama Joe, transporté.

– Eh bien, fonce ! C'est le moment ou jamais de vous réconcilier !

– J'aurais bien aimé que Gomamon soit avec moi … Mais Koushiro les a tous fait rentrer dans la salle des serveurs pour dormir, et ce n'est pas le moment de le déranger … tant pis, je vais d'abord parler à Chisako et je reviendrai la voir une prochaine fois avec Gomamon !

– Bonne chance ! l'encouragea Takeru en agitant la main tandis que Joe s'éloignait.

Joe remonta la rue vers le métro tandis que Takeru rejoignait Hikari et les autres. Quand Hikari le vit arriver seul, elle s'étonna :

– Bah, où sont Mimi et Joe ?

– Chacun partis régler leurs affaires de cœur, dit Takeru.

Ce disant, les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent presque involontairement sur Hikari, qui rougit légèrement.

– Sauf que ça risque d'être plus délicat pour Mimi que pour Joe, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard. Bon, et nous, que fait-on ?

– Vous me feriez visiter un peu Tokyo ? demanda Sakae. Je ne connais pas bien la capitale …

– Ce sera avec plaisir, dit Hikari. En plus, je suis sûre que Ken ne connaît pas non plus plein d'endroits de Tokyo … il y a quelques années, il était encore très casanier ! le charria-t-elle.

– C'est vrai, c'était ma mauvaise époque, rit Ken. Mais vous pourriez être surpris de tout ce que j'ai découvert à Tokyo depuis trois ans !

– Alors, en route ! dit Takeru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel du monde digital, comme une aurore boréale électrifiée. Partout dans le digimonde, les digimons relevèrent la tête vers les cieux : cette fois, ce n'était pas une distorsion. Ce qu'ils voyaient ressemblait plutôt à une ceinture de feu qui peinait à se matérialiser dans leur monde. Elle crépita, s'étira, rougeoya. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le ciel fut ainsi agité. Puis, peu à peu, les flammes se densifièrent, se concrétisèrent dans le monde digital. Tous les digimons percevaient ce feu chatoyant et inquiétant qui flottait au-dessus de leur tête. Puis, tout à coup, la ceinture ardente fusa brusquement du ciel vers la terre, et les flammes allèrent se concentrer entre deux pics rocheux, dans le désert. Toute l'énergie s'y rassembla et forma un haut mur de feu entre les deux montagnes. Cette paroi incandescente trembla, vibra, se déforma. Une silhouette féminine en jaillit alors. Elle était suivie du plus fidèle serviteur d'Yggdrasil. Maki Himekawa brandit vers le Mur de Feu son digivice devenu noir : une main bleue et poilue se détacha alors des flammes. Puis un bras recouvert d'un manteau rouge. Le passage entre l'Océan des Ténèbres et le monde digital était difficile, mais pas impossible.

Du haut d'une formation rocheuse qui faisait face au Mur de Feu, Gennai observait cette scène avec inquiétude. Tout à coup, Hackmon se pixélisa près de lui.

– Homeostasis est au courant de ce qui est en train de se produire, dit-il à Gennai. Il veut que je me digivolve en Jesmon.

– Tu ne seras pas assez puissant pour vaincre ce qui est en train de sortir du Mur de Feu, répliqua Gennai. Nous avons besoin des Enfants Élus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure. Depuis que Mimi était sortie de son bureau. Soudain, il entendit son ordinateur émettre un son aigu et répétitif. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Dans l'instant présent, pas grand-chose ne l'intéressait. Mais, comme le son se poursuivait, il se redressa. D'un pas lent, il repassa face à ses écrans. Sur celui du milieu, une fenêtre clignotait : quelqu'un essayait de le joindre via un appel vidéo. Il cliqua pour accepter l'appel : sur la fenêtre apparut le visage de Gennai. L'adrénaline monta d'un seul coup dans le sang de Koushiro.

– Gennai ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Quelque chose de grave. Le Mur de Feu qui sépare le monde digital et l'Océan des Ténèbres se fragmente.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Yggdrasil lui-même ne peut pas détruire le Mur de Feu, mais un être humain peut passer du monde digital à l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Oui, je sais. Hikari l'a déjà fait.

– Ce que vous ignoriez, c'est que vos digivices permettent également de relier le monde digital à l'Océan des Ténèbres. Il semblerait que Mlle Himekawa soit parvenue à entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, et grâce à son digivice, elle fait franchir le Mur de Feu à des digimons démoniaques!

– Des digimons démoniaques ?!

– Vous devez les renvoyer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et … oh, non ! s'exclama Gennai en relevant la tête.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gennai ?

– Le premier digimon vient de franchir le Mur de Feu … Il est en train d'ouvrir un passage vers votre monde pour y envoyer ses acolytes … c'est Daemon !

Les yeux de Koushiro s'écarquillèrent : trois ans auparavant, les digimons de Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Takeru et Hikari avaient digivolvé leur ADN pour tenter de vaincre Daemon. Ce digimon puissant, venu enlever Ken, avait démontré des pouvoirs incroyables, si forts que même trois méga-digimons s'étaient révélés impuissants à le battre. Pour sauver le monde réel, Ken avait ouvert un passage vers l'Océan des Ténèbres et avec l'aide de ses amis et de leur partenaire digimon, ils y avaient envoyé Daemon. Mais si celui-ci revenait dans le monde digital, le péril était grand. En effet, Daemon était capable d'ouvrir un passage vers le monde réel à sa guise … et permettre ainsi l'invasion des serviteurs d'Yggdrasil. Ils devaient à tout prix l'en empêcher.

– J'appelle les autres ! dit Koushiro à Gennai.

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis la vidéo se coupa. Koushiro dégaina son téléphone et composa à toute vitesse le numéro de Taichi.


	10. Les Sept Seigneurs Démoniaques

**Chapitre 10**

Taichi soupira : enfin, le labyrinthe de la queue s'achevait ! Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils patientaient. Au fond, le jeune homme aurait dû s'en douter : avec la masse de spectateurs venus voir les festivals et le feu d'artifice, les lieux touristiques allaient forcément être pris d'assaut. Il pensait même que la Tour de Tokyo fermerait avant qu'ils ne soient admis à la visite. Finalement, Meiko et lui étaient passés avec le dernier groupe. Un coup de chance ! Meiko voulait mieux connaître la capitale. Quoi de mieux que de contempler la ville depuis la tour la plus haute du Japon ? L'idée lui était venue en cherchant un endroit qui permette d'embrasser la ville d'un seul regard. Lui-même, qui avait toujours vécu à Tokyo, il n'était jamais monté en haut de cette tour.

Ils avaient repris le métro et étaient arrivés au bas de la structure métallique rouge et blanche. L'attente avait été longue, mais Meiko était trop polie pour s'en plaindre. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots dans la file, intimidés. Finalement, avec une trentaine d'autres personnes, ils avaient été invités à monter dans l'un des ascenseurs. Ils entrèrent les premiers : les parois étaient vitrées. Meiko sourit : à travers l'armature de fer de la tour, ils allaient assister à leur ascension. Les autres visiteurs montèrent dans l'ascenseur ils étaient nombreux, et Taichi et Meiko se trouvèrent comprimés contre les vitres. Meiko rougit, sentit son cœur s'accélérer : elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de Taichi. Elle pouvait percevoir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, sous sa chemise blanche. Elle évita de croiser son regard et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'elle voyait à l'extérieur. Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascension commença. À mesure qu'ils s'élevaient, Meiko vit le paysage s'étendre en profondeur : à chaque mètre qu'ils gagnaient, de nouvelles lumières apparaissaient : celles des antennes rouges, des restaurants, des publicités sur écran. Un bip sonore retentit alors et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand observatoire en forme de rotonde qui permettait d'admirer le panorama sur toute la ville. Meiko eut l'impression d'être dans une bulle suspendue dans les airs. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les vitres, émerveillée. À côté d'elle, Taichi était lui aussi impressionné : on avait beau dire que la Tour de Tokyo était une attraction touristique, la vue en valait vraiment la peine. D'ici, ils pouvaient contempler toute la ville. Chaque fenêtre éclairée, chaque lampadaire, chaque voiture en circulation brillaient comme une luciole sur le relief urbain gommé par la nuit. Le regard de Taichi dévia alors du panorama pour glisser sur Meiko : l'une de ses manches à volant avait glissé, dévoilant une épaule pâle et ronde. Il suivit la courbe de cette épaule, de ce bras qui disparaissait sous la manche, de ce dos qui disparaissait sous la robe, de cette robe qui cintrait sa taille menue … Quelque chose frémit à l'intérieur de Taichi une émotion étrange qui était encore nouvelle pour lui.

– Regarde, Taichi ! dit Meiko en pointant le doigt devant elle. On voit le pont d'Odaiba !

Il s'approcha : effectivement, on le voyait très bien. Il semblait bien petit en comparaison à ce qu'ils étaient habitués à voir. Derrière, la grande roue était encore en ruines. Taichi avait peine à croire que c'était là qu'ils avaient battu Ordinemon, trois jours auparavant. Meiko, qui n'avait pas senti que Taichi s'était rapproché d'elle, voulut se retourner pour changer de point d'observation. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Taichi, et faillit lui marcher sur les pieds.

– Dé … désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle, écarlate.

Taichi la dévisagea longuement, sous le charme. Elle était vraiment très jolie quand elle rougissait. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras. Elle tressauta.

– Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il.

À cet instant, le téléphone de Taichi sonna. Il le tira de sa poche : Koushiro. Une pointe d'inquiétude s'éveilla dans l'esprit de Taichi. Il décrocha :

– Koushiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Meiko vit l'angoisse envahir les yeux de Taichi à mesure que Koushiro parlait.

– D'accord, dit-il d'une voix tendue. On fait aussi vite qu'on peut.

– Rendez-vous devant le pont d'Odaiba, dit la voix de Koushiro dans le téléphone. Les digimons sont avec moi.

– On se dépêche.

Taichi raccrocha et regarda Meiko gravement.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Mlle Himekawa, apparemment, est parvenue à entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Elle est en train de fragmenter le Mur de Feu pour permettre à des serviteurs d'Yggdrasil d'entrer dans le monde digital. Le premier qui est apparu est Daemon. Il est puissant et il peut passer dans notre monde comme il le veut. Il faut à tout prix l'arrêter. Allons-y !

Ils se précipitèrent aux ascenseurs, mais il y avait de nouveau la queue.

– Tant pis, prenons les escaliers ! dit Taichi.

Tandis qu'ils dévalaient les marches, Taichi se sermonnait intérieurement. Ils savaient tous qu'Yggdrasil préparait quelque chose. En tant que chef, il aurait dû se montrer plus vigilant, garder Agumon près de lui … Quand ils arrivèrent au métro, il était bondé. Ils décidèrent d'y aller à pied.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au pont d'Odaiba, Yamato, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Ken et Sakae s'y trouvaient déjà. Koushiro était assis sur un muret de pierre, son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il avait fait sortir tous les digimons de la salle des serveurs.

– Alors ? demanda Taichi. Où en est Mlle Himekawa ?

– Deux autres digimons ont franchi le Mur de Feu avec Daemon, dit Koushiro en martelant son clavier. Heureusement pour nous, cela semble prendre plus de temps à Daemon d'ouvrir un passage vers notre monde qu'à Mlle Himekawa de fragmenter le Mur de Feu. C'est le moment d'aller les combattre !

– Où sont Mimi et Joe ?

– Je n'ai pas réussi à les avoir au téléphone. Je vais rester ici et ressayer de les contacter. Ils auront besoin de moi pour vous rejoindre.

– Comment va-t-on se rendre dans le monde digital ? demanda Hikari.

– J'ai fini cette après-midi mon programme permettant d'ouvrir un passage entre nos deux mondes sans D-3. Ce n'est qu'une version bêta, mais ça devrait fonctionner.

– Ça devrait ? répéta Yamato, sceptique.

– Ça va marcher ! décréta Koushiro. Il suffit que vous orientiez vos digivices vers la porte que je vais ouvrir.

– Alors, je ne pourrai pas y aller, dit Ken. Yggdrasil a toujours mon digivice.

– Si tu t'accroches à quelqu'un, je pense que ça devrait être possible.

– Attendez ! s'écria Meiko.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sora.

– Je … je ne crois pas que je doive venir avec vous. Je vous ai déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Je ne veux plus être un poids pour vous.

Meiko regarda ses amis, vacillante. Elle rencontra alors le regard de Taichi, qui s'était durci. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule :

– Je t'interdis de dire de nouveau que tu représentes un poids pour quiconque d'entre nous. Tu as du courage. Tu fais partie de notre groupe, et nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber. Je veux que tu en sois certaine.

– D'ac … d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, surprise de son autorité.

– Je ne veux plus que tu ne sentes coupable de ce qui a pu arriver. On a besoin de toi. Tu es une Enfant Élue et je veux que tu te battes avec nous !

Meiko cilla, et regarda droit dans les yeux Taichi. Celui-ci soutint son regard, ferme et résolu. Meiko se redressa et avec une assurance qui la surprit elle-même, elle dit :

– Je viens avec vous.

Tous acquiescèrent.

– J'ouvre le portail, dit Koushiro.

Il pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur et enclencha un programme. L'écran s'illumina alors d'une intense lumière. Tous les Enfants Élus sortirent leur digivice, à l'exception de Koushiro. Ken s'accrocha au bras de Takeru. Chaque digimon s'approcha de son partenaire. Les adolescents orientèrent leur digivice vers le portail ouvert par leur ami, et en quelques secondes, la lumière les aspira. Quand la clarté aveuglante s'éteignit, il ne restait face au pont d'Odaiba que Koushiro, Sakae, Tentomon, Palmon et Gomamon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taichi et ses amis atterrirent en plein désert rocheux, face aux deux pics entre lesquels s'était matérialisé le Mur de Feu. Mlle Himekawa se trouvait devant, leur tournant le dos. Elle levait son digivice vers le mur pour permettre aux digimons d'Yggdrasil d'en sortir. Près d'elle se trouvait déjà quatre énormes créatures effrayantes : la première ressemblait à un dragon rouge à la tête plus allongée que celle d'un crocodile, à la crinière bleue et dont la queue se dédoublait en deux longs filaments. Ses griffes semblaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Le second ressemblait à un ange déchu, aux ailes moitié blanches d'un côté, moitié noires de l'autre. Il arborait de longs cheveux blonds et des serres remplaçaient ses mains. Le troisième ressemblait à un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, pantalon et veste de cuir virtuelle. Sa tête à trois yeux était recouverte d'un casque se terminant en bec d'aigle au-dessus de son nez. Il était armé de deux longs pistolets sombres. Le dernier digimon était plus petit, et ressemblait à une femme courtisane de l'ancien Japon. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono violet sous lequel elle portait une combinaison noire brillante, qui rappelait le cuir. Des ailes obscures et déchirées s'étendaient dans son dos, et une couronne retenait ses cheveux noirs en chignon. Outrageusement maquillée, il émanait d'elle une certaine vulgarité.

– Regardez, Daemon est là ! s'exclama alors Ken.

En effet, tous reconnurent l'être au visage masqué par un capuchon rouge duquel sortaient des cornes de bouc. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et portait une grosse chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon en or. Des griffes surmontaient ses ailes violettes en lambeaux. Il tendait ses mains bleues velues vers devant lui, et paraissait extrêmement concentré : il tentait de matérialiser un passage vers le monde réel, qui n'apparaissait pour le moment que par intermittence.

– Le passage n'est pas encore ouvert, mais cela ne saurait tarder, dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Les adolescents se retournèrent : Gennai était accroupi derrière un rocher pour s'y cacher. Ils le rejoignirent.

– Comment Mlle Himekawa est-elle entrée dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ? demanda Sora à voix basse.

– Aucune idée, répondit Gennai. Mais si elle a rencontré Yggdrasil, il l'a probablement corrompue à son avantage. Elle a fait sortir cinq digimons le temps que vous arriviez ici, il faut faire vite, car …

Gennai s'interrompit et tous les adolescents tournèrent la tête : un sixième digimon venait de sortir du Mur de Feu. Avec sa tunique aux motifs géométriques rouges et noirs, sa longue barbe blanche et son sceptre, il faisait penser à un vieux sage maléfique. Au même moment, le passage de Daemon vers la Terre commença à prendre consistance.

– On ne peut plus attendre ! s'exclama Taichi en sortant son digivice. Allons-y !

Il dévala la pente où ils étaient cachés, ses amis sur ses talons. Tous leurs digivices s'illuminèrent et leurs digimons évoluèrent : Agumon devint Greymon, Piyomon se transforma en Birdramon, Gabumon se digivolva en Garurumon, Patamon en Angemon. Puis, les digivices brillèrent de nouveau et les symboles permirent à tous les digimons d'atteindre le niveau ultime : Métalgreymon, Garudamon, Weregarurumon, MagnaAngemon et Angewomon apparurent.

À ce moment, Daemon tourna la tête et aperçut les adolescents. Il interrompit la matérialisation du passage et leur fit face.

– Tiens ! dit-il. Les Enfants Élus. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus ! Ken, tu t'es enfin décidé à me rejoindre ?

– Jamais ! rétorqua celui-ci vivement.

– Ah, quel dommage … J'espère au moins pour vous que vous vous êtes améliorés depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

– Tu ne nous fais pas peur ! répliqua Taichi.

– Parfait, car cette fois, j'ai amené mes acolytes avec moi ! ricana-t-il en désignant les autres digimons sortis du Mur de Feu. Nous sommes les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques de l'Océan des Ténèbres, et chacun de nous incarne un vice ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter Leviamon, démon de l'envie, dit-il en désignant le dragon rouge ; Lucemon, démon de l'orgueil, dit-il en désignant l'ange noir et blanc ; Beelzemon, démon de la gourmandise, dit-il en désignant le soldat noir aux pistolets ; Laylamon, démone de la luxure, dit-il en désignant la femme en kimono violet ; et Barbamon, démon de l'avarice, termina-t-il en désignant le digimon à la longue barbe. Il ne manque plus qu'un seul membre de notre groupe pour être au complet, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il en jetant un œil à Mlle Himekawa. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle du monde digital, conclut Daemon, mais j'ai aussi très envie de revoir votre monde !

– Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! répliqua Takeru.

– Ah, ah, ricana Daemon. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous pour le moment.

Il tendit de nouveau les mains devant lui pour continuer de matérialiser le passage vers le monde réel, tandis que les autres digimons maléfiques fondaient sur les Enfants Élus. Leurs digimons se mirent en position : cinq démons contre cinq digimons de niveau ultime.

MagnaAngemon voulut dégainer son épée du destin, mais Lucemon l'attaqua d'un coup de poing violent qui l'envoya au sol. Leviamon ouvrit alors la gueule : un feu vert et bleu en jaillit, si puissant qu'il creusa un fossé dans la roche du désert. Les Enfants Élus virent ce trou béant se former sous leurs yeux, horrifiés. Métalgreymon et Weregarurumon se placèrent face à Leviamon pour tenter de freiner son attaque :

– Giga-blaster ! lança Métalgreymon.

– Griffe de loup ! lança Weregarurumon.

Les attaques ricochèrent sur les écailles rouges de Leviamon sans le blesser, tandis que ses flammes avançaient toujours.

– Ça ne lui fait rien ? s'écria Yamato.

Des ailes se déployèrent dans le dos de Beelzemon : il s'envola, dégaina ses pistolets et bombarda les adolescents. Garudamon se précipita devant eux et essuya durement l'attaque, qui le fit chanceler. Il ploya.

– Garudamon ! s'exclama Sora en courant vers lui.

Pendant ce temps, la gueule de Leviamon se chargeait de nouveau de feu. Taichi serra les dents :

– Il faut vous digivolver au niveau supérieur ! lança-t-il aux digimons.

Les digivices des cinq enfants brillèrent de nouveau, et tous accédèrent au stade méga : Métalgreymon devint Wargreymon, Weregarurumon devint Métalgarurumon, Garudamon devint Hououmon, MagnaAngemon devint Seraphimon et Angewomon devint Holydramon.

Hououmon et Holydramon décollèrent vers Leviamon.

– Holy flame ! lança Holydramon en ouvrant la gueule.

– Starlight explosion ! renchérit Hououmon en faisant battre ses ailes.

Mais le dragon balaya de sa double queue les attaques comme des mouches. Il vomit de nouveau un torrent de flammes vertes qu'Hououmon et Holydramon évitèrent de justesse l'attaque de Leviamon ouvrit des plaies béantes dans la roche du désert. Seraphimon fusa vers Lucemon et lança :

– Frappe des sept étoiles !

Sept étoiles se matérialisèrent et Seraphimon les envoya vers Lucemon. Celui-ci sourit et étendit les bras :

– Quelle attaque misérable ! Grand Cross ! répliqua-t-il.

Dix boules de feu apparurent devant Lucemon et désintégrèrent celles de Seraphimon qui fusaient vers lui. Takeru pâlit. Au même instant, Beelzemon fit de nouveau feu de ses deux pistolets en fondant sur les Enfants Élus. Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon se placèrent devant eux juste à temps pour les protéger. Puis, ils contre-attaquèrent :

– Nova force ! cria Wargreymon.

– Garuru tomahawk ! rugit Métalgarurumon.

Quand la mitraille des pistolets de Beelzemon et les attaques de Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon se rencontrèrent, la déflagration fut si puissante que les adolescents tombèrent au sol. Tout tremblait autour d'eux. Taichi protégea Meiko, Yamato protégea Sora, Takeru protégea Hikari, Ken était plié en deux pour éviter les flammes. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, les boules incandescentes de Lucemon et le feu destructeur de Leviamon fusaient vers eux. Garudamon, Holydramon et Hououmon durent unir leurs forces pour les protéger de leur corps. Sans leur laisser le moindre répit, Barbamon agita alors son sceptre : des flammes noires jaillirent du sol et brûlèrent gravement Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon. Ceux-ci crièrent et vacillèrent.

– Non, Métalgarurumon ! s'écria Yamato.

– Wargreymon ! s'écria Taichi.

– Quelle puissance ! s'exclama Takeru. Même nos méga digimons n'arrivent pas à les battre !

Ken releva la tête vers le Mur de Feu où Maki Himekawa était sur le point de faire entrer dans le monde digital le dernier des sept seigneurs démoniaques. Un bras velu commençait à apparaître.

– Il faut l'empêcher de transférer le dernier démon ici, sinon nous n'aurons aucune chance, dit-il en se relevant. Je vais essayer de l'arrêter !

Il s'élança.

– Ken, attends ! s'écria Yamato. Espèce d'imbécile, tu vas te faire tuer !

– Je vais avec lui ! dit Meiko en s'élançant à son tour.

– Meiko, reviens ! s'écria Taichi en tentant en vain de la rattraper. Wargreymon, protège-les !

Wargreymon acquiesça et s'envola pour couvrir Ken et Meiko. Pendant ce temps, Beelzemon, Barbamon, Leviamon et Lucemon attaquèrent ensemble les digimons qui restaient : les explosions de Beelzemon se joignirent aux boules de feu de Lucemon, aux flammes noires de Barbamon et aux vomissements enflammés de Leviamon.

– Couchez-vous ! s'écria Yamato.

Tous se baissèrent alors qu'Hououmon étendait ses ailes pour les protéger. Holydramon répliqua en crachant ses propres flammes, Seraphimon dégaina son épée pour tenter de repousser les attaques et Métalgarurumon envoyait ses missiles pour tenter de détruire ceux de leurs adversaires. Tout le sol du désert vibra. Ken et Meiko perdirent pied.

– Meiko, ça va ? demanda Ken en se redressant.

– Oui … oui, ça va. Allons-y !

Ils se relevèrent et coururent. Enfin, ils parvinrent devant le Mur de Feu où se trouvait Mlle Himekawa.

– Vous ! cria Ken. Mlle Himekawa ! Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

Elle ne se retourna pas. Meiko serra les poings et s'avança vers elle :

– Maki ! Vous m'avez aidée quand je suis arrivée à Tokyo. Vous avez pris soin de Meicoomon ! Est-ce que vous l'avez fait seulement parce que Meicoomon était utile à vos plans ? Moi, je crois qu'il y a plus d'humanité que ça en vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas aider Yggdrasil maintenant !

Maki Himekawa interrompit son geste, baissa son digivice. Elle se retourna lentement. Ken et Meiko lurent une telle dureté sur son visage qu'ils en frémirent. Aucun argument ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Meiko songea qu'elle ne les écouterait jamais. C'était peine perdue. Mais Ken se rappela à cet instant à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était l'Empereur des digimons. Il se souvint quel être cruel et implacable il était devenu. Il devait avoir exactement le même regard. Mais il avait réussi à changer, à revenir du côté du bien et de la lumière. Il regarda Maki Himekawa dans les yeux, s'approcha et dit avec gravité :

– Mlle Himekawa, moi aussi, Yggdrasil a voulu se servir de moi. Il a détruit l'humanité qu'il y avait dans mon cœur, et m'a poussé à commettre des choses terribles. Ne faîtes pas comme moi ! Soyez plus forte !

Mlle Himekawa les dévisagea avec un sourire.

– C'est vous qui vous vous trompez. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte. Je ne suis enfin plus manipulée !

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Meiko.

– Homeostasis nous a utilisés comme ses pions. Moi, toi Meiko, toi Ken, tous ! Les digimons que je suis en train de libérer rétabliront enfin l'équilibre dans les deux mondes !

– Quel équilibre ? s'exclama Ken. Il n'y aura plus d'équilibre si Yggdrasil prend le pouvoir !

– C'est là que vous faîtes erreur. C'est Homeostasis qui trouble l'équilibre.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? dit Meiko.

– Je vais sauver le monde ! Si vous êtes assez censés, vous me rejoindrez bientôt !

– Elle est folle ! dit Ken.

Mlle Himekawa brandit de nouveau son digivice vers le Mur de Feu et un terrible digimon en sortit : son corps musculeux et noir se terminait par des pattes aux griffes longues et brillantes. Des chaînes qui dégageaient une énergie sombre étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets et de ses cuisses. Sa tête de loup était surmontée de cornes du diable. Trois paires d'ailes violettes se déployèrent dans son dos. Daemon émit un ricanement de joie :

– Ah, ah ! s'exclama Daemon. Enfin, voici le dernier membre de notre groupe. Laissez-moi vous présenter Belphemon, démon de la paresse !

Satisfait, Daemon se tourna vers le passage qu'il travaillait à créer vers le monde réel et fit un dernier effort. Terrifiés, les Enfants Élus virent alors le portail s'ouvrir. Daemon poussa un cri de triomphe et appela les siens. Laylamon, qui semblait attendre la victoire de leur chef, s'engouffra dans le passage. Les autres démons s'orientèrent vers le portail, sous le rire de Daemon.

– Non, nous n'allons pas vous laisser faire ! s'écria Taichi. Yamato, Omegamon !

– Oui !

Taichi et Yamato levèrent leurs digivices qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanche éclatante. Les corps de Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon se décomposèrent alors en millier de pixels bleus et orange qui montèrent dans le ciel en s'entortillant les uns avec les autres. Ils digivolvèrent leur ADN et Omegamon apparut. Celui-ci dégaina son épée et fondit sur Daemon. Il abaissa sa lame, le força à s'écarter du portail. Mais Daemon répliqua en lui envoyant une attaque enflammée de la taille d'une météorite. Omegamon écarquilla les yeux, puis retint la météorite de feu avec son épée. Cependant, elle était si grosse, si puissante, qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Hououmon, Seraphimon et Holydramon vinrent à son aide. Ils lancèrent :

– Holy flame !

– Frappe des sept étoiles !

– Starlight explosion !

Ensemble, ils parvinrent à repousser le feu vers Daemon. Celui-ci, étonné, cessa de sourire et arrêta l'attaque d'un revers du bras. Hououmon, Seraphimon et Holydramon, poursuivis par Beelzemon et ses pistolets, Barbamon et ses flammes, Belphemon dont les griffes lumineuses lançaient des attaques, Leviamon et sa gueule cracheuse de feu, Lucemon et ses boules d'énergie, tentèrent de couvrir Omegamon. Au milieu de ce chaos, Meiko et Ken réussirent à rejoindre les autres Enfants Élus.

– Omegamon, ferme le passage vers notre monde ! lança Taichi.

Omegamon dut se baisser pour éviter une attaque de Barbamon. Il arma son canon et visa le passage pour le détruire. Au moment où il tirait, Leviamon le devança et réussit à emprunter le portail, suivi de Laylamon. La seconde suivante, le passage disparaissait, empêchant d'autres démons d'entrer dans le monde réel, mais aussi aux digimons qui l'avaient traversé de revenir dans le monde digital. Daemon ricana :

– Bien joué, Omegamon ! Enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom ! Attends un peu que je prenne ma forme évoluée, pour que le combat soit vraiment loyal …

À ce moment, Daemon retira son manteau et se digivolva : il grandit, grossit et devint une hideuse créature aux pattes et aux bras bleus terminés par des griffes rouges. Des poils bruns recouvraient ses cuisses, son torse et ses biceps. Deux longues canines sortaient de sa mâchoire supérieure, et ses cornes de bouc se dressaient toujours sur une crinière noire hérissée. Il gardait les mêmes ailes pourvues de griffes que lorsqu'il portait son manteau, mais elles avaient doublé de taille. Daemon sourit férocement :

– Et maintenant, Omegamon, voyons qui est le plus fort.

Il leva les bras. Le vent se mit alors à souffler. Les Enfants Élus levèrent la tête vers le ciel et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent : des particules enflammées montaient dans les airs et un nuage électrique arrivait vers eux. Soudain, le nuage s'embrasa de part en part, comme s'il était composé de gaz inflammable. Le vent le fit tourner sur lui-même, concentra la chaleur … et le transforma peu à peu en tourbillon, sous les yeux terrifiés de Hououmon, Seraphimon, Holydramon et Omegamon. Le tourbillon descendit alors du ciel jusqu'à la terre et créa une gigantesque tornade de feu. Daemon rit : elle engloutissait tout sur son passage.


	11. Leviamon et Laylamon

**Chapitre 11**

Joe arriva hors d'haleine chez Chisako. Reprendre le métro jusqu'à chez elle s'était avéré être une épreuve pour braver la foule à contre-courant. Plusieurs fois, dans les transports, il avait senti son portable vibrer. Quand il émergea enfin des couloirs du métro, il ouvrit son téléphone. Koushiro. C'était sans doute à propos de Mimi. Cela lui faisait de la peine pour son ami, mais il répondrait plus tard. Il avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Il descendit la rue, arriva à l'immeuble de Chisako, monta jusqu'à son appartement et sonna. Quand la jeune fille vint lui ouvrir, Joe sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine : elle souriait. Au même moment, un cri déchira l'air. Joe fit volte-face et resta muet d'horreur : un immense dragon rouge venait de surgir dans le ciel de Tokyo. Il ouvrit sa longue gueule, et un feu bleu et vert dévastateur s'en déversa. Que s'était-il passé dans le digimonde ? Joe sentit la panique monter en lui. Chisako avait blêmi.

– Joe, qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Aucune idée … mais ce n'est sans doute pas une nouvelle. J'appelle Koushiro !

Sur le muret où il était toujours assis, Koushiro venait de voir jaillir dans le ciel deux digimons démoniaques. Près de lui, Sakae ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Le portable de Koushiro sonna alors : Joe. Il décrocha immédiatement.

– Joe, enfin ! Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre !

– Désolé de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose dans le ciel ?

– Attends, je vais te dire … Leviamon. C'est l'un des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques au service d'Yggdrasil. Il n'est pas venu seul, il est avec … Laylamon. Les deux sont au niveau méga.

– Comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

– Daemon leur a ouvert un passage depuis le monde digital.

– Daemon … le Daemon que Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako et Ken avait affronté ? Celui-là ?

– Oui, celui-là.

– Quelle horreur ! Il faut absolument les renvoyer dans le digimonde ! Sinon, ils vont tout détruire !

– Je sais ! Mais j'ai déjà envoyé les autres dans le monde digital où se trouvent tous les autres démons venus de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– On peut se charger de Leviamon avec Gomamon ?

– Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez le battre. Il est très puissant.

– On va essayer !

– D'accord, je t'envoie Gomamon ! Où es-tu ?

– Chez Chisako !

– Où c'est ?

– Je sais où c'est ! s'exclama Gomamon en s'élançant.

– Joe, Gomamon est parti te rejoindre ! Moi je vais essayer de m'occuper de Laylamon ! Sais-tu où est Mimi ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre non plus !

– Non, aucune idée, désolé.

– Bon, d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Koushiro raccrocha, composa de nouveau le numéro de Mimi. Cela sonna dans le vide. Dans le ciel, Leviamon se déchaînait. De sa main gantée d'or, Laylamon lança des éclairs noirs qui pourrirent tout ce qu'ils touchèrent. Au même instant, une fenêtre d'appel vidéo s'ouvrit et le visage de Gennai apparut :

– Koushiro ! La situation est critique dans le monde digital !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola le jeune homme.

Dans le monde digital, Daemon faisait avancer sa tornade de feu en direction des Enfants Élus. Omegamon essayait en vain de la retenir. Sans leur laisser le moindre répit pour fuir, Beelzemon les bombardait de ses pistolets, Barbamon faisait jaillir de la lave du sol qu'Holydramon tentait d'éteindre, Lucemon multipliait les boules d'énergie que Seraphimon peinait à contenir, Belphemon lançait des décharges électriques qu'il produisait avec ses cornes. L'air commença à sentir la fumée et le feu. Tous les adolescents se mirent à tousser.

– On n'y arrivera jamais ! s'écria Yamato.

Taichi le savait. Il leur fallait un digimon plus puissant. Sans cela, les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques auraient le dessus. Ils auraient eu besoin de plusieurs Omegamon pour en venir à bout. Mais comment lutter ? L'idée traversa l'esprit de Taichi comme un éclair. Bien-sûr ! Il se précipita vers l'écran immatériel qu'avait créé Gennai pour communiquer avec Koushiro.

– Koushiro ! cria-t-il à son ami. Il faut que Baihumon vienne nous aider ! C'est une Bête Sacrée, c'est notre seule chance ! Lui pourra s'opposer aux Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. Va chercher M. Nishijima !

Au même moment, dans le monde réel, un arbre fut touché par une des attaques de Laylamon et s'affaissa en direction de Koushiro.

– Attention ! s'écria Sakae en le tirant par la manche.

Ils s'écartèrent de justesse avant que le tronc ne les écrase. Koushiro, essayant de garder son sang-froid, rouvrit son ordinateur et rétablit la communication avec le monde digital.

– Taichi, Laylamon et Leviamon font de gros dégâts ici ! Il faut d'abord que nous les renvoyions dans le monde digital !

– Koushiro, si on ne fait rien, le monde digital va être détruit !

– Et si on ne fait rien ici, c'est le monde réel qui va être détruit ! rétorqua Koushiro. Il pourrait y avoir des morts, Taichi !

Taichi serra les dents, déchiré devant ce dilemme cornélien. Il releva la tête : la tornade de Daemon avançait, se rapprochait mètre par mètre, même si Omegamon faisait tout son possible pour la retenir. À travers l'écran de Koushiro, il entendait les ravages provoqués par Leviamon et Laylamon dans le monde réel.

– Attendez, moi je peux aller chercher M. Nishijima ! s'exclama soudain une voix féminine dans l'écran ouvert par Gennai.

Sakae s'était approchée de l'ordinateur de Koushiro.

– Taichi, me ferais-tu confiance ? Je peux y arriver ! Donne-moi l'adresse et j'irai !

Taichi, d'abord surpris, n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes. Koushiro émit une réserve :

– Taichi, je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée de confier cette tâche à une fille qu'on vient de rencontrer …

– On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser ! répliqua Taichi. D'accord, Sakae, je te donne l'adresse ! dit en sortant le papier que lui avait donné M. Nishijima.

Il épela l'adresse, que Sakae inscrivit sur son téléphone.

– J'y vais, dit-elle.

– Quand tu auras trouvé M. Nishijima, dit Koushiro, allez au plus près de l'endroit où sera Laylamon. Nous nous trouverons sans doute à proximité avec Tentomon pour la combattre.

– D'accord.

Koushiro coupa la communication avec Gennai et Taichi tandis que Sakae partait en courant. Il essaya une fois de plus le numéro de Mimi. Toujours rien.

– Bon sang! s'écria-t-il. Tentomon, Palmon, venez avec moi !

Il rangea son ordinateur portable et s'élança vers la route. Mimi devait être chez elle. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle avait dû éteindre son téléphone portable. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Il remonta les rues à toute vitesse. Laylamon continuait de faire des ravages, Leviamon crachait son feu sur tous les ponts de la ville.

– Tentomon, charge-toi de Laylamon ! dit Koushiro à son digimon. Joe et Gomamon devraient s'occuper de Leviamon ! Moi, je vais chercher Mimi !

– D'accord !

Le digivice de Koushiro se mit à briller, et Tentomon évolua : il devint d'abord Kabuterimon, puis, grâce au symbole de la connaissance de Koushiro, se transforma en Mega Kabuterimon. Tandis qu'il s'envolait vers Laylamon, Koushiro aperçut un vélo renversé sur la chaussée : il l'attrapa au passage, l'enfourcha, Palmon sauta dans le panier, et il fonça vers l'immeuble de Mimi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakae sortit du métro et joua des coudes pour passer au plus vite les tourniquets. Dès qu'elle se retrouva à l'air libre, elle relut l'adresse que Taichi lui avait donnée. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour s'orienter, et repéra enfin la bonne rue. Elle la remonta en courant, cherchant le numéro.

– C'est là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête : cet immeuble était particulièrement haut, et M. Nishijima vivait au cinquième. Il y avait forcément un ascenseur ! Effectivement, il y en avait un, mais Sakae déchanta rapidement : trois personnes âgées et un couple avec une poussette attendaient pour y monter. Elle ne rentrerait jamais. Tant pis, il restait les escaliers ! Elle arriva hors d'haleine au cinquième étage et se rendit au fond du couloir, à la dernière porte. Là, elle sonna, et pria pour que M. Nishijima soit bien chez lui. Après quelques coups de sonnette répétés, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. M. Nishijima apparut, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés. Il dévisagea Sakae, dont le visage lui semblait familier mais qu'il ne réussissait pas, sur l'instant, à resituer dans sa mémoire. Sakae s'en rendit compte :

– Bonsoir Monsieur, je suis Sakae Mochizuki, la sœur de Meiko. Ce sont Taichi et Koushiro qui m'envoient. Ils ont besoin de votre aide. Mlle Himekawa a libéré Sept digimons démoniaques dans le monde digital. Ils sont au service d'Yggdrasil et représentent un danger pour les deux mondes.

Au nom d'Himekawa, M. Nishijima tressaillit, cette fois bien réveillé. Ainsi, Maki était vivante ? Et elle aurait libéré des digimons dangereux ? Alors, elle servait toujours Yggdrasil ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su mieux la protéger pour éviter un tel désastre ?

– Même avec tous leurs digimons à leur forme la plus évoluée, Taichi et ses amis ne parviennent pas à vaincre ces démons, poursuivit Sakae. Ils ont besoin de vous et de vous et de votre digimon pour les repousser, c'est pourquoi ils m'envoient vous chercher.

Le sang de M. Nishijima ne fit qu'un tour. Au même moment, un rugissement déchira l'air. Sakae se retourna. Dans le ciel, au loin, M. Nishijima discerna une vague de flammes bleues qui illumina les nuages dans la nuit. Puis, il vit l'immense dragon qui les crachait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Deux des digimons libérés par Mlle Himekawa sont entrés dans notre monde, expliqua Sakae. Koushiro et Joe luttent contre eux en ce moment.

– Seuls ?

– Oui.

– Quelle folie ! Allons-y tout de suite !

M. Nishijima s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put malgré ses côtes cassées, prit ses clés, son digivice, et ferma l'appartement.

– On va prendre ma voiture, dit-il.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe, épouvanté, voyait Leviamon cracher de plus en plus de feu. Tout à coup, il distingua Mega Kabuterimon dans le ciel, luttant contre Laylamon. Koushiro ! Gomamon devait être en route.

– Viens, dit-il à Chisako en la prenant par la main.

– Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

– Oui. Ici, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. Avec Gomamon, nous serons protégés. Dépêchons-nous !

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Au moment où ils arrivaient au bas de l'immeuble, Joe entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Gomamon surgit de la route d'en face.

– Gomamon ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Joe ! Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, ça va, merci. Vite, Gomamon, il faut arrêter ce dragon démoniaque !

Joe brandit son digivice, il s'illumina et Gomamon se transforma : l'œuf de données l'entoura, monta dans l'espace numérique de digivolution, et lorsqu'il en sortit, il était devenu Ikkakumon. Chisako, ébahie, fixa alternativement Joe et Ikkakumon.

– Gomamon a … changé de forme !

– Oui, il a évolué, dit Joe avec un sourire.

– C'est … c'est toi qui lui permet de faire ça ?

– Je dirais plutôt que c'est notre amitié qui permet de le faire, rectifia Joe. Maintenant, on va pouvoir affronter ce monstre ! Vas-y, Ikkakumon !

Leviamon avait repéré Ikkakumon et fondit sur lui. Ikkakumon attaqua :

– Torpille harpon !

Leviamon ouvrit grand sa gueule et déversa ses flammes bleues et vertes sur toute la rue.

– Attention ! cria Joe à Chisako.

La jeune fille voulut s'écarter, mais trop tard. Ikkakumon se plaça alors devant elle : les flammes de Leviamon fusaient vers eux. Joe sentit son cœur bondir à la vue des deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher être en danger.

– Ikkakumon, Chisako ! cria-t-il.

À cet instant, le digivice de Joe s'illumina de nouveau : le symbole de Joe couvrit Ikkakumon et il se digivolva en Zudomon.

De son marteau, Zudomon repoussa alors les flammes de Leviamon. Chisako releva la tête, tremblante, et demeura muette de stupeur devant la nouvelle apparence d'Ikkakumon. Joe aida Chisako à se relever et ils mirent à l'abri derrière un immeuble. Chisako glissa un regard vers Zudomon, aux prises avec Leviamon. Un digimon puissant, effrayant. Pourtant … il venait de lui sauver la vie. Incrédule, elle releva la tête vers Joe :

– Il … il m'a … protégée ?

– Gomamon est mon partenaire, il veille sur moi, dit Joe. Mais il veille aussi sur ceux que j'aime.

Chisako dévisagea Joe, qui lui sourit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si sûr de lui, si déterminé.

– Comment a-t-il pu évoluer une deuxième fois ?

– Chacun des Enfants Élus possède un symbole, cela permet à nos digimons d'accéder au stade ultime.

– Et quel est le tien ?

– La responsabilité.

Chisako sourit à nouveau.

– Il est fait pour toi.

Joe cilla, touché du compliment. Il serra la main de Chisako dans la sienne et ils se penchèrent pour voir le combat de Zudomon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro arriva au pied de l'immeuble de Mimi, laissa tomber son vélo et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver à son appartement. Il sonna.

– Je sens qu'elle est là, dit Palmon.

Koushiro insista, sonna de nouveau. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Mimi apparut, en pyjama, le visage ensommeillé. Quand elle le vit, la surprise se peignit sur son visage :

– Koushiro ! Tu es venu pour me parler ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Mlle Himekawa a fait entrer les sept seigneurs démoniaques dans le digimonde. Ce sont de puissants digimons de niveau méga, et deux d'entre eux sont passés dans le monde. Il faut absolument les renvoyer dans le monde digital si on veut éviter qu'ils ne fassent plus dégâts. Taichi et les autres combattent les démons restés dans le digimonde. Joe et Gomamon s'occupe de Leviamon. Mega Kabuterimon lutte contre Laylamon, mais j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de ton aide, Mimi.

Mimi le dévisagea, étonnée de la douceur du ton avec lequel Koushiro lui parlait malgré l'urgence de la situation. Elle pensait qu'il ne lui parlerait plus pendant des jours. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, enfila un short et un tee-shirt à toute vitesse, attrapa son digivice et claqua la porte.

– Allons-y !

Ils descendirent l'immeuble en courant. Koushiro leva les yeux vers le ciel et repéra bientôt Laylamon. Elle était poursuivie par Mega Kabuterimon qui semblait en baver. Chaque attaque de corrosion laissait des tâches noires de brûlures sur sa carapace.

– Là ! cria Koushiro.

– Palmon, allons l'aider ! s'écria Mimi.

Elle brandit son digivice qui s'illumina : Palmon évolua alors en Togemon, puis le symbole de la sincérité de Mimi entoura Togemon : d'une fleur rose jaillit Lillymon. Elle s'envola et lança en direction de Laylamon :

– Canon fleur !

L'attaque fusa vers la démone, mais Laylamon, sans la moindre presse, étendit sa main gantée. Un fluide noir entoura à cet instant le missile de Lillymon pour le corroder et le faire exploser.

– Non ! cria Mimi. Lillymon, ne te laisse pas faire !

– Mega Kabuterimon, aide-les ! lança Koushiro.

– Corne broyeur ! lança Mega Kabuterimon.

Laylamon arrêta de nouveau leurs attaques sans grand effort. Ses yeux se remplirent soudain d'une énergie noire, et des éclairs sombres comme de l'encre en jaillirent. Ils vinrent frapper Mega Kabuterimon qui chancela et s'écrasa au sol.

– Non ! s'écria Koushiro en se précipitant vers son digimon. Mega Kabuterimon !

– Lillymon ! Digivolve-toi ! lui cria Mimi.

Le digivice de Mimi brilla de nouveau, et Lillymon se transforma en Rosemon. Celle-ci s'envola, croisa les bras en X et visa Laylamon :

– Forbidden temptation !

Les éclairs rouges de Rosemon défirent ceux de Laylamon et protégèrent Mega Kabuterimon. La rencontre de leurs deux attaques provoqua une explosion qui fit se briser les fenêtres des immeubles autour d'eux.

– Attention ! s'écria Koushiro en attrapant la main de Mimi.

Il l'attira à lui pour la protéger. Au même moment, Mega Kabuterimon se releva et abrita les adolescents de sa grande carapace. Mimi se redressa et regarda Koushiro, surprise. Quand celui-ci réalisa leur proximité, il rougit et la lâcha :

– Pardon.

Au-dessus d'eux résonna soudain une voix étrange. Elle avait une tonalité sensuelle mais froide, féminine mais cruelle : c'était celle de Laylamon. Elle avait cessé ses attaques. Elle s'adressa à Rosemon et Mega Kabuterimon :

– Yggdrasil dit que vous n'êtes rien sans vos partenaires humains … et qu'ils ne sont rien sans vous. Voyons si c'est vrai …

Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de ténèbres, mais cette fois, elle les dirigea vers Koushiro et Mimi. Mimi se sentit tout à coup étrange, nauséeuse. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, de mauvaises pensées l'envahirent. Elle s'entendit de nouveau dire à Koushiro la vérité, dans son bureau. Prononcer ces parole impitoyablement … Elle lui avait fait de la peine à cause de sa sincérité. Elle n'était qu'une amie sans cœur, elle était méprisable … et un être méprisable ne mérite pas de vivre …

– Mimi ! s'exclama Rosemon.

Rosemon sentit ses membres se paralyser et ses forces l'abandonner. Mimi était en proie aux ténèbres … Laylamon sourit : ainsi, Yggdrasil avait raison, cela fonctionnait. Que ces digimons étaient faibles de dépendre d'êtres humains ! Elle resserra son contrôle sur l'esprit de Mimi : des pensées sombres entrèrent dans la jeune fille, l'affaiblirent et empêchèrent son digimon de se battre. Laylamon étendit le bras vers Rosemon et déchaîna ses éclairs de corrosion : Rosemon, couverte de brûlures, s'écrasa au sol. Brusquement, Koushiro comprit le pouvoir de Laylamon. Il courut se placer devant Mimi :

– Mimi, Mimi, c'est moi, Koushiro ! Réveille-toi ! Ne laisses pas Laylamon te posséder !

– Je suis inutile, cruelle …

– C'est faux ! Tu es la fille la plus généreuse que je connaisse !

– Je t'ai blessé …

– Non, tu m'as offert ton amitié ! Mimi, reprends-toi, Rosemon a besoin de toi ! Et moi aussi, Mimi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Cette dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une onde de choc sur Mimi. Elle se rappela soudain Rosemon, Koushiro. Ses amis … elle devait les aider. Elle en était capable. Non, elle n'était pas inutile. Non, elle n'était pas sans cœur.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et reprit le contrôle sur ses pensées. Rosemon se sentit de nouveau libre. Elle se redressa, décolla et attaqua Laylamon. Elle se déchaîna avec une fureur qui relevait de la vengeance. Mega Kabuterimon se joignit à elle et lança des décharges électriques. Mais Laylamon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : si la fille lui avait échappée, il restait le garçon. Elle dirigea son regard malveillant vers Koushiro.

Le jeune homme vacilla alors, ses temps vrillèrent. Des pensées obscures s'imposèrent à lui. Il regarda Mimi, et tout le bien qu'il voyait en elle quelques minutes auparavant s'évanouit. L'amertume envahit son cœur. Une heure auparavant, elle l'avait rejeté. Elle l'avait humilié. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait subi tout cela sans dire un mot. Pourtant, il n'avait plus envie d'être rabaissé, éconduit. L'envie de la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait souffrir s'éveilla en lui. Il essayait de lutter, mais plus il luttait, plus la douleur à ses tempes devenait forte. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tomba à genoux et cria.

– Koushiro ! s'écria Mimi en accourant.

– Ne t'approche … pas !

Mimi leva les yeux Laylamon qui paralysait Koushiro. Mega Kabuterimon était lui aussi immobilisé, incapable de combattre. Laylamon étendit son bras gauche, qui pouvait s'étirer comme elle le souhaitait : elle en entoura plusieurs fois Mega Kabuterimon et serra, comme un serpent constricteur. Mega Kabuterimon étouffait. Mimi sentit la colère monter en elle :

– Laisse Koushiro et Mega Kabuterimon ! hurla-t-elle. Rosemon, coupe ce contact !

– D'accord !

Mimi alla s'agenouiller face à Koushiro et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

– Koushiro, regarde-moi ! Ne la laisse pas entrer dans ta tête ! Ne la laisse pas jouer sur ce que tu ressens pour moi.

– Va-t'en, Mimi, ou je vais te faire du mal …

– Pas question ! Tu es mon ami.

– Je vais … je vais te …

– Koushiro, penses à notre amitié ! Elle est pure, elle nous protège. Quoique tu puisses éprouver pour moi, nous avons d'abord été amis ! C'est toi qui viens de me le dire ! C'est ce qui fait notre force, et je sais que tu serais incapable de me faire du mal. Ne laisse pas Laylamon gagner ! Regarde-moi !

Koushiro releva la tête vers Mimi, et son regard rencontra le sien. Au fond de l'âme du jeune homme, quelque chose tressaillit. Oui, Mimi avait raison : il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Ils avaient toujours été amis, et cela n'allait pas changer. Il l'aiderait, et elle l'aiderait. Il n'était pas celui que Laylamon voulait qu'il soit. Jamais ! Alors son esprit se rebella contre l'influence de Laylamon. Il lutta, lutta, lutta et enfin la repoussa. Quand il réussit à la chasser de sa tête, Laylamon cria de rage et de dépit. Au même moment, Mega Kabuterimon retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Le digivice de Koushiro s'illumina et Mega Kabuterimon accéda au stade méga : Herakle Kabuterimon apparut.

– Giga-blaster ! lança-t-il.

Koushiro reprit ses esprits. Il tourna la tête vers Laylamon : une lueur de détermination se lisait dans son regard :

– Finissons-en avec ce démon ! dit-il en sortant son ordinateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Mimi.

– J'ouvre un passage vers le digimonde ! Il est temps de la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

Il se redressa et cria à Herakle Kabuterimon et Rosemon :

– Attirez-la vers le portail !

Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon acquiescèrent. Ils conjuguèrent leurs attaques pour affaiblir Laylamon. Rosemon fondit sur elle, la percuta et s'accrocha à son kimono.

– Je vais t'apprendre à faire du mal à Mimi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle déroula son fouet fait de lianes et immobilisa Laylamon. Elle lui tordit le bras dans le dos et arracha le gant doré qui lui conférait le pouvoir de lancer des éclairs de corrosion. Pendant ce temps, Herakle Kabuterimon était passé derrière Laylamon et lança :

– Giga-blaster !

Rosemon s'écarta et l'attaque projeta Laylamon en avant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle fut aspirée par l'ordinateur de Koushiro et renvoyée dans le digimonde. Koushiro ferma son portable.

Pantelants, Mimi et Koushiro reprirent haleine. Herakle Kabuterimon et Rosemon vinrent se poser près d'eux. Koushiro se redressa. Mimi, mains sur les genoux, était toute décoiffée. Il la dévisagea avec reconnaissance.

– Merci, Mimi. Tu es une véritable amie.

Mimi le fixa à son tour longuement, puis lui sourit. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, qu'il la haïsse pour toujours.

– Merci à toi, Koushiro.

Au même moment, des explosions retentirent. Koushiro se rappela soudain de Joe et de Leviamon.

– Joe et Gomamon ont besoin d'aide !

Une voiture s'arrêta alors à leur hauteur. La tête de M. Nishijima apparut par la fenêtre :

– Koushiro, Mimi ! Montez !


	12. Bataille dans le désert

**Chapitre 12**

Joe jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Zudomon luttait toujours férocement contre Leviamon : il s'était jeté sur le corps du dragon et avait réussi à refermer sa mâchoire à l'aide de ses bras puissants. Mais Zudomon ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Leviamon se débattait. Soudain, il frappa Zudomon de sa double queue et l'envoya mordre la poussière. Puis il dévoila de nouveau ses dents acérées et une boule incandescente se forma au fond de sa gorge.

– Zudomon, non ! s'écria Joe en sortant de l'abri.

À cet instant, des roues crissèrent sur la chaussée : une voiture s'arrêta près d'eux avec un dérapage contrôlé. Koushiro, Mimi, Sakae et M. Nishijima en descendirent. Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon fondirent au même instant sur Leviamon. Le visage de Joe s'illumina. Chisako sortit à son tour de l'abri et le rejoignit. Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon visèrent Leviamon :

– Giga-blaster !

– Forbidden temptation !

– Joe ! s'exclama Mimi en rejoignant en Joe.

– Mimi ! Vous arrivez juste à temps !

Mimi remarqua alors Chisako :

– Tu es la petite-amie de Joe, n'est-ce pas ?

– Heu … oui. Joe vous a déjà parlé de moi ?

– Bien-sûr !

Koushiro avait posé son ordinateur au sol et ouvrait plusieurs programmes.

– M. Nishijima, Taichi et les autres sont en danger. On ne peut pas attendre d'avoir vaincu Leviamon, je vais vous faire passer dès maintenant dans le monde digital.

– D'accord.

– Il faut seulement que …

– Attention ! s'exclama alors M. Nishijima.

Leviamon avait saisi la voiture du professeur avec sa queue et l'envoya en direction des Enfants Élus. Joe emmena Chisako et Mimi à l'abri, tandis que M. Nishijima, Koushiro et Sakae s'abritaient sous un pont. La voiture se fracassa sur la chaussée et explosa. Zudomon se releva à cet instant.

– Zudomon ! s'écria Joe. Finissons-en avec ce reptile ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant son digivice.

Le digivice de Joe s'illumina, et Zudomon évolua au stade méga : Vikemon apparut, armé de ses boucliers et de ses masses. Leviamon montra ses dents, prêt à faire feu de nouveau. Mais Vikemon lança ses chaînes armées de fléaux :

– Artic blizzard ! hurla-t-il.

De la glace jaillit du sol et forma des crêtes jusqu'à Leviamon : il fut emprisonné.

– Bien joué ! s'écria Joe.

– Envoyez-le vers mon ordinateur ! cria Koushiro.

Vikemon envoya alors ses masses qui brisèrent la prison de glace. Au même moment, Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon visèrent Leviamon pour le repousser vers le portail.

– Giga-blaster !

– Forbidden temptation !

Le dragon tenta de résister, mais les trois mégas digimons le forcèrent à avancer, et il fut aspiré dans le monde digital. Koushiro ferma son ordinateur. Brusquement, le silence tomba sur Tokyo.

– C'était incroyable … souffla Chisako.

– Ce n'est pas fini, répliqua Koushiro en rouvrant son portable. Taichi et les autres ont besoin de notre aide. Joe, Mimi, M. Nishijima, vous êtes prêts ?

– Nous sommes prêts, acquiesça M. Nishijima.

– Sortez vos digivices et dirigez-les vers le portail.

Koushiro releva la tête vers Sakae.

– Quand nous serons partis, peux-tu garder mon ordinateur avec toi ? Nous aurons besoin que tu rouvres le portail pour que nous puissions rentrer. Le programme est prêt, tu n'auras plus qu'à l'exécuter. Je te ferai un appel vidéo.

– Tu … tu crois que j'y arriverai ?

– Tu y arriveras.

– Nous te faisons confiance, ajouta M. Nishijima.

– Alors … d'accord.

Koushiro se releva et sortit son digivice. Les autres Enfants Élus se rapprochèrent, leurs digimons avec eux. Au moment où Joe s'avançait, Chisako le retint par le bras :

– Attends ! Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Joe lui sourit. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et la serra.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

Koushiro, Mimi, Joe et M. Nishijima se mirent face à l'écran de Koushiro et tendirent leurs digivices. Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand ils atterrirent dans le monde digital, un cataclysme infernal y faisait rage. La tornade de Daemon ravageait tout sur son passage. Des ravins avaient éventré le désert rocheux, des particules enflammées volaient tout autour d'eux. L'air transportait une odeur de brûlé, sifflait et attisait le crépitement ardent de la tornade. Aux côtés de Daemon, tous les autres Seigneurs démoniaques se déchaînaient, rejoints par Laylamon et Leviamon. Omegamon luttait contre la tornade, la retenant comme il le pouvait avec son épée, tandis qu'Hououmon, Seraphimon et Holydramon se battaient contre les sept démons. Ils étaient épuisés et le péril se rapprochait. Vikemon, Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon volèrent à leur secours. Koushiro chercha des yeux ses amis, inquiet. M. Nishijima pointa soudain un doigt vers une caverne, dans la montagne.

– Ils sont tous là !

En effet, ils distinguèrent Gennai et leurs amis recroquevillés dans une grotte, dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se protéger du feu. Ils les rejoignirent en courant.

– Koushiro ! Joe ! Mimi ! M. Nishijima ! Enfin ! s'exclama Taichi qui protégeait Hikari de son bras. Nous ne tenions plus !

Au même instant, les attaques conjuguées des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques envoya à terre Hououmon, Seraphimon, Holydramon, Herakle Kabuterimon, Rosemon et Vikemon.

– Non ! s'écria Takeru. Seraphimon !

– Hououmon ! cria Sora.

– Holydramon ! cria Hikari.

– Ils n'y arriveront pas ! s'exclama Yamato.

– M. Nishijima, appelez Baihumon ! s'écria Taichi. Il est notre dernier espoir !

– D'accord ! Je vais essayer. J'espère … qu'il m'entendra.

M. Nishijima ferma les yeux. Il fit apparaître l'image de Baihumon dans son esprit et concentra toute sa pensée sur lui. Il essaya de raviver dans son cœur ce lien qui les unissait. « Baihumon, je t'en supplie, entends-moi. Si le lien qui nous unie est toujours dans ton cœur, sauve-nous. J'ai besoin de toi. » Pendant quelques secondes, M. Nishijima eut l'impression d'appeler dans le vide. Puis, soudain, une chaleur envahit tout son corps, tout son cœur. Baihumon ! Il l'avait senti, il avait entendu sa voix, son rugissement …

À cet instant, le sol du désert se fissura plus encore, la terre se fendit, s'ouvrit. Un digimon jaillit alors, soulevant de nombreux éclats de roche. Baihumon, immense tigre blanc rayé d'indigo, aux trois paires d'yeux rouges et à l'abdomen entouré de digi-sphères, venait d'émerger des profondeurs du digimonde. Le cœur de M. Nishijima battit plus fort à la vue de son partenaire digimon. Malgré toutes ces années, leur lien était toujours aussi fort.

Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques avaient cessé leurs attaques. Pétrifiés, tous fixaient Baihumon. Daemon, en particulier, paraissait douter. Il finit par ricaner.

– Une seule Bête Sacrée ? Alors que nous sommes sept ? Nous n'avons aucune raison de te craindre !

– Pourtant, vous devriez, répliqua froidement Baihumon.

Il ouvrit alors sa gueule et émit une immense vague qui alla entourer la tornade de feu de Daemon. Les flammes se figèrent net et se transformèrent alors peu à peu en métal. En quelques secondes, le cyclone n'était plus qu'une tour d'acier. Tous les digimons méga des Enfants Élus se redressèrent. C'était le moment de contre-attaquer. Vikemon lança :

– Artic blizzard !

La tour fut entourée de glace Vikemon projeta ses fléaux vers la tour, tandis que tous les autres digimons combinaient leur attaque à la sienne. Omegamon abattit son épée sur la tour métallique et glacée. Alors la tornade se brisa en mille morceaux, se pixélisa. Puis les pixels volèrent en éclats disparurent. Les Enfants Élus et M. Nishijima sentirent l'espoir renaître dans leur cœur. Daemon eut un rictus de colère :

– Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

Il forma une nouvelle météorite de feu tandis que ses acolytes préparaient chacun une attaque. Les Sept seigneurs démoniaques projetèrent toute leur puissance vers les digimons qui leur faisaient face. Mais Baihumon ouvrit de nouveau la gueule, et la vague de métal saisit toutes les attaques en plein vol. Elles commencèrent alors à se décomposer sur elles-mêmes : les Enfants Élus comprirent qu'elles se corrodaient de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes tombaient en miettes. Les digimons démoniaques se crispèrent, visiblement effrayés par le pouvoir de Baihumon.

– Retournez dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, leur lança alors ce dernier.

– Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? rit Daemon. Jamais !

– Très bien, fit Baihumon. Omegamon, suis-moi !

Baihumon agita ses pattes, et à la surprise de Taichi et de ses amis, s'envola. Il bombarda alors des vagues de son métal puissant et corrosif les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. M. Nishijima pensa d'abord qu'il voulait les paralyser. Mais Baihumon attaquait les démons de manière à les faire reculer. Alors, M. Nishijima comprit : Baihumon les faisait rétrocéder vers l'Océan des Ténèbres. Omegamon l'avait compris et empêchait les démons de s'échapper, les forçant à se diriger vers le portail ouvert par Mlle Himekawa. Enfin, quand les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques furent acculés, Baihumon cracha une gigantesque vague de métal : les démons hurlèrent et lancèrent alors une dernière attaque chacun : tout le sol du désert trembla. La caverne dans laquelle se trouvaient les Enfants Élus fut parcourue de fissures.

– Sortez vite ! cria Yamato.

Tous coururent. Néanmoins, alors qu'Hikari et Meiko étaient sur le point de franchir le seuil de la grotte, un éboulis rocheux dégringola de la montagne et boucha l'entrée.

– Hikari ! Meiko ! hurla Taichi.

Au même moment, Baihumon faisait basculer les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques dans le passage qui menait à l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Maintenant, fermez le portail ! cria Baihumon aux Enfants Élus.

– Comment ? s'exclama Koushiro.

– Avec vos digivices ! dit Gennai en les rejoignant en courant.

Chacun des adolescents qui était parvenu à sortir de la caverne et M. Nishijima tendirent leur digivice vers le Mur de Feu : tous s'illuminèrent, et une lumière irradia jusqu'à la paroi enflammée. Le Mur de Feu commença par pâlir. Il clignota, se dématérialisa lentement. Enfin, il disparut complètement. Daigo Nishijima remarqua alors une silhouette devant le Mur de Feu. Hime ! Celle-ci adressa un regard méprisant et froid aux Enfants Élus et disparut derrière le Mur de Feu avant qu'il ne s'efface totalement. Une silhouette la suivait, qu'aucun des Enfants Élus ne put reconnaître.

Un silence irréel tomba alors sur le désert éventré du digimonde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko ouvrit lentement les yeux : elle se sentait confuse, l'esprit embrumé. Elle passa une main sur son front. Tout autour d'elle, il faisait noir. Elle se redressa, endolorie, et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle en alluma la lampe et balaya l'espace qui l'entourait : elle se trouvait toujours dans la grotte, dont l'entrée avait été obstruée par l'effondrement. Des pierres lui étaient tombée dessus au même moment, et elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle remarqua alors une silhouette étendue à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Hikari !

La jeune fille était inconsciente. Meiko se leva, courut jusqu'à son amie. Elle passa un bras dans son dos pour la redresser et essaya de lui parler :

– Hikari, c'est moi, Meiko ! Tu m'entends ? Hikari, réveille-toi !

Mais Hikari ne revint pas à elle. Cependant, Meiko remarqua que ses paupières s'agitaient, comme si elle rêvait.

Hikari se trouvait dans un lieu étrange. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, curieusement, elle s'était sentie légère, comme si le poids de son corps n'existait pas dans ce monde. Comme s'il n'avait de consistance. Inquiète, elle avait immédiatement vérifié : elle avait pourtant bien deux jambes, deux bras, un buste et une tête. Mais elle ne ressentait aucun poids matériel. Elle s'était redressée, et avait froncé les sourcils : elle était déjà venue dans cet endroit. Une lumière blanche intense l'entourait, pure et infinie. Elle leva la tête : des cubes de données de différentes couleurs flottaient tout autour d'elle. Elle se leva. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans ce monde, elle y avait vue Tailmon et Meicoomon, alors qu'elles avaient fusionné pour former Ordinemon.

Elle s'approcha d'un des cubes qui flottait près d'elle. Elle le toucha, et il s'illumina : aussitôt s'imposa à son esprit des souvenirs. Elle avait huit ans, elle se trouvait sur le balcon de son appartement, avec Taichi. Elle rencontrait Tailmon pour la première fois. Celle-ci était accompagnée de Wizardmon, qui lui montrait une copie de son symbole. Elle toucha un autre cube et une autre image prit vie dans son esprit : elle était assise sur le dos de Zudomon, qui traversait la baie embrumée de Tokyo. Ce souvenir-ci n'était pas le sien. Elle voyait à travers des lunettes et portait un sac bleu contenant des médicaments : c'était un souvenir de Joe ! Cela devait remonter où jour où Ikkakumon s'était digivolvé pour la première fois en Zudomon pendant pour lutter contre Megaseadramon. Hikari remarqua qu'à côté de Joe se trouvait Takeru, plus jeune. Face à eux, Wizardmon, rescapé, leur tendait le symbole de la lumière et disait qu'il devait vite le donner à Hikari et Tailmon. Hikari décolla ses doigts du cube coloré, et les apposa sur un troisième cube : cette fois, elle voyait à travers les yeux d'un petit être, doté d'une queue blanche et violette avec un anneau. Tailmon ! Elle visitait un souvenir de Tailmon. Elle était assise devant un feu, de nuit. Face à elle se trouvait Wizardmon, qui la remerciait de l'avoir sauvé. Elle ressentait la joie de Tailmon d'avoir un premier ami. Elle lâcha le cube, et s'approcha d'un dernier. Curieusement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle savait que celui-ci contenait un souvenir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Elle le toucha, pourtant. À cet instant, elle était revenue dans son propre corps, six ans auparavant. Elle voyait Vandemon lancer sa foudre écarlate vers elle et Tailmon. Elle revoyait, horrifiée, Wizardmon se placer devant elles pour les protéger. Wizardmon tombait, foudroyé. Hikari lâcha immédiatement le cube et serra les paupières. Des larmes y perlèrent.

À ce moment, les quatre cubes qu'elle avait touchés brillèrent plus intensément. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, et fusionnèrent. Cessant d'être géométriques, ils se déformèrent. Lentement, ils prirent une apparence qu'elle reconnut sans peine : une silhouette petite, humaine, une cape bleue couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage, un chapeau pointu, un bâton se terminant par un soleil. Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent.

– Wizardmon ! s'exclama Hikari en tendant le bras vers lui.

Elle voulut le toucher, mais sa main passa à travers lui. Hikari recula, effrayée. Elle remarqua alors que le corps de Wizardmon était légèrement transparent : elle voyait à travers. Wizardmon releva la tête vers elle, et lui adressa un regard affectueux. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, il lui dit :

– Hikari … n'aies pas peur.

– Est-ce que tu es … un fantôme ?

– Je suis une recréation temporaire de Wizardmon.

– Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu renaître dans le monde digital ? Je croyais que les digimons morts dans le monde réel pouvaient revenir à la vie grâce au reboot.

– C'est hélas impossible. Les données des digimons appartiennent au digimonde où nous naissons. Si nous mourrons hors de ce monde, nos données ne peuvent pas être récupérées pour renaître sous forme de digi-œufs. Le reboot ne ramène à la vie que les digimons qui n'ont pas pu se réincarner en digi-œuf dans le monde digital. C'est souvent à cause d'un sacrifice. Mais pour ceux, comme moi, qui ont disparu dans votre monde, nous ne pouvons pas renaître.

– Alors … Leomon ne reviendra pas ?

– Non …

– Et Meicoomon ? N'y a-t-il aucun espoir ?

– Elle était emprisonnée dans Ordinemon et celle-ci est morte dans le monde réel. Ses données sont perdues.

– Pourtant … en ce moment, je te vois. Tu es revenu à la vie !

– Pas à la vie, non. Je ne suis que l'ombre de Wizardmon. Je n'ai pu réapparaître que provisoirement grâce à des souvenirs de ceux qui m'ont connu. Les souvenirs que vous avez gardés de moi sont autant de données sauvées sur toutes celles qui me composaient et qui ont été détruites. Mais cela ne me permet pas de revivre.

Hikari fronça les sourcils, triste de savoir que Wizardmon ne reviendrait jamais dans le monde digital. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle les cubes de données flottaient dans la lumière blanche.

– Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi je ne sens pas le poids de mon corps ici ?

– Parce que rien n'est matériel dans ce lieu. D'ailleurs, seul ton esprit se trouve en face de moi en ce moment.

– Hein ? Mais où est mon corps ?

– Il est resté dans le monde digital. C'est ta conscience qui me parle. Une conscience n'a pas de forme. C'est toi qui lui donne l'apparence que tu as sur Terre. Ces cubes colorés qui nous entourent t'intriguent, n'est-ce pas ? Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Hikari s'approcha de Wizardmon. Celui-ci tendit son bâton devant lui. Plusieurs cubes de données s'approchèrent d'eux en clignotant.

– Touche-les tous ensemble, dit Wizardmon à Hikari.

Hikari dévisagea Wizardmon, perplexe. Puis elle tendit les doigts devant elle et toucha deux cubes de chaque main. À cet instant, des souvenirs de Meiko l'assaillirent : Meiko donnant le bain à Meicoomon, Meiko présentant Meicoomon aux Enfants Élus, Meiko prenant Meicoomon dans ses bras dans les _onsen_, Meiko essayant de calmer Meicoomon dans la forêt du monde digital … Les cubes s'unirent alors et prirent une forme qu'Hikari connaissait bien ...

– Meicoomon !

Hikari fixait le digimon, transparent comme Wizardmon. Meicoomon lui sourit et dit :

– J'ai confiance en Meiko ! Dis-lui de ma part, s'il te plaît, Hikari.

Au même instant, l'image de Meicoomon explosa en milliers de pixels qui reformèrent les cubes de données. La jeune fille recula, et les cubes se dispersèrent. Wizardmon lui sourit et lui :

– Il reste toujours des souvenirs …

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, Wizardmon commença à se pixéliser. Les données temporaires qui l'avaient fait apparaître s'envolèrent comme de l'eau s'évapore. En quelques instants, il avait disparu.

À ce moment, Hikari ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Meiko penchée sur elle, dans la faible clarté de son téléphone portable. Hikari cilla, et murmura :

– J'ai vu Meicoomon.


	13. Quatrième sous-sol

**Chapitre 13**

– Vas-y, Baihumon, dégage cette entrée ! lança M. Nishijima.

Baihumon ouvrit grand la gueule et des flammes métalliques jaillirent sur la paroi obstruée de la caverne où étaient enfermée Hikari et Meiko. Les pierres se fendirent et tombèrent une à une. Taichi vit immédiatement Meiko près d'Hikari, qui était allongée sol.

– Hikari ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant par-dessus les gravats.

Il vint s'agenouiller près de sa sœur, Takeru derrière lui. Hikari cligna des yeux, en le reconnaissant :

– Grand frère … Takeru …

– Elle s'est évanouie ? demanda Taichi à Meiko.

– Oui, mais pas longtemps. Je crois … qu'elle rêvait.

– Hikari, comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Juste un peu étourdie, mais ça va passer.

– Et toi, Meiko, ça va ?

– Oui, merci Taichi.

Meiko regarda par-delà la grotte et vit le désert silencieux.

– Et les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ?

– Nous les avons renvoyés dans l'Océan des Ténèbres pour le moment, dit Taichi avec un sourire.

Il se retourna, se leva et s'approcha de M. Nishijima et de Baihumon.

– C'est à grâce à vous que nous avons pu y arriver. Merci, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Tous les autres Enfants Élus l'imitèrent. Takeru aida Hikari à se lever. La jeune fille, encore engourdie, murmura :

– J'ai vu Meicoomon …

– Quoi ? firent les autres en chœur.

– Où ? demanda Meiko.

– Dans un monde étrange, plein de données …

– Tu veux dire … le même que celui où Tailmon t'avait déjà parlée ? se rappela Takeru.

– Oui …

– Meicoomon est là-bas ? demanda Meiko. Elle est vivante ?

– Non, ce n'était qu'une image … Mais elle m'a dit, Meiko, qu'elle a confiance en toi.

Meiko baissa les yeux, visiblement triste de ce faux espoir. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle décida d'être forte et de ne pas les laisser couler.

– J'ai aussi vu Wizardmon, poursuivit Hikari. C'était vraiment très étrange … mais je suis sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Les autres la dévisagèrent, perplexes. La voix grave de Baihumon résonna alors derrière eux.

– Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ont été repoussés, mais pas éliminés. Yggdrasil ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement. Il renverra ses démons, et seul, je ne pourrai pas toujours les vaincre.

– C'est aussi ce que je pensais, acquiesça Koushiro. D'autant qu'avec Mlle Himekawa à son service, Yggdrasil peut rouvrir un passage vers le digimonde quand il le souhaite.

– Oui, même s'il faut relativiser tout cela. Les barrières du Mur de Feu sont puissantes il faut du temps pour créer un pont entre les deux mondes, même pour un humain possédant un digivice. Mais Yggdrasil réessayera, c'est certain.

– Que peut-on faire pour empêcher ça ? demanda Joe.

– Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Koushiro, pensif. Il faut retrouver les trois autres Bêtes Sacrées et les libérer. Avec leur appui, nous pourrons peut-être espérer vaincre les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Chacune des Bêtes Sacrées se trouvent à un point cardinal du monde digital, dit Baihumon. Azulongmon protège la région de l'est du monde digital, Xuanwumon le nord et Zhuqiaomon le sud. C'est là qu'ils ont été emprisonnés.

– Comment les libèrerons-nous ? demanda Sora.

– Je ne sais pas. Pour ma part, j'ai pu me libérer parce que Daigo était en danger.

– Oui, dit M. Nishijima, mais pour les autres Bêtes Sacrées, c'est différent. Elles n'ont plus de partenaires …

– Mais nous avons de nouveaux Enfants Élus, dit Gennai à M. Nishijima. Vous trouverez le moyen de les libérer, dit-il aux adolescents. Pour le moment, je vous suggère de rentrer dans votre monde et de vous y reposer un peu.

Tous acquiescèrent.

– Gennai, pouvez-vous envoyer un appel vidéo vers le monde réel pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous ? demanda Koushiro.

– Bien-sûr.

Sur les rives d'Odaiba, Sakae avait attendu, angoissée pour sa sœur et ses amis. Après la bataille à laquelle elle avait assisté entre les démons d'Yggdrasil et les digimons des amis de Meiko, elle était encore plus admirative du courage de sa sœur. Il fallait beaucoup de cran pour lutter devant ses monstres, sans perdre son sang-froid face à toutes les possibles victimes qu'une attaque de digimons pouvait engendrer … Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ordinateur de Koushiro : le visage du jeune homme apparut.

– Sakae ! Tu es toujours là, merci !

– Koushiro ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

– Ouvre la fenêtre appelée « portail » au bas de la barre des tâches, et enclenche-le !

Sakae s'exécuta : une brèche numérique s'ouvrit alors entre le monde réel et le monde digital : de l'autre côté, Sakae devina Meiko et ses amis. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs ! Sakae se sentit soulagée. Un par un, les Enfants Élus et leur digimon revinrent sur Terre. M. Nishijima passa le dernier. Avant de quitter le monde digital, il s'approcha de Baihumon et le regarda longuement.

– J'aimerais tant t'emmener avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Je dois protéger le digimonde. Je ne peux pas le quitter.

– Je sais …

Le professeur hésita, puis s'approcha de Baihumon, enlaça son grand cou de fourrure blanche et indigo et le serra contre lui.

– Merci. Tu m'avais manqué, mon ami.

– Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Daigo. Nous avons grandi tous les deux. Nous avons maintenant des responsabilités. Il nous faut protéger les deux mondes, et ces nouveaux Enfants Élus.

– Je le sais.

M. Nishijima se détacha de Baihumon, lui sourit, puis repassa le portail vers le monde réel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pour retrouver les Bêtes Sacrées, les Enfants Élus avaient besoin d'un plan qui leur permette de déterminer approximativement où chacune d'entre elle pouvait être emprisonnée. C'est à cette recherche que s'attela Koushiro dans les jours qui suivirent, ainsi qu'au perfectionnement de son portail entre le monde réel et le monde digital.

De son côté, M. Nishijima, même s'il était encore loin d'être totalement rétabli, se décida à retourner au Bureau de la Gestion de l'Information de l'Agence Administrative où il travaillait. Ses supérieurs voudraient sans doute avoir des explications sur l'attaque de Leviamon et Laylamon, et il était celui qui pouvait le mieux les renseigner. En arrivant au Bureau, le lendemain de l'attaque des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques, M. Nishijima croisa M. Mochizuki. Celui-ci parut surpris de le voir. Ils s'inclinèrent pour se saluer mutuellement.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si tôt travailler, dit M. Mochizuki. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venu vous voir à l'hôpital. Les choses se sont précipitées ces derniers jours. Comment vont vos blessures ?

– Elles se remettent, je vous remercie. J'ai pensé que la sécurité mondiale passait avant mon état de santé.

– Le Bureau est en effervescence, entre la disparition de Mlle Himekawa, l'attaque d'Ordinemon et celle d'hier soir … il est probable qu'on vous demande un rapport sur la situation.

– Je m'y attendais.

– Meiko m'a dit que vous êtes intervenu hier soir pour aider les Enfants Élus. Est-ce vrai que votre digimon les a sauvés ?

– C'est vrai. Baihumon est mon partenaire digimon, mais il est surtout une des Bêtes Sacrées qui gardent le monde digital.

– Je vous remercie de les avoir protégés.

– Je vous en prie. Ces enfants ont une grande force en eux. Néanmoins, devant l'ampleur de la menace que représentent les démons d'Yggdrasil, ils veulent retrouver les autres Bêtes Sacrées pour assurer une meilleure protection des deux mondes.

– Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Je pense que c'est un bon raisonnement.

– Irez-vous avec eux ?

– Si j'ai l'accord du Bureau …

– Je crains qu'ils ne soient réticents à votre demande. La plupart des membres de ce Bureau ignorent que vous êtes un Élu, et ne savent pas pourquoi nous vous avions recrutés, vous et Mlle Himekawa.

– N'est-ce pas le moment de leur dire ?

– Je ne sais pas … il ne faut pas oublier que Mlle Himekawa a rejoint Yggdrasil. Aux yeux du gouvernement, elle est coupable de trahison. Qui nous dit que le Bureau ne va pas prendre peur et craindre que vous fassiez de même ? S'ils savent qui vous êtes, ils pourraient vous faire suivre, ou pire, ils pourraient vous faire arrêter simplement par suspicion. Nous devons être prudents.

– Je comprends.

– Nous prétexterons autre chose pour que vous puissiez partir avec les enfants.

– D'accord. Professeur ?

– Oui ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier votre fille. Si elle n'était pas venue me chercher en pleine nuit, je n'aurais pas pu appeler Baihumon pour sauver le monde digital. Pourrez-vous la remercier pour moi ?

– Ma fille ? Meiko ?

– Non, votre deuxième fille, professeur. Sakae.

Les yeux de M. Mochizuki s'agrandirent.

– Sakae était avec les autres enfants cette nuit ? Au milieu de la bataille ?

– Oui. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

– Non, je l'ignorais.

– Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Mais rassurez-vous, elle va bien. Son aide nous a été très utile.

– Mmm … je lui transmettrai vos remerciements.

Sur ces paroles, ils rentrèrent en réunion. Tous les membres hauts placés du Bureau s'y trouvaient, le visage sombre. M. Nishijima et M. Mochizuki s'assirent à leur place respective. M. Nishijima ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le siège vide où aurait dû se trouver Maki. Le président de la réunion prit la parole :

– Messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour parler du grave incident de sécurité nationale survenu la nuit dernière. Professeur Mochizuki, n'aviez-vous pas affirmé que la mort d'Ordinemon entraînerait la fin des invasions digimons dans notre monde ?

– Je le croyais. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Nous n'avons pas le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde digital.

– Ce devrait être le cas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons des questions à poser à l'agent Nishijima. Vous avez été absent plusieurs jours de votre poste, et vous avez été mêlé, d'après nos informations, à la bataille qui a eu lieu hier soir. Vous n'étiez pas joignable. Nous attendons vos explications sur votre comportement.

– Comme le Bureau me l'avait demandé, j'ai assuré la garde des Enfants Élus. Cette mission m'a conduit à m'absenter du Bureau.

– Nous avons également appris que vous aviez passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Avez-vous été blessé dans le cadre de votre mission ?

– Oui.

– Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'agent Himekawa ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

M. Nishijima cilla, jeta un coup d'œil à M. Mochizuki.

– Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle depuis sa disparition.

– L'agent Himekawa, de par son grade, avait accès à de nombreuses informations classées secrètes par notre agence. Pensez-vous qu'elle ait envisagé de vendre ces informations à un autre pays ?

– Je ne pense pas. À mon avis, l'agent Himekawa n'est pas partie à l'étranger et ne compte pas vendre les informations dont elle dispose.

– Alors, pourquoi disparaître ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Le président de la réunion dévisagea M. Nishijima, comme s'il recherchait le mensonge dans son expression. M. Nishijima demeura imperturbable.

– Vous savez que la rétention d'informations pourrait vous conduire à être accusé de complicité avec l'agent Himekawa ? Que dissimulez-vous, agent Nishijima ?

– Rien.

– Quant aux attaques d'hier soir, nous aurions envoyé l'armée si trois digimons des Enfants Élus ne les avaient renvoyés dans leur monde. Les dégâts sont de nouveau considérables, même s'il n'y a aucune victime à déplorer. Vous étiez sur place ?

– Je l'étais.

– Comment avez-vous été au courant ?

– Je vous rappelle qu'en dehors de cette Agence, je suis le professeur des Enfants Élus. Ceux-ci me font confiance et ce sont eux qui m'ont appelé. Nous avons pu éviter le pire.

– Nous ?

– Je n'ai fait qu'assister à la bataille.

– Et comment évaluez-vous la situation désormais ? Y-a-t-il un risque d'une nouvelle attaque ?

– Il y en a un, en effet.

– Comment ce risque peut-il être maîtrisé ?

– D'aucune manière hélas.

– Comment, d'aucune manière ? Ne devrions-nous pas déployer notre corps d'élite ?

– Vous pouvez faire appel à l'armée, mais je dois vous avertir : vous ne vaincrez pas la menace qui se rapproche de nous. Nous devons faire confiance aux Enfants Élus. Eux seuls peuvent nous aider. Vous ne devez pas les considérer simplement comme un auxiliaire de vos forces armées, mais comme le meilleur atout du Japon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand M. Mochizuki sortit de la salle de réunion, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il sortit son badge et l'approcha des boutons des étages : il émit un bip sonore. La grille qui servait aux appels d'urgence coulissa à ce moment : derrière se trouvait un bouton caché. Il indiquait le sous-sol -4. Seul quatre personnes avaient accès à ce sous-sol secret : le Premier Ministre, le Directeur de l'Agence de Défense du Japon, lui et l'homme qu'il allait voir. L'ascenseur descendit dans les profondeurs de l'Agence et finit par s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit et M. Mochizuki remonta le couloir. Il tapa le code secret qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte du bureau et entra. De grandes installations informatiques couvraient les murs, du sol au plafond. Du matériel extrêmement performant, à la pointe des innovations. Devant le poste principal, un homme était assis. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se tourna vers M. Mochizuki.

– Ah, c'est toi, fit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. N'étais-tu pas en réunion ?

– Elle est finie, répondit M. Mochizuki. Nous devons parler.

– Je sais. Nous avons une fois de plus frôlé la catastrophe hier soir. J'ai décelé les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques immédiatement : leur aura numérique est d'une puissance incroyable. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victimes. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'Yggdrasil ne s'avouerait pas si facilement vaincu.

– Sans l'intervention de M. Nishijima et de son digimon, tout aurait été perdu.

Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à briller.

– Alors, c'était donc cela cette force incroyable que mon ordinateur a décelée dans le digimonde hier soir ? Une Bête Sacrée ?

– C'est le partenaire de M. Nishijima. Celui-ci a vu Mlle Himekawa. Elle sert Yggdrasil, et tant qu'elle se trouve dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, nous n'avons aucune prise sur elle. Or, pour Yggdrasil, elle est un atout non négligeable.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … elle était le meilleur agent de ce Bureau. La seule en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour lui parler face à face. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'était au tout début des distorsions provoquées par Meicoomon. Si j'avais su qu'à ce moment-là, elle était déjà en train de nous trahir …

– Nous pouvons tous nous tromper. En tant qu'Enfant Élue, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle choisirait cette voie. M. Nishijima m'a confié qu'elle l'aurait fait pour revoir son ancien partenaire digimon, qui avait été sacrifié il y a longtemps pour sauver le monde digital. Elle savait qu'en collaborant avec Yggdrasil et en forçant Homeostasis à lancer un reboot, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait.

– Le reboot … bien-sûr …

– La situation est grave. Sans Baihumon, les Enfants Élus n'auraient pas réussi à repousser les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Envisagent-ils de retrouver les autres Bêtes Sacrées ?

– C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

– C'est ce que j'aurais fait à leur place. Mais ce ne sera pas facile, puisqu'elles ont été de nouveau emprisonnées.

– Ils en ont conscience. M. Nishijima veut les accompagner. Il s'est comporté avec beaucoup de courage ces derniers jours. Il a sauvé la vie de Taichi Yagami et a beaucoup soutenu les Enfants Élus. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps qu'il connaisse ton existence, maintenant que Mlle Himekawa n'est plus là ?

– J'ai toujours eu plus de mal à lui faire confiance qu'à Himekawa. Il a rejoint notre Agence plus tard qu'elle, et quand nous l'avons recruté, il m'avait semblé plus méfiant sur nos activités qu'elle.

– C'était il y a six ans, il était jeune. Je peux t'assurer que c'est aujourd'hui un homme responsable et avec beaucoup de cran. Si Baihumon ne l'avait pas sauvé, dans ce laboratoire, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Accorde-lui ta confiance.

L'homme soupira et se redressa sur son siège.

– D'accord, je m'entretiendrai avec lui.

– Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler. M. Nishijima ne serait pas arrivé à temps la nuit dernière s'il n'avait pas été prévenu. Sais-tu qui est allé le chercher chez lui ?

– Qui ?

– Sakae.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de nouveau.

– Sakae ? Elle est à Tokyo ?

– Oui, pour les vacances. Elle a trouvé un stage chez un maître verrier. J'imagine que Meiko a voulu lui présenter ses amis.

– Et elle était avec eux pendant la bataille ?

– Oui.

– Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

– Non. Elle va bien.

– Tu aurais dû mieux la surveiller !

– Tu imagines que je ne me suis pas inquiété, moi aussi ? Mais je ne peux pas lui interdire de sortir.

– Est-ce que tu crois … tu crois qu'elle a rencontré Koushiro ?

– C'est probable.

L'homme, assis dans son fauteuil, baissa les yeux, pensif. L'image de Koushiro, comme il l'avait vue sur de nombreuses photos prises par l'Agence, défilèrent dans son esprit. Comme il aurait aimé le connaître. Seize ans seulement, et quelle intelligence il possédait déjà. Ce devait être de famille. Depuis son bureau, l'homme surveillait tous les ordinateurs du bureau du jeune homme. Il avait ainsi pu voir la lutte qu'il avait menée pour contrer le reboot, puis le programme qu'il avait créé pour matérialiser un portail entre le monde réel et le monde digital. Tout cela en moins d'une semaine. À peine croyable. Pourtant, l'homme savait aussi que chaque combat que Koushiro avait mené avait mis sa vie en danger. À cette pensée, l'image de Sakae s'imposa à lui. Il se souvint des photos familiales que lui montrait M. Mochizuki quand elle était petite. Elle devait avoir bien grandi depuis qu'elle était entrée en internat. À Kanazawa, lui et M. Mochizuki avaient toujours pensé qu'elle serait protégée du monde digital. Les attaques de Meicoomon leur avaient démontré le contraire. Ses doigts serrèrent fortement les accoudoirs. M. Mochizuki fronça les sourcils :

– À quoi penses-tu ? Tu te demandes si Sakae est comme Koushiro ? Comme Meiko ? Une Enfant Élue ?

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Nous n'en savons rien, puisque très tôt nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle ait le moins de contact possible avec Meicoomon.

– Meicoomon était dangereuse, et nous le savions dès le départ. Nous ignorions d'où elle venait. Imagine un peu que Sakae ait été dans la même situation que Meiko ?

– Tu veux dire, qu'elle ait eu un partenaire digimon instable comme Meicoomon ? Possédant des données d'Apocalymon ? Plus j'y pense, moins j'en suis convaincu. Meicoomon était un digimon unique. Je doute qu'il en existe d'autres comme elle.

– Sakae avait beaucoup trop d'affinités avec Meicoomon. Je craignais qu'elle ne rencontre un partenaire digimon qui soit aussi dangereux que celui de Meiko.

– Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt dire que tu craignais qu'elle rencontre un partenaire digimon, tout court ?

– Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher que Koushiro soit choisi ! tempêta l'homme en frappant l'accoudoir de son poing. Ni Meiko. Je veux croire qu'il est encore possible d'épargner Sakae. Me le reprocherais-tu ?

– Non. Mais peut-être avons-nous agi en vain. Si elle est une Enfant Élue, nous ne pourrons pas aller contre la volonté d'Homeostasis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daemon pestait. À cause de ce maudit Baihumon, sa sortie de l'Océan des Ténèbres avait été courte. Après que les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques avaient été renvoyés dans le monde d'Yggdrasil, celui-ci ne s'était même pas présenté en personne devant eux. Ils avaient été enfermés dans un des grands salons de la pagode sombre de leur maître, en attendant de connaître ses décisions pour l'avenir. L'humaine qui était à son service s'entretenait en ce moment avec lui. Le plus fidèle serviteur d'Yggdrasil s'y trouvait sans doute aussi. Daemon jalousait ce prétentieux qui était toujours aux côtés d'Yggdrasil alors qu'il n'égalait ni sa force, ni son essence maléfique. Qu'importe, lui et ses acolytes sortiraient bientôt dans le monde digital. Avec l'humaine, c'était possible. Enfin, ils allaient quitter le glauque Océan des Ténèbres ! Mais tout de même, l'attente était longue, et Daemon sentait monter la colère en lui.

Assis sur les sofas que contenait le salon, les autres démons patientaient également. Laylamon était langoureusement étendue sur l'une des banquettes, et Lucemon l'observait.

– Tu n'as qu'à venir plus près de moi, lui susurra-t-elle.

– M'abaisser à m'asseoir près d'une démone comme toi ? rétorqua-t-il avec dédain. J'espère que tu plaisantes !

– Et moi, supplia Leviamon en rampant jusqu'à Laylamon, puis-je venir près de toi ? Tu ne m'invites jamais …

– C'est parce que tu es répugnant ! répliqua la démone en le repoussant.

Au centre de la pièce, quelques victuailles avaient été disposées. Personne n'y avait touché, sauf Beelzemon, qui avait rangé ses pistolets et qui s'empiffrait grossièrement. Belphemon s'était plongé dans une sieste que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber.

– Belphemon, réveille-toi ! aboya alors Daemon.

Celui-ci sursauta, grogna, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête pour identifier celui qui l'avait ainsi dérangé, et fusilla Daemon du regard :

– Tu veux que je te mette en pièces ?

– Essaye donc, va. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien. À chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'étrangler.

– Silence ! siffla alors Barbamon, qui était assis en tailleur dans un coin du salon. On ne pourrait pas entendre une pièce d'or tomber avec vos cris.

– Pourquoi faut-il que tu parles toujours d'argent ? soupira Lucemon.

– Je me demande ce qu'Yggdrasil dit à l'humaine en ce moment, dit Barbamon.

Tous échangèrent un regard perplexe. Indubitablement, ils auraient donné cher pour le savoir.

Deux étages plus bas, Maki Himekawa faisait de nouveau face à Yggdrasil. Près de lui se trouvait son plus fidèle serviteur, auquel elle ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance. Yggdrasil souriait, mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient toujours pas lorsqu'il parlait. Il dit à Mlle Himekawa :

– Notre test a fonctionné. Nous savons maintenant que tu es capable de créer un passage à travers le Mur de Feu. Et la diversion est faite. Les Enfants Élus vont craindre que les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ne reviennent sur Terre et vont se montrer vigilants … Mais pas là où ils devraient l'être. Nous devons en profiter. Je ne peux pas encore sortir de ce monde. Même toi, Maki Himekawa, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour me le permettre. Mais tu seras mes yeux et mes mains. J'ai une mission à te confier, si tu veux toujours libérer les deux mondes de l'influence d'Homeostasis.

– Je le veux.


	14. Sur la tombe de mes parents

**Chapitre 14**

Sakae pliait du linge avec Meiko dans le salon de leur appartement. Leur mère était partie en courses et leur avait demandé de s'occuper de la lessive. Sakae regarda l'heure : dix heures et demie du matin. La journée allait être longue. Elle posa une jupe sur la pile qu'elle avait commencée, songeuse. Elle ne cessait de penser à la bataille des digimons à laquelle elle avait assisté, avec les autres Enfants Élus. Elle avait compris, cette nuit-là, quelle lourde responsabilité il incombait à sa sœur et à ses amis. Mais quelque chose d'autre lui occupait également l'esprit.

– Meiko, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que … est-ce que tu te rappelles du jour où je suis née ? Je veux dire … tu te rappelles être allée avec maman à l'hôpital ?

Meiko réfléchit quelques minutes.

– Non … mais je n'avais qu'un an. J'imagine que j'étais trop jeune pour en garder le souvenir.

– C'est vrai …

À cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et leur père passa le seuil. Il retira ses chaussures et s'approcha de ses filles.

– Bonjour papa ! lancèrent les jeunes filles.

– Bonjour, répondit-il.

M. Mochizuki posa sa sacoche et sa veste sur une chaise de la table à manger et se tourna vers Sakae :

– Sakae, j'ai vu M. Nishijima aujourd'hui. Il te transmet ses remerciements pour être allée le prévenir la nuit dernière. Cependant … comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant que tu étais au milieu de la bataille des digimons ?

Sakae demeura d'abord surprise par la question, puis se sentit prise au dépourvu.

– C'est que … Meiko m'a invitée au pique-nique qu'organisaient ses amis, et ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné si vite … je comptais te le dire, mais tu es parti tôt ce matin, papa …

– Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je me suis inquiété ? Que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ? éclata soudain M. Mochizuki.

– Papa, ne crie pas ! intervint Meiko. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que Sakae m'accompagne.

– Et tu n'as pas songé, Meiko, qu'emmener ta sœur au milieu des digimons pouvait la mettre en danger ?

– Mais nous ignorions qu'Yggdrasil contre-attaquerait si tôt ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

– Tu aurais dû être plus prudente ! Quant à toi, Sakae, je veux que tu évites de revoir ces autres adolescents.

– Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle agressivement. Sans moi, la nuit dernière, le monde digital et le monde réel auraient peut-être été détruits ! Pourquoi m'interdis-tu toujours tout contact avec les digimons ?

– C'est pour te protéger.

– Alors, pourquoi as-tu laissé Meiko avoir un partenaire digimon ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as envoyée si tôt en internat ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Tu m'aimes moins que Meiko ?

– Ce n'est pas ça.

– Si, c'est ça ! Et je sais très bien pourquoi !

Sakae fusilla son père du regard. Puis elle tourna les talons, attrapa ses chaussures, les laça et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. M. Mochizuki demeura silencieux, le cœur lourd. Finalement, il se retourna vers sa deuxième fille :

– Meiko, je dois te confier quelque chose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro ferma les onglets sur lesquels il était en train de travailler et éteignit l'ordinateur de sa chambre. Il avait prévu de partir pour la journée. Il avait appelé Taichi pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas disponible et lui avait demandé de prévenir les autres. La veille, il avait peaufiné le programme qui permettait de relier le monde réel au monde digital ; il pensait aussi avoir cerné la zone géographique où pouvait être emprisonné Azulongmon, le gardien de l'est du digimonde. C'était la Bête Sacrée sur laquelle il avait le plus d'informations, puisque que Takeru, Hikari, Davis, Cody, Yolei et Ken l'avaient rencontré trois ans auparavant, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau emprisonné. Ils devraient bientôt partir à sa recherche, et Koushiro savait qu'une fois embarqués dans cette quête, il oublierait le temps qui passe.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents biologiques ce jour-là. Il le faisait tous les ans. La fête des morts n'avait lieu que dans une semaine, cependant il tenait vraiment à y aller avant de partir à la recherche des Bêtes Sacrées. Sa mère entra à ce moment dans sa chambre :

– Koushiro, tiens, je t'ai préparé un pique-nique ! Tu auras sans doute faim dans le train !

– Merci, maman.

La porte se referma et Tentomon, qui se trouvait sur le lit de Koushiro, demanda :

– Dis-moi, Koushiro, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ?

– C'est très gentil Tentomon, mais je préfère être seul. Ce sera juste le temps d'une journée. Tu n'as qu'à aider ma mère à la maison, je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie.

– Tu crois que je peux lui être utile avec mes courtes pattes ?

– Oui, j'en suis sûr ! rit le jeune homme.

– D'accord, alors je vais le lui proposer.

Koushiro mit le pique-nique dans son sac, son ordinateur, de l'encens, une boîte d'allumettes, prit de l'argent pour acheter des fleurs et de l'eau. Puis il glissa son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

– Bon, à tout à l'heure, dit-il à Tentomon en souriant.

Il salua ses parents et partit prendre un bus pour arriver à la gare. Là, il monta dans le train. Il en avait pour quatre heures. Les paysages, d'abord urbains, puis plus campagnards, se succédèrent. Il sortit son ordinateur pour travailler. Le train passa à proximité de Kyoto, puis Koushiro fit un changement à Osaka. Enfin, il arriva vers trois heures de l'après-midi à Sakai. Son père adoptif lui avait confié que ses parents biologiques avaient vécu une grande partie de leur vie à Tokyo, mais que son père avait grandi dans cette ville provinciale qu'était Sakai. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours souhaité que son urne rejoigne le caveau familial le jour où il mourrait [1].

Koushiro acheta des fleurs chez un fleuriste et une bouteille d'eau dans une supérette. Puis, il remonta les rues tranquilles jusqu'au cimetière. Là, il prit l'allée où se trouvait le caveau de ses parents biologiques. Alors qu'il arrivait, il remarqua soudain une silhouette penchée sur la tombe de ses parents, en train de déposer des fleurs. Médusé, il reconnut Sakae. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher derrière un arbre pour ne pas être vu. Sakae s'approcha alors d'un caveau qui se trouvait juste à côté des parents biologiques de Koushiro, et y déposa également une gerbe fleurie. Elle alluma de l'encens et posa une orange sur la pierre [2].

Puis, la jeune fille s'agenouilla devant cette deuxième tombe et demeura ainsi, en silence. Koushiro, stupéfait, l'observait. Il remarqua soudain que ses épaules se soulevaient dans un tressautement à un intervalle régulier. Il comprit alors qu'elle pleurait. Il sortit de derrière de son arbre et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

– Sakae ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa peine était si saisissante que toute la méfiance de Koushiro s'envola. Dans le regard bleu sombre de la jeune fille, il lut une blessure profonde. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

– Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Koushiro.

Sakae remarqua les fleurs qu'il portait et la bouteille d'eau. Elle se redressa et dit :

– La même chose que toi, il me semble.

Koushiro la dévisagea. Puis ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur la tombe devant laquelle elle s'était agenouillée, puis sur celle de ses parents.

– Pourquoi as-tu fleuri cette tombe ? demanda-t-il en désignant le caveau. C'est celle de mes parents biologiques.

– Je sais.

Les yeux de Koushiro s'agrandirent de surprise. Comment savait-elle qu'il avait été adopté ? Sakae lui désigna l'autre tombe devant laquelle elle s'était recueillie.

– Sous celle-là reposent mes parents à moi.

Koushiro fronça les sourcils, confondu.

– Mais … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? N'es-tu pas la sœur de Meiko ?

– Je l'ai longtemps cru. Mais je sais maintenant que j'ai été adoptée par la famille Mochizuki, il y a quinze ans.

Koushiro cilla. L'expression brisée de Sakae résonnait en lui comme un écho. Elle réveillait ce sentiment douloureux qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait lui aussi découvert la vérité sur ses origines.

– Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

– Trois ans. J'ai toujours eu conscience d'être très différente de Meiko, et d'avoir assez peu de ressemblances physiques avec mes parents. Mais surtout, mon père adoptif ne m'a jamais traitée à l'égal de Meiko. Quand ma sœur a rencontré Meicoomon, j'ai senti que moi aussi, j'aurais pu la comprendre … mais mon père m'a éloignée de la maison en m'envoyant en internat. Il y a trois ans, j'ai séché un jour de cours pour venir ici, à Sakai. Quand nous étions petites avec Meiko, nous y avions vécu, avec nos parents. Mais pas très longtemps. Je pensais que mon acte de naissance devait se trouver ici. J'avais raison. Je suis allée à l'état civil, et j'ai eu la preuve de ce que je soupçonnais. J'avais effectivement été adoptée après que mes parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, quand j'avais un an.

Koushiro sursauta : ses parents étaient eux aussi morts dans un accident de voiture, quinze ans auparavant.

– Avec mon acte de naissance, poursuivit Sakae, j'ai trouvé un autre document auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il s'agissait d'une déclaration écrite et signée par mes parents biologiques. Dedans, mon père, M. Tagaya, demandait à un certain M. Omura de prendre soin de moi s'il lui arrivait malheur. En échange, il promettait à ce M. Omura de s'occuper de son fils, Koushiro, s'il venait à disparaître.

Koushiro, bouche bée, fixait Sakae. Omura était le nom de son véritable père.

– Quand j'ai lu cette déclaration, je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas été adoptée par ce monsieur Omura et sa femme. Pourquoi c'était finalement les Mochizuki qui s'étaient chargés de moi. J'ai fini par obtenir le dossier d'état civil de M. Omura, qui avait aussi vécu à Sakai. J'ai compris en découvrant son acte de décès : il portait exactement la même date que celui de mes parents, et exactement la même cause : un accident de voiture. Ce M. Omura, qui aurait pu être mon tuteur légal, était mort la même nuit que mon père biologique. Voilà pourquoi j'ai finalement été recueillie par les Mochizuki. Je me rappelais cependant la mention de cet enfant dont mon vrai père aurait dû s'occuper s'il n'était pas mort. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il avait été adopté par un couple qui vivait à Tokyo. Leur nom était Izumi. L'enfant devait donc désormais s'appeler Koushiro Izumi.

Koushiro ne parvenait pas à y croire. Bouleversé, il balbutia :

– Alors … nos pères se connaissaient ?

– Oui, et ils devaient être très proches pour se promettre mutuellement de veiller sur l'enfant de l'autre s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Le destin a été cruel avec eux : la mort les a pris tous les deux en même temps, et nous, leurs enfants, nous avons grandi sans nous connaître. J'ai toujours vécu en province, à Sakai très peu de temps, à Tottori quand j'étais petite, puis à Kanazawa où j'étudie depuis quatre ans. Mais je m'étais toujours promis que si un jour j'allais à Tokyo, j'essayerais de te rencontrer. Alors, quand j'ai trouvé ce stage d'été et que je suis arrivée à la capitale … je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me rendre à ton adresse. Je l'avais dénichée dans un annuaire. Cependant, en arrivant au pied de ton immeuble, je me suis sentie stupide. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. J'ignorais même si tu savais que tu avais été adopté. J'ai beaucoup hésité, et finalement, je suis repartie.

– Attends, je t'ai vue ce jour-là ! Je ne te connaissais pas, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu restais devant chez moi. C'était un peu effrayant.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Tu peux imaginer quelle fut ensuite ma surprise en découvrant que tu faisais partie des Enfants Élus avec lesquels ma sœur est amie. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'étais extrêmement gênée. Je savais que tu m'avais vue depuis ton balcon et j'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais penser de moi. Pourtant, je brûlais d'envie de te parler. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné … les digimons ont attaqué, et quand tu m'as fait confiance pour aller chercher M. Nishijima puis pour garder ton ordinateur, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi utile de toute ma vie.

Elle sourit à Koushiro. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

– Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qui tu étais, ni toute cette histoire, dit le jeune homme. Je ne suis jamais allé voir mon acte de naissance, mais je suppose que j'aurais trouvé la même déclaration que toi, signée par nos deux pères. À vrai dire, il fut un temps où ce fut difficile pour moi d'accepter l'idée que j'avais été adopté, mais depuis que j'en ai parlé sincèrement avec mes parents adoptifs, cela va beaucoup mieux. Je suis heureux avec eux, et à mes yeux, ce sont autant mes parents que ceux qui m'ont mis au monde.

Sakae sourit et baissa les yeux.

– Tu as de la chance. J'aimerais m'entendre aussi bien que toi avec ma famille d'adoption.

– Tu t'entends bien avec Meiko, non ?

– Oui, maintenant. Mais il fut un temps où je l'ai détestée d'avoir une partenaire digimon et pas moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mûri, et j'ai aussi compris qu'être une Enfant Élue impose des responsabilités et des sacrifices.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je comprends le désir que tu aies pu avoir de posséder un partenaire digimon.

– Il n'y a pas qu'avec Meiko que mes relations ont été houleuses … j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'entendre avec mon père adoptif. Il m'a toujours tenue à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait Meicoomon, il m'a toujours surveillée davantage que Meiko.

– Peut-être a-t-il simplement voulu mieux te protéger parce qu'il sait que tes vrais parents ne sont plus là pour le faire.

La réflexion surprit Sakae. Elle dévisagea Koushiro, puis, son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle songea à M. Mochizuki. Pendant ce temps, Koushiro se pencha pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents. Puis il sortit ses bâtons d'encens et les ficha dans le terreau des plantes, et les alluma. Une odeur caractéristique s'éleva dans l'air, se mêla au parfum des fleurs et aux embruns de la mer. Il demeura un instant un genou au sol, devant la tombe. « Papa, maman », songea-t-il, « si vous m'entendez, aidez-moi à bien guider mes amis afin de protéger notre monde et celui des digimons. Je pense à vous. Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré la fille d'un de vos meilleurs amis. » Quand il se releva, Sakae le dévisagea et sourit.

– Je tenais à fleurir la tombe de tes parents autant que celle des miens, dit-elle, car si tes parents avaient vécu, ils m'auraient élevé. C'est ma manière de leur rendre hommage, même si nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté.

Koushiro acquiesça. Il avait gardé une fleur avec lui, qu'il déposa sur la tombe des parents de Sakae. Elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

– À quelle reprends-tu le train pour Tokyo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– À dix-sept heures.

– Moi aussi. Il nous reste deux heures. Veux-tu que nous nous promenions dans la ville ?

– D'accord.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro et Sakae reprirent le chemin de la ville. Ils décidèrent de se rendre au grand parc Daisen qui constituait le poumon vert de Sakai. Parvenus au jardin, ils longèrent les allées qui serpentaient le long de l'étang principal. Des pierres dépassaient de l'eau, des ponts unissaient les différentes rives. Partout, buissons taillés et végétation harmonieuse accompagnaient les pas des promeneurs. Il régnait dans ce parc une grande sérénité. Le soleil baissait et des nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, parfois percés de rayons dorés. Ils marchaient en silence. Koushiro jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Sakae. Il était encore en train d'assimiler toutes les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille d'un des meilleurs amis de son père, il la regardait différemment. Il essayait d'imaginer le père de Sakae à partir des traits de sa fille, puis de se figurer cet homme avec son véritable père, dont ses parents adoptifs lui avaient une fois montré la photo. Ainsi, pour la première fois, il l'observa réellement. En short bleu marine et baskets, ses cheveux châtain volumineux et ondulés, coupés au carré, elle avait un petit côté garçon manqué. Cependant, elle portait un tee-shirt bordeaux dont les manches tombantes laissaient voir les bretelles d'un débardeur blanc et des épaules légèrement bronzées. Il se dégageait de ces épaules dénudées une féminité presque involontaire. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu marin, possédaient une profondeur qui contrastait avec la juvénilité de son visage. Sakae tâchait de ne pas croiser le regard de Koushiro, pourtant elle savait qu'il la dévisageait. Il la surprenait. Il était assez différent de la façon dont elle l'avait imaginé avant de le connaître. Plus réservé, plus posé. Plus intelligent aussi, sans doute. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un crack d'informatique. Elle s'était figuré un garçon au caractère assez semblable à d'autres adolescents impulsifs et amateurs de sport qu'elle avait connus, mais il se différenciait de ce stéréotype. Et cela l'intriguait.

À dix-sept heures, ils reprirent le train qui les ramènerait à Tokyo. Sakae sortit son carnet et se mit à dessiner. Koushiro ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Concentré sur son programme, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sakae l'observait à la dérobée. Et à chaque coup d'œil, elle perfectionnait le portrait qu'elle avait commencé de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Koushiro ferma son ordinateur et croisa alors son regard. Gêné de se sentir ainsi observé, il baissa les yeux vers le croquis :

– Ça fait longtemps que tu dessines ?

– Depuis que je suis petite, acquiesça-t-elle. L'art est plus qu'une passion pour moi, c'est une nécessité. C'était mon refuge quand j'avais l'impression que mon père adoptif s'occupait plus de ma sœur que de moi, ou quand Meiko était avec Meicoomon et que je n'avais pas le droit de l'approcher. L'art est mon monde à moi, dont personne ne peut me priver. Quand j'ai découvert que j'avais été adoptée, je m'y suis encore plus raccrochée.

Koushiro cligna des yeux.

– Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Je pense que j'ai fait la même chose avec l'informatique, quand j'ai découvert que mes parents m'avaient adopté … jusqu'à ce qu'ils me révèlent ce secret qui leur pesait. À partir de ce jour-là, nos relations se sont améliorées. Mais j'ai continué à progresser en programmation.

– Tant mieux, puisque cela t'a permis d'aider tes amis dans le monde digital.

Le regard de Koushiro se troubla, devint grave.

– À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Sakae.

– Parfois, je me demande encore pourquoi nous avons été élus avec mes amis. Quand je suis dans l'action, j'oublie cette question, mais souvent, elle revient me tarauder. On nous avait dit, une fois, que c'était parce que nous avions assisté à la bataille entre Greymon et Parrotmon quand nous étions petits. Mais d'autres personnes, depuis, on vu des digimons. Ils n'ont pas été élus pour autant. De même, M. Nishijima et ses amis n'avaient jamais vus de digimons avant d'être appelés dans le monde digital. Alors, pourquoi nous ? Je suis sûr qu'il existe une autre explication. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore découverte. Il y a six ans, nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait d'avoir été élus. Aujourd'hui, je mesure chaque jour quelles responsabilités et quels sacrifices peut engendrer notre statut. Mais pour rien au monde je regrette d'avoir été choisi pour être le partenaire de Tentomon.

Sakae dévisagea Koushiro. Lui faire part de réflexions aussi personnelles ne devait pas lui arriver souvent. Cette confiance la toucha. La voix du conducteur du train annonça alors leur arrivée à Tokyo. Ils descendirent du wagon. Sakae consulta l'horloge de la gare : vingt-et-une heure trente. Elle regarda Koushiro, qui rangeait son ordinateur dans son sac à dos. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de lui :

– Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Aurais-tu le temps de m'accompagner avant de rentrer chez toi ?

– Euh … d'accord, fit le jeune homme, surpris.

Ils reprirent le métro et sortirent à une station que Koushiro ne connaissait pas. Sakae le guida à travers les rues, et finalement ils parvinrent devant une grande maison de plain-pied. Sakae sortit des clés, entra dans le jardin, puis ouvrit la maison. Celle-ci ne comportait qu'une grande pièce, organisée en atelier. Sakae alluma la lumière et Koushiro découvrit d'immenses plaques de verre coloré posées sur de grandes tables. Sur d'autres tables, des dessins aux figures européennes se mêlaient. Du matériel de soudure, des baguettes de plomb, des colorants, des ciseaux étaient ordonnés dans des compartiments. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux :

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Dans l'atelier du maître verrier chez lequel je suis en stage pour l'été, répondit Sakae avec un sourire. Il crée des vitraux, un art qui vient d'Occident. Il est allé se former en France pour le maîtriser, puis a ouvert son propre atelier à Tokyo. Je voudrais me spécialiser dans cette technique.

Koushiro s'approcha d'une des tables, où de nombreux morceaux de verre coloré avaient été placés sur une grande feuille représentant la composition du vitrail une fois que tous les morceaux seraient assemblés. Sakae lui désigna le modèle en papier :

– On appelle ça le carton. C'est le dessin à l'échelle grandeur nature de ce que sera le vitrail quand il sera terminé. Ensuite, on choisit les teintes des verres qu'on va utiliser. Puis, on prépare les colorants, que l'on insuffle au verre en fusion. Le verre est alors soufflé, mis à plat, puis découpé à l'aide d'un diamant.

– D'un diamant ?

– C'est le seul matériau qui nous permette de couper le verre avec précision. Après, on peut peindre des figures sur le verre coloré, et ainsi faire apparaître les personnages. On recuit ensuite cette couche dessinée, puis on assemble les pièces de verre coloré et peint. On les sertit les pièces de baguettes de plomb pour les maintenir entre elles, et on les soude. On peut ainsi fabriquer des fenêtres, des portes vitrées … avec les motifs et les couleurs qu'on veut.

Koushiro acquiesça, et tandis qu'il fixait les vitraux en cours de réalisation, il semblait enregistrer toutes les informations que Sakae lui délivrait. Il passa un doigt sur un grand vitrail déjà assemblé, et souffla :

– C'est magnifique … et qu'est-ce que tu préfères faire ?

– J'avoue que le choix des colorants du verre est une étape à la fois fascinante et délicate. Je me demande toujours si le rendu final sera à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais en choisissant les couleurs. J'ai aussi accompagné mon maître de stage, une fois, pour voir la fusion du verre et sa mise en forme. On prélève une boule de verre en fusion au bout d'une perche, qui ressemble à un soleil incandescent et liquide. Puis, on la souffle ou on la moule. C'est magique. Mais je crois que mon étape préférée est celle où l'on peut dessiner les personnages à la grisaille sur les vitraux. Le verre coloré est un paysage, et les personnages lui donnent vie.

– Tu as de la chance de pratiquer un tel art …

– Oui, je me le dis souvent … regarde !

Elle appuya sur un bouton qui alluma tout le plateau d'une table. Le vitrail qui y était déposé se révéla dans toutes ses couleurs et sa vivacité. Il représentait des personnes de toutes les nationalités à l'Exposition Universelle de 1900. Les couleurs des robes de femmes, les chapeaux des hommes, les différents visages selon l'origine des visiteurs, l'armature métallique des pavillons d'exposition, une calèche, c'était un assemblage d'éléments à profusion avec un souci du détail et de la couleur impressionnant. À côté de ce vitrail était disposé un plus petit, abstrait, dont les couleurs se mêlaient comme les flammes d'un arc-en-ciel.

– C'est incroyable, dit Koushiro, impressionné.

– Celui de l'Exposition Universelle, c'est mon maître qui l'a réalisé. Mais je l'ai aidé à faire le plus petit qui est abstrait. J'espère un jour être capable de faire de grands panneaux figuratifs comme lui.

Koushiro se redressa et sourit.

– Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Sakae lui sourit à son tour.

– Moi, je suis sûre que vous réussirez avec tes amis à vaincre les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques.

Elle éteignit la table rétroéclairée, puis ils refermèrent les portes de l'atelier et sortirent par le jardin de la maison. Puis, se redirigèrent vers le métro. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les souterrains, ils ignoraient que quelqu'un les observait. Hackmon, juché sur un immeuble à proximité, les avait suivi du regard. Le digimon ouvrit alors un passage vers le monde digital. Il s'arrêta dans l'espace intermédiaire entre le digimonde et le monde réel. À cet instant, la voix d'Homeostasis retentit :

– Alors ?

– C'est bien elle, acquiesça Hackmon.

* * *

[1] _Au Japon, l'usage est la crémation des corps, pratique liée au shintoïsme et au bouddhisme, mais aussi au fait que l'enterrement d'un corps est une honte au Japon car on considère que l'on souille le cadavre en l'exposant à la putréfaction. Après la crémation, on récupère soigneusement les os et les cendres que l'on place dans une urne que les familles conservent 49 jours sur l'autel familial. Elles mettent ensuite en terre l'urne dans le caveau familial._

[2] __L'orange amère, aussi appelée Dai-dai, est un symbole de longévité en Asie, et on l'offrait aux dieux pour obtenir prospérité et bonheur.__


	15. Rencontre et adieux

**Chapitre 15**

Meiko s'agitait dans son lit. Dans son esprit, des images déformées aux échos effrayants se succédaient pour bâtir un cauchemar. Les évènements se bousculaient dans sa tête comme une tempête déchaînée. Son père, en costume, le visage pâle, les yeux cernés, s'adressait à elle d'une voix grave : « Sakae n'est pas ta véritable sœur. Nous l'avons adoptée à la mort de ses parents. Tu n'avais que deux ans, tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler. » Leur appartement s'effondrait alors. Elle courait, courait pour ne pas être écrasée. Le noir du costume de son père coulait sur le corps de M. Mochizuki, le faisait disparaître, envahissait l'atmosphère. Il encerclait Meiko, se solidifiait en une grotte de granit. Elle perçut, au loin, une voix aigüe : « J'ai vu Meicoomon. » Meiko remarqua alors à ses pieds un corps livide, qui paraissait sans vie. « Hikari ! » Elle était si blême, elle allait mourir … Meiko tendit la main vers elle, mais le corps d'Hikari s'évanouit au même instant. De l'obscurité de la caverne, une ombre se mut. Ordinemon jaillit à cet instant et saisit Meiko par la taille. La jeune fille se débattit, hurla : « Laisse-moi ! » Elle se souvint alors que Meicoomon se trouvait dans ce corps affreux, et elle releva la tête vers Ordinemon pour planter son regard dans le sien : « Meicoomon, c'est moi ! Ta partenaire ! Je t'en prie, rappelle-toi ! Je veux t'aider ! » L'image d'Ordinemon se mit alors à clignoter. Elle lâcha Meiko, qui tomba au sol, et commença à se pixéliser. Meiko se releva et courut vers la créature : « Meicoomon, Meicoomon, reste avec moi ! » Mais Ordinemon s'effaçait, irrémédiablement. Meiko tendit la main, mais ses doigts traversèrent le corps d'Ordinemon. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien d'elle, ni de Meicoomon. Et Meiko n'avait rien pu faire.

À cet instant, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle s'assit dans son lit et se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Elle essuya ses joues. Au même moment, elle entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Elle mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Sakae venait d'arriver. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent longuement. Finalement, Sakae dit :

– Papa t'a dit la vérité ?

– Oui, acquiesça Meiko. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

– J'en suis sûre depuis trois ans.

– Où es-tu allée, aujourd'hui ?

– Sur la tombe de mes vrais parents. Elle se trouve au même endroit que celle des parents biologiques de Koushiro.

– Koushiro ? fit Meiko, surprise.

– Il a été adopté, lui aussi. Tu ne le savais pas ?

– Non. Koushiro est assez réservé, je ne le connais pas encore très bien.

– Si ses parents avaient vécu, ils se seraient occupés de moi. Mais ils sont morts la même nuit que les miens.

– La même nuit ?

– Oui. C'est pour cela que c'est ton père – enfin, je veux dire, papa – qui m'a adoptée.

– Papa connaissait ton vrai père ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça avec lui pour le moment.

Meiko baissa les yeux, pensive. Puis, elle releva la tête et dit d'une voix douce :

– En tout cas, je voulais te dire que … pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu seras toujours ma sœur.

Sakae cilla, touchée de cette marque d'affection d'une sœur qu'elle avait si souvent enviée. Elle lui sourit :

– Merci, Meiko. Toi aussi, tu seras toujours ma sœur. Tu vas bien ? Tu es en sueur.

– Oui … je viens seulement de faire un cauchemar.

– Oh … c'est à cause de Meicoomon ?

– Humm …

– Tu veux que l'on discute toutes les deux avant de dormir ?

– Non, ça va aller, merci. Tu peux aller te coucher. Je vais rester un peu éveillée.

– D'accord. Bonne nuit, Meiko.

– Bonne nuit, Sakae.

Sakae disparut dans la chambre et Meiko s'assit sur le sofa. Elle demeura à regarder le ciel qu'elle voyait à travers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Son cœur était serré, elle se sentait déchirée. Cette sensation ne la quittait presque jamais depuis la mort de Meicoomon. Dehors, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Elles auraient pu lui paraître belles en d'autres circonstances. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se releva et revint dans sa chambre. Sakae s'était endormie. Meiko enfila un tee-shirt, une robe à bretelles par-dessus, et ressortit en silence. Puis, elle chaussa des sandales et sortit de l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, monta deux étages. Quand elle arriva devant l'appartement des Yagami, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Taichi. Il sonna plusieurs fois dans le vide. Enfin, le jeune homme décrocha :

– Meiko ?

– Bonsoir, Taichi. Excuse-moi de te réveiller. Je suis devant chez toi et je ne voulais pas sonner afin de ne pas déranger tes parents. Pourrais-tu m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

Un blanc lui répondit, correspondant sans doute à la surprise de Taichi. Finalement, l'adolescent se ressaisit :

– J'arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Taichi, en short et tee-shirt, dévisagea Meiko.

– Il se passe quelque chose ?

– Non, rien d'alarmant, rassure-toi.

– Alors … pourquoi es-tu venue ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Depuis la disparition de Meicoomon je fais des cauchemars.

– Oh … je comprends. Entre.

Il referma la porte et invita Meiko à s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'expression de la jeune fille était sombre, elle avait l'air si triste … et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

– Non, merci. Je voulais juste te dire, Taichi … j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie, hier soir. Enfin, avant que les Seigneurs démoniaques n'attaquent, évidemment …

Taichi referma le réfrigérateur. Il vint s'asseoir près de Meiko. Il la fixa longuement, puis dit :

– Moi aussi, j'ai passé un bon moment. C'était très agréable. Mais … après la bataille, j'ai réfléchi. Pendant ces quelques heures que nous avons passées ensemble, j'ai baissé ma garde. Cependant, nous savions qu'Yggdrasil réattaquerait dans peu de temps. Je ne me suis pas montré assez vigilant. Or, je me sens responsable de notre groupe. Je veux faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à aucun d'entre vous. Et … encore plus à toi, ajouta-t-il, la voix quelque peu tremblante. C'est pourquoi, tant qu'Yggdrasil ne sera pas vaincu, je voudrais que nous … contrôlions, voire que nous mettions de côté ce que … ce que nous pouvons ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Taichi s'interrompit, la bouche sèche, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait comment formuler cet aveu, il aurait voulu qu'il puisse en être autrement. Mais il savait qu'être le chef d'un groupe imposait des sacrifices. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis et Meiko en danger s'il se laissait envahir par des sentiments. Meiko le dévisageait et il ne sut pas très bien quelles émotions assombrissaient ses yeux. De la tristesse, de la peine … de la rancœur ? De la déception ? Non, Taichi ne voulait pas la décevoir …

– Meiko, je … je tiens à toi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Mais Meiko avait détourné le regard. À présent, elle semblait résignée. Quand elle releva la tête vers Taichi, ses pupilles avaient quelque chose de plus dur.

– En fait, Taichi, je suis venue parce que je voulais voir Hikari, dit-elle froidement.

– Ah … ah bon, bégaya-t-il désarçonné. Je vais la réveiller.

Taichi se leva et passa dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hikari apparaissait, rapidement habillée, Tailmon sur ses talons.

– Meiko ! dit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je … je voudrais que tu me parles de quelque chose.

– De quoi ?

– Du rêve que tu as fait dans la caverne.

– Oh …

Hikari pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas davantage faire de peine à Meiko. Taichi, devant le malaise à la fois d'Hikari et de Meiko, se sentit de trop.

– Je vais vous laisser, dit-il. Hikari, referme bien la porte quand Meiko s'en ira. Bonne nuit, Meiko.

– Bonne nuit, Taichi, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Hikari se tourna vers Meiko et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le sofa. Tailmon grimpa sur le dossier.

– Tu penses à Meicoomon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hikari à Meiko.

– Oui …

– Moi aussi, je pense souvent à elle, dit Tailmon, sombre. Pendant quelques temps, nous avons été enfermées toutes les deux dans le corps d'Ordinemon. C'est tellement injuste que j'aie pu en sortir et pas elle …

– Je voudrais en savoir davantage sur ton rêve, Hikari, dit Meiko à son amie. Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avait-elle l'air ? Avait-elle l'air d'être heureuse ?

– Meiko, ce n'était qu'une image … et je ne l'ai vue que très peu de temps. Mais, oui, je dirais qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

– Pourquoi fais-tu ces rêves ? Aurais-tu un pouvoir que tu ne soupçonnes pas ?

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Et Wizardmon ? Pourquoi l'as-tu vu ?

– Il m'a dit que les données des digimons qui meurent dans le monde réel disparaissent totalement et ne renaissent pas sous forme de digi-œufs dans le monde digital … néanmoins, les souvenirs que nous gardons de ces digimons peuvent les faire réapparaître dans ce monde étrange dont je rêve. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu voir Wizardmon.

– Ce monde, tu sais ce que c'est ? Où il se trouve ?

– Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Meiko baissa les yeux, déçue du peu d'informations qu'Hikari pouvait lui apporter. Malgré tout, elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce que son amie lui avait dit. Soudain, elle releva la tête vers Hikari :

– Et … des souvenirs pourraient-ils faire réapparaître Meicoomon dans le monde digital ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il me serait possible de la revoir une dernière fois ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûre … je ne contrôle pas les rêves qui me transportent dans cet autre monde. Mais nous pourrions envisager la question avec Koushiro. Peut-être qu'il aura une idée, lui.

– Oui … d'accord.

Le regard de Meiko s'obscurcit et une ride creusa son front. Hikari la dévisagea. Elle percevait sa douleur comme si elle l'éprouvait elle-même et cette peine faisait naître en elle une colère, une révolte sourde qu'elle ne mesurait pas. C'était comme un feu qui couvait en elle sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle posa une main sur celle de Meiko :

– Je devine ce que tu peux ressentir. Cela fait mal.

Meiko plongea son regard dans celui d'Hikari, et, pour la première fois, elle eut la sensation qu'elle était vraiment comprise par quelqu'un. Ce seul échange valait plus que n'importe quel mot. Elle serra fortement la main d'Hikari.

– Merci.

Tailmon sauta à ce moment sur les genoux de Meiko et posa également sa patte sur les mains de Meiko et d'Hikari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

M. Nishijima entra dans l'ascenseur avec M. Mochizuki. Dès que la porte coulissante se fut refermée, M. Mochizuki sortit une petite clé et fit glisser la grille d'alarme qui dissimulait le mécanisme permettant d'accéder au sous-sol secret de l'Agence. L'ascenseur se mit en branle. M. Nishijima était pensif. Lorsque M. Mochizuki lui avait appris l'existence d'une personne secrète, à la tête de l'Agence Administrative Établie, il avait été surpris. Il avait toujours cru que le président des réunions de l'Agence était le directeur. Mais il existait un homme encore plus haut placé que lui, dont personne ou presque ne connaissait l'existence. Il avait été plus étonné encore d'apprendre que Maki avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer cet homme bien avant lui. À présent qu'elle n'était plus là, le directeur souhaitait le voir. Comment serait donc cet homme à la fois si puissant et si secret ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes sortirent et remontèrent le couloir. M. Mochizuki tapa un code pour déverrouiller la porte. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une salle qui laissa M. Nishijima bouche bée : les murs étaient couverts d'installations informatiques qui clignotaient de toutes parts. Du matériel performant. Les écrans diffusaient un halo bleuté dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Un homme, assis face à des écrans, leur tournait le dos. Il se leva alors et se tourna vers eux. Son regard se posa sur M. Nishijima :

– Bonjour, Agent Nishijima.

– M. le directeur, c'est un honneur, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il se redressait, M. Nishijima vit un peu plus nettement les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il cilla : ces yeux, ce visage, cette expression …

– Que regardez-vous ? demanda le directeur d'une voix posée.

M. Nishijima tressaillit en songeant qu'il avait dû paraître impoli. Il s'inclina de nouveau :

– Veuillez m'excuser. Vous … vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Mais je ne parviens pas à savoir qui.

– Qui que cela soit, je vous prie de le garder pour vous. Tout ce que je vous dirai devra rester secret, est-ce bien clair ?

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Vous n'en parlerez à personne. Y compris aux Enfants Élus.

M. Nishijima sursauta.

– Y compris eux ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, je suis un Élu, moi aussi.

– Vous êtes un adulte, au service du gouvernement. Ces adolescents ne peuvent pas mesurer certaines conséquences de ce qui est en train de se produire.

– Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ces enfants connaissent mieux le digimonde que vous.

Le directeur le toisa.

– Vous avez le sang plus chaud que votre collègue, Mlle Himekawa. Et du courage aussi, paraît-il. Vous souhaitez accompagner les Enfants Élus dans leur quête des Bêtes Sacrées ?

– Oui.

– Malgré vos récentes blessures ?

– Je ferai avec.

– Partir à la recherche des Bêtes Sacrées est le mieux que ces enfants puissent faire à l'heure actuelle. Yggdrasil se renforce. Bien que nous n'en soyions pas certains, nous pensons avec le professeur Mochizuki qu'envahir la Terre et le monde digital n'est pas son seul but.

– Pas son seul but ? Mais alors que veut-il ?

– Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, mais il semble qu'il cherche quelque chose.

– Quelque chose ?...

– Vous avez la permission de partir avec les Enfants Élus, Agent Nishijima. Aux yeux de l'Agence, vous serez en mission de terrain hors du Japon. Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux. Mais soyez prudent. Je voulais vous remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit un appareil qui se fermait en se pliant en deux. Il comportait un écran et un clavier, à la manière d'un téléphone.

– Avec ceci, vous pourrez communiquer avec l'Agence – avec moi, pour être exact – depuis le monde digital.

– C'est vous qui l'avez fabriqué ?

– Oui. Il vous sera sans doute utile. Bonne chance, Agent Nishijima.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joe arriva devant l'appartement de Chisako et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement :

– Joe ! l'accueillit Chisako avec un grand sourire.

– Chisako, comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se sourirent. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'attaque des Seigneurs démoniaques. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Chisako demanda :

– Gomamon est venu avec toi ?

Joe, avec un air malicieux, fit coulisser la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos. Gomamon en surgit :

– Surprise !

– Gomamon ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! se réjouit Chisako.

– Alors maintenant, je ne suis plus une vieille chaussette ? plaisanta-t-il.

– Oh, Gomamon ! Tu sais que je regrette mes paroles ! dit-elle en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Gomamon passa ses pattes autour du cou de Chisako. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie, l'autre soir. Merci, Gomamon !

Joe sourit en contemplant sa petite-amie et Gomamon. Il n'aurait jamais espéré qu'ils puissent parvenir à s'entendre si bien.

– J'ai fait un gâteau pour vous, dit Chisako en les invitant à rentrer.

En effet, il flottait une bonne odeur de sucre dans l'appartement. Chisako déposa Gomamon sur la table et alla ouvrir le four. Pendant ce temps, Joe remplissait une cruche d'eau au robinet. Ils s'installèrent et Chisako coupa des parts du gâteau encore chaud. Gomamon en enfourna un morceau dans sa bouche et se lécha les babines :

– Hum, c'est trop bon ! Joe, tu as de la chance d'avoir Chisako comme petite-amie !

Joe et Chisako échangèrent un regard et rougirent. Joe acquiesça :

– Gomamon a raison. Ce gâteau est délicieux. Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en posant une main sur celle de Chisako.

D'une voix légèrement triste, Chisako demanda :

– Tu vas bientôt partir dans le monde digital avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Demain. Mais je voulais te voir avant. Si le digimonde fonctionnait comme lorsque nous y sommes allés à l'école primaire, des semaines là-bas ne représenteraient que quelques heures dans notre monde. J'aurais pu te promettre de rentrer pour que nous dînions ensemble … mais maintenant, le temps du monde digital et du monde réel se sont synchronisés et mon absence risque de te paraître plus longue. Nous serons partis plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines … mais je souhaitais te dire qu'où que je me trouverai, je penserai à toi.

Chisako sourit et serra fort la main de Joe dans la sienne.

– J'ai confiance. Je sais qu'avec Gomamon et tous tes amis, vous réussirez. Je penserai aussi à chaque instant à toi.

Joe se leva doucement. Puis, il se pencha vers Chisako et l'embrassa. Chisako l'enlaça de ses bras. Gomamon en lâcha la part de gâteau qu'il tenait, devint rouge comme une tomate et se cacha les yeux. Quand Joe et Chisako se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient.

– Je t'aime, souffla Joe.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit Chisako à voix basse.

Ils s'aperçurent alors que Gomamon les regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne parvenant pas à revenir de sa surprise. Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

– Voulez-vous faire un jeu de société ? proposa alors Chisako.

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle alla chercher le plateau de jeu et ils s'installèrent. Ils jouèrent trois parties, dont deux furent gagnées par Joe. Gomamon et Chisako décidèrent de s'allier pour la troisième et la remportèrent.

– Ah, ah, je savais que l'on y arriverait ! s'exclama Chisako, triomphante. Avec Gomamon, nous sommes invincibles !

– Gomamon, je croyais que tu étais mon partenaire ? rit Joe. C'est comme cela que tu me montres ta loyauté ?

– Dans le digimonde, tu as besoin de moi, rétorqua Gomamon sur le même ton, mais là, c'est moi qui avais besoin d'aide pour te battre ! Et Chisako était la partenaire idéale !

Il échangea un regard complice avec Chisako. Joe consulta la pendule de la cuisine et vit que l'heure avançait. Son cœur se serra.

– Nous allons devoir y aller, Gomamon, dit-il en se levant. Merci encore Chisako pour ce bon moment, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Joe reprit son sac à dos et Gomamon grimpa sur ses épaules. Chisako s'approcha de lui :

– Gomamon, je te confie Joe. Protège-le bien. Je sais que tu es capable de choses incroyables.

– D'a… d'accord, acquiesça Gomamon en rougissant. Je te le promets, Chisako.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, après que Joe et Chisako se soit fait un ultime adieu. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches de l'immeuble, Gomamon se pencha vers Joe :

– Dis, Joe … ce que vous avez fait avec Chisako, tout à l'heure … c'est ça, un bisou d'amoureux ?

Joe sourit.

– Oui, Gomamon. C'est ça.


	16. La véritable identité de Dark Gennai

**Chapitre 16**

Ken remercia l'infirmière et pénétra dans la chambre. Étendus sur trois lits côte à côte, Daisuke, Miyako et Iori n'avaient pas repris conscience. Leur visage semblait serein. Rêvaient-ils ? Ressentaient-ils quelque chose ? Pouvaient-ils deviner sa présence ? Ken l'espérait. Il s'approcha et s'adressa à eux, comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre :

– Nous allons partir cette après-midi avec Taichi et nos autres amis. Nous libèrerons les Bêtes Sacrées pour vaincre Yggdrasil. Je vous promets de tout faire pour libérer également nos digimons. J'aimerais que vous puissiez vous réveiller, j'aimerais vous sentir de nouveau à mes côtés … Il y a trois ans, vous m'avez sauvé. Vous m'avez permis de cesser d'être l'Empereur des digimons en m'accordant votre confiance et votre amitié. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de vous sauver. J'y arriverai. Je vous en fais le serment.

Il scruta le visage de ses amis, dans l'espoir d'y voir une réaction. Mais ils demeurèrent immobiles. Ken pinça les lèvres tandis que son front se creusait de peine. Puis, il se détourna et prit le chemin du rendez-vous.

Les Enfants Élus avaient convenu de se retrouver à quatorze heures au même endroit duquel ils étaient partis pour le monde digital la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire devant le Palais des Congrès. Koushiro et Tentomon, Taichi et Agumon, Hikari et Tailmon furent les premiers sur place. Yamato arriva avec Gabumon, Takeru, Patamon et Ken peu après. Sora, Piyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe et Gomamon se présentèrent ensemble. Enfin, Meiko apparut. Sakae était avec elle. En la voyant, Koushiro ressentit une étrange émotion dans laquelle se mêlait la gêne et l'enthousiasme.

– Je tenais à accompagner Meiko et à vous souhaiter bonne chance à tous, expliqua Sakae.

– C'est gentil à toi, la remercia Sora.

– C'est vrai, merci beaucoup, renchérit Koushiro.

– Attendez ! cria soudain une voix.

Tous se retournèrent et virent M. Nishijima arriver en courant.

– Professeur ! s'exclama Taichi. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

M. Nishijima s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, une main sur les côtes. D'une voix entrecoupée mais réjouie, il déclara :

– Eh bien, j'ai réussi à obtenir de l'Agence Établie la permission de vous accompagner. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions vous être utiles avec Baihumon en cas de besoin. Si vous m'acceptez parmi vous, évidemment.

– Bien sûr ! acquiescèrent les adolescents.

– Bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet, constata Koushiro en sortant son ordinateur. Je vous explique. Je vais entrer les coordonnées géographiques du lieu où je pense qu'Azulongmon est retenu prisonnier. C'est la Bête Sacrée sur laquelle je disposais le plus d'informations, étant donné que vous l'aviez rencontré, dit-il en relevant la tête vers Takeru, Hikari et Ken. J'ai fait en sorte que le portail puisse s'ouvrir grâce aux digivices et non plus à nos symboles, car Meiko – et M. Nishijima, en l'occurrence – n'en possèdent pas. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas réussi à créer un portail que je puisse ouvrir et fermer à ma guise. Le portail qu'empruntait Davis et les autres il y a trois ans avait cette propriété, mais je pense qu'il a été créé par Homeostasis et je n'ai pas sa puissance. Donc, une fois que nous serons passés dans le monde digital, j'ai programmé la réouverture d'un passage une fois dans une semaine, une autre fois dans deux semaines et une dernière fois dans un mois, dans un lieu sécurisé du monde digital à chaque fois.

– Attends, réfléchit Joe. Tu veux dire que si on loupe le rendez-vous, on ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous ?

– C'est le risque à prendre.

– Moi, ça me va, dit Yamato.

À cet instant, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ordinateur de Koushiro et le visage de Gennai apparut.

– Koushiro ?

– Gennai ! Nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans le monde digital. Y-a-t-il un problème ?

Au même instant, la connexion bugga et la voix de Gennai grésilla :

– C'est que … j'ai quelque chose pour … je dois … ne faut … pas … veni …

L'image disparut au même instant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? souffla Hikari, inquiète.

– J'ai eu l'impression qu'il nous disait de ne pas venir, dit Takeru en fronçant les sourcils.

– Moi aussi, j'ai eu cette impression ! confirma Mimi.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer ! s'exclama Ken. S'il se passe quelque chose dans le monde digital, nous devons y aller.

– Il a raison, acquiesça Yamato.

– J'ouvre le portail, avertit Koushiro.

Il entra les coordonnées géographiques et lança le programme.

– Sortez vos digivices !

Tous les Enfants Élus tendirent leur digivice vers l'ordinateur de Koushiro. Une lumière émana de chacun d'eux et se rejoignirent en un point central que formait l'ordinateur. Le programme de Koushiro s'activa et une distorsion apparut devant les adolescents, créant un passage vers le monde digital.

– Allons-y ! dit Koushiro.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils franchirent le portail. Sakae les regarda tous disparaître, impressionnée. Alors que la distorsion se refermait, une main en sortit et l'attrapa brutalement par le bras. La jeune fille cria, se débattit. Mais la main avait plus de force qu'elle. Elle bascula à travers le portail, qui se referma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Taichi.

Il se releva de la chute qui les avait fait atterrir dans le monde digital et vérifia que tous ses amis et leurs digimons étaient bien présents. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt luxuriante. Il distingua alors Gennai, vêtu de noir, qui tenait … Sakae par le bras.

– Sakae ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment es-tu entrée dans le monde digital ? Gennai, pourquoi …

– Ce n'est pas Gennai ! Ce n'est qu'un imposteur !

Le véritable Gennai sortit soudain des fourrés, vêtu de blanc. Il cria au Gennai vêtu de noir :

– Cesse de prendre mon apparence !

– Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Joe.

Les yeux de M. Nishijima et de Taichi s'écarquillèrent : ils avaient reconnu le faux Gennai qui avait été sur le point de les tuer dans le laboratoire.

– Vous ! s'écria M. Nishijima. Espèce de pourriture !

– J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir vivant, Daigo, admit le faux Gennai en pinçant les lèvres. Mais reconnais-le, tu n'es rien sans Baihumon. S'il n'avait pas été là, tu n'existerais plus.

– Oui, mais justement, Baihumon m'a aidé ! Parce qu'il a été mon partenaire digimon !

– Que veux-tu faire de Sakae ? demanda Taichi au Gennai vêtu de noir.

– Lâche cette enfant ! lui cria le véritable Gennai.

Le faux Gennai eut un rire sardonique et rétorqua au Gennai vêtu de blanc :

– Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire ? Et laisser Homeostasis obtenir le seul enfant qui lui manquait ?

– Le seul enfant qui lui manquait ? répéta Meiko. Que veut-il dire ?

Le véritable Gennai ouvrit la paume : à l'intérieur reposait un digivice, un scanner et un symbole.

– Sakae est la dernière Enfant Élue.

– Quoi ? s'écrièrent tous les adolescents.

Sakae écarquilla les yeux :

– C'est impossible …

– C'est pourtant la vérité, poursuivit Gennai. Mais Homeostasis a eu beaucoup de difficultés à te retrouver. Yggdrasil connaissait ton existence et a envoyé son plus fidèle serviteur te capturer !

– C'est vrai, acquiesça le Gennai sombre. Mais Yggdrasil veut surtout quelque chose que tu possèdes, Gennai … et toi aussi, Ken.

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Ken.

– Ose te montrer sous ta vraie forme ! le défia Gennai.

– Très bien … tu l'auras voulu.

La silhouette du Gennai vêtu de noir commença à clignoter, puis se pixélisa. Son visage, son corps se déformèrent. Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa transformation et reprit sa véritable apparence, tous le reconnurent.

– Piedmon ! s'écria Yamato.

– Comment est-ce possible ? dit Takeru. MagnaAngemon t'avait vaincu !

– Vous m'aviez seulement renvoyé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres sans le savoir, ricana Piedmon. Là-bas, j'ai pu échapper aux effets du reboot. C'est dans ce monde que j'ai pu servir au mieux mon maître, Yggdrasil.

– Comment peux-tu passer de l'Océan des Ténèbres au monde digital et au monde réel si facilement ? demanda Koushiro.

– Grâce à eux, dit-il en désignant successivement Gennai et Ken.

– Comment cela ?

– Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque j'ai attaqué le laboratoire où Homeostasis a fait fabriquer vos symboles, ses serviteurs se sont dressés contre moi. Gennai, en particulier, m'a tenu tête pour défendre vos symboles et les digi-œufs de vos digimons.

– Oui, je m'en rappelle, dit Sora. Homeostasis, à travers Hikari, nous avait montré cet épisode du passé …

– Dans le duel qui nous a opposés, ce jour-là, poursuivit Piedmon, j'ai enfoncé une sphère noire dans le dos de Gennai. Elle me permet depuis de prendre son apparence, et de me rendre dans le monde duquel il provient, en l'occurrence le monde digital. Quant à toi Ken, même si tu ne t'en rappelles que confusément, tu es venu dans le monde digital quand tu étais petit, avant de connaître tes autres amis. Tu y as rencontré Wormon, dont tu as fait ton esclave – pardon, vous dîtes « partenaires » – et tu as reçu la spore noire qui t'a rendu si intelligent et si enclin à aider Yggdrasil en devenant l'Empereur des digimons. Depuis que tu as stupidement décidé de cesser d'être l'Empereur, pour lutter aux côtés des autres Enfants Élus, cette belle époque est révolue. Pourtant, tu gardes en toi la spore noire … qui est une des plus belles créations d'Yggdrasil ! Elle joue le même rôle que la sphère noire qui se trouve en Gennai. Grâce à toi, Ken j'ai pu prendre ton visage – j'ai une petite préférence pour ton apparence d'Empereur, si tu me le permets – et me rendre dans le monde réel duquel tu venais. C'était très pratique !

– Usurpateur ! cria Ken.

– Vous savez tous comme j'adore me déguiser ! ricana de nouveau Piedmon. Mais assez bavardé ! Je suis là pour deux choses : la première, détruire ce digivice et ce symbole que tu as dans la main Gennai. La seconde, faire de toi et de Ken mes prisonniers ! Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir utiliser le pouvoir que confèrent les sphères noires qui sont en vous. Yggdrasil en a grand besoin pour sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres, et vous aller l'y aider !

– Alors là, tu rêves ! rétorqua Ken.

– Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! ajouta Mimi.

– Nous t'avons vaincu une fois, nous recommencerons ! lui cria Yamato.

– D'autant que nous sommes tous capables d'accéder au stade de méga digimon, désormais ! dit Agumon. Tu ne fais le poids, Piedmon !

Un fou rire horripilant saisit de nouveau Piedmon.

– Vous croyez ça ? Mais je me suis renforcé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

À cet instant, le corps de Piedmon grésilla, se transforma une seconde fois. Il grandit, s'allongea, changea de couleur … lorsque l'image se stabilisa, il avait une toute autre forme. Son visage, ses épaules blêmes et ses deux paires de bras avaient un aspect décharné, entre le cadavre et la momie. Sa tête était coiffée d'un tricorne, tandis que ses vêtements rappelaient ceux d'un pirate : culottes bouffantes bleues, bottes de cuir noir et veste à revers de manche rouges. Il portait deux longues épées au côté et deux pistolets. Des ailes noires déchiquetées s'étendaient dans le bas de son dos.

– Que dîtes-vous de ma nouvelle apparence ? demanda Piedmon. Quand toi et tes amis, Ken, avez vaincu BelialVamdemon, il y a trois ans, j'ai pu récupérer une partie de ses données et l'intégrer aux miennes. J'ai ainsi acquis la faculté de me digivolver en un digimon plus puissant que le niveau méga : je suis désormais Voltobautamon ! Je combine la puissance de BelialVamdemon mêlée à mon sadisme, quel régal !

La nouvelle apparence de Piedmon était plus qu'effrayante. Sakae, épouvantée, était toujours prisonnière de sa main squelettique. Cependant, Taichi serra les poings et s'avança :

– Nous ne te laisserons pas faire, Voltobautamon ! s'écria Taichi. Les amis, ensemble !

Chacun des Enfants Élus tendit son digivice, qui s'illumina. Agumon devint Greymon, Gabumon se transforma en Garurumon, Tentomon évolua en Kabuterimon, Palmon devint Togemon, Gomamon se digivolva en Ikkakumon, Piyomon se transforma en Birdramon, Patamon devint Angemon. Puis, ils passèrent tous au stade ultime : Métalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Méga Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Garudamon, MagnaAngemon et Angewomon apparurent. Ensemble, ils fondirent sur Voltobautamon.

– Giga-blaster ! lança Métalgreymon.

– Griffe de loup ! lança Weregarurumon.

– Canon-fleur ! attaqua Lillymon.

– Marteau vulcain ! lança Zudomon.

– Ailes brûlantes ! lança Garudamon.

– Corne broyeur ! attaqua Méga Kabuterimon.

– Arc céleste ! visa Angewomon.

MagnaAngemon dégaina quant à lui son épée d'un violet fluorescent et suivit ses amis. Voltobautamon eut un rictus. Il saisit alors ses deux épées et les lança en direction des digimons. Les lames se multiplièrent soudainement et, comme des éclairs, entaillèrent les partenaires des Enfants Élus. Angewomon tomba au sol, grièvement blessée.

– Angewomon ! s'exclama Hikari en courant vers elle.

– Hikari, non ! s'écria Takeru en voulant la retenir.

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà élancée. Takeru courut pour la protéger. Au même instant, l'une des épées de Voltobautamon fusa vers eux. Takeru entoura Hikari de ses bras. À la dernière seconde, MagnaAngemon se plaça devant eux et parvint à contrer l'une des épées avec la sienne. Mais une autre lame lui lacéra les jambes. Il cria, son corps s'illumina et il redevint Patamon.

– Patamon ! s'écria Takeru en courant pour le recueillir dans ses bras.

Près de lui, Angewomon avait aussi repris l'apparence de Tailmon, et Hikari la serrait contre elle.

– Takeru, Hikari, attention ! s'écria Sora.

De nouvelles lames fondaient sur eux. Garudamon accéda alors au stade méga : Hououmon apparut et déploya ses ailes pour protéger Hikari, Takeru, Patamon et Tailmon.

– Faisons comme Hououmon ! lança Weregarurumon.

Les digivices des Enfants Élus brillèrent de nouveau et tous les digimons encore aptes à combattre se digivolvèrent au stade méga : Wargreymon, Métalgarurumon, Vikemon, Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon surgirent.

– Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! rit Voltobautamon. Regardez ça !

Une vapeur noire naquit de ses mains et de ses pieds. Elle rampa au sol à toute vitesse et alla s'enrouler autour des chevilles de Gennai pour l'emprisonner. Voltobautamon commença à tirer, et Gennai se sentit déraper. D'autres vapeurs s'approchaient dangereusement de Ken.

– Ne m'approche pas, vile créature ! lui cria Ken en reculant.

– Griffe de loup métal ! lança Métalgarurumon pour le protéger.

Mais Voltobautamon écarta l'attaque de Métalgarurumon d'un revers de bras. D'un autre bras, il renvoya ses épées qui blessèrent Métalgarurumon, Vikemon et Hououmon.

– Il est fort ! s'écria Yamato.

À ce moment, le ciel du monde digital se fissura, et un immense digimon en descendit.

– Jesmon ! s'exclama M. Nishijima. Homeostasis nous envoie de l'aide !

Gennai se tourna vers Voltobautamon :

– Tu croyais vraiment qu'Homeostasis allait te laisser faire ?

– Je t'ai déjà capturé une fois, j'y arriverai encore. Et puis, Yggdrasil aussi a de fidèles serviteurs, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Au même moment, le ciel s'assombrit, et une tornade d'eau noire descendit du ciel. L'eau de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Du colossal tourbillon jaillit alors une créature que les Enfants Élus connaissaient bien :

– Alphamon ! s'écria Yamato.

– Là, c'est mal parti, gémit Joe. La dernière fois, nous avons pu renvoyer Alphamon dans le monde digital, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vaincu …

– Jesmon est de votre côté, profitez-en ! leur lança Gennai.

En effet, Jesmon fondit sur Alphamon, qui volait vers Jesmon : lorsque les deux puissants digimons entrèrent en collision, toute la terre trembla. D'une main, Alphamon affrontait Jesmon, de l'autre il fit feu sur les digimons des Enfants Élus. L'une des attaques toucha violemment Vikemon qui fut projeté à terre. Son corps s'illumina et il régressa.

– Pukamon ! s'écria Joe.

Pendant ce temps, la vapeur noire de Voltobautamon continuait d'emprisonner les pieds de Gennai et s'était saisi d'une cheville de Ken.

– Rosemon ! Protège Ken ! lança Mimi.

– Herakle Kabuterimon, aide Gennai ! cria Koushiro.

– Hououmon, va libérer Sakae ! lança Sora.

Rosemon fusa vers Ken et écarta la vapeur de son pied, mais celle-ci, tenace, se rapprocha aussitôt. Rosemon s'acharna. Pendant ce temps, Herakle Kabuterimon tenta de libérer Gennai de l'emprise de Voltobautamon. Il parvint à repousser partiellement la vapeur noire. Gennai reprit son équilibre et cria :

– Taichi ! Attrape !

Il lança le digivice, le scanner et le symbole de Sakae. Taichi se précipita et les saisit au vol. Au même moment, Alphamon lança une attaque vers eux :

– Taichi, couche-toi ! lui cria Yamato.

L'attaque d'Alphamon passa à un cheveu de sa tête. Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon contre-attaquèrent.

– On a besoin d'Omegamon ! lança Yamato à son meilleur ami.

– D'accord !

Leurs digivices s'illuminèrent et Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon fusionnèrent leur ADN pour faire naître Omegamon. Ensemble, ils joignirent leurs forces à celles de Jesmon et attaquèrent Alphamon. Les explosions que produisit leur combat déracinèrent des arbres entiers. Pendant ce temps, Voltobautamon renvoyait ses épées, et, de ses mains libres, dégaina ses pistolets. Il visa Hououmon, qui ne cessait de l'importuner depuis plusieurs minutes. Il tira. Les balles fusèrent vers Hououmon et entrèrent dans sa chair. L'oiseau cria.

– Ah ah ! rit Voltobautamon. Ces balles vont te consumer de l'intérieur, mon pauvre !

– Hououmon, non ! cria Sora en courant vers lui.

Hououmon s'écrasa au sol en se tordant de douleur. Son corps brilla et il redevint Piyocomon.

– Taichi ! s'exclama Sora. On ne va jamais y arriver !

– M. Nishijima ! Appelez Baihumon ! lança Taichi à son professeur.

– D'accord !

M. Nishijima ferma les yeux et appela intérieurement son partenaire digimon. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Cependant, deux minutes s'écoulèrent et il ne sentit rien. Son cœur, que la présence de Baihumon avait réchauffé la dernière fois, demeura froid. M. Nishijima sentit la panique l'envahir. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Taichi :

– Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler !

– Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme.

À ce moment, il dut s'écarter pour éviter une attaque d'Alphamon. Rosemon luttait de toutes ses forces pour préserver Ken des vapeurs de Voltobautamon, Herakle Kabuterimon ne parvenait pas à libérer Gennai et Sakae était toujours prisonnière de Voltobautamon. Taichi serra les dents : la situation était critique. Meiko aussi le percevait, et se sentait terriblement impuissante. La rage envahit son cœur. Elle s'élança vers Voltobautamon :

– Lâche ma sœur !

Tandis qu'elle courait vers lui, Voltobautamon ricana en tendant une main vers elle :

– Pauvre idiote !

Une épée se matérialisa et fonça vers elle.

– Non ! cria Ken.

Il parvint, à l'aide de Rosemon, à libérer sa deuxième cheville, et courut vers Meiko. Il la fit se coucher au sol au moment où l'épée allait la toucher. Quand il se redressa, Ken vit qu'elle saignait de la joue. À cet instant, une déflagration retentit : les attaques conjuguées de Jesmon et d'Omegamon venait d'entrer en collision avec celle d'Alphamon. Les arbres volèrent et l'un d'eux tomba sur Voltobautamon, ce qui le déstabilisa. Sakae sentit la pression sur son bras se relâcher. Elle se dégagea et courut. Voltobautamon reprit pied et tendit son bras vers Sakae. Herakle Kabuterimon et Rosemon ripostèrent en même temps pour la sauver.

– Ken ! cria Taichi. Donne ça à Sakae, tu es le plus près ! dit-il en lançant le digivice, le scanner et le symbole.

Ken les saisit au vol et les renvoya à la jeune fille.

– Sakae, attrape !

Sakae sauta et s'empara de son digivice, de son scanner et de son symbole.

– Misérable ! grogna Voltobautamon en étendant ses bras vers elle.

Deux de ses épées se multiplièrent pour en former huit, et se dirigèrent toutes vers Sakae. Rosemon protégeait Ken et Meiko, Herakle Kabuterimon protégeait Gennai, ils étaient trop loin pour agir. Quant à Omegamon, il essuyait péniblement les tirs d'Alphamon.

– Sakae ! hurla Meiko.

La jeune fille, épouvantée, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. À ce moment, son digivice émit une lumière aveuglante qui envahit toute la clairière. Elle brillait si intensément qu'elle paralysa momentanément toutes les attaques de Voltobautamon. Quand elle se dissipa, un digimon était apparu aux pieds de Sakae : il ressemblait à un petit dinosaure jaune et poilu : trois longues griffes blanches sortaient de ses pattes avant et arrière. Son dos, ses pattes avant et sa queue étaient recouverts d'une armure sombre pourvue d'épines violettes. Sa tête était protégée par un kabuto, le casque traditionnel des samouraïs japonais, décoré d'un ornement frontal. Il avait des yeux verts, et en cet instant, il paraissait féroce. Néanmoins, quand il se tourna vers Sakae, il lui sourit :

– N'aie pas peur. Je suis là maintenant.

Il bondit vers Voltobautamon et ses épées, ouvrit grand la gueule. Une lame de sabre de laquelle émanait de la lumière en jaillit. Elle fusa vers les épées de Voltobautamon et les dévia. Sakae, ébahie, s'était redressée. Voltobautamon la dévisagea elle, puis le digimon qui l'avait protégée. D'une voix pleine de morgue, il lança :

– Petite peste ! Peu importe, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Si je ne peux pas détruire ton digivice et ton symbole, tout du moins remplirai-je l'autre moitié de la mission que m'a confiée Yggdrasil !

À ces mots, il jeta de ses quatre mains décharnées des nuages de vapeur noire. Ceux-ci allèrent immobiliser les bras et les jambes de Gennai et de Ken. Au même instant, Alphamon concentra toute son énergie dans son épée et la propulsa vers Jesmon et Omegamon. Le choc fut si brutal qu'ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol.

– Omegamon ! s'écria Taichi, affolé.

Au même moment, Voltobautamon avait dégainé ses pistolets et visa Rosemon et Herakle Kabuterimon. Il tira.

– Herakle Kabuterimon, écarte-toi ! s'exclama Koushiro.

Trop tard : les balles se logèrent dans sa chair et dans celle de Rosemon. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre en se tordant de douleur. Leur corps s'illumina et ils régressèrent en Motimon et Tanemon. Ken et Gennai étaient désormais sans protection. Voltobautamon tira, et les vapeurs noires se resserrèrent sur leurs membres. Gennai et Ken se sentirent irrémédiablement attirés vers Voltobautamon. À cet instant, celui-ci ouvrit un passage vers l'Océan des Ténèbres. Les yeux des autres Enfants Élus s'agrandirent d'horreur.

– Omegamon, fais quelque chose ! s'exclama Yamato. Ne laisse pas Voltobautamon les emmener dans l'Océan des Ténèbres !

– Ken ! Gennai ! cria Hikari.

Mais Omegamon devait déjà faire face à Alphamon. Jesmon perdait l'avantage sur son ennemi, et la résistance devenait difficile. M. Nishijima, affolé, tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Baihumon. Mais dans son cerveau, la peur paralysait toutes ses facultés de concentration. Aucune voix, aucune présence ne lui répondit. Il rouvrit les yeux, désespéré. Voltobautamon avait maintenant enchaîné Ken et Gennai de ses vapeurs infernales. Il pénétrait déjà dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. M. Nishijima se précipita et saisit la main de Ken. Mais Voltobautamon tira une nouvelle fois sur les chaînes sombres : la main de Ken glissa dans celle de M. Nishijima et le jeune garçon fut entraîné, Gennai à sa suite, dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Au même instant, une explosion provenant du combat de Jesmon, Alphamon et Omegamon retentit. Une déflagration balaya toute la forêt, et tous les Enfants Élus durent se coucher à terre.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Jesmon et Alphamon avaient disparus. La distorsion à travers laquelle Voltobautamon avait entraîné Ken et Gennai s'était, elle, refermée.


	17. Le village des bébés digimons

**Chapitre 17**

Les Enfants Élus se redressèrent, encore ébranlés par la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener. Le calme était retombé sur la forêt. Cependant, la clairière dévastée témoignait de la lutte des digimons. Jesmon et Alphamon avaient disparu. Près de Taichi et de Yamato, Koromon et Tsunomon se remettaient de la fusion de leur ADN. Hikari fixait l'endroit où Voltobautamon avait ouvert le portail vers l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Ken… Gennai… murmura-t-elle.

Taichi se redressa et balaya la clairière du regard : tous, hormis Ken étaient sains et saufs. Il vit Sora se lever et aller s'agenouiller près de Meiko dont la joue saignait. Elle sortit du désinfectant de son sac et nettoya la plaie. Assis près de lui, Yamato reprenait ses esprits. Chacun de ses autres amis serrait son partenaire digimon contre lui. Le regard de Taichi se posa alors sur Sakae. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune fille semblait encore abasourdie par le combat auquel elle venait d'assister. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main :

– Ça va ?

Elle cilla et saisit la main que Taichi lui tendait pour se relever. Les yeux de la jeune fille scrutèrent les alentours. Taichi comprit qu'elle cherchait le digimon qui était apparu pour la défendre celui-ci sortit soudain d'un buisson. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'Agumon ou Tentomon. À présent que la bataille était passée, son regard était devenu plus doux et brillait en contemplant Sakae. Il paraissait n'avoir attendu qu'elle toute sa vie. Sakae tressaillit devant ce regard si profond. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

– Merci … de m'avoir sauvée …

– Tu es enfin venue, souffla le digimon, ému.

Les autres Enfants Élus et leurs digimons s'étaient approchés. Meiko, incrédule, fixait successivement sa sœur et le digimon. Tous les adolescents les observaient, ébahis. Sakae se tourna vers eux. Elle semblait un peu perdue :

– Je … j'ignorais que j'étais une Enfant Élue. Je vous assure.

– Nous ne l'aurions jamais deviné non plus, dit Taichi.

– Gennai le savait, dit Sora. Il était venu te donner ton digivice et ton symbole.

Sakae ouvrit la paume : elle tenait fermement un digivice qui avait l'apparence de celui de Takeru et d'Hikari, de couleur ivoire. Son symbole, de la même couleur, représentait un étrange dessin qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

– C'est incroyable, souffla Joe. Pendant tout ce temps, tu ne savais pas que tu étais une Élue … comment est-ce possible que tu ne l'apprennes que maintenant, alors qu'on le sait tous depuis six ans ?

– Nous l'avons appris il y a six ans parce que nous étions ensemble en camp de vacances, fit remarquer Takeru. Mais Sakae n'habitait pas à Tokyo à ce moment-là, ni dans les années qui ont suivi.

– Et puis, Gennai a affirmé qu'il avait eu du mal à la trouver, ajouta Mimi.

– C'est tout de même étonnant que le professeur Mochizuki ne se soit jamais douté que sa seconde fille soit aussi une Enfant Élue, alors qu'il savait que Meiko en était une, dit M. Nishijima, pensif.

– Ce n'est pas forcément si évident, dit Taichi. Quand nous avons dû trouver le huitième enfant, il y a six ans, je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de ma sœur.

– J'avoue que je n'en reviens pas moi-même de découvrir que je suis une Élue, murmura Sakae.

Les digimons des adolescents ne quittaient pas des yeux le digimon qui avait protégé la jeune fille. Ils semblaient intrigués :

– Tu as sauvé Sakae, dit Piyocomon. Tu es son partenaire ?

– Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix légèrement crépitante. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais Sakae !

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Koromon.

– Je suis Ryudamon.

– Ryudamon ? répéta Sakae en se tournant vers lui.

Ryudamon acquiesça, puis reporta son attention sur les digimons.

– Je pensais que vous vous souviendriez de moi, dit-il. Nous nous sommes connus, il y a bien longtemps, même si j'étais à un stade d'évolution inférieur …

Les digimons le dévisagèrent, surpris. Motimon n'avait pas lâché Ryudamon du regard. Sa présence lui était familière, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il fouillait sa mémoire, à la recherche de souvenirs. Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent :

– Mais oui ! Je me rappelle de toi ! Nous n'étions encore que des bébés … Gennai avait sauvé nos œufs des Maîtres de l'Ombre et tu avais éclos avec nous … puis, tu t'étais digivolvé une première fois … nous vivions sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires, en attendant nos partenaires … mais, un jour, nous cherchions à nous abriter de la pluie, et …

– Oui, moi aussi, je me rappelle maintenant ! dit Patamon. Nous avions trouvé une grotte pour nous protéger … mais le tonnerre a grondé plus fort, d'un seul coup … et les parois de la grotte se sont fissurées …

– Nous avons tous réussi à sortir … murmura Pukamon. Tous, sauf toi. Quand tu as voulu nous suivre, une paroi s'est détachée, et t'a …

– … t'a écrasé, termina Tsunomon, la voix brisée.

– Mes données ont été anéanties, ce jour-là, murmura sombrement Ryudamon. J'aurais dû renaître sous forme de digi-œuf à la maternité des digimons … mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, mon œuf s'est reformé très loin de vous, sur le Continent Serveur … j'étais seul, et j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller. Mais je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour, je rencontrerais ma partenaire humaine …

– Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons jamais vu auparavant, si tu vivais déjà dans le digimonde il y a six ans ? s'étonna Taichi.

– Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, mais moi, je vous ai vus, une fois. Vous étiez bien plus jeunes, alors, et vous luttiez contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre à ce moment-là. J'ai aperçu votre groupe, et mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine : des humains ! Enfin, j'allais rencontrer ma partenaire et retrouver les amis que j'avais perdus ! Mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'aucun humain n'était seul, que vous aviez tous votre digimon, j'ai compris que celle que j'attendais n'étais pas venue. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. J'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me rencontrer. Alors, je n'ai pas osé m'approcher de vous, et j'ai mené une vie solitaire …

Sakae, les larmes aux yeux, contemplait son partenaire.

– Oh, Ryudamon … si j'avais su plus tôt que j'étais une Enfant Élue, jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seul pendant tant d'années ! J'ai toujours souhaité un partenaire digimon, et pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais abandonné … mais je ne savais pas, j'étais loin de Tokyo …

Ryudamon ému, murmura :

– Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. Maintenant, je sais que tu as toujours voulu me rencontrer, et c'est le plus important pour moi. Toutes ces années passées ne sont rien, car maintenant, je suis avec toi.

Sakae prit Ryudamon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Meiko les fixait. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Pendant tant d'années, Sakae l'avait observée avec Meicoomon avec envie, Meiko le savait. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui l'observait avec Ryudamon. Un digimon avait attendu sa sœur pendant si longtemps, et à présent ils étaient réunis. Elle, plus aucun digimon ne l'attendait. Une larme coula sur sa joue, que personne ne vit.

– Cette histoire est incroyable, dit Takeru, bouleversé. Tu as dû vivre des moments difficiles, Ryudamon. Maintenant que Sakae a rejoint notre groupe, tu ne te sentiras plus jamais abandonné.

– C'est vrai, se réjouit le digimon. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, Sakae ! Et ensemble, nous allons lutter contre Yggdrasil !

– Je ne me rends pas encore bien compte de ce qui m'arrive, dit la jeune fille. Te rencontrer, Ryudamon, me rend si heureuse … mais la bataille que nous venons de vivre m'a aussi fait prendre conscience des responsabilités qui m'incombent maintenant … tout comme vous, dit-elle en embrassant du regard tous les adolescents.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'aiderons, dit Mimi en la prenant par l'épaule. Entre amis, ce sera toujours plus facile !

– Oui, rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter tout cela, acquiesça Sora.

– Gennai a risqué sa vie pour te permettre de devenir une Enfant Élue, ajouta Joe. À nous maintenant de t'aider !

Hikari, qui avait ressenti le bonheur de Sakae, vacilla à la dernière phrase de Joe. D'une voix grave, elle dit :

– Oui, Gennai a risqué beaucoup pour que tu puisses faire partie de notre groupe, Sakae. Il l'a payé très cher, et Ken aussi. Nous n'avons pas pu les sauver de Voltobautamon.

Taichi, sombre, baissa la tête. Il se sentait responsable de cet échec. Il se tourna vers M. Nishijima :

– Baihumon n'a pas répondu à votre appel. Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ?

– Je … je ne sais pas, répondit leur professeur, extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'est comme si la connexion ne s'était pas faite. Je m'en veux terriblement.

– Peut-être est-il arrivé quelque chose à Baihumon ? suggéra Takeru.

– J'espère que non.

– Cela nous fait au moins prendre conscience d'une chose, dit Yamato. Nous ne pourrons pas toujours compter sur Baihumon pour nous aider. Il faut donc nous préparer au pire à chaque fois.

– Taichi, nous devons aller libérer Ken et Gennai ! dit Hikari. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser aux mains d'Yggdrasil !

– Mais ne devions-nous pas aller chercher les Bêtes Sacrées ? objecta Koushiro. Afin de contrer Yggdrasil ?

– Et que fera-t-on si Yggdrasil utilise Ken et Gennai pour entrer dans le monde digital et dans le monde réel ? rétorqua Hikari.

– C'est vrai, c'est un danger à prendre en compte, confirma Takeru.

– Raison de plus, dans ce cas, pour vite trouver les Bêtes Sacrées afin d'avoir une force à lui opposer si cela se produit ! répliqua Joe.

– Ne nous énervons pas, tenta de temporiser Sora.

– C'est vrai, nous devons garder la tête froide, acquiesça M. Nishijima.

– Mais comment pouvez-vous laisser Ken et Gennai tomber ? s'insurgea Hikari.

– Nous ne les laissons pas tomber, nous pensons par priorité, dit Yamato. Et de toute façon, aucun de nous ne sait comment se rendre dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.

Hikari, irritée, se tut. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Taichi, afin qu'il tranche la question. Le jeune homme sentait le poids des regards sur lui, et ne savait que dire. Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Finalement, il déclara :

– Joe et Koushiro ont raison. Nous devons retrouver les Bêtes Sacrées. Elles sont notre seules atout contre les Seigneurs démoniaques et Yggdrasil. Nous aiderons Ken et Gennai plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous ignorons comment entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres et nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour eux. Ken connaît les ténèbres, il saura les contrer.

Hikari baissa les yeux, déçue.

– Alors, je propose que nous nous mettions immédiatement en route, dit Koushiro. Nous devrions pouvoir marcher quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit et arriver dès demain au lieu où se trouve normalement Azulongmon.

– Mais au fait, dit Mimi, où sommes-nous ?

– Une minute, tiqua Yamato. Je connais cette forêt …

– Moi aussi, acquiesça Taichi. Ne serait-ce pas …

– L'endroit où nous avons rencontré nos digimons pour la première fois ? souffla Sora.

– Si, c'est bien ça, confirma Koushiro. Nous sommes revenus sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires.

– Incroyable, murmura Takeru. Après tout ce temps …

– Selon mes estimations, poursuivit Koushiro, Azulongmon devrait être emprisonné un peu plus au nord.

– Au moins, ici, on ne se perdra pas, dit Joe.

– Alors, en route ! décréta Taichi.

Tandis que les adolescents se mettaient en marche, Meiko s'approcha de Sakae. Elle dévisagea de nouveau Ryudamon, puis sa sœur. Sakae remarqua l'entaille de sa joue :

– Ça va, Meiko ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer Ryudamon. Enfin, elle releva la tête vers sa sœur :

– Ainsi, tu avais raison. Toutes ces années à me répéter que tu comprenais Meicoomon, que tu sentais un lien entre toi et les digimons. Il y avait bien un digimon qui t'attendait. Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix pourtant triste.

– Merci Meiko … mais je ne connais pas encore bien les digimons et je voudrais prendre correctement soin de Ryudamon … tu pourras m'y aider ?

Meiko lui adressa un regard froid.

– Oui … moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui t'aidera, lâcha-t-elle. Mais sache qu'être une Élue n'est pas une chose facile. C'est un fardeau pour lequel personne ne nous a préparés.

Il y avait de l'avertissement, voire de la menace dans la voix de Meiko. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres. Sakae, mal à l'aise, la regarda s'éloigner. Pendant des années, elle avait souvent détesté le destin d'avoir donné à Meiko un partenaire digimon, et pas à elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était Meiko qui la détestait. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles jamais ressentir la complicité qui unit des sœurs ? Peut-être parce qu'elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment ? Une voix la tira de ses pensées :

– Sakae ?

Elle revint à elle : Koushiro qui lui faisait face, Motimon dans ses bras. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Il n'avait presque pas dit un mot quand les autres l'avaient encouragée. Peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne soit pas une Élue ? Embarrassée, elle balbutia :

– Koushiro … je … je t'assure que j'ignorais que j'étais une Élue …

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il en souriant. Aucun de nous ne l'a choisi.

– Alors … alors, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Je tenais à te dire que … je suis content que tu fasses maintenant partie de notre groupe. Tu formeras une très bonne équipe avec Ryudamon, j'en suis certain.

Sakae fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Elle se détendit, et lui sourit :

– Merci.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. On rejoint les autres ?

– D'accord. Tu viens, Ryudamon ?

– Je marche dans tes pas ! se réjouit le petit digimon.

Tandis que tous les adolescents se mettaient en route, M. Nishijima sortit discrètement l'appareil que lui avait donné le directeur de l'Agence Administrative. Il écrivit rapidement un message, en essayant d'être clair et concis. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être exhaustif. Puis, il rejoignit les autres à grandes enjambées.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Enfants Élus avaient marché pendant une heure dans la jungle bleutée du monde digital. La lumière avait baissé, occultée par d'épais nuages sombres. La plupart des Enfants Élus avançaient dans le silence. Ils songeaient encore à la bataille qui venait de les opposer à Voltobautamon et Alphamon.

Taichi pensait à Omegamon. Même avec l'aide de Jesmon, la digivolution de l'ADN de son digimon et de celui de Yamato ne suffisait toujours pas à vaincre Alphamon. Et si Baihumon ne répondait plus à l'appel de M. Nishijima, que feraient-ils la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient confrontés aux Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Derrière lui, Yamato regardait Ryudamon avancer aux côtés de Sakae. Le pauvre, il avait dû se sentir si seul pendant si longtemps.

Sora, elle, regardait Sakae : elle était à la fois heureuse pour la jeune fille et pour Ryudamon, qui avait enfin rencontré sa partenaire humaine, mais aussi inquiète : s'intégrerait-elle bien au groupe ? Apprendrait-elle suffisamment vite à se battre ? C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans le monde digital. Sora trouvait aussi Meiko pâle, le teint cireux. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Koushiro réfléchissait aux spores noires que Voltobautamon avait implantées dans Gennai et Ken. Le plus simple aurait été de détruire celle de Ken, trois ans auparavant, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Quant à Gennai, il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il était lui aussi infecté. Si seulement il pouvait supprimer ces spores …

Joe espérait qu'ils trouveraient rapidement les Bêtes Sacrées, car les problèmes se multipliaient. D'abord les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques, maintenant Voltobautamon, Ken et Gennai enlevés … s'il était content que Sakae constitue une nouvelle force pour leur groupe, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter au digimonde. D'ailleurs, son digimon n'était qu'au niveau enfant. Pourrait-il facilement évoluer ?

Hikari jetait de temps à autres un coup d'œil à son frère, lèvres serrées. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait abandonner Ken et Gennai à leur sort en privilégiant les Bêtes Sacrées. Ken connaissait le mal, mais où qu'il soit dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, il devait souffrir. Et cela faisait souffrir Hikari. De même, elle était l'une des seules personnes, avec Sora, à s'être aperçue de l'état de Meiko. Elle trouvait son amie encore plus blême et renfermée que lorsqu'elle était venue la voir chez elle. Quelque chose semblait la ronger de l'intérieur. À chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, une immense peine envahissait Hikari. Une peine qui ravivait la colère qu'elle gardait enfouie au fond d'elle-même. Quand cette colère se réveillait, Hikari avait brusquement envie de crier, de se rebeller contre tout et contre tous … mais ensuite, elle étouffait ce sentiment et demeurait impassible.

Takeru observait Hikari à distance. Il avait perçu sa crispation à l'égard de Taichi. Même si la jeune fille s'était tut, il devinait qu'une colère sourde bouillonnait dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi, car alors il avait la sensation de perdre la Hikari douce et généreuse qu'il connaissait. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même et ne se laissait plus toucher par aucune émotion, de peur d'en souffrir. Mais cela la rendait vulnérable, et Takeru le savait. Il se promit d'aller lui parler, la nuit venue.

M. Nishijima pensait à Baihumon. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Avaient-ils perdu le lien qui les unissait ? S'ils n'étaient plus connectés, comment allait-il aider Taichi et ses amis ? Il se sentait coupable de l'enlèvement de Ken et de Gennai, même s'il percevait que Taichi en endossait la responsabilité.

Mimi, à l'arrière du groupe, trouvait ses amis bien sombres. Cela la préoccupait. Sakae pourrait-elle se sentir à l'aise parmi eux s'ils arboraient tous un visage grave ? Et pourraient-ils continuer d'être unis face aux mauvais digimons si les difficultés leur faisait perdre confiance en eux ?

Taichi, qui était à l'avant du groupe, s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage se décomposa.

– Venez vite !

Tous accoururent. La forêt se clairsema et ils parvinrent finalement à sa lisière. Là, ils demeurèrent pétrifiés.

Devant eux s'étendait une grande plaine qui avait jadis dû être verte. Il ne restait rien de l'herbe, calcinée. La terre exhalait une odeur de fumée. D'immenses cubes de jeu qui formaient autrefois des tours avaient été renversés et brûlés. Des résidus de braises rougeoyantes crépitaient encore sur le sol noir.

Des œufs de digimons parsemaient cette plaine désolée et incendiée. Leur coquille, brisée, gisait à l'air libre. Mimi sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sakae prit Ryudamon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, terrifiée.

– Le village où naissent les digimons, souffla Joe, sous le choc.

– C'est horrible, murmura M. Nishijima.

– Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? dit Yamato.

Takeru, tremblant, descendit parmi les décombres. Les pierres et le bois devenu charbon crissèrent sous ses pas, se dérobèrent. Il toussa : la fumée lui piquait encore les yeux. Il s'approcha d'un œuf : vide. Il se pencha sur d'autres. Tous les bébés avaient été supprimés.

– Takeru, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Patamon. Tous ces bébés qui n'ont pas pu renaître … même Elecmon a disparu.

Le jeune homme se releva et continua d'avancer. Il cherchait un digimon qui aurait pu échapper au massacre. Mais il n'en restait aucun. Takeru sentit des larmes de rage emplir ses yeux.

– Les lâches ! s'écria-t-il.

Il tomba à genoux, et les sanglots le secouèrent. Hikari, bouleversée, s'avança à son tour. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Takeru pour le réconforter. À cet instant, une branche craqua dans la forêt. Tous les Enfants Élus et leurs digimons se retournèrent, en alerte. Une grande ombre se détacha des fourrés.

– Baihumon ! s'exclama M. Nishijima.

Le puissant tigre blanc portait des marques de brûlures, et semblait éreinté.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda M. Nishijima en s'approchant de lui.

– Ça ira, merci, répondit Baihumon d'une voix rauque.

– Baihumon, que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Taichi.

– Deux des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ont attaqué le village des bébés digimons.

– Des Seigneurs démoniaques ? répéta Yamato. Comment ont-ils pu entrer dans le monde digital ?

– Grâce à Maki Himekawa, qui a rouvert un passage. Elle comptait faire passer tous les Seigneurs démoniaques, mais je suis arrivé à temps pour leur résister. Seulement deux ont pu franchir le Mur de Feu. J'ai repoussé les autres dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mais … les deux qui ont réussi à sortir ont saccagé ce village, afin qu'aucun digimon susceptible de s'opposer à Yggdrasil ne puisse naître.

– C'est terrible, souffla Sora.

– Mais, les bébés vont-ils pouvoir renaître, plus tard ? demanda Takeru.

– Si nous chassons les Seigneurs démoniaques, peut-être.

– J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, mais je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher. Ils sont très puissants et j'étais seul. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton appel, Daigo.

– Je comprends, acquiesça M. Nishijima, grave.

– Qui sont les Seigneurs démoniaques qui ont réussi à passer le Mur de Feu ? demanda Joe.

– Lucemon et Barbamon. Daemon était sur le point de passer, mais j'ai pu le repousser.

– Yggdrasil n'est pas idiot, dit Koushiro. Tandis que nous étions occupés à nous battre contre Voltobautamon et Alphamon, il a fait une nouvelle tentative pour briser les barrières du Mur de Feu et libérer de nouveau les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques …

– Et tout ça grâce à Hime, dit M. Nishijima sombrement.

– Le temps presse, dit Baihumon. Vous devez retrouver les autres Bêtes Sacrées. Tant que nous ne serons pas réunis, nous courrons le risque de voir chaque jour plus de Seigneurs démoniaques envahir le monde digital … et, à terme, votre monde.

– Nous sommes en route, lui affirma Taichi. Si tout va bien, Azulongmon sera libre demain. Tu ne seras plus seul, Baihumon.

– Je l'espère. En attendant, soyez sur vos gardes. Lucemon et Barbamon peuvent être partout. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent attendre des instructions d'Yggdrasil, car ils n'ont plus donné signe de vie. Pour moi, je dois repartir et surveiller, au cas où ils voudraient s'en prendre à d'autres digimons. Vous, avancez dans votre quête.

D'un bond gracile, Baihumon sauta par-dessus les buissons de la forêt. En quelques instants, il eut disparu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le directeur de l'Agence Administrative Établie ouvrit sa boîte mail et découvrit que l'agent Nishijima venait de lui envoyer un message. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment et l'ouvrit. À mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de M. Mochizuki :

– Oui ? répondit celui-ci.

– Descends, vite, lui intima le directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Mochizuki entrait dans la pièce secrète du quatrième sous-sol.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– L'agent Nishijima vient de m'envoyer un mail. Regarde.

M. Mochizuki se pencha. À son tour, il blêmit.

– Sakae est une Élue, dit le directeur d'une voix sourde. Elle a été entraînée dans le digimonde par Voltobautamon, et … et un digimon l'attendait. Elle a un partenaire. Cela veut dire que … tous nos efforts pour la tenir éloignée des dangers du monde digital ont été vains.

M. Mochizuki se redressa et dévisagea son ami.

– C'est le choix d'Homeostasis. Nous ne pouvions pas lutter.

– Mais tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ? Elle va devoir se battre comme les autres, maintenant ! Elle sera exactement comme Meiko et Koushiro, en danger à chaque instant …

– Elle n'est pas seule. Et son digimon la protègera, surtout s'il l'attendait depuis tant d'années.

– En effet, acquiesça une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent : Hackmon venait d'apparaître dans la salle secrète. Il posa un regard accusateur sur le directeur de l'Agence Administrative et sur M. Mochizuki.

– Homeostasis a eu beaucoup de difficultés à retrouver Sakae. Pendant toutes ces années, vous l'avez soustraite à la mission qui lui incombait.

– Pour la protéger ! s'exclama le directeur. Homeostasis nous avait déjà pris Koushiro et Meiko, pourquoi avait-il besoin de Sakae ? Est-ce pour nous punir, moi et M. Mochizuki ?

– Vous punir ? Mais vous n'avez pas commis de faute.

– Alors, pourquoi faire de ces Enfants des Élus ?

– C'est une chose qu'eux seuls pourront découvrir. Il n'y pas de temps à perdre. Yggdrasil cherche. Il envoie ses sbires.

– Que cherche-t-il ? demanda M. Mochizuki.

– Vous devriez tous deux réétudier ce que vous a laissés votre ami décédé. Homeostasis doit en ce moment garantir la stabilité du monde digital. Pour permettre à Sakae de découvrir qu'elle est une Élue, Gennai est maintenant prisonnier d'Yggdrasil. Deux Seigneurs démoniaques ont passé le Mur de Feu. Le fardeau qui pèse sur les épaules des Enfants Élus est désormais incommensurable.


	18. Les Prisonniers

**Chapitre 18**

La nuit était tombée sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires. Les deux lunes du monde digital faisaient luire les arbres de la forêt. Un air frais faisait parfois bruire leurs feuillages. D'étranges grésillements, entre le grillon et le hululement d'un hibou, parcouraient les fourrés. Les Enfants Élus s'installèrent pour camper. Chacun d'entre eux avait emporté dans un sac à dos des provisions pour tenir une semaine. Ce fut Mimi qui ouvrit le sien :

– Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale !

– Il commence à faire froid, dit Sora. On devrait faire un feu.

– Je ... je vais m'en occuper, dit Meiko.

La jeune fille ramena du bois et en frottant deux branches l'une sur l'autre, en perpendiculaire, elle fit bientôt naître des flammes.

– Bien joué, Meimei ! la félicita Mimi.

Meiko sourit timidement.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose …

– Bon alors, qui a faim ? lança Mimi à la cantonade.

– Moi ! s'exclama Koromon.

– Et moi aussi ! renchérit Tanemon.

– Je crois que nous avons tous faim, après la bataille que nous avons menée, dit Tailmon.

– Il y en a pour tout le monde, les rassura Mimi. Tenez !

Tous s'installèrent autour du feu. Sakae et Ryudamon les regardèrent, n'osant pas s'approcher. Mimi se retourna et les héla :

– Ryudamon ! Sakae ! Vous n'avez pas faim ?

– Si … mais vous n'aviez pas prévu de nourriture pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit timidement Ryudamon.

– Ce n'est pas grave, on va partager ! rit Mimi. Koromon mange toujours pour trois, alors, s'il se restreint un peu, il y aura assez pour vous !

– Alors, on vient ! dit Sakae en s'asseyant près d'eux.

Mimi, Sora et Meiko répartirent les vivres. Les digimons, affamés après s'être digivolvés au stade méga, mangèrent goulûment. Quand Meiko arriva devant Taichi, elle se rembrunit. Elle lui tendit la nourriture sèchement. Taichi inclina la tête avec un sourire :

– Merci.

Elle ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir près de Sora et de Mimi. Taichi sentit la peine envahir son cœur et baissa les yeux vers son dîner. Il n'avait plus si faim, tout à coup. M. Nishijima s'aperçut de sa mine renfrognée. Il avisa Meiko, qui avait été si froide avec l'adolescent. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement quelque chose. Yamato lui aussi avait remarqué l'expression de Taichi. Il se pencha vers son ami :

– Dis donc, Meiko te fais la tête ?

– Mouais, on peut dire ça, marmonna Taichi en remuant machinalement ses nouilles.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Il y a quelques jours, ça allait plutôt bien …

– C'est à cause d'un truc que je lui ai dit … elle n'a pas apprécié. Mais … je ne peux rien y faire pour l'instant.

Il releva la tête vers Meiko. Elle ne lui adressait pas un regard. Autour de Ryudamon, des digimons s'étaient installés en cercle. Ils se remémoraient les souvenirs du peu de temps qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, avant que Ryudamon ne disparaisse.

– Tu te rappelles, Patamon, dit Tsunomon, le jour où tu as voulu manger cette énorme pomme ?

– Oui, j'étais monté dans l'arbre et j'avais trop peur d'en descendre !

– Il a fallu que nous venions te chercher avec Ryudamon et Pukamon ! Quelle aventure !

– Tu as dû te sentir bien seul pendant tout ce temps, Ryudamon, dit Motimon.

– Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel bonheur je ressens maintenant de vous avoir tous retrouvés ! J'ai été très impressionné de voir vos formes digivolvées, cet après-midi ! Alors comme ça, vous pouvez atteindre le stade méga ? Comment faîtes-vous ?

– C'est grâce à Taichi, répondit Koromon, la bouche pleine. Son courage me donne la force nécessaire ! Et quand il est en danger, je sais que je dois intervenir, alors je peux évoluer !

– Moi, c'est avec Sora, mais c'est pareil ! dit Piyocomon.

– Et moi avec Mimi ! s'exclama Tanemon.

– Moi, avec Takeru ! ajouta Patamon.

– Et moi, avec Joe ! compléta Pukamon.

– Vous croyez que j'y arriverai avec Sakae ? demanda Ryudamon.

– Bien-sûr, acquiesça Motimon. Quand ce sera le moment ! Pour accéder au stade adulte, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile … mais par contre, pour accéder au stade ultime, Sakae devra utiliser son symbole … mais ensemble, vous y arriverez ! Tu vas voir, avoir un partenaire humain, c'est comme rencontrer le meilleur ami que tu auras dans toute ta vie !

– Tu entends ça, Sakae ? s'enthousiasma Ryudamon. Ensemble, nous allons pouvoir évoluer !

– J'aimerais beaucoup que nous y arrivions. Au fait, Koushiro, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme et en enlevant le symbole qu'elle gardait autour du cou. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que représente mon symbole ?

Koushiro saisit le pendentif et ouvrit son ordinateur. Le symbole avait une jolie couleur ivoire, comme le digivice de Sakae. Il fit quelques recherches, croisa des données qu'il possédait déjà sur leurs différents symboles.

– J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le symbole de la créativité.

– La créativité, répéta Sakae en contemplant son symbole.

– C'est parfait pour toi, vu que tu adores le dessin ! dit Mimi.

– Sakae ne fait pas que dessiner, ajouta Koushiro. Elle fabrique aussi des vitraux, de grandes plaques de verre coloré, avec de belles scènes figuratives, pour faire des fenêtres ou des baies vitrées !

– Enfin, j'espère un jour parvenir à réaliser cela ! précisa Sakae en rougissant. Pour l'instant, je suis encore en train d'apprendre.

– Ça a l'air très beau, en tout cas, murmura Sora admirative. Mais Koushiro, comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ?

– C'est que … nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard dans la même gare, avec Sakae, un soir, balbutia Koushiro, gêné. Elle m'a montré … certaines de ses productions …

Koushiro adressa un regard en biais à Sakae. Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie que les autres soit au courant de son histoire familiale, alors il ne développa pas davantage. Sakae lui sut gré de sa délicatesse et lui adressa un sourire complice.

– Je vous remercie d'être tous aussi gentils avec moi, dit Sakae aux adolescents. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de vous. J'espère que nous ne serons pas un poids pour vous, Ryudamon et moi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Joe. Ce sera plus facile pour toi, car nous connaissons bien le monde digital et nous t'enseignerons tout ce que nous savons.

– Et vous avez déjà un lien très fort, Ryudamon et toi, dit Sora.

Un peu à l'écart, Meiko fixait sa sœur, au centre de toutes les attentions. Même Mimi et Sora, d'habitude si proches d'elle, ne s'intéressaient qu'à Sakae ce soir-là. Elle se leva et dit d'une voix un peu brusque :

– Nous devrions dormir. Les digimons ne sont pas tous comme Ryudamon. Ils ont mené une dure bataille et ont besoin de repos.

– Elle a raison, acquiesça Joe. Ils doivent reprendre des forces, surtout si nous devons libérer Azulongmon demain.

– Si mes calculs sont exacts, dit Koushiro, Azulongmon est emprisonné dans le Mont de l'Infini.

– Le Mont de l'Infini ? répéta Yamato. Là où nous avons vaincu Devimon, il y a six ans ?

– C'est ça.

– J'espère que tout ira bien, souffla Takeru. Cet endroit ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs.

– Ne nous préoccupons pas trop par avance, les tranquillisa Sora. Pour l'heure, allons dormir. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

– Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, se proposa M. Nishijima.

– Non, laissez, Monsieur, je vais le faire, dit Taichi. Je n'ai pas encore sommeil.

– Je prendrai le tour suivant, dit Joe. M. Nishijima, si vous voulez, assurez le quart après moi.

– Si vous êtes sûrs, alors d'accord.

– Je prendrai le tour suivant, dit Koushiro.

– Bon, alors je finirai la nuit, dit Yamato.

Beaucoup de digimons s'étaient déjà endormis. Ryudamon se roula en boule, fermant le cercle avec sa queue. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il vit Sakae, près de lui, un crayon et un carnet dans la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je voudrais te dessiner. Tu es très mignon dans cette position. Tu … tu veux bien ?

Ryudamon rougit, flatté.

– Bien-sûr. Est-ce que … tu accepterais de t'endormir contre moi, après ? Ce sera … ce sera la première fois que je ne dors pas seul depuis longtemps.

– Bien-sûr.

Taichi s'était installé près du feu avec Koromon. Il avait le visage soucieux. Joe le remarqua. Il savait que Taichi s'inquiétait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il avait mûri. Il n'était plus aussi impulsif qu'il l'était six ans auparavant, et cela plaisait à Joe, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais il voyait également que son ami prenait son rôle de chef encore plus au sérieux qu'autrefois, il s'interrogeait aussi davantage sur les actions qu'ils menaient. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

– Taichi, ne penses pas trop à Ken et à Gennai. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Notre priorité est de protéger notre monde et le monde digital d'Yggdrasil. Nous avons besoin des Bêtes Sacrées pour cela. Et puis … ne porte pas toutes les responsabilités sur tes épaules. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu peux compter sur moi si tu en as besoin.

Taichi releva la tête vers Joe et lui adressa un sourire de gratitude :

– Merci, Joe.

Tandis que tous allaient dormir, Hikari remarqua soudain Takeru, assis contre une pierre, seul. Patamon s'était pelotonné contre lui. Hikari s'approcha :

– Takeru, tout va bien ?

– Hum …

– Pourquoi restes-tu seul ?

Takeru ferma les yeux. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci lançaient des éclairs :

– Ils ont tout détruit. Il ne restait rien du village où naissent les digimons. Aucun œuf … et aucun bébé. Comment vont-ils renaître, maintenant, Hikari ?

– Je l'ignore, dit-elle en sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

– Tant qu'Homeostasis n'aura pas repris l'ascendant sur Yggdrasil, dit Tailmon, il est probable qu'aucun bébé ne puisse naître. Le village où naissent les digimons a une position centrale dans le monde digital, et il n'est pas possible, à ma connaissance, de le reconstruire ailleurs.

Takeru fixait le sol, le regard dur.

– Je ferai payer aux Seigneurs démoniaques ce qu'ils ont fait, Hikari. Je leur ferai payer pour les bébés, pour Ken, et pour Gennai !

Hikari dévisagea son ami. La colère qu'il exprimait était si proche de celle qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même, sans pouvoir l'extérioriser. Elle s'agenouilla face à Takeru, posa une main sur son épaule. Elle murmura :

– Un jour, justice sera faite.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Ken et Gennai avaient été entraînés par Voltobautamon, ils avaient atterri sur une corniche qui dominait une plage grise. L'Océan des Ténèbres s'étendait au-delà, troublé de remous inquiétants. Une immense pagode noire se dressait devant eux : elle paraissait exhaler une aura malfaisante aux odeurs de cimetière. Voltobautamon avait tendu le bras devant lui et ouvert les portes de la pagode. Ken et Gennai, enchaînés par le pouvoir de Voltobautamon, avaient été forcés d'y entrer.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la salle principale. Elle était vide et froide. Seule une sphère dont la consistance rappelait celle de l'eau trônait sur un piédestal en pierre. Voltobautamon s'inclina et dit :

– Voici les prisonniers, Seigneur.

La boule s'agita alors, se déforma, prit une apparence humanoïde … un être qui semblait de glace apparut. Sous son heaume gelé tombaient une longue chevelure blanche.

– Yggdrasil … souffla Gennai.

Les yeux d'acier polis d'Yggdrasil contemplèrent les prisonniers, puis il tourna la tête vers Voltobautamon. Sans que ses lèvres ne bougent, il dit :

– Tu as bien rempli ta mission, Voltobautamon. Grâce à toi, je serai bientôt à nouveau libre.

Voltobautamon acquiesça. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille et se tourna vers la porte. Avec un sourire mauvais, il dit :

– Seigneur Yggdrasil, je crois que quelqu'un attend pour vous faire son rapport.

Il claqua des doigts, et la porte de la grande salle se rouvrit. Maki Himekawa se tenait sur le seuil. Son expression était froide, mais dans ses yeux brillait la colère.

– Maki, tu arrives au bon moment, dit Yggdrasil. Regarde qui est là.

Il lui désigna Gennai et Ken, que Mlle Himekawa reconnut immédiatement. Elle sursauta :

– Ken … Gennai …

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle en les dévisageant, Ken en particulier. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Yggdrasil ne lui avait pas faire part de son intention de capturer des Enfants Élus. Que cela signifiait-il ? Ken lui adressa un regard assassin.

– Alors, Maki, comment s'est déroulé notre plan ? lui demanda Yggdrasil.

Mlle Himekawa détacha son regard de Ken et reporta son attention sur Yggdrasil. Quand elle s'adressa à lui, sa voix peinait à contenir la fureur qui l'animait :

– Le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Ma mission consistait seulement à faire passer les Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital pour qu'ils luttent contre Baihumon. Jamais il n'a été question de massacrer le village où naissent les digimons !

À ces mots, Ken blêmit.

– Non ! s'écria-t-il. Vous n'êtes que des monstres !

Yggdrasil ignora son cri, lui tournant le dos pour faire face à Maki Himekawa. Celle-ci l'affronta du regard, avec défiance. D'une voix calme, il déclara :

– Je comprends que cela te choque. Mais les digimons ne sont pas des humains : ils sont immortels. Lucemon et Barbamon n'ont fait que retarder le moment où ils renaîtront. Aucun digimon à l'état d'œuf n'a souffert, ni même ne s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Et pour les bébés qui avaient déjà éclos ?

– Ces bébés, une fois adultes, étaient susceptibles d'être utilisés par Homeostasis pour servir ses rêves de pouvoir. Les laisser naître pour faire d'eux des esclaves était indigne, presque un crime. Mais rassure-toi : j'ai créé les digimons et lorsque je reviendrai dans le monde digital, je les ferai renaître. Ils vivront alors éternellement, et ne seront plus esclaves ni d'Homeostasis, ni des humains.

Gennai eut un rire moqueur dans le dos d'Yggdrasil. D'une voix dure, il asséna :

– Vous ne comprendrez jamais la relation qui unit les humains et leur partenaire digimons, Yggdrasil. C'est ce qui vous rend faible. Maki Himekawa, ne l'écoute pas. Il te ment.

Maki Himekawa cilla, dévisagea Gennai, puis Yggdrasil. Le doute l'envahit de nouveau. Qui disait la vérité ? Qui souhaitait l'aider et qui souhaitait la manipuler ? En qui placer sa confiance pour ne pas être trahie ? Yggdrasil se retourna et ses yeux d'aigles se fichèrent sur Gennai. En flottant dans les airs, comme si son corps n'avait aucune matérialité, il s'approcha de lui.

– Tu es un idiot, Gennai. Tant de temps au service d'Homeostasis, à manipuler les humains, alors que tu es un digimon.

– Je ne les manipule pas, je les aide.

– Non, tu défends Homeostasis parce qu'il t'a donné de l'importance, du pouvoir. C'est toi qui mens à Maki Himekawa. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

– Je n'ai pas honte de moi, mais j'ai pitié de vous et de votre ignorance.

Yggdrasil demeura impassible, puis tendit la main devant lui. Gennai fut alors parcourut de tremblements, et tomba à genoux en frissonnant. Il haleta, claqua des dents :

– J'ai … j'ai si fr … froid … je … je vais …

Il se courba et s'évanouit alors. Maki Himekawa tressaillit, fut sur le point d'intervenir. Mais Gennai servait Homeostasis, et Homeostasis l'avait utilisée, elle et les autres premiers Enfants Élus. Elle ne devait plus lui faire confiance. Ken, horrifié de voir Gennai inanimé, s'agenouilla près de lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Ken releva un regard de défi vers Yggdrasil :

– Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

La voix d'Yggdrasil résonna, offusquée :

– Tu as été mon allié, Ken. Je t'ai rendu intelligent, justement pour que tu ne tombes pas dans le piège d'Homeostasis. Comment as-tu pu te détourner de moi ?

– Vous aviez corrompu mon cœur. Je vous ai repoussé une fois, j'y arriverai de nouveau. Les Ténèbres n'ont plus de pouvoir sur moi.

– Vraiment ? Quel orgueil. Je croirais entendre Lucemon.

Il tendit de nouveau la main devant lui : Ken cria et tomba à genoux à son tour. Il se mit à trembler, exactement comme Gennai. La glace envahissait son corps. Cette fois, Maki Himekawa n'y tint plus. Elle s'interposa entre le jeune garçon et Yggdrasil :

– Yggdrasil ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne feriez pas de mal aux enfants ! S'ils sont manipulés par Homeostasis, ils ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'ils ont pu faire. Laissez ce garçon !

Yggdrasil contempla Mlle Himekawa, sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Sa main retomba et Ken cessa de crier. D'une voix indifférente, Yggdrasil dit à Mlle Himekawa :

– Ken a cependant déjà eu l'opportunité de devenir mon allié. S'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a pu faire sous l'influence d'Homeostasis, il est coupable d'avoir repoussé ma présence. Il n'a donc que ce qu'il mérite. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un humain.

–Moi aussi, je suis humaine. Pourtant, vous m'avez aidée.

–Tu es différente des autres Enfants Élus. Et puis, j'avais besoin de Ken et de Gennai. Ils possèdent en eux des spores noires. Ces spores peuvent me permettre de sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mais celles qui vivent dans Ken et Gennai ne sont pas encore assez puissantes pour que je puisse les utiliser. Ces deux êtres ont défendu trop longtemps Homeostasis. Ce qu'ils croient être la lumière sont en réalité les ténèbres. Ma lumière sombre doit d'abord les affaiblir pour que je puisse utiliser les spores. Voltobautamon, enferme-les avec les digimons.

– Bien, Seigneur.

Les chaînes vaporeuses de Voltobautamon soulevèrent Gennai et Ken pour les conduire dans la prison de la pagode, sous le regard inquiet de Mlle Himekawa. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, elle posa sur Yggdrasil un regard de suspicion. Celui-ci dit froidement :

– Tu doutes de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Gennai, cet imbécile, a éveillé la méfiance dans ton esprit. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : si tu te défies de moi, tu laisses une fois de plus Homeostasis gagner. C'est ce qu'il veut. Toi, veux-tu être faible ?

Il planta son regard dans celui de Maki Himekawa, qui le soutint sans ciller.

– Je veux rétablir la justice, lâcha-t-elle.

– Si nous vainquons Homeostasis, elle sera rétablie. Et tu le sais. Je défends le bien.

– Comment puis-je en être certaine ?

– Parce que tu l'as senti, le jour où tu as perdu Megadramon. Tu as compris que ce que faisait Homeostasis était injuste et tu sais que je peux réparer cette iniquité. Je peux te rendre Bakumon et te permettre de sauver le monde digital que tu n'as pas pu sauver il y a dix ans. Avec moi, tu peux venger tes amis qu'Homeostasis a sacrifiés pour créer ses « Bêtes Sacrées ».

Maki Himekawa dévisagea Yggdrasil, afin d'y déceler le mensonge. Mais ses yeux de mercure ne lui renvoyèrent qu'impassibilité et froideur.

– Quand reverrai-je Bakumon ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Dès que je serai sorti de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Pourquoi ne peut-il pas venir ici ?

– Ce monde n'est pas accessible à tous les digimons. C'est pour cela que je dois me hâter d'en sortir. Où en sont nos recherches ?

– Lucemon est parti en éclaireur. Mais il faut aussi surveiller les Enfants Élus.

– Bien. Plus aucun contretemps ne devrait venir nous contrarier maintenant.


	19. Le Mont de l'Infini

**Chapitre 19**

Les Enfants Élus levèrent la tête et avisèrent la haute montagne. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient levés tôt, en prévision de l'ascension qui les attendait. Ils avaient traversé la forêt, pour finalement déboucher au pied du Mont de l'Infini.

Ils contemplaient à présent le pic, qui éveillait en chacun d'eux de nombreux souvenirs. Joe, en particulier, se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait gravi, en compagnie de Gomamon. À cette époque, lui et ses amis venaient d'arriver dans le monde digital, et ils ne le connaissaient pas encore très bien. Ils avaient décidé d'escalader le Mont de l'Infini afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du lieu où ils avaient atterri. Mais ils savaient que l'ascension pouvait être dangereuse Taichi et Yamato s'étaient opposés sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Alors Joe, estimant qu'il était le plus âgé du groupe et se sentant responsable de ses amis, avait décidé de gravir seul le Mont de l'Infini. Gomamon l'avait finalement accompagné, et c'était là qu'il s'était digivolvé pour la première fois en Ikkakumon, pour le sauver d'une chute mortelle.

Takeru gardait lui aussi gravé dans sa mémoire un épisode de leurs aventures, six ans auparavant, qui l'avait marqué à jamais. C'était dans cette montagne que Patamon s'était digivolvé pour la première fois en Angemon, pour le protéger de Devimon. Cette nuit-là, Angemon s'était sacrifié pour vaincre Devimon. Takeru n'était alors qu'un enfant il avait vraiment cru que Patamon était mort et ne renaîtrait jamais. Pourtant, il était réapparu sous forme de digi-œuf. Takeru serra les poings : l'image du village incendié des bébés digimons venait de s'imposer à lui. Il ferma les yeux, chassa cette vision de son esprit.

Sakae fixait le pic, inquiète. À présent, elle était aussi une Enfant Élue : elle savait qu'elle et Ryudamon allaient devoir se battre aux côtés de ses amis et des autres digimons. Elle n'avait vu que deux batailles entre les digimons et les sbires d'Yggdrasil, mais cela lui avait suffi à mesurer la puissance de leur ennemi. Quelle aide pourrait-elle bien apporter aux autres avec son petit digimon et son manque d'expérience ? Elle se répétait qu'elle devait être brave, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent être attaqués la préoccupait. Koushiro avait allumé son ordinateur portable :

– Bien, si mes calculs sont exacts, il y a une faille dans la montagne cinq cent mètres avant d'arriver au sommet. Elle devrait nous conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où Azulongmon est emprisonné.

– Alors, en route, dit Taichi.

Ils commencèrent l'ascension du Mont de l'Infini. La pente, d'abord douce, monta soudain abruptement, si bien qu'ils durent escalader les parois rocheuses. Taichi, Koushiro et Sora grimpaient devant. Mimi, Sakae et M. Nishijima les suivaient. Takeru, Hikari et Meiko montaient derrière eux. Yamato et Joe fermait la marche. Tout à coup, Meiko posa le pied sur une pierre instable. La pierre se détacha et Meiko perdit pied : elle bascula en arrière. Yamato tendit le bras et la rattrapa in-extremis :

– Je te tiens !

Joe redescendit d'un cran pour saisir l'autre main de Meiko et l'aida à se redresser.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Meiko.

– Oui … merci.

Enfin, ils se hissèrent sur un chemin de nouveau aplani qui continuait jusqu'au sommet de la montagne.

– Voilà … plus que cinquante mètres, et nous y arriverons, dit Taichi.

Ils continuèrent de gravir le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit localisé par Koushiro. Mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent au point exact, ils demeurèrent perplexes : ils ne voyaient aucune faille.

– Peut-être Yggdrasil l'a-t-il bouchée quand il a emprisonné Azulongmon ? émit Sakae.

– Si c'est le cas, comment va-t-on repérer l'entrée ? s'interrogea Takeru.

M. Nishijima s'était approché de la montagne et avait collé l'oreille contre la paroi. Il donnait de petits coups de poing contre la pierre et écoutait, attentif.

– Ici, ça sonne creux, constata-t-il. La faille doit se trouver juste derrière.

– Il suffirait d'une ou deux attaques de nos digimons pour ouvrir la brèche, observa Yamato. Gabumon, tu peux t'en charger ?

– Pas de problème !

– Agumon, aide-le ! dit Taichi.

Les deux adolescents sortirent leur digivice, qui s'illumina. Gabumon se digivolva en Garurumon et Agumon en Greymon. Le loup bleu et le dinosaure de feu apparurent.

– Tir nova ! lança Greymon.

– Hurlement tonnerre ! ajouta Garurumon.

Toute la montagne trembla et se fissura. Des pierres se détachèrent et roulèrent.

– Attention ! s'exclama M. Nishijima. Écartez-vous !

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour éviter les éboulements. Quand ils se redressèrent, un trou béant s'était ouvert dans la paroi qui leur faisait face. Ils s'approchèrent : un immense escalier en colimaçon semblait descendre dans les profondeurs du Mont de l'Infini.

– Eh ben … souffla Mimi. Azulongmon est au fond de ce puits ?

– Il faut croire, acquiesça Koushiro.

Au même moment, un grondement parcourut de nouveau toute la montagne. Des secousses fissurèrent le sol et deux grands digimons descendirent vers eux en volant.

– Lucemon ! s'exclama Takeru.

– Barbamon ! s'écria Joe.

– Bien le bonjour, les salua Lucemon. Nous vous attendions.

– Nous savions que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir ici, ajouta Barbamon. En revanche, vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à libérer Azulongmon !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua Taichi. Koushiro, M. Nishijima, emmenez Takeru, Hikari, Sakae et Meiko avec vous et descendez dans la montagne !

– Nous, on va retenir les affreux ! s'exclama Joe en sortant son digivice.

– Bien dit, approuva Mimi avec sourire en sortant le sien.

Les digivices de Sora, Joe et Mimi s'illuminèrent : Piyomon se digivolva en Birdramon, Gomamon en Ikkakumon et Palmon en Togemon. Puis, Greymon et Garurumon se joignirent à eux pour accéder au stade ultime : Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Weregarurumon et Métalgreymon apparurent.

– Ailes brûlantes ! s'écria Garudamon.

– Canon fleur ! visa Lillymon.

– Giga-blaster ! lança Métalgreymon.

Profitant de la diversion, Koushiro, M. Nishijima, Takeru, Hikari, Meiko et Sakae coururent vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Barbamon dévisagea les digimons qui lui faisaient face, et dit avec ironie :

– Vous voulez jouer avec le feu ? Vous allez être servis !

Il leva son bâton magique et vint en frappa le flanc de la montagne. De gigantesques flammes noires jaillirent du sol, carbonisant tout sur son passage. Taichi et ses amis se réfugièrent dans la faille qui descendait dans la montagne. Zudomon et Weregarurumon répliquèrent :

– Marteau vulcain !

– Griffe de loup !

Mais Lucemon dévia les attaques et visa à son tour :

– Grand cross !

Dix boules d'énergie puissantes se matérialisèrent devant lui : elles fusèrent vers Weregarurumon et Métalgreymon. Ceux-ci lancèrent leurs propres attaques pour les détruire, mais certaines percutèrent la montagne. Sous les pieds des Enfants Élus, la terre vibra. Joe se redressa et lança aux deux démons :

– Vous croyez que vos flammes vont nous arrêter ? Voyons un peu ce que vous savez faire contre de la glace ! Yamato, tu m'accompagnes ?

– Avec plaisir ! acquiesça le jeune homme.

– Parfait, Zudomon, es-tu prêt ?

– Oui !

– Weregarurumon ! lança Yamato. Toi aussi ?

– Quand tu veux !

Joe et Yamato brandirent de nouveau leur digivice : Zudomon et Weregarurumon se digivolvèrent au niveau méga : Vikemon et Métalgarurumon apparurent.

– Artic Blizzard ! lança Vikemon.

– Griffe de loup métal ! compléta Métalgarurumon.

Vikemon projeta ses masses vers Barbamon, tandis que Métalgarurumon visait Lucemon. Les fléaux de Vikemon s'enroulèrent autour de Barbamon, et des pics de glace en jaillirent pour congeler son corps. L'attaque de Métalgarurumon emprisonna Lucemon de gel.

– Maintenant ! s'écria Sora.

– Ailes brûlantes ! lança Garudamon.

– Canon fleur ! visa Lillymon.

– Giga-blaster ! s'exclama Métalgreymon.

Les attaques conjuguées des trois digimons explosèrent sur Barbamon et Lucemon, emprisonnés dans la glace. Mais lorsqu'ils se dissipèrent, les deux Seigneurs démoniaques n'avaient pas une égratignure. Taichi serra les dents :

– Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Métalgreymon, prêt à évoluer ? On a besoin d'Omegamon !

– Je suis prêt ! confirma Métalgreymon.

Le digivice de Taichi brilla de nouveau, et Métalgreymon accéda au stade méga : Wargreymon se plaça aux côtés de Vikemon et de Métalgarurumon.

– Aidons-les ! lança Garudamon à Lillymon. Faisons diversion pour laisser le temps à Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon de digivolver leur ADN !

– D'accord, approuva Lillymon. Vikemon, couvre-moi !

– Je suis derrière toi !

– Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons vous laisser faire ? ricana Lucemon en écartant les bras. Grand cross !

– Ailes brûlantes ! répliqua Garudamon.

– Canon fleur ! attaqua Lillymon.

– Artic blizzard ! termina Vikemon.

Au même moment, Taichi et Yamato unirent leurs forces pour permettre la fusion de l'ADN de Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon : Omegamon jaillit d'une intense lumière, et se mit en position de combat.

Pendant ce temps, Koushiro et les autres étaient parvenus au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il débouchait sur une salle voûtée : une immense porte séparée en deux vantaux constituait le mur du fond. Les yeux des Enfants Élus s'agrandirent : chacun des battants était composé d'un engrenage complexe de roues crantées qui tournaient en s'imbriquant les unes dans les autres.

– Incroyable, souffla Koushiro. Ce sont …

– Des roues noires ! s'exclama Takeru.

– Celles qu'avait fabriquées Devimon ? demanda Hikari.

– Oui, acquiesça Takeru. Je pensais que lorsque nous avions vaincu Devimon, elles avaient toutes été détruites …

– Yggdrasil a dû s'en resservir pour enfermer Azulongmon, dit M. Nishijima.

Koushiro se rapprocha de la porte et l'examina. Quel était le rôle de ces roues noires ? Il remarqua alors une serrure, pile sur la rainure qui séparait les deux portes. Au-dessous, un texte en alphabet digimon était gravé. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et rentra la séquence pour la comparer avec ses référentiels. Il trouva bientôt la traduction.

– De toute façon, déclara Takeru, nos digimons sont bien assez puissants désormais pour détruire toutes ces roues noires d'un coup. Patamon, tu es prêt à te digivolver ?

– Non, attends ! s'écria Koushiro en l'arrêtant. Il ne faut surtout pas faire ça !

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sakae.

– Regardez les roues noires : elles forment un système complexe qui verrouille cette serrure, au milieu des deux battants. Sous la serrure, il y a une inscription : elle spécifie si l'on essaye de détruire les roues noires, celles-ci se détacheront et viendront s'implanter sur tous les digimons qui se trouveront à proximité.

– Quelle horreur, souffla Takeru.

– Quel est l'effet des roues noires ? demanda Meiko.

– Elles rendent méchants les digimons qui sont sous leur contrôle, expliqua Takeru. C'était l'arme favorite de Devimon pour rendre mauvais de bons digimons et les forcer à nous attaquer. Nous avons affronté et libéré beaucoup de digimons sous l'emprise de ces roues noires, il y a six ans.

– Ce serait en effet problématique si elles se détachaient, comprit M. Nishijima. Tous vos digimons pourraient se retourner contre nous.

– En effet, acquiesça Koushiro.

– Non, je ne veux pas ! s'exclama Ryudamon.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, le rassura Sakae.

– Que faut-il faire, alors, pour ouvrir la porte ? demanda Hikari.

– Faire en sorte que les engrenages tournent de façon à ce que la porte se déverrouille, dit Koushiro.

– Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? s'interrogea Takeru.

– L'inscription comporte une énigme. Je suppose que si nous la résolvons, nous pourrons ouvrir la porte.

À cet instant, une détonation retentit au-dessus d'eux et se prolongea en écho dans tout l'escalier.

– En tout cas, il va falloir faire vite, dit M. Nishijima. Vos amis ne tiendront pas très longtemps.

– Koushiro, que dit l'énigme ? le pressa Sakae.

– Je vous la lis : « Pour me délivrer, vous devrez résoudre le puzzle de pierre. Des quatre Gardiens, je suis celui qui protège le début de la vie. Avec moi, le soleil se lève. Mon âme reflète celle de la personne qui jadis me donna sa force. J'irrigue le monde digital de clarté et lorsque je suis présent, la désolation jamais ne s'étend. »

Tous se regardèrent, perplexes. Hikari balaya l'immense salle voûte des yeux, et soudain, s'exclama :

– J'ai trouvé le puzzle de pierre !

À côté du battant gauche de la porte, sur le mur, des dalles de pierres portaient des symboles. Les Enfants Élus s'approchèrent. Le « puzzle » se composait de trois lignes de quatre symboles. La première ligne figurait un tigre, un oiseau, un dragon et une tortue portant sur son dos un arbre colossal au tronc massif. La seconde ligne représentait des paysages : l'un fleuri, l'autre avec des arbres couverts de fruits, le troisième perdant ses feuilles, et le dernier sous la neige. Enfin, dans chacun des quatre carrés du bas apparaissait quatre cercles, chacun une flèche partant de son centre pour pointer tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, tantôt au-dessus, tantôt au-dessous. Sous ces lignes, deux emplacements vides semblaient attendre une clé, ou une pierre magique. M. Nishijima écarquilla les yeux :

– Je crois que je commence à comprendre. L'énigme parle de quatre Gardiens : c'est une référence aux Bêtes Sacrées ! Regardez : la première ligne du puzzle de pierre les représente toutes les quatre … le tigre, c'est Baihumon ! Et les autres, je les reconnais, c'était les partenaires digimons de mes amis …

– Vous avez raison ! acquiesça Koushiro. Mais alors, l'énigme doit parler d'Azulongmon, puisque c'est sa prison …

– C'est logique, dit Takeru.

– Je pense qu'il faut appuyer sur les bons symboles, un sur chaque ligne, dit Koushiro. Si l'on enclenche les bons mécanismes, la porte devrait s'ouvrir.

– Azulongmon est un dragon, on peut donc raisonnablement supposer qu'il faut appuyer sur le symbole du dragon dans la première ligne, dit Hikari.

Meiko fixait la seconde ligne, et se remémorait l'énigme : « Des quatre Gardiens, je suis celui qui protège le début de la vie. » Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sourit :

– « Le début de la vie » doit être une métaphore ! Regardez, la seconde ligne représente les quatre saisons : c'est évident. Et quelle est la saison pendant laquelle naît la vie ?

– Le printemps ! s'exclama Koushiro.

– C'est ça. Je pense qu'Azulongmon incarne le printemps.

– Est-ce pour cela que la suite de l'énigme parle du soleil qui se lève ? s'interrogea Takeru.

– Non, je pense que cela se réfère à autre chose, dit M. Nishijima.

Hikari réfléchissait, fouillant sa mémoire. Trois auparavant, elle avait rencontré Azulongmon avec Takeru, Davis, Yolei et Cody. Il leur avait parlé de lui, de son rôle dans le digimonde …

– Je sais ! dit-elle. Les cercles de la troisième ligne ne vous évoquent rien ?

– Une cercle et une flèche … une montre ? dit Takeru, dubitatif.

– Non, mais tu te rapproches ! Quel autre objet circulaire porte une flèche ? Cela a un rapport avec la géographie !

– C'est une boussole ! comprit Sakae.

– Exactement ! Takeru, tu te rappelles de ce que nous a dit Azulongmon il y a trois ans ? Il protège la région de l'est du digimonde !

– Mais bien-sûr, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! s'exclama Koushiro.

– Alors, il faut choisir le cercle avec la flèche qui pointe vers l'est, en déduisit Meiko.

– Il reste les deux emplacements en dessous, dit Takeru. À quoi peuvent-ils correspondre ?

– Koushiro, peux-tu relire la fin de l'énigme ? demanda M. Nishijima.

– Oui, la voici : « Mon âme reflète celle de la personne qui jadis me donna sa force. J'irrigue le monde digital de clarté et lorsque je suis présent, la désolation jamais ne s'étend. »

– Mon âme reflète celle de la personne qui jadis me donna sa force, répéta M. Nishijima, pensif.

Koushiro fixait les deux emplacements sous les lignes du puzzle de pierre. Leur forme lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose de petit, facilement transportable dans une poche, ou … autour du cou !

– M. Nishijima ! s'exclama-t-il en se tourna vers leur professeur. Qui de vos amis était le partenaire d'Azulongmon avant qu'il ne devienne une Bête Sacrée ?

– C'était Shigeru.

– Il s'est sacrifié pour permettre à Azulongmon de vaincre Apocalymon il y a dix ans, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Attends, je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir … « Mon âme reflète celle de la personne qui jadis me donna sa force » … cela se réfèrerait à Shigeru ?

– Oui, et aux plus grandes qualités qu'il possédait … Sakae, puis-je avoir ton symbole s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille retira de son cou le pendentif et le tendit à Koushiro. Celui-ci l'approcha des emplacements sous les lignes du puzzle de pierre, sans le déposer : la forme était exactement la même.

– Ce sont des emplacements pour des symboles, dit Koushiro.

Il se tourna vers M. Nishijima :

– Quand vous et vos amis êtes allés dans le digimonde, vous ne possédiez pas de symboles. Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires à la digivolution.

– C'est vrai, nous l'avions compris lorsqu'Apocalymon avait détruit nos symboles, se rappela Hikari.

– En réalité, acquiesça Tentomon, les symboles incarnent votre plus qualité, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin pour évoluer.

– C'est pour cela que même une fois qu'Apocalymon eût détruit vos symboles, nous avons pu nous digivolver, ajouta Tailmon.

– Je pense néanmoins, réfléchit Koushiro, qu'Homeostasis et Gennai ont créé les symboles car ils se sont aperçus que cela nous aidait à prendre conscience plus vite de notre plus grande qualité. Comme un accélérateur pour la digivolution. Je pense aussi que c'était vos qualités propres, à vous et vos amis, M. Nishijima, qui ont permis à vos digimons d'évoluer et de devenir des Bêtes Sacrées. Je serais même prêt à parier que vous aviez les mêmes traits de caractère que ceux que représentent nos symboles.

– Tu veux dire … que ce serait pour cela qu'on nous a choisis ? émit Hikari.

– C'est possible. Sur deux générations de digisauveurs, nous incarnerions les mêmes valeurs, et ce sont ces valeurs qui permettent la digivolution de nos partenaires. M. Nishijima, vous n'étiez que cinq Enfants Élus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Nous et nos amis sommes dix Élus. Par conséquent, j'en déduis que Shigeru devait posséder deux des qualités que certains d'entre nous détiennent maintenant sous forme de symboles.

– Ce serait logique, puisqu'il y a des emplacements pour deux symboles, dit Takeru.

– M. Nishijima, comment était Shigeru ? demanda Koushiro. Si vous deviez définir ses deux plus grandes qualités, que diriez-vous ?

– C'était un garçon d'une grande sensibilité, mais aussi très courageux … il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la cruauté. Quand nous avons affrontés nos premiers ennemis, dans le digimonde, ce fut très dur pour lui d'accepter que des digimons pouvaient en faire souffrir d'autres. Quand il a grandi et acquis de la maturité, il a peu à peu appris à accepter cette réalité. Malgré tout, il ne perdait jamais espoir et pensait que tous, nous pouvons faire le bien si nous le voulons. Il était toujours là pour nous, et il ne suffisait pas de lui dire grand-chose pour qu'il comprenne votre état d'âme. C'était un soutien très fort pour notre groupe, malgré son apparente fragilité.

Les Enfants Élus se regardèrent, presque sûrs d'eux. Ce portrait leur rappelait effectivement deux personnes. Koushiro demanda à M. Nishijima :

– Si Shigeru avait possédé des symboles, la lumière et l'espoir lui auraient-ils convenu, selon vous ?

Le professeur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

– Je trouve que cela aurait en effet bien reflété son caractère.

– Et ça correspondrait plutôt bien aux deux dernières lignes de l'énigme, ajouta Sakae. « J'irrigue le monde digital de clarté et lorsque je suis présent, la désolation jamais ne s'étend. »

– C'est vrai, ce serait une bonne référence aux symboles de la lumière et de l'espoir, acquiesça Hikari.

– Mais comment va-t-on compléter les deux emplacements ? demanda alors Takeru. Nous ne possédons plus nos symboles, Hikari et moi !

– Je pense que vos digivices devraient pouvoir faire l'affaire, dit Koushiro.

Au même moment, une déflagration retentit dans l'escalier en colimaçon, suivie d'un vacarme assourdissant qui se répercuta en écho.

– On dirait que l'escalier va s'écrouler ! s'écria Takeru.

Des pierres dégringolèrent jusqu'à la grande salle voûtée. Au milieu des éboulis, ils reconnurent Palmon, Piyomon et Pukamon qui avaient régressés. Barbamon et Lucemon surgirent alors, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mais un tir provenant de l'escalier leur fit perdre leur sourire : Omegamon piquait droit vers eux, épée levée. Les démons ripostèrent et les explosions de leurs attaques firent trembler toutes les parois de la caverne. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Joe et Mimi arrivèrent en courant, et restèrent bouche bée devant la porte aux roues noires.

– Vite, allons enclencher les bonnes pièces du puzzle de pierre ! s'exclama Koushiro.

Lucemon tendit la main vers le jeune homme et visa tous ses amis qui l'entouraient.

– Attention ! s'exclama M. Nishijima.

Ils s'écartèrent de justesse, tandis que les boules d'énergie de Lucemon passaient au-dessus de leur tête.

– Bon, cette fois-ci, le jeu a assez duré, dit Barbamon.

Le digimon démoniaque unit ses forces à celles de Lucemon, et ensemble, ils tendirent les mains devant eux : une grande sphère entourée de volutes de fumée noire apparut. À l'intérieur, un liquide sombre semblait flotter, comme dans une boule de verre.

– Omegamon, il est temps de goûter l'eau de l'Océan des Ténèbres ! s'écria Lucemon.

Ils dirigèrent la sphère et l'envoyèrent de toutes leurs forces vers Omegamon. Celle-ci se déforma pour attraper les bras et les jambes du puissant digimon. Omegamon dégaina son épée, en frappa la sphère. En vain. L'eau de l'Océan des Ténèbres qu'elle contenait l'avalait de plus en plus. Omegamon arma alors son canon, et tira. Mais la sphère résista. Elle englua bientôt complètement le digimon et Omegamon disparut à l'intérieur de la sphère.

– Omegamon, non ! s'écria Taichi.

Lucemon ricana. La sphère s'agita, se déforma, comme si elle digérait son prisonnier. À l'intérieur, Omegamon menait une lutte sans merci contre la puissance de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Soudain, la sphère explosa, d'une telle violence que l'escalier en colimaçon acheva de s'effondrer, emprisonnant les Enfants Élus dans la montagne. Sur le sol, Omegamon avait été vaincu et la fusion de l'ADN brisée. Koromon et Tsunomon, évanouis, gisaient entre les décombres.


	20. Azulongmon

**Chapitre 20**

Takeru sentit l'angoisse monter en lui : ils devaient absolument actionner le puzzle de pierre pour libérer Azulongmon. Mais maintenant qu'Omegamon ne pouvait plus les protéger, ils allaient aussi devoir affronter Barbamon et Lucemon.

– Sakae, Meiko, M. Nishijima, chargez-vous du puzzle de pierre ! lança-t-il.

– D'accord ! répondit Sakae.

– Koushiro, Hikari, il faut occuper ces démons !

– On est avec toi ! s'exclama Koushiro, Tentomon près de lui.

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs digivices, qui s'illuminèrent leurs digimons purent alors évoluer :

– Patamon, digivolve-toi en … Angemon !

– Tentomon, digivolve-toi en … Kabuterimon !

Puis, les symboles des garçons et d'Hikari s'activèrent, et les trois digimons accédèrent au stade ultime :

– Angemon, digivolve-toi en … MagnaAngemon !

– Kabuterimon, digivolve-toi en … Méga Kabuterimon !

– Tailmon, digivolve-toi en … Angewomon !

Les trois digimons se lancèrent à l'assaut de Lucemon et de Barbamon. MagnaAngemon dégaina son épée violette et croisa le fer avec le sceptre de Barbamon.

– Corne-broyeur ! lança Méga Kabuterimon vers Lucemon.

– Arc céleste ! attaqua Angewomon.

– Grand cross ! répliqua Lucemon en lançant ses boules d'énergie.

Pendant ce temps, M. Nishijima, Sakae et Meiko s'étaient précipités vers le puzzle de pierre.

– Vite ! dit M. Nishijima. Sakae, sur la première ligne, appuie sur le dragon !

– Voilà !

– Meiko, sur la ligne des saisons, le printemps !

– C'est fait !

– Et enfin, sur la ligne des boussoles, l'est, dit M. Nishijima en appuyant sur la dalle pierre. Takeru, Hikari ! Nous avons besoin de vos digivices !

– Pas si vite, rétorqua Lucemon en se plaçant entre Takeru, Hikari et le puzzle de pierre.

Barbamon le rejoignit et bloqua le passage à son tour. Takeru sentit la colère monter en lui. Il serra les poings et cria aux démons :

– Vous avez détruit tout le village des bébés digimons, meurtriers ! Cette fois, vous ne nous empêcherez pas de passer !

Hikari dévisagea Takeru : elle ressentait dans sa chair la colère qui animait son ami, et cette sensation réveilla soudain sa propre colère, celle qu'elle gardait enfouie au fond de son âme. Le digivice de Takeru s'illumina de nouveau, et MagnaAngemon accéda au stade méga : Seraphimon, ange cuirassé vêtu d'un pagne calligraphié, dégaina son épée. Il déploya ses quatre paires d'ailes et fondit sur Lucemon :

– Frappe des sept étoiles !

Sept boules de feu fusèrent vers le démon : celui-ci répliqua avec ses propres boules d'énergie. Barbamon s'envola et dirigea son sceptre vers Sakae, Meiko et M. Nishijima : du feu brûlant et noir en jaillit.

– Sakae, attention ! s'écria Ryudamon en se précipitant devant eux pour la protéger.

Le petit digimon reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba au sol, groggy.

– Ryudamon ! s'écria Sakae.

– Non, Sakae, laisse-le ! s'exclama M. Nishijima en la retenant. Baissez-vous toutes les deux !

Une nouvelle attaque de Barbamon les frôla. Ils se couchèrent au sol. Sakae releva la tête et fixa Ryudamon, évanoui. Elle sortit son digivice et le fixa, désespérée : Ryudamon avait tenté de la protéger, elle et Meiko. Elle voulait tant lui insuffler sa force. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas évoluer ? Barbamon se dirigeait de nouveau vers eux. M. Nishijima tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça et se courba : une douleur lancinante lui traversa le thorax, au niveau de ses côtes encore mal rétablies. Barbamon s'approcha de Meiko et de Sakae, leva son sceptre …

– Sakae, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Meiko.

Le feu commença à apparaître au bout du bâton magique …

– Non ! cria Koushiro.

– J'y vais, Koushiro ! s'exclama Méga Kabuterimon.

Le digivice du jeune homme s'illumina à nouveau, et Méga Kabuterimon atteint sa digivolution maximale : Herakle Kabuterimon. Il ouvrit ses ailes d'immense insecte et se posa juste à temps devant Sakae et Meiko. Il encaissa l'attaque de Barbamon, puis répliqua :

– Giga-blaster !

Profitant de la protection que leur offrait Herakle Kabuterimon, Sakae se leva et récupéra Ryudamon dans ses bras. Taichi et Yamato s'étaient précipités pour aider M. Nishijima. Barbamon dévia l'attaque d'Herakle Kabuterimon pour la lancer sur Seraphimon. Celui-ci s'écrasa contre une paroi.

– Seraphimon ! s'écria Takeru.

À cet instant, Lucemon et Barbamon recréèrent la même sphère maléfique que celle dans laquelle ils avaient enfermé Omegamon. La sphère se précipita vers Seraphimon et commença à l'engluer. Angewomon se précipita pour l'aider. Cependant, contre une attaque de la puissance de celle des Seigneurs démoniaques, les forces lui manquaient.

– Hikari, j'ai besoin de ta force pour me digivolver ! cria-t-elle.

Mais la jeune fille demeurait paralysée, à fixer la bataille. Seraphimon avait été capturé par la sphère noire. Omegamon, Vikemon, Garudamon et Lillymon avaient été vaincus. Herakle Kabuterimon et Angewomon allaient rester seuls, et jamais ils ne pourraient vaincre deux démons aussi puissants. La colère de Takeru était forte. Il haïssait les Seigneurs démoniaques pour avoir détruit le village des digimons. Elle percevait aussi le désespoir de Sakae, la rage et l'impuissance de Meiko, l'angoisse de Koushiro, la peur de Taichi. Toutes ces émotions l'assaillaient, la submergeaient, la consumaient. Sa propre colère n'en était qu'attisée. Elle haïssait Voltobautamon d'avoir enlevé Ken et Gennai. Il les avait fait souffrir et elle souffrait maintenant. C'en était trop. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et cria :

– Non, ça suffit !

À cet instant, des volutes violettes commencèrent à envelopper Angewomon. Celle-ci sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle tomba au sol, affaiblie. La sphère noire en profita pour achever d'avaler Seraphimon.

– Regardez ! s'exclama Sora en désignant les volutes violettes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Hum … mais comme c'est intéressant ! dit Lucemon d'une voix enjouée. Voilà de quoi vous éliminer définitivement !

Il tendit le bras, et les volutes qui entouraient Angewomon se convertirent en chiffres, en continuant d'envahir son corps.

– Ça ressemble … à ce qui entourait Nyaromon avant qu'elle ne se transforme en un mauvais digimon et qu'elle ne fusionne avec Meicoomon pour créer Ordinemon, souffla Yamato.

– Si c'est le cas, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Joe.

Koushiro fixait les volutes, qui étaient devenues des numéros : un code binaire …

– Je crois que je comprends ce qui est en train de se passer ! Hikari, je t'en prie, ne laisse pas le désespoir t'envahir ! Tu donnes des armes aux Seigneurs démoniaques si tu t'abandonnes à la peur !

Mais Hikari, à genoux, ne semblait plus rien entendre. La sphère noire se tordait dans tous les sens, détruisant toutes les résistances de Seraphimon en son sein. Takeru, horrifié, vit alors la sphère exploser et Tokomon s'écraser au sol. Pendant ce temps, les chiffres violets continuaient de contaminer Angewomon. Les yeux de l'ange devinrent rouges, elle commença à prendre une forme inquiétante.

– Non ! s'écria Taichi. Hikari, reprends-toi !

Takeru tourna la tête vers Hikari. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit, une fois : elle était capable de ressentir la colère des autres. Elle éprouvait les émotions de ses amis de manière décuplée, et en cet instant, ils avaient tous peur. Takeru se ressaisit : il devait empêcher la colère et la haine de prendre le dessus sur lui, pour aider Hikari et pour sauver Azulongmon.

– Hikari ! Nous allons vaincre Barbamon et Lucemon. Azulongmon va être libre grâce à nous, dans quelques instants ! Mais seulement si tu permets à Angewomon de nous aider ! Angewomon compte sur toi, Hikari ! Et nous, nous sommes là pour t'aider ! Tu ne seras jamais seule, Hikari !

À cet instant, Hikari tressaillit, et releva lentement la tête, d'abord vers son frère, puis vers Takeru et cligna alors des yeux. Elle sembla revenir à elle-même.

– Angewomon compte sur moi …

– Oui, acquiesça Taichi. Si tu l'aides maintenant, nous pourrons repousser Barbamon et Lucemon, et tu pourras avec Takeru aller libérer Azulongmon ! Tu peux y arriver, je sais que tu es forte !

Hikari, encore tremblante, tourna la tête et vit Angewomon entourée de chiffres malfaisants. Elle se releva, serra les poings, et cette fois c'était la détermination qui l'habitait.

– Angewomon, je suis là ! Nous allons libérer Azulongmon !

À ces mots, les chiffres commencèrent à reprendre une consistance de fumée, pour s'évaporer. Takeru sourit. Au même moment, le digivice d'Hikari se mit à briller et Angewomon se digivolva au niveau méga : Holydramon, le dragon rose, apparut. Il déversa son feu vert sur Barbamon, tandis qu'Herakle Kabuterimon repoussait Lucemon, ouvrant un passage à Hikari et Takeru vers le puzzle de pierre.

– Maintenant ! s'écria Sora. Allez-y !

Les deux adolescents coururent jusqu'aux dalles couvertes de symboles, sortirent leur digivice et les approchèrent des emplacements. Ceux-ci se mirent à briller d'une clarté éblouissante, et de la lumière jaillit de toutes les espaces vides entre chaque roue noire de la double porte. Les roues s'arrêtèrent de tourner, puis, se remirent en marche, dans un autre sens. Les crans s'imbriquèrent, et la serrure se déverrouilla. Les vantaux de l'immense porte s'ouvrirent alors.

Un corps bleu transparent, pourvu à intervalle régulier de paires d'ailes blanches, entouré de chaînes, s'agita dans l'obscurité. Une tête bleue zébrée de jaune avec une grande barbe émergea alors de la caverne. Azulongmon était libre. Il déplia son long corps de dragon, ses ailes trop longtemps repliées, et s'envola.

Tous les Enfants Élus s'écrièrent de joie à sa vue. Lucemon et Barbamon, eux, blêmirent.

– Je suppose que vous êtes ravis de me voir, dit Azulongmon aux Seigneurs démoniaques. Qu'allez-vous faire, sans votre maître ? Vous êtes incapables de m'emprisonner à nouveau !

– Tu crois que tu nous impressionnes ? rétorqua Lucemon. Tu vas voir !

Il leva les bras devant lui, et avec l'aide de Barbamon, il forma de nouveau une sphère maléfique pour la diriger vers Azulongmon. Mais celui-ci contorsionna son gracieux corps bleuté, et forma avec des anneaux. Son corps s'illumina alors et des anneaux de sa queue jaillirent une lumière si puissante et si aveuglante qu'elle détruisit la sphère noire, tout en immobilisant Barbamon et Lucemon. Tous les Enfants Élus durent se cacher les yeux tant la luminosité était forte. Puis, la corne en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur la tête du dragon crépita, et Azulongmon lança :

– Foudre divine !

Une charge d'électricité incommensurable se concentra dans sa corne et explosa tout à coup. Les Seigneurs démoniaques hurlèrent. Au même moment, les parois de la grotte commencèrent à craqueler et à se fissurer.

– Tout va s'écrouler ! s'écria Joe, paniqué.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Azulongmon. Accrochez-vous à moi, je vais vous faire sortir !

Tous les Enfants Élus montèrent à califourchon sur le long corps du dragon, leurs digimons dans leurs bras, Taichi et Yamato aidant M. Nishijima à garder son équilibre. Seuls Hikari et Koushiro montèrent sur le dos de leur digimon. Ils décollèrent et Azulongmon envoya une décharge électrique qui perça le sommet du Mont de l'Infini. Alors qu'ils émergeaient de la montagne, la caverne s'effondra sur elle-même … et sur les Seigneurs démoniaques qui s'y trouvaient. Azulongmon prit de l'altitude et tous purent bientôt voir le Mont de l'Infini depuis le ciel.

– Incroyable, souffla Sora. La grotte s'est écroulée …

– On reconnaît à peine la montagne que l'on était habitué à voir, dit Mimi, impressionnée.

– En tout cas, nous sommes vivants ! rit M. Nishijima.

– Et on a libéré Azulongmon ! s'écria Takeru, victorieux.

Le dragon majestueux redescendit alors vers la terre et déposa ses passagers dans la forêt. Holydramon et Herakle Kabuterimon redevinrent Nyaromon et Motimon. Quand les Enfants Élus eurent quitté le dos d'Azulongmon, ils purent admirer sa majesté. D'une voix grave, celui-ci inclina sa tête :

– Je vous remercie de m'avoir délivré du joug d'Yggdrasil, Enfants Élus.

– Je t'en prie, répondit Taichi. Même si, à un moment, j'ai bien cru que nous n'y arriverions pas !

– Hikari, que t'est-il arrivé dans la caverne ? lui demanda alors Mimi.

La jeune fille, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux.

– Je l'ignore … j'ai ressenti tellement de colère, d'un seul coup … et j'ai fait du mal à Angewomon.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Nyaromon, en se blottissant dans les bras de sa partenaire.

– Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit Koushiro. J'ai compris en voyant les volutes de fumée se transformer en chiffres binaires. Lucemon s'est servi de ta colère, Hikari, pour la convertir en un programme informatique qui affecterait la digivolution d'Angewomon. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le faux Gennai – je veux dire, Piedmon – qui a transformé ta colère en séquence binaire la première fois, quand Nyaromon est devenu un mauvais digimon et a fusionné avec Meicoomon pour donner naissance à Ordinemon.

– Tu veux dire, dit Yamato en clignant des yeux, que Piedmon et les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques peuvent agir sur la digivolution ?

– Pas directement, dit Azulongmon, car Yggdrasil ne comprend justement pas la digivolution. C'est ce qu'il envie à Homeostasis, qui a saisi le processus qui unit des partenaires humains et digimons. Mais il peut, si on se base sur l'expérience qu'Hikari a vécue, pervertir celui qui permet la digivolution, c'est-à-dire le partenaire humain.

– Cela voudrait-il dire … que je suis trop faible pour leur résister ? dit Hikari en fronçant les sourcils, remplie de peine.

– Non ! s'exclama Taichi. Non, Hikari, tu n'es pas faible !

– Tu es toujours capable de comprendre les autres, et de les aider, ajouta Takeru. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse.

– Il faut seulement éviter que ta noblesse d'âme serve d'arme à ceux qui veulent te nuire, dit Azulongmon.

– J'essaierai, acquiesça-t-elle, encore peu sûre d'elle-même.

– Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Azulongmon ? demanda Joe.

– À présent que je suis libre, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Baihumon pour lutter contre l'influence d'Yggdrasil dans le monde digital.

– Tu lui seras d'une grande aide, dit Mimi.

– Azulongmon, crois-tu que Barbamon et Lucemon ont été vaincus ? demanda Yamato.

– Hélas, je pense que l'éboulement de la montagne ne fera que les retarder. Ils sont puissants, et même une montagne ne peut les détruire.

– C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes venus te chercher, déclara Taichi. Nous aurons besoin de ton appui et de celui de toutes les Bêtes Sacrées pour vaincre les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et Yggdrasil.

– Nous pourrions lutter contre les démons, mais j'ignore si nous sommes de taille à nous mesurer à Yggdrasil. Seul Homeostasis a ce pouvoir, et je ne connais pas ses projets. Moi et les autres Bêtes Sacrées sommes restés trop longtemps enfermés, nous avons perdu le contact avec lui.

– Peut-être va-t-il essayer de vous recontacter ? suggéra Koushiro. Même si, sans Gennai, c'est plus difficile, il reste Hackmon. Homeostasis l'envoie souvent comme messager.

– J'espère que tu as raison. Pour l'heure, ma mission est de rétablir l'équilibre dans l'est du digimonde, puisque Baihumon s'est déjà chargé de l'ouest. Cependant, vous devez encore libérer Zhuqiaomon et Xuanwumon pour rééquilibrer le sud et le nord et pour que nous soyons les Quatre Bêtes Sacrées réunies.

– Nous le savons, dit M. Nishijima. Nous sommes en route.

Azulongmon se tourna vers M. Nishijima et le fixa.

– Daigo … murmura le dragon. C'est bien toi ?

– Oui, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire doux. Tu me reconnais, malgré toutes ces années ?

– Tu as grandi, c'est vrai. Mais je revois encore l'enfant que tu as été dans tes yeux. Que fais-tu ici ?

– J'apporte mon soutien aux nouveaux Élus dans leur mission.

– Tu as toujours aidé les autres. Mais vous étiez deux à avoir survécu à notre dernière bataille contre Apocalymon. Où est Maki ?

M. Nishijima cilla, et une ride de peine se creusa sur son front.

– Elle s'est jointe à Yggdrasil. Mais j'espère … j'espère encore la sauver.

Il releva la tête et fixa le dragon. Puis, il s'approcha de lui, la main tendue. Il posa la paume sur son corps diaphane, et l'écouta respirer. D'une voix hésitante, il dit :

– Il y a dix ans, Shigeru s'est sacrifié pour te donner sa force. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu sens toujours sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il vit encore … en toi ? Est-ce qu'il peut … sentir que je suis là ?

Azulongmon plongea son regard dans celui de M. Nishijima et ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, à se dévisager. Finalement, Azulongmon dit d'une voix calme :

– Quand Shigeru s'est sacrifié pour moi, son corps s'est fondu dans le mien, et sa force a nourri mon âme. L'ami que tu as connu n'existe plus en tant que personne, mais c'est sa bonté, son espoir et sa lumière qui m'habitent. Mon âme contient la sienne, et elle perçoit toute l'amitié que tu lui portais, Daigo.

M. Nishijima sourit, un peu tristement, et détacha sa main du corps du dragon.

– Vous avez besoin de repos, dit Azulongmon aux Enfants Élus. Moi, j'ai à faire. Mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

– Comment ? demanda Koushiro.

– Ceux qui m'ont libéré et qui sont porteurs des symboles de lumière et d'espoir pourront m'appeler.

Sur ces mots, Azulongmon s'envola. Il s'éloigna et la couleur de son corps finit par se fondre dans le ciel irradiant de clarté.


	21. Un dessin contre la tristesse

**Chapitre 21**

Les Enfants Élus et leurs digimons, épuisés par le combat qu'ils avaient mené contre Barbamon et Lucemon, installèrent un campement et prirent du repos. Quand la nuit tomba, ils allumèrent un feu et ce fut au tour de Joe de sortirent les victuailles qu'il gardait dans son sac. Les digimons, affamés, se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Sakae prit du bœuf mariné pour Ryudamon, et alla s'agenouiller près de lui :

– Tiens, Ryudamon. Tu dois avoir faim, après ce que nous avons vécu.

Le petit digimon se saisit du bol de viande, mais ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. D'une voix désolée, il dit :

– J'aurais voulu faire plus pour t'aider, Sakae. Je n'ai pas réussi à me digivolver, pendant la bataille. Pourtant, j'en avais très envie, je t'assure !

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ryudamon. Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

La jeune fille sortit son digivice de sa poche et le regarda. Elle voulait rassurer son partenaire, pourtant elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas être capable de permettre à Ryudamon de se digivolver, peur de ne pas avoir assez de courage, de ne pas être prête. Et si elle était arrivée trop tard dans le digimonde ? Si elle n'était pas capable de tisser un lien suffisamment fort avec son digimon pour lui donner la force de se battre ? Elle serait alors impuissante à aider ses amis, et comme elle avait été écartée toute son enfance des digimons, les autres Enfants Élus l'excluraient. Et Ryudamon, qui avait passé tant d'années seul, serait un paria. Cette peur, terrible, lui tordait l'estomac. Non, elle ne voulait pas cela pour son partenaire …

– Sakae ? fit Ryudamon en se blottissant contre elle. Tu me pardonnes ? De ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour t'aider, aujourd'hui ?

– Oh, Ryudamon, il n'y a rien à pardonner ! Je t'assure …

– C'est vrai, ce serait plutôt à Sakae de te demander pardon, Ryudamon, déclara alors une voix dans leur dos.

Sakae se retourna : Meiko s'était approchée d'eux et les dévisageait, avec un regard froid et implacable.

– Ryudamon s'est mis en danger pour toi, dit-elle avec reproche. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, à ton avis ?

– Parce que je suis son partenaire ! s'exclama Ryudamon.

– Non, Ryudamon. Tu l'as fait parce que Sakae t'a mis sous pression. Sakae, tu es trop pressée. Tu voulais que Ryudamon puisse se battre contre les Seigneurs démoniaques. Tu lui en demandes trop, tu le paralyses !

– Ce n'est pas vrai !

– Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu devrais avoir honte de ne penser qu'à toi.

– Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ?

– Parce que tu penses qu'être dans le monde digital suffit à te transformer, à faire de toi une Enfant Élue !

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

– Tu voudrais tout faire vite, sans comprendre que tisser une relation avec un partenaire digimon prend beaucoup de temps. Il m'a fallu des années pour bien connaître Mei.

– Mais tu vivais dans le monde réel et tu n'avais pas à affronter des mauvais digimons comme je dois le faire aujourd'hui. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis arrivée tard dans le monde digital !

– Si, c'est ta faute ! s'écria Meiko. Peut-être que si tu étais venue plus tôt, rien de tout ce qui arrivé à Mei ne se serait produit !

– Comment peux-tu me faire porter cette responsabilité ? Tu m'attaques seulement parce que tu ne trouves pas de justification à la disparition de Meicoomon !

Meiko se tut, blessée par la justesse de la réplique de sa sœur. Son cœur se serra, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Tu n'as pas de cœur, Sakae. Tu crois tout savoir, mais jamais tu ne pourras faire se digivolver Ryudamon.

– Répète un peu si tu l'oses !

– Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'écria Taichi en se levant pour les séparer.

Tous les autres adolescents s'étaient levés alors que le ton entre des deux sœurs commençait à monter. Meiko lança un regard noir à Taichi.

– Ne t'en mêle pas, Taichi. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

– Si. On ne peut pas se permettre que notre groupe soit divisé en ce moment. On a assez de problèmes comme ça.

– Taichi a raison, acquiesça Koushiro en se levant.

Le jeune homme vint se poster près de Sakae et posa un regard sévère sur Meiko.

– Parler comme tu le fais à Sakae n'est pas juste. Elle et Ryudamon font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous aider. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher des évènements pendant lesquels Sakae ignorait encore qu'elle était une Élue.

Meiko dévisagea Koushiro avec hauteur :

– Tu t'imagines être mieux placé que moi pour comprendre Sakae, Koushiro ? Tu penses sans doute que je suis une mauvaise sœur pour elle, et que tu aurais été un meilleur frère si vous aviez grandi ensemble. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose ! se défendit Koushiro. C'est toi, la sœur de Sakae.

– C'est faux et tu le sais bien. Eh bien, puisque vous êtes tous enclins à la défendre, consolez-la ! Moi, je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne ! s'écria-t-elle.

En pleurs, elle partit en courant. Taichi fit un pas en avant pour la rattraper, mais Sora posa une main sur son épaule.

– Non, Taichi. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Koushiro, mal à l'aise, regarda Sakae. Celle-ci avait baissé les yeux vers le sol, blessée. Finalement, elle releva la tête et lui dit :

– Merci, Koushiro. Mais moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Viens Ryudamon. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la forêt, le visage sombre. Mimi, encore bouche bée par l'altercation qui venait d'opposer ses deux amies, s'approcha de Koushiro :

– Que voulait dire Meiko, quand elle a dit que tu aurais pu être un « meilleur frère » pour Sakae ?

Koushiro, fixant les sous-bois où Sakae venait de disparaître, soupira :

– Avant que nous ne partions pour le monde digital, je suis allé sur la tombe de mes vrais parents. Je suis tombé sur Sakae, dont les parents biologiques sont enterrés juste à côté des miens.

– Ses … parents biologiques ? répéta Takeru, ahuri.

M. Nishijima cligna des yeux. Ainsi, Sakae n'était pas la fille de M. Mochizuki ?...

– Oui, acquiesça Koushiro. En fait, nos deux pères se connaissaient et s'étaient même promis mutuellement d'élever l'enfant de l'autre s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux. Malheureusement, ils sont morts tous les deux la même nuit dans un accident de voiture. Nous avions un an. C'est pour cela que j'ai été élevé par ceux qui sont aujourd'hui mes parents adoptifs et que Sakae a été adoptée par M. Mochizuki. Meiko l'a appris depuis peu, et je crois qu'elle a dû mal à se faire à l'idée que Sakae n'est pas vraiment sa sœur.

– Pour elle, c'est comme perdre une deuxième personne qui lui est chère, murmura Hikari. Après Meicoomon, elle découvre que celle qu'elle a toujours pensée être sa sœur ne l'a jamais été.

– C'est triste, dit Mimi.

– Elle ne se sent pas à sa place, en ce moment, dit Sora.

– Ça ne doit pas être facile non plus pour Sakae, souligna Yamato. Elle a été propulsée dans le monde digital en n'y connaissant rien, elle se sent différente …

– En tout cas, pour le moment, mieux vaut les laisser tranquilles, dit Joe. Espérons qu'elles pourront rapidement se réconcilier …

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir près du feu. Hikari se mit un peu à l'écart. Takeru s'allongea, mains derrière la tête. Yamato sortit son harmonica et dit à son partenaire digimon :

– Viens, Gabumon. Allons marcher un peu.

Joe s'était assis près du cours d'eau qui bordait la clairière où ils s'étaient installés. Son visage s'était assombri. Mimi le remarqua et vint s'asseoir près de lui :

– Joe … tout va bien ?

– Mimi ? Oui, ça ira, merci.

– Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

– Non, rien.

– Je vois bien que quelque chose t'embêtes. Tout le monde est si sombre, ces jours-ci, ça me donne le cafard … même s'il faut bien reconnaître que la situation de Meimei et de Sakae est compliquée. Sans compter Hikari, qui a failli se faire corrompre par Lucemon … je ne veux pas que tout le monde se dispute. Ça nous empoisonne le cœur.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Je comprends que ce qui arrive à Meiko et Sakae soit difficile, mais … cela fait souffrir d'autres personnes.

– Comme Koushiro ?

– C'est possible … mais je pense surtout à Taichi.

– Il tient à Meiko, pas vrai ?

– Oui, mais je crois qu'il ne s'autorise pas beaucoup à éprouver des sentiments en ce moment. Il assume trop de choses. Et Meiko ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

– Meimei a seulement besoin qu'on lui tende la main. Elle doit se sentir seule. C'est important de se sentir aimé.

Mimi remarqua que le regard de Joe avait dévié. Il s'était replongé dans ses pensées.

– Et toi, Joe, tu te sens seul ? Tu penses à Chisako ?

Joe sursauta et rougit.

– Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Ça se voit à tes yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et qu'elle pense à toi.

– Je veux la protéger des dangers du monde digital …

– Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et en levant un poing déterminé. Ensemble, nous y arriverons.

– Quand je pense qu'il y a six ans, c'était moi qui te réconfortais, dit Joe en souriant.

– Comme ça, je te rends la pareille ! Et puis, je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai encore faim …

– Gomamon a dévoré tous les vivres que j'avais emportés …

– Moi, je crois qu'il me reste du chocolat …

Mimi extirpa de son sac une barre chocolatée. Elle retira l'emballage et le cassa en deux, puis en tendit un morceau à Joe. Il lui sourit. Elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle avait au moins remonté le moral à une personne, ce soir-là.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakae avait marché dans la forêt pour évacuer sa colère. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle sentait de nouveau l'angoisse la submerger. Il y avait du vrai, dans ce que Meiko lui avait dit. Peut-être voulait-elle aller trop vite, acquérir trop rapidement les capacités que les Enfants Élus possédaient déjà. Faisait-elle fausse route ? Se précipitait-elle, paralysait-elle Ryudamon comme le prétendait sa sœur ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

– Sakae … n'écoute pas ce que t'a dit Meiko, lui dit Ryudamon. Moi, je crois en toi. Elle n'a pas le droit de te parler comme elle l'a fait.

– Mais … Ryudamon, si elle avait raison ? Si je t'empêchais de te digivolver ?

– C'est impossible ! Tu es une bonne personne, je sais que tu pourras m'aider !

Sakae baissa les yeux. Elle doutait de tout, à présent. Alors que des pensées sombres la dévoraient, elle entendit soudain de la musique. Elle releva la tête et écouta. C'était un harmonica. Intriguée, elle marcha en la direction de la mélodie. Elle arriva bientôt au bord de la rivière qui serpentait au milieu de la forêt.

Yamato était assis sur la rive, Gabumon à ses côtés. Il portait à ses lèvres un harmonica argenté, duquel émanait l'air harmonieux qu'elle avait entendu. Ses yeux étaient clos, tout entier dévoué à la musique. Son visage exprimait de la mélancolie, presque de la peine alors qu'il soufflait chaque note. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, son front se creusait, de concentration et d'émotion. Sa mélodie résonnait avec une grande pureté, au milieu des bois. Sakae cilla : il se dégageait une grande sérénité de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole jusqu'à présent, et de ce fait, elle était persuadée qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil son intégration dans le groupe des Enfants Élus. Elle marcha alors sur une branche qui craqua. Yamato s'interrompit et se retourna. Il découvrit alors Sakae qui l'observait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, le regard qu'il posa sur elle n'était pas hostile. Il paraissait juste surpris.

– Excuse-moi, fit Sakae, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu … tu joues très bien. Cela fait longtemps que tu possèdes un harmonica ?

Yamato regarda l'instrument de musique et sourit :

– Assez, oui. Tu es musicienne ?

– Non … non, mais je pense que j'ai la même émotion lorsque je dessine.

– C'est très possible, acquiesça-t-il, pensif. J'ai pu voir que tu dessines très bien.

– Merci.

Yamato demeura plusieurs minutes silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Sakae. Il paraissait réfléchir à ce qu'il lui allait dire, elle à qui il ne s'était jamais adressé directement. Comment l'aborder en faisant preuve de tact, sans ajouter à son malaise ? Finalement, il lui demanda simplement :

– Quand aimes-tu dessiner ?

– Hein ? Euh … j'aime prendre mon crayon quand quelque chose me surprend, m'émerveille, ou me fascine …

– Dessines-tu quand tu es triste ?

Sakae fut surprise par la question. Yamato regarda son harmonica et dit :

– La musique a une force. Quand je joue de cet harmonica, c'est comme si j'exprimais ce que les mots sont incapables de dire. Cela m'aide beaucoup quand je suis triste.

Sakae se mit à réfléchir.

– Moi, lorsque je suis triste, j'ai plutôt du mal à dessiner …

– Et si tu essayais quand même ?

– Tu crois … que ça me ferait du bien ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça ne te fera rien. Mais peut-être que ça te soulagera.

Sakae cilla, hésitante. Yamato garda ses yeux bleus, calmes et profonds, posés sur elle. Finalement, elle sortit son carnet et son crayon et vint s'asseoir sur la rive.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux dessiner ?

– Ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de choisir ce qui t'aidera.

Sakae fronça les sourcils, et finalement, prit son crayon. Elle se tourna vers Yamato :

– Peux-tu continuer à jouer, pendant que je dessine ? Quelque chose … de mélancolique ?

– Pas de problème, répondit-il en reportant l'harmonica à ses lèvres.

Les notes s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la forêt. Gabumon et Ryudamon, bercés par la mélodie, fermèrent les yeux. Sakae traça une première ligne sur son carnet. Une courbe, puis une forme serpentine. Yamato, tout en jouant, glissa un regard sur le dessin en train de naître. Une rivière. À sa source, une montagne. Puis, Sakae ajouta des traits horizontaux, remodela la roche. La montagne devint un visage, et l'eau qui coulait de sa source, des larmes. Yamato lisait une grande peine dans ces yeux creusés dans la pierre. La montagne était seule, au milieu d'un plateau abandonné, et sa rivière transportait toute la tristesse de Sakae. La jeune fille s'arrêta, contempla le croquis. Puis, soudain, elle dessina par-dessus le cours d'eau un digimon. Son digimon. Ryudamon, enthousiaste, joyeux, plein d'énergie, contrastait avec la solitude qui émanait de la montagne-visage. Il souriait. Yamato cilla : Sakae aimait beaucoup son partenaire. La jeune fille reposa alors son crayon, et souffla lentement, comme si elle expulsait toutes les tensions qu'elle portait en elle.

– Tu avais raison, dit-elle à Yamato. Ça fait du bien.

Yamato demeura un moment à regarder le dessin qu'avait produit Sakae. Il signifiait tant de choses.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il finalement. Cette terrible impression de sentir différent, rejeté … pas à la hauteur. Je l'ai vécu avant toi.

– Comment t'est-ce arrivé ?

– La première fois que nous sommes venus dans le digimonde avec mes amis, il y a six ans, Takeru était encore petit. Je voulais le protéger de tout. Mais, un jour, Takeru est devenu suffisamment indépendant pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi et en fait je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui avais besoin de lui. Je me suis aperçu que seul, j'avais du mal à faire face à certains de mes problèmes. Et quand j'y ai été obligé, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je me suis beaucoup disputé avec Taichi parce que je n'aimais pas qu'il décide tout le temps pour tout le monde. Pourtant, après coup, j'ai compris que c'était lui et non pas moi qui agissait comme un véritable chef. Je me sentais rejeté, mais en fait, je m'excluais moi-même, parce que je ne trouvais pas ma place dans notre groupe.

– Et comment l'as-tu trouvée, en fin de compte ?

– En me remettant en question. Ça n'a pas été facile. À un moment, j'ai même voulu me séparer de notre bande.

– Et … pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

– Parce que j'ai compris que j'y avais des amis. Des amis qui m'ont tendu la main et que je n'avais pas su le voir. Bien des fois où j'ai cru que Taichi me défiait, en fait, il m'aidait … et c'était moi qui refusais son aide en m'entêtant.

Yamato s'interrompit, le regard dans le vide. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Sakae :

– Tu as des amis, ici, Sakae. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Ryudamon a besoin de toi. Personne ne t'exclura, à part toi-même.

– Mais, Meiko m'a dit …

– Meiko est seule, comme j'ai pu l'être. Elle se sent différente et rejetée, elle aussi. Elle a peut-être seulement besoin que tu lui tendes la main … comme nous te la tendons tous.

Sakae cilla, pensive et troublée. Yamato fixait de nouveau la rivière, grave. Elle releva la tête et lui dit d'une voix reconnaissante :

– Merci, Yamato. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora écarta les branches de fourrés qui donnaient sur la clairière. Elle avait cherché Meiko pendant près d'une demi-heure. Son amie s'était réfugiée loin du campement et avait trouvé des rameaux pour faire un feu. Elle frottait maintenant deux morceaux de bois perpendiculaires l'un à l'autre. Des étincelles jaillirent et des flammèches sautèrent sur toutes les brindilles pour les embraser. Sora sortit des buissons.

– Meiko … je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée.

Meiko sursauta :

– Sora …

– Je sais que tu préfèrerais sans doute être seule, lui dit-elle doucement. Mais je me suis dit que tu avais aussi probablement beaucoup de choses à évacuer, et que … ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.

Meiko baissa les yeux.

– Je croyais que vous alliez tous rester avec Sakae …

– Tu es mon amie, Meiko. Peu importe avec qui tu te disputes, comment tu te sens, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et puis, tu sais, Sakae est aussi allée marcher en forêt pour être seule.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Je regrette ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure … c'est dur pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas que je m'énerve comme ça, murmura Meiko en se mordant la lèvre. C'est juste que …

– Que ?

Meiko lança un regard à Sora, hésitante. Sora lui sourit :

– Tu peux me dire sincèrement ce qui te pèse, Meiko. Je n'en dirai rien à Sakae.

– Eh bien … pour être vraiment honnête cela me paraît … injuste que Sakae ait eu un partenaire dans le monde digital qui l'attendait. Quand nous étions petites, j'avais Mei avec moi, et je savais que Sakae aurait rêvé d'avoir elle aussi un digimon. Je me suis toujours dit que si elle n'en avait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas destinée à en avoir un … et pourtant, Ryudamon était ici. Mais il a fallu que Sakae soit appelée dans le digimonde après que j'aie été privée de Meicoomon ... comme si Homeostasis, satisfait que ma petite Mei soit morte, se riait maintenant de moi en donnant un partenaire à Sakae. C'est humiliant et méchant !

Sora s'agenouilla face à elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes :

– Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'a souhaité Homeostasis. Si c'est vraiment lui qui nous a choisis pour être des Élus, jamais il ne serait cruel avec nous …

– Alors, pourquoi a-t-il voulu la suppression de Mei ?

– Nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement, hélas …

– Hikari a rêvé de Mei, quand nous avons été enfermées dans la grotte après avoir vaincu les Seigneurs démoniaques … mais elle est persuadée que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension. Si elle a raison … peut-être pourrais-je revoir Meicoomon ? Nous devions en parler à Koushiro, mais nous n'en avons pas encore eu l'occasion … et vu comment je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, je doute qu'il veuille m'aider, maintenant.

– Koushiro savait bien que tu étais en colère. Il aura oublié tout cela quand tu iras lui parler et je suis certaine qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas autant.

– C'est que … je me sens tellement seule depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital … J'ai la sensation d'être complètement impuissante … Il me semble que chaque instant me rappelle que Mei n'est plus auprès de moi … et ne le sera plus jamais.

– Je sais que c'est difficile et que Meicoomon te manque. C'est normal. Moi, si Piyomon disparaissait, je serai comme toi.

– Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

– Parce que tu l'as aimée très fort.

Meiko dévisagea Sora, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sora lui sourit :

– Tu as le droit d'être triste, et de l'exprimer. Je suis là pour toi.

Des sanglots secouèrent Meiko et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche et bégaya :

– Est-ce que … tu crois que je pourrai de nouveau vous être utile ?

– Bien-sûr, acquiesça Sora en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu fais partie de notre groupe. Tu pourras toujours nous aider. Et je veux que tu saches … tu n'auras jamais besoin de faire quoique ce soit, de te mettre en danger ou d'avoir un partenaire digimon pour continuer à être mon amie.

Meiko sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux de plus belle. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de reconnaissance. Elle serra à son tour Sora dans ses bras.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Yamato regagna le camp monté par ses amis pour relever Joe de son tour de garde. Sakae était déjà revenue, et dormait près de Ryudamon. Sora apparut alors, d'un chemin de forêt.

– Ça va, Sora ? lui demanda-t-il. Où étais-tu allée ?

– J'étais avec Meiko, lui répondit-elle à voix basse. Je crois … que ça lui a fait du bien. Et toi, tu étais allé jouer de l'harmonica ?

– Oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai aussi vu Sakae.

– Sakae ?

– Oui. Elle a dessiné, j'ai joué de la musique, nous avons parlé … Et je crois … que ça lui a fait du bien.

Sora sourit et vint s'asseoir près de Yamato. Celui-ci écarta un bras et la prit contre lui.

– Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Yamato, lui souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

– Toi aussi, Sora, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.


	22. L'Océan des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 22**

Le silence de la nuit était tombé sur le campement des Enfants Élus. Seul le foyer central ponctuait l'atmosphère de crépitements rougeoyants. Parfois, une branche humide fumait en produisant un sifflement, comme si le bois soupirait d'aise en se réchauffant. Les flammes dessinaient sur les arbres et les visages des ombres mouvantes et mystérieuses. Tous les adolescents et leur digimon s'étaient endormis, à l'exception de Yamato qui montait la garde, et Hikari, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Allongée sur un côté, Hikari fixait le feu, grave. Même si elle le cachait, l'influence qu'avait eue Lucemon sur elle et sur Angewomon l'effrayait. L'idée que les Seigneurs démoniaques ou Piedmon puissent faire du mal à son digimon en se servant de ses craintes l'angoissait. Elle savait qu'elle devait lutter contre la peur. Mais son cœur, sensible, absorbait les émotions des autres qui venaient souvent s'additionner à ses propres ressentis. Renier ces émotions, c'était renier une partie d'elle-même. Ils avaient libéré Azulongmon, il leur restait donc deux Bêtes Sacrées à aller secourir. Même elle savait que si leur quête progressait, autre chose la préoccupait. Depuis deux jours, une idée avait germé dans son esprit …

– Hikari, tu ne dors pas ?

Tailmon avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressée. Elle s'aperçut de l'expression fermée de sa partenaire.

– Tu as l'air bien sombre, Hikari …

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. Tailmon, je veux être capable de toujours te protéger …

– Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai résister aux Seigneurs démoniaques, à Piedmon et même à Yggdrasil s'il le faut …

– Je sais que si je veux te protéger, je dois me débarrasser de certaines de mes peurs … j'ai une idée pour le faire, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Compte sur moi.

– Je voudrais aussi demander leur aide à Takeru et à Patamon.

– Une petite minute … quel est ce plan que tu as en tête ?

Quand Hikari le lui expliqua, Tailmon resta bouche bée.

– Quoi ? Non, Hikari, c'est trop dangereux !

– Chuut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Hikari jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Yamato : il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

– Ouf … souffla-t-elle. Viens avec moi, Tailmon.

La jeune fille avança à pas lents vers l'endroit où Takeru s'était endormi. Elle se pencha vers lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaule :

– Takeru … Takeru, réveille-toi …

Le jeune homme battit des cils, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Quand il reconnut Hikari, tout près de son visage, il sursauta et sentit son cœur s'accélérer :

– Hikari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Lève-toi sans bruit et éloignons-nous un peu. Je voudrais te parler. Prends Patamon avec toi.

Takeru s'exécuta et ils s'éloignèrent un peu dans la forêt. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Takeru s'exclama :

– Alors, qu'y-a-t-il ?

– Takeru, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

– Mon aide ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Ce qui est arrivé à Angewomon cet après-midi me hante encore … je redoute qu'un autre Seigneur démoniaque, ou pire, Yggdrasil, ne tente d'influer sur la digivolution de Tailmon en se servant de ma peur.

– Tu sais que je ne permettrai jamais à aucun Seigneur démoniaque de faire ça ! Je te protégerai contre tes peurs, Hikari.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, émue du courage du jeune homme et troublée de son dévouement à son égard. Takeru dut sentir qu'il s'était emballé, car il rougit à son tour. Chacun détourna le regard de l'autre. Finalement, Hikari souffla :

– Je voudrais être capable de lutter moi-même contre ces angoisses, tu sais. Je sais que notre mission actuelle est de libérer les Bêtes Sacrées, mais … je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Ken et à Gennai. – Leur enlèvement t'a beaucoup affectée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Plus que je n'en ai conscience, je crois. Je suis certaine que ma crainte qu'on ne leur fasse du mal nourrit mes peurs personnelles, et que tout ça n'est pas étranger à ce qui m'est arrivé cet après-midi, à ce qui a failli arriver à Angewomon. J'y pense maintenant depuis plusieurs jours … Takeru, je voudrais aller libérer Ken et Gennai d'Yggdrasil.

À ces mots, Takeru demeura un instant abasourdi.

– Tu … tu voudrais aller libérer Ken et Gennai d'Yggdrasil ? répéta-t-il, sidéré. Mais, ils ont été emmenés dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, tu te souviens ? Et Taichi l'a bien dit : aucun de nous ne peut entrer dans cet océan.

– Justement … tu te rappelles, il y a trois ans, que je m'y étais rendue sans le contrôler ? Et que tu m'avais rejointe ?

– Oui, et d'ailleurs les créatures que nous y avions affrontées ne m'ont pas laissé un bon souvenir …

– Je pense pouvoir rouvrir ce passage et nous ramener là-bas.

– Quoi ? Tu … tu en es sûre ?

– Certaine.

Takeru fixa la jeune fille, commença à songer à la faisabilité de son plan … puis secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

– Mais enfin, Hikari, même si tu parvenais à ouvrir un passage, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux … Tous les Seigneurs démoniaques sont là-bas ! Sans compter Yggdrasil … ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

– Ils sont là-bas, mais précisément ils ne pensent pas que nous puissions les y rejoindre. Yggdrasil sait que nous cherchons les Bêtes Sacrées, c'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé Lucemon et Barbamon dans le monde digital. Cependant, il ne s'attend pas à ce que nous entrions dans son monde. Cela nous donne un avantage sur lui. Il nous faudra seulement être rapide, mais je suis sûre que ça peut marcher … et si nous réussissons, Ken et Gennai seront des atouts supplémentaires pour libérer les Bêtes Sacrées. Quant à moi, ce sera une peur de moins dont les Seigneurs démoniaques pourront se servir.

– Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont enfermés, ni même de la taille du monde de l'Océan des Ténèbres … cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours …

– Je suis persuadée que le rivage de l'Océan des Ténèbres n'est pas si grand et que je percevrai leur présence lorsque j'y serai.

Takeru soupira, mains sur les hanches, dubitatif. Où était passée la Hikari si réfléchie qu'il connaissait ? Il releva la tête et la dévisagea. Alors, il comprit : en cet instant, ce n'était pas la sage Hikari qu'il avait en face de lui, mais une Hikari pleine de compassion pour leurs amis prisonniers d'Yggdrasil. Elle ne pouvait pas réfréner cette bonté qu'elle avait en elle. Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres, même si cela la mettait en danger. Cette entièreté de caractère faisait sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Takeru lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle était déterminée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir toute seule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

– D'accord, capitula-t-il. Patamon et moi te suivons.

– Moi aussi, je veux venir avec vous.

Takeru et Hikari se retournèrent : Meiko sortit des fourrés et les fixa intensément.

– Meiko … souffla Hikari.

– Tu as écouté toute notre conversation ? s'ébahit Takeru.

– Oui.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir nous accompagner ? demanda Hikari.

– Oui. J'en ai assez de me sentir inutile. Je veux me prouver que je suis encore capable d'agir, même sans Meicoomon à mes côtés. Ken est un garçon très bien. Il ne mérite pas d'être prisonnier d'Yggdrasil.

Takeru et Hikari échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent.

– D'accord, accepta Takeru. Patamon, Tailmon êtes-vous prêts à nous aider ?

– Sans hésiter ! confirma Tailmon.

– Je suis avec toi, Takeru ! s'exclama Patamon.

– Je veux juste laisser un message près du campement, dit Hikari. Pour que mon frère le voie. J'espère qu'il comprendra nos motivations. Je reviens.

Elle traversa la forêt, retrouva la clairière où dormaient ses amis. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos, qu'elle avait laissé au pied d'un arbre, en sortit un carnet et un stylo. Rapidement, elle inscrivit quelques lignes. « Pourvu que Taichi accepte ma décision », songea-t-elle. Elle arracha la feuille du calepin et la posa près du foyer central, une pierre dessus pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Puis, elle retourna dans la clairière. Elle s'approcha de ses amis et leur dit :

– Je pense qu'en faisant appel à mes plus grandes peurs, au désespoir le plus intense que j'ai pu ressentir, je peux nous faire entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Je vous propose de nous tenir par la main et je crois ainsi être capable de vous emporter avec moi.

Meiko et Takeru hochèrent la tête. Hikari leur tendit à chacun une main, qu'ils saisirent. Puis, Takeru et Meiko clôturèrent le cercle en se donnant la main à leur tour. Hikari ferma alors les yeux, et alla chercher au plus profond d'elle-même des émotions, des images de ses plus grandes peurs. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, des visions terrifiantes s'emparer d'elle. Elle trembla, mais ses amis ne la lâchaient pas. Soudain, Meiko vit son corps commencer à devenir transparent. Elle releva la tête vers Takeru, effrayée. Celui-ci plissa les lèvres pour lui intimer de garder le silence. Hikari se concentrait. Le corps des trois adolescents devenait de plus en plus évanescent, perdait toute consistance matérielle. Tout-à-coup, ils disparurent complètement et Takeru se sentit comme happé par le vide. Il garda les mains d'Hikari et de Meiko fermement serrées dans les siennes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient tous sur une vaste plage de sable gris, Tailmon et Patamon près d'eux. Des nuages sombres étaient amoncelés dans le ciel, si épais qu'ils empêchaient toute lumière de pénétrer dans ce monde. Un immense océan s'étendait devant eux, jusqu'à l'horizon. Ses vagues noires refluaient à leurs pieds. Un vent froid les fit frissonner.

– Hikari, tu as réussi … souffla Takeru, impressionné.

– C'est ça, l'Océan des Ténèbres ? murmura Meiko. Il émane de ce lieu un tel désespoir …

– Je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois ici, dit Hikari en fronçant les sourcils. Mais la sensation glacée que procure cet endroit est aussi vive dans ma mémoire que si j'y étais venue hier …

Ils se retournèrent : de hautes falaises escarpées dominaient la plage. Une cascade couleur de plomb se jetait de l'une d'elle pour creuser un sillon dans le sable jusqu'à l'océan. Une grande pagode sombre se dressait juste au-dessus de cette chute d'eau, inquiétante.

– Je suis sûre que c'est là que se trouvent Ken et Gennai, dit Hikari.

– Tâchons de nous approcher, dit Takeru.

Mais alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, Hikari cria. Meiko et Takeru se retourna. Un bras gris et informe était sorti de l'eau pour se saisir de la cheville de la jeune fille. Tailmon et Patamon se précipitèrent pour la libérer. Le bras lâcha Hikari la jeune fille recula de plusieurs mètres.

L'Océan des Ténèbres s'agita alors et d'hideuses créatures émergèrent des flots : deux jambes flasques soutenaient leur corps efflanqué et leurs bras trop longs. Leur tête hérissée de membranes qui rappelaient des nageoires dorsales les faisait ressembler à des poissons. Ils n'avaient ni bouche ni nez, juste des yeux noirs au centre desquels brillait une pupille rouge inquiétante. Tout leur corps visqueux et noir semblait constitué par l'Océan des Ténèbres lui-même. Les trois adolescents bondirent en arrière, effrayés et dégoûtés par leur aspect.

– Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étrangla Meiko.

– Ce sont les créatures qui nous avaient déjà attaqués ! s'exclama Takeru.

– Celles qui voulaient m'emmener ! dit Hikari, épouvantée.

– Meiko, va vers la pagode ! s'écria Takeru. Hikari et moi, on va les retenir !

– D'accord !

Alors que d'autres créatures monstrueuses sortaient de l'eau, Takeru et Hikari sortirent leur digivice : Patamon et Tailmon se digivolvèrent en Angemon et Angewomon, tandis que Meiko courait vers les falaises.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daigo Nishijima rêvait. Il avait de nouveau dix-sept ans, et se trouvait au milieu d'un désert, dans une tempête. Le sable lui piquait les yeux, lui giflait le visage. Il ne voyait pas à plus de dix mètres. Pourtant, il savait qu'Apocalymon se trouvait là, quelque part. Homeostasis l'avait appelé, lui et les cinq premiers Enfants Élus, pour le repousser. Mais il ne pouvait pas marcher, il ne pouvait pas courir. Sa jambe droite était cassée, lui causant une douleur lancinante. Dans le brouillard que produisait le sable, il distingua soudain Maki Himekawa, évanouie sur le sol. Hime ! Du sang coulait depuis son épaule gauche jusqu'à son poignet. Il se traîna jusqu'à elle comme il le put, la souleva pour la prendre contre lui, pour la protéger. Soudain, les vents de sable s'atténuèrent. Il plissa les yeux et distingua Apocalymon. Perché sur son volume à douze faces duquel émanait des serres métalliques capables de priver tout digimon de leur force, il était terrifiant. Des tubes sortaient de ce volume pour alimenter son corps bleuâtre. M. Nishijima tourna la tête : tous les digimons réunis par Homeostasis pour lutter contre Yggdrasil et Apocalymon avaient été vaincus. Ces digimons n'étaient pas leurs partenaires, il ne pouvait pas les faire se digivolver comme le voulait Homeostasis. Leurs partenaires avaient été transformés en Bêtes Sacrées, ils avaient été emprisonnés, et à présent ils étaient seuls contre Apocalymon … Où étaient ses autres amis ? Où étaient Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru ?

Des ombres s'agitèrent à cet instant dans la tempête. Des ombres humaines. M. Nishijima reconnut alors la silhouette d'une jeune fille brune, d'environ dix-sept ans, portant des lunettes :

– Ibuki !

– Daigo ! Tu es là ! Mais … tu es blessé ! Et Hime aussi !

– Où sont les autres ?

– Nous sommes là !

Deux autres silhouettes se détachèrent du brouillard : un garçon corpulent et fort, le visage déterminé, de l'âge d'Ibuki, et un autre plus jeune et plus nerveux, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

– Eiichiro ! Shigeru ! s'exclama M. Nishijima.

Eiichiro le dévisagea, lui et Hime. Il semblait prendre conscience d'une chose grave. Puis, il se tourna vers Ibuki :

– Ibuki, Daigo et Hime ne pourront pas le faire.

– Je sais, acquiesça la jeune fille.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? s'exclama M. Nishijima.

À cet instant, le sol trembla. Apocalymon préparait son attaque de destruction totale. Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, ils se placèrent devant Daigo et Maki. Ils se donnèrent la main et se concentrèrent. La terre trembla plus fort, se fissura, et soudain, trois Bêtes Sacrées jaillirent des profondeurs du digimonde : celles qui avaient été jadis leur partenaire. Mais M. Nishijima était trop faible pour faire comme eux. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Baihumon. Hime s'était réveillée. Sa voix résonnait dans son rêve contre Homeostasis. Les trois Bêtes Sacrées luttaient contre Apocalymon, mais les forces leur manquaient contre un tel monstre. Soudain, M. Nishijima vit le corps d'Eiichiro, d'Ibuki et de Shigeru s'illuminer. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et Hime :

– Mes amis, n'ayez pas peur. Nous vous protégerons avec nos partenaires digimons. Nous savons désormais pourquoi nous sommes les Enfants Élus.

– Vous devez garder vos forces, continua Ibuki en les regardant à son tour. Pour continuer de lutter contre les Ténèbres après nous.

– Attendez, je veux vous aider ! Je veux vous sauver ! Ne mourrez pas une deuxième fois ! leur criait Daigo Nishijima désespérément.

Il tentait d'atteindre ses amis, mais c'était trop tard. Leur corps se dissolvait, ils disparaissaient pour donner leur énergie à leurs partenaires digimons. Apocalymon, vaincu, basculait dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mais les Bêtes Sacrées, affaiblies, étaient à leur tour emprisonnées par les dernières attaques rémanentes du monstre. Avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, M. Nishijima sentit une bulle les envelopper lui et Hime. Ils furent projetés dans le monde réel, et le passage vers le monde digital se referma. Ils se trouvaient sur les berges de Tokyo. Daigo Nishijima savait qu'il avait déjà vécu tout cela dans la réalité. Avant de connaître Taichi et ses amis. Avant que ceux-ci ne devienne des Élus, pour remplacer Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Il se tourna alors vers Hime. Mais quand celle-ci releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un souvenir, mais un cauchemar.

– Daigo, je veux servir Yggdrasil, déclara-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse. Tu n'as pas pu m'aider, le mal le fera.

– Non ! Non, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Je peux t'aider ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de la retenir.

Mais le corps d'Hime disparaissait entre ses mains, devenait poussière. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

À cet instant, M. Nishijima se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Son cœur battait la chamade. Autour de lui, le silence régnait. Les adolescents dormaient tous profondément. Même Yamato s'était assoupi près de Gabumon. Le feu se mourrait en cendre écarlates. La forêt bruissait au son de mystérieux grillons qu'aucun digimon n'avait jamais vu. M. Nishijima passa une main sur son front en sueur, encore hanté par son cauchemar. Revoir Azulongmon avait éveillé en lui de douloureux souvenirs. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru … pourrait-il encore aider Hime ? Il se leva et alla remuer les braises pour raviver les flammes. Il remarqua alors une forme blanche, sur le sol. Un bout de papier. Quelque chose y était écrit. Il retira la pierre qui le retenait et le lut. De nouveau, son cœur s'accéléra.

– Réveillez-vous tous ! s'écria-t-il.


	23. Le piège

**Chapitre 23**

Les créatures visqueuses sortaient de l'Océan des Ténèbres par dizaines. Angewomon et Angemon s'étaient placés devant Hikari et Takeru pour les protéger. Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs attaques, les créatures s'arrêtèrent et un étrange phénomène se produisit. Leur corps commença à se déformer, à changer d'aspect. Ils grandirent ou rapetissèrent, s'étirèrent, s'allongèrent. Pendant cette transformation, seuls leurs yeux rouges gardèrent leurs dimensions. Quand ils eurent achevé leur mue, Takeru s'exclama :

– Mais … ce sont des digimons ?

– Je ne pense pas, dit Hikari. Ils peuvent seulement en prendre l'apparence !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils : quand elle était venue dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, trois ans auparavant, elle avait été attirée par des supplications de digimons. Après les avoir aidés, ils s'étaient révélés sous la forme hideuse des créatures de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Apparemment, ils pouvaient également inverser ce processus et reprendre la forme de digimons : des dizaines de créatures s'étaient transformées en Divermons, une sorte d'homme-poisson à la tête recouverte de membranes. Ils portaient dans leur dos une bouteille d'oxygène et étaient armés de harpons. Malgré leur petite taille, ils avaient atteint le niveau ultime et pouvaient être des adversaires redoutables. Cependant, les yeux d'Hikari et de Takeru s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils virent une autre créature prendre une forme encore plus imposante et plus menaçante : elle devint un Gesomon, qu'ils avaient déjà combattu six ans auparavant à Tokyo.

Hikari sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Mais Takeru serra les poings et s'avança :

– On ne va pas se laisser faire ! Angemon, repousse-les !

– D'accord !

Il leva son digivice qui se mit à briller et Angemon accéda au stade ultime : MagnaAngemon apparut, sous son heaume violet et armé de son épée fluorescente. Avec Angewomon, ils se jetèrent contre leurs ennemis.

– Arc céleste ! lança Angewomon en décochant ses flèches de lumière.

MagnaAngemon dégaina son épée et alla embrocher des Divermons. Ceux-ci répliquèrent avec leur harpon.

– Porte du destin ! s'exclama MagnaAngemon.

Étrangement, la porte qu'il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir pour y faire disparaître les mauvais digimons n'apparut pas.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Takeru.

– Je ne sais pas, ce pouvoir ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde ! répondit MagnaAngemon en évitant des tirs de harpons.

Au même instant, Gesomon visa Angewomon :

– Broyeur de corail !

Un jet d'encre jaillit de ses nombreux tentacules. Angewomon l'esquiva et lança :

– Charme divin !

L'attaque alla frapper le Gesomon, qui ploya. Ce n'était qu'un digimon de type adulte, inférieur au stade ultime auquel se trouvait Angewomon. MagnaAngemon joignit sa force à la sienne et frappa Gesomon, qui s'effondra sous les flots.

– Bien joué ! s'écria Takeru.

Mais, au même instant, l'Océan des Ténèbres se mit à bouillonner, un tourbillon se forma à quelques mètres du rivage. Il en surgit tout à coup un immense digimon, beaucoup plus effrayant que Gesomon, qui fit pâlir les Enfants Élus.

– Marine Devimon ! s'exclama Hikari.

Le monstre bleu humanoïde, pourvu de six tentacules blancs et visqueux comme un mollusque et d'une paire de bras, disposait de griffes et était capable de lancer des jets d'encre dix fois plus puissants qu'un Gesomon. Les digisauveurs l'avaient déjà combattu trois ans auparavant, alors qu'il avait été envoyé à Tokyo par Arukenimon. C'était un digimon de niveau méga, difficile à vaincre. Ses yeux rouges en amande se posèrent sur Angewomon et MagnaAngemon. Il leva ses tentacules et des kilos d'encre en jaillirent : Angewomon fut percutée de plein fouet et tomba dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Non ! hurla Hikari, paniquée.

Elle voulut entrer dans l'océan pour aider sa partenaire, mais Takeru la retint :

– Non, n'entre pas là-dedans ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

MagnaAngemon piqua à son tour et plongea pour secourir Angewomon. Il la sortit de l'eau et la ramena sur le rivage. Marine Devimon approchait. Pendant ce temps, d'autres créatures visqueuses émergeaient des flots et prenaient l'apparence de Divermon pour les encercler. Takeru serra les dents : ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Pendant ce temps, Meiko avait atteint les hautes falaises qui dominaient la plage de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Elle les observa attentivement et décela un chemin pour les gravir, sur le côté. Elle escalada la pierre calcaire lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet, elle sortit prudemment la tête au-dessus de la falaise : la pagode sombre se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement. Aucun digimon ne montait la garde devant l'entrée. C'était trop facile. Elle se hissa sur le sommet et alla se cacher dans le maquis tout proche. Là, elle contourna la pagode, pour voir s'il existait une autre entrée. Elle en trouva effectivement une, sur le côté. Mais elle se situait au premier étage, et donnait sur un balcon qui faisait le tour de la pagode. Comment parvenir jusque-là ? Elle remarqua alors un arbre qui poussait suffisamment haut pour qu'elle y grimpe et atteigne le balcon. Avec précaution, elle sortit du maquis et se précipita au pied de l'arbre. Elle leva la tête vers la cime : ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Quand elle était petite, elle montait souvent aux arbres avec Meicoomon, dans la forêt près de Tottori. Elle s'agrippa au tronc et commença l'ascension. Elle prit appui sur les branches et se hissa peu à peu. Enfin, le balcon fut à portée de main. Tout en se tenant à des branches, elle tendit la jambe vers la rambarde, et d'une impulsion sauta sur le balcon. Elle y était arrivée ! Prudemment, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle donnait sur une salle vide. Elle sortit et tomba sur un long couloir. L'endroit devait posséder des prisons, où se trouveraient Ken et Gennai. Logiquement, cet endroit devait se situer au sous-sol. Elle se mit en quête d'un escalier, et descendit sur la pointe des pieds.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Yamato, réveillé en sursaut par le cri de M. Nishijima.

– Takeru, Hikari et Meiko sont partis dans l'Océan des Ténèbres délivrer Ken et Gennai ! répondit leur professeur.

– Quoi ? s'écria Taichi en bondissant. Hikari n'aurait fait jamais une chose pareille !

– Pourtant … c'est elle qui a laissé ce message.

Taichi se saisit du papier que M. Nishijima lui tendait et le lut. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'écria-t-il, ahuri et en colère.

– Ils vont se faire tuer ! dit Joe.

– Meiko … souffla Sakae, inquiète.

– Mais comment se sont-ils rendus dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ? demanda Mimi. Je croyais que c'était impossible !

– Hikari l'a fait, une fois, dit Koushiro. Je pense qu'elle a été capable de le refaire.

– Quelle idiote ! s'exclama Taichi.

– On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas, dit Sora.

– D'autant que si Yggdrasil s'aperçoit qu'ils se sont rendus dans son monde, il pourrait en profiter pour faire passer d'autres Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital grâce à Maki, fit remarquer M. Nishijima. Ceux-ci pourraient renforcer les barrières qui emprisonnent les deux dernières Bêtes Sacrées.

– Il faut absolument que nous libérions une autre Bête Sacrée au plus vite, ou nous perdrons la seule avance que nous avons sur Yggdrasil, réfléchit Taichi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Hikari, Takeru et Meiko.

– N'avons-nous aucun moyen de les rejoindre là-bas ? dit Koushiro.

Yamato, bras croisés, n'avait encore rien dit. Sourcils froncés, il releva la tête vers ses amis et déclara fermement :

– Moi, je pense que je peux vous y emmener.

– Quoi ? fit Taichi, bouche bée.

– Je ne suis jamais allé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres comme l'a fait Hikari, mais je pense que j'ai été à deux doigts d'y entrer, il y a six ans. C'était le moment où je me suis beaucoup remis en question, où je n'avais pas confiance en moi et où tout me paraissait sombre …

– Oui, je m'en rappelle ! acquiesça Joe. J'étais venu te retrouver. Et tu m'as dit que la noirceur de ton cœur avait fait apparaître une grotte sombre !

– Je suppose que si j'avais marché jusqu'au bout de cette grotte, je serai arrivé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Si j'ai été capable de m'y plonger une fois, je devrais pouvoir recommencer.

– Attends, moi aussi j'étais tombée dans cette grotte ! se souvint alors Sora. C'est toi, Yamato, et toi, Joe, qui m'aviez permis d'en sortir. Yamato, cela veut-il dire que moi aussi j'aurais pu entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ?

– C'est possible.

– Alors, je devrais pouvoir t'aider à y emmener nos amis.

– Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, dit M. Nishijima.

– Une minute ! dit Taichi. Yamato, Sora, pourrez-vous nous faire revenir dans le monde digital de la même manière que celle par laquelle nous allons nous y rendre ?

– Oui, acquiesça Yamato.

– Yggdrasil va probablement se rendre compte que nous nous sommes rendus dans son monde, poursuivit Taichi, et va essayer de nous y retenir en pensant qu'avec seulement deux Bêtes Sacrées, nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre lui. Il faut que nous ayons un atout au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Il faut que certains d'entre nous prennent les devants et aillent libérer une troisième Bête Sacrée. Koushiro, laquelle est la plus proche ?

Koushiro ouvrit son ordinateur et consulta son plan interactif du monde digital.

– Je dirais que Zhuqiaomon et Xuanwumon, les deux Bêtes Sacrées qu'il nous reste à libérer, sont équidistantes, mais qu'il sera plus facile d'atteindre Zhuqiaomon par rapport aux reliefs que nous allons traverser.

– Parfait, dit Taichi.

– Il faut cependant réfléchir avant d'agir : d'après ce que nous avons pu voir dans la grotte où était emprisonné Azulongmon, des symboles sont nécessaires pour libérer une Bête Sacrée. Des symboles que nous portons mais dont les traits de caractère correspondent aux premiers Enfants Élus. M. Nishijima, qui était le partenaire de Zhuqiaomon ?

– Eiichiro.

– Et comment était-il ?

– C'était un garçon responsable et mâture. Son père était militaire, ce qui laissait sa mère seule pour s'occuper du foyer, et Eiichiro avait trois frères cadets, alors il assumait beaucoup de choses chez lui. Il voulait travailler tôt pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et était très dur à la tâche. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une intégrité et d'une franchise remarquable, car il haïssait le mensonge. C'était un ami honnête et fidèle.

Les Enfants Élus se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête.

– Joe, Mimi, je pense que ce sont vos symboles qui libèreront Zhuqiaomon, dit Yamato.

– Je pense aussi, confirma Koushiro.

– D'accord, dit Taichi, on va se séparer en deux groupes. Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, vous partez délivrer Zhuqiaomon et vous prenez ainsi de l'avance sur nous. Sakae, tu vas aller avec eux.

– Mais, Taichi, je …

– Ne t'en fais pas pour Meiko, nous la ramènerons, affirma-t-il, même si, en cet instant, il doutait de ses propres paroles. L'Océan des Ténèbres est un endroit encore trop dangereux pour Ryudamon, je préfère que tu suives Joe, Koushiro et Mimi.

Sakae se mordit la lèvre mais n'insista pas. Taichi se tourna ensuite vers Yamato, Sora et M. Nishijima :

– Nous, nous allons aider Hikari, Takeru et Meiko.

– Taichi, est-ce que tu crois qu'avec Omegamon et Hououmon, ce sera suffisant contre ce qui nous attend là-bas ? demanda Yamato.

– Si Hikari et Takeru étaient là, ils pourraient appeler Azulongmon, dit Sora.

– Mais je peux toujours appeler Baihumon, dit M. Nishijima.

– Pourra-t-il nous suivre dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ? demanda Taichi.

– Nous allons le lui demander.

Leur professeur se concentra, et, quelques minutes à peine après, ils entendirent des bruissements de feuillage. Baihumon sortit alors de la forêt, majestueux et imposant. Bien que ce fût la quatrième fois qu'il le voyait, les Enfants Élus le trouvaient toujours aussi imposant. M. Nishijima lui exposa brièvement la situation. Le tigre blanc et indigo hocha la tête, grave :

– Je peux vous suivre là-bas. Azulongmon assurera le maintien minimum de l'ordre dans le monde digital pendant mon absence.

– Merci à toi, Baihumon, dit Taichi.

Puis il s'approcha de Joe, Koushiro, Mimi et Sakae. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Joe :

– Veille bien sur eux, lui souffla-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne leur arrivera rien. C'est plutôt à vous de faire attention.

– Je sais.

Joe, Koushiro, Mimi et Sakae se mirent en marche. Au moment de partir, Koushiro lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : son regard croisa celui de Taichi, et il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Mimi avait pris la main de Sakae pour lui donner du courage, tandis que Palmon et Ryudamon avançaient à leurs côtés. Gomamon suivait Joe en tête, et Tentomon fermait la marche. Taichi les regarda s'éloigner en espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

Puis, il rejoignit Yamato, Sora et M. Nishijima. Agumon, Gabumon et Piyomon s'étaient rapprochés de leur partenaire. La présence de Baihumon semblait leur donner confiance en eux pour se lancer dans cette opération qui relevait du suicide. Taichi se tourna vers Yamato et Sora :

– Vous êtes prêts à nous emmener ?

– Quand tu veux, répondit Yamato.

Lui et Sora se donnèrent alors la main et se dévisagèrent.

– Tu te sens prête, Sora ? lui demanda Yamato à voix basse. Si tu ne veux pas remuer toutes ces peurs que tu as pu éprouver, je comprendrai …

– Non, je veux t'aider, Yamato, et aider nos amis. Je sais que ces peurs ne dureront pas, car nous sommes ensemble.

Yamato sourit, puis ils se tournèrent vers Taichi et M. Nishijima et leur tendirent la main. Taichi saisit celle de Yamato, M. Nishijima celle de Sora.

– Nous allons nous concentrer. Les digimons doivent s'accrocher à nous pour nous suivre, dit Yamato.

– D'accord ! acquiesça Agumon en s'arrimant à la jambe de Taichi.

– Pas de problème ! confirma Gabumon en faisant de même avec Yamato.

– Je suis prête, dit Piyomon en entourant le buste de Sora de ses ailes.

Yamato et Sora fermèrent alors les yeux et se concentrèrent. Chacun d'entre eux fit appel à ses peurs, à ses doutes tels qu'ils avaient pu les ressentir six ans auparavant. Yamato réveilla sa peur de perdre Takeru, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être accepté pour ce qu'il était. Sora raviva sa peur de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide aux autres, d'être rejetée, d'être détestée. Toutes ces peurs, ils les gardaient au fond d'eux-mêmes, endormies la plupart du temps, vaincues pour certaines, mais qui menaçaient toujours de remonter à la surface. À mesure que ces émotions sombres les envahissaient, Taichi et M. Nishijima virent leur corps commencer à disparaître. Agumon serra plus fort la jambe de Taichi, Gabumon celle de Yamato. Piyomon enserra plus fort le buste de Sora. Ils étaient leurs partenaires, ils les protégeraient. À cet instant, ils furent brusquement aspirés par un tunnel sombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yggdrasil se tenait dans la grande salle. Il avait convoqué Maki Himekawa, car il avait de nouvelles instructions à lui donner. Alors qu'il lui précisait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit : Piedmon fit irruption.

– Seigneur, j'ai une information urgente à te donner !

– Tu devrais avoir honte de m'interrompre, Piedmon.

– Oh, pardon maître, je vous ai manqué de respect, s'excusa Piedmon en s'inclinant.

– Eh bien, qu'y-a-t-il ? Parle, je t'écoute.

– Des Enfants Élus ont réussi à entrer dans ce monde. Ils mènent actuellement une bataille contre les créatures de l'océan, sur la plage !

– Quoi ?

Mlle Himekawa retint son souffle : pourquoi les Enfants Élus étaient-ils venus ici ? Étaient-ils finalement persuadés qu'Yggdrasil était leur allié contre Homeostasis ? Soudain, elle comprit : non, ils étaient venus pour les prisonniers. Yggdrasil s'envola et flotta jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'il fit apparaître dans le mur de la grande salle. Mlle Himekawa le suivit. Depuis la fenêtre, ils voyaient en effet la bataille qui faisait rage sur la plage. Il n'était que deux. Hikari ! La jeune fille à travers laquelle parlait Homeostasis. Non, ces enfants n'étaient pas venus pour se ranger aux côtés d'Yggdrasil. Piedmon s'exclama alors :

– Regardez, Seigneur Yggdrasil ! D'autres humains viennent d'apparaître sur le rivage !

Maki Himekawa se pencha et reconnut aussitôt Taichi, Yamato, Sora, et … Daigo ! Son cœur manqua un battement. Ainsi, Daigo était venu dans le monde digital ? Pourquoi ? Piedmon eut un sourire machiavélique :

– Seigneur Yggdrasil, puisque ces gamins ont eu la gentillesse de venir jusqu'à nous, pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer vos meilleurs éléments ? Les Seigneurs démoniaques s'ennuient depuis plusieurs jours.

– C'est une excellente idée. Pendant ce temps-là, les créatures de l'océan auront le temps d'éliminer les deux autres.

L'inquiétude envahit Maki Himekawa. Elle avait choisi d'appuyer Yggdrasil. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Taichi se trouvait sur le rivage de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Yamato et Sora avaient réussi. Il repéra immédiatement la bataille qui avait lieu à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux : des dizaines de créatures informes et des Divermons émergeaient de l'océan derrière eux, Marine Devimon avançait. Il distingua alors deux digimons qui leur résistaient : MagnaAngemon et Angewomon.

– Hikari ! s'écria Taichi.

– Takeru ! s'écria Yamato.

– Allons les aider ! dit M. Nishijima.

Au même moment, des nuages se concentrèrent au-dessus de la pagode qui surplombait la plage. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, le tonnerre gronda. Des colonnes de feu jaillirent alors des fenêtres de la pagode. Chacune était menée par un digimon. Elles fusèrent vers la plage et encerclèrent Taichi et ses amis. Les digimons se posèrent et le feu s'éteignit autour de leur corps : Beelzemon dégaina ses pistolets Belphemon dévoila ses dents de loup et déploya ses ailes violettes avec un sourire carnassier Leviamon ondoya son corps de dragon vermillon avant d'atterrir Laylamon leur adressa un regard séducteur et vicieux en remontant une bretelle de sa robe sur son épaule. Daemon, enfin, couvert de son manteau rouge, fixa ses yeux en fentes sur les Enfants Élus avec un rire mauvais.

Ils étaient cernés.


	24. Les âmes damnées de l'Océan des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 24**

Taichi, Yamato, Sora et M. Nishijima reculèrent. Leurs digimons s'étaient placés devant eux, prêts à intervenir. Seul Baihumon demeurait en arrière. Daemon fixa la Bête Sacrée avec un sourire méprisant :

– Eh bien, Baihumon, tu oses t'aventurer dans notre monde ? Ce n'est pas ta place, et ici, tu seras moins fort. Tu le savais, mais tu as quand même suivi ces humains.

Taichi sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

– Baihumon, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

– Même si c'est le cas, répondit Baihumon férocement, je reste plus puissant qu'eux.

– C'est ce que nous allons voir, rétorqua Beelzemon en armant ses pistolets.

Taichi, Yamato et Sora tendirent leur digivice devant eux pour répliquer : Agumon, Gabumon et Piyomon se digivolvèrent en Greymon, Garurumon et Birdramon. Puis, ils accédèrent au niveau ultime : Métalgreymon, Weregarurumon et Garudamon apparurent. Alors qu'ils évoluaient, M. Nishijima attrapa Taichi par le bras :

– Baihumon m'a dit qu'il va vous ouvrir un passage vers l'océan. Allez aider Hikari et Takeru, je reste avec Baihumon pour retenir les démons.

– D'accord.

– Faîtes attention à vous.

Alors que les Seigneurs démoniaques s'envolaient pour lancer leurs attaques, Baihumon bondit et ouvrit la gueule : un liquide métallique en jaillit, qui figea le feu que cracha Leviamon. Puis, de sa queue, il frappa Belphemon et Laylamon, qui tombèrent au sol.

– Maintenant ! s'écria M. Nishijima.

Taichi, Yamato et Sora se précipitèrent vers la mer. Angewomon et MagnaAngemon ployaient sous les jets d'encre de Marine Devimon et ne parvenaient pas à repousser les hordes de Divermons qui les assaillaient. L'un d'eux saisit de nouveau Hikari par une jambe et chercha à l'entraîner dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Hikari ! s'exclama Takeru en la retenant par le bras.

– Hikari ! Takeru ! hurla Taichi.

– Giga-blaster ! attaqua Métalgreymon.

– Griffe de loup ! lança Weregarurumon.

– Ailes brûlantes ! visa Garudamon.

Le feu et les explosions percutèrent les Divermons qui s'agrippaient à Hikari. Ils furent pulvérisés et leur corps se liquéfia comme une mare de pétrole. Hikari s'écroula sur le rivage. Takeru vint l'aider à se relever. Taichi accourut :

– Hikari, tu vas bien ?

– Grand frère ! Tu es … venu ?

– On parlera de ça plus tard. Où est Meiko ?

– Partie vers la pagode pour libérer Ken et Gennai.

– Toute seule, sans digimon ? s'exclama Yamato. Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, l'eau de l'océan s'agita. Elle forma un tourbillon, s'aggloméra, et sous les yeux horrifiés des digisauveurs, forma une créature de l'Océan des Ténèbres beaucoup plus grande que ses congénères. Elle prit l'apparence d'un autre digimon marin, dont la queue se terminait en un énorme dard : Scorpiomon.

– Reculez ! s'exclama Yamato en se précipitant vers Takeru, Hikari et Taichi.

Scorpiomon sortit de l'eau et pointa son dard vers les Enfants Élus. Une onde de choc apparut au bout de la pointe et fusa vers eux.

– Taichi ! s'écria Métalgreymon.

– Yamato ! s'écria Weregarurumon.

Les digivices des adolescents s'illuminèrent et leur partenaire se digivolvèrent au niveau méga : Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon apparurent et s'interposèrent pour protéger leur partenaire.

– Nova force ! cria Wargreymon en lançant une gigantesque boule de feu.

– Griffe de loup métal !

Leur attaque balaya l'onde de Scorpiomon et plusieurs Divermons qui tentaient d'approcher. Scorpiomon agita alors ses pattes et des volutes de sables s'envolèrent pour aveugler les Enfants Élus. Ceux-ci se couchèrent au sol. Sora releva la tête vers Garudamon et sortit son digivice :

– Garudamon, repousse-le !

Le digivice de Sora brilla de nouveau et Garudamon atteignit son plus haut niveau de digivolution : Hououmon, l'oiseau de feu aux plumes arc-en-ciel, apparut. D'un puissant mouvement d'ailes, il contra la tempête de sable et la renvoya vers Scorpiomon :

– Starlight explosion !

Le vent soulevé par Hououmon projeta Scorpiomon dans la mer où il disparut. Les adolescents se relevèrent. Taichi regarda vers la pagode : Meiko s'était rendue seule là-bas. C'était du suicide. Les Divermons, Scorpiomon et Marine Devimon approchaient. Il devait protéger Hikari et Takeru.

– Sora, va chercher Meiko avec Hououmon ! lança-t-il à son amie.

– D'accord ! Hououmon, allons-y !

Le grand oiseau acquiesça et piqua vers sa partenaire. Celle-ci sauta sur son dos et elles s'envolèrent vers la pagode.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Daemon avait pris sa forme de combat, velue et massive. Lui et tous les Seigneurs démoniaques se déchaînaient contre Baihumon. Leviamon vomit toutes les flammes que contenait son corps sur le grand tigre blanc. Baihumon répliqua par ses vagues de métal qui détruisaient presque les attaques des démons. Mais ces derniers étaient cinq et Baihumon était seul. Tandis qu'il métallisait le feu de Leviamon, Laylamon le visait de ses yeux capables de produire des éclairs qui corrodaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Des marques de brûlures apparurent sur la fourrure de la Bête Sacrée. M. Nishijima vit les blessures couvrir le poil de son ancien partenaire avec angoisse. Daemon frappa le sol de son poing et toute la plage trembla. M. Nishijima perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. La chute réveilla la douleur de ses côtes. Au même moment, Beelzemon le visa de ses pistolets. Baihumon se plaça devant lui pour le protéger et essuya tous les coups. M. Nishijima se redressa, le souffle court : même après être devenu une Bête Sacrée, Baihumon agissait encore comme son partenaire. Un lien les unissait toujours.

– Merci ! lui lança-t-il.

Belphemon vola alors vers eux, ses cornes produisant de l'électricité.

– Attention ! s'exclama M. Nishijima.

Mais Baihumon figea l'onde électrique de ses flammes métalliques. Malgré cela, il se sentait faiblir. Les Seigneurs démoniaques étaient trop nombreux, et aucun autre digimon des Enfants Élus ne pouvait l'aider.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko avait descendu les étages de la pagode sans rencontrer personne. Puis, elle avait trouvé un escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Elle s'y était aventurée, accompagnée d'une sensation d'humidité grandissante. Elle avait débouché dans des souterrains qui ressemblaient à un labyrinthe. Certains couloirs étaient sans issue, et elle dut faire plusieurs tentatives avant de trouver son chemin. L'eau suintait sur les murs. Elle devait se trouver au niveau de la cascade, peut-être en dessous.

Tout-à-coup, elle entendit du bruit. Des cliquetis de chaînes. Elle courut dans cette direction, et se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Le fond du couloir était fermé par une grille électrifiée : derrière se trouvaient Ken, Gennai, et les digimons de Daisuke, Miyako et Iori. Ken reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille.

– Meiko ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

– Ken ! Gennai ! Comme je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien !

– Comment es-tu venue ici ?

– Grâce à Hikari. Je dois vous faire sortir de cette prison.

– Impossible, dit Gennai. Cette grille est électrifiée. Nous serons morts si nous la traversons.

– Ton digimon, Ken, ne peut-il pas se digivolver pour abattre la grille ? demanda Meiko.

– Nous avons déjà essayé, mais ce souterrain empêche Wormon de se digivolver.

– Quelqu'un contrôle l'électricité de cette grille ?

– Piedmon, répondit Gennai. On ne peut pas détruire ce grillage. Seule une Bête Sacrée le pourrait.

À cet instant, une voix résonna de l'autre bout du couloir :

– Meiko ?

Meiko se retourna et découvrit Mlle Himekawa, qui se tenait en contre-jour. Elle la dévisagea.

– Mlle Himekawa …

– Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Je sais que tu souhaites libérer les prisonniers.

– Comment avez-vous pu aider à les capturer ?

– Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, dit-elle en s'approchant.

Meiko recula, méfiante.

– Je n'ai plus confiance en vous.

– Je veux t'aider. Je souhaite rétablir la justice, comme toi … mais avant, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Même si Yggdrasil utilise les Seigneurs démoniaques, il a ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Je sais que tu penses qu'il est ton ennemi. Mais il est prisonnier de l'Océan des Ténèbres à cause d'Homeostasis. Homeostasis est aussi cruel que peuvent l'être les Seigneurs démoniaques.

– C'est faux. Yggdrasil et les Seigneurs démoniaques sèment la terreur dans le monde digital depuis que vous les soutenez.

– Homeostasis a employé le premier la violence en condamnant Yggdrasil dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Yggdrasil a été obligé de répliquer avec les mêmes armes. Homeostasis n'a que faire de nous, les Enfants Élus. Ils nous utilisent à son gré, sans hésiter à sacrifier nos partenaires. C'est ce qu'il a fait à Megadramon, c'est ce qu'il a fait à Meicoomon.

– Meiko, ne l'écoute pas ! lança Ken.

Mais Meiko avait vacillé au nom de Meicoomon. Et si Mlle Himekawa avait raison ? Si Homeostasis ne valait pas mieux qu'Yggdrasil ? Non, non, elle refusait de le croire … Un ricanement glacial et sadique qu'elle connaissait bien résonna alors dans tout le souterrain :

– Eh bien, eh bien, Maki … tu prêches pour convaincre l'ennemi ? C'est une bonne chose …

Meiko et Mlle Himekawa se retournèrent : Piedmon se tenait au bout du couloir, bras croisés. Son masque noir et blanc, ainsi que son costume de clown le rendaient encore plus effrayant. Meiko recula.

– Meiko ... susurra Piedmon. Comme je suis ravi de te revoir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos routes se croisent ici. Tu es tenace, pour une humaine sans digimon … tu devrais écouter Maki, elle a appris beaucoup de choses au contact d'Yggdrasil.

– Je ne veux pas vous écouter ! Ni vous, ni elle !

– Comme tu voudras … mais n'espère pas voir cette grille électrifiée disparaître, dans ce cas …

En prononçant ses paroles, Piedmon commença à changer de forme. Son corps prit l'apparence d'un pirate squelettique, armé d'épées et de pistolets : Voltobautamon ! Meiko déglutit. Voltobautamon lança des vapeurs noires dans sa direction, qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa cheville. Meiko cria et dérapa. Mlle Himekawa la retint et cria à Voltobautamon :

– Lâche-la !

Au même moment, un bruit sourd résonna au plafond. Celui-ci se fissura et le couloir s'écroula à demi : les pierres qui chutèrent forcèrent Voltobautamon à lâcher Meiko. Hououmon apparut, Sora sur son dos : il avait percé le rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre le sous-sol. Sora sauta à terre et alla aider Meiko à se relever tandis qu'Hououmon s'interposait entre elles et Voltobautamon.

– Meiko ne sera jamais seule contre Yggdrasil, contre ses démons ou contre toi ! cria Sora à Voltobautamon.

– Tu as cru, jeune fille, qu'un seul digimon de niveau méga suffirait à me battre ? lui rétorqua celui-ci. Tu es bien naïve !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Hououmon en décollant pour attaquer.

Voltobautamon dégaina ses épées, capables de poursuivre un adversaire et de toucher ses points vitaux, et les lança en direction d'Hououmon. L'immense oiseau répliqua en faisant jaillir de ses ailes une pluie dorée :

– Starlight explosion !

Toute la pagode trembla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sur la plage, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon ployaient sous l'assaut des Divermons sans cesse plus nombreux. Marine Devimon était maintenant presque entièrement sorti de l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche et vomit des torrents d'encre noire. MagnaAngemon fut touché et s'écroula sur la plage. L'encre se solidifia alors comme de la colle, paralysant le digimon.

– Non ! s'écria Takeru en accourant vers lui.

Taichi tourna la tête vers M. Nishijima : Baihumon était harcelé par les Seigneurs démoniaques. Pas question de lui demander de l'aide.

– Yamato ! s'exclama alors Taichi. Nous devons faire apparaître Omegamon !

Son ami acquiesça et les deux garçons sortirent de nouveau leur digivice. Ils s'illuminèrent, et les corps de Wargreymon et de Métalgarurumon se dissolurent en chiffres binaires, orange pour Wargreymon, bleus pour Métalgarurumon. Les digimons assemblèrent leur ADN pour donner naissance à Omegamon. L'armure qui couvrait les bras du géant blanc avait la forme des têtes de Wargreymon et de Métalgarurumon. Le puissant digimon arma son canon et visa Marine Devimon : l'explosion le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le colosse marin se courba, puis tomba à genoux dans l'Océan. Il s'effondra alors dans l'eau et son corps se liquéfia en une mare sombre semblable à celle des Divermons vaincus.

– Bien joué ! s'écria Yamato.

Takeru s'était précipité près de MagnaAngemon : le jet d'encre dur et poisseux de Marine Devimon commençait à se craqueler. MagnaAngemon fit un grand effort et put mouvoir ses muscles. La colle visqueuse se fendit. Il se redressa.

– MagnaAngemon, tu vas tenir le coup ? lui demanda Takeru, inquiet.

Son partenaire se

tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

– Avec toi à mes côtés … je pourrai vaincre toutes les créatures de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

Takeru sourit à son tour et leva un poing :

– Alors, allons-y !

À cet instant précis, des centaines de Divermons, profitant qu'Omegamon combattait Marine Devimon, se jetèrent sur Takeru et Hikari. Les digivices des deux adolescents s'illuminèrent à leur tour et leur partenaire accédèrent au stade méga : Seraphimon et Holydramon apparurent. Avec l'aide d'Omegamon, ils décimèrent les Divermons. Taichi se retourna : Baihumon en bavait face aux Seigneurs démoniaques. Maintenant que les digimons de Takeru et d'Hikari avaient atteint leur plus haute digivolution, ils devaient prêter main forte à la Bête Sacrée.

– Omegamon, va aider Baihumon ! lui cria Taichi.

Le digimon acquiesça et vola au secours de la Bête Sacrée. Il joignit ses tirs de canons aux vagues métalliques du tigre blanc : leurs attaques percutèrent Leviamon, qui s'écrasa au sol. Omegamon s'occupa de Laylamon en déviant de son épée les lasers corrosifs que la démone faisait émerger de ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Baihumon métallisa toutes les ondes d'électricité que Belphemon produisait avec ses cornes. M. Nishijima les observa se battre ensemble, et éprouva une étrange impression : Omegamon et Baihumon paraissaient se comprendre sans parler ils agissaient en parfaite synchronisation. Comme s'ils étaient connectés par la pensée. Comme s'ils étaient frères.

Daemon, excédé de cette recrudescence des forces ennemies, leva alors les bras au ciel. Le vent souffla, l'air fraîchit. Du fond de la plage, les Enfants Élus virent le sable s'envoler, former des tourbillons. Soudain, les rafales s'enflammèrent. Le tourbillon grossit, ses flammes gagnèrent en l'intensité. Cette fois, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et une odeur de fumée parvint jusqu'à eux. Une tornade de feu ! La spirale évasée et incandescente avançait droit vers Baihumon et Omegamon. Daemon déployait son attaque la plus puissante. Taichi déglutit : même si Baihumon était une Bête Sacrée et Omegamon la fusion de deux digimons, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas retenir cette tornade infernale.

Au même moment, un grondement retentit depuis l'Océan des Ténèbres : une véritable tempête souleva d'immenses vagues, tel un tsunami. Un monstre immense jaillit alors des profondeurs, pire que tout ce que les Enfants Élus avaient affrontés jusqu'à présent. Il ressemblait à un gigantesque poulpe bleu dont les dizaines de tentacules étaient rassemblés par des chaînes pour former quatre pattes sur lesquelles se déplaçait la créature. Deux colossales membranes roses de poisson se déployaient dans son dos, comme pour former une paire d'ailes. Ses yeux rouges étaient terrifiants.


	25. Dagomon

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ces trois semaines d'absence, en plus je vous avais laissé en pleine bataille avec le chapitre précédent ! ^^" Voilà donc la suite et pour vous récompenser de votre patience, je mettrai également en ligne deux autres chapitres, l'un demain et d'autre après demain. Vous aurez donc de nouvelles aventures à découvrir ! :)**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire et tous ceux qui seraient en train de la découvrir.**

**À bientôt ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

À la vue de ce titan démoniaque, les Divermons s'inclinèrent.

– Gloire à Dagomon, notre roi ! lancèrent-ils.

– Dagomon ? répéta Takeru.

– Il y a si longtemps que j'attendais de vous rencontrer … ou de vous revoir, humains, leur dit le monstre d'une voix tonitruante et caverneuse, en posant son regard sur Hikari.

Hikari avait pâli.

– C'est le roi des Divermons …

La jeune fille, épouvantée, venait d'être submergée par un souvenir : celui du jour où elle était venue pour la première fois dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Les créatures informes avaient voulu la capturer, ils lui avaient parlé de leur roi … À présent, elle fixait le monstre, horrifiée. Son estomac se tordit, des peurs enfouies en elle se réveillèrent à l'idée que Dagomon puisse l'emmener dans l'océan. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers la tornade de feu qu'avait fait apparaître Daemon. Au loin, elle entendit les explosions qui émanaient de la pagode d'Yggdrasil : ils ne vaincraient jamais autant d'ennemis. Elle avait été folle d'amener ses amis et son frère dans un endroit pareil. Elle les avait mis tous en danger. Son plan avait échoué, elle avait échoué. Elle pouvait ressentir dans son propre cœur la panique qui habitait Holydramon, Yamato, Omegamon, son frère … et Takeru. Tout était de sa faute. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba à genoux sur le sable froid. Le ciel rougeoyait, l'océan s'assombrissait, l'air transportait une odeur d'incendie. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains :

– J'ai échoué … c'est moi, la responsable de ce désastre … vous souffrez tous à cause de moi …

Au même moment, des volutes violettes apparurent autour du corps d'Holydramon. Elles s'enroulèrent autour du dragon rose et commencèrent à la comprimer. Holydramon sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle se posa au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les volutes se resserrèrent comme un étau. Dagomon les vit et émit un sourire.

– Celle qui invoque la destruction, murmura-t-il. C'est toi, petite humaine, qui es déjà venue ici …

Hikari, terrorisée, recula. La peur l'envahissait, l'espoir l'abandonnait. Dagomon plongea l'un de ses tentacules dans l'eau et en ressortit un énorme trident. Il visa les volutes violettes et un éclair jaillit de la fourche. La vapeur infernale qui affectait Holydramon commença à se convertir en séquence binaire. Holydramon ferma les yeux, serra les paupières pour tenter de résister à cette influence. Mais elle était trop forte. Les yeux du dragon rose devinrent rouges.

Du haut de la pagode, Yggdrasil avait vu Dagomon jaillirent de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce poulpe géant n'avait pas refait surface. La grande salle dans laquelle il se trouvait trembla de nouveau. Quand Piedmon avait découvert qu'un des humains était parvenu à s'introduire dans la pagode, Yggdrasil avait été surpris. Il ne pensait pas que les Enfants Élus puissent être si discrets, ou si fous pour pénétrer dans son antre. Piedmon s'était transformé en Voltobautamon et était descendu pour assurer la sécurité de la prison. À présent, Yggdrasil, dont la vue perçante portait à plusieurs centaines de mètres, avait concentré son attention sur la vapeur violette qui enveloppait Holydramon. Près du dragon rose, une petite humaine était à genoux. C'était elle ! Elle qu'il avait déjà tenté d'attirer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, elle dont il utilisait la peur. À travers ses serviteurs, qui transformaient la terreur de l'humaine en code informatique, Yggdrasil pouvait influencer sur l'évolution des digimons. Cette enfant, Hikari, était puissante. Homeostasis le savait et c'était pour cela qu'il communiquait à travers elle. Yggdrasil était curieux de voir à quoi les craintes de la jeune fille donneraient naissance cette fois. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été envahie de telles peurs, Yggdrasil avait pu créer Ordinemon.

Omegamon et Baihumon s'étaient préparés pour contrer l'attaque de Daemon. La tornade de feu avançait en tournoyant sur elle-même dans un sifflement assourdissant le crépitement des flammes dévorait l'air. Baihumon ouvrit la gueule pour lancer une vague de métal sur la tornade, mais il fut percuté à cet instant par Leviamon et Belphemon. Omegamon arma son canon pour repousser les démons il tira : Leviamon et Belphemon furent projetés en arrière. Beelzemon fondit alors sur Omegamon avec ses pistolets. Mais Baihumon sauta d'un bond et d'un puissant coup de patte envoya Beelzemon à terre. Puis, il ouvrit la gueule pour expulser une vague métallique qui stopperait la tornade : mais elle ne figea que la base. La violence du feu et des rafales du tourbillon firent fondre le métal et la tornade continua d'avancer. Les yeux de Taichi, Yamato et M. Nishijima s'écarquillèrent : Baihumon était trop fatigué et l'Océan des Ténèbres décuplait trop les pouvoirs des Seigneurs Démoniaques pour parvenir à les vaincre.

Pendant ce temps, Dagomon achevait d'instrumentaliser la peur d'Hikari pour pervertir son digimon. La jeune fille, mains les tempes, avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. L'angoisse et la culpabilité la consumaient. Son frère, ses amis, Holydramon souffraient … et c'était elle, et elle seule, la responsable. Elle croyait pouvoir libérer Ken et Gennai, elle croyait être plus forte qu'Yggdrasil. Mais elle était faible, incapable de dominer ses émotions. Piedmon le lui avait dit et il avait raison. Elle s'était menti à elle-même en essayant de se persuader qu'elle possédait le même courage que ses amis. Elle était trop hésitante, trop effacée, trop sensible pour être à la hauteur. De nombreuses fois, son frère et ses amis avaient risqué sa vie pour elle. Elle n'apportait que le malheur. Elle avait permis la création d'Ordinemon … car au fond, c'était elle qui avait poussé Meicoomon à évoluer en une créature qu'ils avaient été obligés de supprimer. Sans elle, Meicoomon serait encore en vie et Meiko aurait toujours une partenaire digimon. À présent, elle allait détruire Holydramon. Son digimon ne la reconnaîtrait plus, ne reconnaîtrait plus ses amis et leur ferait du mal … Puis, les Seigneurs démoniaques vaincraient … tout cela, à cause d'elle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Le monde devenait flou, funeste, froid … L'eau de l'Océan des Ténèbres montait jusqu'à elle. Soudain, un bras l'attrapa par la jambe. Une créature, un Divermon ? Qu'importe, car elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Plus elle se battrait, plus le prix à payer serait terrible. Elle se laissa entraîner dans l'Océan des Ténèbres : l'eau recouvrit son visage et elle ne put plus respirer.

Takeru avait vu Hikari tomber à genoux et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il avait aussitôt tourné la tête vers Holydramon. Ce qu'il redoutait s'était produit : les vapeurs violettes et malfaisantes étaient apparues autour du dragon rose. Puis, il avait vu Dagomon transformer les vapeurs en code binaire et Holydramon avait commencé à devenir un démon. Taichi, lui, ne l'avait pas vu, car il avait couru avec Yamato vers Omegamon quand celui-ci s'était écrasé au sol, percuté par une attaque de Daemon. Baihumon était maintenant seul contre la tornade de feu. Seraphimon protégeait Takeru de toutes ses forces contre les centaines de Divermons, mais l'adolescent savait que s'il s'écartait d'un pas de son partenaire, il serait happé par les créatures de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il devait aller aider Hikari. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que la bonté de son amie, en cet instant, devenait une angoisse sans fin. Il savait que la générosité dont elle faisait preuve envers les autres se retournait contre elle pour nourrir sa culpabilité. Profitant qu'une attaque de Seraphimon touchait les Divermons, il courut vers la jeune fille. Au même instant, elle fut attrapée par une créature et emportée dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Hikari ! hurla Takeru.

Il entra dans l'eau à son tour, oubliant le danger, oubliant que Seraphimon n'était pas un digimon marin et qu'il ne pourrait pas le secourir. Il plongea et saisit Hikari par la taille, en repoussant de son pied les créatures qui l'attiraient vers les profondeurs. Il la remonta à la surface : Hikari toussa, cracha de l'eau. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres Takeru comprit alors qu'elle sanglotait.

– C'est ma faute, répétait-elle. Ma faute … je vous ai mis en danger … je suis incapable de contrôler mes émotions … je suis faible …

– Hikari ! Hikari, regarde-moi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! En venant dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, tu as prouvé que tu avais plus de courage que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

– Je suis venue ici pour libérer Ken et Gennai … parce que je savais que cela m'enlèverait du cœur une angoisse … au fond, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ... je ne suis qu'une égoïste, Takeru …

– C'est faux ! Tu as toujours fait passer les autres avant toi ! Et tu es venue ici parce que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que Ken et Gennai souffrent !

– Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur … j'ai agi toujours trop tard, et pas comme je l'aurais dû … j'ai fait du mal à Tailmon, à Taichi, aux autres, à toi …

– Non, tu te trompes ! Tu nous as toujours aidés. Rappelle-toi, il y a six ans : tu as sauvé les Numemon de Waru Monzaemon. Puis, tu as aidé Andromon à se libérer du contrôle des spirales noires. Tu es la première à avoir tendu la main à Ken quand il a cessé d'être l'Empereur des Digimons et tu as aidé Joe quand il s'est disputé avec Gomamon. Et moi, c'est cette bonté, cette compassion, cette humanité que j'admire chez toi, Hikari ! Ne laisse pas les ténèbres pervertir toute la lumière que tu portes en toi !

Hikari cligna des yeux : tous les souvenirs dont lui parlait Takeru ressurgirent soudain dans sa mémoire. La lumière qu'elle avait fait jaillir pour protéger les Numemon … le visage d'Andromon … la première fois qu'elle avait entendu Ken rire … Joe qui courait pour sauver Gomamon … tous ces instants où l'espoir et la joie étaient réapparus dans son cœur … Elle regarda de nouveau Dagomon, la tornade de feu, la pagode d'Yggdrasil …

– Mais Takeru, nous avons déjà perdus …

– Non, nous ne sommes pas vaincus ! répliqua Takeru fermement. Nous ne le serons jamais, tant que nous serons ensemble ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, car ce sont nos peurs qui nous conduisent à échouer ! Si nous gardons la lumière et l'espoir dans notre cœur, nous serons toujours vainqueurs. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre, ni de mourir, tant que je suis avec toi !

Hikari tressaillit, bouleversée, arrachée à sa peur. Elle dévisagea Takeru : dans ses yeux elle lut un courage et espoir indéfectible. Elle y devina aussi la force de sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Les ténèbres cessèrent brusquement de progresser dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle regarda la rive, où se trouvaient Omegamon et Baihumon, qui résistaient à Daemon. Au loin, dans la pagode sombre, elle entendit les échos des attaques d'Hououmon. Puis, elle vit M. Nishijima, Yamato, et Taichi.

Taichi, son frère. Son visage, malgré la situation, exprimait une telle détermination. Au bord de l'eau, elle vit Holydramon, dont le code binaire violet s'était figé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus verts dans ses pupilles, Hikari lut une confiance et une bonté incroyable. Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers Takeru, qui flottait en face d'elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Jamais elle n'avait voulu conduire ses amis à la souffrance. Elle était venue dans l'Océan des Ténèbres parce qu'elle voulait sauver Ken et Gennai. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de les laisser en proie au mal. Parce qu'elle souhaitait protéger tous les digimons, pour protéger ses amis et sa partenaire, Holydramon. Elle n'était pas venue ici par égoïsme : elle était venue ici par amour pour eux. Elle regarda de nouveau Takeru. Elle tremblait toujours, mais cette fois, de la puissance de la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle n'était pas faible et elle ne perdrait pas espoir. Elle reporta son attention sur Holydramon : le code binaire pernicieux avait disparu et le dragon rose se redressa. Elle attrapa alors la main de Takeru :

– Nous ne perdrons pas, car la lumière en moi ne s'éteindra pas.

À cet instant, les digivices d'Hikari et de Takeru s'illuminèrent. Au même instant, les corps de Seraphimon et d'Holydramon furent enveloppés d'une lumière éclatante, puis se décomposèrent en une série de chiffres binaires lumineux : rose pour Holydramon, jaune d'or pour Seraphimon. Hikari écarquilla les yeux : l'ADN de leur digimon ! Les lignes rose et jaunes s'entrecroisèrent tout en s'élevant dans le ciel. Soudain, elles explosèrent en une lumière si puissante qu'elle éblouit tous les Divermons, Dagomon et les Seigneurs démoniaques. Taichi, Yamato et M. Nishijima s'étaient retournés, les mains devant leurs yeux.

– Quelle est cette lumière aveuglante ? rugit Daemon.

Tous les autres Seigneurs démoniaques se posèrent au sol et se courbèrent pour se protéger de la lumière. Enfin, les rayons de clarté s'estompèrent : dans un faisceau de lumière apparut un nouveau digimon.

Il avait l'aspect d'un grand guerrier aux hanches arrondies comme celles d'Angewomon, mais aux épaules larges comme celles de Seraphimon. Son corps était revêtu d'une armure métallique rose. Un casque de la même couleur protégeait sa tête et son visage deux petites ailes dorées en sortaient, tel le casque de Mercure. Il possédait un bouclier doré, décoré d'une croix rose. À l'intersection de cette croix brillait une pierre ronde d'un bleu pâle. Quatre lames métalliques dorées, souples mais tranchantes, se recourbaient au-dessus de ses épaules. Il devait avoir la taille d'Omegamon, et il émanait de lui une aura de majesté.

– C'est … souffla Taichi, ébahi.

– La digivolution de l'ADN d'Holydramon et de Seraphimon ? murmura Yamato, bouche bée.

Takeru et Hikari avaient nagé jusqu'au rivage, profitant que leurs ennemis étaient paralysés par la lumière. Ils se redressèrent et contemplèrent le digimon qui venait d'apparaître, stupéfaits. Leurs digimons, fusionnés en un seul. Ils ne parvenaient pas à le croire.

– Qui es-tu ? lança Dagomon à la créature.

– Je suis Crusadermon, répondit le digimon d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait les timbres à la fois de Seraphimon et d'Holydramon. Et je repousserai l'obscurité que vous tentez de propager dans le monde digital.

Crusadermon saisit alors l'une des lames dorées qui pendaient au-dessus de ses épaules et la déploya : la lame se rigidifia pour former une épée. Crusadermon piqua vers les Divermons et les pourfendit. Quand l'un d'eux tentait de sauter sur lui pour le désarmer, les autres lames que portaient Crusadermon s'étendaient d'elles-mêmes et embrochaient tous ceux qui osaient s'aventurer trop près. À la vue de ce puissant digimon, Omegamon et Baihumon reprirent courage. Baihumon bondit dans les airs. Une vague métallique jaillit de sa gueule et enveloppa la tornade de Daemon. Omegamon arma alors son canon et tira vers le tourbillon statufié. Crusadermon se retourna à cet instant et mit son bouclier devant lui : de la pierre bleue qui en constituait le centre en jaillit un rayon laser cent fois plus puissant que la main du destin d'Angemon. Les deux impacts fissurèrent la tornade métallisée et elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

– Bien joué ! s'écria Hikari.

– Crusadermon, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Takeru.

Daemon et les Seigneurs démoniaques reculèrent, désarçonnés. Dagomon, loin de s'avouer vaincu, leva son trident et le pointa vers Crusadermon. Une onde de choc en fusa Omegamon se plaça devant Crusadermon et repoussa l'attaque de son épée. À cet instant, une explosion retentit depuis la pagode sur la falaise.

– Sora a besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Yamato.

– Je vais les aider, dit Baihumon. Retenez les démons !

Le grand tigre blanc et indigo s'approcha alors de M. Nishijima.

– Monte, Daigo.

– Sur … sur ton dos ? demanda M. Nishijima, étonné.

– Nous avons bien été partenaires, non ?

M. Nishijima cilla, surpris et ému. La Bête Sacrée ajouta :

– Maki Himekawa est là-haut. Elle a besoin de toi.

M. Nishijima acquiesça. Baihumon s'agenouilla et il monta à califourchon sur son dos. Puis, le tigre partit en courant vers la pagode.

Yggdrasil, immobile, fixait Crusadermon. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme il l'avait prévu. L'humaine avait échappé à l'influence des ténèbres, et loin de pervertir son digimon, elle lui avait permis d'atteindre une forme de digivolution supérieure. Mais tout n'était pas perdu : il restait des humains, dans son souterrain. C'était le moment d'agir. Yggdrasil s'envola vers les escaliers.

Hououmon luttait toujours contre Voltobautamon. À travers le mur éventré du souterrain, Sora, Meiko et Mlle Himekawa avait assisté, bouche bée, à la digivolution de l'ADN de Seraphimon et d'Holydramon. Crusadermon étendit toutes ses lames et s'envola pour pourfendre les ailes de Belphemon. Laylamon essaya d'utiliser ses éclairs corrosifs contre lui, mais les lames du grand digimon réfléchirent les éclairs contre elle.

Pendant ce temps, dans le souterrain Voltobautamon attaquait Hououmon avec ses épées. L'oiseau de feu avait résisté avec une force d'autant plus admirable qu'il était seul. Voltobautamon lança alors ses vapeurs noires dans sa direction et attrapa l'une de ses pattes. Il tira sur la chaîne vaporeuse et l'oiseau s'écrasa au sol. Au même instant, une ombre bondit dans l'ouverture percée par Hououmon.

– Baihumon ! s'exclama Sora.

– Tenez bon, on arrive ! leur lança M. Nishijima.

Les yeux du professeur se posèrent sur Hououmon, Voltobautamon, Sora, Meiko … et Hime. Mlle Himekawa le dévisagea elle aussi, interdite. L'intensité de leur regard fut interrompue par le ricanement horripilant de Voltobautamon qui ricocha alors sur tous les murs du souterrain :

– Tiens, Baihumon ! Tu es venu avec ton petit protégé humain ? Puisque je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer dans ce laboratoire, tu me le ramènes pour que je puisse en finir avec lui ?

– Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, gronda Baihumon en dévoilant ses canines.

M. Nishijima descendit du dos de la Bête Sacrée en lançant un regard noir à Voltobautamon. Celui-ci sourit et poursuivit à l'attention de Baihumon :

– J'apprécie ta visite, vraiment. Mais je doute, après toutes les batailles que tu as menées, que tu puisses me résister longtemps … tout comme toi, Hououmon !

Voltobautamon bondit en avant et dégaina ses épées. Il en envoya trois dans la direction d'Hououmon.

– Attention ! s'écria Sora.

L'oiseau tenta de redécoller, mais trop tard. Il fut percuté par les épées qui touchèrent ses points vitaux. Hououmon gémit et s'effondra, à bout de forces. Son corps s'illumina et il redevint Piyocomon. Sora cria. Baihumon ouvrit sa gueule et envoya son métal en fusion vers les épées de Voltobautamon. La vague de métal arrêta net les lames et explosa, brisant en mille morceaux les armes du pirate. Sora en profita pour prendre Piyocomon dans ses bras. M. Nishijima rejoignit Sora et Meiko :

– Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça va, acquiesça Sora. Merci d'être venu nous aider. Hououmon n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, de toute façon.

– Nous devons partir au plus vite d'ici. Yamato et Hikari devraient pouvoir nous faire sortir de ce monde.

– Attendez ! s'exclama Meiko. Nous devons d'abord libérer Ken, Gennai et les digimons !

M. Nishijima se retourna et découvrit les prisonniers.

– Ils sont là …

– La grille électrifiée les empêchera de passer, les avertit Mlle Himekawa.

M. Nishijima se tourna et la dévisagea longuement.

– Comment as-tu te ranger aux côtés d'Yggdrasil, Maki ?

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

– Je ne te reconnais plus.

– Il y a longtemps que tu ne sais plus qui je suis.

– J'ai cru le savoir. Comment as-tu pu me mentir aussi pendant autant de temps ? J'avais confiance en toi, dit-il, peiné. Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Meiko, mal à l'aise, dit à M. Nishijima :

– Seule une Bête Sacrée peut délivrer Ken, Gennai et les digimons. Demandez à Baihumon de briser cette grille électrique, je vous en prie.

M. Nishijima acquiesça. Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à Baihumon, le souterrain trembla à nouveau. Un couloir latéral fut pulvérisé et un être mystérieux surgit. Il n'avait pas de jambes de la glace en forme de goutte d'eau renversée formait le bas de son corps. Son buste et son visage était couverts d'une armure et d'un casque en pointe qui semblait eux aussi faits de glace. De longs cheveux blancs tombaient dans le dos de la créature à la peau aussi pâle que la neige.

– Yggdrasil ! s'exclama Mlle Himekawa.


	26. Premiers doutes

**Chapitre 26**

Sora, Meiko et M. Nishijima reculèrent : c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le maître de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Étrangement, Meiko songea que son apparence n'était pas laide il émanait même de cette créature une certaine majesté. Cependant, il dégageait aussi une froideur extrême. Yggdrasil étendit son bras droit vers Voltobautamon et Baihumon. Il ferma le poing, et aussitôt les deux digimons interrompirent leur combat. Ils tombèrent à genoux, immobilisés, comme si le souffle leur manquait. Sora ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait : qu'Yggdrasil attaque Baihumon lui paraissait logique mais pourquoi affaiblissait-il aussi Voltobautamon ? Une voix s'éleva alors dans le souterrain. Bien que les lèvres d'Yggdrasil ne bougent pas, Meiko comprit que c'était lui qui parlait.

– Enfants Élus, je sais que vous êtes venus dans ce monde avec l'intention de libérer vos amis. Vous devez penser que la violence est le seul langage que je connais, et que c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé les Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital. Pourtant, tout comme vous, je voudrais la paix.

– Ça m'étonnerait ! rétorqua M. Nishijima.

– C'est la vérité, je vous l'assure. Cependant, je n'ai plus de repos depuis qu'Homeostasis m'a déclaré la guerre.

– Il l'a fait pour une bonne raison, dit Sora. Vous vouliez détruire le monde digital !

– Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire le monde digital. Et pour cause : c'est moi qui l'ai créé.

Un silence glacial tomba sur le souterrain. M. Nishijima recula d'un pas.

– Non, c'est impossible. C'est Homeostasis qui l'a créé.

– C'est ce qu'il voudrait que vous croyiez. Mais c'est faux, et même Gennai, ici présent, ne pourra pas vous dire le contraire. N'est-ce pas, Gennai ?

Gennai, derrière la grille électrifiée, fronça les sourcils.

– Il a raison.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Sora. Alors, Homeostasis est arrivé après Yggdrasil ?

– Oui, mais pour rétablir ce qu'Yggdrasil n'était plus capable de maintenir : l'équilibre du digimonde.

– Ça, c'est ce que t'a fait croire Homeostasis, Gennai, dit tranquillement Yggdrasil. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il m'a enfermé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres pour m'évincer du pouvoir. Pourtant, c'est moi qui ai œuvré pour la création du monde digital, et des digimons. Il y a fort longtemps, le monde des hommes et le monde des digimons étaient déjà en contact. Ne vous méprenez pas Enfants Élus, mais j'admets que j'ai toujours cru que les digimons étaient supérieurs aux êtres humains. Car les digimons sont éternels, alors que vous êtes mortels. Cependant, quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas s'est produit : vous aviez la capacité d'influencer les digimons, ma création, pour les faire évoluer vers des formes que je n'imaginais même pas.

– Tu parles de Maki, d'Eiichiro, d'Ibuki, de Shigeru et moi ? demanda M. Nishijima.

– Non, je parle d'autres êtres humains, bien avant vous.

Sora et Meiko échangèrent un regard : M. Nishijima et ses amis n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir été les premiers digisauveurs ? Mlle Himekawa fixait Yggdrasil du regard, avide d'en savoir davantage.

– Homeostasis ne vous a pas parlé d'eux ? s'étonna Yggdrasil. Il vous a caché bien des choses, alors …

– Nous ne pouvions pas le leur dire à ce moment-là ! dit Gennai. Ils étaient trop jeunes.

Meiko se retourna et dévisagea Gennai. Ainsi, Homeostasis leur avait dissimulé des choses ? Avait-il aussi décidé sciemment de ne pas leur révéler la vraie nature de Meicoomon? Savait-il que Meicoomon possédait en elle des données d'Apocalymon ? Les avait-il utilisées, elle et sa partenaire ? Sora, dubitative, fixait Yggdrasil. Leur mentait-il ? Cherchait-il à les retourner contre Homeostasis ? Pourtant, Homeostasis ne protégeait-il pas le monde digital ? Hackmon leur avait dit qu'il veillait sur l'équilibre. Mais si Hackmon les avait trompés ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vu Homeostasis en personne …

– Homeostasis s'est servi de vous, humains, pour rompre l'équilibre qu'il existait et me prendre le pouvoir que je possédais, poursuivit Yggdrasil. Il s'est servi de votre capacité à faire se digivolver les digimons à son avantage, pour m'écarter et diriger le monde digital à ma place.

Mlle Himekawa pinça les lèvres et songea à la dernière bataille qu'elle et ses amis avaient menée dix ans auparavant contre Apocalymon. Ce jour-là, ils avaient combattu aux côtés de digimons rassemblés par Homeostasis. Celui-ci les avait rappelés dans le digimonde car il pensait qu'ils pourraient faire évoluer les digimons de son armée. Mais chaque être humain ne possède qu'un seul partenaire, et les leurs étaient devenus des Bêtes Sacrées emprisonnées par les Maîtres de l'Ombre. Quant à Megadramon, il avait été sacrifié parce qu'Homeostasis le jugeait utile … oui, il s'était servi d'eux. Maintenant, elle en était certaine.

– C'est faux ! Homeostasis ne vous a jamais manipulés ! s'écria Gennai.

– Vraiment ? Savez-vous seulement pourquoi vous êtes des Élus ? Pourquoi vous avez été choisis ?

M. Nishijima cilla : non, ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais su. Près de lui, Meiko et Sora vacillaient, elles aussi.

– Je me doutais bien qu'Homeostasis ne vous le dirait pas.

– C'est à eux de le découvrir par eux-mêmes ! lança alors Gennai. Homeostasis ne leur a pas révélé pourquoi ils avaient été élus car c'est à eux d'en prendre conscience.

– Voyez-vous ça ? Et donc, Gennai, tu penses que c'est en cachant beaucoup d'éléments à ces enfants qu'Homeostasis devient leur allié ?

– Vous, Yggdrasil, savez-vous pourquoi nous avons été choisis ? lui demanda Meiko.

Les yeux d'Yggdrasil se réduisirent à deux fentes :

– Non, je l'ignore. Mais je sais qu'Homeostasis vous abuse. S'il agissait dans votre intérêt, aurait-il sacrifié deux de vos partenaires ? D'abord, Megadramon …

Mlle Himekawa serra les dents, ses doigts se crispèrent.

– … et maintenant, Meicoomon ? Aurait-il demandé à trois des premiers Élus de donner leur vie pour alimenter l'énergie des Bêtes Sacrées ? Aurait-il cherché à vous écarter, vous, les nouveaux Enfants Élus, en envoyant Jesmon, s'il vous considérait réellement comme ses alliés ? martela Yggdrasil.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sora de douter. S'ils n'avaient pas vaincus Ordinemon, Homeostasis aurait lancé le reboot du monde réel sans le moindre scrupule. Étaient-ils vraiment ses alliés, ou n'étaient-ils que des pions sur son échiquier ?

– Les disparitions de Megadramon et de Meicoomon étaient inévitables pour restaurer l'équilibre, se défendit Gennai.

– Rien n'est inévitable ! lui cria Mlle Himekawa, pleine de rage.

– Je croyais que vous nous aidiez, Gennai, fit Meiko, les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est ce que je fais ! Homeostasis veut seulement …

– … assurer son pouvoir sur le digimonde, le coupa Yggdrasil. Même si pour cela il doit sacrifier des digimons et des humains. Trouvez-vous cela juste, Enfants Élus ?

– Ne l'écoutez pas ! leur cria Gennai. Il vous ment ! Homeostasis n'est pas votre ennemi ! Il …

Yggdrasil tendit de nouveau le bras et une vitre apparut devant la prison, empêchant les cris de parvenir jusqu'à eux. M. Nishijima fixa Gennai, Ken, Maki, Yggdrasil. Il se rappela du dernier combat qu'il avait mené avec Eiichiro, Ibuki, Shigeru, ce dernier combat dont il avait rêvé … les paroles de ses amis résonnèrent dans son esprit comme un écho lointain. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés de leur plein gré, en ayant parfaitement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le nom d'Homeostasis. Ils lui avaient dit, à lui et Hime, qu'ils avaient compris « pourquoi ils étaient des Enfants Élus ». Ce n'était pas Homeostasis qui les avait conduits à mourir. Gennai, depuis sa prison, leur criait quelque chose. M. Nishijima se tourna vers Yggdrasil :

– Vous nous mentez. Si vous étiez sûr de détenir la vérité, sûr qu'Homeostasis nous a toujours manipulé, pourquoi nous empêchez-vous d'entendre Gennai ? Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse : parce que vous nous trompez et vous le savez. Homeostasis n'a jamais ordonné à mes amis de mourir : c'était leur choix !

Yggdrasil fixa M. Nishijima d'un regard glacial. Puis, il tendit la main, et replia ses doigts. Le souffle de M. Nishijima devint soudain plus court. Il tomba à genoux, parcourut de tremblements, se mit à claquer des dents. Un froid mordant s'emparait de son corps.

– Laissez-le ! s'écria Mlle Himekawa en se précipitant devant lui.

– Vous nous mentez ! lança Sora à Yggdrasil.

Au même moment, Baihumon s'arracha à la puissance d'Yggdrasil et bondit. Toutes griffes dehors, il sauta sur le Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres. M. Nishijima reprit sa respiration : Yggdrasil avait perdu son contrôle sur lui. Il se redressa et dit :

– Baihumon, vite ! Libérons Ken, Gennai et les digimons et partons d'ici !

Le tigre blanc et indigo acquiesça et sauta vers la prison. Au même instant, Yggdrasil se redressa et tendit ses bras devant lui : des stalagmites de glace sortirent du sol, plus acérées que des lames de rasoirs. Elles s'élevèrent pour barrer le passage vers la prison à Baihumon. Celui-ci lança une vague de métal sur les pics de glace, mais ce fut sans effet. Pendant ce temps, Voltobautamon avait lui aussi repris ses esprits et lança ses épées vers eux. Baihumon les repoussa, mais l'une des lames le blessa. M. Nishijima serra les dents : contre Yggdrasil, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Il regarda vers la prison : de l'autre côté des pics de glace, le visage de Ken et Gennai paraissaient supplier Baihumon d'intervenir. Mais s'ils restaient ici, ils seraient tous faits prisonniers dans peu de temps.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il à Sora et Meiko. Il faut partir d'ici maintenant et rejoindre les autres, ou nous ne pourrons plus le faire.

– Mais … que fait-on pour Ken et Gennai ? demanda Meiko.

– Baihumon seul n'est pas assez puissant pour les libérer.

Sora regarda par-delà les stalagmites, désespérée : ils ne pourraient jamais tenir tête à Yggdrasil pour sortir Ken et Gennai de là. Piyocomon n'était plus en état de se battre. Meiko, paralysée, ne savait plus que faire. Sora secoua la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à la fuite. Cependant, elle savait que M. Nishijima avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution. Elle rouvrit les yeux et décréta :

– Allons-y, tant qu'il est encore temps.

M. Nishijima acquiesça. Baihumon s'inclina et dit :

– Montez tous sur mon dos.

Meiko, puis Sora qui tenait Piyocomon dans ses bras, se hissèrent sur le dos du tigre blanc et indigo qui repoussait en même temps les attaques de Voltobautamon. M. Nishijima monta à son tour et se retourna : Mlle Himekawa les dévisageait, immobile. M. Nishijima lui tendit la main :

– Viens avec nous, Hime ! Je t'en prie !

Il la fixait, désespéré. Elle le dévisagea, interdite, puis secoua la tête et recula. Voltobautamon et Yggdrasil avançait vers eux. M. Nishijima, déchiré, baissa sa main. Il s'accrocha à Baihumon et s'exclama :

– Vite, Baihumon, allons-nous-en !

Baihumon sauta hors du souterrain et descendit la falaise à toute vitesse vers la plage.

Omegamon se battaient férocement contre les Seigneurs Démoniaques tandis que Crusadermon retenait Dagomon, le roi de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Le poulpe géant le visa de son trident duquel jaillit des éclairs. Mais Crusadermon para son assaut de son bouclier, dont la pierre bleue répliqua par de puissantes attaques. Soudain, Dagomon abaissa son trident et étendit à une vitesse déconcertante l'un de ses longs tentacules. Il frappa Crusadermon avec la violence d'un coup de fouet : le digimon tomba à terre, mais se releva.

– Je ne te crains pas, monstre des profondeurs ! lança-t-il à Dagomon.

Le poulpe géant sourit en découvrant ses dents gâtées.

– Tu devrais, pourtant. Viendra un jour où toutes mes créatures vous dévoreront !

– N'y compte pas !

Crusadermon déploya toutes ses lames en épée et les lança en direction de Dagomon. L'une d'elle se blessa le poulpe au niveau de la poitrine.

– Oui ! s'exclama Takeru. Tu l'as eu, Crusadermon !

Hélas, Dagomon se redressa en ricanant :

– Pas de chance pour toi Crusadermon … comme tous les poulpes, je possède trois cœurs ! Il en faudra plus que cela pour me tuer !

Crusadermon arma de nouveau son bouclier pour repousser le monstre. Pendant ce temps, Taichi guettait la pagode. Ils devaient quitter ce monde au plus vite. Aussi, quand il vit Baihumon surgir sur la plage, il fut soulagé. M. Nishijima, Sora et Meiko étaient sur son dos, Piyocomon dans les bras de sa partenaire.

– Les voilà ! s'écria-t-il. Hikari, Yamato, préparez-vous !

Les deux adolescents se donnèrent la main et se concentrèrent. Takeru prit la main d'Hikari, Taichi prit celle de Yamato. Crusadermon et Omegamon étaient toujours aux prises avec Daemon, Leviamon, Laylamon, Belphemon et Beelzemon.

– Crusadermon, Omegamon ! leur lança Taichi. À mon signal, accrochez-vous à nous !

– D'accord ! répondirent-ils.

Baihumon arriva bientôt à leur hauteur. Tous descendirent de son dos et se joignirent à la chaîne humaine qu'avaient commencée à former leurs amis. Sora prit la main de Taichi, Meiko celle de Takeru, M. Nishijima celle de Sora.

– Maintenant ! cria Taichi.

Crusadermon et Omegamon unirent leurs forces pour repousser les Seigneurs Démoniaques et vinrent s'accrocher aux Enfants Élus. À cet instant, leur corps disparut à tous. Yamato et Hikari, concentrés, les yeux clos, les entraînèrent dans un tunnel sombre qui les emmena loin de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le corps des Enfants Élus se rematérialisa dans le monde digital, exactement au campement qu'ils avaient monté. Ils s'écroulèrent tous au sol, hors d'haleine. Ici, il faisait encore nuit. Omegamon et Crusadermon avaient disparu : Tsunomon, Koromon, Tokomon et Nyaromon, épuisés, s'approchèrent de leur partenaire. M. Nishijima, sur le dos, soupira :

– On est vivants …

– Ouais, c'est un miracle, grommela Yamato.

Takeru tourna la tête vers Hikari, elle aussi étendue sur le dos. Ils se sourirent avec tendresse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots : Hikari avait ressenti ce que Takeru éprouvait pour elle au moment où leurs digimons avaient fusionnés. Ils se redressèrent. Hikari alla prendre délicatement Nyaromon dans ses bras :

– Tu es été géniale, lui souffla-t-elle.

Takeru avait lui aussi prit Tokomon contre lui : il était exténué.

– Vous avez été tous les deux formidables, acquiesça Takeru.

Ils se retournèrent et se rendirent alors compte que Baihumon avait disparu.

– Est-ce qu'il … est revenu de l'Océan des Ténèbres ? souffla Takeru.

– Oui, acquiesça M. Nishijima qui se relevait tout en se tenant les côtes. Mais il doit déjà être reparti pour surveiller le monde digital avec Azulongmon.

Meiko se redressa à son tour, le visage sombre.

– Toute cette expédition n'a servi à rien, murmura-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas réussi à libérer Ken et Gennai.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dans la pagode ? demanda Takeru.

– Yggdrasil est apparu, dit Sora, mains sur les genoux, épuisée. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Nous devons la vie au courage de Hououmon et à l'intervention de Baihumon.

– Yggdrasil est apparu ? répéta Taichi anxieusement.

– Vous l'avez vu ? fit Yamato.

– Oui, acquiesça Sora. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le recroiser bientôt.

Taichi considéra Sora. Elle paraissait encore choquée de son combat et il vit que cela inquiétait Yamato. Cette fois, il n'y tint plus. Toute l'angoisse et la colère qu'il avait contenu jusqu'à présent explosa :

– Hikari, Takeru, Meiko, vous êtes contents de vous ? On aurait pu se faire tuer !

– Peut-être, répliqua Takeru, mais Crusadermon a su nous protéger !

– C'est vrai qu'il était impressionnant, admit Yamato. Mais tout de même, Takeru, c'était une mission suicide !

– Vous devez surtout remercier Omegamon et Baihumon de vous avoir prêté main-forte ! les tança Taichi. Imaginez un seul instant que vous ayez été seuls. Imaginez que nous n'ayons vu votre message qu'au matin. Vous vous figurez ce qui aurait pu vous arriver, pendant ce temps-là ? Lequel d'entre vous a eu cette idée folle ?

– C'est moi, déclara Hikari fermement.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Taichi, ébahi. Mais enfin, Hikari, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

– Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, j'ai respecté tes décisions, grand frère. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de penser à Ken et à Gennai. Je ne voulais pas qu'on leur fasse du mal.

– Mais tu savais que c'était dangereux ! Takeru, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas raisonnée ?

– Je sais que tu es notre chef, Taichi. Mais je sais aussi voir lorsqu'Hikari va mal. Elle souffrait de savoir Ken et Gennai emprisonnés comme si c'était elle qui était aux mains d'Yggdrasil. Même si ce plan était dangereux, il me paraissait juste.

– Je vous avais dit que Ken et Gennai sauraient résister à Yggdrasil jusqu'à ce que nous libérions les Bêtes Sacrées !

– Comment le sais-tu ? intervint Meiko. Tu ne les as pas vus dans leur prison.

Taichi s'interrompit et se tourna vers Meiko. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Dans le regard de Taichi se lisait la sévérité et la déception dans celui de Meiko, le défi.

– Je t'aurais cru assez sensée, Meiko, pour retenir Takeru et Hikari. Comment as-tu pu les suivre ?

– Je voulais me sentir utile.

– Utile ? Comment ça ?

– Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, je ne vous suis d'aucun secours. Tu ne t'en es sans doute pas aperçu, occupé que tu es dans ton rôle de chef. Tu me l'as assez fait comprendre avant que nous ne partions.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi, d'être celui qui prend les décisions pour tout le monde ? D'être celui qui assume le risque de se tromper ?

– Tu n'es pas seul comme je le suis.

– Tu crois que je ne suis pas seul ? Quand je décide de quelque chose, je suis toujours seul. Je me demande toujours si je ne vous mets pas en danger, si ce que je fais est juste, si nous serons assez rapides pour vaincre Yggdrasil. Je ne décrète pas quelque chose simplement parce que j'en ai envie, mais parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

– À prendre toutes ces décisions, tu ne fais même plus attention aux autres. Tu n'as même pas vu qu'Hikari allait mal ! Quant à moi, je suis devenue presque invisible à tes yeux et à ceux de notre groupe, et cela prouve bien que je ne vous apporte aucune aide. Sans Meicoomon, je ne suis plus une Enfant Élue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si, tu en es une !

– Non, et tu le sais bien. En allant libérer Ken et Gennai, je voulais me prouver que je valais encore quelque chose.

– Et pour ça, tu avais besoin de te rendre dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ? Vous avez tous perdu la tête !

– Toi, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Tu les aurais abandonnés à leur sort !

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'abandonnais Ken et Gennai ! J'ai juste dit qu'il était plus judicieux de libérer d'abord les Bêtes Sacrées pour pouvoir lutter contre les Seigneurs démoniaques et Yggdrasil. Notre fardeau est lourd à porter et il implique de faire des choix. Je sauverai Ken et Gennai, mais pas maintenant. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire.

À ces mots, les yeux de Meiko s'écarquillèrent. La colère l'envahit. Hors d'elle-même, elle cria à Taichi :

– Aucun sacrifice n'est nécessaire, Taichi ! Aucun ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre son partenaire digimon !

Taichi chancela, déstabilisé par la virulence du reproche de Meiko. Dans la voix de la jeune fille, il sentait la déchirure et le blâme. Derrière lui, M. Nishijima tressaillit également. Le cri de Meiko venait de faire ressurgir dans sa mémoire un souvenir vieux de dix ans. Le visage de Maki Himekawa se superposa à celui de Meiko. Ils avaient dix-sept an et M. Nishijima entendait Hime lui crier : « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre son partenaire digimon ! »

En larmes, Meiko partit en courant. Hikari et Takeru la virent s'enfuir, et dirigèrent leur regard vers Taichi. Dans leurs yeux, ce dernier lut la désapprobation. Takeru et Hikari tournèrent les talons et quittèrent eux aussi la clairière. Taichi sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir, mais cette fois, contre lui-même. Il envoya voler une pierre contre un arbre, en fureur. Il émit un grognement de dépit et s'éloigna à son tour du campement.

– Taichi ! tenta de le retenir Yamato.

– Laisse-le, dit M. Nishijima en posant une main sur son épaule.


	27. Destins croisés : Taichi et M Nishijima

**Chapitre 27**

Mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Taichi marchait droit devant lui à grandes enjambées. Les branches mortes craquaient sous ses pas. La dernière phrase de Meiko claquait encore à ses oreilles. Il avait fait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur en tant que chef de groupe. Il avait veillé sur chacun de ses amis, il avait tout fait pour les protéger, pour éviter que tout conflit n'éclate entre eux. Il avait sacrifié sa relation avec Meiko pour ne pas se laisser envahir par des sentiments pendant leur mission. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Takeru, Hikari et Meiko auraient pu mourir cette nuit-là et il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait été trop soucieux de prendre les bonnes décisions et de garder une longueur d'avance sur Yggdrasil, si bien qu'il avait fini par considérer ses amis comme un groupe, un tout, en oubliant qu'ils étaient aussi des personnes avec leurs propres émotions. Il avait été incapable de voir que sa sœur allait mal, que Meiko se renfermait sur elle-même. Il avait voulu tout assumer afin que personne d'autre n'ait à se charger de ce fardeau. Et il avait échoué. Il serra les poings dans ses poches. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'impuissance et d'injustice.

Il arriva alors au bord de la rivière qui passait au milieu de la forêt. À cet endroit, son lit s'élargissait : l'eau coulait lentement, surmontaient les pierres qui lui faisaient obstacle en clapotant. Les trois lunes du digimonde s'y reflétaient comme sur un miroir. Taichi s'assit sur la rive et leva les yeux : des milliers d'étoiles brillaient au-dessus de lui. Comme le ciel paraissait placide par rapport aux évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'était effrayant de songer que pendant qu'il se trouvait là, seul, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi et Sakae étaient en route pour délivrer Zhuqiaomon. Quels périls rencontreraient-ils sur leur route ? Dès que le jour viendrait, lui et les autres devraient se mettre en route pour les rejoindre. Taichi serra les paupières, le cœur lourd. Que devait-il faire pour être un meilleur chef ? Un meilleur ami ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout gâché. En particulier avec Meiko. Il prit une pierre et la jeta dans l'eau.

– Taichi ?

Taichi se retourna : M. Nishijima se trouvait à l'orée de la lisière de la forêt, une main appuyée contre un arbre. Contrairement à Taichi, qui bouillonnait intérieurement, il semblait très calme. Il s'avança :

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

Taichi fit une moue : il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler pour le moment. Néanmoins, il lui fit un signe de la main :

– Je vous en prie.

M. Nishijima se mit en tailleur près de lui. Taichi garda les yeux fixés sur la rivière M. Nishijima fit de même. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes en silence. Finalement, M. Nishijima dit :

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai ressenti avant toi.

– Comment ça ? fit Taichi en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Moi aussi, j'ai été le chef des premiers Enfants Élus.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Je sais quelles responsabilités cela implique. Et la crainte, constante, de se tromper, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir assez de courage … de ne pouvoir ni aider, ni sauver ses amis. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour ta sœur, pour les autres … je vois aussi comment tu regardes Meiko.

Taichi se sentit rougir. Gêné, il bafouilla :

– Vous … vous savez ce que je … ressens pour elle ?

– Je le devine, acquiesça M. Nishijima avec un sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu commettes avec elle l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Hime.

Une ride de regret s'était creusée dans le front de M. Nishijima. Son nez et ses yeux s'étaient plissés de peine. Taichi le dévisagea : il sentait que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'avait rien d'une conversation entre un professeur et son élève. C'était bien plus personnel. Taichi baissa les yeux, et d'une voix hésitante, demanda :

– Est-ce que vous … vous avez éprouvé ce genre de sentiments pour Mlle Himekawa ?

Il craignait d'être indiscret. Pourtant, quand il releva la tête vers M. Nishijima, il ne lut aucun blâme dans les yeux de son professeur. Juste de la tristesse.

– Oui. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su la comprendre quand elle avait besoin de moi. Si j'avais réussi à le faire, elle ne serait peut-être pas au service d'Yggdrasil aujourd'hui. Ce que nous avons vécu dans le digimonde nous a fait souffrir, nous a poussés à adopter des positions différentes … et finalement, nous a séparé.

– Que vous voulez dire ?

– Après qu'Hime a perdu son partenaire digimon, elle n'a plus été jamais la même. Elle s'est assombrie peu à peu. Mais ce fut lent, insidieux, et au début, je n'ai pas su le voir.

Taichi fronça les sourcils en songeant « : « Comme moi avec Meiko. »

– Après notre combat contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre au cours duquel les Bêtes Sacrées ont été créées, nous ne sommes pas retournés dans le monde digital pendant six ans, continua M. Nishijima. Quand nous y avons de nouveau été appelés par Homeostasis, c'était pour combattre Apocalymon. C'est lors de cette bataille que nos trois amis, Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru se sont sacrifiés pour donner leur force aux Bêtes Sacrées qui avaient été leur partenaire. Hime et moi avons été renvoyés dans le monde réel après leur disparition et celle d'Apocalymon, juste avant que le portail entre les deux mondes ne se referme. Des cinq premiers Enfants Élus, nous étions les seuls survivants. Les mois qui suivirent la disparition de nos amis furent très difficiles. En tant que chef, je me sentais … terriblement responsable de leur perte. Je me demandais continuellement comment j'aurais pu les aider, comment j'aurais pu les sauver. Aujourd'hui encore, ces questions me hantent. Je me dis toujours que si j'avais pu appeler Baihumon à ce moment-là, mes amis seraient peut-être encore en vie.

M. Nishijima s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Taichi le dévisagea, troublé. M. Nishijima cilla et poursuivit :

– J'étais persuadé, à l'époque, que le mal avait été vaincu et que ni Hime ni moi ne retournerions jamais dans le monde digital. Alors, pour surmonter la douleur que me causait la perte d'Eiichiro, d'Ibuki et de Shigeru, j'ai voulu oublier. Oublier le digimonde, oublier les digimons.

– Vous avez voulu oublier Baihumon ? Votre partenaire ?

– Penser à lui me rappelait que je n'avais pas pu aider mes amis : c'était trop dur. Aujourd'hui, je m'en veux d'avoir voulu l'effacer de ma mémoire. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement il y a dix ans. Durant cette période qui a suivi la disparition de nos amis, ma relation avec Hime s'est … tendue. Nous … nous étions sortis ensemble, peu avant d'être rappelés dans le monde digital par Homeostasis. Je crois … que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

Taichi s'aperçut soudain que M. Nishijima avait légèrement rougi. Cependant, il redevint rapidement sérieux et continua :

– Ce que nous avions vécu dans le monde digital a bouleversé notre relation. Quelques mois après notre dernière bataille, Hime a été contactée par l'Agence Établie.

– L'Agence pour laquelle vous travaillez maintenant ?

– C'est ça. J'ignore comment, mais l'Agence avait découvert l'existence du monde digital. Peut-être à cause de l'irruption de Parrotmon dans notre monde. Cette Agence voulait recruter Hime dans leur équipe car elle faisait partie de l'un des premiers humains à s'y être rendue en personne. L'un de leur membre, le professeur Mochizuki, était avide de sa connaissance du terrain.

– Le professeur Mochizuki ? Vous voulez dire, le père de Meiko ? C'est là que Mlle Himekawa l'a rencontré ?

– Oui.

– Alors … elle connaissait Meiko depuis longtemps ?

– Elle a dû rencontrer Meiko alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Mais à ce moment-là, Meiko n'avait pas encore de digimon. Quand Hime a été contactée par l'Agence pour la première fois, elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et avait obtenu son examen d'entrée à l'université. L'Agence Établie lui promit que si elle acceptait de travailler pour eux, ils la formeraient pour compenser l'université à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas aller.

– Comment a-t-elle réagi à cette proposition ?

– Hime gardait de notre dernière bataille dans le digimonde une lourde rancœur envers Homeostasis, qu'elle considérait responsable de la perte de son digimon, d'Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru. Elle voyait en lui une entité injuste qui se souciait peu des humains et qui n'hésitait pas à exiger d'eux des sacrifices pour maintenir l'équilibre de son monde. Avait-elle tort ? Je le crois, mais je me pose toujours la question. Contrairement à moi, elle était convaincue que le mal présent dans le digimonde referait un jour surface. Dans ce contexte, travailler pour l'Agence Établie lui paraissait une opportunité à saisir : elle espérait que l'Agence représenterait un contrepoids aux mauvais digimons plus efficace que celui qu'avait été Homeostasis. Elle imaginait que nous pourrions alors sauver le monde et qu'elle prendrait sa revanche sur celui qu'elle considérait responsable de la perte de son digimon et de nos amis. Je crois aussi qu'elle espérait secrètement que les connaissances qu'elle acquerrait pendant sa formation lui permettraient, à terme, de finaliser son projet de reboot. Elle a accepté le poste qu'on lui proposait à l'Agence.

– Et vous ?

– L'Agence était aussi intéressée par mon profil et avait suggéré à Hime de me parler de leur proposition. Mais moi, je ne voulais plus entendre parler du monde digital. Pour ne plus éprouver des remords. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement d'Hime à vouloir se venger d'Homeostasis. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans l'Agence et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. À cause de tout cela, nous nous sommes disputés.

M. Nishijima s'interrompit de nouveau, submergé par les souvenirs. Il n'oublierait jamais cette dispute elle était gravée à l'acide dans sa mémoire. Il se revoyait encore à dix-sept ans, dans son petit appartement, face à Hime. Il se rappelait l'expression déterminée et vindicative qu'elle arborait, cette agressivité avec laquelle elle masquait sa souffrance. Il se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas travailler pour cette Agence, Daigo ? Avec elle, nous serions plus forts, nous pourrons combattre les menaces du digimonde mieux que lorsque nous étions les Enfants Élus !

– Je n'ai plus envie de retourner dans le monde digital, ni d'être chargé d'une mission qui y soit reliée, avait-il répliqué.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai mal, Hime ! Mal pour nos amis qui sont morts sans que nous ne puissions rien faire !

– Et donc, tu restes les bras croisés au lieu de les venger ?

– Les venger ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu les venger ? Ils ont choisi de d'aider les Bêtes Sacrées, de sauver le monde digital … les seuls coupables, c'est nous, de ne pas avoir su les aider …

– Non, le seul coupable, c'est Homeostasis ! C'est lui, le responsable de l'injustice que nous vivons aujourd'hui !

– Homeostasis avait besoin de nous pour maintenir l'équilibre du digimonde.

– C'est faux ! Il avait besoin de nous pour être ses pions ! Je lui montrerai que l'on peut sauver les deux mondes sans sacrifier un humain ou digimon …

– Pourquoi es-tu si agressive ?

– Et toi, pourquoi es-tu aussi résigné ?

– On ne peut pas changer le passé.

– Je m'en moque, nous pouvons changer le futur !

Daigo avait longuement dévisagé Hime, le cœur lourd de peine et de tristesse. D'une voix rauque, il avait murmuré :

– Si tu travailles pour le gouvernement, tu pourrais te mettre en danger. Je tiens à toi Hime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. Tu es plus importante à mes yeux que le digimonde.

Hime avait cillé, troublée par cet aveu. Mais la colère avait vite repris le dessus chez elle :

– Alors, tu veux m'empêcher d'agir ?

– Je veux t'empêcher de commettre une erreur ! avait rétorqué Daigo, exaspéré. Je vois bien ce que tu fais : tu penses qu'en agissant, tu feras disparaître ta douleur. Si tu veux à tout prix rentrer dans cette Agence, c'est pour fuir la réalité !

Hime l'avait toisé avec un regard condescendant.

– N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui fuis la réalité, Daigo ? Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

– Je t'interdis de me traiter de lâche ! Depuis la mort d'Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru, il n'y a que la colère et l'amertume qui t'animent ! Si nos amis t'importaient vraiment, tu ferais leur deuil au lieu de te précipiter tête baissée dans ce travail !

Hime avait tressaillit, reculé d'un pas. D'une voix assassine, elle lui avait crié :

– Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir, Daigo ? Nous avons peut-être perdu des amis, mais au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, moi, j'ai perdu aussi mon partenaire digimon ! Si Homeostasis ne m'avait pas pris Megadramon, j'aurai pu agir, j'aurais pu aider nos amis … mais Megadramon n'existe plus ! Je suis revenue dans le monde digital tout en sachant très bien que je vous serai inutile. T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que ça pouvait me faire de mettre à nouveau les pieds là-bas, sans Bakumon ? Non, parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre son partenaire digimon !

Cette fois, cela avait été au tour de Daigo de vaciller. D'une voix tremblante, il avait tenté de se défendre :

– Quand nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, je voulais seulement te protéger, toi et nos amis.

– Eh bien, c'est réussi, tu peux être fier de toi.

– Arrête ! avait-il hurlé. Tu n'as pas de cœur !

– Et toi, pas de courage ! Si tu ne veux pas honorer la mort de nos amis en travaillant pour cette Agence, libre à toi. Mais je t'avertis : je ne pourrai pas aimer un garçon qui fuie son devoir.

Cette fois, Hime avait enfoncé le couteau jusqu'au cœur. Déchiré, Daigo l'avait dévisagé, écœuré par tant de reproches. D'une voix sourde, il avait alors déclaré :

– Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Ils s'étaient fixés, et jamais ils n'avaient lu tant de haine dans les yeux de l'autre. Hime avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Daigo s'était assis sur le canapé et s'était pris la tête dans les mains, anéanti.

Il ignorait alors que, tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers de son immeuble, Hime pleurait.

– Monsieur ? Ça va, Monsieur ?

La voix de Taichi arracha M. Nishijima à ses souvenirs. L'adolescent le fixait, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi bouleversé. M. Nishijima se reprit, toussa. Puis, il dit gravement :

– Pendant cette dispute, Hime m'a fait des reproches très semblables à ceux qu'a pu te faire Meiko aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas su mesurer la douleur qu'avait provoquée en elle la mort de son digimon. La disparition de nos amis fut l'étincelle qui fit exploser toute la peine qu'elle renfermait dans son cœur depuis tant d'années. Nous souffrions tous les deux, mais chacun de nous a réagi d'une manière différente à cette souffrance. Ce que je considérais comme une manière de surmonter le malheur et de nous protéger était considérée par Hime comme de la lâcheté. Cette querelle a marqué la fin de notre relation.

– C'est triste …

– Oui. Mais quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. C'est pour cela que je te raconte tout ça. Pour que tu ne commettes pas la même erreur avec Meiko. Elle a besoin de toi. Tous les Enfants Élus ont besoin d'elle. Tu dois maintenir allumée la lumière qu'elle porte en elle, afin que jamais elle se ne laisse consumer par les ténèbres … et que jamais elle ne devienne ce qu'Hime est devenue.

– Oui … oui, je comprends.

Ils demeurèrent un instant en silence, les yeux fixés sur la rivière. L'horizon pâlissait et se déclinait en une aura vert turquoise : l'aube approchait.

– Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Monsieur ?

– Je t'écoute.

– Pourquoi, finalement, avez-vous accepté de travailler pour l'Agence ?

M. Nishijima sourit.

– Je l'ai fait pour vous, Enfants Élus.

– Pour nous ?

– Après notre dispute, Hime est partie travailler pour l'Agence. Moi, j'ai fait ma dernière année de lycée, puis je suis allé à l'université pour y étudier les lettres et la calligraphie. Quatre ans plus tard, j'allais obtenir ma licence. C'est l'été de cette même année que vous êtes allés dans le digimonde pour la première fois, et que Vandemon et ses sbires ont envahi le monde réel. Cette attaque démontrait qu'Hime avait finalement eu raison quand elle était convaincue que de mauvais digimons referaient surface. Cela faisait quatre ans que je n'avais pas vu de digimons. Imagine ma surprise en découvrant que d'autres enfants, comme nous l'avions été avec mes amis, avaient été choisis pour avoir un partenaire digimon et combattre les forces des ténèbres … Depuis le balcon d'un immeuble, je vous ai vus, Yamato et toi, être percés par les flèches d'Angemon et d'Angewomon pour permettre à vos digimons de se digivolver au niveau méga … oui, je vous ai vu vaincre Vandemon. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel choc cela été pour moi de savoir qu'il existait de nouveaux Enfants Élus.

– Qu'avez-vous pensé, à ce moment-là ?

– Je crois qu'inconsciemment, j'ai transféré sur vous la responsabilité que j'avais à l'égard de mes amis disparus. Si vous aviez été élus, mon devoir était de vous protéger, afin que … que vous ne viviez pas la même chose que ce que nous avions vécu.

Taichi dévisagea son professeur, et se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, au lycée, puis dans le laboratoire : « Vois les choses en grand. » C'était donc pour cela que M. Nishijima l'avait tant encouragé à réaliser ses rêves. Pour qu'il puisse faire ce que ses amis décédés n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire. Son professeur poursuivit :

– Je me suis présenté à l'Agence Établie pour y demander un poste. Ma qualité d'ancien Enfant Élu fit qu'on m'accepta tout de suite, même si je n'ai jamais atteint le grade d'Hime. Elle, pendant ces quatre ans, avait gravi les échelons de l'Agence. Elle avait développé sa connaissance de l'informatique. Elle était déjà très intelligente au lycée, mais elle était devenue brillante.

– Ça a été compliqué pour vous de retravailler avec elle ?

– Au début, oui. Nos relations étaient froides. Peu à peu, nous nous sommes reparlés, et nos rapports sont redevenus cordiaux, sans être ceux que nous avions eus auparavant.

Taichi observa M. Nishijima. Ses yeux brillaient quand il évoquait Mlle Himekawa, même si une ride sur son front traduisait le regret et la tristesse. Il l'aimait encore.

– En travaillant à l'Agence, j'ai pu en apprendre davantage sur vous. Hime et moi avons assuré la sécurité de Meiko et de Meicoomon pendant longtemps. Parallèlement, on m'a proposé de vous surveiller grâce à une couverture de professeur, dans votre lycée. Finalement, mes études de lettres et de calligraphie n'ont pas été inutiles, puisque c'est dans cette spécialité que j'ai réussi à me faire embaucher comme professeur. Aujourd'hui, je suis avec vous dans le monde digital et je n'espère qu'une chose : pouvoir faire plus pour vous que je n'ai pu le faire il y a dix ans pour mes amis.

Taichi dévisagea longuement M. Nishijima, plein de reconnaissance.

– Vous l'avez déjà fait, monsieur. Quand vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Son professeur lui sourit.

– Merci … Taichi, souffla-t-il.

– Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés, vous et Baihumon. Je crois que vos amis seraient fiers de vous.

Le professeur lui adressa un regard affectueux et rempli de gratitude. Taichi ajouta :

– Quant à moi, je dois vous remercier pour tout ce que vous venez de me dire. J'y vois plus clair, maintenant. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je voudrais aller parler à quelqu'un maintenant.

M. Nishijima eut un sourire espiègle, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

– Vas-y vite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko avait trouvé une clairière où elle s'était assise pour tenter de clarifier son esprit. Après qu'elle se soit énervée contre Taichi, la colère avait vite cédé la place au regret dans son cœur. Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si véhémente. Elle tenait tant à lui, mais … il ne la comprenait pas. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle n'avait pas pu aider ses amis à libérer Azulongmon, et cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à libérer Ken et Gennai. Elle se sentait impuissante et terriblement seule. Elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et y avait enfoui sa tête. En silence, elle avait pleuré. Hikari et Takeru étaient alors apparu pour la réconforter. Ils étaient eux aussi assez remontés contre Taichi. Meiko avait regardé Tokomon et Nyaromon tendrement. Elle leur avait souri :

– Vous avez été incroyables, tous les deux. J'ai vu votre évolution depuis la pagode.

– Merci ! rougit Nyaromon.

– Merfi ! ajouta Tokomon avec son habituel cheveu sur la langue.

– Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Nyaromon et Tokomon se regardèrent, perplexes.

– J'ai senti que toute la lumière s'éteignait en Hikari quand le désespoir l'envahissait, se rappela Nyaromon. Et d'un seul coup, cette lumière s'est ravivée, a explosé. Mais elle n'était pas seule … il avait comme deux sentiments qui lui donnaient vie …

– Oui, l'espoir et la bonté, acquiesça Tokomon.

– C'est exactement ce que nous avons ressenti, Takeru et moi, confirma Hikari.

– C'est cette union de la lumière et de l'espoir qui a démultiplié nos forces, assura Tokomon.

– Pourtant, s'étonna Meiko en se tournant vers Hikari et Takeru, je croyais que vous aviez déjà un partenaire pour la digivolution de l'ADN parmi vos amis qu'Yggdrasil a plongé dans le coma ?

– C'est vrai, admit Hikari, mais quand nos digimons fusionnent avec ceux de Iori et de Miyako, ils sont à un niveau inférieur d'évolution … alors que ce soir, nos digimons étaient au niveau méga.

– Peut-être avons-nous plusieurs partenaires potentiels pour la fusion de l'ADN selon le stade de digivolution auquel nos digimons évoluent ensemble, réfléchit Takeru.

– Oui, peut-être, murmura Hikari. En tout cas, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui entre Holydramon et Seraphimon, entre Takeru et moi, c'était … plus fort.

Elle échangea un regard avec Takeru et ils rougirent. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'instant où leurs digimons avaient digivolvé leur ADN. Au même moment, ils entendirent du bruit dans les fourrés. Ils se retournèrent : Taichi venait d'apparaître.

– Grand frère … murmura Hikari.

Taichi les dévisagea longuement, tous les trois. Ceux-ci ne lurent plus aucune colère sur son visage. Ils demeurèrent un moment en silence. Finalement, Taichi leur dit gravement :

– Je sais que je vous ai parlé durement, tout à l'heure. Je voulais m'en excuser auprès de vous trois. C'est seulement que … j'ai eu très peur pour vous. Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, j'ai peut-être pris trop au sérieux mon rôle de chef. J'ai voulu parer à toutes les éventualités qu'Yggdrasil pourrait imaginer pour nous barrer la route jusqu'aux Bêtes sacrées, être le plus stratégique possible … à un tel point, que, je le reconnais, je ne vous ai plus accordé l'attention dont vous auriez eu besoin. Je suis désolé, Hikari, de ne pas avoir compris que ce qui t'avait conduit à te rendre dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, c'était la générosité que tu as toujours eu pour nos amis. Cette mission était très dangereuse, mais elle partait d'un bon sentiment, et … je comprends, Takeru, que tu aies voulu accompagner ma sœur.

Taichi posa alors son regard sur Meiko.

– Hikari, Takeru, pourriez-vous nous laisser seul ?

Hikari et Takeru échangèrent un regard, puis s'éloignèrent de la clairière. Taichi vint s'asseoir en face de Meiko, à genoux. Il la fixa intensément et elle lut dans ses yeux le regret et le courage.

– Je suis désolé, Meiko. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin de moi. Quand je t'ai dit, avant que nous ne partions pour le monde digital, que je préférais que nous mettions de côté notre relation pour le moment, j'ai eu tort. Je croyais que ce nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre pourrait être un obstacle à notre mission. Je ne me rendais pas compte que cela pourrait nous rendre plus fort. Je sais que tu as dû te sentir très seule, sans pouvoir trouver ta place dans notre groupe. Je conçois que tu aies voulu venir en aide à Takeru et Hikari. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su te comprendre. Maintenant, je serai là pour toi.

Meiko, surprise et émue, dévisagea Taichi.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, à propos de nous ?

– Disons … que quelqu'un m'a aidé à y voir plus clair.

Meiko sourit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en silence. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Taichi, troublé, prit ses mains dans les siennes. Meiko tressaillit, mais ne les retira pas. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Taichi se redressa alors sur ses talons et s'approcha d'elle. Meiko tressauta, rougit de cette soudaine proximité. Taichi l'enlaça alors de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le cœur de Meiko bondit dans sa poitrine. Mais sa gêne fut presque immédiatement remplacée par un sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit entièrement. Cette marque de tendresse inattendue lui procurait sérénité et sécurité. À son tour, elle passa ses bras dans son dos et l'étreignit.

À l'orée de la clairière, M. Nishijima sourit : Taichi avait réussi. Il reprit le chemin du campement, rassuré. Tandis qu'il marchait, il alluma l'appareil qui lui permettait de communiquer avec le monde réel : le directeur de l'Agence Administrative et M. Mochizuki devaient être informés de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'Océan des Ténèbres.


	28. La spore noire de Gennai

**Chapitre 28**

Yggdrasil contemplait la plage jonchée de centaines de mares de pétrole, là où les Divermons étaient tombés. Dagomon était retourné dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, et les Seigneurs démoniaques étaient revenus dans la grande pagode.

Les humains avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Yggdrasil plissa les yeux, ses doigts se crispèrent : il avait vu de ses propres yeux la force de Crusadermon et d'Omegamon. La capacité de ces enfants à permettre à leur digimon d'évoluer était stupéfiante Yggdrasil aurait rêvé d'utiliser ce pouvoir à son avantage. Un rictus de haine apparut au coin de sa bouche. Ces misérables humains … sans les digimons, ils n'étaient rien. Ils volaient la force de ces derniers pour devenir puissants et pour le rebaisser, lui, Yggdrasil. Mais il y en finirait bientôt avec eux. Lucemon et Barbamon l'avaient informé qu'ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher que les Enfants Élus libèrent Azulongmon. Les humains qui s'étaient introduits dans ce monde, cette nuit-là, n'étaient que sept or, Yggdrasil savait que leur groupe comptait onze membres. Cela signifiait que quatre d'entre eux étaient demeurés dans le monde digital ils devaient être en route pour libérer une autre Bête Sacrée. Yggdrasil ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être patient.

À cet instant, Piedmon pénétra dans la grande salle. Maki Himekawa entra à sa suite.

– J'ai renforcé les barrières de la prison, Maître, dit Piedmon.

– Très bien. Il serait dommage que mes passeports pour le monde digital m'échappent.

Les yeux d'Yggdrasil se posèrent alors sur Maki Himekawa. Pour la première fois, elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, mais fixa le sol. Yggdrasil devina la défiance qui agitait son cœur. Il sourit intérieurement : elle voulait être si forte, et elle était si faible.

– Je vois, Maki, que tu as choisi de m'être fidèle malgré tout ce que Gennai a proféré contre moi tout à l'heure.

Mlle Himekawa releva lentement la tête vers Yggdrasil : dans ses pupilles brillaient une dureté et une froideur comparables, en cet instant, à celles qui brillaient dans les yeux du Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Ces enfants vous ont posé bien des questions, Seigneur Yggdrasil, dit-elle. Si je suis toujours ici, c'est parce que je veux des réponses.

– N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, humaine.

– Vous ne me ferez rien. Vous avez besoin de moi.

– Plus pour longtemps. Dès que les spores noires de Ken et Gennai seront arrivées à maturité, je les utiliserai pour sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Alors, surveille tes paroles.

Mlle Himekawa pinça les lèvres. Néanmoins, elle n'abandonna pas.

– Yggdrasil, savez-vous pourquoi les autres adolescents, mes amis décédés, Daigo et moi avons été choisis comme Enfants Élus ? Je suis certaine que vous avez une idée.

– Dans ce cas je vais te décevoir, car je l'ignore.

Mlle Himekawa eut une moue dubitative : Yggdrasil lui mentait-il ? Sa confiance dans le puissant digimon baissait chaque jour. Mais sa foi dans Homeostasis était encore plus faible, alors, elle était demeurée avec Yggdrasil, en espérant qu'elle trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Le Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas ne rien savoir.

– Qui étaient ces autres hommes qui sont venus avant nous dans le monde digital ?

– Des humains, comme toi. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais il y a un moyen de répondre à tes questions, ainsi qu'à celles que je me pose moi-même …

– Quelles questions vous posez-vous ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

– Et … comment pouvons-nous y répondre ?

– En trouvant un objet très précieux, caché dans le digimonde …

– L'objet que vous avez ordonné aux Seigneurs démoniaques de chercher ? C'était donc cela, la mission que tu leur as confiée ?

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire passer les Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital uniquement pour qu'ils empêchent les enfants de libérer les Bêtes Sacrées. Je veux aussi qu'ils trouvent cet objet. Il nous apportera la connaissance qu'il nous manque. Mais je suis las d'attendre. Piedmon ?

– Oui, Seigneur ?

– Fais venir Gennai ici.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gennai entrait dans la grande salle, mains liées. Il semblait affaibli et il avait considérablement maigri. Yggdrasil le contempla de toute sa hauteur :

– Alors, Gennai ? Tu as voulu me diffamer ? Comment as-tu pu servir Homeostasis et aider les humains, alors que tu es un digimon ?

– Ces enfants sont notre espoir.

– Tu fais honte à ton espèce. Mais au moins, tu vas me servir à quelque chose.

Yggdrasil tendit alors la main devant lui et recourba ses doigts. Gennai commença alors à suffoquer. Il tomba à genoux, main sur la gorge. Mlle Himekawa, le cœur battant, le fixait. Yggdrasil referma lentement le poing. La glace envahit le corps de Gennai : il se courba, claqua des dents, haletant. Son corps se mit à briller et une graine noire, qui avait maintenant la taille d'un poing, émergea de son dos. Elle s'avança vers Yggdrasil qui ouvrit la paume. La spore s'y déposa et entra dans sa chair de glace. Au même instant, Gennai s'effondra au sol. Son corps se mit alors à grésiller, comme un programme qui va s'éteindre. Il explosa alors en milliers de pixels, qui se volatilisèrent. Mlle Himekawa en eut le souffle coupé.

– Il … il est mort ? murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

– La spore était devenue trop grande en lui, répondit Yggdrasil implacablement. Dès qu'elle le quitterait, je savais qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un traître.

Mlle Himekawa, pétrifiée, fixait l'endroit où Gennai s'était dématérialisé. C'était le sort qui attendait Ken. Yggdrasil, pendant ce temps, avait quitté son apparence humanoïde pour reprendre sa forme première, une sphère liquide. La boule flotta jusqu'au piédestal qui se trouvait au centre de la grande salle et s'y posa. Elle semblait digérer la spore noire qu'elle venait d'extraire de Gennai. Soudain, elle se déforma de nouveau, s'étira et prit une nouvelle apparence : à l'instar de son avatar de cristal, cette forme d'Yggdrasil n'avait pas de jambes, et tout son corps semblait être fait d'un manteau de métal blanc et glacé. Sous son heaume blanc brillèrent deux yeux rouges, tandis que ses bras prirent l'aspect de canons. Mlle Himekawa recula, impressionnée par ce nouvel avatar.

Yggdrasil s'éleva dans les airs et s'approcha d'elle :

– Vois, Maki, ce que m'a permis d'obtenir cette spore noire … encore une comme celle-ci, et je pourrai sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de récolter davantage d'informations pour assurer ma victoire. Daemon ! cria-t-il soudain. Toi et les autres, venez ici !

Il claqua des doigts et les cinq Seigneurs démoniaques entrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous, et particulier Daemon, semblèrent surpris et intimidés par la nouvelle apparence de leur maître. Celui-ci déclara avec délectation :

– Je sais que vous vous ennuyez ici … mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : vous allez pouvoir dès maintenant rejoindre le monde digital.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama Laylamon.

– Quelle bonne nouvelle ! J'ai tellement envie de carboniser quelques digimons ! se réjouit Leviamon.

– Et moi, de dévorer toutes leurs ressources ! se régala d'avance Beelzemon. Enfin, je pourrai engloutir de la vraie nourriture !

– Ne peut-on pas y aller demain ? Les combats de cette nuit m'ont fatigué, se plaignit Belphemon.

– Taisez-vous ! les coupa Daemon. Le maître ne nous envoie pas dans le monde digital pour nous prélasser !

– C'est exact, acquiesça Yggdrasil. Vous savez ce que je recherche : alors, trouvez-le ! Maki viendra avec vous.

– L'humaine ? grogna Laylamon en jetant un regard jaloux à Mlle Himekawa. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle pour te satisfaire, maître.

– Désolée de te décevoir, Laylamon, mais elle doit vous accompagner. Seul un humain peut prendre l'objet que je convoite.

Maki Himekawa cilla, surprise. Seul un humain ? Cela signifiait-il que celui qui avait créé cet objet supposait dès le départ que des humains viendraient dans le monde digital ? Qui avait pu façonner cet objet ? Qu'était-ce exactement ? Yggdrasil s'approcha alors de la fenêtre de la pagode qu'il faisait apparaître et disparaître à son gré : il dirigea ses bras-canons vers l'horizon de l'Océan des Ténèbres. De puissantes charges en jaillirent et allèrent percuter les parois qui fermaient le monde : une brèche s'ouvrit, derrière laquelle on devinait le Mur de Feu, et, au-delà, le monde digital.

– Voici votre passage, démons, dit Yggdrasil. Allez, et ne me décevez pas.

Maki Himekawa releva la tête vers Yggdrasil, stupéfiée.

– Vous pouvez … ouvrir un passage vers le monde digital ?

– Comme tu peux le constater, cette nouvelle force que me confère l'énergie de Gennai est puissante. Pas assez, cependant, pour me permettre de sortir de ce monde. Mais suffisante pour ne plus avoir besoin de ton digivice pour envoyer mes démons dans le monde digital. Va avec eux, Maki, et souviens-toi : tu n'obtiendras des réponses que si tu demeures mon alliée.

Mlle Himekawa lut dans les yeux rouges d'Yggdrasil de la menace : elle soutint son regard sans ciller. D'une voix rauque, elle demanda :

– Quand allez-vous utiliser la spore noire de Ken ?

– Pas tout de suite. Ken avait considérablement fait diminuer sa spore en se rangeant du côté des Enfants Élus. L'avantage, c'est qu'en le contrôlant, je contrôle ses amis qui sont restés sur Terre. Je peux pervertir l'amitié que Ken ressent pour eux afin de maintenir ses amis à l'hôpital dans le sommeil. Hélas, ces mêmes sentiments d'amitié rendent la spore de Ken plus difficile à faire mûrir. Je pense qu'il faudra bien encore cinq jours avant que je ne puisse l'utiliser.

Mlle Himekawa s'inclina brièvement, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la pagode pour rejoindre les Seigneurs démoniaques. Si elle voulait sauver Ken, elle avait donc cinq jours pour trouver l'objet que désirait Yggdrasil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le directeur de l'Agence Administrative Établie arriva tôt à son bureau, ce matin-là. Il alluma son ordinateur principal et consulta sa messagerie : un message de l'agent Nishijima. Un mauvais pressentiment saisit le directeur. Il ouvrit le mail : à mesure qu'il en lisait le contenu, son cœur s'accéléra. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors, et M. Mochizuki entra, tout aussi matinal. Il retira son pardessus et le salua :

– Bonjour.

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, M. Mochizuki se retourna :

– Tout va bien ? Tu es livide.

– Je savais que c'était trop simple, que tout se passait trop bien, murmura le directeur, angoissé.

– Mais enfin, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– L'agent Nishijima nous a écrit … après avoir libéré Azulongmon, trois des Enfants Élus se sont mis en tête de libérer Ken et Gennai. Ils ont réussi à se rendre dans l'Océan des Ténèbres par leurs propres moyens, sans en avertir les autres … trois enfants, parmi lesquels se trouvait Meiko.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de M. Mochizuki de sentir l'adrénaline envahir ses veines. Sa fille, dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ? Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur, fébrile.

– Et … ils en ont réchappés ?

– Apparemment. Ils sont tous sains et saufs.

M. Mochizuki respira de nouveau normalement. Le directeur poursuivit :

– M. Nishijima a accompagné le chef des Enfants Élus et deux autres adolescents pour les secourir, avec Baihumon. Une nouvelle digivolution de l'ADN se serait produite entre les digimons de Takeru et d'Hikari.

– Une nouvelle digivolution ?

– Oui. Je dois étudier ça.

– Qu'ont fait les quatre autres enfants qui ne sont pas allés avec eux dans l'Océan des Ténèbres ?

– Ils sont partis libérer Zhuqiaomon.

– C'est la Bête Sacrée du Sud ?

– Oui.

– Sakae est avec eux ?

– Oui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, préoccupés. Les Enfants Élus avaient échappés à l'Océan des Ténèbres, mais leur mission n'était toujours pas terminée. Le directeur, en particulier, sentait l'anxiété le gagner à nouveau lorsqu'il songeait que Koushiro et Sakae étaient en route pour libérer Zhuqiaomon, avec seulement deux de leurs amis. M. Mochizuki posa une main sur son épaule :

– Gardons la tête froide. Tant que l'agent Nishijima peut nous écrire, c'est que les enfants vont bien. S'ils ont pu échapper à Yggdrasil, ils réussiront à libérer les deux Bêtes Sacrées qui sont encore emprisonnées.

– Je l'espère … depuis plusieurs jours, je suis en train de relire toutes les notes que nous a laissées notre ami.

– Et alors ?

– Hormis le fait qu'il écrivait très mal, comme beaucoup de mathématiciens, j'ai retrouvé le passage concernant son étude de la constitution du monde digital. Il émet beaucoup de théories, néanmoins, je crois savoir quelle est cette chose que cherche Yggdrasil …

– Est-ce dangereux ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Ça l'est, intervint une voix grave dans leur dos.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent : Hackmon était apparu derrière eux, enveloppé dans sa cape rouge habituelle.

– Je devais vous voir, dit-il aux deux hommes. Le temps presse. Gennai a été désintégré.

– Désintégré ? répéta M. Mochizuki.

– Yggdrasil a utilisé la spore noire que Piedmon avait implantée en lui pour nourrir ses forces. Cette opération a fait disparaître Gennai. Yggdrasil va bientôt sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres mais il n'en est pas encore capable. Pour cela, il devra assimiler la spore de Ken Ichijouji.

– Tu veux dire … que cet enfant va mourir ? comprit le directeur.

– Nous devons l'en empêcher. Yggdrasil devient puissant : il a réussi à fragmenter le Mur de Feu sans l'aide de Maki Himekawa et a envoyé tous les Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital. Les périls vont se multiplier pour les Enfants Élus. Ils doivent à tout prix empêcher Yggdrasil de trouver l'objet qu'il cherche. Peut-être devront-ils faire passer cette mission en priorité, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu libérer toutes les Bêtes Sacrées. Il est temps que votre connaissance les aide, messieurs, et que vous prouviez que vous voulez vraiment sauver le monde digital.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda M. Mochizuki.

– Le lieu où est caché l'objet change constamment d'emplacement. Si votre ami décédé et vous-mêmes êtes aussi brillants que vous le prétendez, aidez les Enfants Élus à trouver cet objet avant Yggdrasil.

– Homeostasis ne peut-il pas aider les enfants ? demanda le directeur.

– Homeostasis est à l'origine du programme informatique qui permet à l'objet de ne jamais rester longtemps au même endroit, mais il ne connaît pas sa situation exacte à chaque instant. C'est à vous de la calculer.

À ces mots, Hackmon se pixélisa et disparut. Le directeur de l'Agence et M. Mochizuki échangèrent un regard : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

– Je vais réétudier dès maintenant les notes de notre ami, dit M. Mochizuki. Toi, occupe-toi de créer un programme de recherche en fonction des données que je t'enverrai.

– D'accord. Mais avant, je veux lancer un autre programme.

– Dans quel but ?

– Faire gagner du temps aux Enfants Élus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté le campement, Joe, Mimi, Koushiro et Sakae s'étaient mis en marche. Ils étaient rapidement parvenus à la mer qui entourait l'île des Fichiers Binaires. Dans la nuit opaque qui imprégnait le digimonde, l'eau reflétait la lune pâle du digimonde comme un immense miroir. Koushiro sortit son ordinateur portable, vérifia ses coordonnées, et finalement déclara :

– Nous devons nous rendre sur le continent WWW. D'après mes estimations, Zhuqiaomon serait emprisonné là-bas. Et comme nous sommes ici sur une île, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de construire un radeau.

– Une petite minute, combien de temps cela va nous prendre de nous rendre sur ce continent ? demanda Mimi.

– Selon moi, au moins autant de temps que pour aller sur le continent Serveur, soit cinq à sept jours de traversée.

– On n'aura jamais assez de provisions pour une semaine de navigation ! s'exclama Joe.

– Je sais, soupira Koushiro. Mais Taichi nous a envoyés en éclaireurs. Il faut absolument que nous prenions de l'avance pour libérer Zhuqiaomon.

– À quoi ça sert de se précipiter vers ce continent ? intervint Sakae, sombre. On ne sait même pas si Taichi et les autres ont pu sauver Meiko, Hikari et Takeru … ni même s'ils sont encore vivants.

Tous se retournèrent. Mimi dévisagea son amie : elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour sa sœur. Joe fronça les sourcils : ils étaient tous anxieux à l'idée de savoir leurs amis dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, mais ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir. Il leur fallait se convaincre qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous sains et saufs, même si le murmure insidieux de la peur leur répétait sans cesse le contraire. Taichi leur avait confié une mission. Il lui avait demandé, à lui, Joe, de veiller sur ses amis pendant son absence en tant qu'aîné, il devait assumer cette responsabilité et assurer la cohésion du groupe. Il s'approcha de Sakae :

– Je sais que c'est difficile, Sakae, mais je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter. Nos amis et leurs digimons sont très forts. Ensemble, nous avons vaincu Apocalymon il y a six ans. Alors, Taichi et les autres réussiront à ramener Meiko, Hikari et Takeru indemnes. Tu peux en être certaine.

Sakae dévisagea Joe. En son for intérieur, elle voulait y croire. Mais le doute reprenait si facilement le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Son digimon semblait aussi peu assuré qu'elle.

– Joe a raison, il ne faut pas nous décourager ! acquiesça Mimi en lui prenant la main.

– C'est vrai, renchérit Tentomon. Avec Agumon et Gabumon qui peuvent se digivolver en Omegamon, Piyomon, Patamon et Tailmon qui peuvent atteindre leur stade méga, sans compter Baihumon, nos amis vont forcément s'en sortir.

– Vous croyez ? fit Ryudamon d'une petite voix.

– J'en suis sûr ! acquiesça Gomamon. Pour l'instant, nous devons construire un radeau.

– Allons chercher du bois ! s'exclama Palmon.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt, un grésillement retentit soudain derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face : un cercle lumineux venait d'apparaître en lévitation au-dessus de la plage. Ses contours brillant avec intensément les quatre adolescents purent voir, au-delà du cercle, un paysage désertique ocre, au fond duquel se dressait un imposant volcan.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Mimi.

Koushiro fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du cercle. Il tendit le bras et celui-ci passa au travers. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits.

– C'est un passage ? demanda Sakae.

– Oui, acquiesça Koushiro. Laissez-moi regarder quelque chose …

Il s'assit en tailleur et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il commença à taper quelque chose, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'exclama :

– C'est bien ce que je pensais !

– Quoi ? demanda Mimi.

– Ceci est un passage vers le continent WWW, plus précisément vers l'endroit où Zhuqiaomon est emprisonné.

– Hein ? firent les autres, ébahis.

– Je viens de comparer les images associées aux coordonnées géographiques de l'endroit où se trouve Zhuqiaomon avec ce que nous voyons dans ce passage : c'est exactement le même relief !

– Mais comment ce cercle est-il apparu ? demanda Joe, suspicieux.

– C'est une bonne question, dit Koushiro. Ce programme ne semble pas émaner du monde digital lui-même.

– D'où vient-il alors ? demanda Mimi.

– De la Terre …

– Tu veux dire … que quelqu'un sur Terre a lancé ce programme ? s'étonna Sakae.

– Oui. J'étudierai ça plus tard. Ce passage nous offre la possibilité de rejoindre le sud du continent WWW en un temps record. Profitons-en.

– Attends un peu ! dit Joe. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?

– Je suis sûr que ce que nous voyons au-delà du passage est le lieu où nous devons nous rendre. Même si c'était un piège, nous n'aurions pas d'autre occasion de rejoindre si vite notre destination.

Joe croisa les bras et réfléchit quelques instants. Finalement, il hocha la tête :

– D'accord, on y va.

Tous s'approchèrent du passage virtuel et le franchirent. Dès qu'ils eurent tous mis les pieds sur le continent WWW, le passage disparut.


	29. Le volcan de Zhuqiaomon

**Chapitre 29**

Le sud du continent WWW était recouvert par un désert aride et ocre où régnait la pierre. Où qu'ils regardent, les adolescents ne voyaient aucune végétation. Des nuages aussi sombres et pesants qu'une chape de plomb étendaient leur volume moutonneux au-dessus de leur tête. Tout au fond de ce plateau minéral se dressait un imposant volcan : la fumée qui s'échappait de son cratère indiquait qu'il était toujours en activité. Koushiro sortit de nouveau son ordinateur.

– Selon toute vraisemblance, Zhuqiaomon se trouverait dans le volcan.

– À l'intérieur ? s'exclama Mimi.

– Comment va-t-on le libérer, dans ce cas ? s'inquiéta Sakae.

– Avançons, peut-être existe-t-il un accès, dit Joe en se mettant en marche.

Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas, peu assurés au milieu de cet environnement hostile. Gomamon et Palmon paraissaient particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Tu sais, Joe, dit Gomamon à son partenaire, il n'y a aucune vie, ici, et pas d'eau … je n'ai pas l'habitude de me digivolver dans ces conditions …

– Il n'y a pas de plantes non plus, dit Palmon, et rien que d'y penser cela me fait frémir …

– Tant que nous ne sommes pas attaqués, vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous digivolver, tenta de les rassurer Joe.

– Néanmoins, je doute que libérer Zhuqiaomon soit simple, dit Koushiro. Rappelez-vous l'énigme de la grotte d'Azulongmon, c'était un vrai casse-tête …

Ryudamon, lui, ne disait rien. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'aider ses amis cette fois-ci. Son incapacité à se digivolver dans la grotte d'Azulongmon le hantait encore.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du pied du volcan, ils distinguèrent soudain une étendue brillante qu'ils n'avaient pas vue à distance.

– Un lac ! s'exclama Sakae, surprise.

– L'eau est si claire ! dit Joe.

– On va pouvoir boire ! se réjouit Mimi.

Cependant, au moment où elle s'agenouillait au bord du lac pour y puiser de l'eau, Palmon écarquilla les yeux et la retint :

– Non, Mimi, attends ! L'eau de ce lac est acide !

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Palmon ?

– J'avais déjà entendu parler d'un lac dans le monde digital qui corrodait tout ce qui entrait en contact avec lui, mais j'ignorais qu'il se trouvait sur le continent WWW. La couleur claire de son eau est caractéristique !

– C'est vrai, moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler ! acquiesça Gomamon. Il n'y a aucune doute, il s'agit bien de ce lac !

Mimi retira aussitôt ses mains de la surface de l'eau, effrayée et déçue. Sakae s'approcha d'elle et sortit une bouteille de son sac à dos :

– Tiens, Mimi. Tu peux boire de cette eau-là.

– Merci, Sakae, dit-elle en se saisissant de la bouteille.

Ils se désaltérèrent chacun à leur tour, puis relevèrent la tête vers le volcan qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ses flancs creusés de sillons d'anciennes coulées de lave donnèrent des frissons à Joe : et si une éruption se déclenchait alors qu'ils gravissaient la montagne ? Au sommet, le cratère exhalait des fumées menaçantes.

– Zhuqiaomon est là-dedans ? souffla Mimi.

– Oui, acquiesça Koushiro.

– Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Sakae.

Elle pointait du doigt quelque chose tout près du cratère. Tous plissèrent les yeux et distinguèrent une structure métallique avec des cheminées et des tuyaux.

– C'est … une usine ? s'exclama Mimi, incrédule.

– On dirait bien, dit Koushiro.

– Qui a eu l'idée folle de construire une usine au sommet d'un volcan ? fit Joe, effaré.

– C'est peut-être l'entrée de la prison de Zhuqiaomon, émit Sakae.

– Elle a raison, dit Koushiro. Il faut aller voir.

– C'est tellement haut ! dit Mimi. Ça va nous prendre des heures de grimper jusqu'au sommet …

– Je peux vous y emmener, proposa Tentomon. Je suis le seul digimon ici présent qui puisse voler si je me digivolve.

– Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, le remercia Koushiro.

Le jeune homme sortit son digivice de sa poche et Tentomon évolua en Kabuterimon. Celui-ci allongea ses quatre longs bras d'insecte et abaissa la tête : Koushiro grimpa sur son cou, tandis que Joe, Mimi et Sakae s'assirent sur ses mains, leurs digimons dans leurs bras. Kabuterimon décolla vers le sommet du volcan : en moins de cinq minutes, il les y déposa.

Ce qu'ils avaient vu du sol était bien une usine. De petites dimensions, elle ne comprenait qu'un seul bâtiment qui ressemblait à un hangar surmonté de deux cheminées.

– Voyons s'il y a quelqu'un, dit Joe en s'approchant.

Ils trouvèrent une porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Ils la firent coulisser sur des rails et entrèrent. L'odeur crépitante du feu et du métal en fusion imprégnait l'usine, qui ne comprenait qu'une seule et immense pièce de production. Des tapis roulants transportaient des pièces démontées, tandis que deux immenses fourneaux ardaient sur leur droite. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient troublait l'atmosphère.

– Vous sentez ? dit soudain Sakae. Le sol est chaud …

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Mimi en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

– Mais bien-sûr ! Cette usine fonctionne grâce à la géothermie ! comprit Koushiro.

– La géothermie ? répéta Mimi.

– La chaleur qui émane du volcan doit chauffer des réserves d'eau que nous ne voyons pas et qui permettent à des alternateurs de créer de l'électricité pour faire fonctionner l'usine.

– Incroyable …

– Mais c'est tout de même très dangereux d'être si proche du cratère du volcan. Les constructeurs de cette usine n'ont pas beaucoup réfléchi …

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se fabrique ici, exactement ? s'interrogea Joe.

Sakae s'approcha des tapis roulants et considéra les pièces détachées.

– Il y a de la toile, des barres métalliques … mais je ne vois pas très bien à quoi tout cela peut servir.

– Ça me rappelle l'usine que nous avions visitée sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires, dit Joe.

– Venez voir ! s'exclama soudain Mimi.

Elle s'était approchée du fond de la salle de production. Ses amis la rejoignirent et se rendirent compte qu'ils faisaient directement face au flanc du volcan : l'usine avait été adossée contre, sans mur intermédiaire. Des dizaines de symboles couvraient cette paroi.

– C'est … de l'alphabet digimon ! s'exclama Koushiro.

Joe plissa les yeux : une longue fissure courrait le long du flanc du volcan.

– Est-ce que ce serait …

– … l'entrée de la prison de Zhuqiaomon ? devina Mimi.

Sakae s'était approché d'un carré gravé dans la pierre où s'inséraient des symboles digimons plus petits que ceux de la paroi. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

– Koushiro, regarde ! C'est exactement comme le carré de pierre de la grotte d'Azulongmon qui donnait des indications pour le délivrer.

Le jeune homme s'approcha : Sakae avait raison. Il sortit son ordinateur et compara la séquence avec les données dont il disposait déjà.

– J'ai une traduction !

– Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Joe.

– « _Du gardien du Sud ce volcan est la prison. Quiconque voudra le libérer de ses chaînes devra trouver l'exception au programme. Un seul caractère il faut effacer, sous peine que la Bête Sacrée soit à jamais, dans sa geôle, définitivement scellée. La clé finale réside dans le cœur de celui qui fut jadis le partenaire de l'oiseau de feu. »_

– Nous sommes au moins sûrs d'une chose, dit Mimi : Zhuqiaomon est bien emprisonné ici.

– Oui, puisque c'est le Gardien du Sud du monde digital, acquiesça Koushiro.

– Mais à quoi se réfère l'énigme quand elle parle de « l'exception au programme » ? se demanda Sakae.

– Et quel caractère doit-on effacer ? s'interrogea Joe.

Koushiro contempla l'alphabet digimon, l'enchaînement des symboles …

– Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est évident !

– Quoi donc ? demanda Sakae.

– Les caractères sur cette paroi constituent un programme informatique. Trouver l'exception, je pense que cela veut dire trouver le symbole qui ne colle pas avec le reste du programme …

– En gros, trouver l'erreur ? comprit Joe.

– Exactement. Je pense que c'est cette erreur qui maintient fermée la prison de Zhuqiaomon. Elle joue un rôle de verrou. Il faut donc …

– L'effacer ! dit Mimi, triomphante. Et ainsi, on déverrouillera la porte !

– Tout à fait. Par contre, si je saisis bien le sens l'énigme, nous n'aurons droit qu'à une seule chance. Le texte dit qu'il ne faut effacer qu'un seul caractère. Si nous nous trompons, Zhuqiaomon restera enfermé à jamais.

– Tout cela n'est absolument pas stressant, ironisa Joe.

– Quant à la phrase finale de l'énigme, dit Sakae en se tournant vers Mimi et Joe, je pense que c'est une référence à vos symboles : « La clé finale réside dans le cœur de celui qui fut jadis le partenaire de l'oiseau de feu. »

– Oui, c'est une allusion à l'ancien partenaire de Zhuqiaomon, Eiichiro, dont nous a parlé M. Nishijima, confirma Koushiro. Le « cœur » fait sans doute référence aux qualités qu'il possédait et que les symboles de Joe et Mimi incarnent actuellement.

– Regardez ! s'exclama Mimi. J'ai trouvé les emplacements pour nos symboles !

Elle désignait une petite alcôve au pied du mur qui recouvert par les caractères en alphabet digimon. Deux renfoncements dans la pierre attendaient d'accueillir les digivices destinés à libérer la Bête Sacrée.

– Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'erreur dans le programme informatique ! conclut Joe.

– Je vais m'y mettre, déclara Koushiro. Mais cela va sans doute me prendre un peu de temps.

– Pas de soucis, tant que nous ne sommes pas …

Il ne put achever sa phrase : une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Toute l'usine trembla, des barres de fer tombèrent de leur tapis roulant avec un écho métallique. Des braises sautèrent des fours en crépitant et rougirent le sol. Les adolescents coururent jusqu'à la porte de l'usine : deux créatures menaçantes venaient de parvenir au sommet du volcan. L'une avait l'aspect d'un ange déchu, aux ailes à la fois blanches et noires ses cheveux blonds contrastaient avec la dureté de son visage blafard. L'autre ressemblait à un vieillard vêtu d'un manteau aux motifs géométriques et armé d'un sceptre.

– Lucemon ! Barbamon ! s'écria Sakae, effrayée.

Ryudamon sentit l'angoisse tendre ses muscles : cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il devait évoluer. Mais comment ? Joe déglutit : ils devaient donner à Koushiro le temps de déchiffrer la paroi s'ils voulaient libérer Zhuqiaomon. En tant qu'aîné du groupe, c'était à lui de protéger ses amis, plus encore en l'absence de Taichi. Il allait sortir son digivice, mais Mimi fit un pas en avant. Une détermination féroce se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille d'ordinaire si pacifique.

– Koushiro, rentre dans l'usine et déchiffre le mur ! lança-t-elle. Nous, on se charge des démons ! Il faut délivrer Zhuqiaomon !

Koushiro acquiesça, lui-même surpris de la fermeté de son amie. Joe dit à Sakae :

– Reste avec Koushiro. Si la situation devient critique, nous t'appellerons. Pour l'instant, je préfère que tu sois en sécurité.

– D'accord.

– Mais, Sakae, je veux me battre moi aussi ! protesta Ryudamon.

– Nous devons aider Koushiro pour le moment, répliqua sa partenaire.

– Koushiro, je vais avec Gomamon et Palmon ! lança Kabuterimon à son partenaire.

– D'accord, fais attention toi !

Joe, Mimi et Koushiro sortirent leur digivice : ceux-ci s'illuminèrent et leurs digimons évoluèrent. Gomamon et Palmon rejoignirent Kabuterimon au stade adulte : Ikkakumon et Togemon apparurent. Puis, les digivices des Enfants Élus brillèrent de nouveau et leurs symboles respectifs permirent à leur digimon d'accéder à un niveau supérieur : Zudomon surgit, armé de son marteau indestructible, suivi de Lillymon et de son canon, ainsi que de Méga Kabuterimon, prêt à lancer une décharge électrique. Ils se placèrent face à Lucemon et Barbamon.

– Vous ne nous battrez pas deux fois, ricana Lucemon en faisant apparaître ses sphères maléfiques.

– Tu ne connais pas notre puissance, répliqua Zudomon en levant son marteau.

Il l'abaissa et tout le sol trembla. Au même moment, Lucemon lança ses boules d'énergie :

– Grand Cross !

Koushiro se précipita à l'intérieur de l'usine, ouvrit son ordinateur et s'assit face à la paroi couverte de symboles. Il devait traduire au plus vite ce programme informatique pour en découvrir l'erreur. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier avec fureur. La température de four de l'usine faisait perler la sueur à son front. Sakae le rejoignit en courant avec Ryudamon.

À l'extérieur, Lillymon tenta de détourner l'attaque de Lucemon :

– Canon fleur !

Son tir percuta les boules de feu de Lucemon, sans toutefois les détruire. Elles furent déviées de leur trajectoire et emportèrent un morceau du toit de l'usine : des bardeaux volèrent.

– Baisse-toi ! s'écria Joe en prenant Mimi par l'épaule.

Ils s'accroupirent pour éviter d'être blessés par la tôle arrachée. Barbamon ricana :

– Vous êtes fous de croire que deux digimons de stade ultime peuvent nous battre. De plus, nous sommes sur un volcan et le feu est mon élément !

Il leva son sceptre et des flammes noires jaillirent du sol. Les deux adolescents reculèrent. Cependant, Mimi serra les poings : ah oui, leurs digimons n'étaient pas assez puissants pour combattre deux démons ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils allaient le devenir ! Elle brandit de nouveau son digivice et Joe comprit. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête : ils devaient protéger leurs amis. Leur digivice émit une lueur éclatante et Zudomon devint Vikemon, tandis que Lillymon se métamorphosait en Rosemon.

– Le feu est peut-être ton élément, Barbamon, mais la glace est le mien ! répliqua Vikemon. Artic blizzard !

Des pics glacés jaillirent du sol et cernèrent leurs ennemis. Rosemon bondit et lança à son tour :

– Forbidden temptation !

Lucemon encaissa l'attaque et chancela. Rosemon sourit. Hélas, Lucemon se redressa rapidement. Barbamon agita de nouveau son sceptre : la glace de Vikemon fondit instantanément. Les deux digimons serrèrent les dents. Méga Kabuterimon décolla alors et s'écria :

– Corne broyeur !

La décharge d'électricité fusa. Agilement, Lucemon évita l'attaque et s'en servit pour alimenter ses propres boules d'énergie. Dix sphères brillantes se matérialisèrent devant lui, qu'il propulsa vers les digimons des Enfants Élus :

– Grand Cross !

Son attaque frappa Méga Kabuterimon et Rosemon, qui s'effondrèrent au sol.

– Rosemon, relève-toi ! s'écria Mimi, angoissée.

– Méga Kabuterimon, accroche-toi ! lui lança Joe.

À l'intérieur de l'usine, Koushiro travaillait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait déjà traduit la moitié du programme et n'avait trouvé aucune incohérence. Près de Sakae, Ryudamon fixait la porte de l'usine entrebâillée. Il se terrait ici alors qu'il aurait dû venir en aide aux autres digimons. Il se sentait lâche.

Barbamon s'envola soudain vers le cratère et fit tournoyer son sceptre : du magma en fusion s'éleva du volcan, que le démon projeta vers Rosemon, Vikemon et Méga Kabuterimon. Vikemon leva ses masses et lança :

– Artic blizzard !

Un mur de glace se dressa devant les digimons pour parer la pluie de lave. Le rempart gelé stoppa le magma, mais ce dernier l'entama tout de même considérablement. Joe serra les dents : Vikemon ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à Barbamon si celui-ci utilisait la puissance du volcan. Pendant ce temps, Rosemon et Méga Kabuterimon tentaient de repousser les attaques de Lucemon. Ce dernier multipliait les boules d'énergie dans leur direction. Soudain, Lucemon fit apparaître une immense sphère sombre et menaçante. Elle était remplie d'un liquide noir comme de l'encre de Chine : c'était de l'eau de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mimi sentit son estomac se contracter : elle avait déjà vu cette boule dans la grotte d'Azulongmon. Elle engluait tout digimon avec lequel elle entrait en contact pour le faire régresser à son niveau le plus faible. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Vikemon, Rosemon ou Méga Kabuterimon soient touchés. Elle ne supporterait pas que leurs partenaires souffrent. Lucemon eut un rictus méprisant et lança sa boule maléfique vers Méga Kabuterimon. L'insecte écarlate sentit la substance glacée de l'Océan des Ténèbres le saisir et empoisser sa carapace. Il se débattit, en vain : il ne pouvait plus bouger. Rosemon tenta de le libérer :

– Forbidden temptation ! cria-t-elle.

Son attaque ricocha sur la masse ténébreuse sans aucun effet. Vikemon, aux prises avec Barbamon, ne pouvait pas leur venir en aide. Lucemon rit et décida de s'amuser un peu avec son ennemi. Il agita la main de gauche à droite. La sphère qui emprisonnait Méga Kabuterimon se secoua dans tous les sens, malmenant le digimon qu'elle avait complètement avalé. Puis, Lucemon projeta la boule d'énergie vers le bas. Celle-ci dévala la pente du volcan pour aller rebondir près du lac acide.

– Méga Kabuterimon ! s'écria Mimi.

Le cri perçant de Mimi fit sursauter Sakae et Koushiro. Ils se levèrent et coururent vers la porte de l'usine. Lucemon s'était envolé et rejoignit la sphère qui emprisonnait toujours Méga Kabuterimon. Les yeux de Koushiro s'agrandirent, Sakae sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Ryudamon, horrifié, fixa la sphère géante créée par Lucemon. Celle-ci se déforma, affaiblit Méga Kabuterimon, le digéra. Soudain, elle explosa. Motimon, extenué, s'écrasa au sol.

– Motimon ! hurla Koushiro.

Mimi, Sakae et Joe avaient pâli. Koushiro fit un pas en avant pour aller aider son partenaire, mais Joe le retint :

– Non, Koushiro, n'y va pas !

– Mais c'est mon partenaire digimon !

– On a besoin de toi ici !

– Ne t'inquiète pas Koushiro, on va le sauver ! lui assura Mimi avec détermination. Rosemon, allons-y !

Le digimon à tête de fleur fusa vers sa partenaire et saisit sa main au vol. Elle la souleva dans les airs et elles descendirent ensemble vers le plateau désertique. Bouche bée, Joe, Koushiro et Sakae la virent se précipiter seule vers Lucemon. Le Seigneur démoniaque s'était posé face à Motimon et faisait apparaître de nouvelles boules d'énergie dans ses paumes. Le petit digimon était suffisamment faible pour qu'il l'achève. Motimon, ébranlé et sans forces, se recroquevilla au sol. À cet instant, Lucemon fut percuté par un puissant coup de pied de Rosemon. Mimi avait lâché la main de sa partenaire et atterrit près du lac. Elle se précipita pour prendre Motimon dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Au même moment Rosemon fut touchée par une attaque de Lucemon et s'écrasa au sol.

– Rosemon, non ! s'écria Mimi, épouvantée. Ne régresses pas toi aussi, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi !

Lucemon avançait, menaçant. Il tendit de nouveau la main devant lui pour matérialiser une nouvelle attaque. C'est alors que l'eau du lac acide se mit à bouillonner. Lucemon suspendit son geste, Rosemon et Mimi se retournèrent. De puissantes vagues agitèrent l'eau et une ombre se profila sous la surface. Un être hideux jaillit soudain : son corps visqueux et nauséabond, composé d'un liquide gris infâme, empestait à des kilomètres. Ses pattes dégoulinantes se terminaient en griffes longues comme un bras. À l'intérieur de plaques en métal cousue sur son visage, on distinguait deux yeux hagards et déments. Des dents qui ressemblaient davantage à des crocs garnissaient sa bouche béante.

– Un Raremon ! s'exclama Rosemon.

– Un Raremon ? s'écria Mimi, affolée.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il puisse vivre dans ce lac acide, c'est un véritable mort-vivant !

Le Raremon promenait un regard sauvage sur tous ceux qui venaient de le déranger. Lucemon sourit.

– Voilà qui devient intéressant.

Au lieu de diriger ses sphères vers Rosemon, Lucemon visa Raremon. Le digimon fut frappé de plein fouet par les boules d'énergie et entra dans une colère sans bornes. Il sortit une patte fumante du lac acide et écrasa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il vomit un liquide infect qui semblait composé de l'acide même du lac dans lequel il vivait. Mimi et Rosemon bondirent en arrière, terrifiée. Lucemon ricana :

– Et maintenant, voyons ce que vous pourrez faire contre un digimon fou et un démon qui vont vous exterminer !

Le Raremon expulsa de nouveau une vomissure acide. Rosemon se plaça devant Mimi et essuya l'attaque. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, Lucemon la visa dans le dos avec ses sphères maléfiques. Rosemon tomba à genoux. Mimi, paniquée, lut la douleur sur le visage de sa partenaire.

Au sommet du volcan, Joe, Koushiro et Sakae avaient assisté, impuissants, à l'apparition de Raremon. Joe tourna la tête en direction de Vikemon : Barbamon l'assaillait toujours de magma, qu'il repoussait tant bien que mal grâce à sa glace, mais les forces commençaient à lui manquer. Près des trois adolescents, Ryudamon distinguait Lucemon et Raremon, qui avait pris Rosemon en tenaille. Il sentit brusquement la colère et la révolte grandir en lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ses amis se battre à sa place. Ils avaient besoin de son aide. Sans crier gare, il s'élança vers le pied du volcan.

– Ryudamon ! s'exclama Sakae en courant à sa suite.

– Sakae, ne fais pas ça ! cria Koushiro sans pouvoir la retenir.

La jeune fille et son digimon dévalèrent la pente sous le regard atterré de Joe et de Koushiro. Ryudamon arriva bientôt au bas du volcan, sa partenaire derrière lui. Le petit digimon s'élança entre Lucemon et Raremon pour prêter main forte à Rosemon. Il ouvrit la gueule : il en jaillit un sabre en direction de Lucemon. Mais le démon l'écarta comme un vulgaire moustique. Sakae courut jusqu'à Mimi.

– Sakae ! s'exclama celle-ci. Tu es folle ! Ne reste pas ici !

– Si, je veux t'aider ! Ryudamon a raison. Nous ne pouvons plus rester à nous cacher. Je suis aussi une Enfant Élue ! déclara fermement la jeune fille.

Lucemon et Raremon lancèrent alors leur attaque conjointement : les boules d'énergie de Lucemon et le vomi corrosif de Raremon fusèrent vers Mimi et Sakae. Ryudamon, horrifié, vit ses amis en danger et bondit.

Au même instant, le digivice de Sakae s'illumina.


	30. Nuées ardentes

**Chapitre 30**

Une intense lumière enveloppa Ryudamon. Un œuf de données entoura son corps et s'éleva dans les airs : quand il se brisa, Ryudamon s'était métamorphosé. Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un dragon sombre à quatre pattes, dont le corps était entièrement revêtu d'une armure japonaise noire. Un kabuto, casque traditionnel des samouraïs, couvrait sa tête, ne laissant voir que ses yeux verts et sa bouche blanche. Des plaques de métal rouge couvraient les parties antérieures de ses pattes jaunes, tandis que sa gorge était protégée par une armure violette.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et ouvrit la gueule : une lance en jaillit et alla frapper Raremon. Cette attaque donna le temps à Rosemon de répliquer contre Lucemon. Elle décolla et lança :

– Forbidden temptation !

L'éclair rougeoyant alla frapper Lucemon en pleine poitrine : il ploya. Sakae releva la tête vers son digimon, incrédule :

– Ryudamon ?

– Sakae … je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu t'aider, répondit le digimon d'une voix grave. Je suis Ginryumon, désormais.

– Ginryumon, répéta la jeune fille, impressionnée.

Le digimon piqua droit vers Raremon et cracha une nouvelle lance. Raremon, déstabilisé, commença à battre en retraite vers le lac acide. Son vomi corrosif n'atteignit pas Ginryumon que son armure protégeait. Rosemon, qui n'avait plus à se battre sur deux fronts, bombarda Lucemon avec virulence. Le démon recula.

– Vite ! s'exclama Mimi. Profitons-en pour remonter au sommet du volcan !

Rosemon et Ginryumon acquiescèrent. Mimi tendit Motimon à Sakae :

– Tu veux bien le prendre avec toi sur le dos de Ginryumon ?

– Pas de soucis, dit-elle en prenant délicatement Motimon dans ses bras. Ça va aller, Motimon ?

– Oui, merci, acquiesça le petit digimon d'une voix faible.

Rosemon saisit Mimi par la main et s'envola. Ginryumon lança une ultime attaque qui obligea Raremon à regagner les profondeurs du lac acide, puis s'approcha de Sakae et s'inclina.

– Monte sur mon dos.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'agrippa d'un bras à l'armure de son digimon, serrant de l'autre Motimon contre elle. Dès qu'elle fut en selle, Ginryumon décolla. Un fourmillement étrange agita l'estomac de Sakae, comparable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti sur le dos d'Azulongmon : voler lui procurait une sensation grisante.

Joe et Koushiro avaient assisté, stupéfaits, à la digivolution de Ryudamon. À présent, ils voyaient leurs amis revenir vers eux, soulagés. Rosemon déposa Mimi au sol, tandis que Sakae descendait du dos de Ginryumon. Koushiro se précipita vers Motimon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Motimon, tu vas bien ?

– Je suis épuisé, mais maintenant que je suis avec toi Koushiro, je me sens mieux …

Koushiro sourit et releva la tête vers Mimi, Sakae, Rosemon et Ginryumon.

– Merci les amis.

Joe avisa alors Lucemon qui remontait vers eux.

– On n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire ! Koushiro, déchiffre-nous ce mur !

– Compris !

Le jeune homme retourna rapidement dans l'usine avec Motimon. Pendant ce temps, Rosemon et Ginryumon se mirent en position pour résister à Lucemon. Vikemon, de son côté, contenait toujours Barbamon, mais les forces commençaient à lui manquer.

Koushiro rouvrit son ordinateur et compara à toute vitesse les caractères inscrits sur le mur avec sa base de données. Soudain, ses amis l'entendirent crier :

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

– Alors ? fit Joe. Tu sais où est l'erreur ?

– Oui. Seulement, il y a un léger problème : il y a deux caractères qui pourraient être une erreur. Si on en enlève un, le programme garde son sens. Si on retire l'autre, ce sera aussi le cas, simplement, le sens sera différent.

– Tu veux dire … qu'on a une chance sur deux de se tromper ? s'étrangla Mimi.

Les quatre adolescents déglutirent. Au même moment, un digimon s'effondra au dehors. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'extérieur : Ginryumon, groggy, était tombé devant l'usine et ne bougeait plus. Il pouvait vaincre Raremon, mais il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour battre les Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Ginryumon ! cria Sakae.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et alla s'agenouiller près de son digimon.

– Je vais … bien, articula faiblement Ginryumon. Reste à l'abri avec … les autres.

– Je veux rester avec toi !

– Reste … à l'abri … s'il te plaît.

Sakae acquiesça, et, à contrecœur, recula dans l'usine. Joe fixait la paroi couverte de symboles. Ils devaient se décider, et vite. Rosemon et Vikemon seraient bientôt épuisés, et ils ne pourraient alors plus rien faire contre Lucemon et Barbamon. Il serra les dents : il s'était juré de protéger ses amis. Si quelqu'un devait se tromper en choisissant le mauvais symbole, il en prendrait la responsabilité.

– Koushiro, quels sont les deux caractères qui pourraient être l'erreur du programme ?

– Ceux-là.

Son ami lui désigna deux symboles, à hauteur de tête. L'un se trouvait à gauche et l'autre à droite de la fissure qui marquait l'entrée de la prison de Zhuqiaomon. Joe fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres. Puis, finalement, il s'avança et effaça le caractère de droite.

– Maintenant, placez vos digivices sur les emplacements pour les symboles, dit Koushiro.

Mimi et Joe sortirent leur digivice et s'accroupirent pour les déposer dans l'alcôve. Ils se relevèrent, puis tous attendirent quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur la paroi, le cœur battant. Mais rien ne se produisit. Joe sentit ses jambes se liquéfier.

– Je me suis trompé … murmura-t-il, livide. Je n'ai pas effacé sur le bon symbole !

– Bon sang ! Il n'y a plus aucune chance de libérer Zhuqiaomon ! s'exclama Koushiro, atterré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Mimi, paniquée.

Au même moment, le volcan tout entier se mit à trembler. Les Enfants Élus perdirent pied. Rosemon entra alors dans l'usine :

– Sortez vite, tous !

Ils coururent à l'extérieur. Barbamon était entré dans une fureur terrible. Il agitait son sceptre dans tous les sens, faisant déborder le magma du cratère.

– Il est en train de provoquer une éruption ! s'exclama Sakae.

La lave en fusion commençait à couler sur les parois du volcan. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur l'usine, elle fit fondre le métal de sa structure. Une odeur de plastique et de bois brûlé se répandit dans l'air. Le magma commença à s'approcher dangereusement des Enfants Élus. Vikemon constituait le dernier rempart contre Barbamon. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces et lança une ultime attaque :

– Artic blizzard !

Une immense couche de glace jaillit de ses masses et enveloppa tout le magma que Barbamon essayait de projeter sur les adolescents. La lave brutalement refroidie se solidifia au-dessus du cratère, l'obstruant complètement. Barbamon grinça des dents et hurla. Sa rage se décupla et il se déchaîna encore davantage, soutenu par Lucemon. Vikemon et Rosemon furent propulsés en arrière et s'écrasèrent au sol. Joe serra les dents : ils avaient échoué à libérer Zhuqiaomon et leurs digimons étaient sur le point d'être battus. Tout cela par sa faute, parce qu'il avait effacé le mauvais symbole. Il se tourna vers ses amis : Mimi, désemparée, fixait les Seigneurs démoniaques. Koushiro et Sakae, paniqués voyaient la lave progresser vers eux. Ils avaient tout perdu. Joe ferma les yeux, serra les paupières. Il devait exister une solution pour sauver à la fois leurs digimons et Zhuqiaomon. Les Seigneurs démoniaques ne pouvaient pas gagner. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire du mal à ses amis et à leurs partenaires digimons. Taichi lui avait demandé de les protéger. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu ! Joe rouvrit les yeux et parcourut le volcan du regard. Le magma refroidi par Vikemon bouchait totalement son cratère. À cet instant, un souvenir d'un cours de géologie qu'il avait suivi à la classe préparatoire traversa brusquement son esprit. Il avait trouvé ! Cela ne marcherait peut-être pas, mais au point où ils en étaient, ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout.

– Les amis ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai une idée, mais je vous préviens : c'est risqué.

– Toi, Joe, tu as une idée risquée ? s'exclama Mimi, ébahie.

– La glace de Vikemon a totalement bouché le cratère du volcan. Par conséquent, l'éruption, quand elle se produira, sera encore plus violente parce qu'elle expulsera la couche de lave solidifiée. Elle sera même tellement violente que le volcan pourrait s'ouvrir en deux.

– Tu veux dire, comprit Mimi, que cela pourrait libérer Zhuqiaomon ?

– Exactement ! De plus, il est très probable que cette explosion crée des nuées ardentes.

– Des nuées ardentes ? répéta Sakae.

– Ce sont des nuages de particules brûlantes qui dévalent les pentes du volcan à toute vitesse, expliqua Koushiro.

– Elles pourraient nous débarrasser des Seigneurs démoniaques, acquiesça Joe.

– Mais nous serions nous aussi calcinés sur place ! rétorqua Koushiro.

– Sauf si on s'envole à temps. Ginryumon devrait pouvoir nous transporter.

– Tu pourrais le faire, Ginryumon ? demanda Sakae en allant s'agenouiller près de son digimon.

– Je pense que oui, dit-il en se redressant.

– C'est de la folie ! s'opposa Koushiro. On ne sait même pas si cela va vraiment permettre à Zhuqiaomon de se libérer !

Mimi releva la tête vers le cratère bouché. Elle sentait que Joe voulait à tout prix protéger ses amis et elle ressentait la même chose. Elle regarda son ami et déclara :

– Je suis avec toi, Joe.

Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de leur digimon.

– Vikemon ! lança Joe. Il faut détruire ce cratère !

– Rosemon, vas-y ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! l'encouragea Mimi.

Leur partenaire se redressèrent et acquiescèrent. Lucemon et Barbamon piquèrent alors droit vers eux. Joe et Mimi se dressèrent devant Koushiro et Sakae, tandis que Vikemon et Rosemon se plaçaient devant leur partenaire pour les protéger.

Au même instant, les digivices de Joe et de Mimi émirent une clarté éblouissante. Tous les Enfants Élus se cachèrent les yeux, aveuglés. Les Seigneurs démoniaques suspendirent leur vol en hurlant, paralysés. Un halo intense enveloppa alors les corps de Vikemon et Rosemon : ils se décomposèrent en deux séries de chiffres binaires, gris pour Vikemon, vert pour Rosemon. Les séries luminueses s'élevèrent dans les airs, s'entremêlèrent, et soudain fusionnèrent dans une explosion de lumière. Mimi et Joe rouvrirent les yeux et levèrent la tête : un corps irradiant flottait dans les airs. Peu à peu, la puissante lumière qui l'entourait s'atténua et le digimon qui né de la fusion des séries de chiffres binaires se révéla. Il ressemblait à une jeune fille viking de petite taille, aux longues tresses bleues. Elle portait un bouclier à pointe de fer et un casque en forme de tête de chèvre, dont des ailes remplaçaient les cornes. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une épée aussi haute et large qu'elle, dont la lame était ornée d'un blason à fond pourpre sur lequel s'entrecroisaient deux serpents, l'un blanc, l'autre noir. Le digimon se posa délicatement sur le sol.

Elle posa ses yeux bleus comme l'eau sur Joe et Mimi, qui la dévisagèrent, incrédules.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Mimi, impressionnée.

– Tu devrais plutôt me demander qui nous sommes, répliqua le digimon d'une voix guerrière, à la fois grave comme celle de Vikemon et féminine comme celle de Rosemon.

– Serait-ce possible que vous soyez … la fusion de l'ADN nos digimons ? comprit Joe.

– C'est exact, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis Minervamon.

– Incroyable, souffla Koushiro en s'approchant. Une nouvelle fusion de l'ADN …

Sakae, bouche bée, observait Minervamon avec fascination. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Lucemon et Barbamon reprirent leurs esprits. Ils s'envolèrent de nouveau et se posèrent face à Minervamon. Ils toisèrent le nouveau digimon avec méfiance et mépris. Finalement, Lucemon croisa les bras et déclara avec hauteur :

– Une fusion de l'ADN pour créer une petite fille ? Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux …

– Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences, rétorqua Minervamon.

– C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Grand cross ! lança Lucemon.

Minervamon leva sa large épée et para toutes les boules d'énergie du démon : les dix sphères de Lucemon furent littéralement désintégrées. Le démon en demeura abasourdi. Barbamon remonta ses manches et passa devant lui :

– Laisse-la moi ! s'exclama-t-il en maniant son sceptre.

Des flammes noires jaillirent du sol et entourèrent Minervamon. Les Enfants Élus, stupéfaits, constatèrent que les flammes n'avaient pas d'effet sur elle.

– La glace de Vikemon qui vit en moi me protège, dit-elle férocement à l'attention des démons. Je vais maintenant vous montrer ce que je sais faire … _manège de folie_ !

Elle se mit à faire tournoyer son épée à l'horizontale tout autour d'elle. Le vent se leva soudainement, apportant de chaudes rafales du désert. Une tornade se forma alors sur le plateau aride qui les entourait, grossit, grossit, puis s'éleva le long des flancs du volcan. Elle se dirigea vers les Seigneurs Démoniaques qui lancèrent leurs attaques pour tenter de le repousser. En vain. Le vent les happa dans l'œil du cyclone. Joe et Mimi, abasourdis, reportèrent leur attention sur Minervamon.

– Il faut faire vite, dit celle-ci. Ce tourbillon ne les retiendra pas indéfiniment.

– Tu dois détruire le cratère pour provoquer l'éruption du volcan ! lui lança Joe.

– J'y vais. Ginryumon, prépare-toi à décoller, lança-t-elle au digimon de Sakae.

Minervamon bondit par-dessus la lave qui désagrégeait l'usine, sans que le magma ne la blesse. Elle parvint bientôt au cratère que la glace de Vikemon avait bouché. Elle leva alors son épée au-dessus de sa tête et la planta dans la lave solidifiée. Au même instant, Barbamon et Lucemon sortaient du cyclone qu'elle avait créé. Le cratère se fissura : la lave sous pression jaillit brutalement, brisant la couche solide en milliers d'éclats. Le magma en fusion gicla et une onde de choc se propagea à travers l'air : Barbamon et Lucemon furent projetés au sol. Cette onde précédait les nuées ardentes qui s'amoncelèrent à cet instant au-dessus du volcan. Le vent les poussa vers la pente : les nuées commencèrent à dévaler le volcan à une vitesse vertigineuse. Minervamon sauta à travers les nuages brûlants sans souffrir et atterrit à côté des Enfants Élus. Ceux-ci étaient déjà montés sur le dos de Ginryumon.

– Ginryumon, décolle ! lui cria-t-elle.

Le dragon en armure s'exécuta, tandis que Minervamon donnait naissance à un second tourbillon avec son épée. Le vent, qu'elle maîtrisait, la souleva pour la transporter dans les airs. Au même instant, le volcan explosa dans un bruit assourdissant : la lave jaillit avec puissance sur ses flancs, les nuées ardentes engloutirent tout sur leur passage en sifflant. Joe, Mimi, Koushiro et Sakae, impressionnés, virent Lucemon et Barbamon disparaître sous cet ouragan de particules embrasées. La fumée imprégna l'air et leur piqua le nez. La lave se répandit sur tout le plateau jusqu'au lac acide, recouvrant la terre d'une masse rougeoyante et bouillonnante. Des poussières brûlantes illuminèrent l'atmosphère telles des lucioles de feu. Ginryumon s'éloigna du volcan tandis que Minervamon orientait son tourbillon à sa suite. Bouche bée, les Enfants Élus contemplèrent le paysage cataclysmique né de l'éruption. Il leur semblait que tout le plateau aride ardait. Peu à peu, les nuées retombèrent en une pluie de cendre et la lave cessa de couler.

Ils distinguèrent alors de nouveau le cratère du volcan : il s'était complètement effondré. Au-dessus de ce tableau de désolation planait un oiseau majestueux. Son corps avait la couleur de la lave et ses plumes bruissaient dans le vent comme le feu attisé par la tempête. Il portait sur son dos un réacteur qui lui servait aussi de canon.

– C'est Zhuqiaomon ! s'exclama Koushiro avec un grand sourire.

Mimi se pencha vers Joe, transportée de joie :

– Joe, ton stratagème a fonctionné ! Tu es le meilleur !

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Son cœur battait sourdement, mais cette fois, d'allégresse.

– On a libéré Zhuqiaomon ! s'écria Sakae en levant un poing victorieux.

La Bête Sacrée s'éloigna du volcan pour atterrir à l'écart de la lave. Ginryumon et Minervamon le suivirent et se posèrent près de lui sur un tapis de cendres. Les Enfants Élus descendirent du dos de Ginryumon. Le corps du dragon s'illumina et il redevint Ryudamon. Au même moment, Minervamon brilla elle aussi : la fusion de l'ADN des partenaires de Joe et Mimi se brisa : Tanemon et Pukamon s'effondrèrent sur les cendres, exténués. Joe et Mimi coururent les prendre dans leurs bras :

– Tanemon ! s'exclama Mimi en la serrant contre elle. Tu m'as époustouflée. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait avec Vikemon ! Tu as été incroyable ! rit-elle en lui collant une bise sur la joue.

– Pukamon, merci, dit Joe, les yeux brillants. Toi et Rosemon avez été impressionnants. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu provoquer l'éruption qui a libéré Zhuqiaomon et balayé les Seigneurs Démoniaques.

– C'est, acquiesça Pukamon, mais c'était ton idée.

– Il n'empêche. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez digivolvé votre ADN.

– Moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas, dit Koushiro. Je me demande comment cette évolution a pu se produire.

Sakae serrait Ryudamon dans ses bras. Son digimon murmura :

– Est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur, cette fois, Sakae ?

– Tu as été merveilleux, Ryudamon. Tu nous as tous sauvés en nous permettant de quitter le volcan. Merci beaucoup.

Ryudamon lui sourit à son tour et entoura son cou de ses pattes velues. Les Enfants Élus se retournèrent alors vers Zhuqiaomon. La Bête Sacrée replia ses ailes au plumage de braise. D'une voix rauque et un peu bourrue, l'oiseau déclara :

– Je me suis demandé si vous arriveriez à me faire sortir de ma geôle.

– Pour être francs, à un moment, nous en avons-nous même douté, reconnut Mimi.

– Moi, je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous. Vous m'avez sauvé, Enfants Élus. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

L'oiseau de feu inclina sa tête affilée devant eux. Les Enfants Élus et leur digimons lui répondirent par le même mouvement de tête.

– Il ne reste plus qu'une Bête Sacrée à délivrer et vous serez de nouveau quatre, lui assura Joe.

– Je sais, acquiesça Zhuqiaomon. Nous, les Bêtes Sacrées, nous sommes reliées par la pensée. Même si les Maîtres de l'Ombre ont emprisonné nos corps, ils ne pouvaient empêcher que nos esprits se communiquent. Dès que vous avez libéré Azulongmon, je l'ai su. Il vous reste cependant Xuanwumon à délivrer.

– Nous le savons, acquiesça Mimi. Mais nous aimerions d'abord retrouver nos amis afin de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien ...

– Ils vont bien, affirma Zhuqiaomon. Baihumon, qui les a accompagnés dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, en est revenu avec eux.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard de soulagement : leurs amis étaient sains et saufs ! Sakae, en particulier, sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur : Meiko était en vie.

– Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ? demanda-t-elle à Zhuqiaomon.

– Ils ont demandé l'aide d'Azulongmon. Celui-ci est en train de les conduire sur le continent WWW. Il se trouve un peu plus au nord de notre position. Je peux vous y conduire, si vous le souhaitez.

– De toute façon, nous devons aller vers le nord pour libérer la dernière Bête Sacrée, dit Joe.

– Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part, Zhuqiaomon, si tu pouvais nous transporter, le remercia Mimi.

– Alors, montez sur mon dos.

L'oiseau de feu inclina la tête et chacun des Enfants Élus, leur digimon dans leurs bras, se hissèrent à califourchon sur le dos de la Bête Sacrée. Celle-ci décolla alors, loin des cendres du volcan.

Après deux heures de vol dans le vent vif et sifflant, ils virent le soleil percer les cumulus au-dessus de leur tête. Une odeur fraîche de bois et d'herbe leur parvint soudain : quelques minutes plus tard, ils survolaient une forêt florissante où les arbres déployaient un feuillage plein de vigueur.


	31. Homeostasis

**Chapitre 31**

Taichi et ses camarades avaient rapidement décidé de quitter l'île des Fichiers Binaires : leurs amis avaient besoin d'eux. Cependant, ils ignoraient comment ils les rejoindre. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, ils avaient agi dans l'urgence et Taichi avait oublié, à ce moment-là, de demander à Koushiro les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où était emprisonné Zhuqiaomon. Comment pourraient-ils les retrouver à présent ? Takeru et Hikari s'étaient alors rappelé leur capacité à appeler Azulongmon quand ils le souhaitaient. Espérant que la Bête Sacrée pourrait leur venir en aide, ils s'étaient concentrés et l'avaient invoqué. Le dragon majestueux n'avait pas tardé à apparaître. Il leur avait appris qu'il était connecté par la pensée avec les autres Bêtes Sacrées et que Zhuqiaomon était sur le point d'être libéré par leurs amis. Ces derniers se trouvaient sur le continent WWW, où il pouvait les conduire en volant s'ils le désiraient. Les Enfants Élus n'avaient pas hésité une seconde et étaient tous montés sur le dos du dragon.

Azulongmon avait décollé alors que l'aube allait naître : le vert, le rose et le jaune aquarellaient le ciel, tandis que qu'une ligne vermillon enflammait l'horizon. L'océan qu'ils survolèrent, d'abord d'un bleu minéral dans les dernières heures de la nuit, s'éclaira de mille feux quand le soleil jaillit des eaux. Ses rayons dorèrent le visage des Enfants Élus qui s'étaient assoupi sur le dos de la Bête Sacrée. Les adolescents se redressèrent et contemplèrent l'éclosion du jour. Soudain, Hikari pointa un doigt devant elle :

– Regardez ! La terre !

Tous se penchèrent et discernèrent effectivement le tracé irrégulier d'une côte.

– C'est le continent WWW, leur apprit Azulongmon. Zhuqiaomon a été libéré.

– Comment ? s'exclama Taichi. Joe, Koushiro, Sakae et Mimi ont réussi ?

– Oui, acquiesça le dragon.

– C'est génial ! se réjouit Takeru.

– Allons vite les retrouver ! acquiesça Meiko.

Azulongmon accéléra la cadence d'un mouvement de queue. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils survolaient une forêt luxuriante. Alors qu'Azulongmon entamait sa descente vers la terre, M. Nishijima s'écria :

– Là, c'est Zhuqiaomon !

Tous les Enfants Élus tournèrent la tête et découvrirent un oiseau flamboyant qui planait à leur hauteur. Son plumage incandescent se mêlait aux rayons du soleil comme s'il en tirait sa substance. Sur le dos de cet oiseau majestueux s'accrochaient Joe, Mimi, Koushiro et Sakae. Ils tenaient Pukamon, Tanemon, Motimon et Ryudamon dans leurs bras. Les adolescents se firent de grands signes, transportés de joie. Zhuqiaomon et Azulongmon piquèrent en même temps vers le continent et se posèrent à l'abri de la forêt. La rosée pétillait sur les larges feuilles des arbres et des buissons. Les Enfants Élus descendirent du dos du dragon et de l'oiseau de feu, puis se précipitèrent les uns vers les autres.

– Vous êtes revenus de l'Océan des Ténèbres ! s'exclama Joe, soulagé.

– Et Hikari, Takeru et Meiko vont bien ! renchérit Mimi.

– Et vous, vous avez libéré Zhuqiaomon ? fit Taichi, incrédule.

– Oui, acquiesça Koushiro. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais nous avons repoussé Lucemon et Barbamon.

– Vous avez rencontré Lucemon et Barbamon ? s'inquiéta Sora.

– Oui, mais grâce au courage de Joe, de Mimi et de nos digimons, nous avons pu les vaincre, dit Sakae. Ryudamon s'est même digivolvé pour la première fois …

– C'est vrai ? dit Yamato, enthousiaste. J'aurais aimé voir ça !

– C'est merveilleux pour Ryudamon et toi ! se réjouit Hikari.

– Et nous, dit Joe en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mimi, il nous est arrivé un truc incroyable.

– Vikemon et Rosemon ont digivolvé leur ADN ! lâcha la jeune fille, toute excitée.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Takeru. Il nous est arrivé la même chose à Hikari et moi !

– C'est incroyable, souffla Koushiro. Deux nouvelles digivolutions de l'ADN … Il faut vraiment que j'étudie ça plus en détail.

Les Enfants Élus se retournèrent alors vers Azulongmon et Zhuqiaomon. Taichi s'avança vers et leur dit :

– Nous libèrerons bientôt la dernière Bête Sacrée, et alors vous serez de nouveau quatre.

– Nous vous remercions, dit Zhuqiaomon en inclinant sa tête étincelante.

– Vous devez marcher vers le nord, les informa Azulongmon. Tout en haut du continent WWW se trouve une grande île, un peu au large des côtes. C'est là que vous trouverez Xuanwumon, la dernière Bête Sacrée.

– En attendant, nous allons retourner patrouiller dans le monde digital, déclara Zhuqiaomon.

– Oui, d'autant que je perçois l'approche d'une menace, ajouta Azulongmon.

– Quelle menace ? demanda Koushiro.

– Je l'ignore.

Le dragon et l'oiseau vermillon déployèrent alors leurs ailes et décollèrent. M. Nishijima les regarda s'éloigner, songeant une fois de plus à ses amis décédés. En Zhuqiaomon vivait l'âme d'Eiichiro.

– Bon, la nuit a été rude pour tout le monde, déclara Yamato. Je propose que nous mangions et que nous dormions un peu.

– C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, acquiesça Taichi.

– Oui, ce ne sera pas du luxe pour nos digimons, ils sont exténués, dit Mimi et serrant contre elle Tanemon.

Ils s'installèrent sous les parasols naturels que formaient les arbres de la forêt. Alors que le groupe se mettait en branle, Taichi s'approcha de Joe et de Koushiro et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'entre eux :

– Merci les gars. Vous avez assuré. Joe, tu as conduit cette équipe exactement comme je l'aurais fait.

– Remercie aussi Mimi et Sakae, dit Koushiro. Elles ont aussi montré beaucoup de courage toutes les deux.

– Je crois que nous avons tous surmonté une grande épreuve cette nuit, songea Taichi.

Mimi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari et M. Nishijima avaient commencé à installer le campement et à étendre des couvertures sur le sol pour que tous puissent dormir quelques heures. Chacun à son affaire, le groupe s'était clairsemé, laissant Meiko et Sakae face à face. Sakae dévisagea sa sœur avec appréhension : les derniers mots qu'elles avaient échangés avaient été durs. Pourtant, elle était si soulagée que Meiko aille bien, qu'elle soit revenue saine et sauve de l'Océan des Ténèbres, qu'elle aurait voulu lui exprimer cette joie mais elle se demandait comment sa sœur réagirait. Finalement, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit simplement :

– Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Meiko. J'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu sais. Je suis contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

Meiko dévisagea Sakae et lui sourit avec douceur.

– Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Sakae. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé pendant que vous libériez Zhuqiaomon. Cela a dû être un moment merveilleux pour toi quand Ryudamon s'est digivolvé.

Sakae, bouche bée, fixa Meiko. Il n'y avait plus aucun accent d'acrimonie, de colère ou de rancœur dans la voix de sa sœur. Juste de la tendresse.

– C'est vrai, c'était un moment magique, acquiesça Sakae. Mais Meiko … que t'est-il arrivé ? On dirait que tu as … changé.

– Je crois … que j'ai dénoué bien des nœuds qui comprimaient mon cœur, cette nuit. Maintenant, je me sens mieux. Prête à me battre, à aider mes amis et à t'aider toi aussi, Sakae.

Sakae pinça les lèvres et sentit des larmes d'émotions perler à ses yeux. Elle prit Meiko dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

– Merci, Meiko. Tu sais, même si en réalité nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents, je ne pourrai jamais avoir de meilleure sœur que toi.

Meiko sentit ses joues rosir et ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle serra à son tour Sakae contre elle. À quelques mètres d'elles, Koushiro les observait tout en mettant en route son ordinateur. Il était heureux que les deux jeunes filles se réconcilient. La dispute qui les avait opposées lui avait fait davantage de peine que d'autres querelles de ses amis peut-être parce qu'il s'identifiait à Sakae en raison de leurs origines étrangement liées. Taichi, lui, était heureux pour Meiko, qu'il regardait de loin tout en allumant un feu. La lumière et l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur de la jeune fille et la rendait plus belle. Yamato jeta lui aussi un œil discret vers les deux jeunes sœurs. Comme lui six ans auparavant, et comme Takeru quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, Meiko et Sakae avaient finalement trouvé leur place en tant qu'Enfants Élues.

Les adolescents décidèrent de partager d'abord un repas, car chaque groupe était avide que l'autre lui raconte ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de la nuit. De plus, les digimons étaient revenus à leur niveau bébé et mourraient de faim. Ils s'installèrent donc en cercle et chacun à leur tour, ils narrèrent les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées.

– La digivolution de l'ADN d'Holydramon et de Seraphimon est incroyable, dit finalement Koushiro quand Takeru termina son récit.

– Le plus surprenant est que quelques heures après ce soient Vikemon et Rosemon qui aient fusionné, souligna Joe.

– Il y a forcément une explication, dit Koushiro en fixant son sandwich.

– La première fois qu'Omegamon est né, se rappela Yamato, c'est parce que nous avions réussi à surmonter notre désespoir, Taichi et moi.

– C'est aussi ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous, dit Hikari. Sans Takeru, je n'aurai peut-être pas vaincu les ténèbres qui s'emparaient de moi …

– C'est peut-être la cause de cette nouvelle évolution, réfléchit Koushiro. Dans ce cas, ce serait alors un processus assez semblable à la digivolution ultime …

– Et si c'était parce que nous avions eu le courage de nous battre contre les Seigneurs démoniaques, qui sont plus puissants que tous les mauvais digimons que nous avons affrontés jusqu'à présent ? s'interrogea alors Joe.

– C'est possible aussi, lui concéda Koushiro, mais …

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent soudain :

– Et si … si vous aviez réussi cette digivolution parce que vous avez libéré la Bête Sacrée qui correspondent à vos symboles, qui incarnent vos plus grandes qualités de cœur ?

Ses amis le dévisagèrent. Maintenant qu'il soulignait ce fait, cela leur paraissait effectivement logique. Takeru et Hikari avaient libéré Azulongmon grâce aux symboles de l'espoir et de la lumière, les deux qualités que possédait également Shigeru, l'ancien partenaire d'Azulongmon. La nuit suivante, surmontant leur désespoir et leurs ténèbres intérieures, ils avaient permis à Holydramon et Seraphimon de fusionner leur ADN. Quelques heures plus tard, Joe et Mimi posaient leur digivice de la responsabilité et la sincérité sur le volcan qui enfermait Zhuqiaomon. La porte ne s'était pas ouverte, mais les symboles des deux adolescents étaient déjà entrés en contact avec la Bête Sacrée. Joe et Mimi, se sentant responsables de leurs amis, s'étaient dressés devant Koushiro, Sakae et Motimon pour les protéger. Vikemon et Rosemon avaient alors uni leur ADN et permis à Zhuqiaomon de se libérer de sa prison.

– Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ça paraît plausible, acquiesça Joe. Dans ce cas, ce serait les Bêtes Sacrées qui permettraient à nos digimons de digivolver leur ADN ?

– C'est vraisemblable, acquiesça Takeru.

– Pourtant, quand Omegamon est apparu pour la première fois, dit Yamato, nous n'avions jamais vu de Bête Sacrée.

– Non, reconnut Koushiro, mais Gennai nous avait rappelés dans le monde digital pour libérer le pouvoir de nos symboles et délivrer les Bêtes Sacrées une première fois. Ensuite, elles ont été de nouveau emprisonnées, c'est vrai. Mais quand Wargreymon et Weregarurumon ont fusionné leur ADN pour la première fois, elles étaient libres …

– Je suis sûr que tu as raison, approuva Taichi. Je serai même prêt à parier que c'est Baihumon qui a permis à nos digimons d'évoluer ensemble.

Il releva la tête vers M. Nishijima. Yamato porta lui aussi son regard vers le professeur, et hocha la tête.

– Oui, moi aussi je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Le courage et l'amitié vous seraient bien allés si vous aviez eu des symboles, monsieur, ajouta Taichi à l'attention de M. Nishijima.

Celui-ci sourit, un peu gêné du compliment.

– Merci.

– Moi, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, se rappela alors Takeru. Les monstres qui ont jailli de l'eau pour nous attaquer ressemblaient à des créatures informes … puis elles ont pris l'apparence de Divermons, pour la plupart. Quand Crusadermon et Omegamon les désintégraient, au lieu de disparaître comme les méchants digimons que nous avions vaincus par le passé, ils se liquéfiaient en une mare visqueuse … C'était vraiment étrange. Je me demande ce que sont réellement ces créatures.

– Moi aussi, approuva Hikari. D'autant que leur roi, Dagomon, est effrayant. Il a dit qu'il voulait se servir de notre énergie pour alimenter ses créatures des profondeurs … je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais cela me fait froid dans le dos.

– Est-ce que je peux avoir le digivice de l'un d'entre vous qui a vu ces créatures ? demanda Koushiro. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Takeru lui tendit le sien. Koushiro le plaça dans l'orifice qui permettait de connecter son ordinateur à n'importe quel digivice. Normalement, il devait avoir accès aux données que le digivice avait enregistrées. Il lança une recherche sur la structure informatique des créatures de l'Océan des Ténèbres : la réponse qui s'afficha le déconcerta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Koushiro ? demanda Sora.

– Tu en fais une drôle de tête, ajouta Mimi. Que dit ton ordinateur sur ces créatures ?

– Eh bien … d'après les analyses, ces créatures ne peuvent pas exister dans le monde digital …

– Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas des digimons ? s'étonna Sakae.

– Non, je veux dire que structurellement, les données qui les composent sont … mortes.

– Comment ça, mortes ? dit Taichi en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ce sont comme les données fantômes d'anciens digimons …

– Des fantômes ? répéta Hikari, inquiète.

– Mais alors, ces créatures seraient des sortes de morts-vivants ? demanda M. Nishijima.

– On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Koushiro. C'est vraiment bizarre … comment ces créatures peuvent-elles encore prendre une apparence si elles sont composées de données effacées ? Il faudra que j'étudie ça …

– En tout cas, ce problème est loin de représenter une urgence, déclara Mimi. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont je rêve, c'est de dormir !

Tous acquiescèrent et s'installèrent sur les couvertures qu'ils avaient étalées au sol. Sakae s'apprêtait à se pelotonner contre Ryudamon, quand Koushiro s'approcha d'elle. Elle se redressa et le dévisagea, étonnée :

– Koushiro ? Tout va bien ?

– Oui. Je … je voulais simplement vous remercier, toi et Ryudamon, de ce que vous avez fait pour Motimon. Vous l'avez sauvé.

– Oh, tu sais, nous avons surtout prêté main forte à Mimi.

– Je sais. Mais sans Ryudamon, Rosemon ne serait pas venue à bout de Raremon et de Lucemon.

– Je voulais prouver que j'étais aussi capable que les autres partenaires digimon d'aider Sakae, déclara Ryudamon fermement.

– Tu as réussi parfaitement réussi, lui assura Koushiro. C'était très courageux de votre part à tous les deux, dit-il en reportant son regard sur Sakae.

– Merci, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Toi aussi, tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse … sans toi, nous n'aurions pas déchiffré le programme qui enfermait Zhuqiaomon. Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de choses, Koushiro.

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

– Oh, c'est surtout Joe qui a débloqué la situation en pensant aux nuées ardentes … et puis, il y a beaucoup de domaines dans lesquels je suis complètement ignorant. Par exemple, je ne saurais pas dessiner ou créer un vitrail comme toi.

– C'est vrai, mais dans ce monde, créer un programme informatique est plus utile que de savoir dessiner, ou même d'avoir de l'imagination … je me demande si mon symbole sera un jour utile à Ryudamon, ou même à vous, mes amis, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Koushiro dévisagea longuement Sakae et déclara alors avec conviction :

– Aucun symbole, aucune qualité n'est inutile. Tu es une excellente dessinatrice, Sakae, et je suis certain qu'Homeostasis a fait le bon choix en te destinant le symbole de la créativité.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Koushiro avec un sourire reconnaissant :

– Merci, Koushiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato allait s'étendre à côté de Takeru, quand il remarqua soudain Sora qui se tenait assise contre un arbre : son front était plissé et son regard fixé sur le néant. Yamato fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle :

– Sora ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

– Hein ? Ah, Yamato, c'est toi … oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cependant, le jeune homme savait reconnaître au ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle allait mal. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et murmura :

– Tu n'as presque rien dit pendant que nous mangions. Je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

Sora releva la tête vers lui, et dans ses yeux, Yamato lut de l'effroi. Elle reporta son regard sur le sol et dit d'une voix sourde :

– Je n'ai rien dit pendant le repas parce que nous étions tous si heureux de nous retrouver sains et saufs … je ne voulais pas gâcher cette joie. Mais, depuis que j'ai vu Yggdrasil dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, je ne cesse de penser à lui …

Yamato cilla.

– C'est vrai que tu l'as rencontré … comment était-il ?

– Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucun amour dans cette créature. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être complètement seul … et puis, il a dit des choses.

– Quelles choses ?

– Il prétend qu'il a créé le digimonde.

– Hein ? Il aurait créé le digimonde, lui ? Mais alors, pourquoi voudrait-il le détruire ?

– Il ne veut pas le détruire. Il veut en chasser Homeostasis et les humains. Il dit … il dit qu'Homeostasis s'est servi de nous pour lui voler la place de dieu qu'Yggdrasil possédait. Il a aussi affirmé que d'autres humains seraient venus dans le monde digital, avant M. Nishijima et ses amis.

– Avant ? Quand ?

– Je l'ignore. Mais pour lui, Homeostasis nous cache beaucoup d'informations depuis le début. Il nous manipulerait.

– Et tu crois ce que dit Yggdrasil ? C'est lui qui a libéré les Seigneurs Démoniaques ! Tu penses que c'est ce que ferait un dieu pacifique du monde digital ?

– Et si … si les Seigneurs démoniaques avaient été de bons digimons ?

– Comment ça ?

– Leur haine d'Homeostasis, leur amertume d'être enfermés dans l'Océan des Ténèbres aurait pu les transformer en démons … Si tu hais quelqu'un au lieu de l'aimer, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te réponde aussi par la haine.

– Alors, tu crois qu'Homeostasis est notre ennemi ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Après tout, Homeostasis ne s'est manifesté à nous qu'à travers Gennai ou Hackmon … comment être sûr qu'il soit notre allié ?

– Tout ce qu'a fait Gennai pour nous aider devrait t'en convaincre.

– Mais Yamato, imagine, imagine un seul instant que ce soit vrai … qu'Homeostasis nous utilise. Serions-nous en train d'agir pour le mal ?

Yamato dévisagea Sora et sentit le doute l'envahir : Homeostasis, cette entité qu'il n'avait jamais entendu qu'à travers la voix d'Hikari. Qui était-il réellement ? Les aurait-il choisis dans son propre intérêt ? Se pourrait-il que Sora ait raison ?...

– J'ai peur, Yamato, souffla-t-elle. Peur que nous nous trompions et que quelqu'un en souffre.

– Ne pense pas à des choses pareilles, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

– Que devons-nous faire ?

– Tu devrais parler de tout ça à Taichi et aux autres. Il faut que nous prenions une décision tous ensemble.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hackmon entra dans la grotte sombre et laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer peu à peu à l'obscurité. Finalement, il appela :

– Seigneur, es-tu là ?

Une sphère se matérialisa alors devant lui : un liquide clair et opalin comme de l'éther la remplissait. Une voix en émana, à l'écho puissant et caverneux :

– As-tu vu les deux hommes dans le monde réel ? demanda Homeostasis à Hackmon.

– Oui, acquiesça le digimon. Ils devraient agir en notre faveur. Mais toi, Seigneur, pourquoi ne te manifestes-tu pas aux Enfants Élus ? Qu'Yggdrasil leur ait parlé joue en notre défaveur. Il leur a révélé certaines choses et cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Gennai est mort. Yggdrasil a utilisé la spore noire qui vivait en lui et a libéré les Seigneurs démoniaques. Il recouvre ses forces et bientôt il se dressera de nouveau contre toi. Tu ne le crains pas ?

– Pas avec les humains de mon côté. Yggdrasil ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque s'il sort de l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas aux Enfants Élus ?

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas prendre d'apparence physique comme Yggdrasil. Je ne peux m'adresser aux Élus qu'en parlant à travers la bouche de l'une d'entre eux, Hikari. Cependant, la dernière fois que j'ai pris possession d'elle, elle m'a repoussé. Depuis, je ne parviens plus à m'introduire dans son esprit.

– Ne peux-tu pas communiquer à travers un autre enfant ?

– Non. La seule autre personne à travers laquelle je pouvais m'exprimer sert maintenant Yggdrasil.

– Pourquoi ne m'envoies-tu pas dialoguer avec eux à ta place ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de leur parler pour le moment. Pas encore. Pour l'heure, je dois remédier à quelque chose d'essentiel pour que les Élus puissent utiliser toute leur puissance. Pour le reste, ils découvriront tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir grâce à l'objet sacré. Je sais qu'ils le trouveront.

– Avant Yggdrasil ? S'il met la main sur cet objet, il comprendra tout. Tout ce qu'il a ignoré jusqu'alors. Il te haïra encore plus.

– Je le sais.

– Et les Enfants Élus ? Ne crains-tu pas qu'ils te haïssent quand ils découvriront la vérité ?

– Sans doute. Mais il sera trop tard pour qu'ils puissent faire marche arrière.


	32. Le mystérieux homme de l'Agence

**Chapitre 32**

Quand Koushiro ouvrit les yeux, des rayons de soleil perçaient entre les feuillages de la forêt, propageant une douce chaleur jusqu'au sol où ils étaient tous couchés. Il se redressa : ses amis et leurs digimons dormaient encore. Motimon s'était de nouveau digivolvé en Tentomon après avoir mangé. Koushiro sourit : il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à son partenaire des choses telles que celles que celui-ci lui avait dites avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le reboot du monde digital. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il tenait à lui plus que tout. Mais sa réserve naturelle l'en empêchait. Sans bruit, pour ne réveiller personne, il s'écarta du groupe et alla s'adosser contre un arbre. Puis, il posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux et l'alluma.

Il voulait étudier de plus près le passage qui s'était ouvert sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires et qui leur avait permis de parvenir au continent WWW. Il savait que son digivice avait enregistré les données de ce passage : il le brancha sur son portable. Il parvint à isoler le programme à la source du portail, puis essaya de remonter à l'ordinateur qui l'avait initié. Comme il l'avait constaté sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires, le programme avait bien été initié sur Terre. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qui, depuis la Terre, pouvait agir sur le monde digital ? L'adresse IP de l'ordinateur duquel émanait le programme était masquée, mais Koushiro leva bientôt cet obstacle. Il découvrit alors que le programme provenait … de l'Agence Administrative Établie. L'Agence où travaillait M. Nishijima ? Il voulut en savoir davantage et chercha la géolocalisation exacte de l'ordinateur responsable du programme. Il la compara ensuite à un plan de l'Agence Administrative et à un organigramme du personnel qu'il obtint par des voies détournées.

Il devait connaître le nom de la personne qui pouvait ainsi interagir avec le monde digital. Jusqu'à présent, il pensait être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Son étonnement redoubla lorsqu'il découvrit que l'ordinateur se situait dans une salle … qui ne figurait pas sur les plans de l'Agence Administrative. Sa curiosité définitivement piquée, il poussa encore plus loin ses recherches, cracka des codes de sécurité, entra dans les dossiers secrets de l'Agence. Qui que soit l'utilisateur de cet ordinateur caché, tout semblait avoir été mis en œuvre pour qu'on ignore sa présence, et même, son existence.

Enfin, il tomba sur un nom : c'était un homme, nommé Tanaka. Un nom des plus courants. En étudiant la fiche d'identité que possédait l'Agence sur ce M. Tanaka, il la trouva très lacunaire. Ses compétences et son grade dans l'Agence n'étaient même pas mentionnés. Koushiro décida croiser ces informations avec tout ce qu'internet pourrait lui apprendre sur cet homme. Si ce M. Tanaka interagissait avec le monde digital, ce devait être un homme particulièrement brillant. Peut-être avait-il enseigné dans une université, publié des articles ? Mais Koushiro ne trouva rien de tel. Il décida de passer sur les registres d'état-civil afin d'avoir des informations sur la famille, le lieu de naissance de l'homme, pour savoir s'il était marié et où il habitait. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que ce M. Tanaka … n'existait tout simplement pas aux yeux de la loi. Aucun registre ne mentionnait ni naissance, ni décès. Comment était-ce possible ? Pendant une heure entière, il essaya de réaliser des rapprochements, des recoupements pour comprendre qui était cet homme fantôme. Un espion ? Une personne possédant une double identité ? Pourquoi travaillait-il pour le gouvernement ? Comment connaissait-il le monde digital ? Il devait absolument percer ce mystère. En étudiant de vieilles archives de l'Agence, Koushiro se rendit compte que l'homme était entré en poste pour remplacer deux chercheurs haut placés, quinze ans auparavant : le nom de ces chercheurs était …

– Coucou Koushiro ! Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Absorbé par sa recherche, Koushiro ne s'était pas aperçu que ses amis s'étaient réveillés. Ils préparaient une collation avant de repartir. Sakae, les traits reposés, s'était approchée de lui afin de l'inviter à les rejoindre. Soudain, elle se rendit alors compte du visage décomposé du jeune homme : il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et l'expression bouleversée.

– Koushiro ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, hébété, puis regarda Sakae. Il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand Yamato lança à la cantonade :

– Il faut qu'on se réunisse tous ensemble pour parler. Sora a quelque chose d'important à dire.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards graves, puis se regroupèrent, suivis de leurs digimons et de M. Nishijima. Koushiro fixa l'assemblée, puis reporta son attention sur Sakae. D'une voix où il essaya de maîtriser son émotion, il lui dit :

– Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

Sakae fronça les sourcils, mais Koushiro ferma son portable et se redressa pour rejoindre les autres. Elle ne se doutait pas de la tempête qui venait de se lever dans l'esprit du jeune informaticien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'Yggdrasil nous a dit, conclut Sora. Ensuite, nous nous sommes enfuis avec Piyocomon, Meiko et M. Nishijima sur le dos de Baihumon.

Les Enfants Élus et leurs digimons, réunis en cercle, avaient gravement écouté le récit que Sora leur avait fait de leur rencontre avec Yggdrasil. La jeune fille releva la tête et déclara :

– Maintenant que vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé, voici ma question : sommes-nous sûrs de ce que nous faisons ? Sommes-nous certains que tous les risques que nous prenons parce que Gennai nous l'a demandé et parce qu'Homeostasis nous a choisis servent l'intérêt des digimons et du monde digital ? Après tout, Gennai n'a pas réfuté ce qu'a affirmé Yggdrasil dans la pagode …

– Non, mais Yggdrasil a aussi empêché Gennai de nous parler, rappela M. Nishijima. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, s'il était persuadé d'avoir raison ?

– Peut-être que c'était Gennai qui voulait nous abuser en défendant Homeostasis ? suggéra Yamato.

– Une petite minute, intervint Joe. Gennai a toujours été notre allié jusqu'à présent. Tout ce qu'il nous a expliqué lorsque nous sommes venus dans le monde digital il y a six ans s'est révélé juste. Pourquoi nous mentirait-il maintenant ?

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Gomamon. Même s'il adore les énigmes, Gennai nous a toujours soutenu, nous les digimons. Pourquoi deviendrait-il notre ennemi, tout-à-coup ?

– C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé, lui accorda Sora. Mais au fond, si Gennai nous a toujours aidés lors de nos précédents voyages dans le monde digital, c'est parce que nous accomplissions ce qu'Homeostasis attendait de nous.

– Alors, tu crois que si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'il veut, il se retournera contre nous ? demanda Tentomon.

– Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est déjà produit il y a quelques semaines quand nous avons refusé de laisser Homeostasis détruire Meicoomon : celui-ci s'est montré hostile envers nous et a envoyé Jesmon. Vous l'avez oublié ?

– Non, reconnut Mimi, vacillante.

– C'est à cause de Jesmon que vous avez failli mourir, tous les deux, dit Agumon en relevant la tête vers Taichi et M. Nishijima.

– Enfin, c'est surtout la faute de Piedmon, le corrigea M. Nishijima.

– Mais Homeostasis a tout de même joué avec nous, répliqua Tailmon. Il a pris possession d'Hikari deux fois.

– C'est vrai, se souvint Hikari. La deuxième fois, il était prêt à nous éliminer.

– C'est aussi lui qui a failli lancer le reboot de la Terre, ajouta Gabumon.

– Attendez ! s'exclama Takeru. Oui, il y a quelques semaines, alors que nous avions perdu Taichi et M. Nishijima, alors qu'Ordinemon se déchaînait, j'admets avoir moi aussi pensé qu'Homeostasis était notre ennemi. Mais ensuite, quand il a vu la puissance d'Omegamon combinée à celle de tous nos digimons, il a arrêté le reboot ! N'est-ce pas une preuve qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi ?

– C'est vrai qu'il a interrompu le processus, concéda Mimi.

– En plus, depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, nous n'avons pas revu Jesmon, rappela Palmon.

– Non, admit Koushiro. Mais nous n'avons jamais vu Homeostasis non plus. Je n'aime pas douter, mais je dois reconnaître que Sora a raison sur un point : pourquoi Homeostasis ne nous a-t-il jamais dit pourquoi nous avions été choisis ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il fait avancer à l'aveuglette pendant tant de temps, en ne communiquant avec nous qu'à travers Hikari ?

Tous baissèrent le regard vers le sol. C'était en effet une excellente question, à laquelle personne ne pouvait répondre. Taichi se la posait depuis longtemps, et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se remettre en question en tant que chef. Les décisions qu'il avait prises jusqu'alors étaient-elles vraiment correctes ?

– Serait-il possible qu'Homeostasis soit aussi dangereux qu'Yggdrasil ? s'interrogea-t-il finalement.

– Dans ce cas-là, faut-il nous battre contre les deux pour sauver le monde digital ? souleva Yamato.

– Ce serait terrible, souffla Patamon.

Un lourd silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Finalement, Joe releva la tête et prononça lentement :

– Est-ce vraiment important de savoir pourquoi nous avons été élus ?

Ses amis se redressèrent, surpris.

– Je sais que nous préfèrerions tous le savoir, dit Joe. Mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons toujours fait ce qui nous paraissait juste et nous avons pu constater de nos propres yeux que nos actions redonnaient espoir et vie aux digimons. Quand je ne pensais qu'à la classe préparatoire, que je voulais oublier le monde digital, je me suis souvent posé cette question : pourquoi sommes-nous les Enfants Élus ? Mais elle ne m'a mené nulle part. Elle m'a seulement paralysé. Alors, peut-être qu'il faut oublier ce point pour le moment et nous concentrer sur notre mission.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Sakae. Même si je suis arrivée dans le monde digital plus tard que vous tous, j'ai beaucoup appris en quelques jours. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que le lien que j'ai avec Ryudamon et que vous avez tous avec votre partenaire est plus fort qu'Homeostasis lui-même.

– Moi aussi j'en suis persuadé, confirma Ryudamon.

– Si Yggdrasil dit vrai, poursuivit Sakae, ni lui, ni Homeostasis ne peuvent faire évoluer les digimons. C'est un lien qui n'existe qu'entre nous et notre partenaire et cela nous rendra plus forts, quel que soit notre ennemi.

– Tu as raison, approuva Mimi. Surtout maintenant que Rosemon et Vikemon peuvent digivolver leur ADN.

– Et qu'Holydramon et Seraphimon peuvent devenir Crusadermon, renchérit Takeru, confiant.

Taichi pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur en se laissant aller à l'optimisme. Il sentait que Sora, Yamato, Hikari et Koushiro étaient encore sceptiques. Il se tourna vers M. Nishijima :

– Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur ?

– Eh bien … je me suis souvent demandé, comme vous, pourquoi mes amis et moi avions été choisis, et pourquoi leur sacrifice et celui du digimon d'Hime avaient été nécessaires, répondit M. Nishijima gravement. Cependant, je sais deux choses : la première, c'est qu'Homeostasis a permis la création des Bêtes Sacrées, et que l'une d'elle, Baihumon, m'a sauvé la vie. La deuxième, c'est que depuis qu'Hime sert Yggdrasil, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un être bénéfique détruirait-il à ce point la lumière qui habite dans un être vivant ? Je ne crois pas. Alors, je veux me persuader qu'Homeostasis vaut mieux qu'Yggdrasil et que nous suivons le bon chemin. Même si je n'ai pas de preuve de ce que j'avance.

– Et toi, Meiko ? dit Sora à son amie. Tu n'as encore rien dit. Tu es celle qui a le plus souffert de l'action d'Homeostasis, car c'est lui qui a décidé de détruire Meicoomon. Penses-tu qu'il nous manipule, ou qu'il est notre allié ?

Meiko cligna des yeux, grave. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers ses amis et déclara fermement :

– Avant de décider de la suppression de Meicoomon, Homeostasis a voulu la protéger d'Alphamon, et donc par extension d'Yggdrasil. De plus, Homeostasis n'était pas responsable des données d'Apocalymon présentes dans le corps de Meicoomon. Si c'est bien lui, comme je le crois, qui m'a envoyé ma petite Mei, alors il l'a préservée du mal en la plaçant à mes côtés. C'est pourquoi même si la mort de Mei restera toujours une blessure dans mon cœur, je pense qu'Homeostasis a agi de la manière qui lui paraissait la plus juste. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. En revanche, je peux blâmer celui qui envoyé Apocalymon dans le monde digital, car c'est lui qui a poussé les amis de M. Nishijima à se sacrifier, et c'est lui qui a contaminé Meicoomon. Et celui qui a envoyé Apocalymon, c'est Yggdrasil. C'est lui le responsable, et par conséquent, je ne pourrai jamais lui accorder ma confiance.

Tous les Enfants Élus dévisagèrent Meiko, bouche bée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réponse de sa part. L'expression de la jeune fille était grave, à la fois calme et déterminée. Elle semblait avoir trouvé la paix en elle-même. Ses mots portaient en eux la force de l'espoir, alors qu'étaient en train de douter. Hikari la dévisagea et sentit l'espérance et la foi gonfler de nouveau son cœur. Elle acquiesça :

– Meiko a raison. Nous devons continuer de chercher les Bêtes Sacrées.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Enfants Élus se remirent en route. Azulongmon leur avait indiqué qu'ils devaient marcher vers le nord pour trouver Xuanwumon. Les calculs de Koushiro confirmaient cette information. Ils avancèrent pendant une heure à couvert des arbres. Puis, le relief se modifia, gagna en altitude : des crêtes montagneuses couvertes de végétation s'élevèrent de chaque côté du chemin qu'ils suivaient, comme pour les cerner. Le mince ruban d'une rivière apparut en contrebas, entre les deux monts. Son lit s'élargit à mesure qu'ils progressaient, et s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément entre les montagnes qui se transformèrent des gorges. Leur chemin surplombait à présent un précipice au fond duquel s'égrenait l'eau du torrent. Joe, Mimi, Takeru et Hikari marchaient en tête Meiko et Sora les suivaient Taichi, Yamato et M. Nishijima se situaient au centre du groupe Koushiro et Sakae fermaient la file. Le soleil commençait à décliner : entre les parois escarpées des montagnes, les ombres s'étirèrent. Si les digimons discutaient entre eux, les Enfants Élus avançaient plutôt en silence. Meiko avait remarqué le front soucieux de Sora : elle savait que son amie songeait encore à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue en groupe. Elle devait se demander s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Meiko se mit à sa hauteur :

– Sora ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Meiko : elle lui sourit et tenta de la rassurer.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je pensais juste à …

– À Yggdrasil ?

– Oui. C'était très courageux ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure. Tu penses que j'ai tort de douter de notre mission ?

– Non, je comprends que tu sois inquiète. Cependant, je me suis rendue compte que mes propres doutes m'avaient rongée et m'avaient rendue amère. À présent que je crois de nouveau en notre rôle d'Enfants Élus, je me sens plus forte. Je repense beaucoup à Mei, ces jours-ci, mais d'une manière différente. Ce n'est plus avec tristesse, mais plutôt avec gratitude. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec elle. J'aimerais accomplir quelque chose qui aurait pu la rendre fière de moi.

Sora lui sourit : elle se sentait soudain mieux. Elles poursuivirent côte à côte. Derrière elles, Sakae observait Koushiro : quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Craignait-il, comme Sora et Yamato, qu'Homeostasis soit leur ennemi ? Ou y avait-il _autre chose_ ? Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda doucement :

– Koushiro ? Tu as l'air bien sombre depuis que nous sommes partis … y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

Koushiro la dévisagea, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Puis son regard dévia vers le sol et il éluda la question :

– Non, il n'y a rien.

– C'est à cause d'Yggdrasil ?

Les sourcils de Koushiro se froncèrent. Certes, il s'interrogeait au sujet d'Yggdrasil et d'Homeostasis. Mais ce qui l'obsédait, en cet instant, n'avait rien à voir avec les deux puissances du monde digital. Non, ce qui le hantait venait de ce qu'il avait lu, le matin même, dans les archives de l'Agence Administrative. Mais comment le dire à Sakae ? Il releva la tête, prêt à lui dire la vérité, quand il entendit Takeru crier :

– Attention !

Un morceau de la montagne s'était détaché de la paroi et roula vers les Enfants Élus. Tous s'écartèrent de justesse. La pierre arracha un morceau du chemin sur son passage, séparant le groupe en deux. Un grondement terrible se répercuta alors en un écho assourdissant sur tous les flancs de la montagne. Sept silhouettes descendirent alors du ciel : un dragon écarlate, une geisha au kimono parme, un ange aux ailes mi-noires, mi-blanches, un loup ailé à corne de bouc, un soldat armé de pistolet, un vieillard portant un sceptre, et une créature encapuchonnée d'un manteau rouge sous lequel brillaient deux yeux violets malfaisants.

– Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques, souffla Taichi, paniqué.

– Comment sont-ils sortis de l'Océan des Ténèbres ? s'exclama Yamato.

– Bonsoir, les salua Daemon. Une journée sans vous, vous nous manquiez. Ravis de vous voir.

– Enfin, pour certains, nous nous sommes croisés au tout début du jour, dit Lucemon en posant un regard assassin sur Joe, Mimi, Koushiro et Sakae.

– Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux nuées ardentes ? l'apostropha Mimi.

– C'est toi qui as eu cette idée ? grinça Barbamon.

– Non, c'est moi, déclara fermement Joe.

– Petite vermine, tu ne payes rien pour attendre ...

– Ces cendres nous avaient emportées dans leur course, expliqua Lucemon. Heureusement, nos camarades démoniaques sont sortis de l'Océan des Ténèbres pour nous tirer de là.

– Et comment sont-ils sortis de l'Océan des Ténèbres ? demanda Sora.

– Grâce à notre maître, Yggdrasil, répondit Laylamon avec un sourire provocateur.

– Notre maître est devenu plus fort depuis qu'il a absorbé la spore noire de Gennai.

– La spore noire ? répéta Meiko. Qu'est-il arrivé à Gennai ?

– Il a été désintégré, ricana Beelzemon.

Les Enfants Élus pâlirent. Livide, Hikari murmura :

– Gennai est … mort ?

– Nous adorerions continuer à bavarder avec vous, grogna Belphemon, mais nous avons une mission à remplir.

– Cependant, comme nous croisons votre route, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, dit Daemon.

Daemon retira son manteau et recouvrit sa forme velue de combat. Tous les Seigneurs démoniaques levèrent alors leurs bras et leurs pattes, prêt à attaquer. M. Nishijima se tourna vers les adolescents :

– Demandez à vos digimons de se digivolver pour faire diversion. Cette fois, nous avons un atout à opposer à ces démons : nous pouvons appeler trois Bêtes Sacrées.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Joe.

– Ne perdons pas de temps, dit Takeru.

– Oui, allons-y, acquiesça Patamon.

Tous les Enfants Élus brandirent leur digivice vers le ciel : la lumière qu'ils émirent aveugla les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et tous les digimons évoluèrent : Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon et Angemon apparurent. Puis, les digivices prirent chacun la couleur du symbole de leur détenteur pour permettre à Métalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Méga Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon et Angewomon de surgir. Ryudamon regarda sa partenaire et dit fermement :

– Moi aussi, Sakae, j'y vais !

– D'accord !

La jeune fille sortit son digivice, et un œuf de données entoura Ryudamon : quand il en émergea, il s'était métamorphosé en Ginryumon. Tous les digimons se lancèrent à l'assaut des Seigneurs Démoniaques. Hikari lança :

– Vite, appelons les Bêtes Sacrées !

La jeune fille prit les mains de Takeru dans les siennes, tandis que Joe prenaient celles de Mimi. Tous, avec M. Nishijima, fermèrent les yeux et invoquèrent Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon et Baihumon. Au-dessus d'eux, les attaques des démons et de leur digimons se heurtèrent dans un fracas effroyable. La montagne gronda de toute part, l'air s'imprégna d'une odeur de poudre, la fumée obscurcit l'atmosphère et leur piqua le nez. Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Mimi et M. Nishijima appelèrent les Bêtes Sacrées de toutes leurs forces.

Soudain, le rugissement d'un tigre, le grondement d'un dragon et le chant d'un oiseau déchirèrent l'air.


	33. Sous la montagne

**Chapitre 33**

Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques s'immobilisèrent et levèrent la tête. Dans le ciel se découpèrent les silhouettes de deux immenses digimons qui projetèrent leur ombre sur les démons et les Enfants Élus : un dragon évanescent au corps entouré de digi-sphères et un oiseau au plumage incandescent. Sur les hauteurs de la montagne apparut un tigre blanc et indigo à quatre yeux rouges. Le visage des adolescents et de M. Nishijima s'éclaira : les Bêtes Sacrées avaient entendu leur appel !

– On a réussi ! se réjouit Mimi.

– Ils sont tous venus ! renchérit Takeru.

Azulongmon décrivit un arc de cercle au-dessus du précipice et sa voix caverneuse ricocha sur les tous flancs de la montagne :

– Cette fois, Daemon, vous ne nous échapperez pas !

Daemon sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Mais Lucemon, gardant son sang-froid, rétorqua avec un mépris altier :

– Vous croyez donc que votre seule apparition va nous glacer d'effroi, Azulongmon ? Vous devrez d'abord nous battre et vous pourriez bien perdre ! _Grand Cross_ ! dit-il en lançant ses dix boules d'énergie.

– _Hell's fire_ ! ajouta Barbamon en agitant son sceptre pour faire jaillir des flancs de la montagne des flammes infernales.

– _Lampranthus_ ! grogna Belphemon tandis que ses cornes communiquaient entre elles pour produire un courant électrique.

– _Flame inferno_ ! rugit Daemon en faisant naître un foyer incandescent dans chacune de ses mains.

– _Darkness love_ ! susurra Laylamon en soufflant un nuage de vapeur corrosive.

Beelzemon dégaina ses pistolets et ouvrit le feu sur Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon et Azulongmon, tandis que Leviamon déversait ses torrents de flammes sur les Bêtes Sacrées. Azulongmon et Zhuqiaomon répliquèrent aussitôt. Le dragon enroula sa queue sur elle-même et la déplia d'un seul coup à la vitesse d'un fouet :

– _Blue thunder_ !

Une décharge d'électricité lacéra l'air d'un flash : elle repoussa l'attaque de Belphemon, balaya les sphères de Lucemon et la vapeur malfaisante de Laylamon. Zhuqiaomon ouvrit ses longues ailes ardentes et lança :

– _Purgatory claws_ !

Un vent d'une puissance extraordinaire descendit du ciel et éteignit les boules de feu de Daemon et les flammes de Leviamon. Baihumon bondit à son tour et ouvrit la gueule : une vague métallique en fusa pour arrêter net toutes les balles de Beelzemon et pour figer le feu diabolique de Barbamon.

– Vous êtes impuissants contre nous, leur cria Zhuqiaomon.

– C'est ce que vous croyez, aboya Daemon. Mais nous sommes sept, alors que vous n'êtes que trois. Et vous n'avez eu qu'un aperçu de notre puissance !

Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques décollèrent et s'allièrent par deux ou par trois pour affronter une Bête Sacrée : Daemon, Leviamon, Belphemon se chargèrent d'Azulongmon, Barbamon et Lucemon décollèrent vers Zhuqiaomon, tandis que Beelzemon et Laylamon bondissaient vers Baihumon.

Électricité contre électricité, Belphemon fit crépiter ses cornes pour attaquer Azulongmon tandis que le dragon chargeait sa queue de courant : les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent en zébrant de lumière les nuages de fumée qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la gorge. Leviamon en profita pour vomir ses flammes : Azulongmon créa une puissante bourrasque qui les balaya loin de la montagne.

Barbamon et Lucemon harcelèrent Zhuqiaomon de leurs flammes et de leurs boules d'énergie. Cependant, l'oiseau de feu souleva une tempête qui eut raison de leur force. Puis, il chargea le canon qu'il portait sur le dos et fit feu en direction des démons : ceux-ci furent projetés contre la montagne.

Beelzemon, tout en tirant balle sur balle vers Baihumon, élança sa main gauche vers le tigre : des serres se détachèrent de ses ongles, entourées de vapeurs des ténèbres. Mais elles se heurtèrent aux protections de fer du tigre blanc et indigo. Celui-ci cracha une nouvelle vague métallique qui stoppa net les éclairs corrosifs de Laylamon. En contrebas, les Enfants Élus contemplaient cette formidable bataille.

Daemon comprit qu'ils ne parviendraient à rien si lui et ses acolytes agissaient séparément. Il était temps de changer de stratégie et de montrer à ces créations d'Homeostasis qu'ils avaient plus de ressources qu'eux.

– Vous autres démons ! cria-t-il. Tous ensemble ! Unissons notre force ! _Chaos flare_ !

Un grondement résonna tout-à-coup des profondeurs de la montagne. Tous les adolescents se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent : une gigantesque tornade de feu venait d'embraser le fond de la gorge, grandissant à mesure qu'elle avançait. Barbamon sourit et agita son sceptre dans sa direction : ses flammes ténébreuses se joignirent à la tornade, pour accroître sa puissance. Laylamon la gonfla de ses vapeurs corrosives, Beelzemon de ses balles, Belphemon de son courant électrique, Lucemon de ses boules d'énergie, Leviamon de ses flammes verdâtres. La tornade portait maintenant toutes les couleurs et les vapeurs de l'enfer. Elle progressa vers Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon et Baihumon. Taichi serra les dents : malgré leur grand pouvoir, il était possible que les Bêtes Sacrées aient du mal à vaincre cette offensive.

– Il faut les aider ! lança-t-il.

– Ouais, approuva Yamato.

Ils sortirent leurs digivices qui se mirent à briller : Métalgreymon et Weregarurumon évoluèrent en Wargreymon et Métalgarurumon, leur niveau le plus haut de digivolution.

– Attendez-moi ! s'exclama Zudomon. Ma glace pourra vous être utile ! Joe !

– Je suis avec toi ! répondit son partenaire.

Le digivice de Joe brilla et Zudomon se digivolva en Vikemon.

– Nova force ! visa Wargreymon en direction de la tornade.

– Griffe de loup métal ! ajouta Métalgarurumon.

– Artic blizzard ! attaqua Vikemon.

Hélas, ni la glace de Vikemon, ni celle de Métalgarurumon ne parvinrent à stopper l'attaque combinée des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. Les flammes et les vapeurs ténébreuses les avalèrent littéralement. Quant à la nova force de Wargreymon, au lieu de repousser la tornade, elle s'incorpora à elle pour la rendre encore plus menaçante. Les Enfants Élus déglutirent. Azulongmon lança alors à Zhuqiaomon et Baihumon :

– Mes amis, répliquons nous aussi ensemble !

– D'accord ! acquiesça Zhuqiaomon. _Purgatory Claws_ !

Un vent destructeur s'éleva alors au-dessus de la montagne, érodant son sommet. Le ciel roula des nuages noirs, répandant une odeur de chaleur humide.

– _Blue thunder_ ! ajouta Azulongmon.

Une décharge d'électricité vint se mêler à la tempête générée par Zhuqiaomon, que Baihumon renforça de son métal liquide. Les deux cyclones, celui des Seigneurs démoniaques et celui des Bêtes Sacrées, tournoyèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils emportaient pierres et arbres sur leur passage.

– Il faut fuir d'ici ! s'écria M. Nishijima. La montagne pourrait s'écrouler quand les deux attaques vont se rencontrer !

Tous acquiescèrent. Joe grimpa sur le dos de Vikemon, Lillymon saisit la main de Mimi, Garudamon prit Sora et Meiko sur ses épaules, Wargreymon fit de même avec Taichi, Koushiro monta sur la carapace de Méga Kabuterimon, Angewomon et MagnaAngemon prirent Hikari et Takeru sur leurs ailes, Sakae se hissa sur l'armure de Ginryumon, Yamato se mit en selle sur Métalgarurumon et prit M. Nishijima derrière lui.

– Filons d'ici ! cria-t-il.

Alors qu'ils décollaient, l'attaque des Bêtes Sacrées entra en collision avec celle des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. Un souffle brûlant envahit toute la gorge. Tous les digimons mirent les bouchées doubles. Néanmoins, Ginryumon, qui n'était qu'à son niveau champion, sentait sa force inférieure aux autres. Des flammes atteignirent les parties de son corps non protégées par son armure. Il gémit et s'arc-bouta : Sakae, déstabilisée, glissa et tenta de se rattraper à l'armure de Ginryumon. Hélas, celle-ci était trop lisse : elle lâcha prise et tomba dans le vide.

– Sakae ! hurla Meiko.

– Garudamon, allons-y ! lança Sora à son partenaire.

Garudamon piqua vers Sakae. Cependant, des explosions en chaîne des deux tornades continuaient de se propager dans la gorge : un vent d'électricité enveloppa le digimon et le foudroya sur place. Garudamon cria et tomba à son tour dans le précipice, entraînant Sora et Meiko avec lui.

– Non ! s'écria Ginryumon.

Le digimon s'élança pour tenter de les sauver, mais l'électricité le frappa lui aussi. Il régressa en Ryudamon et disparut dans la gorge.

– Sora ! Meiko ! Sakae ! hurla Taichi.

– Méga Kabuterimon, toi seul pourras passer à travers cet air électrifié ! Vas-y ! lança alors Koushiro à son partenaire.

– D'accord, mets-toi sous ma carapace pour te protéger !

– J'y vais !

– Koushiro, attends ! s'écria Taichi.

Trop tard. Méga Kabuterimon avait déjà piqué vers le ravin.

– Taichi, on ne peut pas rester près de ce gouffre ! lui lança Joe. On risque d'être nous aussi électrocutés !

Taichi fixa le ravin où ses amis étaient tombés, ne pouvant se résoudre à les abandonner.

– Joe a raison, Taichi, insista M. Nishijima. Nous reviendrons les chercher quand ce nuage magnétique se sera dissipé.

À contrecœur, Taichi acquiesça. Les digimons emportèrent leurs partenaires loin de cette zone sinistrée. Pendant ce temps, Koushiro et Méga Kabuterimon parvinrent à traverser le nuage électrique et se dirigèrent vers le fond du ravin.

– Je vois Sakae ! s'écria alors Méga Kabuterimon.

La jeune fille allait s'écraser sur des roches. Méga Kabuterimon accéléra et la saisit au vol. Koushiro était ressorti de sous la carapace de son partenaire et hissa Sakae près de lui. Où se trouvaient Sora, Meiko et Garudamon ?

– Là ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en pointant le doigt vers le bas.

Garudamon avait régressé en Piyomon et était tombé dans la rivière qui coulait au fond de la gorge avec Sora et Meiko. Ryudamon flottait non loin. Méga Kabuterimon piqua vers eux. Cependant, à cet instant, un immense éboulis se détacha de la montagne et s'écrasa sur sa carapace. Le corps de Méga Kabuterimon s'illumina, et il régressa en Tentomon. Koushiro et Sakae s'enfoncèrent dans le torrent glacé. L'eau tumultueuse les projeta contre des rochers et ils perdirent connaissance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro ouvrit lentement les yeux et referma la main : il sentit le grain d'une berge sableuse sous ses doigts. Il s'assit avec précaution. Un mal de tête tenace lui vrillait les tempes. Il frissonna : son pantalon et sa chemise détrempés lui collaient à la peau. Il regarda autour de lui et demeura stupéfait : le ravin avait disparu, il ne voyait plus le ciel. Des parois rocailleuses l'entouraient tandis qu'un cours d'eau clapotait à ses pieds. Il comprit soudain : la rivière s'infiltrait sous la montagne et les avaient entraînés dans un réseau souterrain. Il se retourna : Sakae étaient allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Ryudamon gisait près d'elle. En revanche, Koushiro ne vit aucune trace de Tentomon, pas plus que de Sora, de Meiko ou Piyomon. La rivière avait dû les entraîner plus loin dans le souterrain. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra : pourvu que son digimon aille bien. Il repéra alors son sac à dos, qui trempait à moitié dans la rivière. Il se leva, le ramassa et l'ouvrit : il était rempli de sable humide et compact. Il en sortit une pochette qui contenait son ordinateur et vida le sable qui s'était infiltré partout. Il fit ensuite glisser la fermeture zip de la pochette, attrapa son ordinateur. Il appuya sur le bouton marche/arrêt et croisa les doigts … l'écran s'alluma. Il soupira : quelle bonne idée il avait eu d'acheter un étui hermétique avant leur départ pour le monde digital ! Il rangea l'ordinateur et s'approcha de Sakae. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la secoua doucement par l'épaule :

– Sakae ? Sakae, réveille-toi …

La jeune fille grimaça et ouvrit les yeux : elle dévisagea un instant Koushiro, comme si elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

– Où … sommes-nous ? articula-t-elle finalement.

– La rivière nous a entraînés dans un réseau souterrain. Nous sommes sous la montagne.

La jeune fille se redressa et parcourut les alentours du regard : elle repéra alors Ryudamon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se leva et se précipita pour prendre son partenaire dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle. Bientôt, Ryudamon reprit connaissance. Il murmura faiblement :

– Sakae … tu es en vie … j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes ensemble, maintenant.

Sakae releva la tête et regarda Koushiro, puis balaya la grotte du regard.

– Où est Tentomon ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme, sombre. Le courant a dû l'emporter plus loin. Il n'y a pas non plus de traces de Meiko ni de Sora.

– Meiko ? Sora ? … Elles sont tombées à l'eau, elles aussi ?

– Oui. Quand tu es tombée du dos de Ginryumon, Garudamon a voulu te sauver. Mais l'électricité dégagée par Azulongmon et les Seigneurs démoniaques l'ont foudroyé, et Meiko, tout comme Sora, ont été emportées par la rivière.

– Tu crois qu'elles vont bien ? demanda Sakae d'une voix angoissée.

– Je suppose que si nous nous en sommes sortis, elles aussi devraient être indemnes, supposa Koushiro en essayant de la rassurer, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

– Je l'espère.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Endolorie. J'ai froid.

– Oui, moi aussi. C'est normal, nous sommes complètement trempés.

– Je vais vous faire un feu, dit Ryudamon en sautant au sol.

– Avec quoi ? s'étonna Sakae.

– Avec ça, répondit le digimon en s'approchant de l'eau.

Une souche d'arbre s'était bloquée entre des rochers de la rivière et flottait lamentablement. Ryudamon descendit dans l'eau, saisit les racines. Les adolescents l'aidèrent à tirer la souche hors de l'eau. Puis, Ryudamon cracha du feu pour sécher le bois, et bientôt, ce dernier s'embrasa. Sakae et Koushiro s'assirent et se réchauffèrent.

Ils contemplèrent les flammes dansantes en silence. Elles projetaient sur les parois sombres du souterrain des ombres fugitives. Près d'eux, la rivière glissait dans son lit avec un susurrement cristallin. Ryudamon, épuisé, se roula en boule contre Sakae. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sakae lui caressa la tête, puis elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle finit par murmurer :

– Merci, Koushiro.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Koushiro sourit.

– De rien.

Sakae releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route, le matin même, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Koushiro n'était pas seulement sérieux comme il avait coutume de l'être. Non, ce jour-là, son regard était ombré par un secret qui lui pesait comme des chaînes. À travers ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, ses épaules raides, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres scellées, Sakae devinait que quelque chose plus grave que tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé l'obsédait.

– Koushiro ?

– Oui ?

– Ce matin, avant que nous ne partions, tu regardais quelque chose sur ton ordinateur. Quand je t'ai interrompu, tu paraissais … bouleversé. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Koushiro dévisagea intensément la jeune fille. Devait-il lui dire ? Valait-il mieux connaître un secret qui peut faire mal ? Ou était-ce mieux, parfois, d'ignorer la vérité ? Sakae le fixait avec insistance. Finalement, il lâcha :

– Ce matin, j'ai fait des recherches sur la personne qui avait créé le portail qui nous a permis de nous rendre sur le continent WWW. Tu te rappelles que j'avais dit que ce programme avait été lancé par une personne sur Terre ?

– Oui, je m'en souviens.

– En fait, ce portail a été créé par quelqu'un qui appartient à l'agence où travaille M. Nishijima, et … ton père. Enfin, je veux dire, M. Mochizuki, ton père adoptif. Mais le nom de cette personne fut très difficile à dénicher, car elle travaille dans un bureau qui, officiellement, n'existe pas dans l'agence.

– Tu veux dire … que c'est un bureau secret ?

– Oui. Et la personne qui y travaille semble tout aussi secrète. Le nom qu'elle porte ne figure pas dans les registres d'état-civil.

– Serait-ce … une fausse identité ?

– Peut-être. Mais surtout, cet homme est inscrit dans les archives classées top secrètes de l'agence. Il a remplacé deux chercheurs qui occupaient auparavant son poste et qui sont décédés il y a quinze ans.

Sakae dévisagea Koushiro, bouche bée. Deux hommes morts quinze ans auparavant ? Elle craignait de comprendre.

– Attends … est-ce que tu es en train de dire … que les chercheurs que cet homme a remplacés, c'était … ton père et le mien ?

– Oui.

Sakae cligna des yeux.

– Alors … ils travaillaient tous les deux pour cette agence ?

– Oui. J'ai aussi regardé le dossier de M. Mochizuki. À l'époque où ton père et le mien travaillaient à l'agence, il y était déjà employé, lui aussi. Cela veut dire que M. Mochizuki connaissait nos deux pères.

Sakae écarquilla les yeux : son père adoptif avait connu son véritable père. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Pourquoi ?

– Il y a autre chose, plus important, poursuivit Koushiro. J'ai réussi à retrouver le dossier de nos pères quand ils travaillaient pour l'agence. Il y a la date de leur décès dessus, l'heure, et même la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture qu'il conduisait. Eh bien … c'était la même voiture.

– Tu veux dire … qu'ils étaient ensemble quand l'accident s'est produit ?

– Oui.

Koushiro baissa les yeux vers le sol et pinça les lèvres, comme s'il retenait une dernière information.

– Qu'as-tu lu d'autre ? demanda Sakae. Dis-le-moi, Koushiro.

– Je n'ai rien lu d'autre. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Savoir que ton père et le mien ont travaillé pour cette agence change tout. L'agence dépend du gouvernement et elle connait l'existence du monde digital, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais depuis longtemps. Je me suis demandé pourquoi nos pères auraient travaillé pour cet organisme. Je sais que mon père était mathématicien, et le tien, je l'ai lu dans les dossiers, était physicien. Imagine … qu'on les ait embauchés pour créer le digimonde ?

– Créer le digimonde ? Mais … n'a-t-il pas surgi de lui-même du réseau internet ?

– À vrai dire, je l'ignore. Mais l'homme qui travaille aujourd'hui à la place de ton père et du mien peut directement agir sur le monde digital en y lançant un programme. Cela soulève en moi beaucoup de questions. Et s'il influait sur le monde que nos pères ont mis au point ? Le monde digital représente un danger, mais aussi une potentialité énorme pour celui qui le contrôle … cet univers aurait pu attiser des convoitises.

– Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– Que cet accident de voiture, dans lequel nos deux pères se trouvaient réunis, n'était peut-être pas un accident.

Sakae cligna des yeux, terrifiée.

– Attends … tu crois … tu crois qu'on les a tués ? Mais tu n'as aucune preuve, aucune certitude de ce que tu avances, Koushiro !

– Non, en effet. Mais découvrir que mon père et le tien, qui étaient amis, ont tous les deux travaillé pour cette agence m'obsède. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas ? Ont-ils agi pour le gouvernement ? Ont-ils commis des actes illégaux ? Sont-ils morts pour cela ? Le fait que M. Mochizuki les ait connu et qu'il ne t'ait jamais parlé de ton véritable père éveille encore plus de soupçons en moi.

Sakae dévisagea Koushiro, troublée. Son imagination commença à élaborer mille scénarios, mille théories. Puis, elle secoua la tête énergiquement, comme si elle voulait chasser ces images de son esprit. Elle se releva, et d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, elle déclara :

– Je veux croire que mon père était un homme bien. Et toi aussi, Koushiro, tu dois le croire.

Koushiro observa le nez plissé et si déterminé de la jeune fille, ses poings résolument serrés, son regard enflammé. Sa force de caractère et son énergie l'impressionnait. En cet instant où le doute le tenaillait, l'optimisme de Sakae lui apportait lumière et réconfort. Dans le visage à la fois encore juvénile et pourtant si assuré de l'adolescente, féminin mais aussi un peu rebelle, Koushiro se rendit soudain compte qu'il la trouvait belle. Il demeura muet de stupeur, frappé par cette découverte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il devait paraître stupide. Il se redressa, toussa, se tourna vers la rivière pour cacher sa gêne. Pour couper court à la conversation, il dit :

– Les autres doivent nous chercher. Essayons de retrouver Meiko et Sora, puis de sortir de ce souterrain.


	34. Le dixième symbole

**Chapitre 34**

– Meiko ! Sora ! Sakae ! Koushiro ! s'époumona Taichi.

Les attaques des Seigneurs démoniaques et des Bêtes Sacrées avaient dévasté la gorge dans laquelle s'était produite la bataille. Après l'explosion, les démons comme les Bêtes Sacrées avaient disparu. Taichi et les autres étaient alors revenus sur la montagne et étaient descendus dans le ravin pour tenter de retrouver leurs amis. Cependant, la nuit avait envahi le digimonde et les recherches devenaient difficiles.

– Koushiro ! Meiko ! appela Mimi.

– Sora ! Sakae ! hurla Yamato.

– Pourvu qu'ils ne se soient pas noyés, souffla Hikari, inquiète.

– De toute façon, on ne voit plus rien, grommela Joe. C'est comme si nous cherchions à l'aveuglette. Il faudra sans doute attendre le jour pour continuer.

– On ne va pas arrêter maintenant ! s'exclama Taichi. Nos amis ont besoin de nous !

– Oui, on ne peut pas les laisser ! confirma Yamato.

– Je le sais bien, et moi aussi je m'inquiète, dit Joe. Mais que voulez-vous faire à part progresser pendant des heures à tâtons ?

– Venez voir ! lança soudain Takeru.

Il se trouvait au pied de la montagne, près de la rivière. En s'approchant, les autres adolescents se rendirent compte que la paroi rocheuse s'ouvrait en un tunnel sous lequel s'enfonçait le cours d'eau.

– La rivière les a peut-être entraîné là-dedans, souffla Takeru.

– Oui, c'est bien possible, acquiesça Joe.

– Il faut aller voir, dit Taichi.

Avec l'aide du feu d'Agumon et de Gabumon, ils se fabriquèrent des torches et pénétrèrent dans le souterrain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meiko reprit lentement connaissance, courbaturée et glacée par ses habits mouillés. Elle s'assit et essaya de savoir où elle se trouvait : elle plissa les yeux, mais le monde demeura flou et ténébreux. Elle toucha alors son visage et ne sentit ni les verres ni les branches de ses lunettes. Elle avait dû les perdre dans la rivière. Au même moment, elle entendit un battement d'ailes d'insecte et l'obscurité s'illumina : Tentomon apparut devant elle, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître.

– Meiko ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Tentomon ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

– Quand Garudamon est tombé en vous emportant toi et Sora, Koushiro et moi avons essayé de vous sauver … mais le temps de rattraper Sakae, vous aviez déjà disparu dans le torrent …

– Vous avez sauvé Sakae ?

– Oui, mais ensuite un éboulis m'a fait régressé et nous sommes tous tombés à l'eau.

– Où sont les autres ? Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes.

– Tiens, je les ai retrouvées, dit Tentomon en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour les reposer sur son nez.

Tout-à-coup, le monde prit forme pour Meiko. Un des verres de ses lunettes était fêlé, mais elle y voyait tout de même mieux que sans rien. Elle se trouvait dans un tunnel souterrain au milieu de laquelle coulait une rivière. À quelques mètres d'elle, Sora et Piyomon gisaient encore inconscientes sur la rive. Tentomon, grâce à l'électricité qu'il produisait, éclairait faiblement la caverne.

– Nous sommes … sous la montagne ? comprit-elle.

– On dirait bien, acquiesça Tentomon.

– Où sont Koushiro et Sakae ?

– Peut-être se sont-ils échoués plus en amont, ou plus en aval … j'espère que Koushiro va bien.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il s'en est sorti.

Meiko se leva et alla s'agenouiller près de Sora. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne :

– Sora ? Sora, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille gémit et peu à peu revint à elle.

– Tout va bien, lui murmura doucement Meiko pour la rassurer. Nous avons survécu au torrent, et Piyomon est près de toi.

Sora se redressa lentement, encore étourdie. Elle vit alors Piyomon. Elle étendit la main et caressa sa tête. Le petit oiseau rose s'agita, ouvrit les yeux. Quand il vit Sora, la joie envahit son regard. Il sauta dans les bras de sa partenaire. Meiko sourit : aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé, mais leurs vêtements humides leur gelaient les os. Sora se releva, bras serrés autour d'elle.

– Cette rivière nous a entraînées très loin …

Piyomon acquiesça et soupira :

– Je suis épuisée. Je mangerais des centaines de bananes si je le pouvais !

– Moi aussi, acquiesça Tentomon.

Meiko parut réfléchir un instant, et soudain, son visage s'éclaira : elle venait de repérer son sac à dos, qui flottait contre un rocher de la rivière.

– Je n'aurai peut-être pas des centaines de bananes à vous proposer, mais peut-être reste-t-il quelque chose de mangeable au fond de ce sac !

Elle alla le tirer de l'eau et l'ouvrit : les pommes et les bananes qu'elle avait emportées avaient été malmenées par la rivière. Quelques-unes avaient été réduites en purée, d'autres avaient pris des coups et avaient bruni. Sora, Tentomon et Piyomon vinrent à leur tour se pencher sur le sac. Meiko sourit :

– Ça va être difficile de manger ces fruits élégamment, mais au moins, cela vous donnera de l'énergie, dit-elle à l'intention de Piyomon et de Tentomon.

Ils acquiescèrent. Meiko attrapa une première pomme pas trop abîmée et la tendit à Piyomon. Puis, elle prit une banane qu'elle donna à Tentomon. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et fit la grimace : la chair à l'intérieur ressemblait à de la compote. Il commença à la manger comme il put, mais bientôt, de la banane tomba sur ses pattes. Meiko et Sora rirent : au point où ils en étaient, il fallait renoncer à faire des manières. Les deux jeunes filles récoltèrent la purée de fruit dans leur paume et la portèrent directement à leur bouche. En dix minutes, elles étaient toutes tâchées de sucre de fruit. Heureusement, elles purent se laver le visage et les mains avec l'eau de la rivière. Cet encas terminé, Meiko se redressa et déclara :

– Il faut essayer de retrouver Sakae et Koushiro.

– Ils sont tombés dans l'eau après vous, réfléchit Tentomon. Donc, logiquement, ils devraient se trouver un peu plus en amont.

– D'accord, allons-y, dit Sora.

Ils se mirent en marche dans la semi-obscurité, avec pour seul phare l'électricité qu'émettait Tentomon. Dans cette lumière fragile, Meiko remarqua que l'expression de Sora était redevenue fermée et sombre. Ce repli sur soi était accentué par sa posture recroquevillée à cause du froid. Le rire franc et jovial qui l'avait saisie pendant le partage des fruits s'était à nouveau évanoui, et Sora semblait maintenant aussi anxieuse que lorsqu'elle pensait à Yggdrasil le matin même. Meiko s'approcha d'elle :

– Sora ? Ça va ? Tu as froid ?

– Oui … mais pas seulement dans mon corps. Dans mon cœur, aussi. Cette attaque des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques était effrayante … cependant, la puissance des Bêtes Sacrées est elle aussi impressionnante. J'ignore pourquoi, mais pendant la bataille, je me suis demandé ce que nous pourrions bien faire si les Bêtes Sacrées se retournaient contre nous …

– Pourquoi feraient-elles une chose pareille ?

– Parce qu'Homeostasis le leur aurait ordonné …

– Mais Sora, les Bêtes Sacrées nous ont sauvés ! N'est-ce pas une preuve à tes yeux qu'Homeostasis est notre allié ?

– Je ne sais pas …

– Ne nourris pas des pensées aussi sombres. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'y voir clair tous les jours, mais … je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin d'en parler. Je suis ton amie.

– Merci, Meiko, dit Sora en lui souriant. Pourvu que Koushiro et Sakae aillent bien … je m'en voudrais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons les retrouver.

À cet instant, une lumière brilla soudain d'une grotte latérale de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le faisceau lumineux traversa tout le souterrain, illumina Sora, Meiko, Tentomon et Piyomon, puis s'éteignit. Les deux jeunes filles et les digimons s'immobilisèrent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffla Piyomon.

– Je ne sais pas, fit Sora, mais cette lumière était intense …

– Il faut aller voir, dit Meiko. Ce sont peut-être Koushiro et Sakae …

Piyomon vola jusqu'à la rivière.

– Là ! dit-elle. Des pierres émergent de l'eau, vous pouvez vous en servir pour traverser !

– Je vais les éclairer ! ajouta Tentomon.

Les deux jeunes filles repérèrent rapidement les pierres et sautèrent de l'une à l'autre jusqu'à atteindre l'autre rive. Là, une galerie s'enfonçait profondément sous la montagne. Un nouveau faisceau lumineux traversa alors le tunnel.

– Par-là ! s'exclama Sora.

Les deux adolescentes et les digimons s'engagèrent dans le passage. Celui-ci se poursuivit en ligne droite pendant quelques minutes, puis, tout à coup, tourna sur la gauche. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une caverne de taille moyenne qui se terminait en cul de sac. Intriguées, Meiko et Sora cherchèrent une issue. En vain.

– D'où venait la lumière si cette grotte est une impasse ? s'interrogea Meiko, perplexe.

À ce moment précis, la lumière brilla encore une fois. Meiko et Sora se retournèrent : le rayon provenait de la roche même, au fond de la caverne. Elles s'approchèrent de la paroi. Meiko posa la main sur la pierre et sentit les saillies rugueuses et froides sous sa paume. Soudain, elle effleura un relief différent. Elle se pencha et remarqua alors un symbole gravé dans la pierre.

– Cela représente un digivice ! s'exclama Tentomon.

En effet, la sculpture stylisée se détachait nettement. Meiko fronça les sourcils. Elle avait la curieuse sensation que quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose l'attendait dans cette caverne. Elle sortit son digivice de sa poche et l'approcha du symbole gravé dans la pierre. Le relief sculpté s'illumina alors, et coulissa dans la roche pour laisser apparaître une petite cavité. À l'intérieur reposait un scanner et un symbole. Les deux Enfants Élues et les digimons écarquillèrent les yeux.

– Un symbole, souffla Meiko. À qui peut-il bien être ?

Tentomon fixa alternativement le digivice de Meiko, puis le symbole.

– Cette cache secrète a réagi à l'approche de ton digivice, Meiko, dit-il. Ce symbole, c'est le tien.

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

– Tentomon a raison, acquiesça Sora. J'ai déjà mon symbole. Si cette paroi s'est ouverte à ton approche, c'est qu'il t'appartient.

Meiko le prit d'une main tremblante. Elle l'observa, puis dit d'une voix vacillante :

– Pourquoi aurais-je un symbole, alors que je n'ai plus de partenaire digimon ?

Sora, perplexe, fixait le pendentif : c'était une excellente question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Ils sont là ! s'exclama soudain Mimi en pointant le doigt devant elle.

Deux silhouettes avançaient vers eux. À mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient, tous les adolescents reconnurent Sakae et Koushiro, accompagnés de Ryudamon. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, soulagés.

– Koushiro, Sakae ! s'exclama Taichi. Quelle peur on a eue !

– On pensait ne pas vous retrouver avant demain matin, acquiesça Yamato.

– Heureusement que Takeru a vu ce souterrain, ajouta Joe.

– Vous n'avez rien ? leur demanda M. Nishijima.

– Non, ça va, les rassura Sakae. Mais nous n'avons retrouvé ni Meiko, ni Sora, elles ont dû être emportées plus loin par le courant.

– On va continuer à les chercher, dit Takeru.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à la lumière de leurs torches. Soudain, Hikari s'arrêta et murmura :

– Chut ! Écoutez ! Des bruits de pas.

Elle avait raison. Ils tendirent l'oreille et marchèrent dans la direction des pas qu'ils percevaient. Soudain, sur la rive opposée où ils se trouvaient, ils virent un point lumineux flotter vers eux. D'autres ombres le suivaient. Peu à peu, ces silhouettes se précisèrent : Tentomon, suivi de Piyomon, Sora et Meiko apparurent. Quand elle vit Taichi et les autres, les yeux de Meiko s'illuminèrent :

– Vous nous avez retrouvés !

Leurs amis sautèrent de joie. Meiko et Sora réussirent à trouver de nouveau des pierres saillantes pour traverser la rivière et rejoindre les autres Enfants Élus.

– Sora, tout va bien ? lui demanda Taichi.

– Oui, ça va, merci Taichi. Merci d'être venus nous chercher.

– Koushiro, je suis tellement content de te voir ! s'exclama Tentomon en volant vers son partenaire.

– Tentomon ! Tu vas bien ? La chute dans la rivière ne t'a pas trop sonné ?

– Non, ça va, et il restait quelques fruits à Meiko pour me requinquer.

Yamato s'avança vers Sora et sourit, soulagé. La tension qui crispait son front venait seulement de se relâcher.

– Sora … je me suis inquiété.

– Je sais, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en prenant sa main. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Il la serra contre lui. Pendant ce temps, Sakae s'était jetée dans les bras de sa sœur. Quand elle se détacha d'elle, elle remarqua le scanner autour de son cou. Elle le fixa, stupéfaite :

– Meiko, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est … mon symbole, dit-elle à mi-voix, en rougissant. Nous venons de le trouver dans une grotte avec Sora.

Tous les autres se retournèrent vers elle, bouche bée. Cette concentration de regards accentua la gêne de Meiko.

– Alors, un symbole t'était destiné ? souffla Mimi.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi, maintenant que j'ai perdu ma petite Mei, dit Meiko en serrant le pendentif contre son cœur.

– Et moi, je me demande qui a placé ce symbole dans cette grotte, dit Yamato.

– Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Koushiro. Avec ton digivice, s'il te plaît.

Meiko retira de son cou le symbole et le tendit au jeune homme avec son digivice. Koushiro se mit en tailleur et ouvrit son ordinateur.

– Comment peut-il encore fonctionner ? s'étonna Joe.

– J'avais acheté une pochette hermétique, avant de partir, répondit Koushiro avec sourire malicieux.

– Pas bête.

Koushiro brancha le digivice de Meiko sur son ordinateur et l'examina. Au bout de quelques minutes, il acquiesça, grave :

– C'est bien ton symbole. Il correspond à ton digivice.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?

– La justice.

Meiko cligna des yeux. La justice ? Elle l'avait tant désirée, ces derniers mois. Justice pour Meicoomon. Justice pour les digimons qui avaient soufferts à cause d'elle. Justice pour ses amis et aussi pour elle-même. Parfois, ce sentiment de justice se muait dans son cœur en désir de vengeance. Ce symbole lui correspondait-il vraiment ? Elle le regarda avec un mélange de crainte et de joie.

Les Enfants Élus décidèrent de quitter le souterrain et de passer la nuit dehors, sur les rives de la gorge. Quand ils sortirent à l'air libre, ils respirèrent plus facilement. Ayant perdu leurs provisions dans la dernière bataille, ils firent un feu et s'installèrent à même le sol. Gomamon réussit à pêcher quelques poissons qu'ils firent griller pour le dîner. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Yamato murmura :

– L'attaque des Sept Seigneurs démoniaques était effrayante … mais les Bêtes Sacrées ont elles aussi un sacré pouvoir.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Mimi. Heureusement qu'on a pu les appeler.

– Après l'explosion, les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ont été balayés, mais les Bêtes Sacrées aussi, se rappela Takeru. Je me demande où ils peuvent se trouver maintenant.

– En tout cas, ce combat nous a prouvé une chose, déclara Taichi.

– Laquelle ? demanda Joe.

– Les trois Bêtes Sacrées ne sont pas encore assez puissantes pour vaincre les démons d'Yggdrasil, dit M. Nishijima.

– Exactement, approuva Taichi. Azulongmon, Baihumon et Zhuqiaomon auront besoin de Xuanwumon s'ils veulent pouvoir vaincre les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Combien de jours de voyage nous reste-t-il avant de parvenir au nord du continent WWW ? demanda Hikari.

– Je ne sais pas … répondit son frère. Koushiro, quelles sont tes estimations ? Eh, Koushiro, tu rêves ?

L'adolescent paraissait en effet absorbé par ses pensées. Son regard grave était accroché au vide. La voix de Taichi le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

– Hein ? Pardon, Taichi, tu disais ?

– Combien de jours de route nous reste-t-il avant d'arriver à l'endroit où est emprisonné Xuanwumon ?

– Attends, je vais te dire ça, répondit-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Alors … au rythme où l'on va, je dirais … au moins une dizaine de jours.

– Une dizaine de jours en marchant ? se plaignit Mimi. On ne va jamais y arriver !

– Il faut faire de notre mieux, dit Joe.

– Pour l'instant, nous devrions prendre du repos, déclara M. Nishijima.

– Oui, surtout les digimons, ils ont besoin de sommeil, dit Takeru en caressant la tête de Patamon qui s'était lové contre lui.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tandis que beaucoup s'allongeaient pour prendre un peu de repos, Joe observa Koushiro. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé avec Sakae dans le souterrain, il trouvait qu'il agissait de manière étrange. Il semblait … ailleurs. Le Koushiro que Joe connaissait gardait toujours les pieds sur terre. Mais en cet instant, son front était plissé comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de grave. Joe avait remarqué qu'il échangeait fréquemment des regards avec Sakae. Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre eux sous la montagne ? La jeune fille s'approcha justement de Koushiro et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Joe, discrètement, tendit l'oreille. Sakae, d'une voix douce, murmura au jeune homme :

– Ça ne sert à rien de nous obséder avec ça. Si nous y pensons trop, nous imaginerons des choses qui sont peut-être fausses.

– Je sais. Mais … j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cet homme mystérieux. Ton père adoptif le connaît peut-être ?

– Peut-être. De toute façon, je compte avoir avec lui une discussion sérieuse quand nous rentrerons du monde digital.

Koushiro et Sakae se dévisagèrent. De nouveau, l'étrange fourmillement qui avait assailli Koushiro dans la grotte lui picota l'estomac. Il détourna le regard. Pourtant, il sentit que Sakae continuait de l'observer.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens, souffla-t-elle. Mais je tiens à te dire que je ne te laisserai pas affronter tes peurs seul. Parce que ton passé, c'est aussi le mien. Nous rechercherons la vérité ensemble.

Il releva lentement la tête vers elle : elle lui souriait d'un regard doux et franc. Cette chaleur, ce naturel le fascinaient. Elle savait trouver les mots pour calmer ses incertitudes, avec simplicité. Sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi, il se rappela que c'était déjà ce qui lui avait plu chez Mimi. Maintenant, c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez Sakae. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose chez Sakae, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pour Mimi : une sensation de complicité. Il n'avait pas peur d'être sincère avec Sakae, parce que le passé les unissait. Cette absence de peur l'intriguait et lui plaisait en même temps.

Sakae soutint le regard de Koushiro. Dans ses grandes pupilles brunes elle voyait s'agiter mille émotions. Elle savait que la découverte concernant leurs pères les avait troublé tous les deux. Elle voulait l'aider à surmonter ses craintes, comme il lui était venu en aide devant la tombe de ses parents. Elle admirait en Koushiro son intelligence, son sang-froid, son dévouement à ses amis et à Tentomon. Mais toutes ces qualités étaient pour le moment paralysées par le doute. D'une voix rassurante, elle lui dit :

– Pour l'instant, il faut nous reposer. Nous avons été bien secoués par le torrent, nous méritons une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu ne crois pas ?

– C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Sakae sourit à son tour, puis elle serra le poing droit, comme si elle hésitait à faire quelque hose. Elle tendit alors la main vers celle de Koushiro. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient les siens, elle se ravisa et suspendit son geste. Finalement, elle se releva, contourna le feu et alla s'allonger de l'autre côté du foyer avec Ryudamon. Koushiro, médusé, fixa sa silhouette à travers les flammes. Joe s'approcha alors de lui.

– Hé, Koushiro, ça va ?

– Hum ? fit Koushiro en sortant de sa torpeur. Ah, c'est toi, Joe. Oui, ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Je te trouve … bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sous la montagne, avec Sakae ?

– Sous la montagne ? Euh … rien.

Joe adressa un regard goguenard à son ami.

– Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Koushiro sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il balbutia, sans parvenir à nier :

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … où est-ce que tu es allé chercher une idée pareille ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Joe avec un sourire appuyé. Tu sais, Sakae est une fille bien. Il faut simplement que tu lui expliques que ça va être un ménage à trois avec ton ordinateur.

– Imbécile, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Allez, ne fais pas la tête, je plaisante.

Voyant que son ami restait silencieux, Joe s'assit à ses côtés et demanda :

– De quoi vous parliez, il y a quelques minutes ?

– Tu nous as écoutés ?

– J'ai entendu sans le vouloir. C'est qui, cet homme mystérieux que vous évoquiez ?

– C'est … un secret.

– Un secret ? Tu es sûr ?

– Oui.

Joe fronça les sourcils, déçu. Koushiro lui adressa un regard en biais. Il soupira et lâcha :

– C'est à propos de nos pères biologiques. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler aux autres pour l'instant.

– Ah, je vois, acquiesça Joe en se déridant. En tout cas, Sakae est une chouette fille, et courageuse en plus. Elle m'a impressionné sur le volcan de Zhuqiaomon.

– Oui, moi aussi, acquiesça Koushiro avec un sourire.

– Tu devrais dormir. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, de longs jours de marche nous attendent.

– Oui, je sais. Bonne nuit, Joe.

– Bonne nuit, Koushiro.


	35. L'homme de l'ombre

**Chapitre 35**

Alors que le soleil allait franchir la crête de la montagne et répandre l'aurore dans la vallée où dormaient les Enfants Élus, Meiko fixait son symbole. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, trop troublée par ce nouvel objet. Elle avait toujours pensé que si amis avaient reçu un symbole et pas elle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas destinée à en posséder un. Pourtant, le symbole de la justice avait réagi à l'approche de son propre digivice. La justice … maintenant que Meicoomon était morte, ce symbole lui apparaissait comme une ironie du sort. Il était arrivé trop tard, quand justice ne pouvait plus être rendue. Du moins, pas aux yeux de Meiko. Meicoomon était morte, et c'était la plus grande injustice. Mais peut-être était-il encore temps de sauver le monde digital en vainquant Yggdrasil. Elle voulait croire que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait reçu un symbole, même si elle ne voyait pas absolument comment elle pourrait l'utiliser.

À quelques mètres d'elle, Hikari s'agitait dans son sommeil. De nouveau, elle rêvait de ce monde éclatant de lumière, ce monde rempli de données flottantes dans lequel elle était déjà venue. Aucun son ne traversait l'atmosphère, pas même celui de ses pas. Elle ne sentait pas le poids de son corps et les cubes colorés de données lévitaient autour d'elle comme si la gravité n'existait pas dans ce monde étrange. Elle tendit une main devant elle et toucha l'un des cubes. Il s'illumina et un souvenir s'imposa à Hikari : elle Meiko et Meicoomon en train de prendre un bain dans une maison de campagne. Ce devait être la maison de Meiko à Tottori ; c'était donc un souvenir de Meiko. Curieusement, le souvenir n'était pas très net, comme si un filtre avait été posé sur l'image. Elle toucha un second cube, et un autre souvenir traversa son esprit, beaucoup plus précis : elle était un digimon insecte puissant, elle serrait dans ses bras Meicrackmon, la forme digivolvée de Meicoomon, pour éviter qu'elle ne se déchaîne … c'était un souvenir de Méga Kabuterimon. Les deux cubes unirent alors leurs données, et un digimon transparent apparut.

– Meicoomon ! s'écria Hikari.

L'image clignota et le digimon agita la patte. Meicoomon semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et son image clignota à nouveau. Soudain, l'apparition explosa en milliers de pixels. Au même moment, Hikari se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle s'assit et passa une main sur son front, encore hantée par son rêve. Elle releva la tête : le feu s'était éteint et les braises froides avaient noirci. Tout le monde dormait encore, sauf Meiko, qu'elle remarqua adossée contre un rocher au bord de la rivière. Hikari se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

– Bonjour, Meiko.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, surprise :

– Hikari ? Tu te réveilles tôt. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air troublée.

– Je … je viens de faire un rêve étrange. C'était un rêve très semblable à celui que j'avais fait quand nous étions restées bloquées dans cette grotte, après notre première bataille contre les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Celui où tu as vu Meicoomon et Wizardmon ?

– Oui. Tu te rappelles que nous voulions en parler à Koushiro ? Cependant, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le monde digital, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

– Oui, moi aussi.

– Ton symbole m'a fait me souvenir de ce rêve. Et, étrangement, cette nuit, j'en ai fait un autre.

– Est-ce que tu as vu Mei, cette fois ? demanda Meiko.

– Oui, mais son image ne s'est pas stabilisée suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle me parle. Comme si … comme si les souvenirs qui avaient permis qu'elle renaisse dans mon rêve étaient moins intenses que la dernière fois. Meiko, est-ce que tu aurais cherché à oublier Meicoomon ?

– L'oublier ? Jamais ! Enfin … je reconnais que ces jours-ci, j'ai évité de remuer trop de souvenirs en moi. Je l'ai fait seulement dans le but de moins souffrir, j' t'assure …

– Tu dois continuer à te rappeler d'elle. Sinon, elle pourrait disparaître du monde dont je rêve. Je le sens.

Meiko dévisagea Hikari. Parfois, comme en cet instant, le regard de son amie était habité par une gravité si intense qu'elle en était presque effrayante. Meiko hocha lentement la tête :

– D'accord. Tu crois … que l'on devrait en parler à Koushiro, cette fois-ci ?

– Oui, mais pas seulement. Nous devons en parler à tout le monde.

Meiko acquiesça. Les deux jeunes filles attendirent que leurs amis se réveillent. Puis, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Hikari raconta son rêve aux autres Enfants Élus. Finalement, Koushiro lui demanda :

– Pourquoi penses-tu que cela a lien avec l'apparition du symbole de Meiko ?

– Parce que je n'avais pas refait ce rêve depuis longtemps, et juste quand Meiko trouve le symbole de la justice, Meicoomon renaît dans mes rêves. C'est une coïncidence plutôt étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Takeru, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêves de ce monde. Koushiro, est-ce que tu crois que cet endroit où Hikari se rend endormie pourrait exister dans le monde digital ?

– C'est difficile à dire, car aucun d'entre nous ne peut entrer dans la tête d'Hikari, et personne d'autre n'a visité ce monde en songe.

– Cela pourrait être un simple rêve, dit Yamato.

– Oui, approuva Joe. La mort de Meicoomon a été une terrible perte pour nous tous, et en cas de choc, les individus font souvent des rêves qui ont un effet de catharsis.

– Non, je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que ça, dit Hikari en secouant la tête.

– Dans ce cas, quelle serait la nature de ce monde, s'il existait vraiment ? demanda Sora.

– Oui, à quoi servirait-il ? renchérit Mimi.

Hikari porta une main à son menton, pensive.

– Là-bas, dit-elle, je n'ai vu que des digimons qui sont morts dans le monde réel : Wizardmon et Meicoomon. Wizardmon a affirmé que les souvenirs que nous gardons d'eux leur permettent de réapparaître temporairement dans ce monde. Mais ce n'est qu'une image : ils ne reviennent vraiment pas à la vie.

– Je suis persuadée que ces rêves ne sont pas le fait du hasard, intervint alors Meiko.

– Ce serait plus facile si tu pouvais emmener quelqu'un avec toi dans ton rêve, dit Mimi.

– Mais c'est bien là le problème … je ne sais pas comment vous faire voir ce monde. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il existe hors de ma tête.

Tous baissèrent les yeux, perplexes. Sans preuve, il leur était difficile de croire qu'Hikari pouvait réellement se rendre dans une autre dimension. Taichi fixa sa sœur : après tout, elle était capable de se transporter dans l'Océan des Ténèbres. Cependant, si le monde dont elle leur parlait existait vraiment, pourquoi s'y rendait-elle en rêvant ? Que signifiait l'apparition de Meicoomon et Wizardmon ? Il leur manquait encore des clés pour déchiffrer cette impasse.

Les Enfants Élus décidèrent de reprendre leur route et marchèrent toute la journée sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Ils étaient également toujours sans nouvelles des Bêtes Sacrées. Cela inquiétait M. Nishijima : il avait essayé d'invoquer Baihumon par la pensée, mais aucune présence ne lui avait répondu, aucune chaleur n'avait rassuré son cœur. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, Baihumon avait été blessé en essayant de défendre le village des bébés digimons. M. Nishijima espérait que ce ne soit pas à nouveau le cas. Il devait s'arranger le soir même pour écrire au directeur de l'Agence afin de le mettre au courant des derniers évènements qu'ils avaient vécu. Curieusement, depuis deux jours, le directeur ne répondait plus à ses mails. Le professeur se demandait même s'il les recevait. Il releva la tête et regarda les Enfants Élus qui marchaient devant lui.

Le rêve qu'Hikari leur avait raconté l'intriguait. Ce matin-là, lorsque la jeune fille leur avait décrit en détail le monde dans lequel elle se transportait, quelque chose avait interpellé le professeur. Ce monde rempli de données, il était certain d'y être déjà allé. La première fois qu'il avait vu Hackmon dans le bureau d'Hime, à l'Agence, une voix avait résonné dans sa tête à la fin de leur entrevue. Un monde immaculé, rempli de données colorées s'était imposé à sa vue en se superposant au monde réel. Oui, il était sûr d'être déjà entré dans cet univers par la pensée, de la même manière qu'Hikari y pénétrait en rêvant. Était-ce un monde purement spirituel, dans lequel les corps physiques ne pouvaient se transporter ? Et la voix qui s'était adressé à lui dans cet univers, à qui appartenait-elle ? À Homeostasis ? À un autre digimon puissant ?

M. Nishijima releva de nouveau la tête vers les Enfants Élus. Koushiro avançait près de Sakae. Depuis qu'ils étaient ressortis de la montagne, ces deux-là étaient presque toujours ensemble. Pourquoi ? Le professeur pouvait se figurer une histoire de cœur, mais il avait la sensation qu'il y avait plus que cela. Koushiro, d'un naturel réfléchi, semblait plus grave que d'habitude et Sakae, au contraire assez extravertie, paraissait plus renfermée depuis la veille. M. Nishijima passa une main sur son menton : décidément, cette jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui.

Tout à coup, Meiko s'arrêta et fixa des buissons.

– Vous entendez ?

– Quoi donc ? demanda Takeru en se rapprochant d'elle.

– Là, dans les buissons … quelque chose a bougé.

Takeru fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'arbuste que désignait Meiko. Il écarta les branchages et un digimon rouge en jaillit soudain, pour rebondir à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ressemblait à un lapin dodu au corps vermillon zébré de violet. Les longues plumes bicolores de sa queue étaient déployées à la manière d'un paon. Il portait sur son dos deux bébés digimons : un Poyomon et un Botamon.

– Elecmon ! s'exclama Patamon.

Tous avaient reconnu le gardien de la maternité digimon. Takeru se rappela que Patamon s'était demandé ce qui avait pu lui arriver quand ils avaient découvert le village incendié. Apparemment, il avait pu s'échapper. Elecmon dévisagea les Enfants Élus et une expression d'espoir illumina son visage.

– Vous êtes revenus dans le monde digital … alors les digimons peuvent encore être sauvés …

– Elecmon ! s'exclama Hikari. Tu es vivant, quel soulagement !

– Nous avons cru que les Seigneurs démoniaques t'avaient désintégré, dit Takeru.

– C'est ce qui a failli se passer, déclara le petit digimon.

– Comment en as-tu réchappé ? lui demanda Taichi.

Elecmon baissa le regard et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

– Quand les Seigneurs démoniaques ont attaqué la maternité, je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils ont tout détruit, tout brûlé … je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour essayer de protéger les digi-œufs et les bébés. Je n'ai pu en sauver que deux grâce à l'intervention de Baihumon … celui-ci nous a mis en sécurité et a lutté contre Lucemon et Barbamon. Quand je suis revenu sur les lieux, après la bataille, il ne restait rien du village des bébés digimons. J'avais failli à mon devoir. Il ne me restait que deux petits à élever et à préserver du mal. Le lendemain, Azulongmon est apparu.

– C'est le jour où nous l'avons libéré, se rappela Mimi.

– Il nous a dit que des Seigneurs démoniaques rodaient toujours sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires et qu'ils m'empêcheraient de reconstruire la maternité digimon pour le moment. Il voulait nous mettre en sécurité, les bébés et moi, en nous emmenant sur le continent WWW. Il nous a déposés dans cette grande forêt en nous recommandant de nous y cacher. Maintenant que je vous vois, je sais qu'il reste une chance au monde digital. Si vous nous ramenez la paix, la maternité pourra être reconstruite. Tant que les Seigneurs démoniaques seront libres, ils feront en sorte qu'aucun digimon ne puisse renaître.

– Yggdrasil ne veut pas de nouvel opposant, comprit Yamato.

– Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, maintenant que les Seigneurs démoniaques sont tous sortis de l'Océan des Ténèbres, dit Mimi.

– Je sais, acquiesça Elecmon. Je les ai vus ce matin.

– Tu as vu les démons d'Yggdrasil ce matin ? répéta Sora. Les Bêtes Sacrées les ont affrontés hier, et depuis nous ignorons où ils sont allés.

– Aujourd'hui, ils parcouraient cette forêt. Je les entendu parler d'un objet qu'Yggdrasil les a envoyé chercher.

– Un objet ? répéta Taichi, intrigué. Quel objet ?

– Ils ne l'ont pas précisé. Je me demande même s'ils le savaient. Ils étaient accompagnés par une humaine.

– Une humaine ? tressaillit M. Nishijima.

– Oui, d'à peu près de ton âge, humain.

– C'est Hime, dit le professeur, certain.

– Que fait-elle avec les Seigneurs démoniaques ? s'interrogea Yamato. On ne l'a pas vue quand ils nous ont attaqués.

– Peut-être qu'elle se tenait en retrait, émit Sakae.

– Ou peut-être qu'elle les a rejoint après la bataille, dit Meiko.

– Est-ce qu'elle les aide à trouver cet objet ? demanda Taichi.

– C'est possible, acquiesça M. Nishijima. Mais de quoi peut-il s'agir ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Joe, mais je n'aime pas ça. Mlle Himekawa ne nous a causé que des problèmes jusqu'à présent. D'autant qu'Yggdrasil devient de plus en plus puissant depuis qu'il a absorbé la spore noire de Gennai.

– Gennai ? répéta Elecmon.

– Il a été désintégré par Yggdrasil, expliqua Takeru sombrement. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie ? Son aide pourrait nous être précieuse.

– Hélas, Gennai n'est pas différent des autres digimons. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de maternité, il sera impossible de le ressusciter.

– Nous sommes en route pour libérer la dernière Bête Sacrée, dit Hikari. Quand celles-ci seront quatre, nous espérons qu'elles pourront venir à bout des Seigneurs démoniaques.

– Je l'espère aussi.

– Néanmoins, nous savons maintenant qu'Yggdrasil a ordonné à ses démons de trouver quelque chose dans le monde digital, souligna Koushiro. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

– C'est une bonne question, dit Sakae.

– Et que devons-nous faire en premier ? ajouta Sora. Les empêcher de trouver cet objet ou libérer Xuanwumon ?

Taichi baissa la tête, pensif. Puis, il releva la tête vers M. Nishijima. En un seul regard, ils savaient qu'ils étaient d'accord.

– On va libérer Xuanwumon, déclara-t-il. Si nous sommes assez rapides et que nous avons un peu de chance, nous aurons quatre Bêtes Sacrées à opposer aux démons avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'objet qu'ils cherchent, quel qu'il soit.

Tous acquiescèrent. Elecmon préféra retourner se cacher dans la forêt pour prendre soin des deux bébés qu'il lui restait. Les Enfants Élus se remirent en marche. Le jour baissa peu à peu. Le bois se clairsema et ils débouchèrent alors sur un immense lac, plus vaste encore que celui de l'île des Fichiers Binaires. Ils décidèrent de s'installer sur ses rives pour passer la nuit.

Alors que tous les Enfants Élus s'étendaient à même le sol pour prendre du repos, Joe et Koushiro prirent le premier tour de garde à deux, afin d'éviter de somnoler. Joe fixait le lac, tandis que Koushiro surveillait la forêt. Soudain, ce dernier vit une lumière derrière le foyer central autour duquel ses amis dormaient. Il s'inclina et vit M. Nishijima penché sur un petit appareil électronique dont l'écran illuminait son visage. Il cliquait sur un petit clavier relié à cet appareil. Koushiro comprit qu'il devait être en train de rédiger un message. À qui pouvait-il bien écrire ? Toute la discussion que le jeune homme avait eue avec Sakae dans la grotte refit surface dans son esprit. M. Nishijima travaillait pour l'Agence dans laquelle avaient été employés son père et celui de la jeune fille. Leur cachait-il des informations ? Savait-il quelque chose à propos de celui qui avait ouvert le portail qui leur avait permis de passer de l'île des Fichiers Binaires au continent WWW ? Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Koushiro. Il tira la manche de Joe :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci en se retournant.

– Regarde, dit Koushiro à voix basse. M. Nishijima est en train d'écrire à quelqu'un.

– À qui ?

– Je me le demande bien … pourquoi ne nous-a-t-il jamais montré cet appareil électronique ?

– Je ne sais pas … c'est peut-être l'Agence où il travaille qui le lui a donné.

– Et alors ? L'Agence a un lien avec le monde digital, donc il aurait dû nous mettre au courant.

– Il n'en a peut-être pas le droit ?

– Hum … c'est bizarre, tout de même, fit Koushiro, sceptique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Tirer ça au clair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, les Enfants Élus se levèrent avec l'aurore. Ils reprirent leur route et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent faim. Il leur restait quelques provisions de la veille qu'ils se partagèrent frugalement. Sakae avait remarqué que Koushiro n'avait pas lâché des yeux M. Nishijima de toute la matinée. Que lui prenait-il ? Joe observait lui aussi du coin de l'œil son ami, en se demandant quand il agirait. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, Koushiro posa lentement sa bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers M. Nishijima :

– Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? dit-il d'un ton sec.

– Euh … oui, vas-y, répondit M. Nishijima, un peu surpris.

– À qui écriviez-vous secrètement la nuit dernière ?

Un froid glacial tomba sur le groupe. M. Nishijima déglutit mais demeura impassible. Tous les regards avaient subitement convergé vers lui.

– Professeur, de quoi parle Koushiro ? lui demanda Taichi.

– Vous écrivez à quelqu'un à notre insu ? dit Yamato sourdement.

– Je communique avec l'Agence Administrative Établie afin de l'informer de notre progression. Je ne le fais que dans votre intérêt, l'Agence veille avant tout à votre protection.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda Joe.

– On me l'avait interdit.

– Que fait exactement cette Agence pour nous en ce moment ? l'interrogea alors Sora.

– Je l'ignore. Je sais seulement que grâce aux messages que je lui envoie elle peut approfondir sa connaissance du monde digital.

– Vous êtes en contact avec mon père ? demanda Meiko.

– Plutôt … avec son directeur.

– Cette personne avec laquelle vous correspondez peut-elle agir sur le monde digital ? demanda Koushiro.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

– Le programme qui a créé le portail qui reliait l'île des Fichiers Binaires au continent WWW a été lancé depuis la Terre, plus exactement depuis quelqu'un de votre agence. Quelqu'un qui n'existe pas sur les registres d'état-civil.

M. Nishijima pâlit. Autour de lui, les adolescents avaient ouvert des yeux ronds de surprise. Le professeur balbutia :

– Je … je ne sais rien sur cet homme. Je travaille pour lui, c'est tout.

– Ah oui, vous ne savez vraiment rien ? s'exclama Koushiro dont la voix monta d'un cran. Ni qui il est, ni qui il a remplacé au sein de l'Agence il y a quinze ans ?

– Je n'étais qu'un enfant il y a quinze ans ! Comment veux-tu que je sache cela ?

– Comment pouvez-vous n'être au courant de rien ? cria presque le jeune homme.

– Eh, Koushiro ! tenta de le calmer Taichi. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune informaticien fixait le professeur, en le fusillant presque du regard. M. Nishijima le dévisageait, effrayé, sans vraiment comprendre.

– Je t'assure que je n'en sais pas plus, Koushiro, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Au même instant, une immense distorsion numérique s'ouvrit sous les pieds des Enfants Élus et les aspira : ils tombèrent dans un gouffre obscur sans fond et perdirent connaissance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Taichi reprit connaissance, sa vue était encore trouble et ses membres engourdis. Il serra les paupières, puis rouvrit les yeux et se redressa : il était assis sur un canapé de cuir noir, dans une grande pièce aux murs dénudés qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente ou de réunion. À ses côtés, Yamato et Sora étaient assis sur le même sofa que lui, encore inconscients. Trois autres canapés formaient un carré autour du leur : sur l'un, Koushiro, Sakae et Meiko avaient été assis, endormis sur un autre étaient étendus Hikari et Takeru sur le dernier se trouvaient M. Nishijima, Joe et Mimi. Derrière ces sofas, Taichi devina une immense couverture au sol sur laquelle avaient été déposés leurs digimons. Où étaient-ils ? Taichi secoua Yamato par le bras. Le jeune homme se réveilla lentement et marmonna :

– Taichi ? Où sommes-nous ?

– C'est une bonne question. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenus sur Terre …

En entendant leur voix, leurs amis reprirent peu à peu connaissance. Tout comme Taichi et Yamato, ils observèrent la salle dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

– Comment cette distorsion qui nous a avalés a-t-elle pu se former ? souffla Meiko. Je croyais que seule Meicoomon était capable d'en créer …

À cet instant, M. Nishijima se réveilla lui aussi. Il se redressa sur son siège et balaya la salle du regard.

– Je me demande comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, grommela Joe.

– Nous sommes revenus sur Terre, dit M. Nishijima. Nous nous trouvons dans les locaux de l'Agence Administrative.

– Hein ? s'exclamèrent les Enfants Élus.

– C'est vous qui nous avez transportés ici ? demanda Koushiro.

– Bien-sûr que non ! J'ignore qui nous a ramenés sur Terre et pourquoi l'Agence vous a tous emmenés dans son bâtiment …

La porte de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit à cet instant. Un homme en costume âgé de quarante-cinq ans environ, aux cheveux gris et portant des lunettes entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Meiko s'écarquillèrent :

– Papa !

– Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés, dit M. Mochizuki. Désolé pour cette arrivée un peu brusque à l'Agence, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres moyens de vous ramener du monde digital.

– Attendez … c'est vous qui nous avez ramenés sur Terre ? s'exclama Mimi.

– Oui, en effet. Agent Nishijima, merci de vos renseignements, et veuillez accepter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos derniers messages. Veuillez aussi nous excuser, le directeur et moi, du peu d'informations que nous vous avons données sur l'utilisation de ces renseignements. Vous allez tous en savoir davantage dans peu de temps.

Tous les Enfants Élus tournèrent la tête vers M. Nishijima : ainsi, il avait dit la vérité. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi servaient les rapports qu'il transmettait à l'Agence.

– Nous vous avons fait revenir sur Terre car nous devions vous parler de manière urgente, poursuivit M. Mochizuki.

– C'est qui, ce « nous » ? demanda Yamato, suspicieux.

– Le directeur de l'Agence et moi-même. Vous devez cependant savoir que la plupart des membres du bureau ignorent l'existence du directeur. Je vous demanderai donc de garder ce secret pour vous.

Le cœur de Koushiro s'accéléra. Il se leva et demanda :

– C'est lui qui a créé ce portail entre l'île des Fichiers Binaires et le continent WWW ?

M. Mochizuki dévisagea intensément le jeune homme, sourcils froncés.

– Tu es Koushiro Izumi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Suivez-moi tous, dit M. Mochizuki sans répondre à la question du jeune homme.

– Et nos digimons ? s'inquiéta Hikari.

– Vous pouvez les laisser ici, ils sont en sécurité.

– Pas question ! rétorqua Takeru qui n'avait pas confiance.

– Je vais les mettre dans mon ordinateur, déclara Koushiro en sortant son portable.

Dès que les digimons furent à l'abri dans la salle virtuelle que Koushiro avait créée pour eux, tous suivirent M. Mochizuki. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à un grand ascenseur où ils purent tous entrer. Le père de Meiko sortit alors son badge et le passa près des boutons des étages : un bip sonore retentit, et la grille qui servait aux appels d'urgence coulissa. Ébahis, les Enfants Élus virent un bouton caché apparaître : sous-sol -4. M. Mochizuki l'enclencha. L'ascenseur se mit en branle et descendit dans les profondeurs de l'Agence. Koushiro fronça les sourcils : ils se rendaient dans le sous-sol secret depuis lequel l'homme mystérieux avait lancé le portail dans le digimonde. Ce sous-sol qui n'apparaissait pas sur les plans de l'Agence. Ce qui signifiait … que l'homme qui avait remplacé son père et celui de Sakae quinze ans auparavant était désormais directeur de l'Agence. Les avait-il tués pour accéder à ce poste ? Le cœur de l'adolescent battait sourdement. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils sortirent dans un couloir sombre éclairé de petites LED. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du fond.

– Attendez-moi un instant ici, dit M. Mochizuki.

Il tapa un code sur un boîtier relié à la porte et entra. Les Enfants Élus demeurèrent à l'extérieur, en silence.

– Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? souffla Taichi à M. Nishijima.

– Une fois seulement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, M. Mochizuki parlait au directeur de l'Agence.

– Ils sont tous là. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

– Oui.

– Elle va te reconnaître.

– Je sais. Je suis prêt.

– Alors, je les fais entrer.

M. Mochizuki ressortit et invita tous les Enfants Élus à pénétrer dans le bureau. À l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. Seule la lumière bleutée des écrans d'ordinateur et une lampe de lecture diffusaient une faible clarté. Un homme se trouvait devant ces appareils électroniques, en contre-jour. Les yeux des adolescents mirent quelques minutes à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Bientôt, ils distinguèrent plus nettement les contrastes et virent distinctement les traits de l'homme qui leur faisait face.

Il paraissait avoir environ le même âge que M. Mochizuki et était vêtu comme lui d'un costume. Des mèches poivre et sel striaient sa chevelure châtain. Il avait le nez droit, une bouche fine, la mâchoire plus allongée que celle du père de Meiko de longues cicatrices courraient le long de son cou. Ses pupilles avaient la couleur de l'océan du large. M. Nishijima tressaillit : il réalisa soudain à qui lui faisait penser le directeur de l'Agence Établie. Médusé, il tourna la tête vers Sakae.

La jeune fille fixait l'homme qui leur faisait face, pétrifiée. Ce visage, cette couleur de cheveux, ces yeux … non, c'était impossible. La seule photo qu'elle ait vue de son père, celle qui se trouvait sur sa tombe, traversa sa mémoire comme un flash. L'homme avait vieilli, des rides et des cicatrices marquaient on visage et son cou, mais le regard … c'était exactement le même. Koushiro, abasourdi, dévisageait lui aussi l'inconnu : il s'était immédiatement rendu compte de la ressemblance entre Sakae et le directeur. Ce mystérieux directeur qui avait lancé le programme du portail, qui les avait ramenés dans le monde réel, qui avait remplacé son père et celui de Sakae quinze ans auparavant, cet homme qu'il avait suspecté d'avoir commandité l'assassinat de leurs parents, c'était …

… c'était le père de Sakae.

Les autres Enfants Élus sentirent rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Tous virent que Sakae et Koushiro avaient pâli en voyant le directeur de l'Agence ils semblaient interdits, sous le choc. Tremblante, Sakae balbutia :

– Vous êtes … tu es …

– Bonjour, Sakae, murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque. Bonjour, Koushiro, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il hésita un instant, sa mâchoire se contracta. Puis, il baissa les yeux et murmura :

– Pardonnez-moi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sakae.

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Joe.

– Cet homme, murmura Koushiro, le souffle court, c'est … c'est le père de Sakae.

Les adolescents ouvrirent des yeux ronds, stupéfiés. Meiko dévisagea sa sœur, sous le coup de l'émotion. Sakae semblait paralysée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle chancelait, elle bouillonnait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. C'était impossible, impossible ... Elle planta son regard dans celui du directeur de l'Agence et articula faiblement :

– Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings, tandis que les larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle releva la tête brusquement et hurla :

– POURQUOI ?

Elle se tourna alors vers M. Mochizuki et lui lança un regard assassin. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit la vérité ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire que son père était mort pendant tant d'années ? Comment avait-il pu lui mentir ? M. Mochizuki baissa les yeux, sentant la culpabilité grandir dans son cœur.

– Sakae, lui dit son véritable père en lui tendant la main. Laisse-moi te parler … je voudrais tout t'expliquer …

– Non ! le repoussa-t-elle.

Elle recula, secoua la tête et se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et courut dans le couloir. Cependant, quand elle arriva à l'ascenseur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin du badge de M. Mochizuki pour remonter. Elle se retourna et cria :

– Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

M. Mochizuki sortit du bureau et appela l'ascenseur. Dès qu'il arriva, Sakae monta à l'intérieur, enclencha un bouton et disparut avant que son père ou ses amis ne puisse la retenir. Les Enfants Élus fixèrent la porte de l'ascenseur, sidérés. Le père de Sakae, dévasté, se tourna vers les adolescents et M. Nishijima :

– Je suis profondément désolé. Je savais que cela devait se produire. Néanmoins, je dois toujours vous parler. Mais je veux que vous puissiez tous m'écouter, Sakae comprise. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je veux qu'elle soit là quand je vous parlerai. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez remonter dans la pièce où vous vous êtes réveillés et l'utiliser comme vôtre. Vous pouvez demander à manger et sortir dans le patio de l'Agence. Mais mes agents ont ordre de vous garder à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Sachez que M. Mochizuki et moi-même ne voulons que vous aider. Cependant, vous ne devez parler à personne de ce sous-sol.

Perplexes, les Enfants Élus acquiescèrent.

– Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, dit M. Mochizuki, sombre.

Ils sortirent en silence, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste dans le bureau que Koushiro et le père de Sakae. Le jeune homme dévisagea le directeur d'un regard dur. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

– Tu peux me faire des reproches, Koushiro. Tu en as le droit.

– Est-ce que mon père est vivant, lui aussi ?

– Non. Je suis désolé, mais ton père à toi est réellement mort.

Koushiro pinça les lèvres tandis que le sang frappait ses tempes avec violence. D'une voix hachée par la colère, il dit :

– Vous auriez pu m'élever avec Sakae si vous l'aviez voulu. Vous l'aviez promis à mon père. Mais vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole.

– Je … je n'ai pas eu le choix.

– Arrêtez de mentir ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'ai souvent rêvé de pouvoir rencontrer mes vrais parents. Cependant, je savais que c'était impossible parce que la mort nous avait séparés. C'est une barrière infranchissable, la mort. Aujourd'hui, Sakae vient de se rendre compte que cette barrière qu'elle imaginait à votre égard n'existe pas. Que toutes ces années vous auriez pu les passer ensemble, mais qu'elle n'a pas eu cette chance parce que vous vous êtes caché. Pire, vous avez demandé à son père adoptif de mentir pour vous. Je comprends Sakae. Si vous aviez été mon véritable père, je vous aurais détesté.

Le directeur de l'Agence Administrative fixa Koushiro, détruit par ses paroles. Koushiro dont le cœur saignait aussi, baissa la tête et quitta le bureau.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Enfants Élus étaient revenus dans la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés et s'étaient laissé tomber sur les canapés, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Sakae, Koushiro et Meiko manquaient à l'appel. Maiko avait décidé d'essayer de retrouver sa sœur pour tenter de lui parler ; quant au jeune informaticien, il avait disparu. Un silence gênant flottait entre les Enfants Élus. Taichi était assis dans un coin d'un canapé et serrait l'accoudoir nerveusement à ses côtés, Yamato fixait le sol, bras croisés et yeux mi-clos Sora, jambes croisées, se rongeait les ongles Mimi faisait trembler sa jambe droite anxieusement Joe avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et tordait ses mains Hikari serrait ses genoux; Takeru regardait par la fenêtre ; M. Nishijima fixait lui aussi le sol, coudes sur les cuisses. Finalement, Joe lâcha :

– C'est dingue, cette histoire …

Tous acquiescèrent : Joe avait dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Yamato ouvrit les yeux. Une ride de peine s'était creusée au niveau de son front.

– Le choc qu'a ressenti Sakae a dû être terrible. Vous imaginez ? Découvrir qu'on lui a toujours menti depuis qu'elle est enfant …

– Elle doit se poser tellement de questions, souffla Sora.

– Koushiro aussi, ajouta Takeru. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il nous avait dit : son père et celui de Sakae s'étaient mutuellement promis d'élever l'enfant de l'autre s'il leur arrivait malheur. Cet homme aurait pu être le père adoptif de Koushiro.

– Sauf qu'il s'est caché, dit M. Nishijima. Je savais que cet homme me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir qui. En le voyant à côté de Sakae, j'ai compris.

– Vous ne saviez rien sur lui ? demanda Taichi.

– Non, pas même son nom. La plupart des membres de l'Agence ignore l'existence du directeur, alors le rencontrer était déjà un immense privilège pour moi.

– Mais pourquoi est-il devenu le directeur de l'Agence ? demanda Mimi.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit le professeur.

– Koushiro a découvert certaines choses sur son père et celui de Sakae, ces derniers jours, dit Joe. Il me l'a brièvement fait comprendre hier soir. Il devait être au courant de l'existence d'un directeur secret à l'Agence Administrative, mais je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le père de Sakae.

– C'est pour cela qu'il était à cran ce matin, se souvint Mimi.

– Oui.

Le silence retomba. Hikari fixait le vide, et dit d'une voix triste :

– Le père de Sakae aussi doit souffrir. Je me demande quelle raison l'a poussé à sacrifier sa fille à son travail. Ce doit être quelque chose de grave.

Tous la regardèrent : aucun n'avait songé à se mettre à la place du directeur de l'Agence.

– Je me demande de quoi M. Mochizuki et le directeur voulait nous parler, ajouta Sora. Cela semble important.

– Tant que Sakae et Koushiro n'auront pas réapparu, ils ne nous diront rien, rappela Taichi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir raccompagné les adolescents et M. Nishijima, M. Mochizuki était redescendu au sous-sol secret voir le directeur. Il trouva son ami prostré dans son fauteuil de bureau, le visage abattu. Quand le père de Sakae vit M. Mochizuki entrer, il soupira :

– Je croyais être prêt … mais en fait, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je viens de vivre.

– Nous savions que ce serait difficile, dit M. Mochizuki. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'imaginais pas aussi terrible.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal … le quasi-silence de Sakae ou le flot de reproches de Koushiro.

– Moi, c'est le regard que Sakae m'a lancé. J'ai la sensation de l'avoir trahie pendant quinze ans, alors que je l'ai élevée.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'avais demandé de ne rien lui dire.

– Je sais, mais je la considère pratiquement comme ma fille. Alors, je me sens autant coupable que toi. Envers elle, et envers Meiko aussi. Elle a cru si longtemps que Sakae était sa sœur.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard perdu dans les méandres de leur conscience. Il leur sembla alors que le sous-sol de l'Agence était plus silencieux qu'un tombeau.


	36. Ce qu'il s'est passé

**Bonsoir à tous ! Après deux semaines d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, voir que cette histoire est lue et appréciée me fait très plaisir. **

**Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres fusionnés en un seul à chaque update, afin de vous offrir des chapitres plus longs avec plus d'aventures :) Mais du coup mon rythme de publication risque d'être un peu plus espacé, je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser quinze jours entre chaque publication. **

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Meiko avait cherché Sakae pendant près de vingt minutes, sans succès. Elle avait parcouru toute l'Agence, suscitant des regards étonnés de la part des employés peu habitués à voir une adolescente sur leur lieu de travail. Elle alla voir dans le patio, aux machines à café, aux toilettes. Rien. Sakae aurait-elle réussi à sortir de l'Agence ? Son père leur avait pourtant dit que les agents avaient ordre de les maintenir à l'intérieur. Cependant, Sakae était une vraie casse-cou et cela n'aurait pas étonné Meiko qu'elle ait réussi à échapper à leur vigilance … Elle arriva alors au pied d'un escalier qui montait encore d'un niveau. Curieux, elle pensait être au dernier étage. Elle le gravit et en haut des marches, elle tomba sur une lourde porte. Elle la poussa et se retrouva à l'air libre : elle était sur le toit. Comme le toit du lycée, celui-ci formait une longue terrasse encerclée de grillages destinés à prévenir une chute mortelle. Sakae était assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tout au bout de cette terrasse. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux qu'elle entourait de ses bras. L'écho de ses sanglots étouffés parvint jusqu'à Meiko. La jeune fille s'avança vers sa sœur et s'accroupit doucement près d'elle :

– Sakae … c'est moi, Meiko.

Sakae tressaillit et sortit la tête de ses genoux. Ses yeux et ses pommettes étaient rougi par les larmes. Elle la dévisagea et demanda abruptement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Juste parler avec toi.

– Moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

– Je peux au moins m'asseoir ?

Sa sœur ne répondit pas et cacha de nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux. Meiko se mit en tailleur à côté d'elle. Comme Sakae gardait le silence, Meiko finit par souffler :

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas que ton père était vivant. Je comprends que tu sois triste.

– Triste ? répéta Sakae en ressortant de nouveau vivement la tête. Je ne suis pas triste, je suis en colère ! Mon propre père s'est caché de moi pendant quinze ans ! Il a préféré cette Agence à sa fille ! Il a préféré travailler dans l'ombre plutôt que de s'occuper de moi ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Meiko regarda droit devant elle. Son front se plissa et elle murmura :

– Tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable des choix de ton père.

– Mais si je n'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée ?

Meiko pinça les lèvres et dévia le regard. Sakae s'exclama, pleine de rancœur :

– Et dire que M. Mochizuki connaissait mon vrai père depuis le début … Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi nos relations ont toujours été difficiles. Je ne suis pas sa fille et il le savait. Pire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'élever légitimement parce que mon vrai père vivait encore !

– Peut-être notre père l'a-t-il fait pour te protéger …

– M. Mochizuki n'est pas mon père !

– Même si tu n'en as pas eu l'impression, papa t'a toujours considérée comme sa fille, répliqua Meiko. Il tient à toi. Toutes les fois où tu avais l'impression qu'il t'interdisait des choses, qu'il s'opposait à ce que tu fasses certaines activités, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi …

– Comment peux-tu être sûre d'une chose pareille ?

– Parce que quand tu étais à l'internat, il parlait souvent de toi à table … il se demandait ce que tu pouvais étudier, si tu allais bien … lorsque tu n'étais pas là, c'était évident que c'est pour toi qu'il se préoccupait le plus.

Sakae cilla, surprise de cette confession de sa sœur. Cependant, la colère revint à la charge dans son cœur.

– Forcément qu'il s'inquiétait, il devait rendre des comptes à mon vrai père !

– Ce n'est pas seulement une question de rendre compte ! dit Meiko. Je t'assure que papa t'aime ! Et moi aussi, Sakae, je t'aime comme ma sœur !

Sakae la dévisagea longuement. Un rictus d'amertume se creusa à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête.

– Nous ne sommes pas sœurs, Meiko.

– Ça ne change rien ! Je te considèrerai toujours ainsi.

– Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si c'était vrai ! explosa Sakae. Je suis fatiguée des mensonges !

Meiko ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. D'une voix sourde, elle murmura :

– Sakae, je … je veux seulement t'aider. Comme tu m'as aidée lorsque j'en avais besoin dans le monde digital.

Sakae la fixa, les yeux remplis de peine.

– Cette fois, tu ne peux pas m'aider, Meiko. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle replongea de nouveau sa tête entre ses genoux. Meiko sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les essuya, se releva et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro sélectionna la boisson sur la machine à café : thé oloong. C'était le cinquième gobelet qu'il avalait en une heure. Il n'était pas retourné dans la salle des sofas avec ses amis. Il avait besoin d'être seul, pour de digérer ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Et dire qu'il avait soupçonné le directeur de l'Agence d'avoir tué son père et celui de Sakae … jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que cet homme pouvait être le père de Sakae lui-même. Trop d'émotions l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen de les rationnaliser, de les maîtriser, de les canaliser. Il n'avait pas eu de si grand choc depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un enfant adopté.

À cet instant, Meiko apparut au coin d'un couloir. Les adolescents se dévisagèrent, et finalement la jeune fille dit :

– Koushiro … comment ça va ?

– Disons … que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

– Je comprends. J'ai vu Sakae.

– Ah bon ? Où est-elle ? Je l'ai cherchée partout.

– Sur le toit de l'Agence. On y accède par un escalier tout au bout de ce couloir. Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que pour le moment, elle n'écoutera personne à part toi. Dans cette histoire, si j'ai bien compris, vos deux pères étaient liés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Ils ont travaillé pour l'Agence il y a quinze ans, puis ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture avec nos mères. Enfin, je croyais qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Mais le père de Sakae a survécu, et a continué de travailler pour l'Agence pendant tout ce temps.

– Mon père était au courant …

– Oui.

Meiko baissa les yeux. Koushiro s'arracha alors à ses pensées et se leva.

– Je vais voir Sakae.

Quand Koushiro sortit sur la terrasse de l'Agence, Sakae n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le jeune homme la fixa, bouleversé. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire pour la réconforter ? Il était presque aussi en colère qu'elle. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha. Sans relever la tête, Sakae lança :

– Si c'est encore toi, Meiko, je t'ai dit que je voulais rester seule !

Voyant que personne que personne ne lui répondait, la jeune fille releva la tête : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut Koushiro.

– Ah … c'est toi …

– Je sais que tu n'as envie de voir personne. Mais je voulais seulement te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Même si cet homme n'est pas mon père, il aurait pu m'adopter, alors … moi aussi, j'éprouve cette sensation de trahison.

Sakae le dévisagea longuement. Puis, elle serra les poings, ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa voix étincelait de colère :

– Ce directeur, je croyais que c'était un assassin ! Qu'il avait tué mon père et le tien … et je découvre qu'en fait, c'est mon propre père ! Mon père qui m'a menti pendant tant d'années ! Mon père qui n'a pas voulu de moi ! Pourquoi ? Quelle a été mon erreur ? Comment un homme peut-il ainsi rayer son enfant de sa vie ? En fait, j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'il soit vraiment mort dans cet accident de voiture. Au moins, je ne ressentirai pas cette douleur insupportable. Je le déteste, je déteste M. Mochizuki, je les déteste tous !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se courba, comme si les forces lui manquaient pour continuer. Koushiro la fixait, désemparé. Que pouvait-il faire pour arrêter ces larmes ? Il s'agenouilla face à elle, lentement. Il hésita un instant, puis, il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Sakae tressaillit et releva vers lui des yeux humides.

– Ça va mieux, maintenant que tu as dit tout ça ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

Sakae le fixa, et lentement, hocha la tête. Koushiro lui dit doucement :

– Tu sais, ton père, nous ne l'avons même laissé nous parler.

– Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne changera ce qu'il a fait !

– Peut-être, mais … si vraiment il ne tenait pas à toi, si vraiment il n'avait pas voulu te protéger, crois-tu qu'il nous aurait fait face aujourd'hui ? Je sais que tu es en colère. Moi aussi je le suis, mais … il a eu le courage de nous rencontrer tout en sachant que nous allions lui en vouloir. Si tu avais vu son visage, quand je lui fais tous ces reproches … nous devrions au moins lui laisser la possibilité d'écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Sakae se redressa sur ses talons et essuya ses joues. Koushiro retira ses mains des siennes.

– Je ne sais pas, Koushiro … vraiment, je n'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il sentait que Sakae avait encore besoin d'être seule. Il se releva et s'apprêta à reprendre le chemin de l'escalier. Sakae le regarda s'éloigner, puis, d'un seul coup, se releva, courut et l'attrapa par le bras. L'adolescent sursauta et se retourna. Sakae plongea son regard dans le sien et souffla :

– Merci, Koushiro. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi non plus.

Le jeune homme cilla. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, il murmura :

– Pour être tout à fait honnête, quand j'ai compris que le directeur de l'Agence était ton père, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de chose à la fois. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais, l'espace d'un instant, je me suis dit que si ton père avait survécu à l'accident, peut-être que le mien était lui aussi …

– … vivant ?

– Oui. Mais ton père m'a confirmé qu'il était le seul rescapé. Alors, c'est vrai, j'étais en colère qu'il se soit caché si longtemps, qu'il ne soit pas occupé ni de toi, ni de moi … mais je crois que j'étais aussi en colère qu'il soit en vie et pas mon père.

Sakae fixa Koushiro, frappée par ses paroles. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même. Elle ne s'était concentrée que sur ses émotions, sans se demander un seul instant ce qu'avait pu éprouver son ami. C'était d'autant plus bouleversant qu'il se dévoilait maintenant à elle avec une confiance absolue. Koushiro cligna des yeux et poursuivit :

– Je comprends que tu en veuilles à ton père. Mais quoi qu'il ait fait, aujourd'hui, il est vivant et il peut te prendre dans ses bras. C'est une chance merveilleuse que je n'aurai jamais. Ne l'oublie pas.

Sakae, immobile, sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Elle tenait toujours Koushiro par le bras. Au lieu de le lâcher, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle. Koushiro tressaillit, sentit son cœur s'accélérer, totalement pris de court. Sakae ferma les yeux et l'étreignit plus fort :

– Même si ton père n'est plus là, tu n'es pas seul, Koushiro.

La peau du jeune homme s'était couverte de chair de poule. Il baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sakae. Le regard franc de la jeune fille, entier et généreux malgré la peine le bouleversa. Il lui hésita un instant puis, à son tour, il la serra contre lui. Cette chaleur, cette proximité remplit Sakae d'une douceur qui apaisa la tempête déchaînée de son cœur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Koushiro redescendit dans l'Agence et tomba sur Sora, Joe, Takeru, Hikari et Mimi qui s'étaient proposés d'aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde à la cantine de l'entreprise. Ils remontaient les escaliers les bras chargés de deux plateaux repas chacun. Koushiro les rejoignit, le front encore soucieux.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle des sofas où ils retrouvèrent les autres pour dîner. Koushiro ouvrit son ordinateur et fit sortir tous les digimons pour qu'ils puissent manger eux aussi. Taichi leur expliqua rapidement la situation. En l'entendant, Ryudamon bondit sur ses pattes :

– Je dois aller auprès de Sakae ! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil !

Le petit digimon s'élança vers la porte et quitta la salle de repos. Il parcourut les couloirs en se cachant dans un recoin d'ombre à l'approche d'un agent. Heureusement, il ne restait plus que les vigiles de sécurité. Les employés étaient rentrés chez eux et l'Agence était à présent étrangement silencieuse. Ryudamon trouva bientôt l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse : il sortit à l'air libre et repéra aussitôt Sakae. La jeune fille était allongée au sol et regardait le ciel. Son partenaire s'approcha d'elle et alla se blottir contre son corps.

– Oh, Ryudamon, c'est toi ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Ryudamon releva la tête vers elle :

– Taichi m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, dit-il à Sakae. Pour ton père, et tout ça … alors je me suis dit que de la compagnie te fera du bien.

– Merci, Ryudamon. Tu sais, je m'en veux : avec toutes ces émotions, j'en suis arrivée à souhaiter, pendant un instant, n'être jamais allée dans le digimonde. C'est parce que j'ai été embarquée dans cette aventure que j'ai rencontré mon vrai père aujourd'hui. Mais ensuite, je me suis reproché une telle pensée : si je ne m'étais pas rendue dans le monde digital, alors nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés … et je suis si heureuse que tu sois mon partenaire, Ryudamon !

Le digimon se sentit rougir.

– Merci d'avoir pensé à moi malgré la tristesse que tu pouvais ressentir, dit-il. Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai vu les Enfants Élus, dans la forêt du monde digital, il y a six ans, je vivais complètement seul. Et j'étais persuadé que si tu n'étais pas venue avec ces autres enfants, c'est que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais il y une semaine, je t'ai rencontrée, et ma vie a changé. Tu m'as expliqué que si tu n'étais pas venue il y a six ans, c'est parce que tu ignorais que tu étais une Enfant Élue et non parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Peut-être qu'avec ton père, ça pourrait être la même chose ?

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne crois pas qu'il ait voulu te trahir et je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment de tout son cœur … mais tout comme j'ignorais pourquoi j'avais été seul si longtemps dans le monde digital, tu ignores pourquoi il a agi comme il l'a fait. Si tu lui parles, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux, comme j'ai pu le faire quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Sakae dévisagea son digimon, et ses yeux brillèrent.

– Merci, Ryudamon.

– Tu vas dormir sur le toit ?

– Oui, je pense. C'est l'été, la température est douce.

– Je peux rester avec toi ? Comme ça, si le vent se lève, je pourrai te réchauffer avec ma fourrure.

La jeune fille sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se coucha alors à même le sol, son digimon tout contre elle. En quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

Alors que la nuit était déjà avancée, une ombre apparut sur la terrasse. Elle s'approcha de Sakae et de Ryudamon, s'inclina et déposa délicatement une couverture sur eux. Sakae frémit et ouvrit les yeux au contact du tissu chaud. L'ombre se redressa et se détourna, mais la jeune fille eut le temps d'apercevoir ses traits : après quinze d'absence, le directeur de l'Agence Administrative avait décidé de prendre soin de sa fille.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'aube filtra à travers le store californien de la baie vitrée, zébrant les sofas de lignes claires. Les Enfants Élus avaient passé la nuit dans la pièce qui avait été mise à leur disposition, à l'exception de Sakae. Quand un rayon empoussiéré de soleil parvint jusqu'à son visage, Takeru ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit en frottant ses paupières : ses amis dormaient encore. Près de lui, Patamon était roulé en boule. Takeru sourit et posa une main sur le flanc de son ami : il pouvait sentir sa respiration régulière. Le jeune homme releva la tête et remarqua alors une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas aperçue au premier coup d'œil : Koushiro. Il s'était assis face à la fenêtre et avait écarté quelques lamelles du store pour voir à l'extérieur. Tentomon dormait à ses pieds. Le front du jeune homme était encore soucieux et des cernes assombrissaient son regard. Takeru se redressa et s'approcha de lui :

– Eh, Koushiro …

– Ah, Takeru ! Bonjour.

– Bonjour. Comment tu te sens ?

– Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

– Je comprends ... Sora m'a dit que tu avais vu Sakae hier soir. Cela a dû lui faire du bien.

– Oui. À moi aussi. Normalement, j'ai dû mal à exprimer mes émotions, mais avec Sakae c'est plus facile.

– Tant mieux … Tu as pensé à ton vrai père ?

– Oui, toute la nuit. Au père de Sakae, aussi.

Takeru fronça les sourcils, puis s'assit près de Koushiro.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, mais mon frère et moi avons beaucoup souffert des décisions de nos parents, et notamment de leur divorce. Je crois que j'ai pu être en colère contre eux comme Sakae ou toi pouvez l'être contre le directeur de l'agence en ce moment. Mais je crois aussi que ce sont nos parents, et quoi qu'il fasse, nous serons toujours liés à eux. Alors … j'espère sincèrement que Sakae va reparler à son père, et que toi aussi, tu vas le faire.

Koushiro baissa le regard et sourit.

– Je pense que je vais le faire, en effet. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Koushiro adressa un sourire de gratitude à Takeru. À cet instant, ils entendirent leurs amis se réveiller derrière eux. Taichi, Yamato, Joe, Sora et M. Nishijima allèrent chercher le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils rapportaient des plateaux chargés de d'œufs au plat, de toasts, de nouilles, de céréales et de jus de fruit, Sakae apparut au coin d'un couloir Ryudamon la suivait.

– Sakae, souffla Hikari. Comment vas-tu ?

– Mieux … disons que le premier choc est passé. Est-ce que je peux joindre à vous ?

– Bien-sûr, approuva Yamato.

Quand Sakae entra dans la salle de repos, le visage de ses amis s'éclaira. Tous s'étaient inquiétés. Comment se sentait-elle ? Avait-elle pu se reposer un peu ?

– Est-ce que tu vas aller parler à ton père ? lui demanda finalement Mimi.

– Oui, acquiesça Sakae.

Koushiro releva la tête, surpris.

– Alors … tu n'es plus en colère contre lui ?

– Si, je le suis, mais je le serai toute ma vie si je ne lui parle pas. J'ignore si je parviendrai à lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonnée, mais je veux au moins que nous nous fassions face.

Koushiro sourit, ému par le courage de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et déclara :

– Alors, je viendrai avec toi.

Leurs amis hochèrent la tête. Taichi ajouta :

– Nous viendrons tous avec vous.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Meiko alla chercher son père dans son bureau. M. Mochizuki, comme les Enfants Élus, avait dormi sur place. L'entrée de sa fille le tira de son sommeil. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, étonné.

– Bonjour papa, le salua Meiko.

– Meiko … comment va Sakae ?

– Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ce matin. Elle veut parler à son père, et Koushiro aussi. Nous voudrions tous entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire.

– Vous vous sentez prêts ? Sakae est sûre d'elle ?

– Oui.

– Alors, je vais vous accompagner.

– Les digimons peuvent-ils venir avec nous ?

– Je ne préfèrerais pas. Les employés de l'Agence Administrative sont arrivés et ils risquent de s'affoler s'ils voient des digimons. Demande à ton ami Koushiro de les mettre dans son ordinateur.

– D'accord.

Quelques minutes après, M. Mochizuki emmena de nouveau les Enfants Élus au sous-sol secret. M. Tagaya, le père de Sakae, y avait passé la nuit. Les adolescents devinèrent à ses cernes qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil. Son premier regard fut pour sa fille, le second pour Koushiro.

– Sakae, Koushiro, murmura le directeur de l'Agence. J'ai cru que vous ne voudriez plus jamais me voir.

– Pour être sincère, répondit Sakae, hier, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais ensuite, on en a discuté avec Koushiro, et nous nous sommes dit que vous méritiez au moins que nous vous laissions vous expliquer. Hier, j'étais en colère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser, mais il y en a une qui m'importe plus que les autres.

– Demande-moi ce que tu voudras.

– Est-ce que … est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas élevée parce que vous ne m'aimiez pas ?

M. Tagaya fixa sa fille, bouleversé. Il bégaya :

– Non … non, bien-sûr que non ! Je t'aimais Sakae, je t'aime toujours … j'aurais voulu être auprès de toi ! Mais on m'a obligé … et puis, je l'ai aussi fait pour te protéger. Pour vous protéger, ajouta-t-il en regardant Koushiro.

– Est-ce que vous voulez nous expliquer tout cela dans le détail, et … depuis le début ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

Le directeur déglutit, puis acquiesça. Il embrassa du regard tous les autres Enfants Élus qui leur faisaient face, avec M. Nishijima.

– M. Mochizuki et moi-même parlerons sans doute à deux voix, car nous avons mené tous nos projets ensemble, à deux et dans le passé à trois, avec ton père, Koushiro, quand il était encore en vie. Ce que je veux vous dire vous concerne tous. Mais, je vais reprendre depuis le commencement. L'Agence dans laquelle vous vous trouvez en ce moment a été créée par ton vrai père, Koushiro, qui s'appelait M. Omura, par M. Mochizuki et par moi-même.

– Vous … vous êtes les créateurs de l'Agence ? répéta Yamato, bouche bée. N'est-ce pas le gouvernement qui en est à l'origine ?

– Au départ, ce n'était pas le cas, dit M. Mochizuki. Tagaya, Omura et moi-même avions étudié dans la même université lorsque nous étions jeunes, au début des années 1980. Même si les prémices de l'internet avaient été esquissés dans les années 1960 et 1970, le développement d'un réseau informatique mondial n'en était encore qu'à ses balbutiements quand nous sommes devenus étudiants.

– Ce nouveau domaine nous intéressait tous les trois, poursuivit M. Tagaya, même si nous n'avions pas la même spécialité : j'étais physicien, Mochizuki biologiste et Omura mathématicien. La nouvelle technologie de l'internet nous fascinait par les nouvelles possibilités qu'elle pourrait nous offrir. À la fin de notre cursus universitaire, nous sommes tous les trois devenus professeurs à l'université de Tokyo. Nous continuions en parallèle nos recherches personnelles, et c'est ton père, Koushiro, qui a le plus travaillé sur les manières de développer et d'enrichir les réseaux informatiques.

– À côté de cela, dit M. Mochizuki, j'avais l'intuition qu'il pouvait exister d'autres mondes que celui qui était visible à nos yeux. Et toi, Tagaya, tu as tendu à me donner raison en poursuivant tes recherches en physique quantique.

– Nous partagions souvent nos points de vue tous les trois, acquiesça le directeur de l'Agence. J'étais particulièrement proche de ton père, Koushiro. C'était mon meilleur ami. Un jour, en poussant un peu plus loin une recherche sur les capacités d'internet qu'Omura avait entamée, j'ai découvert un sous-réseau immense. Les connections qu'il générait donnaient vie à tout un monde : c'était le monde digital.

– Vous … vous avez découvert le digimonde ? souffla Taichi, sans voix.

– Oui, acquiesça M. Mochizuki.

– Alors … vous ne l'avez pas créé ? demanda Koushiro. Un moment, c'est ce que j'ai cru.

– Non, ce n'est pas nous, dit M. Tagaya. Ceci dit, ton père aurait peut-être été capable de le faire.

– Au départ, ajouta M. Mochizuki, nous pensions d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait d'un programme informatique créé par les hommes.

– Et … ce n'était pas le cas ? lâcha Takeru.

– En se penchant sur ce monde gigantesque, expliqua le directeur, Omura a vite réfuté cette hypothèse. Le monde digital était trop complexe, trop riche pour l'internet débutant des années 1980 : il ne pouvait pas être une création de l'homme.

Les Enfants Élus dévisagèrent le directeur de l'Agence, interdits. Le monde digital, pas une création humaine ? Koushiro secoua la tête :

– Mais enfin, le monde digital n'a pas pu naître tout seul …

– Pas tout seul, en effet, admit M. Tagaya. Mais il est fort possible que le monde digital existe depuis longtemps à côté de notre monde, bien plus longtemps que n'existent les technologies informatiques.

Les Enfants Élus ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Le monde digital, antérieur à l'internet ?

– Mais alors, les digimons, le monde digital, Yggdrasil, Homeostasis … tout ça serait né avant les ordinateurs ? fit Mimi, perplexe.

– Cela me paraît impossible, dit Koushiro. Si l'on admettait cette hypothèse, cela voudrait dire que le monde digital existe hors du réseau mondial.

– Tu as bien compris, acquiesça M. Mochizuki.

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les programmes informatiques que nous lançons ont-ils un impact sur ce monde ? Le monde digital appartient forcément au réseau, sinon nous ne pourrions pas le gouverner par nos applications.

Hikari baissa les yeux et murmura :

– Tailmon m'a dit une chose, après que j'ai été possédée par Homeostasis pour la première fois. En parlant à travers moi, Homeostasis aurait affirmé que le réseau informatique mondial forme comme une immense mer quantique qui contient toute l'information d'internet. En parallèle à ces créations humaines, le monde digital aurait surgi de lui-même dans cette mer pour s'entrelacer avec le web.

– Il peut avoir surgi, reconnut M. Tagaya. Ou bien, peut-être existait-il déjà auparavant, et alors il aurait plutôt _resurgi_. L'hypothèse d'Omura était que si le monde digital ne s'est pas auto-créé, tout du moins n'a-t-il pas été créé par des hommes.

– Par qui, alors ? fit Joe. Nous sommes les créatures à l'intelligence la plus développée de la Terre.

– Précisément.

– Vous voulez dire, souffla Sora, que le monde digital a été créé hors de cette planète ?

– C'est possible.

– Mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé aucune trace de vie sur une autre planète, répliqua Meiko.

– Non, dit M. Mochizuki, mais notre connaissance de l'univers est encore limitée.

Les Enfants Élus échangèrent un regard, dubitatifs.

– Si je comprends bien, résuma Taichi, vous pensez que le monde digital a été créé par des extraterrestres et qu'internet permet de se relier à lui ?

– En gros … c'est à peu près ça, acquiesça le directeur.

– Ça ne vous paraît pas un peu tiré par les cheveux, comme théorie ? fit Yamato, sceptique.

Tous les Enfants Élus hochèrent la tête en écho aux propos de leur ami. L'histoire de M. Tagaya et de M. Mochizuki leur paraissait invraisemblable, pour ne pas dire farfelue.

– Bien-sûr, dit M. Tagaya, cela nous a paru fou à nous aussi quand nous l'avons découvert. Mais un point a tendu à renforcer notre théorie : dans ce monde que nous avions découvert vivaient des créatures douées d'intelligence.

– Les digimons, souffla M. Nishijima.

– Oui, acquiesça M. Tagaya. Imaginez notre surprise ! L'intelligence artificielle existait à peine dans les années 1980, il était donc impensable de suggérer que les digimons, qui avaient une conscience propre aussi développée, soient une création humaine. C'est cette constatation qui nous a poussés à formuler l'hypothèse d'un monde parallèle auquel l'internet nous reliait. Le monde digital fascinait ton père, Koushiro, et il s'est mis à l'étudier avec fébrilité. Il voulait décortiquer son histoire, savoir comment il s'était formé, pourquoi et comment internet nous permettait de communiquer avec lui, et qui étaient ces créatures douées de vie qui l'habitaient. Il a commencé à rédiger un journal de toutes ses recherches.

– D'autre part, continua M. Mochizuki, nous avons commencé à nous poser beaucoup de questions : si le monde digital préexistait à l'internet, cela remettait en en cause toutes les conceptions scientifiques que les hommes avaient établies. Nous n'étions pas certains de ce que nous trouverions dans le digimonde et nous avons jugé plus prudent de n'en parler à personne dans un premier temps.

– Néanmoins, souligna le directeur, Omura prévoyait qu'avec le développement d'internet, il était de plus en plus probable qu'un passage entre les deux mondes se crée et qu'un jour d'autres êtres humains découvrent l'existence du digimonde. Conscients que cela pouvait être dangereux, nous avons demandé à rencontrer un représentant de l'Agence de Défense du Japon. Celui-ci nous a intimé de garder pour nous cette découverte qui relevait, selon lui, du secret d'État. Nous avons donc formé tous les trois un laboratoire dans l'université où nous travaillions pour poursuivre nos recherches. Les digimons, en tant que forme de vie intelligente autonome, nous émerveillaient. Ton père, Koushiro, rêvait d'aller un jour dans le monde digital pour les rencontrer. S'il avait su qu'un jour son fils accomplirait ce rêve …

Koushiro sourit et essaya d'imaginer son véritable père en train d'étudier le monde digital avec exaltation. Ils se seraient sans doute bien entendus.

– Mais dans ce cas, M. Tagaya, intervint Sora, vous et M. Mochizuki n'êtes jamais allés dans le monde digital, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, pourquoi ? demanda le directeur.

– Yggdrasil nous a dit qu'avant nous, qu'avant M. Nishijima et ses amis, d'autres êtres humains étaient venus dans le monde digital. En entendant votre récit, j'ai cru que c'était vous.

– Non, ce n'était pas nous, infirma M. Tagaya. Mais si ce que dit Yggdrasil est vrai, nous aurions dû nous apercevoir de cette présence humaine …

– À moins que votre théorie d'univers parallèle soit vraie, dit Taichi, et que le monde digital existe à côté du nôtre depuis plus longtemps que les technologies de l'internet. Dans ce cas, des humains auraient peut-être pu entrer dans le digimonde avant que vous ne le découvriez.

– Peut-être, souffla le directeur. Mais tout de même, c'est très étrange …

– Comment se sont déroulées la suite de vos recherches sur le digimonde ? demanda Takeru.

– Quelques années plus tard, poursuivit M. Mochizuki, nous nous sommes tous les trois mariés à peu près au même moment. En 1988, Meiko, tu es née.

– L'année suivante, ajouta M. Tagaya, c'était mon tour et celui d'Omura de devenir père : j'ai eu une petite fille, toi, Sakae, et Omura un petit garçon, qu'il a appelé Koushiro.

Sakae et Koushiro clignèrent des yeux, dévisageant intensément le directeur de l'agence.

– C'est cette même année, continua M. Tagaya, qu'Omura a détecté une forme de vie différente dans le monde digital : il s'agissait d'êtres humains.

M. Nishijima tressaillit. 1989 … il avait onze ans, Hime en avait douze, et le mois d'avril de cette année-là …

– C'est la première fois que nous sommes allés dans le monde digital avec mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il, médusé. Lors de ce voyage, nous avons mené notre premier combat contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre et le digimon d'Hime a été sacrifié !

– Exact, confirma M. Mochizuki. Mais à ce moment-là, nous ignorions l'existence des Maîtres de l'Ombre et de ce que vous aviez vécu. Nous savions seulement que des êtres humains avaient réussi à entrer dans le monde digital et cela nous paraissait extraordinaire. Comment aviez-vous fait ? Qui étiez-vous ? Nous avons fait des recherches pendant trois mois et nous avons fini par vous localiser. Nous avons alors découvert, incrédules, que vous n'étiez que des enfants. Nous vous avons épiés, suivis, écoutés, et nous avons compris que vous aviez dû lutter contre de mauvais digimons. Le monde digital pouvait donc être dangereux, nous avions la preuve. La peur s'est emparée de nous à l'idée que nous avions peut-être découvert un monde qui menacerait l'humanité.

– Parallèlement, ajouta M. Tagaya, nous avions commencé à subir des pressions du gouvernement. L'Agence de Défense savait que nous étudiions le monde digital depuis plusieurs années, et nos recherches avaient suscité leur attention.

– À quelles fins ? demanda Sakae.

– Officiellement, répondit M. Mochizuki, le monde digital les intéressait afin d'estimer la possibilité de la vie hors de la Terre. En réalité, nous étions en pleine Guerre Froide et une cellule secrète de l'armée d'auto-défense souhaitait utiliser nos connaissances pour mettre au point une stratégie qui permette au Japon de se défendre si une nouvelle guerre mondiale se déclarait. Et dans cette stratégie, les digimons représentaient une arme de choix pour se défendre contre un ennemi.

– Ils voulaient transformer les digimons … en armes ? souffla Taichi en écarquillant les yeux.

– Oui, acquiesça M. Mochizuki. Nous avons été l'objet de pressions en ce sens très tôt, mais elles se sont accentuées en 1989. Omura, Tagaya et moi-même avions toujours refusé de partager notre savoir pour aider l'armée à faires des digimons des armes.

– Nous ignorions trop de choses sur le monde digital à ce moment-là pour prendre de tels risques, renchérit le père de Sakae, mais les politiques à qui nous avons tenté de le faire comprendre ne nous ont pas écoutés et ne nous ont pas défendus contre l'armée. Nous avons voulu protéger notre découverte quoiqu'il arrive … et nous avons payé le prix fort pour cela.

M. Tagaya releva la tête vers Sakae et Koushiro. Ceux-ci déglutirent, clignèrent des yeux. D'une voix faible, Sakae souffla :

– Cet accident de voiture … ce n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

– Un jour d'août 1989, nous avons reçu une lettre pressante d'un représentant de l'armée qui voulait nous rencontrer. Nous n'y avons pas répondu.

– Quelques jours plus tard, dit M. Mochizuki, je suis parti en vacances avec ma femme et notre fille.

– Quant à moi, continua le directeur, j'avais prévu une sortie avec ma femme, Omura et son épouse pour nous changer un peu les idées, car cette histoire commençait à nous inquiéter. Nous avions fait garder nos enfants par une jeune étudiante, dit M. Tagaya en regardant Sakae et Koushiro. Tous les quatre, nous sommes allés aux sources chaudes, puis au restaurant avec une seule voiture, celle d'Omura. Quand nous sommes rentrés, il faisait déjà nuit. Nous suivions une route mal éclairée, et nous n'avons vu que trop tard le tronc d'arbre qui était tombé sur la chaussée. Nous l'avons percuté de plein fouet. Omura et sa femme, qui étaient à l'avant, sont morts sur le coup. Mon épouse et moi étions grièvement blessés à l'arrivée des secours. On nous a transportés à l'hôpital, où ma femme est décédée de ses blessures. Quant à moi, j'ai été entre la vie et la mort pendant plusieurs jours, mais j'ai survécu.

Le directeur passa machinalement une main sur son cou, là où la ceinture de sécurité qui l'avait retenu pendant l'accident en lui laissant de profondes cicatrices. Puis, il dévisagea sa fille et Koushiro.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Pour tes parents, Koushiro, et pour ta mère, Sakae.

Les adolescents fixaient M. Tagaya, ébranlés. Sakae sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Koushiro serra les paupières, mais bientôt, les larmes coulèrent à son tour sur ses joues. Il releva la tête et demanda :

– Le tronc sur la route … quelqu'un l'avait coupé ?

– Oui, acquiesça le père de Sakae. Mais je ne l'ai su que plusieurs jours après, lorsque mon état s'est amélioré. Des agents du gouvernement vinrent me voir alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Ils me firent comprendre qu'une partie de l'armée avait passé outre les ordres du Premier Ministre et avait voulu nous éliminer afin de pouvoir utiliser nos découvertes. Cette partie séditieuse de l'armée pensait que si elle réussissait à récupérer les informations dont nous disposions, elle pourrait s'en servir pour faire pression sur le gouvernement afin que celui-ci accepte d'utiliser les digimons comme des armes. Avec de telles armes, ce groupe pensait que le Japon serait mieux protégé en cas de guerre. Cet argument de « protection nationale » le conduisit à vouloir éliminer tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à son projet. Omura, Mochizuki et moi-même les gênions, il décida donc de nous tuer, même si c'était un crime. Il ne pensait pas que je survivrais à l'accident. Devant cette désobéissance d'une partie de l'armée, le gouvernement a pris des mesures et a fait arrêter la plupart des séditieux. Le premier ministre avait compris l'importance de notre découverte et ne souhaitait pas que le monde digital soit utilisé à des fins militaires. Le gouvernement était enfin de notre côté, mais il était trop tard pour Omura, souffla le directeur, la voix brisée.

– Pour préserver le monde digital, continua M. Mochizuki, le gouvernement a créé l'Agence Administrative Établie.

– Les agents officiels qui étaient venus me voir à l'hôpital souhaitaient que j'en devienne le directeur, ajouta le père de Sakae. Cependant, ils m'ont aussi averti que le gouvernement n'avait pas pu arrêter tous les traîtres de l'armée. Ils craignaient que ceux qui étaient encore en liberté ne tentent à nouveau de me tuer. Pour me protéger de leurs représailles, les agents du gouvernement m'ont proposé une solution radicale : me faire déclarer mort par l'hôpital, puis changer de nom. Je deviendrais ainsi un homme invisible, inscrit sur aucun registre, et libre de diriger l'Agence Administrative pour le Japon. Ils savaient qu'hormis ma femme, que je venais de perdre, je n'avais plus aucune famille. J'ai répliqué que j'avais une fille et que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner.

À ces mots, Sakae tressaillit : ainsi, son père avait résisté. Il n'avait jamais voulu la laisser seule. Des larmes d'émotions remplirent à ses yeux.

– Mais les agents du gouvernement ont insisté, dit le directeur, et ont fini par faire pression sur moi : les séditieux de l'armée avaient cherché à me tuer, ils pouvaient tout à fait s'en prendre à ma fille s'ils apprenaient que j'étais toujours en vie. De plus, j'étais le meilleur ami d'Omura et celui qui comprenait le mieux ses recherches. Omura mort, j'étais désormais le dépositaire de son savoir. Cette connaissance faisait de moi une cible idéale pour les traîtres s'ils récidivaient. Les agents du gouvernement m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas faire courir autant de risques à ma fille en continuant à l'élever malgré cette situation. J'ai fini par les croire. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette. Mais à l'époque, je pensais agir pour ta sécurité, Sakae. Je te le jure. C'est ainsi qu'on m'a déclaré mort à l'hôpital. J'ai changé de nom et je suis devenu le directeur de l'Agence Administrative Établie.

– J'ai moi aussi changé de nom, dit M. Mochizuki. Puis, j'ai accepté de t'adopter, Sakae. J'avais été moins impliqué que Tagaya dans cette affaire, et nous pensions tous les deux que tu serais en sécurité avec moi. Et puis, si je t'adoptais, ton vrai père pouvait avoir fréquemment de tes nouvelles. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti pendant tant d'années, Sakae.

– Non, balbutia la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes, je … je comprends.

– Trois mois plus tard, dit M. Tagaya, le Mur de Berlin tombait et la Guerre Froide s'achevait. Plus personne, au sein de l'armée, ne pensa alors à utiliser les digimons comme des armes.

Le directeur de l'Agence se tourna vers Koushiro.

– Ton père avait encore des parents éloignés qui ont accepté de t'adopter. Ni M. Mochizuki ni moi-même ne nous y sommes opposés, car nous nous sommes dit que tu serais plus en sécurité dans une famille qui ne savait rien du monde digital. De fait, les Izumi n'étaient pas au courant des activités secrètes de ton père.

– Je comprends votre décision, dit le jeune homme. Si cela peut vous réconforter, ce sont des gens merveilleux. Je les aime beaucoup.

M. Mochizuki et M. Tagaya échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

– Depuis cette agence, conclut M. Mochizuki, nous avons continué à étudié le monde digital pendant quinze ans. Nous continuions de surveiller les premiers humains qui s'y étaient rendu, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de M. Nishijima. Nous n'osions pas vous aborder car vous n'étiez encore que des enfants. Six ans après la mort d'Omura, vous êtes retournés dans le digimonde, et cette fois, deux digimons ont surgi dans le monde réel.

– Parrotmon, puis Greymon qui l'a repoussé, se rappela Taichi.

– Oui, nous étions en train de nous battre contre Apocalymon, dit M. Nishijima, sombre.

– En effet, acquiesça M. Tagaya. Mais à l'agence, nous ne le savions pas. C'était la première fois que nous voyions de véritables digimons dans le monde réel. Nous ne pouvions plus douter de leur existence. Après cette bataille, seuls deux des cinq adolescents qui s'étaient rendus dans le digimonde en sont revenus.

Une ride creusa le front de M. Nishijima, et il baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de peine.

– Nous avons mené une enquête, poursuivit M. Mochizuki, et nous avons appris que les trois adolescents disparus avaient été déclarés morts. Mais qu'aucune cérémonie d'incinération n'avait été célébrée.

– Seuls les parents de nos amis sont au courant de la vérité, souffla M. Nishijima.

– Nous avons compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit dans le monde digital, confirma M. Tagaya. Il n'y avait que deux survivants, il devenait donc urgent pour nous de prendre contact avec eux.

– C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hime a reçu votre proposition de travailler pour l'Agence, se souvint M. Nishijima. Vous saviez depuis le début que nous étions allés dans le monde digital … pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

– Vous n'étiez que des adolescents, dit M. Mochizuki.

– Des adolescents qui avaient vu mourir leurs amis pour sauver nos deux mondes, répliqua sèchement M. Nishijima.

– Nous ne connaissions pas l'étendue de votre savoir et de vos capacités à travailler pour l'Agence, compléta le directeur. D'autant que vous vous êtes montré assez réticent face à notre organisation, agent Nishijima.

– Je n'étais pas prêt à ce moment-là.

– Oui, je comprends, acquiesça M. Mochizuki.

– Mlle Himekawa, elle, est entrée à notre service, dit le directeur. C'était une jeune fille brillante, que j'ai rapidement rencontrée malgré le secret auquel me tenait mon poste. Je lui ai appris beaucoup de choses, mais je ne lui ai jamais révélé que nous étions à l'origine de la découverte du monde digital avec M. Mochizuki. Maintenant qu'elle sert Yggdrasil, je ne regrette pas de m'être montré prudent.

M. Mochizuki dévisagea les Enfants Élus qui leur faisaient face et déclara :

– Nous avions protégé les premiers Enfants Élus encore en vie. Nous ne nous doutions pas que quatre ans plus tard, vous seriez appelé à votre tour dans ce monde. De nouveaux enfants pour de nouveaux défis à relever.

– Notre surprise a été plus grande encore quand nous avons découvert que parmi les huit nouveaux digisauveurs, l'un d'eux était Koushiro, dit le directeur, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi toi ? Je me le suis souvent demandé.

– Quelques mois après votre aventure, ajouta M. Mochizuki, Meiko a rencontré Meicoomon. Cette fois, nous avons vraiment pris peur : nos enfants avaient-ils été choisis parce que nous avions découvert le monde digital ?

– Pourtant, répliqua Yamato, hormis Koushiro, Sakae et Meiko, la plupart d'entre nous ont des parents qui ignoraient tout du monde digital avant que nous n'y fassions notre premier voyage.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Taichi. Je ne crois pas que Koushiro, Sakae et Meiko soient devenus des Enfants Élus à cause de vos découvertes.

– C'est possible, admit le directeur, mais il y a six ans, nous ne savions pas quoi penser. C'est pourquoi, Sakae, j'ai demandé à M. Mochizuki de t'écarter des digimons. Nous n'avions pas oublié ce qui était arrivé aux premiers Enfants Élus, et je ne voulais qu'il vous arrive la même chose.

Sakae dévisagea son père, bouleversée et remplie de gratitude. M. Tagaya sourit en contemplant sa fille. Puis, il se tourna vers les Enfants Élus.

– Voilà toute notre histoire. Je voulais que vous la sachiez.

– Nous n'aurions jamais deviné tout ça tout seul, c'est certain, dit Joe.

– C'est incroyable de penser que nous croyions détenir le secret de l'existence du digimonde, alors qu'en fait, vous étiez au courant de tout avant notre naissance, souffla Mimi, sidérée.

– Nous vous avons raconté notre histoire, acquiesça M. Mochizuki, mais il y a une chose que nous ne vous avons pas dite. Celle pour laquelle nous vous avons ramenés dans le monde réel.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Takeru.

– Il y a deux jours, nous avons reçu la visite d'Hackmon, déclara M. Mochizuki.

– Hackmon ? répéta M. Nishijima. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis longtemps.

– Homeostasis vous a fait parvenir un message ? demanda Sora, dubitative.

– Oui et non, répondit M. Tagaya. Il nous a informés qu'Yggdrasil a envoyé les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques dans le monde digital pour y chercher quelque chose.

– Quelque chose ? Quoi ? demanda Yamato.

– Quelque chose qui pourrait renforcer Yggdrasil en lui apportant des informations dont il ne dispose pas, expliqua M. Mochizuki.

– Est-ce que vous savez de quelle nature sont ces informations ? demanda Koushiro.

– Non, hélas, dit le directeur. Mais Hackmon a bien précisé que vous deviez absolument empêcher les Seigneurs Démoniaques d'atteindre leur but. L'ennui est que l'objet qu'ils cherchent change constamment de place.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Meiko.

– Il ne reste jamais plus d'un jour au même endroit, précisa M. Mochizuki. Or, Hackmon est persuadé qu'avec les notes que nous a laissées Omura, nous pouvons localiser cet objet.

– Avec … les notes de mon père ? répéta Koushiro.

– Oui, acquiesça le directeur. Ton père était un homme brillant, et il avait étudié le monde digital comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Son journal devrait nous en apprendre plus. Hélas, il y a des pages entières couvertes seulement d'équations mathématiques. Je vous ai ramenés dans le monde réel afin que vous connaissiez notre histoire, mais aussi, Koushiro, pour que tu m'aides à localiser cet objet qu'Yggdrasil cherche grâce aux notes de ton père.

Koushiro dévisagea le directeur. M. Tagaya avait besoin de lui ... pour comprendre le journal de son père. Koushiro se sentit honoré et dit solennellement :

– Je vous aiderai.

– Merci. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres Enfants Élus, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ou rester dans la salle que nous avons mise à votre disposition. M. Mochizuki vous fera savoir dès que nous aurons du nouveau.


	37. La ville déserte

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce mois d'absence, j'étais dans la rédaction d'un mémoire de 200 pages qui m'a mangé du temps pour mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. Mais je suis de retour ! Et je devrais pouvoir publier plus fréquemment maintenant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'y mets en place des choses importantes pour la suite. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et à bientôt ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Alors que les adolescents et M. Nishijima quittaient le bureau du quatrième sous-sol, Sakae demeura face à son père, Koushiro près d'elle. Le directeur contempla les deux adolescents et murmura :

– Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous deux. J'imagine que tu m'en veux toujours autant, Sakae ?

La jeune fille cilla et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. D'une voix émue, elle s'adressa à son père et le tutoya pour la première fois :

– Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Je ne peux plus t'en vouloir après ce que tu viens de raconter. Je n'aurais jamais dû te juger sans savoir. Pardonne-moi ... papa.

Elle dévisagea son père, puis, fit un pas vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le directeur de l'agence tressaillit devant ce geste d'affection inattendu. Puis, un frémissement de bonheur parcourut tout son corps : il enlaça à son tour sa fille de ses bras, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Koushiro les contempla avec un sourire tendre. Le directeur releva alors la tête vers le jeune homme :

– Et toi, Koushiro me pardonnes-tu de ne pas avoir respecté la promesse que j'avais faite à ton père ?

– Je sais maintenant que vous l'avez fait dans l'unique but de me protéger. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, vous avez fait ce que vous croyiez être le mieux pour moi. Et mes parents adoptifs m'ont rendu heureux.

– Alors, tu veux bien que nous travaillions ensemble sur les notes de ton père ?

– Avec grand plaisir. Je suis très curieux de voir comment mon père écrivait.

M. Tagaya dévisagea l'adolescent.

– Tu lui ressembles tellement, Koushiro. Tu es son portrait craché. J'ai pu observer les programmes que tu as lancé dans le digimonde et je peux dire que tu aussi doué, voire plus, qu'Omura ne l'était en informatique.

Koushiro rougit du compliment. Sakae se détacha alors de son père et demanda :

– Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ?

– Bien-sûr. Mais il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner. Voulez-vous que nous allions nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter avant de nous mettre à l'œuvre ?

– Très bonne idée ! On va te chercher ce qu'il faut avec Koushiro, dit Sakae.

– D'accord, je vous attends ici.

Les adolescents sortirent du bureau. Sakae s'arrêta dans le couloir et souffla :

– C'est incroyable ... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'hier je haïssais mon père, et qu'aujourd'hui … je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

– Oui, le récit de ton père et de M. Mochizuki était … bouleversant, murmura Koushiro. Même si mon père est mort pour une guerre qui a cessé quelques mois après son décès, j'admire son intégrité. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger le monde digital.

– Et nous allons continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, renchérit Sakae. Koushiro …

– Oui ?

– Je voulais te dire … merci, de tout le soutien que tu m'as apporté. Je me sens mieux, maintenant. Libérée.

– De rien. Moi aussi, je me sens mieux.

Les adolescents se sourirent, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Koushiro et Sakae redescendirent au sous-sol -4, ils étaient accompagnés de deux petites créatures. À leur vue, M. Tagaya sursauta. Les adolescents sourirent et Sakae déclara :

– Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlé, mais finalement, tu ne connais toujours pas nos partenaires digimons alors qu'ils sont nos amis les plus fidèles. On s'est donc dit avec Koushiro que c'était le moment de te les présenter : papa, voici Ryudamon et Tentomon.

Les deux digimons s'avancèrent, Ryudamon en marchant, Tentomon en volant. M. Tagaya les observa, à la fois surpris et ravi de rencontrer les partenaires de sa fille et de celui qui aurait pu être son fils adoptif.

– Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, se réjouit-il en inclinant la tête.

– Moi, je suis très content de rencontrer le papa de Sakae, s'exclama Ryudamon.

– Et moi, de rencontrer le directeur de l'Agence Administrative Établie, déclara Tentomon. Êtes-vous aussi savant que Koushiro, monsieur ?

– Ah, ah ! rit M. Tagaya. Koushiro ressemble beaucoup à son père, et je crois que son savoir surpasse déjà le mien malgré mes quarante-quatre ans !

– Pourtant, vous nous avez bien aidés en ouvrant ce portail pour nous permettre de rejoindre le continent WWW.

– C'est vrai, mais c'est vous, Ryudamon et Tentomon, qui avez protégé pendant tout ce temps Sakae et Koushiro. Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.

– Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Sakae ! assura Ryudamon.

– Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner ? demanda le directeur.

– Avec plaisir, monsieur ! accepta Tentomon.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les cinq pour un déjeuner frugal dans le bureau de M. Tagaya. Après cette collation, le directeur alla chercher le journal d'Omura afin de se mettre au travail. Quand il le posa devant les adolescents, Koushiro fut surpris : le journal de son père n'était qu'un simple cahier relié par une spirale en métal. Il passa une main sur la couverture. Ce simple carnet renfermait des années d'études sur le monde digital.

– Ouvre-le, Koushiro, lui souffla Tentomon.

Koushiro s'exécuta. Il souleva la page de garde, puis fit tourner les feuillets : ils étaient tous couverts d'équation, accompagnées d'un texte explicatif, de réflexions et de schémas. En haut de chaque feuillet figurait les différentes dates de rédaction du journal. Son père avait écrit presque tous les jours : 2 février 1987, 3 février, 4 février … 16 mars 1988, 22 mars, 28 mars … 9 janvier 1989, 8 avril, 10 avril, 11 avril, 22 avril … 31 août 1989 … La dernière date était le 15 septembre 1989. Trois jours avant l'accident de voiture. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il revint en arrière et observa l'écriture de son père : les kanji étaient fins, resserrés, incisés dans le papier. Pourtant, Koushiro devina aussi à certains endroits de l'enthousiasme, de la fébrilité. Les traits des idéogrammes devenaient plus allongés, tracés d'un geste leste et précipité … ils avaient été écrits dans l'effervescence d'une découverte. Ce simple journal lui disait tant de choses sur son véritable père. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se remplir de joie. Le directeur de l'agence s'était aperçu de son émotion et le laissa la savourer pendant quelques minutes.

– C'est incroyable, dit Koushiro, tout ce que mon père savait déjà sur le digimonde … il avait déjà compris sa géographie, le cycle de vie des digimons … regardez ça : il écrit que « les digimons sont la preuve que le monde digital a été créé par une technologie supérieure à la nôtre. Ces créatures ne meurent jamais vraiment les données qui les composent renaissent sous la forme de « digi-œuf. » »

– À l'exception des digimons morts dans le monde réel, remarqua Sakae.

– Oui, mais mon père ne pouvait pas le savoir, dit Koushiro. Aucun digimon n'avait surgi dans le monde réel de son vivant.

– Mais il possédait déjà beaucoup d'informations sur nous ! s'exclama Tentomon, impressionné.

– Koushiro, va à la date 18 juillet 1989, lui intima M. Tagaya.

Koushiro obéit et trouva bientôt la page correspondante. Omura avait donné un titre à cette page, qu'il avait souligné : _Origine du monde digital ?_ En dessous, on pouvait lire, d'une écriture ronde, rapide et fiévreuse :

« _Le monde digital n'a pas pu être créé par notre civilisation. Par qui, alors ? Des extraterrestres ? Cette hypothèse me paraît aussi extravagante qu'à mes amis Tagaya et Mochizuki. Pourtant, comment sortir de l'impasse ? Les digimons représentent une forme de vie artificielle qui dépasse tout ce que les informaticiens actuels pourraient créer. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parvenir à une création pareille. Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un système d'archive de l'histoire de ce monde à l'intérieur même du monde digital, une sorte d'historique géant. Il me serait utile pour répondre à mes interrogations et poursuivre plus avant mes recherches. Le problème, c'est que je ne parviens pas à le localiser dans le digimonde pour le consulter. Hier, j'étais sur le point de le trouver, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à entrer dans l'application, elle s'est brutalement interrompue. J'ai cru à un plantage de mon ordinateur, mais quand j'ai voulu de nouveau retrouver cet historique, ce matin, il avait disparu de l'application où je l'avais déniché. À croire qu'il s'agit d'un programme mobile …_ »

Au-dessous de ce paragraphe de réflexion étaient alignées des séries d'équations qui semblaient sans lien entre elles. Sakae fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son père :

– Tu crois que c'est ça que cherchent les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques ? Une sorte d'historique du monde digital ?

– Cela me paraît plausible, d'autant qu'Omura décrit cet historique comme un programme mobile, mouvant … or, nous savons par Hackmon que ce que cherchent les Sept Seigneurs Démoniaques ne reste jamais longtemps à la même place.

– Mais pourquoi chercheraient-ils l'historique du monde digital ? demanda Ryudamon.

– C'est une bonne question, dit Koushiro.

– En tout cas, connaître le contenu de cet historique nous apporterait sans doute beaucoup de clés de compréhension du monde digital et d'Yggdrasil, fit remarquer Tentomon.

– Mon père semble avoir sué sang et eau pour trouver le programme qui lui donnerait accès à cet historique … il y a des pages et des pages d'équations, releva Koushiro.

– Nous les avons observées avec M. Mochizuki, dit M. Tagaya, mais aucune de celles que nous avons testées ne nous a permis de trouver l'historique en question.

– Vous les avez toutes essayées ?

– Non, pas toutes. De plus, nous ignorons s'il faut prendre ces équations séparément ou tenter de les assembler pour former un programme … Là-dessus, Omura n'a fourni aucune indication.

– Il faut chercher, faire des essais, déclara Koushiro en feuilletant les pages. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, mais je m'y mets tout de suite.

L'adolescent ouvrit son ordinateur portable et mit en route plusieurs programmes. Tentomon se posa sur le bureau pour le regarder, tandis que M. Tagaya tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir. Le directeur observa les doigts de Koushiro courir sur le clavier pour essayer d'assembler les équations d'Omura. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. En contemplant Koushiro, il avait l'impression de revoir Omura quand ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants à l'université.

Sakae, debout derrière Koushiro, regardait les équations informatiques s'afficher sur l'écran avec perplexité. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ça. Mais Koushiro semblait au contraire parfaitement dans son élément. Il pianotait sur son clavier comme un virtuose de piano joue une nocturne de Chopin. Quant à son père, il semblait littéralement fasciné par les capacités du jeune homme. Sakae sortit de son col le symbole qu'elle gardait contre son cœur et le contempla : la créativité. Qu'elle sache dessiner ou créer un vitrail n'était pas d'un grand secours dans le monde digital. Les connaissances de Koushiro en informatique semblaient bien plus utiles pour lutter contre Yggdrasil. Elle soupira et se pencha vers Ryudamon :

– Laissons-les travailler pour le moment. Viens, allons prendre un café ou un chocolat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Sakae arriva à la machine à café, elle y trouva Meiko.

– Meiko ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je croyais que tu étais rentrée à la maison …

– En fait, expliqua la jeune fille, nous avons décidé de rester ici avec les autres, au cas où vous découvriez quelque chose d'important.

– Alors … les autres sont toujours dans la salle des sofas ?

– Toujours, oui. Même si Mimi a commencé à se plaindre qu'elle voudrait se doucher.

– C'est gentil d'être restés.

– Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Koushiro et ton père ?

– Ils travaillent tous les deux sur le journal d'Omura, et moi, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les Seigneurs démoniaques cherchent potentiellement une sorte d'historique du monde digital …

– Une sorte d'historique ? Tu veux dire, quelque chose qui raconterait l'histoire du digimonde ?

– C'est ça.

– Je suis contente que tu te sois réconciliée avec ton père. Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier.

– Tu m'as aidée à aller mieux. Je voulais t'en remercier, car je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi et tu ne le méritais pas.

– C'est déjà oublié. Dis, Sakae …

– Oui ?

– Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, est-ce que … tu continueras de vivre avec papa … je veux dire, avec M. Mochizuki, ma mère et moi ? Ou … est-ce que tu partiras vivre avec ton vrai père ?

Sakae contempla sa sœur avec un pincement au cœur. Elle lui sourit avec douceur :

– Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que nous continuerons à nous voir souvent. Tu resteras toujours ma sœur, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit hier.

Meiko tressauta en sentant Sakae l'enlacer, puis, elle sourit à son tour et l'entoura elle aussi de ses bras. Sakae serait toujours sa petite sœur.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la salle des sofas. Elles trouvèrent leurs amis en pleine discussion sur tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de M. Tagaya et de M. Mochizuki. Sakae les informa des recherches que Koushiro et M. Tagaya étaient en train de mener sur le mystérieux « historique » du monde digital. À ces mots, Hikari tressaillit. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

– Sakae … est-ce que dans cet historique, il pourrait y avoir des informations sur le lieu où je me rends en rêve et dans lequel j'ai vu Meicoomon ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Meiko de sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Sakae posa une main sur son menton, pensive :

– Je ne sais pas … mais cela vaut le coup de demander à mon père et à Koushiro.

– Moi, déclara M. Nishijima, je me demande si cet historique pourrait contenir la raison pour laquelle nous avons été choisis en tant qu'Enfants Élus …

– Et moi, je me demande si nous pourrions en apprendre davantage sur Homeostasis, souligna Sora.

– Ou sur Yggdrasil, ajouta Yamato.

– Ça ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions tant que Koushiro et le directeur n'ont pas trouvé l'emplacement de l'historique, décréta Taichi.

– C'est vrai, il ne faut pas trop nous avancer, les tempéra Joe.

– D'autant que le journal d'Omura contient plusieurs pages d'équations, cela va prendre du temps, les avertit Sakae.

Les Enfants Élus échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent. Ils allaient devoir se montrer patients.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La journée se passa dans l'attente. Joe, Mimi, Takeru et Meiko jouèrent aux devinettes avec les digimons pour se distraire. Peu à peu, le jour déclina, le parquet de la salle des sofas se para de teintes mordorées, les ombres s'allongèrent. Finalement, le soleil disparut en laissant derrière lui un ciel en feu sur lequel se détachaient les tours sombres de Tokyo. Le couchant gonfla les nuages d'auréoles lie-de-vin. Puis la nuit éteignit l'incendie du ciel en l'enduisant de son encre bleu roi. Les Enfants Élus se préparèrent à dormir une seconde fois à l'Agence Administrative. Yamato, Taichi, Meiko et Hikari se proposèrent pour aller chercher le dîner pour tout le monde. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation de sortir de l'Agence. Ils allèrent donc acheter des pizzas à emporter. Ils les partagèrent de retour à l'Agence avec leurs amis. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, Sakae prit l'une des boîtes dans laquelle il restait deux parts.

– Koushiro et mon père n'ont rien mangé, je descends leur apporter quelque chose.

– Je viens avec toi, lui dit alors Hikari. Je voudrais demander à ton père son avis à propos de mes rêves.

– D'accord.

– Moi aussi, je viens avec vous, ajouta Meiko.

Les trois jeunes filles, suivies de Ryudamon et de Tailmon, trouvèrent rapidement M. Mochizuki pour qu'il leur permette de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol secret. Sakae eut la sensation que son père et Koushiro n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

– Nous avons essayé des dizaines d'équations, combinées entre elles de différentes manières, déclara M. Tagaya, et toujours rien.

– Alors, c'est sans espoir ? demanda M. Mochizuki.

– Pas du tout, il faut simplement s'y prendre différemment, dit Koushiro fermement.

– En attendant de trouver la solution, vous devez manger, décréta Sakae. Je vous ai apporté de la pizza.

L'adolescent et le directeur la remercièrent. Ils s'aperçurent alors de la présence d'Hikari et de Meiko.

– M. Tagaya, dit Hikari en s'avançant alors vers le directeur. Je suis Hikari Yagami, la sœur de Taichi. Avec mon amie Meiko, nous voudrions vous parler de rêves étranges que j'ai faits et qui ont peut-être un lien avec le digimonde.

La jeune lui rapporta le monde éclatant de blancheur dans lequel elle se transportait en songe. Puis, elle parla de l'image de Meicoomon qui lui était apparue à deux reprises grâce à des souvenirs. M. Mochizuki écouta lui aussi attentivement son récit et il parut aussi troublé que M. Tagaya. Le directeur mit une main sur son menton et réfléchit quelques minutes. Finalement, il dit :

– Je suis désolé, mais avec les connaissances dont je suis en possession sur le monde digital actuellement, je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer ton rêve, ni de dire ce qu'est réellement monde. Mais peut-être l'historique du monde digital nous en apprendra plus si nous parvenons à le trouver.

– Oui, je comprends, acquiesça Hikari.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu déçue.

– Il est tard, dit M. Tagaya. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, suggéra-t-il à Meiko, Hikari et Sakae. Koushiro et moi allons continuer à travailler.

– D'accord, acquiesça Sakae.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit passa. Au matin, Sakae fut la première réveillée. Elle avait dormi avec ses amis dans la salle des sofas. Sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ryudamon, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau de M. Mochizuki : là, elle repéra le badge qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau avant de s'endormir sur son fauteuil. Elle s'en saisit discrètement et alla prendre l'ascenseur. Dans le bureau du sous-sol, elle ne vit pas son père. Seul Koushiro s'y trouvait, affalé sur son clavier. Il avait dû travailler jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui. Sakae s'approcha de lui et l'observa.

Ses paupières closes s'agitaient de temps à autre, son dos se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Des mèches rousses tombaient sur son front et ses tempes, et un souffle sifflant s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sakae cligna des yeux : le sommeil apaisait les traits de Koushiro. Il paraissait rarement aussi serein éveillé. Lentement, elle sortit une feuille blanche d'une imprimante à proximité et saisit un crayon à papier. Elle s'appuya sur la table, près du jeune homme, et commença à faire son portrait. Le contour de son visage, la courbe de ses yeux, les mèches rousses … Soudain, Koushiro bougea, puis se réveilla lentement. Sakae cacha prestement le dessin. L'adolescent se redressa et la dévisagea.

– Sakae ? fit-il, étonné. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

– Non, je viens d'arriver. Du nouveau ?

– Je ne sais pas, l'ordinateur a travaillé toute la nuit.

Il remarqua soudain la feuille qui dépassait du dos de Sakae.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ri … rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Ses mains tremblaient et la feuille lui échappa. Elle voleta jusqu'au sol où elle se posa souplement et Koushiro découvrit l'esquisse qu'elle avait ébauché de lui. Il sentit ses joues rosir.

– Tu … tu m'as dessiné en train de dormir ?

– Ne te fâche pas !

– Mais c'est très gênant !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que … parce que c'est gênant, voilà tout !

– Pourtant, je … je te trouve beau quand tu dors.

En prononçant ces mots, Sakae se sentit rougir à son tour : elle en avait trop dit. Koushiro écarquilla les yeux, ses joues s'enflammèrent plus encore. Il n'osa plus la regarder. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, mal à l'aise. Finalement, Koushiro balbutia timidement :

– Merci.

Sakae reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. Koushiro n'était pas seulement beau lorsqu'il dormait. En cet instant, elle le trouvait adorable et terriblement attrayant, paralysé par la timidité. Elle hésita, puis se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue. Koushiro sursauta, manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa in-extremis, puis releva la tête et dévisagea Sakae, bouche bée. Elle lui souriait avec candeur. Son cœur à lui battait la chamade. Au même moment, son ordinateur se mit à biper. Koushiro tourna la tête. Il avança sa chaise jusqu'au bureau et ouvrit le programme qui clignotait. Son regard s'illumina alors et il s'écria :

– Ça a marché ! J'ai localisé l'historique du monde digital !

Les deux adolescents réveillèrent rapidement M. Mochizuki et leurs amis. Sakae trouva son père qui était allé boire un café. Tous, digimons et humains, se rassemblèrent dans le bureau secret de M. Tagaya. Koushiro peinait à cacher son excitation.

– Alors ? demanda Tentomon.

– Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Koushiro. En lisant et relisant le journal de mon père, j'ai compris que M. Tagaya et M. Mochizuki avaient coupé les séquences d'équations au mauvais endroit, et que certains chiffres ne faisaient pas partie du programme : c'était seulement des indications. J'ai donc commencé par ordonner toutes les informations, puis j'ai dû compiler les codes et créer un exécutable …

– C'est bien compliqué tout ça, observa Agumon.

– Bon, et donc, tu as réussi ? écourta Taichi.

– Oui ! L'historique du monde digital est localisé. Seulement, il ne s'agit pas que d'un simple programme, c'est un ensemble de données auxquelles je n'ai pas accès depuis ce bureau.

– Comment peut-on y avoir accès, dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Yamato.

– En nous rendant sur place, dans le digimonde. L'historique doit avoir une forme physique là-bas.

– Quelle forme physique ? demanda Meiko.

– Je ne sais pas … peut-être un livre. Dans ce cas, une fois dans le monde digital, nous pourrons nous en saisir.

– Avant que les Seigneurs démoniaques ne s'en emparent ! s'exclama Gabumon.

– Oui, mais il faut faire vite, car l'historique ne restera probablement à la même place que quelques heures.

– Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous ! s'enthousiasma Sakae.

Koushiro se tourna vers le directeur de l'Agence :

– Pensez-vous que votre ordinateur associé aux D-3 de Takeru et d'Hikari puisse servir de portail pour retourner dans le monde digital ?

– Oui, sans problème.

M. Tagaya paramétra son ordinateur, puis se leva et dit :

– C'est prêt. Takeru, Hikari, à vous l'honneur.

Les deux adolescents sortirent leur D-3 qui avaient la capacité d'ouvrir un portail vers le digimonde depuis la Terre, à la différence des digivices traditionnels que possédaient leurs amis. Ils les pointèrent vers l'écran. Une lumière en émana, les enveloppa et les aspira à travers l'écran où ils disparurent, suivi de Tailmon et Patamon : le portail était ouvert. Un à un, les autres Enfants Élus et leurs digimons s'approchèrent de l'écran en dirigeant leur digivice pour être transportés dans le monde digital. Koushiro et Sakae allaient s'avancer, quand M. Tagaya les retint et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

– Merci, Koushiro, lui dit-il. Tu as su te montrer digne d'Omura. Ton père serait fier de toi.

– Merci, monsieur.

– Faîtes attention à vous.

– Promis, lui jura Sakae.

– Et vous, ajouta le directeur à l'intention de Tentomon et Ryudamon, veillez bien sur eux.

– Comptez sur nous ! acquiesça Ryudamon.

– Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, le rassura Tentomon.

Koushiro et Sakae se tournèrent alors vers l'écran, levèrent leur digivice et disparurent à leur tour. La lumière enveloppa également Tentomon et Ryudamon. Seul demeura M. Nishijima qui adressa un regard interrogateur à M. Mochizuki et M. Tagaya.

– Allez avec eux, agent Nishijima, lui dit M. Mochizuki. Vous avez déjà aidé ces enfants à maintes reprises, ils apprécieront votre soutien. Et, qui sait, peut-être allez-vous découvrir pourquoi vous et vos amis aviez été choisis ?

M. Nishijima dévisagea les deux hommes, puis hocha la tête. Il sortit à son tour son digivice, déterminé. La lumière l'entoura et quelques secondes plus tard, M. Tagaya et M. Mochizuki étaient à nouveau seuls dans le bureau secret du quatrième sous-sol.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Enfants Élus avaient atterri sur un vaste plateau qui se terminait en une falaise abrupte, depuis laquelle ils dominaient une grande forêt. Au-delà de cette forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres, ils distinguèrent les rives de la mer. Sous un ciel chargé de nuages noirs, un air frais et salé soufflait.

– Brrr, il fait un froid de canard, ici, murmura Patamon en se posant sur l'épaule de Takeru.

– Nous sommes au nord du continent WWW, expliqua Koushiro. Quand nous aurons trouvé l'historique du monde digital, il ne nous restera plus qu'à libérer Xuanwumon, qui est emprisonné sur une île qui doit se trouver au large de cette mer, que nous voyons au loin.

– Parfait, donc on récupère l'historique, et on se met en route pour libérer Xuanwumon ! s'exclama Taichi, énergiquement.

– Comme ça, on fera d'une pierre deux coups ! renchérit Joe.

– Pas si vite, les calma Sora. Il faut d'abord trouver l'historique.

– Où est-il censé être, Koushiro ? demanda Yamato en se tournant vers lui.

– Eh bien, nous devrions être juste à côté. Mais il est possible qu'il soit protégé …

– Comment ça ? demanda Sakae.

– Peut-être est-il caché dans un espace parallèle, invisible à nos yeux … un peu comme le monde de Piximon, si vous vous en rappelez.

– En fait, tu veux dire que nous sommes juste à côté du lieu où il se trouve, mais que nous ne le voyons pas ? comprit Mimi.

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Alors, cherchons-le ! s'exclama Tailmon.

Tous déambulèrent sur le plateau en cherchant une entrée, un point de contact avec l'espace parallèle qui protégeait l'historique. Soudain, Hikari s'exclama :

– Je l'ai trouvé !

Tous la rejoignirent. La jeune fille regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle fixait quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. Elle leva alors un bras, le tendit, et soudain … il disparut ! Les Enfants Élus la fixèrent, bouche bée. Elle fit un pas en avant, et son corps s'évanouit complètement.

– Hikari ! s'exclama Taichi.

– Tout va bien ! leur répondit la voix de l'adolescente. Je suis juste de l'autre côté de la barrière, venez !

Les Enfants Élus échangèrent un regard, puis s'exécutèrent. Ils passèrent tous à travers la délimitation invisible, et se retrouvèrent … dans un espace parallèle au plateau. À l'intérieur de cet étrange bulle, ils voyaient encore la falaise, mais ils savaient que quelqu'un de l'autre côté ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils se retournèrent et observèrent alors le monde dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer.

Et demeurèrent bouche bée.

Un soleil cru tombait du ciel pour frapper le coin des toits de tuiles, les arêtes des maisons, les courbures des arcades. Les Enfants Élus clignèrent des yeux : ils se trouvaient face à une véritable ville. Sous la lumière éclatante régnait un silence absolu, presque irréel. Ils foulaient une étendue de pelouse qui paraissait n'avoir pas été tondue depuis bien longtemps une douce brise fit frémir les brins d'herbes. Çà et là, des fleurs multicolores se balançaient au gré du vent leur parfum printanier se mêlait à l'odeur chaleureuse du soleil. Dans la vasque d'une fontaine, tout près d'eux, résonnait le chant des gouttes quand elles ridaient la surface de l'eau. Aucun nuage n'encombrait l'azur du ciel la température de ce monde procurait une sensation de bien-être, d'apesanteur. Devant eux se dressait une imposante construction de pierre, composée de plusieurs dizaines d'arches qui se superposaient en longues lignes.

– C'est une muraille ? fit Mimi.

– Non, c'est un aqueduc, la corrigea Meiko.

Le dernier étage était en partie détruit : il manquait plusieurs blocs à l'appareil de pierre. Les Enfants Élus s'avancèrent et passèrent sous les arcades. Au-delà commençait la ville dont ils avaient aperçu les toits et les édifices. Les rues dans lesquelles ils s'engagèrent exhalaient une senteur d'humus, car une épaisse mousse les recouvrait. Le long de ces allées, ils découvrirent de nombreuses maisons en pierre ocre ou blanche, totalement envahies par la végétation. Aux balcons pendaient du lierre, des branchages et des fleurs, entre les joints s'infiltraient les racines. Le vent passait entre ces habitations en bruissant comme le murmure d'un temps oublié.

– C'est une ville abandonnée, souffla Takeru.

– C'est bizarre, nous n'avions jamais vu ça dans le monde digital, dit Yamato.

– C'est vrai, les villes que nous avons visitées étaient toujours habitées par des digimons, acquiesça Sora.

– Il règne une atmosphère étrange, ici, murmura Hikari, inquiète.

– Oui, acquiesça Tailmon. Cet endroit n'est pas le monde digital que nous connaissons.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Soudain, Sakae manqua de déraper sur le chemin en pente. Taichi la rattrapa in-extremis et l'aida à se redresser. Koushiro fronça les sourcils : en glissant, Sakae avait emporté sous son talon un morceau de la mousse qui couvrait la rue. Il s'accroupit et frotta encore davantage le sol : la chaussée était volontairement incurvée en son centre.

– Il y avait des égouts, ici, dit-il.

– Des égouts, dans le monde digital ? s'étonna Takeru.

– C'est comme si cette ville avait été bâtie pour être vraiment habitée par des hommes, réfléchit M. Nishijima.

Ils échangèrent un regard, perplexes, puis continuèrent d'avancer. Il ne restait aucune porte aux maisons. Sora s'approcha de l'une d'elle et entra. À l'intérieur, la nature avait repris ses droits et tout envahi. Néanmoins, figés par le temps, presque confondus avec la végétation, des objets subsistaient au sol. Elle se pencha et en ramassa un, qu'elle débarrassa de sa mousse : un objet en verre, en forme de goutte d'eau. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mimi entra derrière elle et s'exclama :

– On dirait une ampoule !

Koushiro pénétra à son tour dans la bâtisse et remarqua l'objet que Sora tenait dans sa main.

– Est-ce que je le peux voir ?

– Oui, tiens.

Il prit l'objet, le secoua, et remarqua un filament métallique à l'intérieur.

– C'est vraiment une ampoule, confirma-t-il.

– Hein ? répéta Mimi. Dans ce cas, il y avait un réseau électrique à l'intérieur de ce monde invisible ?

– Il semblerait.

– Venez voir ! les appela alors Hikari.

Elle était entrée dans une autre maison, plus grande, et elle tenait entre ses mains une feuille qui ressemblait à du papier. En se penchant vers elle, les autres découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– C'est une photo d'êtres humains ! lâcha M. Nishijima, bouche bée.

– Avec des digimons, ajouta Sakae.

En effet, la photo représentait une famille. Un père, une mère, et trois enfants : deux garçons, une fille. Ils avaient la peau claire, des cheveux châtains ou bruns, des yeux tirés, mais des pupilles vertes ou bleues. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient ne ressemblaient en rien à la mode que connaissaient les adolescents. Des digimons posaient à leurs côtés : les Enfants Élus reconnurent un Gabumon, un Piyomon, un Hawkmon, un Patamon et un Ottamamon.

– Ces êtres humains sont étranges, dit Yamato. Ils ressemblent à des Japonais ... mais ils ont les yeux clairs, comme les Européens.

– Et ils portent des vêtements … très bizarres, ajouta Mimi.

– Vous croyez que ce sont les humains qui sont venus avant nous dans le monde digital, comme nous l'a dit Yggdrasil ? s'interrogea Sora, dubitative.

– En tout cas, souligna Takeru, ils posent avec des digimons. Est-ce que ce sont leurs partenaires, à votre avis ?

– Difficile à dire, dit Taichi. Mais ils semblent plutôt amis, ils sourient tous à la caméra.

Hikari retourna la photographie : tous se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de papier, mais plutôt d'une fine plaque irisée.

– Je me demande en quoi est faite cette image.

– Ce n'est pas du papier photo, déclara Sakae en l'observant. On dirait plutôt du métal … mais c'est un alliage qui m'est inconnu.

– Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans ce monde parallèle, souffla Hikari, oppressée. C'est comme si nous étions sur Terre, mais qu'une catastrophe avait eu lieu …

– Pourtant, ici, tout est censé être le fruit d'un programme informatique, non ? demanda Joe.

– Normalement, oui, acquiesça Koushiro, qui semblait pourtant douter de ses propres paroles.

Ils émergèrent soudain du dédale de rues dans lequel ils s'étaient aventurés et se retrouvèrent sur une vaste place. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent alors de stupeur.

Devant eux se dressait une gigantesque pyramide à base rectangulaire, qui mesurait au moins soixante-dix mètres de longueur et vingt mètres de hauteur. Elle avait été construite en terrasses qui s'étageaient sur cinq niveaux jusqu'au sommet du monument. Des escaliers latéraux, collés aux parois, permettaient de monter en haut de l'édifice où l'on distinguait un petit temple. La forme générale de la pyramide évoquait une ziggurat mésopotamienne. La végétation, comme partout ailleurs, avait envahi ses quatre faces. Néanmoins, on pouvait encore accéder aux escaliers.

– Vous croyiez que l'historique du digimonde est là-dedans ? souffla Mimi.

– C'est sans doute le meilleur endroit de la ville où le conserver, acquiesça Taichi. Allons voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier et le gravirent, en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur la mousse qui le recouvrait. Parvenus au sommet, légèrement essoufflés, ils écartèrent les branchages qui pendaient le long de l'entrée du temple et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle sombre et verdâtre, couverte de mousse et de lianes. Joe s'approcha d'une paroi, et lorsqu'il parla, l'écho se répercuta autour de lui :

– Je crois qu'il y a des symboles digimons écrits là-dessous. Mais il faudrait dégager les murs pour en être certains.

– Pas de soucis, on va s'en charger ! s'exclama Agumon. Dinoflamme !

Une boule de feu jaillit de sa gueule et brûla les lianes qui couvraient les parois. Gabumon, Tentomon, Ryudamon, Piyomon et Patamon joignirent leur attaque à la sienne :

– Dinoflamme bleue ! dit Gabumon.

– Décharge électrique ! s'exclama Tentomon.

– Katana attack ! lança Ryudamon tandis qu'un sabre jaillissait de sa gueule.

– Spiro-tornade ! visa Piyomon.

– Bulle tonnerre ! lâcha Patamon.

De leur côté, Tailmon et Gomamon sortirent leurs griffes pour lacérer les branchages. Palmon, de son côté, tendit ses propres lianes pour arracher celles des murs. En quelques minutes, l'intérieur du temple fut débarrassé de son envahissante végétation. Joe avait raison : il y avait bien des symboles digimons écrits sur les murs. Koushiro s'en approcha et déclara :

– Je vais essayer de vous faire une traduction, mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

À ce moment précis, un grondement retentit à l'extérieur. Tous les Enfants Élus échangèrent un regard, inquiets, et coururent hors du temple. De là, ils dominaient toute la ville et même les limites de la bulle virtuelle, au-delà de laquelle s'étendait le plateau du monde digital par lequel ils étaient arrivés. C'est justement vers ce plateau que se dirigea leur regard : derrière la paroi invisible se tenaient les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. Ils lançaient de toutes leurs forces leurs attaques les plus puissantes contre la barrière. Le cœur des Enfants Élus s'accéléra.

– Ils ont trouvé la bulle ! s'écria Sora, effrayée.

– Il faut qu'on déniche l'historique avant eux ! s'affola Joe.

– Il faut surtout les repousser ! s'exclama Taichi.

– Attendez ! s'exclama Takeru. Pourquoi n'entrent-ils pas directement dans le monde parallèle comme nous l'avons fait ?

Tous les Enfants Élus se retournèrent : effectivement, aucun des Seigneurs Démoniaques ne semblaient pouvoir passer au travers de la bulle virtuelle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils se déchaînaient contre la barrière qui leur résistait.

– Celui qui a créé ce monde sélectionne ceux qui peuvent y entrer, comprit M. Nishijima.

– Mais pourquoi sommes-nous passés, et pas eux ? demanda Yamato. Est-ce que celui qui a créé ce monde est de notre côté ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Taichi, mais cela nous donne un avantage : le temps ! Il faut absolument que nous trouvions l'historique du monde digital et que nous nous enfuyions d'ici avant que les Seigneurs démoniaques ne brisent cette barrière. Car s'ils ne peuvent pas entrer ici naturellement, ils ne tarderont pas à y parvenir par la force.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils devaient faire vite. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer de nouveau dans le temple, Meiko s'écria :

– Regardez !

Elle pointait du doigt vers l'extérieur de la bulle : une petite silhouette était apparue devant les Seigneurs démoniaques, une silhouette humaine. M. Nishijima la reconnut immédiatement :

– C'est Hime !

La jeune femme passa devant les Seigneurs démoniaques et leur ordonna de cesser leur attaque. Elle avança alors vers la bulle virtuelle, tendit le bras … et passa au travers.

– Elle a réussi à entrer ! s'exclama Mimi, paniquée.

– Elle vient chercher l'historique pour le compte d'Yggdrasil, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'en empare ! dit Koushiro.

– Vite, rentrez tous dans le temple ! leur lança Taichi.

Ils s'y précipitèrent. Pendant ce temps, Maki Himekawa traversa la ville en courant. Bientôt, elle déboucha sur la place de la pyramide et gravit son escalier à toute vitesse. Quand elle parvint au sommet, elle se retrouva face aux Enfants Élus. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Taichi se plaça devant ses amis :

– Nous savons ce que vous voulez. Vous ne l'aurez pas, et vous ne le donnerez pas à Yggdrasil, déclara-t-il fermement.

– Écartez-vous, répondit-elle simplement.

Au même instant, le sol du temple se mit à trembler. Les joints des dalles qui se trouvaient sous leurs pieds brillèrent, les pierres qui revêtaient le sol devinrent instables. Brusquement, elles cédèrent sous leur poids : tous les Enfants Élus, digimons et Mlle Himekawa tombèrent alors dans un gouffre obscur.


	38. Les gardiens du labyrinthe

**Chapitre 38**

Quand Takeru reprit connaissance, il était étendu sur un sol dur et froid. Il se redressa, un peu étourdi, et passa une main derrière sa tête : il allait avoir une sacrée bosse. Puis, il leva les yeux : il se trouvait dans un couloir entièrement constitué de dalles de pierre encastrées. Curieusement, il ne faisait pas noir, bien qu'aucune lampe ne soit accrochée au plafond. Takeru s'aperçut alors que les pierres elles-mêmes émettaient une lumière pâle, bleuâtre et diffuse, comme si elles étaient douées de vie.

– Takeru ! s'exclama soudain une ombre en volant vers lui.

– Patamon ! s'exclama le jeune homme en reconnaissant son digimon. Tu vas bien ?

– La chute m'a un peu secoué, mais ça va. Et toi, Takeru, tu n'as rien ?

– Juste une petite bosse. Où sont les autres ?

– Takeru ! appela alors une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se retourna et distingua quatre silhouettes à quelques mètres de lui. En s'approchant, il reconnut Yamato, Gabumon, Sakae et Ryudamon. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une tâche sombre maculait le bras gauche de son frère.

– Yamato ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es blessé ?

– J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant, marmonna-t-il.

– Ça n'a pas l'air très profond, dit Sakae qui avait sorti un mouchoir de son pantalon pour éponger la plaie. L'ennui, c'est que la blessure est près du poignet et que ça saigne beaucoup. Si Joe était là, il saurait nous dire si c'est grave.

– En attendant, il faut faire un garrot pour éviter le sang de couler, dit Takeru en sortant à son tour un mouchoir de sa poche pour le tendre à Sakae. Tiens, essaye avec ça.

La jeune fille le saisit et en entoura l'avant-bras blessé de Yamato, puis elle serra. Quand elle eut terminé cette opération, elle releva la tête vers lui :

– Tu as mal ?

– Ça lance un peu, mais ça va aller. Où sont les autres ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Takeru. On dirait que nous avons été séparés d'eux en tombant.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Sakae. Tout est allé si vite.

– Il semblerait que le sol ait cédé pour nous avaler, dit Yamato. Et maintenant, nous sommes dans ce souterrain.

– Ce n'est pas juste un souterrain, intervint Patamon. C'est un labyrinthe.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Takeru.

– Quand je me suis réveillé, poursuivit le petit digimon, j'ai dû voler quelques minutes pour retrouver Takeru. Nous sommes cernés de couloirs presque identiques à celui-ci.

Yamato fronça les sourcils :

– Ce sol n'a pas cédé par hasard. Quelqu'un nous a conduits dans ce labyrinthe.

– Tu crois ? fit Gabumon.

– Oui. Et pour une bonne raison.

– L'historique du monde digital doit être au centre de ce dédale, devina Sakae.

– Exact, acquiesça Yamato, et je serais prêt à parier que celui qui nous a fait atterrir ici a pris soin de nous séparer des autres à dessein.

– Mais pourquoi nous séparer ? s'interrogea Takeru.

– Pour nous tester, supposa Yamato. Je crois que l'entité qui protège cette bulle parallèle au monde digital veut nous mettre au défi de retrouver notre chemin et de récupérer l'historique.

– Yamato a raison, acquiesça Sakae. Mais rappelez vous : Mlle Himekawa était avec nous quand le sol s'était ouvert. Elle doit donc être elle aussi dans ce labyrinthe à l'heure.

– Cela veut dire que nous devons trouver l'historique avant elle, comprit Takeru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le labyrinthe qui reposait sous la base de la pyramide avait une forme rectangulaire. Tandis que Yamato, Takeru et Sakae avaient été projetés dans l'un de ses coins, les autres Enfants Élus, divisés en deux autres groupes, avaient été envoyés à deux autres points du labyrinthe. Mlle Himekawa, elle, avait atterri dans le dernier coin du rectangle.

Quand Joe reprit connaissance, sa tête lui semblait très lourde. Il serra fort les paupières pour dissiper sa migraine. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Sora qui était penchée vers lui, le visage inquiet :

– Joe ! Joe, ça va ?

– Ça devrait aller, dit-il en se redressant.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'Hikari et M. Nishijima avaient atterri à ses côtés. Piyomon, Gomamon et Tailmon s'étaient déjà réveillés. Voyant que Joe allait bien, Sora se leva et alla s'accroupir près d'Hikari qu'elle secoua doucement par l'épaule. Tailmon fixait sa partenaire, inquiète.

– Hikari, tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Sora.

La jeune fille remua et revint à elle. Quand elle s'assit, Tailmon s'approcha d'elle :

– Hikari, tu n'as rien de cassé ?

– Non, ça va. Et toi Tailmon, tu n'as rien ?

– Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Pendant ce temps, Joe était allé s'agenouiller près de M. Nishijima.

– Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ?

M. Nishijima acquiesça lentement, puis ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. À cet instant, il grimaça de douleur.

– Vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda Sora, préoccupée.

– Je crois que ce sont mes côtes cassées … la chute n'a pas dû leur faire du bien.

– Laissez-moi regarder, dit Joe en s'approchant.

Tandis que Joe examinait leur professeur, Hikari et Sora observèrent le dédale qui les entourait. Elles comprirent rapidement qu'elles se trouvaient sous la pyramide.

– Vous ne saignez pas, même s'il faudrait une radio pour savoir si vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose, dit finalement Joe à M. Nishijima. Mais je ne crois pas. Je pense que vos côtes sont seulement sensibles parce que les os ne sont pas encore complètement reconstitués. Cependant, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

– Je comprends.

– Vous vous sentez capable de marcher ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Où sommes-nous ?

– Dans un labyrinthe, il semblerait, déclara Sora.

Rapidement, ils comprirent à leur tour que leur chute n'avait rien d'accidentel et que celui ou celle qui les avait conduit ici les avait séparés intentionnellement du reste de leur groupe. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour s'orienter.

– Hime doit être ici, elle aussi, dit M. Nishijima. Il faut l'empêcher d'atteindre l'historique.

– On va tout faire pour le trouver avant elle, dit Joe fermement.

Pendant ce temps, Taichi, Meiko, Mimi et Koushiro avaient repris connaissance à un autre coin du labyrinthe.

– Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Taichi.

– Oui … acquiesça Meiko.

– Non, j'ai des bleus partout ! protesta Mimi.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda Koushiro.

Tentomon arriva alors en volant et expliqua qu'il avait exploré les couloirs alentours pour finalement arriver à la même conclusion que les autres groupes d'Enfants Élus : ils avaient atterri dans un labyrinthe, au centre duquel se trouvait vraisemblablement l'historique du monde digital. Mlle Himekawa devait également être à sa recherche, aussi, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Chacun à une extrémité du labyrinthe, les trois groupes d'Enfants Élus se mirent donc en marche, suivant les couloirs luminescents du sanctuaire de l'historique du monde digital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato, Takeru et Sakae progressaient lentement. Ils avaient décidé de tourner toujours à gauche, car, selon Takeru, c'était le meilleur moyen de sortir d'un labyrinthe. Néanmoins, ils avaient la sensation de faire du sur-place.

Soudain, le couloir qu'ils suivaient s'élargit et ils tombèrent sur une grande salle dallée. De l'autre côté de cette salle, deux couloirs permettaient de ressortir : l'un partait vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche.

– Bon, nous avons dit toujours à gauche, dit Takeru en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais alors qu'il posait un pied sur le sol, les dalles se mirent brusquement à briller et à vibrer. Des portes de pierre coulissèrent alors devant chaque ouverture qui ouvrait sur un couloir : celui de gauche, celui de droite, et, derrière eux, celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers entre les quatre murs de la salle.

– C'est un piège ! s'exclama Yamato.

Dans un halo de lumière blanche, une silhouette se matérialisa alors devant eux. Les adolescents cillèrent : elle avait l'apparence d'une femme vêtue d'une tunique blanche, par-dessus laquelle elle portait une robe dorée sans manche. Une haute couronne d'or coiffait sa tête et un foulard rouge masquait le bas de son visage. Yamato, Takeru et Sakae ne distinguaient que ses pupilles d'un ambre étincelant, qui faisaient écho à la blondeur éclatante de sa chevelure. À sa couronne étaient rattachés de longues bandes de manuscrits, qui se déployaient sur ses épaules comme un manteau. Dans sa main droite, la femme tenait un énorme chapelet. Ses pieds nus flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol.

– Qui êtes-vous ? lui lança Takeru.

– Je m'appelle Sanzomon, répondit le digimon. Je suis l'une des gardiennes de ce labyrinthe.

– Nous devons parvenir au cœur du labyrinthe le plus vite possible ! s'exclama Sakae. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

– Je ne suis pas ici pour vous aider.

– Ne vous mettez pas sur notre chemin ! s'écria Yamato en saisissant son digivice. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

– Vous ne passerez pas sans me combattre, répliqua Sanzomon.

Alors que Takeru et Sakae sortaient eux aussi leur digivice, Sanzomon leva son chapelet et le fit tourner dans les airs. Le chapelet s'illumina, s'allongea et se métamorphosa en une flûte de bois de rose. La gardienne du labyrinthe porta l'instrument à ses lèvres. Des notes aigües s'élevèrent soudain dans la salle, stridentes. Aussitôt, Gabumon et Ryudamon se bouchèrent les oreilles, Patamon se posa au sol et couvrit sa tête avec ses ailes en grimaçant de douleur. Sakae fixa son digimon, épouvantée :

– Ryudamon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– C'est cette musique … elle m'ôte tous mes forces, Sakae, dit le petit digimon en appuyant ses pattes sur ses oreilles. Je ne peux … rien … faire.

Près de Ryudamon, Gabumon et Patamon subissaient exactement la même douleur.

– Cette mélodie les empêche de se digivolver ! dit Yamato, plein de rage.

Sanzomon continuait à jouer. Elle tenait la flûte d'une main, se contentant de souffler : les notes s'appuyaient d'elle-même sur l'instrument. La gardienne tendit l'autre main vers le mur qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Un grand miroir apparut sur la paroi. Son tain semblait rempli d'encre tant la salle dans laquelle les Enfants Élus se trouvaient était sombre. Sanzomon s'en approcha en flottant, tout en poursuivant sa mélodie paralysante. Elle leva un doigt, le posa sur le miroir, et commença alors à tracer une forme. Quand elle acheva son dessin, les contours de l'esquisse s'illuminèrent, se remplirent de couleurs et le dessin prit vie. Un digimon émergea du miroir, menaçant, et se plaça face aux adolescents.

– C'est un Centarumon ! s'exclama Takeru.

Le digimon ouvrit sa main gauche et une décharge explosive s'y chargea.

– Baissez-vous ! s'écria Takeru.

La puissance de feu passa au-dessus de leur tête et alla s'écraser contre le mur de la salle avec une détonation qui fit trembler tout le labyrinthe. Sakae se redressa et tourna la tête vers Ryudamon : son digimon et celui de ses amis étaient toujours paralysés, incapables de les défendre.

– À ce rythme-là, on va se faire pulvériser ! s'exclama Takeru.

– Montrez-moi ce que vous valez sans vos digimons, dit tranquillement Sanzomon. Utilisez votre esprit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'exclama Yamato.

Centarumon lâcha une nouvelle salve sur les Enfants Élus. Ils coururent de l'autre côté de la grande salle pour éviter ses tirs meurtriers. Sakae, le souffle court, balaya la salle du regard. Sanzomon n'attaquait pas par elle-même. D'ailleurs, elle ne portait pas d'arme. Mais le Centarumon qu'elle avait fait apparaître pouvait suffire à les éliminer si leurs digimons demeuraient pétrifiés … La panique envahit la jeune fille : si seulement Koushiro était à ses côtés ! Il avait toujours une idée pour les tirer d'affaire. Son symbole de la connaissance leur avait toujours été d'un grand secours, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir venir en aide à ses amis avec son symbole de la créativité … À présent, elle se trouvait acculée dans cette pièce sans issue avec Yamato et Takeru. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent comment résister à Sanzomon.

– Si seulement on pouvait arrêter cette musique ! ragea Takeru. Patamon et les autres pourraient se digivolver !

Sakae, poings serrés, réfléchissait à toute vitesse … la musique … ils n'atteindraient jamais Sanzomon sans se faire blesser par Centarumon. Comment, dans ce cas, contrer sa mélodie infernale ? « Montrez-moi ce que vous valez sans vos digimons », avait dit Sanzomon. Sakae releva la tête vers le miroir duquel avait jailli Centarumon. Sanzomon n'avait pas d'arme, elle avait fait apparaître le digimon centaure d'un simple tracé du doigt …

– Yamato, Takeru ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Nous devons battre Sanzomon sur son propre terrain !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Takeru.

– Puisque nous ne pouvons pas lui arracher sa flûte ou battre Centarumon sans nos partenaires, il faut utiliser les mêmes armes qu'elle : jouer une musique qui contrera sa mélodie, et faire apparaître un digimon à notre profit !

– Comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Yamato. Nous n'avons pas ses pouvoirs !

– Si, nous les avons ! répliqua la jeune fille. Toi, Yamato, tu vas jouer de l'harmonica pour couvrir le son de la flûte de Sanzomon. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de m'approcher du miroir à travers lequel Centarumon est apparu pour essayer de dessiner un digimon qui puisse lui faire face !

– Inventer un digimon ? répéta Yamato. C'est de la folie !

– Et si le miroir n'obéit qu'à Sanzomon ? ajouta Takeru.

– C'est possible, mais il faut tenter le coup, déclara Sakae. Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen de nous défendre.

Yamato et Takeru tournèrent la tête vers Centarumon, qui avançait de nouveau vers eux, menaçant. De l'autre côté de la salle, Gabumon, Patamon et Ryudamon étaient toujours immobilisés. Sanzomon, imperturbable, continuait de jouer de sa flûte maléfique. Yamato serra les dents, puis se tourna vers Sakae :

– Bon, d'accord. On va suivre ton plan. Mais mon bras gauche blessé va m'empêcher de jouer à un rythme normal.

– Fais de ton mieux, l'encouragea la jeune fille. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

– Takeru, couvre Sakae pour qu'elle atteigne le miroir, dit Yamato en sortant l'harmonica de sa poche.

Le jeune homme porta l'instrument de musique à sa bouche. Sa main gauche tremblait, la douleur irradiait de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas l'instrument et se concentra. Les notes s'élevèrent alors et résonnèrent contre les murs de pierre de la salle, d'abord faiblement, puis avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Pendant ce temps, Takeru s'avança au-devant de Centarumon pour faire diversion. Le centaure se précipita vers lui, libérant le passage jusqu'au miroir. Sakae en profita et courut. La mélodie de Yamato commençait à couvrir celle de Sanzomon. La jeune fille atteignit enfin le miroir magique. « Maintenant, au travail », songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas de crayon ou de pinceau sur elle, mais Sanzomon avait fait apparaître Centarumon d'un seul doigt. Elle leva la main droite, index tendu. Elle décida de suivre les contours de son propre corps dont le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet, pour aller plus vite. Ensuite, elle devrait faire de son esquisse un digimon capable de se battre. Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait, Yamato avait pris l'ascendant sur la mélodie de Sanzomon. Gabumon, Patamon et Ryudamon reprenaient peu à peu le contrôle de leur corps. Bientôt, Patamon put décoller, Gabumon et Ryudamon se redresser. À cet instant, les digivices de Yamato, Takeru et Sakae brillèrent et le corps de leur partenaire s'illumina : Gabumon se digivolva en Garurumon, Patamon en Angemon et Ryudamon en Ginryumon. Le loup bleu, l'ange et le dragon fusèrent vers Centarumon et décochèrent leurs attaques :

– Hurlement tonnerre ! lança Garurumon.

– Main du destin ! frappa Angemon.

– Lame perforante ! visa Ginruymon tandis qu'une lance jaillissait de sa gueule.

Centarumon fut projeté contre l'un des murs de la salle où il s'écrasa. Sanzomon eut un rictus. Elle avait cessé de jouer sa mélodie entêtante et observait d'un air contrarié les trois digimons qui avaient atteint leur stade champion. Elle fit tournoyer sa flûte dans les airs : celle-ci reprit sa forme de rosaire. Les perles qui le composaient se détachèrent soudain les unes des autres, pour fuser vers les partenaires des Enfants Élus. Elles les agressèrent de toutes parts, aussi dures que des balles de plomb. Garurumon, Angemon et Ginryumon répliquèrent. Sanzomon tendit alors la main vers Centarumon et dessina quelque chose dans les airs.

Le Centarumon se divisa tout-à-coup en quatre digimons identiques. Ils se dressèrent devant Garurumon, Angemon et Ginryumon tel un mur infranchissable. Quatre adversaires au lieu d'un. Cette fois, la résistance serait plus difficile. Au même instant, Sakae s'écarta du miroir et s'écria :

– Ça y est, j'ai fini !

Les contours du dessin qu'elle venait de tracer s'illuminèrent brusquement, et son esquisse prit corps. Une silhouette féminine à la peau blanche mais à la vêture indienne, aux cheveux blonds couverts d'un turban rouge se détacha du miroir. Des ailes dorées se déployèrent dans son dos elle leva le sceptre et l'épée qu'elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains.

Takeru et Yamato, ébahis, fixèrent l'apparition angélique qui venait de naître du miroir magique.

– C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? s'exclama Yamato, impressionné.

– Incroyable, souffla Takeru.

– Je l'ai appelée Darcmon, déclara Sakae. Darcmon, aide-nous et sauve nos partenaires, je t'en prie !

Sanzomon dévisagea le digimon qu'avait créé l'humaine avec mécontentement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'ange décolla et dégaina son épée. Elle piqua droit vers les perles de Sanzomon qui assaillaient Garurumon, Angemon et Ginryumon, et sabra l'air : des dizaines de perles tombèrent au sol et se désintégrèrent.

– Génial ! s'écria Takeru.

En quelques minutes, Darcmon avait écarté les perles qui menaçaient les partenaires des adolescents. Sanzomon émit alors un cri de rage et de dépit. Elle s'approcha de nouveau du miroir et dessina quelque chose d'un geste vif et plein de morgue. Un autre digimon en jaillit, qui ressemblait lui aussi à un centaure. Cependant, il portait une cuirasse et était armé d'un arc et de flèches.

– Je vous présente Sagittarimon, déclara Sanzomon avec une expression mauvaise. Voyons maintenant si vous ferez le poids contre lui et mes quatre Centarumon.

Sagittarimon prit le galop et tira une flèche de son carquois. Il visa Darcmon, le digimon créé par Sakae. Au même instant, les quatre Centarumon ouvrirent le feu sur le digimon. Garurumon, Angemon et Ginryumon s'élancèrent de la protéger, mais trop tard. La flèche s'enfonça dans le dos de Darcmon et elle fut frappée par les puissances de feu des Centarumon. Elle s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé.

– Non ! s'écria Sakae.

Au même moment, Sagittarimon décocha une autre flèche vers Darcmon. L'ange créé par Sakae fut percée par sa pointe. Son corps grésilla, et soudain explosa en milliers de pixels.

– Darcmon ! s'exclamèrent Yamato et Takeru.

Sakae, épouvantée, fixait l'endroit où l'ange venait de disparaître. Le digimon qu'elle avait imaginé pour contrer les attaques de Sanzomon avait été éliminé, balayé. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour lutter contre la gardienne du labyrinthe et ses créations. Ginryumon s'était relevé et fixa sa partenaire. Il percevait son désarroi. Sakae avait mis tout son cœur à créer une créature qui puisse les sauver, lui, Garurumon et Angemon pendant qu'ils étaient paralysés par la musique de Sanzomon. Désespérée, Sakae ne vit pas que Sagittarimon préparait une nouvelle flèche dans sa direction. Ginryumon, lui, le vit. Au même moment, les quatre Centarumon tendaient leur main chargée d'une puissance de feu vers la jeune fille. Ginryumon décolla : à présent que Darcmon n'était plus là, c'était à lui de protéger sa partenaire.

– Sakae ! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança et s'interposa entre la flèche de Sagittarimon et son amie. Au même instant, une lumière aveuglante jaillit du digivice de Sakae. Le symbole de la créativité qu'elle portait autour de son cou brilla à son tour et enveloppa Ginryumon d'une lueur digimon sentit son corps se transformer. Quand la lumière se dissipa, un dragon plus grand et plus imposant surgit. Des écailles noires comme l'ébène couvraient son dos, tandis que son ventre rougeoyait d'écailles couleur de sang. Un casque rehaussé d'ornements de métal doré encadrait ses yeux verts et sa mâchoire puissante. Dans chacune de ses deux pattes avant luisait une boule sacrée, l'une verte, l'autre vermillon.

Le dragon s'interposa entre Sakae et la flèche de Sagittarimon : cette dernière ricocha sur ses écailles dures comme une carapace et se retourna contre le centaure cuirassé. Sakae, qui s'était jetée à terre, se redressa lentement et dévisagea son digimon. Ébahie, elle murmura :

– Ginryumon ?

– Sakae, c'est grâce à ton imagination et ta créativité que tu as été capable de nous protéger, Garurumon, Angemon et moi, déclara le dragon. C'est pour cela que ton symbole m'a permis de me digivolver. Je suis Hisyaryumon, à présent.

Sakae, bouche bée, fixait son partenaire. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à protéger son digimon et ses amis grâce à son symbole. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car déjà Sagittarimon et les Centarumon revenaient à la charge. Hisyaryumon décolla et ouvrit la gueule : une immense épée en fusa et alla percer la carapace du digimon cuirassé. Sagittarimon se désintégra presque instantanément. Garurumon et Angemon reprirent courage et attaquèrent à leur tour.

– Hurlement tonnerre !

– Main du destin !

Leurs attaques percutèrent les Centarumon qui ployèrent. Hisyaryumon lança alors ses boules d'émeraude et de feu vers les centaures : ils furent projetés contre les parois avec une puissance incroyable. Sanzomon, cette fois, avait pâli. Les boules sacrées revinrent d'elles-mêmes à Hisyaryumon, qui dit à Sakae :

– Il est temps de sortir d'ici.

Il projeta de nouveau les sphères brillantes vers les sorties que Sanzomon avait murées. Les pierres qui obstruaient le passage commencèrent à se dissoudre. Bientôt, le passage fut de nouveau ouvert sur le labyrinthe.

– Allons-y ! s'exclama Yamato.

Il monta sur le dos de Garurumon, Angemon prit Takeru dans ses bras et Sakae grimpa sur le dos d'Hisyaryumon. Les digimons s'élancèrent vers l'ouverture de gauche. Sanzomon décolla à son tour et voulut leur bloquer le passage en se plaçant devant la sortie. Hisyaryumon ouvrit sa mâchoire et une large épée en jaillit, droit vers la gardienne. Celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter. Les digimons des Enfants Élus franchirent comme des flèches la porte qui les ramenait vers le labyrinthe. Au même instant, Hisyaryumon se retourna et lança ses boules sacrées : elles s'unirent et dégagèrent une énergie qui referma derrière elles les portes de la salle, pour y enfermer définitivement Sanzomon.

Le silence retomba alors sur le labyrinthe.

Hisyaryumon se posa délicatement au sol et laissa sa partenaire descendre de son dos. Son corps s'illumina alors et il régressa en Ryudamon. Sakae se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, remplie de joie :

– Ryudamon, merci, merci infiniment ! Ta force m'a tellement impressionnée ! Tu étais magnifique lorsque tu t'es transformé en Hisyaryumon !

Le petit digimon se sentit rougir. Près d'eux, Garurumon et Angemon redevinrent eux-aussi Gabumon et Patamon.

– C'est vrai, tu as été incroyable, Ryudamon, dit Gabumon en posant une patte sur le dos de son ami.

– Juste à temps pour sauver Sakae, ajouta Patamon.

Takeru se tourna alors vers la jeune fille :

– Moi, ce qui m'a impressionné, c'est le digimon que tu as su inventer malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sakae de sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

– Je pensais que les qualités artistiques ne pouvaient pas nous servir dans le monde digital, avoua-t-elle.

– Eh bien, cette bataille nous a prouvé le contraire, déclara Yamato. C'était une excellente idée de me demander de jouer de l'harmonica pour contrer la mélodie de Sanzomon.

L'adolescente se redressa et sourit :

– Merci, les amis.

– Maintenant, déclara Takeru, nous devons atteindre le cœur du labyrinthe.

– En espérant qu'il soit encore temps, dit Yamato.

– Alors, en route ! s'exclama Sakae.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa avançait dans la semi-obscurité du labyrinthe, les yeux plissés pour mieux distinguer les contrastes devant elle. Elle avait eu de la chance : malgré sa chute de plusieurs mètres, elle n'avait relevé que quelques bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes. Avec sang-froid, elle avait rapidement analysé la situation : le labyrinthe se trouvait sous la pyramide, sans doute pour protéger l'objet sacré qui devait y être caché. Si elle avait été la conceptrice de ce dédale, elle aurait placé l'objet en son centre. Elle devait donc trouver le chemin qui l'y conduirait avant les Enfant Élus. Elle mobilisa aussitôt toutes les connaissances qui l'aideraient à atteindre cet objectif. Sa formation en informatique lui apporta rapidement la solution dont elle avait besoin. L'algorithme de Trémaux, qui permettait de modéliser un labyrinthe sur un ordinateur et de s'y orienter pour en trouver la sortie, posait deux principes fondamentaux qu'elle appliqua aussitôt à sa situation : d'abord, ne pas prendre deux fois un couloir dans le même sens ensuite, ne faire demi-tour que lorsqu'on se trouve face à impasse. Elle avait ramassé un morceau de pierre calcaire qui s'était détaché de la paroi lors de sa chute et s'en servit comme d'une craie pour marquer tous les couloirs à chaque fois qu'elle tournait à un carrefour : d'une flèche, elle indiquait le sens par lequel elle était arrivée. De cette manière, elle ne prendrait pas deux fois le même couloir dans le même sens. Elle progressa ainsi avec précaution. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps elle savait que Koushiro serait tout aussi capable qu'elle de trouver une technique pour orienter ses amis dans le labyrinthe.

Alors qu'elle cheminait depuis un bon quart d'heure, des vapeurs sombres apparurent soudain devant elle. Mlle Himekawa s'immobilisa : à travers les volutes se matérialisa peu à peu un corps. Quand les vapeurs se dissipèrent, un digimon à l'apparence humaine fit face à la jeune femme. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bordeaux qui le couvrait du cou jusqu'aux chevilles un chèche beige enturbannait sa tête et retombait sur ses épaules. Son visage noir semblait vide, à l'exception de deux pupilles jaunes menaçantes. Le digimon lévitait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et sous ses pieds apparut un livre couvert de symboles digimons. Il déplia des doigts noirs aux ongles griffus : au-dessus de chacune de ses paumes sombres flottait une sphère, l'une rouge, l'autre jaune.

Instinctivement, Maki Himekawa porta la main à son digivice accroché à sa ceinture. Mais Bakumon n'était plus là pour la protéger. Le digimon qui se dressait devant elle émit alors un rire sardonique :

– Que cherches-tu ? ricana-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Tu sais bien que tu es seule.

– Qui es-tu ? lui lança Mlle Himekawa, sur la défensive.

– Je m'appelle Wisemon. Je suis l'un des gardiens de ce labyrinthe.

Les pupilles dorées du digimons se rétrécirent en observant Mlle Himekawa. D'une voix doucereuse, il murmura :

– Il y a d'autres êtres humains que toi dans ce labyrinthe.

– Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ? Ont-ils déjà atteint le cœur du dédale ?

– Tu aimerais bien que je te le dise, n'est-ce pas ?

– Laisse-moi passer.

– Comment oses-tu me donner un ordre, humaine, alors que tu n'es même pas accompagnée d'un digimon ?

Le cœur de Maki Himekawa se serra et la rage l'envahit.

– Si j'en avais envie, poursuivit Wisemon, je pourrais te détruire d'un claquement de doigts. Néanmoins, toute personne qui pénètre dans ce labyrinthe, même sans digimon, a le droit d'essayer d'atteindre son centre. C'est pourquoi, même si tu es seule, je vais te donner ta chance : réponds à cinq énigmes que je vais te formuler, et je te laisserai passer.

– Cinq énigmes ? C'est tout ? fit Mlle Himekawa, sceptique.

– Ce sont des énigmes difficiles. Seul un orgueilleux pourrait les dédaigner comme tu le fais.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et dit :

– Très bien. Pose tes énigmes.


	39. Au-delà des apparences

**Chapitre 39  
**

– Ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai aucune connexion ici ! s'exclama Koushiro.

Le jeune homme venait de passer une dizaine de minutes à essayer d'obtenir un plan du labyrinthe en vain. À ses côtés, Mimi et Meiko regardaient l'écran de son ordinateur, dubitatives. Taichi, lui, commençait à s'impatienter.

– Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, déclara-t-il à ses amis. Il va falloir nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes, sans programme informatique.

– Alors, comment va-t-on s'orienter ? s'inquiéta Mimi.

– Nous pourrions toujours suivre le même mur, suggéra Meiko.

– Ce n'est pas bête, observa Koushiro. Si tous les murs de ce labyrinthe sont reliés entre eux, il y a des chances pour qu'en suivant toujours le même nous retrouvions notre chemin.

– Et puis, même si on se perd en route, on peut au moins espérer retomber sur les autres, ajouta Tentomon.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Agumon, et alors, ensemble, nous serons sans doute plus à même de trouver la sortie.

– D'accord, alors essayons, conclut Taichi. Je vous propose de suivre le mur de droite.

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme avança vers le mur en question, posa la main dessus et se mit en marche en laissant courir ses doigts sur la pierre. Au bout du couloir, le mur bifurqua sur la droite. Ils le suivirent. Ils tournèrent encore à droite, puis à gauche, puis deux fois à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche. Ils avancèrent ainsi à l'aveuglette dans le dédale empreint d'obscurité. Tous les couloirs semblaient identiques. Ils avaient la sensation que cette quête n'aboutirait jamais, et que jamais ils ne reverraient la lumière du jour.

Soudain, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle ovale.

– Un cul-de-sac ! s'exclama Meiko.

– Bon, ce n'est pas grave, revenons sur nos pas en suivant le mur de droite, dit Taichi.

Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent vers le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés, ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur. Un mur qui leur bouchait toute sortie.

– C'est impossible, nous venons de passer par là, et le couloir se poursuivait ! s'angoissa Koushiro.

– Tu veux dire qu'on est … enfermés ? souffla Mimi, terrifiée.

À cet instant, un grincement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face, le cœur battant : la silhouette d'un imposant digimon se pixélisa brusquement dans la salle ovale. Il ressemblait à un guerrier vêtu d'une armure violette dont chaque couture était faite d'un sarment de vignes. De nombreuses plumes vertes couvraient ses épaules, tandis qu'un haut casque noir orné d'une plume rouge protégeait sa tête et une partie de son visage masqué. Deux yeux rouges supplémentaires s'ouvrirent sur ce casque. Du dos du digimon se déployèrent des branches armées de serres et de griffes à leurs extrémités.

– Qui es-tu ? lui lança Taichi.

– Je suis Algomon, répondit le digimon. Je suis l'un des gardiens de ce labyrinthe, et je ne vous en laisserai pas sortir d'ici vivants sans que vous ne m'ayez prouvé votre valeur.

Algomon étendit alors l'un de ses sarments à la vitesse de l'éclair. La vigne s'enroula autour de Meiko, l'empêcha de bouger, puis la souleva dans les airs pour la ramener près d'Algomon.

– Meiko ! cria Taichi.

Le jeune homme sortit son digivice et Agumon se digivolva : Greymon apparut et se dressa face au gardien du labyrinthe.

– Lâche Meiko ! lança-t-il.

– Essaye donc de la libérer ! rétorqua Algomon.

– Tir nova !

– Elimination line ! répliqua Algomon.

Les yeux rouges qui équipaient le casque d'Algomon émirent soudain un faisceau lumineux intense qui aveugla les Enfants Élus et balaya l'attaque de Greymon, puis brûla le digimon. Greymon émit un rugissement de douleur.

– Taichi ! cria Koushiro à son ami. Algomon doit être un digimon de niveau ultime ! Greymon ne pourra pas le battre à ce stade de digivolution !

– Compris ! acquiesça Taichi en sortant de nouveau son digivice. Greymon, digivolve-toi !

Le digivice de Taichi émit une lumière orangée et son symbole du courage s'activa. Greymon se transforma alors en Métalgreymon.

– Koushiro, aidons-le ! fit Tentomon à son partenaire. Avec mon électricité, je dois pouvoir faire brûler les branches de vignes qui servent de tentacules à cet abominable gardien !

Koushiro acquiesça et sortit son digivice : Tentomon se métamorphosa en Kabuterimon.

– Méga électrochoc !

Algomon projeta soudain devant lui des dizaines de sarments de vignes dont l'extrémité était pourvue de serres. Les griffes s'ouvrirent et générèrent un courant électrique qui contra l'attaque de Kabuterimon.

– Incroyable ! s'ébahit Koushiro. C'est un digimon hybride ! Il est composé de plantes, comme Palmon, mais il est capable de créer de l'électricité comme Kabuterimon !

– Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter ! répliqua Taichi avec rage. Métalgreymon, à toi !

– Giga-blaster !

Les yeux d'Algomon rétorquèrent par un rayon incandescent si puissant que Métalgreymon dut se poster devant les Enfants Élus pour les protéger des brûlures. Profitant que son rayon aveuglait les deux digimons, Algomon étendit ses sarments vers Kabuterimon et l'emprisonna.

– Non ! s'exclama Koushiro.

Le digimon tenta de se dégager en émettant une décharge électrique, en vain. Les serres des vignes d'Algomon se refermèrent sur ses membres et l'électrocutèrent. Le corps de Kabuterimon s'illumina et il régressa en Tentomon. Il s'effondra au sol, groggy.

– Tentomon ! cria Koushiro en se précipitant vers lui.

À cet instant, Algomon déploya une branche de vigne et saisit Koushiro par la taille pour l'emporter près de Meiko.

– Non ! s'écria Meiko en se débattant. Laisse Koushiro tranquille !

Avec un regard mauvais, Algomon ouvrit alors l'une de ses serres et la referma sur le bras de Meiko. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Taichi, un courant électrique en jaillit. La jeune fille cria et perdit connaissance.

– Meiko ! hurla Taichi. Koushiro ! Métalgreymon, digivolve-toi en Wargreymon ! Avec ta nova force, tu devrais pouvoir venir à bout de ce maudit gardien !

– Taichi, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ! l'avertit Mimi en le saisissant par le bras.

– Pourquoi ?

– L'attaque de Wargreymon est très puissante, elle pourrait se faire écrouler le labyrinthe sur nous … et peut-être détruire l'historique que nous cherchons.

– C'est une très juste observation, acquiesça Algomon avec un rictus. Mais si tu tiens tellement à mourir sous les gravats de ce labyrinthe, jeune humain, libre à toi.

Taichi serra les poings, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Meiko. Qu'elle ait été capturée par Algomon décuplait son angoisse, l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'Algomon la relâche, elle et Koushiro. Le gardien du labyrinthe semblait le deviner.

– Le courage ne sert à rien si l'on perd son sang-froid, grinça-t-il en étendant ses bras devant lui.

Les vignes qui flottaient autour de son corps s'animèrent brusquement. Les branchages s'étirèrent, se déployèrent sur plusieurs mètres, rampèrent sur le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. À mesure qu'elles croissaient, elles envahirent tout l'espace à leur disposition. En quelques secondes, elles eurent recouvert la quasi-totalité du sol de la salle ovale, à l'exception de l'endroit où se tenaient Métalgreymon, Tentomon, Taichi, Mimi et Palmon. Les serres qui terminaient les branchages s'ouvrirent et générèrent un immense champ électrique. Quiconque mettrait le pied dans ce nid de vipères serait immédiatement électrocuté. Algomon se tenait de l'autre côté de ce champ électrifié, serrant fermement Koushiro et Meiko dans ses sarments.

Mimi se tourna vers Taichi : elle percevait son angoisse. Elle-même avait du mal à masquer sa peur : elle avait vu Meiko s'évanouir et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cependant, elle devait se ressaisir pour contrer Algomon. Elle fixa le nid de vignes électrifiées. Métalgreymon était trop imposant pour décoller dans cette salle. Algomon le savait et avait étendu ses vignes à dessein. Palmon pouvait encore se digivolver en Lillymon, et peut-être pourrait-elle passer au-dessus du champ de vignes … mais Mimi craignait qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids contre le gardien du labyrinthe. Les rayons qu'il émettait étaient redoutables. Si seulement ils pouvaient libérer Meiko et Koushiro ! Métalgreymon et Lillymon seraient ensuite plus libres d'attaquer Algomon …

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent : un vieux souvenir refit brusquement surface dans son esprit. Six ans auparavant, la première fois qu'elle était venue dans le monde digital, elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans un labyrinthe avec Koushiro. Ils avaient alors fait face à Leomon, qui était à cette époque-là possédé par Devimon. Il avait bien failli les tuer, ce jour-là. Cependant, Mimi et Koushiro avaient brandi leur digivice et la lumière qu'il avait émis avait libéré Leomon de la mauvaise influence de Devimon. Mimi sortit son digivice de sa poche : et si son pouvoir pouvait affaiblir Algomon aujourd'hui ? Peut-être pourrait-elle libérer Meiko et Koushiro ? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les sarments électrifiés, puis sur Palmon.

– Taichi, Palmon, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression décidée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je pense que la puissance de mon digivice peut déstabiliser Algomon afin qu'il relâche Meiko et Koushiro. Si nous les libérons, nous pourrons ensuite attaquer frontalement Algomon. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut que je traverse ce champ de maudites vignes !

– Mais si l'on met un pied là-dedans, on va se faire tuer, répliqua Taichi. Et les yeux du casque d'Algomon nous surveillent, ils ne nous laisseront pas avancer.

– C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'une diversion ! poursuivit Mimi, sûre d'elle. Toi, Taichi, et Métalgreymon, attirez l'attention d'Algomon. Pendant ce temps-là, Palmon, tu vas m'aider : comme tu es un digimon plante, les sarments de vignes d'Algomon ne pourront pas t'affecter, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, je crois.

– Alors, voici ce que tu vas faire : tu vas étendre tes sumacs vénéneux au-dessus des vignes et me faire un pont jusqu'à nos amis, pendant que Taichi et Métalgreymon distrairont Algomon. Dès que j'atteindrai l'autre côté, j'utiliserai mon digivice. Toi, Palmon, tu te digivolveras pour aider Métalgreymon.

– Mimi, tu te rends compte des risques que tu vas prendre ? s'exclama Taichi. Si tu tombes pendant que tu traverses cette mer de branchages, tu seras électrocutée !

– Et alors, tu as une meilleure solution ? Il faut avoir foi en ce que nous faisons ! Sinon nous perdrons notre courage !

Cette phrase eut sur Taichi l'effet d'une gifle. Mimi avait raison : il devait sortir de sa paralysie. La peur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant ne lui ressemblait pas. Il reprit ses esprits, serra les poings, puis acquiesça.

– D'accord, nous allons te couvrir. Allons-y, Métalgreymon !

– Je suis avec toi, Taichi ! acquiesça son partenaire.

Le digimon fit de nouveau feu sur Algomon. Cependant, le gardien souleva plusieurs branches de vignes qui attrapèrent les missiles au vol et les détruisirent. Pendant ce temps, Palmon fit jaillir des lianes ses pattes et les tendit au-dessus du champ de vignes électrifiées. Mimi prit une grande inspiration : elle ne devait pas commettre de faux-pas. C'était le moment de voir si ses cours de gymnastique lui avaient été utiles. Elle monta sur les lianes, mit quelques minutes à trouver son équilibre, bras écartés.

– Mimi, ça va ? lui demanda Palmon, inquiète.

– Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Lentement, la jeune fille mit un pied devant l'autre. Les lianes se mouvaient terriblement, et elle fut à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

– Attends ! lui cria Palmon. Accroche-toi à cette seconde liane pour garder ton équilibre !

Le digimon ouvrit l'autre patte, de laquelle jaillit une deuxième liane qui se tendit au-dessus de la tête de Mimi. La jeune fille sourit :

– Bien vu, Palmon !

Elle s'agrippa à la ligne en hauteur et s'en servit d'appui pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peu à peu, elle s'avança au-dessus du champ de vignes électrifié.

Pendant ce temps, Métalgreymon bombardait Algomon afin de détourner son attention. Malheureusement, le gardien répliquait avec rapidité et ses rayons lumineux affaiblissaient Métalgreymon.

Mimi, telle une funambule, progressait au-dessus du vide. Elle avait maintenant parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin. Précautionneusement, elle posait un pied devant l'autre en s'assurant de sa stabilité avant de continuer. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de l'arrivée …

Soudain, sa basket dérapa sur les lianes de Palmon. Elle perdit pied et se retrouva suspendue par les mains à la liane au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille aurait voulu crier, mais elle se retint. Elle vit que Palmon avait également étouffé une exclamation de frayeur. Elle serra fermement les lianes et se balança pour réussir à remettre ses pieds sur la liane inférieure. Au premier coup, ses pieds glissèrent, et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le vide. « Je dois ressembler à un vieux torchon en train de sécher » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en se balançant encore une fois. Enfin, ses pieds se posèrent sur la liane de Palmon et elle parvint à s'y maintenir. Elle retrouva son équilibre, puis, lentement, elle termina la traversée … et sauta de l'autre côté du champ de vignes, indemne.

– Ouais ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

La jeune fille sortit son digivice et courut vers Algomon. Celui-ci, occupé à repousser Métalgreymon, lui tournait le dos. Elle brandit l'appareil électronique vers le gardien. Aussitôt, il s'activa et émit une vive lueur. Algomon fit volte-face.

– Qu'est-ce que …

La lumière aveuglante le frappa brutalement au visage. Le digimon cria. Au même moment, les vignes qui enserraient Koushiro et Meiko se relâchèrent et les adolescents tombèrent au sol. Mimi se précipita pour glisser un bras sous les aisselles de Meiko afin de l'aider à se relever, tandis que Koushiro s'était déjà redressé. Algomon les fixait, en furie :

– Espèce de petite vermine ! Vous allez me le payer …

Les yeux de son casque se mirent alors à briller. À cet instant, le digivice de Mimi s'illumina de nouveau et Palmon s'élança : Togemon apparut. Puis, le symbole de la sincérité de Mimi enveloppa Togemon d'un halo vert et celui-ci atteignit son niveau ultime : Lillymon décolla.

– Canon fleur !

En écho à son attaque, Métalgreymon rugit :

– Giga-blaster !

Les deux attaques se conjuguèrent et cette fois, elles firent ployer Algomon. Koushiro, Mimi et Meiko s'étaient plaqués contre un mur pour éviter les répercussions des tirs des digimons. Lillymon et Métalgreymon attaquèrent Algomon et ses vignes électrifiées. Cette fois, ils étaient deux digimons de niveau ultime : Algomon ne faisait plus le poids. Ses sarments se mirent à flamber. Métalgreymon les balaya de ses pattes métallisées et vint prendre Mimi, Meiko et Koushiro sur son dos pour les ramener de l'autre côté de la salle ovale. Algomon, fou de rage, chargea les yeux de son casque d'un rayon incandescent.

– Non ! cria Mimi.

Le digivice de la jeune brilla une quatrième fois, et cette fois, Lillymon accéda à son niveau méga : Rosemon apparu. Elle se plaça devant Métalgreymon et lança :

– Forbidden temptation !

L'attaque rougeoyante percuta Algomon et le projeta en arrière. La puissance de la frappe fit trembler le sol du labyrinthe. Taichi, qui se trouvait contre la paroi murée qui les enfermait dans la salle ovale, perdit pied. Mais au lieu de s'effondrer contre le mur, il passa au travers. Ébahi, il se retrouva dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés à la salle ovale. Il comprit alors, se redressa et passa de nouveau à travers le mur :

– Les amis ! Métalgreymon, Rosemon ! Nous n'avons jamais été prisonniers ! Ce mur était un leurre créé par Algomon ! Sortons d'ici, vite !

Métalgreymon acquiesça et passa à travers la paroi. Rosemon lança une dernière attaque contre Algomon, qui disparut dans l'incendie de ses vignes. Puis, elle repassa le mur, alors que la salle ovale s'effondrait sur elle-même. Le fracas terrible se répercuta dans tout le labyrinthe, comme le rugissement d'un monstre qui se meure. Puis, le silence retomba, presque irréel.

Rosemon régressa alors en Tanemon et Métalgreymon se retransforma en Agumon.

Hors d'haleine, les adolescents fixaient le couloir condamné derrière lequel venait de disparaître le gardien du labyrinthe.

– Eh ben, on l'a échappé belle, souffla Koushiro. Merci, Mimi. Tu as eu une excellente idée.

– Palmon m'a bien aidée, dit la jeune fille en soulevant Tanemon dans ses bras. Pas vrai, Tane ?

– Oui, mais c'est toi qui as gardé ton équilibre comme une acrobate !

– Merci, Mimi, ajouta Meiko d'une voix reconnaissante.

Taichi fixait la jeune fille. Meiko chancelait encore légèrement après avoir subi l'attaque d'Algomon. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda doucement :

– Meiko, ça va aller ?

– Taichi … je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci à toi aussi d'être venu à mon secours.

– Oh, tu sais, c'est surtout Mimi qui a réfléchi, dans cette histoire …

– C'est vrai, mais tu as su surmonter ta peur pour l'aider. Sans toi, elle ne serait jamais parvenue de l'autre côté du champ de vignes électrifiées. Alors, je tenais à te remercier.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent.

– Meimei, loin de moi l'idée de t'interrompre, dit Mimi à l'attention son amie, mais on a encore l'historique du monde digital à trouver.

– C'est vrai, allons-y, acquiesça la jeune fille en redevenant sérieuse.

Et tous se remirent en route en suivant le mur de droite.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– J'attends ta première question, Wisemon.

Maki Himekawa fixait le gardien du labyrinthe avec défiance. Ses yeux jaunes sans pupilles luisaient dans un visage dévoré par le néant. Ce regard à la fois aigu mais inexpressif, omniprésent mais vide mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Wisemon semblait voir à travers elle tout en étant aveugle. Il tendit l'une des sphères qui flottaient au creux de ses paumes et ferma les yeux. Le livre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds exhala alors un halo blanc et d'or. La lueur se concentra en une petite boule claire et se téléporta jusqu'à la sphère qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le digimon rouvrit les yeux et énonça d'une voix profonde :

– « Je n'ai qu'une couleur, mais mille formes. Collée au sol, j'accompagne pourtant l'oiseau qui s'envole. Je suis le soleil mais je m'évade la nuit, et jamais je ne souffre d'être piétinée. » Que suis-je ?

Mlle Himekawa fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre mille formes tout en gardant toujours la même couleur ? Un fantôme ? Non, cela ne fonctionnait pas, car la chose en question demeurait collée au sol et pouvait s'envoler à la fois. « Je m'évade la nuit … » donc, la nuit, cette chose n'était plus visible, ou n'existait plus. Que piétine-t-on et qui n'en souffre jamais ? Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, pensive, quand elle remarqua une forme sombre sur le dallage. Bien-sûr. La réponse se trouvait à ses pieds depuis le début. Elle releva la tête, triomphante, et dit :

– C'est l'ombre.

– Exact, acquiesça Wisemon. Passons à l'énigme suivante.

Le livre ouvert sous le grand digimon produisit de nouveau un halo pâle et une nouvelle boule d'énergie fut transférée à l'une des sphères qui reposaient dans la main de Wisemon. Maki Himekawa comprit qu'il tirait son savoir de cet immense livre qui le suivait partout. D'une voix solennelle, le digimon prononça :

– « Plus j'ai de gardiens, moins je suis gardé. Moins j'ai de gardiens, mieux je suis gardé. » Que suis-je ?

Mlle Himekawa sourit : celle-là était facile. Après des années à mentir et à dissimuler ses actions aux membres de l'Agence Établie et à Daigo, elle savait parfaitement à quoi se référait l'énigme.

– Un secret, répondit-elle.

Les yeux de Wisemon se plissèrent comme s'ils exprimaient un mécontentement, bien que l'absence de bouche sur le visage du digimon empêchât Maki Himekawa d'en être certaine. De nouveau, le livre de Wisemon brilla et un nouveau halo vint animer la sphère qui flottait dans sa main gauche :

– « D'un être ou d'une chose, je suis ce que l'on voit. Par moi on est aisément trompé, mais il en est d'autres que l'on peut sauver. »

La jeune femme porta son pouce et son index repliés à ses lèvres, pensive. Quelque chose que l'on voit, mais qui peut tromper … une illusion ? Le regard ? Mlle Himekawa savait qu'elle était passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions. Elle avait appris à contrôler son expression pour que personne ne devine jamais ses pensées. Ce qu'elle était réellement, elle l'avait enfoui au fond d'elle-même, tandis que le visage qu'elle montrait en public n'était qu'une …

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Elle savait.

– Ce sont les apparences, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aies trouvé celle-ci, dit Wisemon avec un ricanement. Passons aux deux énigmes les plus difficiles.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et le livre sous ses pieds s'enveloppa de fumée, cette fois argentée et bleutée. Cette dernière rejoignit les deux sphères que le gardien gardait entre ses paumes. Wisemon rouvrit alors les yeux, et d'une voix caverneuse, il déclama :

– « Invisible, impalpable, personne ne me voit, pourtant chacun me possède. Je donne la vie mais je ne peux pas mourir. Si tu me vends, tu pourrais périr si tu veilles sur moi, immortel tu pourrais devenir. »

Mlle Himekawa cilla, désarçonnée par cette quatrième énigme. Une chose que personne ne voit ni ne peut toucher, mais que tout le monde possède … la voix ? Non, car la voix ne donne pas la vie et ne peut se vendre, à moins que l'on soit chanteur professionnel … quelque chose ne collait pas …

– Pour résoudre cette énigme, ajouta Wisemon, l'esprit à lui seul ne suffit pas. Il te faut chercher la réponse plus loin, plus profondément, dans ton cœur.

Maki Himekawa dévisagea Wisemon. Dans son cœur ? Elle l'avait muré dans le silence depuis de nombreuses années et ne le consultait presque jamais. Toutes ses actions n'étaient guidées que par sa raison. Tout au moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader. Car, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la chape de plomb qu'elle maintenait sur ses émotions était plus fragile que le verre. Elle savait que ce cœur qu'elle avait bâillonné brûlait de parler, de crier, d'exploser. Si elle prêtait attention ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ses murmures, il la dévorerait. Chercher la réponse de l'énigme dans ce cœur pouvait être dangereux. Pourtant, Wisemon la fixait d'un air insistant. Elle ferma donc les yeux et tenta de faire le vide en elle. Le silence l'entoura, pénétra son esprit et son corps. Elle s'efforça d'écouter son instinct. D'abord, elle n'entendit rien. Puis, peu à peu, son cœur commença à chuchoter. « Invisible, impalpable … je donne la vie mais je ne peux pas mourir …. si tu veilles sur moi, immortel tu peux devenir. »

Mlle Himekawa tressaillit et rouvrit les yeux. L'énigme parlerait-elle de … l'amour ? Elle battit des cils. Elle ne croyait plus à l'amour. L'amour n'existait pas. Il était trop évanescent, trop versatile. Elle avait aimé Bakumon, et elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait aimé Daigo, et elle l'avait perdu. L'amour perdu ne se retrouve jamais, Bakumon lui en avait fourni la preuve elle avait tout donné pour le revoir. Elle avait trompé, dissimulé, trahi. Elle avait menti à Daigo, le perdant une deuxième fois. Qu'avait-il pu penser d'elle quand il avait découvert la vérité ? Une terrible douleur s'empara d'elle, elle serra les poings. Oui, tout cela, elle l'avait fait. Pour rien. Pour retrouver un digimon amnésique, incapable de lui rendre l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour renouer ce lien perdu. Elle aurait été prête à vendre …

Elle releva brusquement la tête, le souffle court. Elle repassa l'énigme dans sa tête, le cœur battant. Évidemment. Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

– L'âme … murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

– Comment ? fit Wisemon.

– La réponse à ton énigme est l'âme, répéta-t-elle en se redressant.

Wisemon demeura un moment silencieux, la dévisageant de ses yeux étincelants. Très calmement, il remarqua :

– Cette dernière question semble t'avoir troublée, Maki Himekawa.

– N… non, pas du tout.

– C'est sans doute le plus mauvais mensonge que tu aies formulé. Mais passons à la dernière énigme, si toutefois tu te sens capable d'y répondre.

– Je t'écoute.

– La voici : « Il est parfois difficile de me discerner entre les ombres qui prennent mon apparence. Beaucoup ne veulent pas me connaître, car je peux les blesser. Regarde-moi en face si tu en as le courage tourne-moi le dos et tu vivras dans un mirage. »

Mlle Himekawa pinça les lèvres. Encore une histoire d'apparences, de mirages, de blessures … elle adressa un regard accusateur à Wisemon. Elle commençait à comprendre que le gardien ne choisissait pas ses énigmes au hasard. Tous les mots du rébus résonnaient étrangement avec son propre vécu. Wisemon jouait avec elle. Cela l'insupportait. Cependant, elle ne devait pas le laisser transparaître. Elle devait rester impassible, lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Jamais personne ne la ferait ployer. Jamais.

Elle songea de nouveau à l'énigme. Des ombres qui prenaient l'apparence d'autres choses … cela lui rappelait une histoire, mais laquelle ? « Beaucoup ne veulent pas me connaître, car je peux les blesser ». Donc, la clé de l'énigme concernait quelque chose que les hommes redoutaient. La mort ? Si elle suivait le raisonnement de Wisemon, toutes les énigmes qu'il lui avait posées jusqu'à présent avaient un lien avec ses interrogations profondes, celles qu'elle se refusait normalement à explorer. Or, elle ne craignait pas la mort. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être la réponse à l'énigme. La mention de mirage la titillait. Si l'on refusait de faire face à cette chose qui effrayait tant les hommes, on vivait dans un mirage … c'est-à-dire, dans une illusion.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle venait de se rappeler à quelle histoire lui faisait penser les ombres qui prenaient l'apparence d'autres objets. L'allégorie de la caverne de Platon ! Dans cette caverne souterraine, des hommes étaient enchaînés et tournaient le dos à la sortie, ne pouvant la voir. Ils ne distinguaient que leurs propres ombres sur la paroi qui leur faisait face et les ombres d'objets projetées derrière eux. Pour découvrir le monde tel qu'il était, ils devaient se libérer de leurs chaînes et sortir de la caverne. Mais nombre d'entre eux se contentaient des ombres du souterrain, les considérant comme de véritables objets … ainsi, ils vivaient dans une illusion et non dans la réalité. Ils se mentaient à eux-mêmes car reconnaître leur tort les auraient fait souffrir. Et dans cette folie autoentretenue, ils refusaient de faire preuve de courage pour affronter la … _vérité_. Mlle Himekawa, frémissante, planta son regard dans celui de Wisemon :

– La réponse à ton énigme est : la vérité.

Cette fois, Wisemon ne ricana pas, ne la railla pas. Il se contenta de garder le silence, un silence imperturbable, teinté de respect. D'une voix grave, il approuva :

– C'est exact. Je suis impressionné.

– C'était ta dernière énigme, Wisemon, le coupa Mlle Himekawa. J'ai rempli ma part de notre marché. À toi de me laisser passer.

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais le gardien du labyrinthe étendit son bras gauche pour lui barrer la route.

– Avant de te laisser partir, je voudrais te poser une dernière question.

– Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions conclu, rétorqua-t-elle.

– C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas de taille à t'opposer à moi.

– Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute ! dit la jeune femme avec humeur.

– Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une énigme. Une simple question.

– Laquelle ?

– Pourquoi es-tu venue dans ce labyrinthe, Maki Himekawa ?

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la face devant le gardien du labyrinthe. Elle répondit aussitôt, comme si c'était une évidence :

– Pour chercher l'objet qui y est caché et pour le rapporter à Yggdrasil.

– Ça, je le sais déjà. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est la véritable raison de ta venue ici, la véritable raison de ton alliance avec Yggdrasil. Que cherches-tu dans le monde digital, Maki Himekawa ?

La jeune femme cilla. Au début, elle s'était compromise avec Yggdrasil pour revoir Bakumon et pour se venger d'Homeostasis. Elle savait que cela était dangereux, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Quand enfin elle avait retrouvé Bakumon, il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ni de l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagés. La souffrance qu'elle avait alors ressentie était indicible, ineffable. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, disparaître à jamais. Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir tout sacrifié, jusqu'à son âme … pour rien. Absolument rien. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle continué à servir Yggdrasil ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de le savoir. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi avait-elle si chaud, tout-à-coup ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Elle avait gardé tant de secrets, pris tant de masque … mais en fin de compte, que voulait-elle réellement ? Quelle raison l'avait conduite dans ce labyrinthe, aujourd'hui ? La vengeance ? Le désir de vérité ? Cette vérité sur les Enfants Élus qu'elle n'avait jamais pu percer ? Ou bien le désespoir ? Le désespoir face à l'amour qu'elle avait perdu ? Les visages de Bakumon de Daigo surgirent de nouveau dans sa mémoire. Elle eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait une épée dans le cœur. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle les ferma, serra fort les paupières. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle répondit à Wisemon, la voix déterminée :

– Je veux la justice.

Wisemon la dévisagea longuement.

– C'est un noble désir. Tu es une humaine très intelligente, Maki Himekawa. Mais tu étouffes ton cœur et la vérité qui est à l'intérieur. Ne crois-tu pas que pour rétablir la justice il faut déjà accepter la vérité ?

Mlle Himekawa ne répondit pas.

– Tu vis dans la caverne des illusions depuis de trop nombreuses années, poursuivit Wisemon. Tu n'obtiendras ce que tu voudras que si tu acceptes le monde tel qu'il est. Ne l'oublie pas.

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, le corps du gardien se mit à grésiller. Sa tunique, son visage, le livre sous ses pieds s'évanouirent peu à peu, devenant transparent.

L'instant d'après, Wisemon avait disparu.

Le silence granitique du labyrinthe enveloppa alors Mlle Himekawa comme une ombre oppressante. Le temps lui semblait soudain suspendu, tandis que les mots de Wisemon résonnaient comme de longs échos accusateurs dans son esprit.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, passa une main sur son front en sueur, et se remit en route.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Ici, il y a une marque ! s'exclama Hikari.

– Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est déjà passé par là, soupira Joe.

Joe, Sora, Hikari et M. Nishijima progressaient précautionneusement dans le labyrinthe depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Quand ils s'étaient interrogés sur la meilleure manière de s'orienter dans le labyrinthe, M. Nishijima leur avait proposé de toujours tourner à droite en marquant leur passage si le passage était marqué, ils tourneraient à gauche. Ils avaient aussitôt adopté cette technique, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils retombaient sur l'un des couloirs qu'ils avaient marqués.

– Vous croyez qu'on est perdu ? souffla Sora.

– Non, mais peut-être que nous tournons en rond, déclara M. Nishijima. Prenons à gauche.

Tous le suivirent. Ils débouchèrent soudain sur un carrefour où se croisaient quatre couloirs.

– Regardez ! s'exclama alors Sora en s'approchant d'un mur. Quelqu'un d'autre que nous est déjà passé par ici ! Il y a une marque à la craie, alors que nous laissons nos marques au feutre !

– Peut-être que les autres sont près de nous, dit Joe en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se redressa et appela :

– Mimi ! Koushiro !

– Grand frère ! cria Hikari.

– Taichi ! Takeru ! Meiko ! Sakae ! lança Sora à son tour.

Seul le silence leur répondit.

– Peut-être cela fait-il longtemps qu'ils sont passés par ici, émit M. Nishijima. Continuons. Nous devrions suivre le couloir marqué à la craie, avec un peu de chance il nous mènera aux autres.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, les murs autour d'eux se mirent à trembler. Ils dégagèrent brusquement une éblouissante lumière opaline. Tous les Enfants Élus se cachèrent les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, un impressionnant digimon robotique était apparu devant eux.

Il ressemblait à une femme vêtue d'une armure métallisée resplendissante comme de l'argent. Un casque rutilant couvrait sa tête, tandis qu'une plaque de métal bleu électrique dissimulait sa bouche, ne laissant voir que deux grands yeux de cuivre. Au niveau de ses épaulettes métallisées saillaient deux croissants de lune bleu roi. Deux autres croissants blanc irisé, pourvus d'yeux et de bouche protégeaient ses tibias. L'étrange femme était armée d'une lance dont chaque extrémité se terminait en une hache en forme de croissant de lune de son dos saillait un carquois rempli de flèches.

– Qui es-tu ? murmura Hikari.

– Mon nom est Dianamon, répondit le digimon d'une voix robotique et féminine. Je suis l'un des gardiens de ce labyrinthe.

– Nous cherchons l'historique du monde digital, lui expliqua Sora.

– Je le sais.

– Pourrais-tu nous aider à trouver notre chemin ? demanda Hikari.

– Non. Je suis ici pour vous combattre.

– Nous combattre ? répéta M. Nishijima en haussant les sourcils. Mais nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis !

– Mon rôle est de mettre à l'épreuve quiconque pénètre dans ce labyrinthe. Vous n'y échapperez pas.

– Alors ça, n'y compte pas ! répliqua Joe. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Gomamon, digivolve-toi !

– D'accord !

Le digivice de Joe s'illumina, et Gomamon se transforma en Ikkakumon.

– Torpille harpon !

Mais la gardienne para le missile avec sa lance en ricanant.

– Imbécile, tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ?

Hikari fronça les sourcils et sortit à son tour son digivice :

– Tailmon, allons-y !

– Avec plaisir !

Le digivice et le symbole d'Hikari brillèrent et Tailmon accéda au niveau ultime : Angewomon déploya ses ailes et décolla. Elle bandit son arc, puis tira :

– Arc céleste !

La flèche piqua droit vers Dianamon. Celle-ci eut un sourire dédaigneux et se saisit de l'une de ses propres flèches métallisées :

– Arc d'Artémis !

Sa flèche fusa vers celle d'Angewomon, qu'elle brisa net en deux. Hikari lâcha un cri de stupeur.

– Comment les flèches de Dianamon peuvent-elles détruire celle d'Angewomon ? s'ébahit Joe. Elles faisaient exactement la même taille !

– Il n'y a qu'une explication, dit M. Nishijima. Cette gardienne doit être un digimon de niveau méga. Si vos partenaires n'évoluent pas à leur niveau le plus élevé, nous ne pourrons pas la battre.

– Alors, c'est ce qu'il faut faire ! déclara Joe fermement.

– Et unir nos forces ! ajouta Sora en sortant son digivice. Piyomon, à ton tour !

– D'accord !

– Il est vain de vouloir vous mesurer à moi, déclara la gardienne avec hauteur. Je vais vous faire mieux comprendre : _goodnight moon _!

Les deux croissants de lune qui protégeaient ses tibias ouvrirent soudain leurs yeux et s'illuminèrent d'une intense lumière blanche. De leur bouche jaillirent deux rayons qui allèrent frapper Ikkakumon, Angewomon, Piyomon. Les digimons s'effondrèrent au sol, paralysés par la lueur qui leur fit perdre connaissance. Les Enfants Élus se figèrent, terrifiés.

– Que leur avez-vous fait ? lança M. Nishijima à la gardienne du labyrinthe.

– Je possède le pouvoir de la lune, leur apprit-elle. Il me permet de plonger qui je souhaite dans un sommeil aussi profond qu'immédiat. Vos digimons n'ont pas le pouvoir de se mesurer à moi.

– Il faut trouver un moyen de les réveiller ! dit Joe.

– Angewomon ! s'écria Hikari en accourant vers l'ange.

En vain. Ni Angewomon ni Ikkakumon ne revenaient à eux. Sora fixait le corps inanimé de Piyomon et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une idée traversa alors son esprit, la même que celle qui avait traversé l'esprit de Mimi quelques instants auparavant, à l'autre bout du labyrinthe.

– Et si nous utilisions nos digivices ? Peut-être leur pouvoir pourrait-il sortir de leur torpeur nos partenaires ? Ils ont bien été capables de contrer l'influence de mauvais digimons il y a six ans, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vaincre le sommeil malfaisant de Dianamon ?

– C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Joe. Essayons !

Les trois adolescents se saisirent chacun de leur digivice et les pointèrent vers leur digimon. Les petits appareils électroniques brillèrent alors et émirent une lueur claire, qui enveloppa Ikkakumon, Angewomon et Piyomon. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lueur s'affaiblit, et les digimons ouvrirent les yeux.

– Cela fonctionne ! dit M. Nishijima avec un sourire.

Leurs partenaires revinrent lentement à eux. Ils se redressèrent, encore un peu sonnés, mais ils reprirent rapidement leurs esprits. Ils firent alors de nouveau face à Dianamon.

– Il en faut plus que ça pour nous vaincre ! lui lança Ikkakumon férocement. Tu as oublié que nous avons des partenaires prêts à nous défendre ! À présent, nous allons te montrer de quoi nous sommes capables !

– Bien parlé ! approuva Joe.

Le jeune homme serra fermement son digivice, qui s'illumina de nouveau : Ikkakumon se digivolva en Zudomon. Angewomon décolla et se prépara elle aussi au combat. Zudomon leva son marteau indestructible et lança :

– Marteau vulcain !

– Charme divin ! attaqua Angewomon.

Dianamon prit sa lance et para les attaques sans difficulté grâce aux haches qui constituaient son extrémité. Les Enfants Élus serrèrent les dents.

– M. Nishijima a raison, constata Hikari. Dianamon doit être à son niveau méga ! Angewomon, il faut te digivolver !

– Zudomon, toi aussi ! renchérit Joe.

– Attendez, je vais vous aider ! s'exclama Sora en levant son digivice.

– Ah, ah ! rit Dianamon. Vous avez peut-être la faculté de contrer le sommeil dans lequel je peux plonger mes adversaires, mais ce n'est que l'un de mes pouvoirs. Ils m'en restent bien d'autres ! Vous êtes naïfs, humains. Vos digimons sont puissants grâce à vous. Mais que se passera-t-il si vous n'êtes plus là pour eux ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hikari, inquiète.

– Tu ne peux pas détruire le lien qui nous unit à nos partenaires ! rétorqua Sora.

– Vraiment ? Voyons cela. _Crescent Harken_ !

Les deux croissants de lune qui armaient les tibias de Dianamon brillèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, le rayon qu'ils crachèrent alla toucher Sora, Piyomon et M. Nishijima.

– Non ! cria Hikari.

La clarté les éblouit si fortement qu'ils eurent la sensation de devenir aveugles. M. Nishijima leva un bras pour protéger son visage, Sora se recroquevilla au sol et ferma les yeux. Ils eurent alors l'impression que le monde disparaissait dans un tsunami de lumière.


	40. L'historique du monde digital

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée de pour ces trois semaines sans publication, j'avais dit que j'essayerais de ne pas dépasser les quinze jours, mais j'ai parfois du mal à tenir le rythme. En plus, je vous avais laissés en plein suspense, je sais, c'est mal. Voici donc la suite pour me faire pardonner, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, qui ont la patience d'attendre mes updates et qui me laissent parfois un petit commentaire. J'espère que l'aventure vous tiendra en haleine jusqu'au bout !**

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

Quand Sora rouvrit les yeux, des points lumineux mouchetaient sa vision. Peu à peu, son mal de tête s'apaisa, le monde se stabilisa autour d'elle. Lentement, elle se redressa. À cet instant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines : ses amis et leurs digimons avaient disparu, tout comme Dianamon. Seule Piyomon se trouvait encore à ses côtés. Cependant, en face d'elle se dressaient des démons qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Daemon, Laylamon, Lucemon et … Yggdrasil !

Son cœur cogna contre sa cage thoracique, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres : quelques Seigneurs démoniaques avaient réussi à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Sans doute grâce à la force de leur maître. Pourtant Yggdrasil, n'était-il pas censé être prisonnier de l'Océan des Ténèbres ? Avait-il acquis une telle puissance qu'il était capable d'en sortir ? Et pourquoi était-elle demeurée seule ? Où se trouvaient ses amis ? Son cœur battait, battait, comme un marteau frappe le fer chauffé à blanc. À cet instant, Yggdrasil, qui avait repris son apparence d'être de cristal, avança droit vers elle. Sora recula, le souffle court.

– Piyomon ! lança-t-elle. Digivolve-toi, je t'en prie !

– C'est que … il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Sora … je me sens si faible … je ne peux pas me digivolver …

– Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune fille, paniquée.

Yggdrasil tendit alors un bras vers elle et la saisit par le poignet. Sora cria et se débattit, tenta de le repousser. À sa grande surprise, Yggdrasil lâcha prise. Elle se dégagea aussitôt et recula de nouveau de plusieurs pas.

– Sora ! cria soudain une voix.

Elle se retourna vers le coin de la salle duquel provenait le cri. Bouche bée, elle découvrit alors Yamato, qui venait de surgir d'un couloir.

– Yamato ! Les Seigneurs démoniaques nous ont retrouvés ! lui cria-t-elle. Piyomon, ne peut pas se digivolver, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Gabumon !

– Je ne sais pas où est Gabumon, nous avons été séparés !

Sora, horrifiée, sentit des sueurs froides couler dans sa nuque. Ils étaient seuls et Piyomon était leur dernière chance. À ce moment précis, Daemon se tourna vers Yamato et créa une boule de feu entre ses paumes.

– Non ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

Ils évitèrent le tir de justesse, roulèrent au sol, se relevèrent péniblement. Sora avisa les Seigneurs démoniaques : elle devait permettre à Piyomon d'évoluer coûte que coûte. La présence d'Yggdrasil décuplait sa peur et tremblait à l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Yamato ou à sa partenaire. Cette peur se mua peu à peu en colère, puis en haine contre les Seigneurs démoniaques et contre Yggdrasil. Elle saisit son digivice et cria, d'une voix si impérieuse et chargée de rage qu'elle ne se reconnut pas elle-même :

– Piyomon, digivolve-toi !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand M. Nishijima avait été frappé par le rayon éblouissant de Dianamon, il s'était caché les yeux avec la manche de sa veste. Une chaleur étrange l'avait alors envahi et une migraine vertigineuse avait vrillé ses tempes. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ni qui il était, ni pourquoi il était venu dans le digimonde … où se trouvait le sol, où était le plafond ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il lui semblait qu'une immense distorsion avalait le monde. Il avait vacillé et était tombé à genoux.

Peu à peu, l'espace s'était stabilisé, et il avait lentement retrouvé des sensations normales. Quand il avait abaissé son bras et rouvert les yeux, sa vision était encore trouble. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Il battit des cils et distingua alors des silhouettes devant lui … mais ce n'était plus les Enfants Élus, ni Dianamon. M. Nishijima écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Devant lui se tenaient Ibuki, Eiichiro et Shigeru, ses amis d'enfance. Ses camarades qu'il avait vu mourir, dix ans auparavant. C'était impossible. Il les fixa tour à tour, sous le coup de l'émotion :

– Vous … vous êtes … vivants ? souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas sacrifiés pour donner votre énergie aux Bêtes Sacrées ?

– Nous pouvons brièvement nous extraire de leur corps, expliqua Shigeru.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous fait que maintenant ?

– Cela nous demande une importante énergie, que nous prenons aux Bêtes Sacrées, ce qui les rend plus faible pendant un court laps de temps, dit doucement Ibuki. C'est pourquoi nous évitons de le faire. Mais la situation critique dans laquelle toi et les Enfants Élus vous trouvez nous a poussés à agir.

– Alors, les Bêtes Sacrées sont entrées dans la bulle virtuelle ?

– Oui.

– Cela faisait longtemps que nous voulions te revoir, Daigo, dit Ibuki.

– J'ai si souvent rêvé de vous retrouver, mes amis … mais où sont les Enfants Élus ?

– Nous ne le savons pas, répondit Shigeru. Mais il faut rapidement trouver l'historique du monde digital.

L'agent se redressa. À cet instant, un rire diabolique se fit entendre derrière eux. M. Nishijima fit volte-face : un digimon se matérialisait peu à peu dans le labyrinthe. Quand son image se fut concrétisée, le professeur le reconnut immédiatement :

– Piedmon ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

– Les Seigneurs démoniaques ont brisé la barrière de la bulle virtuelle, ricana le clown. Yggdrasil est déjà dans ce labyrinthe … mais je vois que tu es avec tes amis, Daigo. Cela va être un véritable plaisir pour moi de vous anéantir une deuxième fois.

– Ne leur fais pas de mal !

– Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche …

En prononçant ces mots, Piedmon évolua : son visage de clown prit les traits d'un pirate décharné, vêtu à la mode du XVIIe siècle. De longues épées apparurent à sa ceinture. De ses deux paires de mains squelettiques, il en saisit quatre, qu'il lança en direction de Shigeru.

– Non ! cria M. Nishijima en s'interposant.

L'attaque le frappa en pleine poitrine. Cependant, alors que M. Nishijima s'attendait à sentir une lame entailler sa peau, il eut plutôt la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de bâton. Aucune plaie ne s'ouvrit sur son torse, mais ses côtes cassées demeuraient suffisamment fragiles pour que l'attaque lui coupe le souffle. Il s'effondra au sol, une douleur terrible irradiant sa poitrine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'attaque de Dianamon avait été subite et rapide. Joe et Hikari avaient vu Sora, Piyomon et M. Nishijima être frappés des rayons de la gardienne du labyrinthe avant qu'ils ne puissent intervenir. La lumière avait enveloppé leur corps pendant quelques minutes, de la même manière que leurs digimons l'avaient été avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Cependant, ni Sora, ni Piyomon, ni M. Nishijima ne s'étaient évanouis. Ils avaient d'abord vacillé, comme s'ils ne réussissaient plus à maintenir leur équilibre, puis ils étaient tombés à genoux. La lumière qui les assaillit s'était soudain éteinte. Joe, inquiet, s'était approché de Sora :

– Sora, tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille avait lentement rouvert des yeux hagards et avait balayé le labyrinthe du regard. Puis, elle avait relevé la tête vers Joe, Hikari, Zudomon, Angewomon et Dianamon. Joe avait alors lu l'effroi le plus terrible dans les yeux de son amie. Elle s'était redressée d'un bond et avait reculé en criant :

– Piyomon ! Digivolve-toi, je t'en prie !

– C'est que … il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Sora … je me sens si faible … et je ne peux pas me digivolver ! avait répondu sa partenaire, qui avait elle aussi été touchée par le rayon de Dianamon.

– Quoi ? s'était étranglé la jeune fille, paniquée.

– Mais enfin, Sora, c'est moi, Joe ! s'était exclamé son ami en la saisissant par le bras.

La jeune fille avait crié et s'était débattue. Joe, interloqué, ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait lâchée et son amie avait reculé à plusieurs mètres de lui. Hikari sentait elle aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et l'angoisse compressait sa poitrine. Au même moment, M. Nishijima s'était redressé et avait dévisagé Zudomon, Angewomon et Joe avec une expression de profond bouleversement. Il souffla, incrédule :

– Mes amis … vous êtes … vivants ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas sacrifiés pour donner votre énergie aux Bêtes Sacrées ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? s'étonna Zudomon.

– Il n'est pas dans son état normal, pas plus que Sora et Piyomon, déclara Angewomon. Hikari, c'est ce rayon que leur a envoyé Dianamon qui les met dans cet état !

– Que leur avez-vous fait ? lança Hikari à la gardienne avec colère.

– Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de la lune, humains ! rit la gardienne. J'ai plongé vos amis dans une illusion ! Cette jeune fille, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Sora, vous prend pour ses ennemis, et ce monsieur, ajouta-t-elle, voit à la place de vos digimons ses amis décédés. Ces illusions réveillent leurs craintes et leurs souffrances intérieures, elles les rendent faibles et grâce à cela je vais gagner contre vous.

– Vous êtes monstrueuse ! lui jeta Hikari à la figure.

– Non, je mets à l'épreuve votre capacité à résister. Pour accéder aux secrets de l'historique du monde digital, il faut être capable d'affronter la vérité, même si elle effraie. Et je constate vous n'avez aucune capacité de résistance, humains. Aucune !

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua Joe. Hikari, il faut absolument ramener Sora et M. Nishijima à la raison !

L'adolescente acquiesça. Le jeune homme s'approcha à nouveau de son amie et lui dit :

– Sora, Sora c'est moi, Joe ! Tu me reconnais ?

– Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'écria la jeune fille.

– C'est inutile de lui parler, dit Dianamon à Joe d'une voix doucereuse. En ce moment, elle croit que tu es Yggdrasil.

– Yggdrasil ? répéta Joe, outré, mains sur les hanches. Vous me faîtes passer pour Yggdrasil ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

– Tout ce que tu peux lui dire n'aura aucun impact sur elle, poursuivit la gardienne. Je transforme toutes tes paroles dans son esprit pour lui faire entendre ce que je souhaite.

Joe serra les poings. Ils devaient absolument libérer ses amis de l'influence de la gardienne. S'ils ne pouvaient pas les atteindre par la parole, alors ils devaient vaincre Dianamon. C'était le seul moyen de briser l'illusion dans laquelle elle les maintenait. Il saisit son digivice :

– Zudomon, nous avons besoin de la puissance de Vikemon !

– D'accord !

Le digivice de Joe s'illumina, et Zudomon se digivolva en Vikemon.

– Artic blizzard ! lança-t-il.

– Yamato ! s'exclama Sora en se précipitant devant Dianamon.

– Sora, non ! s'écria Joe dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour. Vikemon, retiens tes masses !

Le digimon s'exécuta : ses armes passèrent à un cheveu de la tête de la gardienne et de Sora, qui s'était jetée devant elle. Joe pesta intérieurement : Sora prenait Dianamon pour Yamato ! Vikemon ne pourrait jamais l'attaquer dans ces conditions. C'était un cauchemar. La gardienne ricana :

– Grâce à vos amis, je suis intouchable !

Elle saisit alors sa lance armée de deux haches et la projeta vers Vikemon.

– Shigeru ! cria M. Nishijima.

Épouvantés, Hikari et Joe virent leur professeur s'interposer entre la lance et Vikemon. Heureusement, ce dernier réussit à lancer ses deux masses : elles frappèrent si durement la lance de la gardienne qu'elles en brisèrent les deux haches à ses extrémités. La barre métallique poursuivit néanmoins sa course et frappa M. Nishijima en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Joe, atterré, fixa leur professeur au sol, puis Sora qui protégeait Dianamon, puis échangea un regard avec Hikari : ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans l'illusion qui l'emprisonnait, Sora luttait toujours contre Yggdrasil. Elle saisit alors son digivice et cria à Piyomon, pour la grande terreur de ses amis :

– Piyomon, digivolve-toi !

À cet instant, le digivice émit une lumière sombre, très différente de la lueur rouge et chaleureuse qu'il produisait normalement. Dianamon sourit. Hikari, elle, sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Elle savait exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

– Non, Sora, non ! lui cria-t-elle, désespérée.

– Ah, ah, ah ! rit Dianamon. Voilà ce que j'attendais ! Votre incapacité à vous dominer, humains, va se retourner contre vous et vos partenaires !

Le corps de Piyomon avait commencé à s'illuminer, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle évoluait habituellement. Toutefois, la lumière qui l'entourait était contaminée par des vapeurs noires inquiétantes. Hikari les fixait, effrayée : il s'agissait des mêmes vapeurs que celles qui avaient enveloppé Holydramon dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, lorsqu'elle s'était laissé envahir par le désespoir. Le désespoir qui avait corrompu la lumière qui habitait son cœur. Pour Sora, ce n'était pas le désespoir, mais la colère, la rage qui la gagnaient en cet instant. La colère qui annihilait l'amour qu'elle portait normalement aux autres.

– Joe ! lança Hikari à l'adolescent. Sora est en train de pousser Piyomon à réaliser une évolution sombre ! Il faut l'en empêcher !

– Quoi ? Mais … comment peut-on l'arrêter ?

– Je … je ne sais pas … il faudrait que …

– Trop tard ! s'exclama Angewomon.

En effet, Piyomon avait déjà réalisé sa transformation. Quand les vapeurs violettes se dissipèrent, le digimon qui surgit ressemblait à Birdramon, mais son plumage noir luisait comme de l'encre il arborait une expression vindicative et mauvaise.

– C'est Saberdramon ! s'exclama Vikemon. La forme virus de Birdramon !

L'oiseau décolla et ouvrit ses ailes : des flammes noires en jaillirent en direction des digimons de Joe et d'Hikari. Ceux parèrent son attaque sans difficultés, car leur niveau de digivolution était supérieur à celui de Saberdramon. Néanmoins, ils n'osèrent pas contre-attaquer : ils n'oubliaient pas que cette créature effrayante avait été Piyomon avant d'effectuer une digivolution sombre, et Piyomon était leur amie. Joe et Hikari le savaient tout autant qu'eux. Néanmoins, Saberdramon se préparait à leur lancer une nouvelle salve de flammes.

– On n'a pas le choix ! cria Joe aux deux digimons. Maintenez Saberdramon à distance le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour raisonner Sora et M. Nishijima !

Au même moment, Dianamon tirait une nouvelle flèche de son carquois et bandait son arc en direction des partenaires de Joe et d'Hikari. Vikemon saisit ses masses et brisa la flèche. La gardienne ramassa alors sa lance, réduite à une simple barre métallique, et attaqua le digimon frontalement. Saberdramon ouvrit ses ailes dans le même temps.

– Angewomon, occupe-toi de Saberdramon ! lança Vikemon à l'ange. Je m'occupe de Dianamon !

– D'accord !

Hikari, déchirée, vit sa partenaire fuser vers l'oiseau noir pour le repousser, tandis que Vikemon résistait contre Dianamon. Les illusions que la gardienne du labyrinthe avait créées poussaient le digimon de Sora à se battre contre ses propres amis, tandis que M. Nishijima aurait pu mourir si Vikemon n'avait pas détruit les haches qui armaient la lance de Dianamon à temps. Elle serra les poings, et d'une voix déterminée, elle lança à Joe :

– Retourne voir Sora, je m'occupe de M. Nishijima ! Il faut rompre le sortilège de Dianamon ! On ne peut pas la laisser gagner !

Joe dévisagea la jeune fille, ému par son courage. Il acquiesça et courut résolument vers Sora, pendant qu'Hikari se dirigeait vers M. Nishijima.

Sora avait vu Birdramon être attaquée par Laylamon, tandis que Daemon avait emprisonné Yamato d'un cercle de feu sans qu'elle ne puisse s'interposer. Elle se sentait si faible, si impuissante. Birdramon luttait contre la démone, mais ses pouvoirs étaient nettement inférieurs aux siens. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête et protéger sa partenaire en même temps, et Sora le savait. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux. La peur et la colère la dévoraient. À ce moment, Yggdrasil avança de nouveau vers elle d'un pas décidé. La jeune fille, tétanisée, recula, recula, jusqu'à buter contre le mur du labyrinthe. Yggdrasil la saisit alors par le bras. Elle cria, se débattit, mais cette fois Yggdrasil ne la lâcha pas.

Joe tenait Sora par le poignet tandis qu'elle s'agitait comme une forcenée pour lui échapper. Sans lâcher prise, il tenta de la calmer :

– Sora ! Sora, écoute-moi ! C'est moi, Joe !

Rien à faire. Ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas Dianamon les modifiaient pour faire entendre à la jeune fille ce qu'elle désirait. Comment faire ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Une idée traversa son esprit. Ça ne marcherait peut-être pas, mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

– Sora, donne-moi ta main !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il saisit sa main droite et déplia ses doigts. Puis, il retira ses lunettes et les posa dans sa paume.

Sora tressaillit : quand Yggdrasil lui avait ouvert de force la main, elle pensait qu'il allait utiliser le pouvoir de la glace sur elle. Au lieu de cela, il y avait déposé un objet invisible. Elle replia les doigts, perplexe : pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien dans sa paume ? Elle y sentait pourtant quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à du verre, avec des baguettes de métal. Elle releva la tête vers le Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres, stupéfaite : il l'avait relâchée et la regardait étrangement, en silence. Que se passait-il ?

Pendant ce temps, Hikari courut vers M. Nishijima qui était toujours plié en deux à cause de la douleur de ses côtes cassées.

– Monsieur ! Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en s'agenouillant près de lui. Vous avez mal ?

Le professeur ouvrit faiblement les yeux et releva la tête vers elle. À cet instant, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'en sorte un son, ébahi. Entre deux respirations haletantes, il murmura d'une voix incrédule :

– Hime … Hime, c'est toi ?

Hikari tressaillit, désarçonnée : M. Nishijima la prenait pour Mlle Himekawa. La jeune fille savait qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour elle, et qu'il en éprouvait probablement encore. Elle l'avait deviné très tôt, bien avant que leur professeur ne se confie à Taichi. Elle savait qu'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Que devait-elle faire, à présent, pour le ramener dans le monde réel ? Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Dianamon pointa une flèche dans leur direction.

– Vite, levez-vous ! lança-t-elle à M. Nishijima en l'aidant à se redresser.

Ils évitèrent de justesse la pointe métallique et se plaquèrent contre un mur. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient haleine, le professeur souffla à la jeune fille :

– Hime … tu es revenue ? Tu as cessé de servir Yggdrasil ?

Hikari se détacha de la paroi et le dévisagea. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans sa voix, dans ses pupilles. Mais ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion.

– Je ne suis pas Maki Himekawa, monsieur, dit-elle tandis qu'une ride de peine se creusait sur son front.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. M. Nishijima continuait de la fixer, rempli d'espérance. Hikari, le cœur battant, se demandait comment elle pourrait mettre fin à ce envoûtement terrible. Elle voulait croire qu'en continuant de parler au professeur, ses paroles auraient finalement un impact sur son esprit.

Joe dévisageait Sora, dont l'expression s'était troublée. Son astuce semblait fonctionner. La jeune fille touchait sa paire de lunette, dubitative. Elle ne semblait pas la voir, mais tout au moins pouvait-elle la sentir. Joe serra les dents : à présent que son amie commençait à douter, il ne devait pas la laisser retomber entre les griffes de Dianamon. Il savait que la gardienne tenterait d'influencer son esprit pour dissiper le trouble que lui causait cette paire de lunette. Comment lutter contre son pouvoir ? Sora n'entendait pas ses paroles, elle ne pouvait que percevoir sa présence. Si seulement il pouvait interférer les paroles que Dianamon diffusait dans sa tête, il pourrait …

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Un souvenir venait de ressurgir dans son esprit : six ans auparavant, alors que Devimon l'avait séparé de ses amis par la dislocation de l'île des Fichiers Binaires, il s'était retrouvé sur île avec Sora. Là, ils avaient été capturés par des Bakemon, des digimons fantômes qui projetaient de les dévorer pour leur dîner. Heureusement, Gomamon et Piyomon s'étaient digivolvés à temps pour les sauver. Néanmoins, le chef des Bakemon était puissant, et leurs digimons ne parvenaient pas à le vaincre. Joe s'était alors souvenu que les incantations shintoïstes pouvaient affaiblir les fantômes. Il en avait donc récité une, avec l'aide Sora qui marquait le rythme en tapant sur son casque avec un bâton de bois. La prière avait effectivement diminué les pouvoir du chef des Bakemon Ikkakumon et Birdramon avaient alors pu le terrasser.

Et si le pouvoir de lune que contrôlait Dianamon pouvait être altéré de la même manière ? Il devait tenter le coup. Joe fronça les sourcils, posa les mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Intérieurement, il formula : « Pouvoir de la lune contrôlé par Dianamon, que cette prière détruise ton influence … Sora, entends-moi … c'est moi, Joe … pouvoir de la lune contrôlé par Dianamon, que cette prière détruise ton influence … Sora, entends-moi … c'est moi, Joe … » À mesure qu'il répétait ces paroles, il eut la sensation d'entrer peu à peu dans l'esprit de Sora. Cependant, une autre force s'y trouvait, une force qui voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre son amie. Dianamon. Joe réitéra son incantation avec plus de détermination. La puissance qui envahissait l'esprit de Sora sembla ployer, sa résistance s'étiolait …

Hikari s'approcha de M. Nishijima et lui dit doucement :

– Monsieur, je ne suis pas Maki Himekawa. Ceux que vous voyez autour de vous ne sont pas vos amis. Vos amis ont fait le plus grand sacrifice qui soit pour protéger le monde digital et le monde réel, il y a dix ans. Leur énergie nourrit maintenant les Bêtes Sacrées. Je sais qu'ils doivent vous manquer. Mais leur souvenir, lui, sera toujours dans votre cœur.

M. Nishijima fixa intensément la jeune fille. Son expression se modifia. Il sourcilla, comme s'il entrevoyait que celle qui lui faisait face n'était pas la Hime qu'il connaissait.

– Je sais que vous voudriez que cette illusion soit la réalité, poursuivit Hikari. Mais ce n'est qu'une ruse de Dianamon. Résistez-lui, monsieur. Je sais que vous le pouvez. Je ne suis pas Maki Himekawa. Je m'appelle Hikari Yagami. Je suis la sœur de Taichi Yagami. Vous rappelez-vous de Taichi, monsieur ? Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

À mesure qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, le trouble grandit dans le regard de M. Nishijima. Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui était ces murmures qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit ? L'une des voix, grave et impérieuse, semblait avoir le dessus, mais il s'efforça de prêter plus d'attention à l'autre. C'était un timbre jeune et doux. Il ne comprenait pas totalement ce que cette voix lui disait, mais soudain un mot se détacha du reste de ses paroles. Un mot qui eut l'effet d'un détonateur dans son esprit.

Taichi. Taichi Yagami. Oui, il se souvenait. Les Enfants Élus avaient besoin de lui. Il releva la tête vers ses amis d'enfance, vers Voltobautamon : leur corps devenait étrangement flou, s'effaçait. Le cœur du professeur se mit à battre. Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Quelqu'un l'appelait, quelqu'un qui avait mentionné le nom de Taichi. Il devait sortir de cette illusion. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de repousser la voix qui le maintenait dans ce monde irréel.

Sora se sentait complètement déboussolée. Yggdrasil, après l'avoir fixée intensément, avait fermé les yeux, à genoux sur le sol. Quelques minutes passèrent, et tout-à-coup la jeune fille entendit deux voix dans sa tête. Ces voix résonnaient comme un écho contre ses tempes. Elles s'affrontaient. L'une était féminine, doucereuse … l'autre était masculine, ferme. Que se passait-il ? Elle sentait toujours l'objet invisible en verre dans sa main. Soudain, le monde autour d'elle devint trouble. Elle ne voyait plus Yggdrasil, ni les Seigneurs démoniaques, ni Yamato … et la voix féminine s'évanouit peu à peu, comme si elle était en train d'être anéantie. Elle entendit alors plus nettement la voix masculine : « Sora, entends-moi … » Cette voix. C'était celle de Joe. Sora regarda de nouveau devant elle : le monde devenait de plus en plus confus. Brusquement, elle comprit : tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une hallucination. Yggdrasil et les Seigneurs démoniaques n'étaient jamais entrés dans le labyrinthe. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée de ses amis, et c'était Joe, en cet instant, qui tentait de la sauver de l'illusion dans laquelle elle avait été plongée. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête énergiquement. Quand elle les rouvrit, Yggdrasil avait disparu. En face d'elle, Joe agenouillé sur le sol, la fixait avec une expression de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Sora cligna des yeux, hébétée.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Dianamon t'avait envoûté grâce au pouvoir de la lune. Mais je me suis rappelé notre combat contre les Bakemon, il y a six ans, et j'ai pu te sortir de son influence.

Sora sourit à son ami, reconnaissante.

– Merci, Joe. Mais … où sont tes lunettes ?

– C'est toi qui les as, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille ouvrit la main et demeura stupéfaite : l'objet en verre. C'était donc ça ! Joe avait toujours de bonnes idées. Elle releva alors la tête et vit Angewomon se battre contre Birdramon, dont le plumage était devenu entièrement noir.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Birdramon ? s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée.

– Pendant ton envoûtement, tu l'as conduite à effectuer une digivolution sombre parce que tu étais affolée, expliqua Joe.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça ! Birdramon ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Je tiens à toi !

Alors que le cri de la jeune fille se répercutait en écho dans tout le labyrinthe, une lumière claire enveloppa Saberdramon. Elle régressa soudain en Piyomon et s'effondra au sol. La jeune fille courut la prendre dans ses bras :

– Piyomon, excuse-moi ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Je suis vraiment désolée … je ne voulais pas …

– Je … je sais, lui murmura sa partenaire.

À quelques mètres de Joe et de Sora, la vue de M. Nishijima redevenait stable. Quand il releva la tête, Eiichiro, Ibuki et Shigeru avaient disparu. Voltobautamon également. Quant à Hime, elle n'avait jamais été en face de lui : c'était Hikari qui l'avait aidé à sortir du maléfice qui l'emprisonnait. Il cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

– Que m'est-il arrivé ?

– Dianamon vous avait plongé dans une illusion, lui expliqua Hikari. Mais je savais qu'en gardant espoir, ma voix parviendrait jusqu'à vous.

Le professeur la dévisagea longuement, puis lui sourit avec reconnaissance :

– Merci. Tu as apporté la véritable lumière dans mon cœur.

Hikari sourit à son tour. À cet instant, son digivice brilla d'une lumière rosée et Angewomon accéda au son stade méga : Holydramon décolla vers la gardienne du labyrinthe et ouvrit la gueule pour cracher un feu vert étincelant. Celle-ci émit un cri aigu de rage en constatant que son pouvoir avait été vaincu. Les croissants de lue qui armaient ses tibias crachèrent un nouveau rayon lumineux vers la barre métallique qu'elle tenait, et aussitôt, la lance s'arma de deux nouvelles haches. La gardienne s'élança, mais Vikemon et Holydramon répliquèrent. Quand le feu émeraude d'Holydramon percuta la lance de Dianamon, tout le labyrinthe trembla. Au même instant, les masses de Vikemon ouvrirent une faille profonde dans le sol. Hikari bondit en arrière tandis qu'une crevasse la séparait de M. Nishijima. Joe et Sora, qui tenait Piyomon dans ses bras, reculèrent à leur tour. Joe vit une nouvelle brèche se former sous les pieds d'Hikari.

– Attention !

Il se précipita et tira la jeune fille en arrière avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le fossé. Sora paniquée, releva la tête vers M. Nishijima, qui se trouvait seul de l'autre côté de la brèche. Au même instant, elle remarqua une silhouette derrière lui, qui venait de déboucher d'un couloir latéral. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est Mlle Himekawa !

M. Nishijima fit volte-face : ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Maki Himekawa, qui s'était immobilisée. Contrairement à l'illusion dans laquelle l'avait plongé Dianamon, aucune chaleur n'habitait le regard de cette Hime-là. La jeune femme tourna les talons et repartit en courant.

– Suivez-la ! cria Joe au professeur. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'empare de l'historique du monde digital !

M. Nishijima acquiesça et voulut s'élancer. Au même moment, une grimace contracta tous ses traits et un élancement terrible lui traversa les côtes. Il inspira longuement, serra les dents, en essayant mentalement de faire fi de la douleur. Puis, il reprit sa course. Il tourna à droite, accéléra la cadence. Quand il arriva à un embranchement, il regarda dans toutes les directions. Personne. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans un couloir sur la gauche. Il se remit à courir et au bout du couloir, il distingua à nouveau Hime sur la droite.

– Maki ! Arrête !

Son cri se perdit dans les méandres du labyrinthe. Il courut de plus belle, tourna à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche. La douleur de ses côtes lui remontait jusque dans la mâchoire, il commençait à avoir le tournis. Il força l'allure. Maki avait disparu mais il entendait toujours ses pas. Elle n'était pas loin. Il prit de nouveau deux fois à gauche, puis à droite.

Une lumière attira soudain son regard et il s'immobilisa : au fond du couloir, sur sa droite, il devina une salle éclairée d'une lumière pâle et pure. Le cœur du labyrinthe ! Il marcha le plus vite qu'il le put dans cette direction, en se tenant les côtes.

Il pénétra alors dans une petite salle ronde sur laquelle débouchaient cinq couloirs, telles les branches d'une étoile. Au centre de cette salle, un livre trônait sur un autel de pierre. Il mesurait au moins trente centimètres de hauteur. Le cuir bleu nuit de sa couverture attirait tout de suite l'œil : son grain semblait moucheté de poussière d'étoile, brillant dans la semi-obscurité du labyrinthe comme de la nacre et projetant sur les murs des lueurs tantôt rosées, tantôt vertes, tantôt bleues, tantôt mordorées.

C'était l'historique du monde digital.

Alors que M. Nishijima s'avançait pour s'en saisir, des bruits précipités de pas résonnèrent dans le souterrain. Maki Himekawa fit brusquement irruption dans la salle ovale, le souffle court. Elle repéra immédiatement le livre et fit un pas en avant pour s'en emparer.

– Hime, non ! s'exclama M. Nishijima.

Ils s'élancèrent vers l'autel de pierre en même temps. Là, ils se figèrent, face à face, le livre entre eux. M. Nishijima se rappela l'espoir qui avait inondé son cœur, quand, prisonnier de l'illusion de Dianamon, il croyait qu'Hime était revenue vers lui. Cependant, l'impassibilité avec laquelle elle le fixait en cet instant balaya cette espérance comme le sable étouffe le feu. Maki Himekawa, elle aussi, le dévisageait intensément. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faiblir, ne pas douter. Pourtant, derrière la glace de son regard, son cœur vacillait. Les paroles de Wisemon résonnaient dans sa tête avec un timbre menaçant, accusateur. Elle songea une nouvelle fois à Bakumon, releva la tête vers Daigo, le sang battant à ses tempes. Le professeur sentit son oscillation. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

– Hime … Yggdrasil se sert de toi. Il ne pense qu'à lui et ne pensera jamais à toi. Ne continue pas à le servir. Nous pouvons trouver les réponses à nos questions par nous-mêmes, dans ce livre.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

– Je sais que tu as souffert. J'aurais voulu l'avoir compris plus tôt, pour être à tes côtés quand tu en avais besoin. Pardonne-moi.

Mlle Himekawa cilla, se troubla. Elle agrippa ses doigts à l'autel sur lequel reposait le livre comme si elle voulait se retenir, comme si elle voulait raffermir sa pensée.

M. Nishijima la fixait, percevait son émotion. Allait-elle, pour la première fois, l'écouter ? Le cœur battant, il la vit se redresser, le dévisager à nouveau …

… et arracher l'historique du monde digital de l'autel sur lequel il était exposé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'enfuit en courant.

– Hime, non ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

À cet instant précis, la douleur de ses côtes irradia si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il s'arrêta net. Un violent vertige lui monta à la tête, sa vue se brouilla. Il se retint à un mur et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

Au même moment, un énorme grondement se répercuta en écho dans le labyrinthe. Il semblait que le monde digital rugissait. À différents points du dédale, les Enfants Élus se figèrent. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le labyrinthe commença à se désintégrer. Mur par mur, couloir par couloir, tout explosa en une pluie de pixels. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'extérieur, devant la pyramide. Celle-ci se désagrégea à son tour, ses pierres se volatilisant comme de la vapeur. Puis, les maisons de la ville qu'ils avaient traversée, les rues, les habitations, les fontaines, la pelouse, tout disparut, comme un squelette déjà vieux de plusieurs siècles tombe en poussière. Finalement, la bulle virtuelle qui abritait la ville éclata.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le plateau venteux du nord du digimonde … et devant eux se tenaient les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques. Ils serrèrent les dents : tous leurs digimons avaient déjà utilisé leurs forces pour lutter contre les gardiens du labyrinthe, et tous avaient régressés. Ils n'étaient plus en état se battre. M. Nishijima, désespéré, vit Mlle Himekawa monter sur le dos de Leviamon tout en serrant contre elle l'historique du monde digital. Les Seigneurs démoniaques décollèrent, et avant qu'aucun des partenaires digimons des adolescents n'aient le temps d'agir, ils furent hors de portée. Anéantis, les Enfants Élus les virent s'éloigner, tandis que la bourrasque du nord du monde digital gémissait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Seigneurs démoniques rejoignirent rapidement l'Océan des Ténèbres. Quand Mlle Himekawa se laissa glisser du dos de Leviamon, elle leva la tête vers la pagode d'Yggdrasil avec inquiétude. Elle avait quitté l'Océan des Ténèbres depuis cinq jours. C'était le délai qu'avait fixé Yggdrasil avant d'utiliser la spore de Ken Ichijouji. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Ce fut Piedmon qui les accueillit. Voyant qu'il voulait lui prendre l'historique du monde digital pour le remettre lui-même à Yggdrasil, Maki Himekawa le serra plus fort contre elle.

– Ce n'est pas vous qui avez affronté les épreuves du labyrinthe où se cachait ce livre, que je sache. Alors ce ne sera pas vous non plus qui l'apporterez à Yggdrasil.

Piedmon la toisa avec dédain, puis haussa les épaules et la conduisit, elle et les Seigneurs démoniaques, dans la grande salle. Yggdrasil y trônait, impénétrable. Il avait repris son avatar de glace, qui le rendait si majestueux et si implacable à la fois. Quand il vit l'historique du monde digital, néanmoins, une convoitise ardente incendia son regard.

– Vous l'avez trouvé ?

– Oui, acquiesça Mlle Himekawa en détachant le livre de sa poitrine. Voici l'historique du monde digital, seigneur.

Yggdrasil se saisit de l'ouvrage avec une délicatesse à laquelle se mêlait une avidité frémissante. Il brûlait de le lire. Il releva alors la tête vers les Seigneurs démoniaques et Mlle Himekawa.

– Laissez-moi seul.

Tous s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent. Mlle Himekawa, toutefois, s'approcha d'Yggdrasil avant de sortir.

– Seigneur …

– Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

– Le jeune humain que vous gardez en prison, Ken … avez-vous déjà utilisé sa spore ?

– Hum … pas encore, déclara Yggdrasil avec humeur. Il me résiste, veut repousser les ténèbres qui se referment pourtant sur lui comme un étau. Je pensais encore attendre jusqu'à demain. D'ici-là, sa spore sera suffisamment mûre pour que je puisse l'extraire.

Mlle Himekawa soupira intérieurement : l'enfant était toujours en vie. Pas pour longtemps, hélas.

– Bien. Seigneur Yggdrasil ?

– Quoi, encore ?

– J'ai risqué ma vie pour vous rapporter cet historique. Les informations qu'il contient m'intéressent vivement. Pourrais-je moi aussi le consulter quand vous en aurez fait une première lecture ?

Yggdrasil la considéra avec hauteur, comme importuné par l'insolence de la jeune femme.

– Je me moque de votre peur de la mort, humains. Si tu as risqué ta vie, c'est ton problème. Quant à ce livre, j'en serai l'unique lecteur.

– Vous m'aviez dit que je trouverai les réponses à mes questions dans cet ouvrage, que je pourrai le lire ! Si vous ne respectez pas votre parole, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'Homeostasis !

Yggdrasil releva la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard si pénétrant et si froid qu'elle eut la sensation que son corps avait été plongé dans un lac gelé. Elle cilla, tremblante : elle était allée trop loin. Elle le lisait dans les yeux d'Yggdrasil. Celui-ci tendit alors la main devant lui et elle sentit l'air lui manquer, ses membres se refroidir. Elle tomba à genoux, affaiblie. Soudain, l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres se relâcha. Tandis qu'elle se redressait, pantelante, elle entendit sa voix prononcer durement :

– Ne me compare jamais à Homeostasis, humaine. Je n'ai rien en commun avec lui. Sors d'ici.

Lentement, elle se redressa et quitta la grande salle en chancelant. Quand elle fut seule dans les couloirs de la pagode, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de crier. Une fois de plus, elle avait tout sacrifié pour parvenir à la connaissance, et elle avait été trahie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir vu les Seigneurs démoniaques et Mlle Himekawa disparaître, les Enfants Élus, accablés, étaient demeurés sur le plateau battu par les vents du monde digital. Désormais, plus rien ne leur importait. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de chercher un abri. Tous les efforts de Koushiro et du directeur de l'Agence, toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient d'affronter avaient été vaines. M. Nishijima, en particulier, se sentait terriblement responsable.

– C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu ces maudites côtes cassées, j'aurais pu courir plus vite, j'aurais pu la rattraper …

– Cela ne sert à rien de vous culpabiliser, dit Takeru.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Taichi. Nous sommes tous responsables.

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers le sol, découragés.

– Sans l'historique, nous n'aurons jamais accès à la connaissance qui nous aurait permis de vaincre Yggdrasil, dit Koushiro. Et qui sait ce qu'il va trouver dans ce livre et qu'il pourrait utiliser contre nous …

– Alors, il n'y a aucun espoir ? souffla Mimi, effrayée.

– Cette fois, c'est quand même mal parti, reconnut Joe.

– Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? s'exclama Sakae. Ce n'est pas possible !

– Pourtant, c'est peut-être la vérité, dit gravement Yamato.

Ils demeurèrent en silence. Seul le vent autour d'eux rugissait, tandis que le ciel de tempête glissait vers la nuit. À cet instant, Takeru releva la tête et serra le poing droit :

– Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! Nous avons trop donné de nous-mêmes pour laisser Yggdrasil gagner !

Meiko le dévisagea et elle acquiesça, tandis qu'un éclair combatif se rallumait dans ses yeux :

– Takeru a raison. Nous avons consenti trop de sacrifices pour nous avouer vaincu maintenant !

– Mais que voulez-vous que nous fassions à présent qu'Yggdrasil a le livre ? demanda Hikari d'une petite voix.

Taichi se tourna vers la mer du nord qu'ils devinaient au-delà du plateau, au-delà de la forêt qui s'étendait au pied de la falaise.

– Allons libérer Xuanwumon. C'est la dernière Bête Sacrée. Yggdrasil est en possession d'informations que nous ignorons, nous devons donc nous préparer à ce qu'il attaque à tout moment. Nous n'avons plus le choix : nous devons réunir les quatre Bêtes Sacrées pour tenter de faire un contrepoids à ce qu'il pourrait mettre en œuvre.

– Je suis avec toi, Taichi, déclara Takeru.

– Moi aussi, acquiesça Meiko.

– Moi aussi, renchérit M. Nishijima fermement en se levant. Il est temps d'assumer nos erreurs.

– Et vous ? demanda Taichi en se tournant vers le restant de ses amis.

Sora, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, Sakae et Hikari échangèrent des regards dubitatifs. Puis, ensemble, ils se levèrent à leur tour. Ils n'admettraient pas aussi facilement la défaite.


	41. Maki Himekawa

**Chapitre 41**

Quand Hackmon arriva dans la grotte où Homeostasis lui avait donné rendez-vous, la nuit avait déjà envahi le monde digital. Cependant, cette nuit avait quelque chose d'anormal. L'air lourd asphyxiait la nature et les digimons. Même lui, Hackmon, se sentait mal à l'aise. La boule d'énergie se matérialisa soudain devant lui et la voix d'Homeostasis résonna dans la grotte :

– L'heure est grave. Les Enfants Élus ont échoué.

– C'est de ta faute, Seigneur ! s'écria Hackmon. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû aller leur parler ! Tu as placé une foi aveugle en eux, tu les as crus capables de tout. Et voilà le résultat ! Ce ne sont que des adolescents !

– Leurs prédécesseurs, pourtant, avaient réussi.

– Avec ton aide ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils te fassent confiance maintenant ? Nous ne sommes intervenus qu'en cas de situation critique, et toujours de manière agressive. Ils nous voient comme des ennemis !

– Je n'ai pas été créé ni pour être leur ennemi, ni leur ami. J'existe pour maintenir l'équilibre.

– Mais nous savons tous les deux que cela implique de prendre parti ! Ces enfants sont notre unique espérance.

– Un miracle peut encore se produire. Mais si nous y étions forcés, il reste une solution.

– La solution extrême ? Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire une seconde fois les arbitres de leur monde. Nous l'avons déjà fait une fois, et cela n'a pas empêché Yggdrasil de recouvrir sa puissance. Veux-tu de nouveau attendre douze mille ans ? C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir ! Tu ne peux abandonner les Élus.

– Sans l'historique du monde digital, ils ne pourront pas comprendre l'ampleur de la tâche qui leur est dévolue.

– Alors, fais quelque chose ! Envoie-moi à ta place si tu veux, mais je me refuse à ce que le passé se répète !

– Tu sais que ma puissance ne vaut que si elle est insufflée à un être vivant, humain ou digimon. Je ne suis pas responsable des choix des humains ou des digimons. S'ils abdiquent, je ne pourrai rien pour eux. S'ils gardent espoir, ma force les aidera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un hurlement déchira la pagode d'Yggdrasil et fit vibrer la surface de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Dans les profondeurs de ses eaux, toutes les créatures informes et même Dagomon tremblèrent. Au-dessus de la grande salle, dans la pièce qui leur était attribuée, les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et Piedmon sentirent leurs os se geler. Dans un couloir de la pagode, Maki Himekawa, assise contre un mur, leva la tête. Ce cri glaçant, qui semblait porter en lui toute la rage et la souffrance du monde, avait été poussé par Yggdrasil. La jeune femme se redressa, le cœur battant, l'esprit en alerte. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait lu Yggdrasil qui le mette dans un tel état de fureur ? Sur la pointe des pieds, elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'approcha de la porte de la grande salle. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. À cet instant, la voix d'Yggdrasil tonna à travers tous les murs de la pagode :

– Piedmon ! Daemon ! Venez tous ici !

Mlle Himekawa s'écarta aussitôt de la porte et alla se cacher au coin d'un couloir. Bientôt, les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et Piedmon apparurent au bas des escaliers et se présentèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Les battants s'ouvrirent brutalement, mais cette fois, la voix d'Yggdrasil ne tempêta plus. Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques échangèrent un regard, perplexes et inquiets. Malgré la puissance des ténèbres qu'ils contrôlaient, leur peau et leurs poils se hérissèrent sous l'effet de ce sentiment qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : la peur. Piedmon les devança et pénétra dans la grande salle. Les autres démons le suivirent, laissant la porte ouverte. Mlle Himekawa se pencha : Yggdrasil se tenait dans le fond de la pièce, dos à ses serviteurs. Sur l'autel de pierre où il reprenait parfois sa forme liquide était ouvert l'historique du monde digital. Daemon s'inclina et demanda :

– Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, maître ? Quelque chose t'a déplu dans le livre que nous t'avons rapporté ?

Yggdrasil se retourna et le dévisagea froidement, puis observa les autres démons et Piedmon. Tous reculèrent.

– Ce livre contenait des informations capitales pour reprendre la place qui nous est due dans le digimonde, déclara Yggdrasil du bout des lèvres, comme s'il cherchait à contenir une émotion prête à exploser. Cependant …

Le ton du Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres s'était chargé de rancœur. Il reporta son attention sur l'historique du monde digital, ses yeux devinrent très pâles, presque blancs. Son corps s'illumina et il reprit l'avatar destructeur qu'il pouvait adopter depuis qu'il avait absorbé la spore noire de Gennai. Il tendit ses bras qui se terminaient en bouche de canon vers l'historique du monde digital. Le livre s'éleva dans les airs et les deux bras d'Yggdrasil firent feu. Le cœur de Mlle Himekawa bondit dans sa poitrine. Horrifiée, elle vit les flammes d'Yggdrasil assaillir l'historique, le dévorer, le consumer avec fureur. Non … ce n'était pas possible … le seul livre qui contenait la vérité … Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et Piedmon fixaient l'historique qui ardait avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur devant le pouvoir de leur maître. Yggdrasil reprit alors son avatar de glace et tendit ses mains vers la boule de feu. Celle-ci se gela immédiatement. Mlle Himekawa étouffa un cri. Cependant, Yggdrasil avait l'ouïe fine. Il releva la tête et aperçut sa silhouette à demi-cachée dans l'ombre. Il leva de nouveau une main. Mlle Himekawa sentit brusquement une force irrépressible l'attirer jusqu'au Seigneur de l'Océan Ténèbres. Là, la pression s'évanouit et elle toucha de nouveau le sol. Yggdrasil posa alors son regard sur elle, et Mlle Himekawa sentit son sang se glacer : jamais un être vivant ne l'avait dévisagée avec autant de mépris et de haine.

– Toi …

Yggdrasil la saisit par le col et la souleva. Mlle Himekawa, tremblante, se débattit, mais elle sentit son corps se refroidir, sa gorge lui piquer, ses membres s'engourdir.

– Toi, répéta Yggdrasil en la dévisageant. Sale humaine … sales humains … je vous hais … tout est de votre faute …

Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques regardaient Mlle Himekawa s'affaiblir sans esquisser le moindre geste. Au contraire, cela semblait même leur plaire, surtout à Laylamon, qui ne supportait pas cette humaine qui lui faisait concurrence devant le maître. Piedmon, cependant, prit prudemment la parole :

– Maître … même si vous ne pouvez pas supporter les humains – sentiment que je partage, je vous assure – vous ne devriez peut-être pas tuer celle-ci tout de suite … elle pourrait peut-être encore nous être utile.

Les yeux d'Yggdrasil se réduisirent à deux fentes, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Mlle Himekawa. Celle-ci commençait à perdre conscience. Il ouvrit la main et la lâcha comme un vulgaire tas de chiffon. Elle s'effondra sur les dalles de pierre et reprit brusquement haleine la goulée d'air qu'elle avala lui brûla la gorge et les poumons.

– Piedmon a raison, acquiesça Yggdrasil. Toute humaine que tu es, tu m'as bien servi jusqu'à présent, Maki. Et comme tu me l'as rappelé, je ne suis pas Homeostasis. Même si l'espèce humaine a trahi les digimons, tu as su voir que j'agissais pour le bien. Je te laisse donc la vie. Cependant, sache une chose : si l'historique contenait des informations qui vont nous être utiles, il regorgeait surtout de mensonges. Cela vaut mieux que tu ne l'aies pas lu. D'ailleurs, il ne mérite même pas de continuer à exister, si nous voulons rétablir la paix.

Yggdrasil se retourna alors vers la boule cristallisée qui emprisonnait les restes de l'historique. Il leva deux doigts et fit réapparaître une fenêtre sur un mur de la grande salle. Puis, avec un geste rempli de haine, il projeta la boule carbonisée et congelée vers l'Océan des Ténèbres … où elle s'abîma. Mlle Himekawa, désespérée, demeura figée, le regard rivé sur les vagues d'encre de la mer sombre.

Yggdrasil se tourna alors vers le Sept Seigneurs démoniaques et déclara :

– Plus personne ne lira cet ouvrage qui nous insultent, nous les digimons. J'en ai tiré ce qui méritait de l'être, le reste n'est plus que cendres. Demain, j'utiliserai la spore noire du jeune humain et je pourrai sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres. Mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Après la défaite que vous avez infligée aux Enfants Élus, ils doivent se précipiter comme de vulgaires insectes vers la prison de Xuanwumon pour la libérer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils y parviennent. Les Bêtes Sacrées sont inférieures à votre pouvoir et au mien, mais je ne souhaite pas prendre de risques. Aussi, vous partez tous les sept pour les arrêter. Cette fois, je n'admettrai pas d'échec.

– Oui, maître, acquiesça Daemon en s'inclinant.

Ils se retirèrent à reculons de la salle. Yggdrasil posa alors son regard sur Piedmon.

– Toi, tu restes ici. Tu m'amèneras l'enfant demain.

– Bien, maître.

Yggdrasil remarqua alors que Mlle Himekawa se trouvait toujours à genoux devant lui, prostrée.

– Maki, je n'ai pas de mission à te confier pour le moment non plus. Tu peux sortir.

Elle se releva, chancelante.

– Bien, Seigneur, acquiesça-t-elle, plus morte que vive.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Enfants Élus avaient quitté le plateau venteux pour descendre dans la forêt qui s'étendait au pied de la falaise. Ils devaient la franchir pour parvenir à la mer du nord. Là, il leur faudrait trouver un moyen de traverser jusqu'à l'île où Xuanwumon était emprisonnée. Ils marchèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, dans une atmosphère de plus en plus sombre. L'ample feuillage des arbres de la forêt accentuait leur sensation d'obscurité grandissante. Leurs digimons, épuisés par les combats qu'ils avaient menés dans le labyrinthe, tombaient de fatigue. Quand ils commencèrent à avoir du mal à distinguer le chemin devant eux, ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour dormir et manger. Tous avaient emmené des vivres du monde réel, qu'ils distribuèrent en priorité aux digimons. Puis, frugalement, ils se partagèrent ce qu'il restait. Tout en mangeant, ils se racontèrent les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées dans le labyrinthe.

– Vous auriez vu le digimon qu'a dessiné Sakae ! s'exclama Takeru. Incroyable !

– Et après, renchérit Yamato, son symbole a brillé.

– C'est vrai ? s'exclama Meiko en se tournant vers sa sœur. Tu as activé ton symbole ?

– Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

– Alors … Ryudamon a atteint son niveau ultime ? demanda Koushiro.

– Oui ! Pas vrai, Ryudamon ?

– Absolument ! J'étais Ginryumon, quand tout à coup, je me suis senti envahi d'une énergie puissante ! Sakae, en me protégeant avec le digimon qu'elle avait créé, avait activé son symbole de la créativité. J'ai alors pu me digivolver en Hisyaryumon !

– J'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi tu ressembles, à ton niveau ultime, déclara Tentomon.

– Il était magnifique, affirma Patamon. Un dragon noir profond et rouge vif, avec des boules d'énergie dans chaque patte !

– Ça devait être impressionnant, admit Mimi.

– Oh, oui ! confirma Gabumon.

Sora remarqua alors seulement le mouchoir en tissu qui enveloppait le bras de Yamato :

– Yamato ! Tu es blessé ? s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée. Tu t'es fait ça pendant la bataille contre Sanzomon ?

– Non, pendant notre chute dans le labyrinthe. On a fait un pansement de fortune en attendant, mais je voulais le montrer à Joe.

– Fais-moi voir, répondit son ami en se levant.

Joe retira le bandage provisoire et sortit de l'antiseptique de son sac à dos. Il secoua la petite bouteille et en vaporisa sur la plaie pour la désinfecter. Sora vint s'agenouiller près de Yamato et observa la longue taillade qui courait sur son bras, inquiète. Sous l'emprise de Dianamon, elle avait vu le jeune homme en danger de mort. Même si elle savait à présent que n'était qu'une illusion, la crainte qu'elle avait ressentie dans le labyrinthe se réveilla à la vue du sang sur le bras de Yamato. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Joe surprit son regard et la rassura :

– Ce n'est qu'une entaille superficielle. Yamato, tu peux bouger tous tes doigts ?

– Oui, sans problème. Ça tiraille juste un peu.

– Alors, ce n'est pas grave.

– Tu en es sûr ? insista Sora.

– Certain. C'est juste que comme la plaie près du poignet, ça a pas mal saigné. Je vais bien serrer le pansement pour éviter que ça ne se rouvre.

– D'accord, merci Joe.

L'adolescent acheva de bander soigneusement le bras de son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête et vit que Sora le dévisageait toujours, préoccupée. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Elle se força à sourire, mais la ride qui creusait son front ne disparut pas pour autant. Yamato sentait que quelque chose de plus grave la tracassait, sans parvenir à deviner quoi. Sora n'était pas du genre à lui faire part de ses soucis facilement. Elle absorbait tout, laissait croire que cela ne l'affectait pas. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, comme pour chasser les peurs qui l'assaillaient, puis reporta son attention sur tout le groupe :

– Je crois que nous ferions bien de dormir quelques heures, déclara-t-elle. Nous en avons tous besoin.

– Oui, acquiesça Taichi. Nous devons être prêts à affronter les pièges qui emprisonnent Xuanwumon demain.

– Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, déclara M. Nishijima.

Alors que Meiko, Mimi, Joe et Sakae déployaient des couvertures pour tout le monde, Hikari demeura debout. Elle fixait M. Nishijima qui s'était assis face au foyer, dos à eux. Takeru lança alors à la jeune fille, tout en s'asseyant sur un édredon :

– Hé, Hikari ! Tu devrais venir te reposer.

Mais son amie ne bougea pas. Takeru fronça les sourcils, se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Il remarqua alors son regard grave et peiné. Il lui dit doucement :

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Hikari ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent gravement.

– Dans le labyrinthe, souffla-t-elle, Sora et M. Nishijima ont été trompés par une illusion que Dianamon a créée avec le pouvoir de la lune. Sora se croyait face à Yggdrasil et ses démons, mais M. Nishijima … il a cru revoir ses amis qui sont morts il y a dix ans. Quand je suis allée lui parler, il m'a prise pour Mlle Himekawa.

Takeru écarquilla les yeux. Hikari pinça les lèvres et ajouta :

– Je sais que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, que tout cela était l'œuvre de Dianamon, mais le fait qu'il m'ait prise pour elle me trouble. Tu sais, je ne pas peux m'empêcher de remarquer certaines similitudes entre elle et moi. Le fait que nous puissions toutes les deux entrer dans l'Océan des Ténèbres à notre guise … que nous ayons été possédées toutes les deux par Homeostasis … cela me fait peur, Takeru. Est-ce que tu crois … tu crois que j'aurais pu devenir comme elle ?

Takeru dévisagea profondément la jeune fille et déclara fermement :

– Non, Hikari, tu n'aurais pas pu devenir comme elle. Parce que je ne l'aurais pas permis.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et rencontra ses yeux bleus : dans ses pupilles brillait une volonté de la protéger qui la toucha profondément. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Pendant quelques minutes, elle garda le silence. Finalement, elle reprit :

– Tu as sans doute raison. Mais pourtant, il y a trois ans, quand je suis entrée dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, j'aurais pu y rester à tout jamais.

– C'est vrai, mais finalement ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que tu m'as permis de te venir en aide. Je crois que nous pouvons tous basculer du côté des ténèbres, mais ce qui compte, c'est à quel côté nous choisissons finalement de donner notre préférence. Et je sais que tu crois au côté lumineux, Hikari.

La jeune fille dévisagea intensément Takeru, dont l'expression était confiante. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

– De plus, ajouta-t-il, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait face aux ténèbres. Ken aussi y a cédé, puis les a repoussées. Meiko a également beaucoup souffert ces dernières semaines, mais comme toi, elle a choisi de rendre la lumière en elle plus forte que l'obscurité.

– C'est vrai ... depuis une semaine, Sora aussi craint les ténèbres. C'est sans doute pour cela que Dianamon a réussi à l'influencer pour forcer Piyomon à réaliser une digivolution sombre.

– Piyomon a réalisé une digivolution sombre ? répéta Takeru en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Comme Greymon quand il s'est transformé en Skullgreymon, il y a six ans ?

– Oui. Sora n'en a parlé à personne pendant le dîner. Je crois qu'elle en a honte.

– C'est possible … et je comprends ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

– Elle devrait au moins en parler à Taichi. Lui comprendrait.

– Ce n'est pas faux …

Hikari se tourna de nouveau vers M. Nishijima et le contempla avec tristesse.

– Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ces yeux, quand il était sous l'influence de Dianamon. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il garde cette lumière dans son regard. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre dans une illusion. C'était si dur de briser ses espoirs …

– Tu as fait ce qui était juste. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

– Je crois que la perte de ses amis lui a causé une souffrance beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il ne laisse transparaître.

– C'est très possible.

– Tu imagines ? C'est comme si trois d'entre nous mourraient pour sauver le monde digital …

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers leurs amis, endormis. Ils portèrent leur regard successivement sur leur visage, en essayant d'imaginer la douleur que leur causerait leur perte. Hikari sentit son cœur se serrer plus fort quand ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Takeru. Celui-ci s'aperçut de son trouble et posa une main sur son épaule :

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

La jeune fille frissonna au contact de la main de l'adolescent. Ils se sourirent, puis allèrent dormir à leur tour.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maki Himekawa sortit en silence de la pagode d'Yggdrasil. À présent que les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques étaient partis, un silence absolu hantait ce monde. Elle prit le chemin de la falaise, qu'elle entreprit de descendre en s'agrippant aux rochers. Plusieurs fois, des saillies égratignèrent ses mains, ses genoux. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne lui importait. L'historique du monde digital, le seul livre qui eut pu faire cesser ses tourments, avait été détruit. Plus aucune lumière ne viendrait raviver son cœur. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de hauteur de la plage, elle se laissa glisser depuis le rocher sur lequel elle se trouvait. Des griffures strièrent ses jambes, le sang perla sur sa peau. Elle atterrit sur le sable anthracite et se releva. Devant elle, l'Océan des Ténèbres, immense et terrible, s'étendait à perte de vue : le roulement de sa houle grondait comme les sourdes lamentations d'êtres damnés. Lentement, elle s'approcha du rivage. Cet océan pouvait engloutir le monde, engloutir les âmes. Maki Himekawa le savait. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'approcha de l'eau, déterminée. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le néant. Les vagues sombres commencèrent à monter sur ses chevilles …

… quand soudain son regard fut attiré par un objet sur le sable humide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se figea, le cœur battant.

Balloté par le reflux, l'historique du monde digital flottait à demi dans la mer obscure. Intact.

Mlle Himekawa, stupéfaite, se dirigea vers le livre. Elle le ramassa, puis passa sa main sur la couverture. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait vu Yggdrasil le calciner puis le congeler, pour ensuite le jeter à la mer … l'historique ne portait aucune marque de brûlure. Elle revint sur le sable, remit ses chaussures. Puis, elle observa les alentours afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'épiait. Mais seul un vent de désolation soufflait sur l'Océan des Ténèbres.

Elle remonta sur la plage et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : sous la falaise, un renfoncement créait une grotte où elle pourrait s'abriter. Elle entra dans la caverne et s'assit sur le sol dur et froid. Elle fixa de nouveau la couverture de l'historique du monde digital, aussi brillante que lorsqu'elle s'en était emparée dans le labyrinthe. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vers une heure du matin, Yamato vint relayer M. Nishijima. Gabumon l'aida à raviver le feu, car cette contrée du digimonde possédait un climat vraiment rigoureux. Heureusement, les arbres de la forêt créaient un paravent naturel qui les protégeait un peu de la bourrasque du nord. Puis, Yamato s'assit face aux flammes en se frictionnant les bras pour s'empêcher de somnoler. Il demeura ainsi une bonne demi-heure, dans le silence. Gabumon s'était blotti près de lui pour le réchauffer. Soudain, Yamato entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit Sora, debout. Elle avait les traits inquiets et le regard tourmenté.

– J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je n'arrive plus à me rendormir, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, Yamato ?

Il la dévisagea intensément.

– Bien-sûr. Viens.

Il déplia la couverture qu'il avait rabattue sur ses genoux afin que Sora puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la fixa, préoccupé. La peur qu'il avait lue dans son regard avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir la hantait encore. Il voulait tellement l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais comment l'amener à ce qu'elle se confie à lui ?

– Sora, ça va ?

Elle pinça les lèvres ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa jupe tandis qu'elle fixait le vide.

– Est-ce que … est-ce que Joe ou Hikari t'ont dit ce qui nous était arrivés dans le labyrinthe ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tendue.

– Non. Tu … tu veux m'en parler ?

Une ride se creusa sur le front de la jeune fille, oscillante. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme si le seul souvenir de son envoûtement par Dianamon la terrorisait. Elle hésita longuement.

– Tu sais que tu me parler sans appréhension, lui assura Yamato.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, indécise. Dans ses pupilles brillait la crainte d'être jugée. Elle garda le silence encore quelques instant. Puis, finalement, elle se lança :

– Nous avons affrontés une gardienne qui contrôlait le pouvoir de la lune. Elle nous a plongés, M. Nishijima, Piyomon et moi dans une illusion. Nous voyions chacun des choses différentes. Moi, à la place de Joe, de notre professeur et de nos digimons, j'ai cru que j'étais cernée par Yggdrasil, Daemon et Laylamon. Et puis … tu es apparu.

– Moi ? s'étonna Yamato.

– Oui … enfin, c'est ce que Dianamon a voulu me faire croire. Tu étais sans Gabumon, et j'ai cru que Daemon t'attaquait. J'ai eu … tellement peur pour toi, lâcha-t-elle, le souffle court.

Yamato cilla.

– Ma peur était si forte, qu'elle a commencé à se transformer en colère. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle rage, je t'assure. L'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, à toi ou à Piyomon … je ne me contrôlais plus. J'ai voulu que Piyomon se digivolve à tout prix, et … j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

– D'horrible ? Comment ça ?

Sora se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

– J'ai … j'ai forcé Piyomon à réaliser une évolution sombre.

Yamato écarquilla les yeux. Sora se tordit les mains, ses épaules tressautèrent.

– Depuis que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur Homeostasis, sur Yggdrasil … je suis constamment hantée par une crainte indéfinissable. Malgré tous nos efforts, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes rien face aux forces qui gouvernent ce monde. Nous n'avons pas su récupérer l'historique du monde digital. On ne sait même pas ce qu'Yggdrasil va faire à présent, et on n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'Homeostasis. Cette après-midi, quand tout le monde s'est levé pour suivre Taichi, quand tout le monde a refusé de s'avouer vaincu … je vous ai suivis, mais je ne croyais absolument pas à ce que je faisais.

Dans l'expression de Sora, Yamato lut un découragement mêlé à une crainte profonde. Son cœur se serra. Sora, les yeux humides, ferma les poings et poursuivit avec véhémence :

– Tous les jours, j'essaye d'être forte, d'oublier ces peurs qui me poursuivent, de ne rien laisser transparaître … mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais faire plus, faire mieux, me contenir, parce que je sais que nous sommes déjà tous suffisamment inquiets … mais plus je m'oblige à étouffer mes sentiments, moins je les contrôle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me briser, me ravager si je les laisse s'exprimer …

Des sanglots la secouèrent et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Le jeune homme la fixait, bouleversé. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état-là. À ce point épuisée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule face à la peur. Il se redressa sur ses talons, la prit contre lui et la serra très fort. D'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, il murmura :

– Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Tu ne dois pas garder des choses aussi terribles en toi. Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Même si les autres ne le savent pas, moi aussi, j'ai peur.

Sora cligna des yeux, surprise : Yamato, avoir peur ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était capable de garder son sang-froid, quelle que soit la situation. Le jeune homme poursuivit, d'une voix grave :

– Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes qu'un grain de sable dans le monde digital. Moi aussi, je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions faire quelque chose contre Yggdrasil maintenant qu'il a l'historique du monde digital. Mais je crois en notre force si nous sommes unis, nous et nos digimons. Piyomon tient à toi, et je suis sûr qu'elle t'a déjà pardonnée pour ce qui est arrivé dans le labyrinthe.

Sora sourit, passa une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes et essaya de sourire, malgré tout.

– Merci, Yamato.

– Je sais que tu prends beaucoup sur toi, en toutes circonstances. C'est une des qualités que j'admire le plus chez toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Tu n'es pas toute seule à affronter les épreuves je serai toujours là pour toi. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je veux que tu viennes me voir chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. D'accord ?

Sora se détacha de l'adolescent et le dévisagea intensément.

– Tu … tu me le dis sérieusement ? Ça ne t'embête pas ?

– Non, pas du tout ! Et même, je voudrais que tu le fasses plus souvent. Je veux t'aider Sora, parce que je … parce que je t'aime, termina-t-il à voix basse.

Sora cilla, son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration en de pareilles circonstances. Yggdrasil menaçait de sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres, ils avaient perdu l'historique du monde digital, et pourtant … ces deux mots, qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre en d'autres occasions, venaient de lui être murmurés par celui qu'elle aimait. Ils se dévisagèrent, longuement. Finalement, Yamato se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sora serra plus fort sa main et répondit à son baiser. La peur qui étreignait son cœur s'évanouit alors.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans la grotte où s'était réfugiée Mlle Himekawa, la lumière se tut, ravalée par les pages. Les voix s'éteignirent, recouvrant leur état originel de mots imprimés.

La jeune femme referma lentement l'historique du monde digital et demeura plusieurs minutes interdite, les mains tremblantes, le regard accroché au vide. Elle ne voyait plus ni la caverne, ni le livre. Seuls les mots et les images dansaient devant ses yeux, assourdissaient ses sens. Les cris et le fracas des explosions vibraient dans sa chair dans son esprit résonnait l'écho des ténèbres et de la lumière. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur son cou, solitaire.

Elle se redressa, chancelante, tout en serrant le livre contre elle. Un frisson la parcourut : pendant tant d'années, elle avait erré. Pendant tant d'années, elle avait vécu hors d'elle-même. À présent, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle sortit de la grotte et observa l'horizon : dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, le jour et la nuit étaient difficile à discerner. Pourtant, elle devinait que l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Dans les profondeurs de la pagode d'Yggdrasil, Ken somnolait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé par le Seigneur de l'Océan des Ténèbres, le froid l'empêchait de vraiment dormir. Un silence de mort régnait dans ce souterrain aux murs suintant d'humidité. Cela faisait cinq jours que Gennai avait été emmené hors de sa cellule et que Ken ne l'avait plus revu. Même s'il tâchait de le cacher à Wormon, son partenaire, et aux digimons de Daisuke, Miyako et Iori qui étaient enfermés avec lui, il avait peur. Il savait qu'Yggdrasil les avait enlevés lui et Gennai pour utiliser leur spore noire. Il connaissait le fonctionnement de ces germes maléfiques : la spore se nourrissait de la force vitale de l'être qu'elle habitait, tout en augmentant ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques. La retirer de son hôte revenait à vider ce dernier de toute énergie, ou pire … Ken serra les paupières. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pourtant, il savait qu'il serait le prochain. Quand Yggdrasil viendrait-il le chercher ? Qu'arriverait-il à Wormon et aux autres digimons s'il mourrait ? Une goutte d'eau tomba du plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol. Ken sentit soudain un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Wormon.

– Ken … tu as froid, n'est-ce pas ? dit le petit digimon. À deux, nous nous réchaufferons plus vite.

– Merci, Wormon. Viens, dit-il en ouvrant un pan de sa veste pour que son digimon s'y réfugie.

Ken releva la tête et vit que les digimons de ses amis s'étaient eux aussi réveillés. Tristement, il les contempla. Veemon fixa le sol et murmura :

– Je me demande quand nous allons sortir d'ici …

– Si nous sortons un jour, dit sombrement Hawkmon.

– Iori me manque, ajouta Armadillomon.

– Depuis combien de jours sommes-nous dans cette prison ? On perd la notion du temps ici, marmonna Veemon.

– Vous, cela fait déjà plusieurs mois, répondit Ken. Quant à moi, je crois que ça fait sept jours que j'ai été capturé, même si je n'en suis plus très sûr …

À cet instant, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers qui conduisaient aux souterrains. Ken se redressa, le cœur battant. Était-ce Yggdrasil ? Piedmon ? Allait-on l'emmener ?

– Ken, tu trembles, remarqua Wormon en relevant la tête vers son partenaire.

– Ne … ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le jeune homme sans toutefois maîtriser ses frémissements.

Une ombre avançait vers eux. À mesure qu'elle s'approchait, ses contours se précisèrent. Soudain, Ken reconnut Maki Himekawa.

– Vous ! dit-il en se levant. Vous venez pour me conduire devant Yggdrasil, c'est ça ?

– On ne vous laissera pas faire ! répliqua Wormon.

Mlle Himekawa ne répondit pas. Elle observait la grille électrifiée qui enfermait Ken dans sa cellule. Elle s'approcha alors du mur de droite, à l'extérieur de la prison, et passa la main sur la paroi. Elle sentit aussitôt un relief : des symboles digimons peints. Elle le savait. Piedmon n'avait pas le pouvoir de créer une grille électrifiée permanente. Cette barrière était maintenue grâce à un programme inscrit sur le mur. Elle ouvrit alors l'historique du monde digital, qui diffusa une lumière claire dans le souterrain. Les yeux de Ken s'écarquillèrent :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

À nouveau, Mlle Himekawa ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait les idéogrammes du mur, concentrée. Elle reporta son regard sur l'historique du monde digital, puis sur la paroi. Elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa veste, complètement froissé, et le trempa dans la flaque qu'avaient créée les gouttes d'eau du plafond. Elle se releva et commença à frotter la barre de l'un des caractères écrits sur la paroi. Elle frotta, frotta minutieusement … et bientôt, la barre disparut. Elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait et s'approcha de la grille électrifiée. Elle tendit le bras, lentement, vers un point précis … et sa main passa au travers sans être électrocutée. Elle fit un pas en avant et entra complètement dans la cellule. Ken, bouche bée, demanda :

– Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

– Il suffisait de changer le programme, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'agenouilla, posa l'historique du monde digital devant elle et le rouvrit. Puis, elle tira un morceau de craie de sa poche. La craie du labyrinthe, avec laquelle elle avait tenté de trouver son chemin. À présent, elle savait précisément quelle route elle devait suivre. Elle commença à tracer des caractères digimons à même le sol, avec soin. Ken, interloqué, finit par dire :

– Mais … mais que faîtes-vous ?

La jeune femme, sans relever la tête, répondit :

– Je te sauve la vie.

Ken ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, muet de stupeur. Finalement, il balbutia, décontenancé :

– Mais … vous servez Yggdrasil ! Vous nous aviez tendu un piège, à mes amis et moi ! C'est de votre faute s'ils sont dans le coma aujourd'hui ! C'est de votre faute si les Seigneurs démoniaques ont quitté l'Océan des Ténèbres !

Mlle Himekawa cilla et affronta le regard de l'adolescent :

– C'est vrai. Je suis coupable de tout cela. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que ces actions me permettraient d'atteindre mon but. Je le regrette, Ken Ichijouji.

Ken fixa intensément la jeune femme, le cœur battant sourdement. Dans l'expression sévère mais brisée de Mlle Himekawa, il eut l'impression de se voir, trois ans auparavant, quand il avait cessé d'être l'Empereur des digimons. À cette époque, la culpabilité l'avait dévoré, consumé, anéanti. C'était exactement ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Mlle Himekawa à cet instant. Cette vision le troubla. Il se ressaisit et demanda :

– Vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ?

– Oui, mais avant je veux faire autre chose.

Elle continua à tracer des caractères les uns à côtés des autres sur les dalles de pierre. Ken observa ses gestes, et soudain comprit.

– Vous créez un programme, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

Mlle Himekawa écarta une mèche de son front et s'assit sur ses talons. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Ken.

– Je vais transférer la spore noire qui vit en toi dans mon corps.

Ken recula d'un pas, comprenant subitement.

– Quoi ? Non ! Si Yggdrasil s'en rend compte, il vous tuera !

– Il ne le saura pas. Et toi, tu seras protégé.

– Si vous pouvez me faire sortir, si vous pouvez m'aider à m'évader, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne voulez plus servir les ténèbres !

– C'est vrai. Mais quelqu'un doit rester pour tromper Yggdrasil.

Ken cligna des yeux, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine.

– Et s'il vous démasque ?

– J'en assume le risque.

– Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

Mlle Himekawa pinça les lèvres, demeura d'abord silencieuse. Finalement, elle déclara :

– Pour rétablir cette justice que j'ai tant désirée. Et parce que vous devez savoir la vérité.

Elle désigna le livre posé au sol.

– Ceci est l'historique du monde digital. Il contient toutes les réponses.

– Quelles réponses ?

– Toutes. Tout ce qui concerne le digimonde et les hommes se trouve à l'intérieur. Quand j'aurai absorbé la spore noire qui t'habites, tu prendras cet ouvrage et tu t'évaderas. Tu iras chercher tes amis sur Terre. Tant que la spore vit en toi, Yggdrasil peut les maintenir dans le coma parce que tu éprouves de l'affection pour eux. Une fois que la spore sera dans mon organisme, cette pression ne pourra plus s'exercer, et tes amis se réveilleront. Vous devez retourner dans le monde digital et retrouver les autres Enfants Élus. Donne ce livre à Taichi Yagami et à Daigo Nishijima.

– Daigo Nishijima … vous faisiez tous les deux partie des premiers Enfants Élus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, acquiesça-t-elle tandis que la peine envahissait son regard.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'historique du monde digital et ajouta :

– Vous devez lire cet ouvrage tous ensemble. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Ne l'ouvre pas seul.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ken, légèrement effrayé.

– Ce qu'il contient est trop grave pour être lu seul.

Ken cilla, inquiet.

– D'accord.

Il la regarda finir de tracer les caractères digimons à même le sol, à l'aide de sa craie.

– Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de ce programme ?

– Grâce au livre, révéla-t-elle. Voilà, j'ai terminé. Agenouille-toi face à moi.

Ken s'exécuta, le cœur battant. Il se plaça face à Mlle Himekawa, le programme entre eux. La jeune femme tendit le bras au-dessus des symboles et dit fermement :

– Donne-moi ta main.

Ken obéit. Dès que leurs doigts s'unirent, le programme se mit à briller. Une poussière lumineuse s'éleva des caractères et enveloppa leurs deux mains. Une étrange fraîcheur envahit alors l'adolescent : il eut l'impression que tout son esprit, tout son cœur, tout son corps s'ouvrait, prenait une brusque inspiration d'air pur. Un fardeau à la fois mental et physique s'évapora lentement de son être. Il se sentit peu à peu plus léger, plus libre. La spore noire s'en allait. Il vivait depuis si longtemps avec elle qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de la manière dont elle pesait sur lui.

À l'inverse, Mlle Himekawa sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa poitrine, une présence pesante s'emparer de son esprit. Curieusement, elle eut également l'impression que ses capacités intellectuelles se décuplaient. Elle aurait pu, en cet instant, résoudre n'importe quelle énigme ou équation. La spore noire prit lentement possession de son corps. Puis, les caractères digimons cessèrent de briller et s'effacèrent d'eux-mêmes en quelques secondes, ils se furent volatilisés.

Ken releva la tête vers Mlle Himekawa et la dévisagea intensément : ses traits s'étaient creusés, ses cernes s'étaient accentués. Pourtant, dans son regard brûlait un feu inextinguible, une détermination farouche.

– Maintenant, dit-elle en se redressant, il faut sortir d'ici. Tiens, prend l'historique.

Ken se saisit du livre et le serra contre lui. Mlle Himekawa fouilla alors dans sa jupe et en tira quatre objets électroniques :

– Tiens, toi et tes amis aurez aussi besoin de ça.

Elle lui tendait son digivice, et ceux de Daisuke, Miyako et Iori. Ken prit le sien et mit les autres dans ses poches.

– Venez, dit Mlle Himekawa à l'adolescent et aux digimons.

Elle passa de nouveau à travers la grille électrifiée qu'elle avait désamorcée. Ken, Wormon, Veemon, Hawkmon et Armadillomon la suivirent. À pas de loup, ils reprirent l'escalier du souterrain. Parvenus au rez-de-chaussée de la pagode d'Yggdrasil, ils tournèrent sur la gauche. Aucun bruit ne leur parvint. Tous les Seigneurs démoniaques étaient absents, Yggdrasil devait avoir repris sa forme liquide dans la grande salle. Ils sortirent par une porte latérale et arrivèrent sur la falaise qui dominait l'Océan des Ténèbres.

– Tu sais comment sortir de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mlle Himekawa à Ken.

– Oui.

– Alors, ne perds pas de temps.

Ken dévisagea gravement la jeune femme.

– Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rester ici ?

– Certaine. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va aider tes amis.

Ken acquiesça, Wormon monta sur ses épaules. Puis, il s'éloigna de la pagode et entra dans la forêt de l'Océan des Ténèbres pour que la lumière de son digivice ne soit pas repérée par Yggdrasil. Il sortit l'appareil électronique et le tendit devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, et bientôt, une distorsion lumineuse apparut. Il passa aussitôt au travers, suivi des digimons de ses amis.


	42. L'île de la mer du Nord

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout chose je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! J'espère que malgré le contexte difficile de cette année vous pourrez passer un bon moment avec vos proches. Voici donc le chapitre 42, avec le retour de personnages que vous serez sans doute contents de revoir !**

**Je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis que j'ai commencé à la publier, ainsi que ceux qui seraient en train de la découvrir. Merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent une petite review, ça me booste toujours pour continuer à corriger et mettre en ligne la suite de cette fic :)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

Les vagues de la mer anthracite se brisèrent avec fracas sur les rochers. L'écume gicla dans les airs et se perdit en embruns qui mouillèrent le visage des Enfants Élus. Dès que le jour s'était levé sur la forêt où ils avaient dormi, ils s'étaient remis en route pour parvenir à la mer du nord. Une brume matinale humide enveloppait le rivage ; ils ne voyaient pas à deux cents mètres devant eux. La température avait continué de baisser et à chacune de leur expiration un nuage de buée s'élevait de leur bouche.

– Selon mes calculs, avança Koushiro, Xuanwumon se trouve sur une île à une demi-heure de traversée. S'il n'y avait pas autant de brouillard, je pense que nous la verrions de là où nous sommes.

– Alors, dit Taichi, rejoignons-la au plus vite.

– Je crois qu'il n'y a pas mille solutions, déclara Yamato. Il faut nous fabriquer un radeau si nous voulons traverser pouvoir traverser cette mer.

– Tu as raison, approuva Takeru.

Digimons et humains se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ils abattirent plusieurs arbres, coupèrent les racines et le feuillage pour ne conserver que les troncs, qu'ils lièrent entre eux. Comme ils étaient nombreux, ils durent prévoir une embarcation suffisamment large et robuste pour les supporter tous. Bientôt, le radeau fut mis à flots et ils se hissèrent à bord. Puis, à l'aide de rames, ils mirent le cap vers la position calculée par Koushiro. Le brouillard qu'ils traversaient était si compact qu'il en paraissait solide, comme une ouate en suspension qui étouffait jusqu'au bruit de leur progression sur l'eau.

– Je ne capte plus rien, déclara Koushiro en fermant son portable, mais on ne devrait pas tarder à voir l'île.

Tous les Enfants Élus et les digimons regardèrent droit devant eux. D'abord, ils ne distinguèrent rien.

Puis, ils se figèrent, bouche bée : l'arête d'un mur de pierre venait d'émerger de la brume. Ils avancèrent encore et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent devant une paroi noire d'au moins sept mètres de haut, dont la base plongeait dans la mer.

L'architecture les impressionna d'abord par ses dimensions. Puis, ils furent frappés par sa technique de construction : le mur avait été érigé grâce à d'immenses aiguilles de pierres noires ingénieusement imbriquées. Un premier étage se composait de plusieurs dizaine d'aiguilles alignées les unes à côtés des autres ; au-dessus, d'autres aiguilles avaient été placées perpendiculairement aux premières ; les couches de colonnes mégalithiques se superposaient ainsi pour créer la gigantesque paroi qui se dressait devait eux. Les Enfants Élus ne tardèrent pas à s'apercevoir que ce mur se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres sur l'eau.

– Whouah, qu'est-ce que c'est haut ! souffla Patamon.

– On dirait un rempart, dit Takeru.

– Ça a tout l'air de l'être, acquiesça Taichi.

– Alors, il y a peut-être une ville à l'intérieur ? émit Agumon.

– Pas sûr … regardez toute la végétation qui mange les pierres, remarqua Gabumon.

– C'est comme si cet endroit était abandonné, ajouta Tentomon.

– Encore des ruines ? soupira Joe. Ne pourrait-on pas rencontrer un peu de vie dans les endroits du digimonde que nous découvrons ? À chaque fois que nous avons délivré une Bête Sacrée, elle se trouvait dans un endroit désert !

– Yggdrasil a bien choisi ses prisons, observa M. Nishijima. D'abord le sommet d'une montagne, puis un volcan, et maintenant une île déserte … des lieux inaccessibles.

– C'est vrai, mais cela commence à devenir agaçant ! rouspéta Joe.

– Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Hikari.

– Moi, ces ruines me rappellent quelque chose, marmonna Mimi en réfléchissant.

Ils longèrent l'architecture sombre. Soudain, ils aperçurent un canal qui s'enfonçait entre deux pans de la muraille : ils s'y engagèrent. Cette voie d'eau était en réalité connectée à d'autres canaux qui serpentaient à travers les constructions monumentales ; ils pouvaient circuler à travers les ruines sans quitter leur radeau.

– C'est comme à Venise, souffla Sakae.

– Cette pierre noire me rappelle la pierre du volcan de Zhuqiaomon, ajouta Ryudamon.

– Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama soudain Mimi en frappant sa paume gauche de son poing droit. Un été, quand j'habitais aux États-Unis, je suis allée en vacances avec mes parents dans le Pacifique. Nous avons visité une île en ruines qui possédait exactement la même architecture !

– Une île du Pacifique ? répéta Takeru.

– Oui, elle a été construite il y a très longtemps, avec des mégalithes de basalte en forme d'aiguilles, exactement comme ceux-là !

– C'est vrai que cette pierre sombre pourrait être du basalte, admit Koushiro en contemplant la muraille. Celui-ci est formé par la lave, et en se refroidissant la lave se fissure. Elle forme alors des aiguilles de basalte que les constructeurs des ruines que tu as visitées, Mimi, ont pu utiliser directement pour construire leur cité …

– Mais je me rappelle que le guide se demandait comment les gens avaient pu apporter ces pierres qui pesaient plus de cinquante tonnes sur une île au milieu de l'océan …

– C'est vrai, c'est étonnant, reconnut Tailmon.

– Alors, l'île que nous traversons serait une copie digitale de cette île du Pacifique ? récapitula Sora.

– Ça y ressemble beaucoup, en tout cas, confirma Mimi. L'île que j'ai visitée avec mes parents avait été abandonnée, comme celle-ci paraît l'être, et certaines personnes prétendaient même qu'elle était hantée …

– Hantée ? répéta Yamato, soudain inquiet.

– Tu as peur, Yamato ? rit Mimi. C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas beaucoup participé à nos récits d'histoires effrayantes, au lycée …

– Oh, ça va !

– En tout cas, c'est une drôle de coïncidence que ces ruines aient été reproduites dans le monde digital, observa Sakae.

– Plutôt, confirma Tentomon. Xuanwumon est censé être là-dedans ?

– Absolument, leur assura Koushiro. Ce sont les coordonnées exactes.

– Alors, débarquons, décida Taichi.

Certains morceaux du rempart s'étaient effondrés et des mégalithes émergeaient de l'eau : ils durent manœuvrer avec précaution pour accoster. Là, ils mirent pied à terre. Gomamon fixait le fond de l'eau, intrigué.

– Gomamon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Joe.

Son digimon plongea soudain dans la mer et descendit un peu en profondeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il refit surface et déclara :

– C'est bien ce que je pensais : il n'y a aucune terre sous ces pierres ; cette île est complètement artificielle !

– Artificielle ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

– Et si cette île digitale avait été construite par les mêmes personnes que celles qui ont bâti la ville de la bulle virtuelle ? émit Meiko.

– C'est possible, acquiesça Taichi.

– Bon, essayons de trouver Xuanwumon, proposa M. Nishijima.

– Avant que les fantômes n'apparaissent ! plaisanta Takeru en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

– C'est pas drôle ! répliqua Yamato.

Ils commencèrent à arpenter les rues de basalte de la cité. Effectivement, tout était en ruine ; la végétation rongeait la pierre et s'infiltrait entre tous les interstices pour plonger leurs racines directement dans la mer. Bien qu'ils se trouvent au nord du digimonde, dans un froid presque continental, les plantes rappelaient étrangement celles des paysages tropicaux. Ils débouchèrent soudain sur une terrasse envahie par de grands arbres au tronc argentés, plus hauts encore que l'architecture de basalte. Leur cime devait culminer à plus de quarante mètres et déployait un ramage de petites feuilles vertes ovales. Les racines de ces grands arbres soulevaient et déformaient les dalles du sol. Tout au fond de cette terrasse se dressait un temple qui rappelait les majestueuses ruines d'Angkor. Le porche qui permettait de pénétrer à l'intérieur était entièrement gravé de reliefs. De chaque côté de cette entrée se déroulaient des galeries couvertes. Des racines plus larges que l'un des Enfants Élus les assaillaient, se dressant depuis le sol jusqu'aux toits des galeries pour les recouvrir tels les tentacules d'un poulpe, tandis que le tronc auquel elles appartenaient continuait de se hisser vers le ciel.

– Incroyable ! s'émerveilla Sakae. Ces arbres transpercent et soutiennent les ruines à la fois !

– Tu as raison, certaines racines empêchent les ruines de s'écrouler, acquiesça Mimi.

– La nature et l'architecture sont complètement entremêlées, dit Meiko.

– C'est magnifique, souffla Sora.

– Xuanwumon se trouve sans doute à l'intérieur du temple, dit Joe.

– Alors, allons-y, déclara Taichi.

Ils s'engagèrent sous le porche. De l'autre côté, ils tombèrent sur un cloître à ciel ouvert entièrement sculpté. Ils le traversèrent jusqu'à une seconde porte : celle-ci donnait sur un escalier qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs du temple. Ils l'empruntèrent. Au bas des marches, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle entièrement sculptée. Au fond de cette pièce voûtée s'élevait une immense porte close, elle aussi décorée.

– La prison de Xuanwumon, murmura Hikari.

– Regardez ça ! s'exclama alors Takeru. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il pointait du doigt un ensemble de filins métalliques qui courraient le long du mur. Chaque filin passait dans un système de palans, de poulies et de contrepoids ingénieusement reliés entre eux. L'ensemble encadrait la porte ornée de bas-reliefs. Koushiro suivit des yeux le système et remarqua alors une table de pierre, sur le côté gauche de la porte. Il s'en approcha, ses amis sur ses talons. Sur la table reposait une balance à l'ancienne avec deux plateaux de cuivre. Sur l'un d'eux était posé un poids, qui déséquilibrait la balance. Quinze autres poids de diverses tailles étaient alignés à côté de la balance. Sur le mur, derrière la table, des symboles différents des ornements de la salle se détachaient.

– Ce sont des symboles digimons ! s'exclama Sora.

– Tout à fait, acquiesça Koushiro.

– Je me demande à quoi peut servir cette balance, dit Yamato.

– Que disent les inscriptions, Koushiro ? demanda Mimi.

– Attendez, j'allume mon ordinateur pour vous les traduire.

Il pianota plusieurs minutes, puis, il déclara :

– Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! L'inscription porte le message suivant :

« _Dans les profondeurs des pierres et des racines, la tortue sacrée est enfermée. Qui voudra l'affranchir devra réaliser la bonne pesée, car seul l'équilibre peut donner accès à la clé. Mais le poids déjà disposé ne peut être touché, sous peine que la tortue soit définitivement scellée. Pour arriver à l'équilibre, méditez ceci : « Pour faire contrepoids, je dois peser une livre. Les quinze poids sont les quinze premiers termes de la suite de Fibonacci. Chaque boule de plomb pèse son terme en grammes. Trouvez la bonne somme, et vous atteindrez l'équilibre. » La tortue ne renaîtra que si la clé est unie au cœur de celle qui mourut pour elle. »_

Les Enfants Élus échangèrent un regard, perplexe. Yamato se gratta le menton et dit à Koushiro :

– Tu pourrais le relire ? Parce que là, je crois que je suis perdu.

– Ce n'est pas évident, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous sommes bien en face de la prison de Xuanwumon, déclara M. Nishijima. La tortue sacrée fait bien référence à l'ancienne partenaire d'Ibuki.

– « Qui voudra l'affranchir devra réaliser la bonne pesée, car seul l'équilibre peut donner accès à la clé. » Si je saisis bien cette phrase, réfléchit Taichi, il faut que nous trouvions les poids qui permettent d'équilibrer cette balance ?

– Oui, pour actionner le système de filins autour de la porte, dit Koushiro. C'est ce système qui devrait nous donner accès à une clé, qui, si l'on en croit le message, permettra de libérer Xuanwumon.

– Mais on doit faire tout ça sans toucher le poids déjà en place sur la balance ! souligna Sora. Le message le dit expressément : « Le poids déjà disposé ne peut être touché, sous peine que la tortue soit définitivement scellée. »

– Encore un truc super simple, marmonna Joe.

– On a tout de même des indices pour trouver les bons poids à utiliser, souligna Koushiro.

– Ce charabia à la fin ? fit Mimi, dubitative.

– Ce n'est pas un charabia ! répliqua Koushiro. Il y a juste des références mathématiques !

– Oh, excuse-moi !

– Ne nous énervons pas, tempéra Sakae. Le message ne doit pas être si difficile à déchiffrer …

– En tout cas, comme pour chacune des autres Bêtes Sacrées, nous aurons besoin de deux symboles pour ouvrir la porte, observa Meiko. Regardez, à côté du message, il y a deux alcôves prévues à cet effet !

Elle avait raison. Taichi se tourna vers M. Nishijima :

– Vous avez dit que la partenaire de Xuanwumon, avant que celle-ci ne devienne une Bête Sacrée, s'appelait Ibuki. Comment était-elle ? Il faut que nous trouvions lesquels des symboles que nous possédons lui correspondaient.

– Eh bien, Ibuki était une jeune fille très intelligente et d'une grande curiosité. Elle avait souvent les meilleures notes en primaire. Elle était bilingue en anglais depuis l'enfance et quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée elle avait commencé à apprendre le français et l'espagnol.

– Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de doutes sur le premier symbole, déclara Takeru. C'est celui de Koushiro.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

– Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur Ibuki ? demanda Taichi à M. Nishijima.

– Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et se lancer dans des expériences. Elle était passionnée de maquettisme, elle pouvait passer des heures à reproduire en miniature des villes, des paysages, après avoir dessiné le plan en 2D … elle était vraiment douée.

– Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter non plus pour le deuxième symbole, dit Mimi. C'est celui de Sakae !

– Tu as raison, acquiesça Meiko.

– Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à déchiffrer le charabia mathématique ! dit Joe en reprenant espoir.

À cet instant, une déflagration provenant de l'extérieur se répercuta à travers tout le temple. Les Enfants Élus relevèrent la tête et l'inquiétude s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Ils quittèrent la grande salle, reprirent l'escalier, traversèrent le cloître en courant et débouchèrent sur la grande terrasse. Le grondement qu'ils avaient entendu résonna de nouveau. Le son était encore loin, mais il se rapprochait. Ils rejoignirent les rives de l'île où se trouvait leur radeau et là, ils se figèrent.

Au-dessus de la mer, le brouillard s'était levé. Cependant, de pesants nuages noirs envahissaient le ciel. Filant au-dessus des flots gris, Daemon, Lucemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Laylamon, Belphemon et Beelzemon se dirigeaient vers l'île.

– Les Seigneurs démoniaques ! s'écria Sora, paniquée.

– Quoiqu'Yggdrasil ait lu dans l'historique du monde digital, il n'aura pas perdu de temps, maugréa M. Nishijima.

– Et cette fois, il nous envoie ses sept démons en même temps ! dit Yamato en serrant les poings.

– Il nous faut de l'aide, décréta Taichi. Nous avons besoin de temps pour libérer Xuanwumon. Takeru, Hikari, Joe, Mimi, M. Nishijima ! Appelez les Bêtes Sacrées ! Avec un peu de chance, elles pourront retenir les démons !

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Takeru prit les mains d'Hikari, Mimi prit celles de Joe, et avec M. Nishijima, ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils se concentrèrent, appelant de toutes leurs forces les trois Bêtes Sacrées. Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques se rapprochaient à toute vitesse. Soudain, un mugissement aigu et un cri d'oiseau traversèrent l'océan. Un rugissement de fauve répondit presque aussitôt à ces deux premiers appels.

– Ils nous ont entendus ! s'exclama Takeru, victorieux.

En effet, ils distinguèrent bientôt la silhouette ondoyante d'Azulongmon et les plumes flamboyantes de Zhuqiaomon qui survolaient la mer à vive allure. Au-dessous d'eux, ils reconnurent Baihumon qui fendait les flots à la nage. Azulongmon contorsionna son long corps transparent entouré de chaînes et lança en direction des Seigneurs démoniaques :

– Blue thunder !

Une décharge électrique jaillit de la corne au-dessus de sa tête et fusa vers les démons. Belphemon répliqua en générant lui aussi de l'électricité avec ses cornes de bouc, tandis que Leviamon ouvrait sa gueule pour cracher des flammes vertes. Zhuqiaomon battit des ailes pour repousser leurs attaques, puis fit feu des deux canons qu'il portait sur son dos. Lucemon répliqua par ses boules d'énergie, Belzeemon dégaina ses pistolets et tira. Les trois attaques s'entrechoquèrent en plein ciel avec une déflagration effrayante. Daemon fit naître une énorme boule de feu entre ses paumes qu'il projeta vers Azulongmon et Zhuqiaomon. Son offensive fut interceptée par une vague de métal que Baihumon venait de cracher. Laylamon et Barbamon rétorquèrent par leurs éclairs corrosifs et leurs flammes sombres, mais leurs attaques se perdirent dans la mer. Les Bêtes Sacrées forcèrent l'allure et parvinrent avant les Seigneurs démoniaques jusqu'à l'île. Là, Baihumon sortit de l'eau, tandis qu'Azulongmon et Zhuqiaomon se postaient au-dessus de la rive pour protéger l'île.

– Merci d'être venus ! leur lança Hikari.

– Dépêchez-vous de libérer Xuanwumon. Nous ne pourrons pas vaincre les démons si nous ne sommes que trois, les avertit Baihumon.

Les Sept Seigneurs démoniaques fusaient vers eux en préparant leurs attaques. Daemon créa une gigantesque boule de feu que les autres démons nourrirent de leurs attaques.

– Purgatory claws ! répliqua Zhuqiaomon.

L'oiseau de feu généra un vent puissant en battant des ailes afin de repousser la boule de feu, pendant que Baihumon tentait de solidifier l'attaque des démons avec son métal. Leviamon descendit en piqué vers Zhuqiaomon et le frappa d'un puissant coup de queue. L'oiseau, sonné, perdit de l'altitude. Azulongmon voulut le défendre, mais Lucemon et Barbamon projetèrent vers lui des flammes et des boules d'énergie qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Baihumon réussit à métalliser les attaques, mais trop tard. Azulongmon et Zhuqiaomon s'étaient écartés, créant une brèche dans le mur qu'ils avaient formé pour protéger l'île. Belphemon et Beelzemon s'y engouffrèrent.

– Non ! cria Baihumon.

Terrifiés, les Enfants Élus virent les deux démons arriver vers eux. Taichi saisit son digivice fermement :

– Koushiro, Sakae, retournez dans le souterrain pour résoudre le mécanisme qui libèrera Xuanwumon ! Meiko, Takeru, Hikari, allez avec eux ! Si ça tourne mal, je veux que vous soyez à l'abri !

– Mais, grand frère … protesta Hikari.

– Ne discute pas et vas-y ! Si nos digimons ne parviennent pas à retenir Belphemon ou Beelzemon, vous devez être avec Koushiro et Sakae pour leur résister ! Il faut délivrer Xuanwumon coûte que coûte !

– Taichi a raison, acquiesça Takeru en saisissant Hikari par la main. Viens !

Les cinq adolescents, suivis de Tentomon, Ryudamon, Tailmon et Patamon se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du temple.

Pendant ce temps, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Joe et Mimi sortirent leur digivice pour permettre à leurs digimons d'évoluer : Agumon se digivolva en Greymon, Gabumon en Garurumon, Piyomon en Birdramon, Gomamon en Ikkakumon, Palmon en Togemon. Puis, les cinq symboles des adolescents s'activèrent et permirent à leurs partenaires d'accéder au niveau ultime : Greymon devint Métalgreymon, Garurumon se transforma en Weregarurumon, Birdramon en Garudamon, Ikkakumon en Zudomon et Togemon en Lillymon. Ensemble, ils se dressèrent face à Belphemon et Beelzemon qui chargeaient déjà vers eux.

– Marteau vulcain ! lança Zudomon.

– Griffe de loup ! attaqua Weregarurumon.

– Giga-blaster ! visa Métalgreymon.

Mais Belphemon accumula de l'électricité entre ses cornes et cria :

– Lightning horn !

La charge électrique explosa et neutralisa les attaques de Zudomon, Weregarurumon et Métalgreymon. Pendant ce temps, Garudamon et Lillymon fondaient sur Beelzemon et lancèrent :

– Canon fleur !

– Lame de feu !

Mais Beelzemon leva ses pistolets et tira : les balles laminèrent les attaques des deux digimons.

– Ils sont forts ! s'exclama Mimi.

– Et encore … vous n'avez rien vu ! ricana Beelzemon.

Les deux Seigneurs démoniaques se remirent en position, prêts à lancer l'offensive.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Ken avait traversé la distorsion qu'il avait fait apparaître dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, il s'était retrouvé dans l'une des nombreuses forêts du monde digital. Il avait saisi son digivice et s'était mis en quête d'un poste de télévision : à la différence des digivices de Taichi et ses amis qui ne possédaient pas cette propriété, son D3 pouvait se connecter à la Terre grâce à ces postes qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans le digimonde, et ainsi ouvrir un portail vers le monde réel. Il n'avait pas tardé à trouver une télévision. Suivi par Veemon, Hawkmon et Armadillomon, Wormon sur ses épaules, il avait orienté son digivice vers l'écran et ouvert le passage.

Il avait alors atterri dans sa chambre, à Tokyo. À peine avait-il mis un pied en dehors que sa mère sortait de la cuisine, son père à sa suite. Le soleil s'était levé et ses parents se préparaient pour aller travailler. Quand ils virent leur fils, la surprise et la joie s'allumèrent sur leur visage :

– Ken, tu es rentré ! s'exclama son père.

– Alors, ta mission avec tes amis a duré moins longtemps que prévu ? se réjouit sa mère. Cela veut dire que vous avez déjà atteint votre but ! Mais tu as retrouvé Wormon ! Comme je suis contente que vous soyez à nouveau réunis !

Ken se força à sourire, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ses parents. Même s'il était très heureux de les revoir, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Il devait s'assurer que Daisuke, Miyako et Iori avaient repris conscience ; de plus, ils avaient une mission à accomplir : apporter l'historique du monde digital à Taichi.

– Mais, qui sont tous ces digimons ? s'étonna alors sa mère en se penchant.

– Ce sont … ce sont les partenaires de mes amis.

– Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés dans le digimonde ?

Veemon, Hawkmon et Armadillomon adressèrent un regard en biais à Ken. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre : mieux valait que ses parents ignorent qu'il venait de passer une semaine dans une geôle glacée.

– Papa, maman … j'aimerais pouvoir rester avec vous, mais je dois rejoindre mes amis. Notre mission n'est pas terminée.

– Mais, Ken … tu viens de rentrer ! protesta son père.

– Je sais, mais … je dois y aller. Je suis désolé.

L'adolescent embrassa rapidement sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil, il se retourna. Il dévisagea son père et sa mère, qui semblaient déçus, et leur dit d'une voix rassurante :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. Je vous aime.

Émus, ses parents n'émirent pas d'autres objections. L'adolescent fila dans les escaliers de son immeuble, les digimons sur ses talons.

Dès qu'il fut dans la rue, il alluma son portable et consulta les lignes de bus qui se rendaient à l'hôpital. Il en sélectionna une dont l'arrêt se trouvait proche de lui et courut le prendre. Vers sept heures du matin, il entrait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il ne prit pas la peine de se manifester à l'accueil : il se rappelait parfaitement dans quelle chambre se trouvaient ses amis. Heureusement, les couloirs n'étaient pas encore envahis de médecins et de visiteurs et les digimons n'attirèrent pas trop l'attention. Ken monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, parcourut les couloirs. Enfin, il arriva devant une grande chambre, celle reposaient où ses amis la dernière fois qu'il y était passé. Il gardait gravé dans sa mémoire leur visage impassible, leurs yeux clos, leur corps inerte, plongés dans le coma d'Yggdrasil. Quand il arriva devant la porte, un immense soulagement envahit son cœur.

Daisuke, Miyako et Iori étaient assis dans leur lit, en blouse d'hôpital. Il semblait qu'ils venaient de revenir à eux ; ils paraissaient encore étourdis : Iori se frottait les yeux, Daisuke observait la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Miyako attrapa ses lunettes et leva alors la tête : elle aperçut Ken à travers la porte vitrée. L'adolescent pénétra dans la chambre en souriant :

– Vous êtes réveillés …

– Ken … dit Miyako, hébétée. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Et nous … qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'hôpital ? ajouta Daisuke, désorienté. Que nous est-il arrivé ?

– Mais … tu es avec nos digimons ! s'exclama alors Iori en se penchant vers Ken. Armadillomon !

– Iori, comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! se réjouit le digimon en sautant sur les couvertures du jeune garçon.

– Daisuke … tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais, avoua Veemon en s'approchant de son lit. Depuis quatre mois …

– Quatre mois ? De … de quoi tu parles ?

– Mon dernier souvenir est celui de notre bataille contre Alphamon, se remémora Miyako. Et nous étions en train de perdre …

– Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit tranquillement Ken. Mais avant … je tiens à vous dire que je suis très heureux que vous alliez bien.

Ses amis le fixèrent, perplexes et déroutés. Ken s'assit sur une chaise devant leurs lits et les dévisagea. Revenir à la vie après plusieurs mois d'inconscience causait un choc. Il l'avait vécu avant eux : il avait éprouvé cette étrange impression de revenir de très loin, de reconnaître le monde réel sans retrouver ses repères immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas les brusquer, mais il devait les mettre au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé. L'avenir de la Terre et du monde digital en dépendait.

Il entreprit alors de leur narrer tous les évènements qu'ils ignoraient depuis qu'ils avaient été plongés dans le coma. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade tendue par Mlle Himekawa et qu'ils avaient perdu leur bataille contre Alphamon. Par la suite, ils avaient été faits prisonniers par Yggdrasil qui les avait maintenus dans un sommeil artificiel. Leurs digimons, eux, avaient été jetés en prison. Pendant ce temps, Yggdrasil avait attaqué le monde réel grâce à Meicoomon, la partenaire d'une Enfant Élue que Taichi et ses amis avaient rencontrée quelques mois auparavant. Il leur résuma les batailles auxquelles leurs aînés avaient dû se livrer contre les Maîtres de l'Ombre ressuscités, puis contre Ordinemon. Il leur raconta comment Taichi et M. Nishijima les avaient libérés du laboratoire du monde digital dans lequel ils étaient retenus prisonniers.

Puis, Yggdrasil avait lancé une nouvelle offensive en envoyant les Seigneurs démoniaques dans le digimonde, puis sur Terre. Il leur exposa la stratégie élaborée par les autres Enfants Élus de libérer les Bêtes Sacrées pour contrer cette menace. Il leur apprit qu'une nouvelle Enfant Élue s'était jointe à leur groupe, nommée Sakae. Il leur rapporta comment il avait été fait prisonnier avec Gennai, comment ce dernier avait été emmené et probablement désintégré. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu de contact avec Taichi et les autres et il ignorait s'ils avaient réussi à libérer les Bêtes Sacrées. À mesure qu'il détaillait tous ces épisodes, il voyait mille et une émotions se succéder sur le visage de ses amis : surprise, rage, incrédulité, horreur, peine, admiration, peur. Ils comprenaient que leur sommeil avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginé et apprendre tout ce qu'il s'était produit pendant leur coma les atterra.

– Eh ben, souffla finalement Daisuke. On dirait qu'on a raté beaucoup de choses, depuis quatre mois …

– Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Iori. C'est effrayant.

– Si ça peut vous rassurer, ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis revenu à moi, déclara Ken avec empathie. Mais c'est vrai qu'en deux semaines, il s'est déjà passé beaucoup de choses …

– Mais d'ailleurs, dit alors Miyako, tu nous as dit que tu avais été fait prisonnier, non ? Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer ?

Une ride creusa le front de Ken. Il dévisagea ses amis et leur révéla :

– C'est Mlle Himekawa qui m'a permis de m'évader.

Ses amis ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise.

– Mlle Himekawa … cette femme qui nous a attirés dans un piège ? se rappela Daisuke, ahuri. Celle qui nous a conduits dans le digimonde pour que nous nous retrouvions face à Alphamon ? C'est à cause d'elle que nous avons été faits prisonniers par Yggdrasil !

– Et elle t'a sauvé la vie ? lâcha Miyako, incrédule.

– Ce n'est pas possible, ça cache une ruse, se méfia Iori.

– Je sais, ça a l'air dingue comme ça, reconnut Ken. Mais … je crois qu'elle voulait sincèrement m'aider. Nous aider.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? lui demanda Miyako, dubitative.

– Parce qu'elle m'a donné ça.

L'adolescent mit sur ses genoux un sac à dos qu'il avait pris chez lui. Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair et en sortit l'historique du monde digital. Ses amis fixèrent l'ouvrage à la couverture d'un bleu profond, aux grains luminescents et nacrés, fascinés.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Daisuke.

– L'historique du monde digital. Il semblerait que ce soit un livre qu'ait convoité Yggdrasil, mais je ne sais pas comment, Mlle Himekawa a réussi à s'emparer de lui et à me le remettre. Elle m'a dit qu'il contenait toutes les informations qui concernent le monde digital et les hommes.

– Quand tu dis toutes les informations … tu veux dire que ce livre explique comment le monde digital a été créé ? murmura Iori, impressionné.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Mlle Himekawa m'a dit que nous devions l'apporter à Taichi et à Daigo Nishijima, et que nous ne devions le lire que lorsque nous serions tous ensemble.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Iori.

– Elle m'a dit … que ce qu'il contient est trop grave pour être lu seul.

Daisuke, Miyako et Iori dévisagèrent Ken, surpris et inquiets.

– Il y a autre chose, ajouta Ken. Avant de me libérer de ma cellule, Mlle Himekawa a … elle a absorbé la spore noire qui était en moi.

– La spore … celle qui intéressait Daemon il y a trois ans ? se souvint Daisuke.

– Oui. En fait, nous ne le savions pas, mais Yggdrasil devait déjà être derrière tout cela il y a trois ans. Daemon est au service d'Yggdrasil, comme tous les Seigneurs démoniaques. Si nous ne l'avions pas vaincu ce jour-là, peut-être aurions-nous fait la connaissance d'Yggdrasil plus tôt …

– Pourquoi Yggdrasil est-il intéressé par les spores noires ? demanda Miyako, inquiète.

– Parce que grâce à elles il peut gagner en puissance et sortir de l'Océan des Ténèbres, où il est actuellement enfermé.

– Tu veux dire … qu'il pourrait attaquer le monde ? comprit Daisuke, terrifié.

– Oui. C'est aussi grâce à cette spore, et à l'affection que je vous porte, qu'Yggdrasil vous maintenait dans le coma. En prenant la spore noire dans son corps, Mlle Himekawa vous a permis de sortir de ce sommeil de quatre mois.

– Mais si je me rappelle bien, réfléchit Iori, si l'on utilise cette spore, la personne à qui elle appartient perd toute énergie …

– Oui, confirma Ken. Vu que je portais la mienne depuis des années, je crois même que si Yggdrasil l'avait absorbée … ça m'aurait tué. Comme Gennai.

– Mlle Himekawa … savait-elle à quoi elle s'engageait en transférant la spore noire dans son corps ? demanda Daisuke.

– Oui. C'est pour cela que je ne crois pas qu'elle nous manipule.

Tous baissèrent les yeux, pensifs. Iori fronça les sourcils, le regard dur.

– Moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça doit cacher un piège. Pourquoi cette femme, qui nous a trompés, qui a trompé Taichi et les autres serait maintenant de notre côté ?

– Peut-être parce qu'elle regrette, émit Miyako.

– Je n'y crois pas.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ken. J'ai bien cessé d'être l'Empereur des digimons.

– C'était différent.

– Pourquoi ? Mlle Himekawa a fait beaucoup de mal, mais moi aussi j'avais maltraité les digimons. Vous m'avez pardonné.

– Je sais, mais … Mlle Himekawa est une adulte. Elle devrait avoir eu la sagesse de résister au mal.

– Ce n'est pas si évident, tempéra Daisuke. Rappelle-toi Oikawa : c'était un adulte. Mais il désirait tant entrer dans le digimonde, réaliser son rêve d'enfant, qu'il n'a pas hésité à servir BelialVandemon et à implanter des spores noires dans les enfants qu'Arukenimon et Mummymon avaient enlevés.

Iori pinça les lèvres. Il se rappelait bien d'Oikawa ; il le soutenait quand son corps s'était désintégré, au seuil du monde digital, pour purifier ce monde des méfaits de BelialVandemon. Cet homme, qui avait été ami de son père, aurait tout donné pour découvrir le digimonde et avoir un partenaire. BelialVandemon le savait et l'avait utilisé. Se pouvait-il que Mlle Himekawa ait été manipulée par Yggdrasil, elle aussi ? Iori croyait plutôt qu'elle avait agi de son plein gré.

Daisuke observa Iori : il se rappelait que le jeune garçon avait mis du temps à pardonner Ken d'avoir été l'Empereur des digimons. Iori considérait la droiture et la loyauté comme deux valeurs sacrées, qu'on ne pouvait pas violer. Daisuke savait que c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas croire à la reconversion de Mlle Himekawa. Mais lui voulait y croire.

– En tout cas, acheva Ken, notre mission est maintenant d'apporter ce livre à Taichi et aux autres, dans le monde digital.

– Si je comprends bien, tu nous as réveillés pour nous faire travailler ? plaisanta Daisuke.

– Désolé ! répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

– Pas de problème ! Après quatre mois de sommeil, je déborde d'énergie ! De plus, il est temps de rattraper notre retard !

– Surtout maintenant que nous avons retrouvés nos partenaires, ajouta Miyako en prenant Hawkmon dans ses bras.

– Et puis, nous devons aider les autres, renchérit Iori. Le sort de notre monde et du monde digital est en jeu.

– Bon, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! déclara Daisuke en bondissant hors de son lit. On passe chez nous pour prendre des vêtements propres et de la nourriture, et ensuite, on y va !

– Une minute ! l'interrompit Iori. Comment va-t-on localiser nos amis dans le monde digital ?

– J'ai une idée, intervint Ken. Il y a deux semaines, nous avons fait un pique-nique avec les autres dans un parc. J'y ai rencontré M. Nishijima, qui travaille pour une agence qui a l'air d'en savoir long sur les digimons.

– Une agence qui surveille le digimonde ? s'étonna Miyako.

– Oui, mais je crois que leurs dirigeants visent d'abord à nous protéger, nous autres Enfants Élus. Peut-être pouvons-nous aller les voir et leur demander s'ils savent quelque chose à propos de Taichi et de nos amis ? Peut-être M. Nishijima a-t-il gardé le contact avec cette agence ? Dans ce cas, ils pourraient peut-être nous renseigner sur leur emplacement actuel dans le monde digital ?

– Hum … oui, ça pourrait être une bonne piste. Tentons le coup ! décida Daisuke.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, déterminés. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils ressortaient de chez eux, après avoir salué et rassuré leurs parents de manière aussi expéditive que Ken l'avait fait. Tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de l'Agence Administrative, Ken jeta un œil à ses amis : ils avaient tous grandi depuis leur dernière bataille dans le digimonde, trois ans auparavant. Iori s'était étiré et affiné, Daisuke au contraire commençait à avoir les épaules qui s'élargissaient et la mâchoire qui forcissait, comme lui. Tous deux avaient rattrapé en taille Miyako, qui les dépassait en primaire. De jolies courbes avaient modelé la silhouette de la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Ken. Oui, ils avaient grandi, mais leur cœur restait le même. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers Wormon, vers les partenaires de ses amis : il était temps que tous les Enfants Élus soient réunis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yggdrasil se régénérait. Revenu à son état sphérique et liquide, il flottait au-dessus du piédestal de la grande salle. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait lu dans l'historique du monde digital.

Il haïssait les humains. Tout était de leur faute. Ils avaient fait de lui leur créature. Quand il avait dit aux Seigneurs démoniaques, à Piedmon et à Maki Himekawa que le livre regorgeait de mensonges, ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait parfaitement que l'historique ne contenait que la stricte vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Cela lui causait trop de souffrances, lui faisait trop comprendre qu'il avait été un jouet dès sa création. Maudits humains. Ils le paieraient bientôt. Les Enfants Élus, d'abord. Puis, tous les hommes qui vivaient sur Terre. Il ne se contenterait pas d'une petite vengeance. Dehors, le ciel pâlissait. Le jour, si l'on pouvait appeler cela jour, car c'était plutôt le passage d'un ciel noir à un ciel gris, se levait sur l'Océan des Ténèbres. Yggdrasil mobilisa alors toute son énergie et reprit sa forme de glace. Il était temps d'utiliser la spore noire de Ken. Il avait un plan à mettre en exécution.

À cet instant, Maki Himekawa surgit dans la grande salle, le souffle court, les traits paniqués :

– Seigneur … l'enfant et les digimons … ils se sont échappés.

– Quoi ? murmura Yggdrasil.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi pâles et immobiles, ses yeux toujours aussi froids que l'acier, pourtant, il sentit la rage l'envahir. Il lévita jusqu'à Mlle Himekawa, et appela alors :

– Piedmon !

Son plus fidèle serviteur arriva promptement. Il s'inclina et dit :

– Oui, maître ?

– Maki Himekawa vient de m'informer que l'enfant que je retenais prisonnier s'est échappé. Est-ce vrai ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Piedmon. C'est-à-dire que … je … je n'en sais rien, maître. Je ne suis pas descendu dans les geôles depuis plusieurs jours.

– Comment, tu n'y es pas descendu ? fulmina Yggdrasil dont la voix se fit plus aigüe et plus menaçante. N'est-ce pas toi qui as mis au point le programme qui l'enfermait dans cette cellule ?

– Si, maître, mais …

– Incapable !

Yggdrasil passa devant lui en flottant et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux souterrains. Mlle Himekawa et Piedmon le suivirent. Quand Yggdrasil arriva devant la cellule, il put constater de ses propres yeux qu'elle était vide. Piedmon, désemparé et terrifié à l'idée que son maître puisse le châtier, se ratatina sur lui-même. Yggdrasil s'approcha alors de la paroi contiguë à la prison, sur laquelle était inscrit le programme qui générait la grille électrifiée. Mlle Himekawa l'observa inspecter les symboles digimons, le cœur battant. L'un des doigts blancs d'Yggdrasil se posa alors sur le caractère dont une partie avait été effacée.

– Quelqu'un a modifié le programme pour ouvrir la cellule. C'est bien toi, Piedmon, qui as tracé ces symboles ?

Piedmon émit un balbutiement incompréhensible.

– Comment ? dit Yggdrasil avec colère.

– Oui … oui, maître, c'est moi, couina son serviteur.

– Serais-tu un traître Piedmon ? As-tu aidé cet enfant à s'échapper ?

Piedmon ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme frappé de stupeur par l'hypothèse de son maître. Il reprit alors ses esprits et protesta :

– Moi ? Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! Jamais je ne vous trahirais !

Les yeux d'Yggdrasil se réduisirent à deux fentes.

– Malheureusement, Piedmon, tu es le seul qui restait dans cette pagode cette nuit, maintenant que les Seigneurs démoniaques sont partis …

– Sauf votre respect, Seigneur, Maki Himekawa était là, elle aussi …

Yggdrasil haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais garda une expression impassible.

– Piedmon a raison, Maki … je t'avais presque oubliée.

– Comment aurais-je pu libérer l'enfant, Seigneur ? répliqua-t-elle posément. J'ignorais le fonctionnement de ce programme.

– Qui sait …

– Cependant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai peut-être une explication.

– Je t'écoute.

– Vous avez dit que les spores noires augmentaient les capacités intellectuelles et physiques de ceux qui en abritaient une, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, et alors ?

– Alors, peut-être qu'à force d'attendre la maturation de la spore de Ken – et sans vouloir vous insulter nullement, Seigneur – celle-ci a donné à l'enfant la faculté de comprendre le programme. Même si les digimons qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la cellule ne pouvaient pas se digivolver, peut-être que leur attaques sont parvenues à effacer le caractère qui la grille électrifiée fermée …

Yggdrasil dévisagea intensément Mlle Himekawa, à l'affût d'un mouvement de ses traits qui aurait trahi le mensonge. Mais le visage de la jeune femme demeura impénétrable. Alors qu'Yggdrasil y avait souvent lu le doute ou la peur ces derniers temps, les yeux de Mlle Himekawa reflétaient cette fois une attitude parfaitement calme, parfaitement sûre d'elle-même. Cela le surprit. Il avait peine à croire que l'enfant ait pu s'évader seul. Le principe de la spore noire s'était-il vraiment retourné contre lui ?

– Puisque tu es si intelligente, Maki, poursuivit-il, que penses-tu que Ken va faire maintenant ?

– Il est très probable qu'il essaye de rejoindre les Enfants Élus. Mais vous ne devez pas avoir de craintes, maître : il est seul, et tant que la spore noire vit en lui, vous empêcherez ses amis de reprendre conscience. Son digimon n'est capable de se digivolver qu'au niveau champion : c'est un grain de sable face aux Seigneurs démoniaques. Même si Ken retrouvait Taichi et les autres, sa présence ne suffirait pas à faire pencher la balance en notre défaveur. De plus, les Enfants Élus ignorent votre plan, puisque vous seul possédez la connaissance de l'historique du monde digital. Vous avez un temps d'avance sur eux, n'en doutez pas.

Mlle Himekawa fixait Yggdrasil avec assurance : tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'il la démasquerait. Mais tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait faire gagner du temps aux Élus. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lisent le livre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent. Ken était en route. Bientôt, il donnerait l'historique à Taichi et à Daigo. Bientôt, Yggdrasil serait en position de faiblesse, mais il l'ignorait. Il devait continuer à l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible.

Yggdrasil fronçait les sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre des arguments de Mlle Himekawa : elle avait peut-être raison. Lui seul connaissait les vérités de l'historique ; Ken et son digimon ne représentaient pas une grande menace. Néanmoins, il comptait sur sa spore pour gagner en puissance.

– L'évasion de cet enfant m'importune, cependant, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'empêche d'accomplir mes plans.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Piedmon.

– Je vais recourir à un programme assez difficile que contenait l'historique. Si je parviens à le mettre en place, je n'aurais plus besoin de Ken pour sortir de cet océan.

À ces mots, le sang de Mlle Himekawa se glaça.


End file.
